The Sword and His Flowers, Book 1 of The Warriors' Trilogy
by Free Thought
Summary: Martin the Warrior fought for freedom and peace, then hung up his sword... or did he? What if he sacrificed more than we know? What if Redwall was keeping a secret more powerful than any one could imagine. How much did he give for the ones that he loved? Rated M for violence, course language and adult content. COVER ART BY LADY STORM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Brian Jacques characters and/or places from the Redwall Series. There are characters you will meet which are of my own creation.**

**This is my first Redwall FanFic. It is a story just waiting to be told. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

Prologue

"Let's just look and see if there is anything worth saving before the others come to start tearing it down," Martin, the Redwall Warrior said quickly, eyeing the rotten timbers of Saint Ninians.

The four friends split up and started working their way around the rooms. After countless ages the old building was done. It had a variety of occupations throughout the seasons; it had been a home, a headquarters for vermin hordes, a sickbay and meeting place. Craklyn walked around the small room she entered and looked about the dusty and broken furniture.

"If only these walls could talk," she whispered. This room had been some beast chamber. There was an oaken headboard, broken and pushed off to the side. Craklyn walked over to it and ran her paws over the simple craving on the wood. It had been well made seasons ago. Sighing she noted the broken leg, its missing limb knocked into an altar that was behind the frame.

Clucking her tongue at the destruction of the ornately carved altar, Craklyn bent down to inspect the carvings. It was images of Mossflower- trees, the great River Moss and a variety of woodlanders. Not knowing why, Craklyn looked inside the altar. She saw a rough shape in the dust. Kneeling on the ground, she reached inside and pulled out the shape, holding it carefully in her paws.

It was a simple book bound in leather. Brushing the dust off of the cover, Craklyn's eyes widen as revealed a simple design of a sword intertwined with a rose and a lily. A large M centered on top of the images.

"What is this?" Craklyn whispered to herself. "Tansy, Martin, Durral! Look at this!"

Quickly her friends came to where the squirrel knelt on the ground.

"Where did you find that, Craklyn?" Brother Durral said, adjusting his spectacles on his nose. "It looks very old."

"I found it in the altar," Craklyn replied. "I noticed the one board was broken and when I looked inside, there it was."

Getting up, Craklyn slowly walked over to an old table and chair. Setting the book upon it, she took a deep breath and opened the book.

_Here lie the personal recordings of Columbine, wife of Gonff the Mousethief of Saint Ninian's, friend of Martin the Warrior and Laterose of Noonvale._

"Amazing," Tansy breathed. "A recording from one of Redwall's founding mice; kept here at Saint Ninian's after all this time. And to think we were going to tear the old place down around it!"

"But it's not accurate," Martin said, shaking his head. "One from Redwall's founding days would never have known of Laterose. We only know of her because of the travelers from Noonvale that brought Redwall the Laterose bush."

"True," Durral agreed, "There is certainly no _recording_ of her during Martin the Warrior's lifetime. It looks like somebeast decided to create a mimic after hearing the tale."

"There may be no recording of her Durral, but perhaps Martin spoke of her to Columbine," Tansy pondered. "From what I remember of our abbey history, Martin and Gonff were great friends. It is only natural that Columbine would have been friends with the Warrior as well."

"But the inscription clearly states that Columbine was a _friend_ of Laterose of Noonvale," Martin insisted. "She wouldn't have written _friend_ if she only heard about her from some far off tale."

"Shhh! All of you please!" Craklyn hissed from her seat on the chair. The others turned to see that she was carefully turning pages and reading. Clearing her throat, she started to recite from the ancient text:

_When happiness finds you, _

_Hang on to it tight._

_Remember it, cherish it,_

_Lock it up right._

_Protect it for always,_

_But not just for yourself,_

_Hold it for others that_

_Do not get its wealth._

_For all of those who deny_

_Themselves joy's pleasure,_

_Put the happiness of others_

_Above their own measure._

_For the one who left_

_His heart open to bleed,_

_And denying you knowledge,_

_Of yet another great deed._

_I kept my promise,_

_Not within Abbey walls,_

_But here at Saint Ninian's,_

_Until the right creature calls._

_Your story, your sacrifice,_

_Your greatest secret,_

_The sword and his flowers,_

_In our hearts, we will keep it._

"Abbess Tansy," Craklyn whispered. "We must get this back to Redwall."

"I'm not sure, Craklyn," Tansy said warily, "The poem specifically says, not within Abbey walls. I do not think the book is meant to go to Redwall."

"The poem also says that it would wait here until the right creature calls," Martin pointed out. "I think Craklyn is right. We need to get it back to Redwall," looking up at the rotting timbers above them, "Who knows how long this old place will stand for."

"I agreed with Martin," Durral put in, "But of course it is up to you Mother Abbess."

"I suppose you are right," Tansy said looking at the rubble around them. "I too am curious about this text. Let's be off to Redwall and see what Craklyn and Rollo can decipher from it."

Martin took off his cloak and wrapped it gently around the book so the sunlight couldn't reach it. Handing it back to Craklyn he looked into her eyes.

"What could it mean?" He said, shaking his head. "Whose secret could this be?"

"Well, if the front cover is any indication, it involves a sword, a rose, a lily and an M," Craklyn observed following Durral and Tansy out of the old building. "It seems to be whenever there is mention of a sword, it means Martin the Warrior."

"And the rose could be Laterose of Noonvale, like the inscription says," Durral pipped up. "But I must say the lily and the M are a mystery."

"The M could also be for Martin," Tansy offered. "This would keep in play with the sword and his flowers from the poem."

"But why would there be reference to Martin twice?" Martin questioned. "I must admit, hidden meanings in texts sometimes escape me."

"Well, let's get back to Redwall to figure it out!" Craklyn called as she quickened her pace down the path back to the Abbey. "Last one there has to gather dinner!"

"Well Rollo?" Abbess Tansy asked as she settled herself on the chair in the gatehouse. "What has our Craklyn found? Is it a trinket or a treasure?"

The old retired recorder looked up from the ancient text and eyed the Abbess in awe.

"It's authentic," the old bankvole offered. "The script is in the old paw. The pages are very fragile; we will have to be careful turning them."

"What do you make of the poem?" Martin asked looking up from his place by the hearth.

"Oh now, son of Mattimeo, hold on," Rollo chuckled. "Cut to the chase, straight to the point, eh? The poem is just a preface to the story and from what I can read from it, our Columbine will weave quite the sad tale I am sure.

"Craklyn, have you found the recordings yet?"

"Yes, Brother Rollo," the squirrelmaid chimed up cheerfully. "And like you thought, there are no corrections on them. Abbess Germaine was a careful writer."

"Careful or just good at copying, Craklyn?" Rollo said, turning the page of the text gently. Every beast turned to stare at the old recorder.

"What are you saying Rollo?" Abbess Tansy questioned. "Are you implying that our first Abbess _copied_ some other beast's recordings?"

"No, no, Mother Abbess. I have no doubt that they are Abbess Germaine's true thoughts. Let me explain.

"When I was learning the skill of becoming an Abbey recorder, I always used to refer to the writings of Abbess Germaine. The stories of Martin intrigued me since he inspired such reactions from Matthias, our Martin's grandsire. Naturally, I wanted to find out more about what it was like to live in such a time as Redwall's founding," taking the texts from Craklyn, Rollo unrolled the parchment to show them the neat script of Germaine, Redwall's first Mother Abbess.

"I always found it interesting that she leaves no smudges, no cross-outs, not a sign of mistakes of any kind. A rare quality indeed for a time when there was hastened peace. Even in our peaceful state at Redwall today, a recorder can get a bumped chair, smudge a letter, and lose their train of thought. I always thought that this was just her perfectionism coming through, but now I wonder," he said looking down at the ancient folio on the desk before them, "if she rewrote her recordings with omissions. I wonder if she was hiding something. If they were all hiding something."

"Rewrote history?" Craklyn answered. "But why?"

"Why is the very question, Craklyn," Rollo continued, sitting down in the chair before the leather bound book. "But the answer, it would appear, lies here thanks to Columbine," touching the images on the cover. "The answer, my friends, begins with a sword, a rose, a lily and an M."

**And so it begins. Please read and repeat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again- I do not own any of the characters by Brian Jacques.**

**Here we go into the content. I did not spend a lot of time developing characters in the beginning chapters- one, because most of them you already know, and two, I wanted them to develop with the story. You will see what I mean by the end. So here we are, Chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

"Whew, that sun's hot mate!" Gonff sighed as he slumped down against a tree beside River Moss where Skipper the otter was sitting chuckling as the jolly thief trotted up. "It's got to be time for lunch?"

"You are not but a whiner, Gonff!" Skipper jested at the plump mouse dramatically poised against a tree in mock exhaustion. Pointing the javelin he was sharpening by the river when the mouse had run up beside him, he added, "It's barely mid-morning!"

"Yes, well you tell that to Gonflet, next time when he thinks it's time to get up when the sun isn't even risen yet, matey."

"Ah, the joys of fatherhood rearing their ugly head again, Gonff?" a sturdy mouse named Liswano, known to all as Lis, strolled up from around the trunk of the tree. Tossing the thief a canteen of water, he chuckled, "That's why you should've stayed an ol' bachelor like me!"

"You're a bachelor because no maid can stand your snoring!" Ratherwood countered, slumping down beside Gonff and accepting the passed canteen. The mouse stretched his legs and looked up at the otter chieftain.

"Morning, Skip. Let me guess, he's been past here an hour ago?"

"Nope," Skipper chuckled at the trio. "Just afore dawn I saw him traipsing past. You three are really late."

"I don't know why he just won't wait when he knows we're coming," Lis said as he took the canteen from Ratherwood's paw. "Unlike him, some of us do require sleep."

"No, mate, only you require that much sleep!" Ratherwood laughed.

"Yeah, speak for yourself," Gonff huffed, getting up and stretching his paws, "Me young one had me up early, but I'd gladly take a nap…"

"Then go back and have one," a strong voice came from behind them, "patrol's done for the day."

The trio of mice turned to see Martin the Warrior striding up to them. Smiling happily at his friends, he threw Gonff an apple.

"You think after all this time, you'd learn to pack a snack," he jested.

"Martin, why do you bother telling us to do a patrol with you, if you just leave before we're even up?" Lis questioned jokingly.

"I was up early, so I thought I would just go on ahead. It's going to be too hot by noon to be traipsing around Mossflower," Martin said plainly, adjusting the sword slung across his back. "Besides, how else am I to keep you three fit if I don't have you do a run to catch up with me every now and then?"

Skipper broke into laughter at the quartet of mice as they bantered back and forth. Gonff and Martin had returned last fall from a journey to the northlands in search of Martin's father. They had not found him alive, but they returned with a great story to tell and some friends from the north to stay at Redwall. There had been a time when Martin had even considered hanging up his sword, but when Ratherwood and Lis had arrived with a small gathering of fighters from Southsward seeking a home and shelter from the winter, Martin had rethought his position. Now they were permanently allied with Redwall and Martin and Gonff had made fast friends with the two mice. Thick as thieves, the four of them were always together.

"Oh ho, there lads," Skipper started, turning and walking towards them, "Let's go to the Camp and get some hot root soup…"

"Skipper!" A voice sounded from the trees. Swooping down, Lady Amber landed in front of the otter chieftain. "Have you seen… oh, Martin, there you are- Abbess Germaine and Bella need you at Redwall right away. Skipper, you had better come too."

"What is it, Amber?" Martin questioned, striking out towards Redwall, his friends hard on his heels.

"Some travelers from the north," the squirrelqueen said leaping into the branches and disappearing from sight. "Sounds like there's trouble coming."

"And here I thought we might go a spring without a skirmish," Skipper joked as he came up alongside the Warrior.

"Probably just a searat raid," Lis put in. "They always come inland this time of year looking for supplies. Poor beasts probably were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Hopefully," Martin replied. "Let's hope no creature was hurt."

"Settle down, please, all of you!" Bella of Brockhall pleaded with the crowd of shrews, mice and hedgehogs that were all chattering and crying in the Great Hall of Redwall Abbey. "You are all safe now. No one can hurt you know that you have made it to the Abbey. We have shut the gates and our Abbey Champion will be along shortly to make sure the guard is up."

The hubbub stalled briefly as the crowd looked up at the great badger, on to fall into it again once she had completed her statement. Throwing her paws in the air, Bella turned and strode towards Abbess Germaine who was sitting quietly in a great chair.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Bella asked the old mouse. The Abbess raised her eyes to the badger and smiled.

"Why hear the same story twice?" she said with a chuckle. "Their tale can wait until Martin gets here. Then we can all discuss what is best to be done."

"What is going on here?" Martin stated, looking out at the crowd. Bella jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Martin! Great seasons, you should not sneak up on us poor old beasts!" Bella admonished him.

"I didn't sneak up, Bella," Martin countered, never taken his eyes off the ragtag bunch before him. "You can't hear anything in this racket."

"Aye and they won't quiet down either," Bella added.

"Won't they?" the Warrior questioned, looking back at Abbess Germaine. Receiving a nod, Martin stepped forward, taking a deep breath.

"Quiet!" he yelled, sending his voice echoing through the nave of the Hall. They were silenced at once, looking towards the front of the Hall from where the great voice came from.

"Greetings, friends," Martin started, now that he had their attention. "I am Martin the Warrior of Redwall. You have my word that you are safe within Redwall Abbey, you need not be afraid anymore. Will some beast please come forward and tell me what seems to be the problem?"

"It was a fox named Flaust," said a sturdy hedgehog coming forth from the crowd. "He is a slaver, gathering up any beast he could find."

"Which way was he headed," Martin questioned, grinded his teeth against the idea of a slaver in Mossflower.

"North, sir" a small mouse said. "Once he burned our village, he and his horde went north."

"If it wasn't for the hares, we'd all be lost!" Chimed another hedgehog from the back.

"Hares?" Martin looked back at Bella.

"The Long Patrol brought them here," she offered, pointing at the kitchen. "Refreshing themselves or some such nonsense in the kitchens."

"I see," Martin chuckled. Pointing to the two hedgehogs and the mouse who had spoken up he continued, "You three follow me. The rest of you, please make yourselves comfortable. Rest assured you are safe."

Turning to Bella and Abbess Germaine, he said "Let's question these three away from the crowd. Skipper and Amber are here and I'll send Gonff to get the Long Patrol. This Flaust may be a threat; we need to know how to deal with him."

"Agreed," the Abbess agreed. "We will meet in my private apartments, away from listening ears. Bella and I will meet you there once you get these poor creatures something to eat and drink."

Martin watched the two old beasts leave the Great Hall before turning to the trio behind him.

"Hungry?" he said with a smile. The three nodded licking their lips at the thought of food. "Follow me then," he said with a chuckle.

Leading them towards the kitchens of his great Abbey, Martin couldn't help but smile at the conversation they were having in hushed whispers behind him.

"I tell you that's _him, thee Martin the Warrior_. The one who slew that wildcat!"

"I pictured him much older from the tales. To have done all those great things, he's quite young…"

"I heard he lifted each one of these stones here to build Redwall single pawed!"

Martin coughed, covering up a laugh. Why did every beast think of him as such a super natural being? He was just an ordinary mouse with a sword.

The Abbess apartments were located in the south wall of the Abbey. Within it she had a small library where she was housing the start of the Redwall records and scrolls and volumes of texts filled the interior walls. Simple tapestries hung on the outer walls below the high windows and a large double sided hearth and screens divided the room between the Abbess' private and presence quarters. The large table from Brockhall had been moved into the presence chamber giving them a place to hold private meetings.

Martin sauntered in easily. Motioning for the three followers to disarm and hang their meager weapons on the door pegs before they seated, he happily bounced into his seat beside Gonff. He had already disarmed at the gatehouse when he came back to the Abbey. A pretty mousemaid came forward and handed Martin a small cup of cordial, smiling at him and pausing for a moment when their paws touched. Martin coughed nervously and muttered a quick thank-you before turning back to Gonff.

"I don't know why you don't pay her more attention, mate," Gonff hissed at his friend as he nodded to where the mousemaid was quickly distributing the rest of the drinks. "Caradey fancies you, ya know. Pretty maid. Maybe time to settle down."

Martin sighed, feeling a tug at his heart. Taking a quick sip, he looked over at where the mousemaid was standing with Columbine. She was shorter than Columbine, but pretty. She had kind chestnut coloured eyes and Martin had never seen her cross with any beast. She would make a mouse a fine wife. But she paled in comparison to the mousemaid in his memory. A mousemaid with clear hazel eyes and merry laugh; tall and proud, she had flowing gowns and long headfur blowing freely in the breeze as they ran together through their dangers. A mousemaid with a voice that he would always remember in his heart. There was only one maid for him and she was gone. Caradey would make a mouse a fine wife, but not him.

"Swords are easier to understand," he muttered to Gonff as he took a drink.

"Oh, come on Martin. Columbine is desperate to set you two up," Gonff warned him. "You know what she's like when she puts her mind to something."

"Pull her back, Gonff," Martin chuckled to him. "It's not going to happen."

"But why, matey?" Gonff pressed. "We all know there is an army of maids just waiting for you to give them the time o'day. Why not settle down with one and have a young one, or two?"

"They're too meek," Martin laughed quietly. "They do anything I ask them to do."

"That's kind of a good thing, matey," Gonff winked.

"I guess I prefer one that can stand on her own two paws," Martin smiled. "Or at least think she can before I have a chance to save her."

**As always, Read and Repeat :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"And your thoughts, Martin?" the Abbess said, directing her attention to the warrior after they had heard the woodlanders story and dismissed them to their families. The fox had been put off by the Long Patrol, not able to gather any slaves before they were engaged and quickly pushed away. But how long would it be before he found another village to raid and peaceful creatures to claim.

"I can't speak for every beast here, Mother Abbess," Martin said, leaning forward in his chair and resting his paws on the table. "But I for one have never been able to sit aside and watch the destruction of peaceful creatures. I do not think that we should wait here at Redwall until the problem comes to us. There are others outside our Abbey walls within Mossflower that deserve protection as well. As Champion of Mossflower it is my responsibility to provide that protection. My thought is to muster a small legion, find Flaust and drive him from Mossflower."

Skipper clapped the warrior mouse heartily on the back.

"I am with you, Martin. One more adventure never did hurt these old bones, matey!"

"You will need some good archers, Martin," Lady Amber said calmly. "You have my bow."

"Count the Long Patrol in as well, wot!"

"Friends, friends, please, quiet," Martin said, standing and holding his paws out against the ruckus that ensued. "Our Abbess has not given her consent yet…"

"I am not in charge of the protection of our creatures, Martin," Abbess Germaine said quietly. "That is the position you alone hold. I trust your judgment to do what is best for Redwall and for Mossflower. If you believe Flaust is a danger, then you alone can make the decision to meet him. I will not push or pull you from war, warrior."

Martin nodded and got up from the table, walking over to the shelf on the wall.

"Then I will meet him," Martin said boldly. "I will not have more creatures' lives affected by his cruelty.

"And I appreciate all you have offered, my friends, but I cannot leave Redwall completely undefended," Martin said, pulling out an old scroll for the shelf. Unrolling the map, he placed it on the table in front of them and pointed out the direction to where the creatures were attacked. "This is where Flaust was last seen. I'll take two score of the Southsward fighters with me and the Long Patrol. Skipper, how many from Camp Willow could you muster?"

"I'd have a score ready to march in an hour, mate!"

"Good," Martin said. "Amber, I need you to stay here and defend Redwall in my absence with your squirrels and the remainder of the fighters. Should trouble arise, get Columbine to treat with Chibb and send him to find us. Wherever we are, we'll march back straight away."

"I'll send Barklad and a dozen archers with you, Martin," Amber pressed. "Like I said, you will need some good bow beasts."

"Right then," Martin smiled, his warrior blood rousing at the talk of war. "We'll meet at the west gate by midday and from there we march north."

"For fame and glory!" Skipper joked, clapping the warrior on the back.

"Not exactly, Skip," Martin chuckled, shaking his head. "Quicker to battle, easy to war; through feast and famine, we'll come home once more!"

"I'm going with you, matey" Gonff said as he trailed Martin to the gatehouse.

"Is that so?" Martin laughed as he opened the door and let himself into his home. Quickly the mouse thief squeezed in before the warrior could shut the door on him. "And what will Columbine have to say about that?"

"She'll be fine with it," Gonff said. "Always has before."

Martin laughed heartily as he bounded up the stairs and opened the door to his chamber. Going to his wardrobes he changed into a simple green shirt and traveling jerkin, pulling the ties tight and adjusting his sword belt around his waist. Opening the door to the wardrobe that housed his armor, the warrior took out the shoulder straps and buckled them about the belt so he could carry his sword across his back.

"You're taking your armor aren't you?" Gonff said, nodding in the direction of the polished steel. "Never know what we'll be up against."

"I wasn't planning on it," Martin said plainly. "It's heavy and will slow us down. Better to travel light and fast, strike hard and come home to enjoy the summer."

"There won't be any enjoying summer if you get run through, matey," Gonff countered, pulling out a large canvas haversack and started to fill it with the warrior mouse's armor. "Silly to get killed to save a few extra beads of sweat."

Martin smiled at the thought of it. The breeze blew gently through his open windows, wafting the sweet smell of the newly bloomed roses planted below. He sighed as a pair of hazel eyes flashed across his memory.

"Sometimes death is not such a bad thing, Gonff."

"Martin, now come on, I thought we agreed," Gonff scolded him. "No more of this welcoming death talk. It makes every beast uneasy."

"Every beast or just you?" Martin gave a sly smile and walked across to the hearth, taking his great sword off the hooks and settling the blade across his back.

"_Every beast_, and me especially, matey," Gonff replied, leaving the packing and striding over to where Martin was taking out more weapons from a chest at the end of his bed. "You're my best mate, Martin. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I know Gonff. I'll take my armor," Martin sighed, stretching up and patting his friend on the shoulder. "Go get ready then. We'll leave in half an hour."

When Martin heard the door click shut from his friend's departure he released a great sigh and settled on his bed. The smell of roses continued to perfume the room and he held his head against the gray mists of his memory as they swirled around an image of a beautiful mousemaid with clear hazel eyes, singing and twirling. His heart tightened as she smiled at him, waving to him, calling his name. The smile faded from her face as she was seemingly picked up and thrown against the mists, hitting something hard and sliding down it to lay limp on the swirling gray floor.

Martin growled and punched the soft bedding. Getting up, he slammed the window shut and latched it against the rose scent, before leaning against the cool sandstone and sliding down engulfed in tears.

"Seasons' speed your journey, Warrior," the Abbess Germaine said at the top of the stairs leading to the Great Hall. The warrior mouse knelt formally in front of the Abbess, his great sword laid out on the step before him. "Rise, Champion of Mossflower. Rise and arm yourself against the dangers you may face. May your courage hold strong and your strength defend Mossflower's creatures."

"They will, Mother Abbess," Martin said proudly, sheathing his blade and putting a fist to his heart as he bowed away. "We will find Flaust and drive him away from Mossflower. Trust in that."

"I will Martin," the Abbess nodded. "Come home safely."

Martin turned to see the small army that had assembled on the Abbey green. Otters, mice and squirrels were all clad in bright red cloaks, save the Long Patrol who wore their traditional dark blue jerkins. They formed in behind him as the warrior led the column out from the Abbey gate and purposefully striding out north on the road. Skipper and Gonff trotted up beside him with Ratherwood and Lis, while Trubbs and Barklad commanded the rear.

The warrior mouse adjusted the heavy haversack on his back and looked up at the hot sun. His armor just barely fit in the pack with a few changes of clothes while his shield he had strapped to the outside of it. Between the heat of the summer and the weight of his burden, it was going to be a long trip.

"Few extra beads of sweat, Gonff?" Martin laughed at his friend. "In an hour I'm going to lose enough to turn the tide in River Moss!"

"You're not getting old, are you matey?" Gonff jested at his friend, giving him a light shove.

"Hardly!" Martin through back his head and laughed at the silent challenge. "We'll see who is breathing heavy in an hour!

"Right, lads! Let's go see what this fox is made of!" The warrior called to the group before setting off into a jog.

Brome strode angrily across the path that wound its way up a hill to overlook the peaceful valley of Noonvale. He had just come from a council meeting his father had held to decide what was to be done about the slaver fox from the south they were hearing about. Travelers and gatherings of creatures arrived daily seeking refuge from the threat. They knew Noonvale was a secret place and they were hoping that the fox, this Flaust by name, would not know of it and pass them by.

Brome's father, the chieftain, Urran Voh, had the same hope. He believed that they were safe in Noonvale. It had never before been discovered by evil; why would it now? Brome tried to argue with him that with the amount of creatures coming to Noonvale, Flaust was sure to track them. He tried to reason with his father that they should put up some sort of defense, but was just overruled by him and every other elder in Noonvale.

They had said he was warmongering. Brome frowned at the idea. He wasn't a warmonger. He had just seen firsthand what slavers did to peaceful beasts they found. The horrors of Marshank echoed in his mind.

Rounding the bend, he saw a lone mousemaid sitting under an alder tree. The warm summer breeze fluttered about her purple shirts and gently blew her headfur as she turned to see who was approaching. Her hazel eyes lit up at the sight of him and she smiled warmly in greeting. Seeing the look on Brome's face she shook her head.

"He didn't listen, did he?" She said slowly as Brome slumped himself down on the ground beside her.

"He won't listen!" Brome said angrily kicking his footpaw in the turf. "He won't listen to anything but talks of peace. What he doesn't understand is if Flaust does find his way to Noonvale, _he_ will not want to talk of peace." Sighing, Brome looked at the beautiful mousemaid, taking her paw in his, "What can we do, Rose?"

"There is nothing we can do, Brome," Rose said gently. "If Father has ruled against defending ourselves, then there is nothing we can do. Besides, even if we were to put up a resistance, who would lead us?"

"I don't know," Brome said. "But I can't just sit here and watch this happen."

"I know, Brome," Rose said, "It's hard for me, too, knowing how… _others_ would react in this situation."

Brome sighed and looked at his sister as tears welled up in her eyes. She was thinking of him again. It was years after Marshank and yet she still thought of him. She still thought of her brave mouse warrior who had left for the south and never returned after thinking she died in battle.

She had been inconsolable when he didn't come back and Brome always secretly blamed himself for misdiagnosing her and causing her so much pain. If he had seen those short and shallow breaths, had felt her pulse with two fingers instead of one, or listened to her heart away from the melee of battle, he might have heard, felt, or seen something. Some indication that she was alive they would still be together and his sister's heart wouldn't break in front of him daily.

Rose had wanted to follow him. She begged and pleaded to go after him, but she was too weak from her head injury to travel. Every day was a struggle for her. On a good day she could stay awake for a couple of hours before needing a long rest. She could walk, but got too light headed if she tried to run. On the bad days, she would have such pains in her head that she would sit in a darkened room for days until the pains subsided. Deep down she knew she could not travel in this condition. By the time she was healed enough, their father had forbade her or any creature from going after the warrior mouse; arguing that by this time he was too far away and no beast would be able to find him.

Rose had resented her father's command. She had slipped away once in the night with Grumm and Pallum, only to fall down a slope in the darkness and hit her head. Grumm and Pallum had brought her back, staggering with new stars in her eyes, afraid that she had reaggrivated her old injury. Urran Voh and Aryah berated her for her foolishness while Brome had carefully bandaged her head. It was then Rose reluctantly consented to her father's order, nodding in agreement that she would not try to pursue Martin.

She had gotten better over the past year. Their mother had started giving Rose more responsibilities around the valley and she had immersed herself in her duties finding a solace in her vocation. But ever since the talks of Flaust had started, he noticed she pulled away again, spending more time on her own and recluding into silence.

"Yes," Brome said gently, knowing he did not need to embellish.

Rose got up and walked to the edge of the hill overlooking the valley. She sighed and turned her head to look south.

"Do you think he's still out there?" she questioned, holding herself against the pain of the memory.

"I don't know, Rose," Brome sighed. "We have never heard of him. It has been a long time now…"

"Don't say it Brome," Rose said closing her eyes against the hurt. "Don't say he might be dead. Father tells me enough of that already without you adding to it."

"I know, Rose. He only says that to make you realize that Martin isn't here," he paused as she visibly winced at the warrior's name. "He is just trying to get you to live here in the now and not in the past."

Taking his sister's paws in his, Brome gave them a gentle squeeze and a soft smile. She looked at him, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Brome sighed as he remembered what one of the Noonvale elders remarked to his father at the last meeting. He had called Rose a wasted beauty. Looking at his sister, he now knew the words to be true.

Even when she had been younger, Rose had always been beautiful; but now maturity had blossomed her classical features into something more radiant. She was tall for a maid, adding regalness about her that the other pretty maidens in Noonvale did not have, and she held her head high from the pride of their family. She was soft spoken, but true to her cause and not afraid to stand up for what was right. Her laugh was merry and her smile bright, but it was her eyes that captivated any room she walked into. Her clear hazel eyes trapped any beast that looked into them, pulling them deep to her until they could feel her soul. It was a pity that she didn't sing anymore. Her voice weaved magic through the air, making a creature forget any pain or suffering there was in the world. When she sang, you could only feel happiness and joy.

"Ah, there you two are!" the familiar voice of Ballaw called from the path. "Jolly glad I found you, wot! Your mother is looking for you both. New travelers coming in from the south, I say."

"Hungry and tired, no doubt," Rose sighed, letting go of Brome's paws and walking towards the pathway. "Come on, Brome. Let's go stuff our ears before we have to listen to father tote anymore about the safety of the valley."

"Well, I say, Miss Rose that is no way to speak about your father, wot!"

"Rose is right Ballaw," Brome put in, patting the old hare on the shoulder as he walked past. "And you know it."

Rose and Brome arrived in Council Lodge as the travelers were being fed. Instinctively, the two mice worked their way around the lodge offering comfort to any of those in need. Brome looked at Urran Voh who was standing a few paces away, consulting with an elderly shrew. From what he looked like, he was the senior member of the tribe of shrews.

"Where have you come from," Brome asked pointedly, noting the raggedness of their appearance.

"We traveled here from the south," the shrewwife piped up. "We never dreamed we would have a slaver attack our village."

"Slavers can attack from anywhere," Brome said strongly, feeling his father's eyes burning into the back of his head. "There are many amongst us here who fought against a slaver on the eastern coast seasons ago. We were finally able to vanquish him with the help of Martin the Warrior."

A series of ayes went up from the group of shrews as they nodded in agreement.

"You know him?" Brome breathed slowly, feeling the tension rising in the room. Even Rowanoak sat up further in her seat in anticipation from where she was helping a young one with some food.

"Aye, young mouse," an elder shrew scoffed. "I saw a mouse by that name before."

"You know him?" Rose gasped, clasping his paws in anxiety. "Martin the Warrior? Martin, son of Luke?"

"Ho, yes I have seen this Martin the Warrior you speak of," the shrew nodded over his cup of tea. "Tall mouse, strong and fearless. Yes, I have seen such a mouse."

"Where?" Rose said grasping the shrew's small paw. "Where did you see him? When?"

"In Mossflower Country to the far south of here; where we used to live before my family left to go north some seasons ago now. We left before the Great Mossflower War."

"The Great Mossflower War?" Rose questioned. "I'm sorry; I don't know what that is."

"It was a great battle the peaceful creatures fought against the rulers of Mossflower. It was a revolution against their tyranny."

"And then what of him?" Rose asked anxiously. "Did you hear anything else of him after that?"

"No," the shrew said shaking his head. "But I know there were heavy losses on both sides of that war and their leader was killed in the final battle. I'm not sure if it was this Martin you ask after, but by the looks of the mouse I saw, I don't know of a beast that wouldn't follow him."

Rose sat back on her heels, tears in her eyes.

"Thank-you," she smiled through her tears. "Thank-you for letting me know."

Getting up slowly, she walked through the crowds that had gathered to hear the shrew's information. Reaching her mother and father at the back of the council lodge she looked at both of them, trying to put on a brave face before falling into her mother's arms crying.

**Oh, like you didn't know Rose would surface! **

**Please Read and Repeat!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Here, take this bread," Martin offered a young hedgehog as he sat by a small fire. The creature looked up at the warrior and smiled a thank-you as he took the food and picked away at it. Martin sighed as he looked around at the burned village around them. The creatures had been able to run into the swamp and hide before the fox had gotten there. Seeing the village deserted, the slaver had set fire to the village, burning it to the ground.

They were past the northern reaches of Mossflower now, being driving onwards by creatures telling them each day that Flaust was just ahead of them. But they were always half a day behind. No matter how hard Martin pushed them, they always just seemed to miss their mark.

Seeing Skipper and Barklad conversing with a young hog in the center of a rabbled cottage, Martin made his way towards them.

"Missed him again, matey," Skipper sighed.

"How much further are we going to press him?" Barklad asked as the hedgehog took his leave. "We are past Mossflower's borders, Martin."

"I know Barky," Martin sighed looking around him. "Hellsgates, how can we be so close each time?"

"So back to Redwall then?" Gonff said as he sauntered up to the group.

Martin took a deep sigh and looked at the smoldering buildings and families huddling together. He couldn't pull back knowing that there was a creature causing so much pain amongst peaceful creatures.

"You can go," Martin said quietly. "I'm going on ahead."

"I thought you might say something like that," Skipper chuckled.

"We are only supposed to ensure Mossflower's safety, Martin," Barklad reminded the warrior. "We've done that. The slaver is not in our territory. It's time we fell back to Redwall."

"You're right, Barklad," Martin said purposefully. "You all can go back, but I cannot turn my back on the innocent creatures that will fall as his victims if he catches them. I give you all leave to go back to Redwall, but I am pressing north."

"We are not going to leave you, Martin," Gonff said sternly. "But as we travel further north we also travel further away from Redwall and should anything happen there, we have that much longer a journey back."

"And how are we going to catch that fox?" Trubbs put in, joining the group. "The beast is always a jolly leap ahead of us, wot!"

"There's too many of us to catch him," Martin said looking about him. "Every time we break camp or have to climb or swim, the more of us there are, the more time it takes up.

"Barklad, you take your squirrels and half the fighters back to Redwall and ensure its defense. Skip, your otters up for a little more adventure?"

"Always up for a little more adventure, matey!" the otter chieftain laughed, winking at the warrior.

"Good," Martin mused. "Trubbs, you and the Long Patrol good to push north?"

"Always up for a good gallop, wot!"

Martin laughed heartily and slapped the hare on the back. Nodding to Barklad to go gather his squirrels, Martin called the fighters to him and divided their force, placing them under Barklad's command.

"We need to track him hard," Martin said to Gonff, Lis and Trubbs as they watched the others assemble. "We need to follow his exact footprints to make up for the time we're losing."

"Ratherwood and Florgin can track a butterfly on a river," Lis laughed heartily. "You just give the word, laddie-buck."

"Right, let's go then," Martin smiled. "Before this fox actually gets ahold of any beasts."

He was dreaming. Martin walked through the woods towards laughter and happy voices. Pushing a branch to the side, he saw a peaceful meadow. A beautiful mousemaid was sitting on a blanket singing in the tall grasses, her magical voice weaving through the wind… _Neath the rowan and alder, a vigil I'll keep. Every moment that you are away…_

Hearing Martin approaching, she turned and smiled brightly at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. Behind her, four little mouselings popped up their heads and smiled as well. They laughed and jumped up, running to him and throwing themselves about his legs. Martin laughed and ruffled their ears, before sending them back to their mother. He walked over to her and held her paws. Pulling her close, he went to kiss her, but she vanished. Startled, Martin looked up and one by one the little mouselings vanished with her. The last one, a sturdy male with her hazel eyes and his strong determination, stared at him. Looking Martin squarely in the eye, he said: "Wake up Martin. Wake up!" before vanishing into the grasses.

Martin stumbled forward, searching the grasses from where they had disappeared yelling: "Stop, wait. Wait for me!"

"Martin! Wake up!" Ratherwood yelled, shaking the warrior hard.

Martin's eyes flew open, sitting up and gasping for air as he looked into the worried faces of his companions. Wiping sweat from his brow, Martin held his arms wide as he realized he was drenched in sweat.

"Nightmare?" Ratherwood said.

Martin barely nodded.

"First you were laughing and smiling, then the next you were yelling at the top of your lungs for some beast to wait. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ratherwood," Martin said. Getting up he grabbed his sword and strode off towards a group of rocks.

"Leave him," Gonff said as Lis went to go follow him. "He's had that dream before. He'll never tell you what it's about so it's no use asking him."

Rose lay half-awake in her bed. It was still a couple hours before dawn, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Her mind swam with the words the shrew had said a few days earlier; _their leader was killed in the final battle_.

He had not been sure if it was Martin; he wasn't even sure if Martin had joined the war. Rose closed her eyes hard, fighting back more tears. It was a war against tyranny. Of course Martin would be there. He was a warrior, a natural defender with battle experience; of course he would have been their leader. He knew not how to follow.

Rose exhaled a shuddering breath and looked up at the ceiling of her parents' cottage. In her heart she couldn't believe he was dead. She still loved him. She could still see his face, hear his voice, feel the touch of his paw as he held her tightly to piece of splintered wood as they swam for their lives in the icy ocean. Surely she would feel it in her heart if he had died. Would it not have skipped a beat as he drew his last breath? Would her stomach not have lurched when he yelled his last battle cry? Would she not have buckled over in pain when he was dealt his final blow?

A tear streamed down her cheek at the thought of him dying on the battlefield, gasping for air. She bit her lip as she could see him pull himself back up again and charge at his enemy. She knew her warrior. He would not lie down and welcome death; he would charge headlong at it.

Would he have thought of her, Rose found herself wondering. In his final moments, would he have said her name? Would he have smiled at the thought of her as the pain receded and death took his body? Would he have welcomed death, thinking that she was dead too and would be there to welcome him at the gates of the Dark Forest?

But she wasn't there waiting for him. Rose curled up in a ball in her grief as she imaged her brave warrior, running through the gates and searching for her, only to find she was not there for him and they were indeed parted by death; his death.

She couldn't think of it anymore. Punching her pillow hard, she sat up in her bed and looked at the small yellow rose one of her admirers had given to her early that day. She hadn't even thought to put it in water and had just casually thrown it on the chest. Picking it up, she pricked her paw on the thorns still on the stem. Shaking her paw against the sting, she looked at the flower. She preferred red roses with large blooms, but how were they to know that? She had never told any beast her preference.

Rose sighed as she considered her life before her. She wanted a family. She wanted mouselings, but she also wanted to be of use and helping others. Lying back down on her pillow she closed her eyes and thought about what her family would be like. She pictured them sitting around a large stone hearth, the fire banked up high. She saw her mouselings running about the room as she sat with her embroidery. Four sturdy males and two maids ran and laughed as they dodged the furniture in a grand game of tag. She could see the one clearly; a male with her clear hazel eyes and a strong determination in his features. He was strong and confident in his stance, and when he looked at her he had a warm smile that lit up his eyes. She had seen that smile before.

The door opened and a tall mouse in a red cloak came in out of the cold. Pulling back his hood he looked at her and smile. The same smile her son had, but instead of hazel eyes that looked at her, piercing blue ones buried into her heart. A great sword hung ready at his side and he laughed heartily as the mouselings ran to him, picking them up and ruffling their ears. This was not just one of the mice from Noonvale. This was Martin. If she had a family it would only ever be Martin's. If he was dead, she would not have a family at all.

Suddenly, Rose heard screams and yells filtering through her window. Getting up quickly, she threw open the shutter to see shadows moving in and out of the cottages. The breath caught in her throat. Before she had time to think, Rose was grabbed by the scruff of her neck and flung across her room to the door.

"Rise 'n' shine, mouseymaid," a stout sneered at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle Met**

Chapter 4

"Up there, by the grove there's a large camp," Ratherwood gasped catching his breath from their hard run back to the camp. "Must be three score of them at least. The tracks lead inland towards the forest."

Martin stared at the trees before him. Were they far enough north to be close to that valley? Grey mists swirled as he tried to remember landmarks, but all he remembered were mists and a voice singing in the fog. _Oh, please come back to Noonvale again_…

"There's a river making an awful lot of noise too," Florgin offered now that he caught his breath. "Probably rapids. We can probably catch them when their trapped up against them."

"There's a way around them," Martin said closing his eyes against the pain of the memory inching back to him. "The river is quite calm above and below the rapids. They will cross it easily."

"How d'ya know that matey?" Gonff puzzled. "D'ya know where we…"

"Look!" Trubbs called from his perch on the rock, pointing at the thin line of gray smoke rising above the tree line. "Fire!"

"They musta found a village," Skipper observed.

"Noonvale…" Martin breathed, his eyes widening at the realization. "Great seasons, they found Noonvale."

"Noonvale?" Lis questioned the warrior.

"It's a peaceful village hidden in the valley," Martin said, hastening to gather all of his haversacks, slinging them over his back. "They won't stand a chance against a horde. They'll be slaughtered."

"How do you know this, matey?" Gonff asked, picking up Martin's lead and shouldering his packs. The warrior just shook his head. Gonff could see the far away look in his friend's eyes. He was thinking, or trying to think of a long lost memory.

"How far?" Skipper growled, rousing the garrison of hares, mice and otters to break camp.

"An hour's hard run," Martin said over his shoulder as he started to run towards the trees. Already his bloodwrath was starting to take hold of his body, knowing that battle was close. The red mists were weaving through his vision as anger built up inside him at the thought of vermin defiling Rose's beautiful Noonvale. He had to stop them.

Gonff, who was surprisingly fast for a plump mouse, pulled up beside the warrior.

"Something you're not telling us Martin?" he questioned, seeing the worried look on Martin's features.

"Gonff, some things are better left unsaid," Martin breathed. "Whatever happens, don't ask questions. Whatever you see, never talk to me about it after today," and with that he spirited ahead of the mousethief, crashing into the forest alone so his friend could not see the tears welling up in his eyes.

They found Martin standing under an alder overlooking the valley, his sword clenched in his paw.

Ratherwood walked over to edge looking down in the dim morning light as the inhabitants of Noonvale were herded into a large building below them by Flaust's horde of vermin. A boat was smoldering on the river which had caused the smoke they had seen. There didn't appear to be any casualties.

"Where are they taking them to," Skipper whispered coming up alongside the warrior mouse. Martin sneered through clenched teeth, his eyes burning bright red.

"They're taking a head count," he snarled. "Putting them all in the largest building so they can see how many they've got."

"Are there none who would put up a fight?" Lis questioned. "There are maids and young ones down there. Surely the lads would have a go of it?"

Martin shook his head. "They are not allowed to fight. No beast bears arms," he said turning to descend down the hill.

"Hold on there mate," Gonff said grabbing his friend's arm. "Suit up. They're heavily armed and we're out numbered as it is. We don't need you getting killed."

Martin nodded. His friend was right.

"Trubbs, take your hares up into the rafters of that old Lodge with some arrows," Martin directed. "Keep them at bay if they start to get any ideas."

"Jolly, good, wot," the hare said happily. "Is there another blinkin' way into that hut or do we 'ave to fight our way through?"

"There's a kitchen…" Martin said rubbing his forehead willing his mind to remember. "Around the back there's a door to the kitchen. There's a ladder leading to a loft above it where they keep supplies. You can get onto the rafters from there."

The hare gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

"Wait, Trubbs," Martin said almost painfully. "There's a ruling family here. You should be able to make them out, but their names are…" His mind swirled in the mists again. "There's a mouse chieftain… Urran…Voh. Brome is his son and his wife is… Aryah," Racking his head with his paws, Martin growled at himself, "There are others, I know it, what are their names!"

"Urran Voh, Brome, Aryah, others!" Trubbs repeated. "Important beasts, got it. See you at battle!" he called over his shoulder as he and his hares dodged and weaved amongst the trees.

Martin's thoughts were interrupted by Ratherwood, who grabbed his paw to buckle a greave on Martin's arm. Bringing his mind out of the mists and back to the battle before him, Martin took the other greave from his friend.

"Right, let's get a plan together, shall we?"

They were pulled, pushed and prodded into the Lodge, each grabbing at the nearest creature next to them for support. Never before had they seen such force here. The closest things they had to weapons were walking sticks and kitchen knives. How could they be so blind as to see that they would one day be discovered?

The corsairs flooded into the Lodge, ripping down tapestries, upsetting tables and scavenging for anything of value. A few screams came up from the maids and children clung sobbing to their mothers for comfort.

Brome looked around at the villagers. It should not have come to this. They knew of the corsairs making their way inland, the travelers came and more and more creatures flocked to the safe haven of Noonvale. How could his father have been so foolish to think that the corsairs wouldn't have tracked them?

A fox made his way through the rummaging horde to stand in front of the frightened creatures. Fear, tears, destruction. He loved the power it gave him in his claws. Striding forward he addressed the group.

"I am Flaust. You are now my prisoners. Whatever happiness you once had, I suggest you remember it well as you will never feel it again. You are all bound for the coast. You will all be oar slaves on my ships."

"What of the children? Spare them, and the maidens. There are enough males here to do your bidding," Brome spoke up out of the crowd.

Beside him, Urran Voh gave him a stern glare. "Silence!" he hissed at his son. Turning his attention to Flaust, Urran addressed him directly.

"Please, we are peaceful creatures. Let us go on in peace. Take what you need from us and then be on your way."

"Ha! Leave you in peace? Take what I need from you?" Flaust laughed as his horde beasts sneered beside him. "That's too funny mouse! That's exactly what I doing. I am taking what I need- _oar slaves_. You will be my oar slaves. There is no one in these parts to oppose me. I am Flaust. I will have my way!" With that Flaust raised his paws and his corsairs took up a mighty cheer.

His laughing was cut short when Brome spoke up again.

"Then if that is your plan, leave the children. They will only slow your travel down and give you more mouths to feed. Leave them behind with a few maids to look after them."

"Oh, I have no intention on taking children," Flaust sneered as he moved towards Brome. "They take too much time to become useful." He turned to Flinx, a stoat captain. "Kill the youngsters."

Screams went up from everyone as mothers and fathers started hiding young ones amongst them. Tears flowed freely down Brome's cheeks. He wished he was braver, he wished he could save his friends, he wished…

"You can't take the lives of innocent creatures like that," a strong maiden's voice cried out. Rose stepped forward from behind her parents to stand beside Brome. "You have no right! Their lives aren't yours for the taking!"

"Oh don't I!" Flaust wheeled around, bringing his spear point under Rose's chin, lifting it up. "Well my pretty, it's as simple as this. There is none amongst you to challenge me, none to save you. What I say will happen!" Flicking his wrist quickly, Flaust struck Rose across the base of her neck with the shaft of his spear. She cried out in pain as it made contact, falling to her knees. "My first lesson to you, my pretty- keep your mouth shut. You're too nice to look at. I might almost regret killing you if I can't take your belligerence!"

Just then an arrow landed an inch from Flaust's footpaw. As it zoomed past him, the arrow nicked his paw, causing a thin line of blood to swell. Looking up at the rafters, Flaust tried desperately to see in the darkness where the arrow had come from. He couldn't see anything in the darkness above him. Another arrow sped through the darkness to claim Flinx squarely in the chest. The stoat yelled as he fell backwards.

"Show yourself!" Flaust yelled to the rafters. "Come down and I will slay you!"

"Ha! Now what kind of invitation is that, wot?" the voice thundered down as another arrow laid another one of his corsairs low. Panic was starting to flood through Flaust's horde, as he turned to them.

"Form up you fools!" he shouted. Letting down his guard to the peaceful creatures, Brome noticed Flaust let the grip loosen slightly on his spear. He wasn't the only one to notice.

"Rose, no!" Brome yelled reaching for her as Rose sprung herself on the spear, trying to disarm the fox. Flaust growled as he felt her try to pull the weapon from his claws. Twisting it from her grip, Flaust pushed her onto the floor.

"You'll die for that my pretty!" Flaust hissed as he raised his spear for the kill. Rose closed her eyes as the spear fell, hearing Brome's cry in the background, then a _whoosh_.

Rose opened her eyes to see a lone mouse in armor wielding a great sword. Rose could only stare up in awe at the back of the fighter. Who was he? She couldn't see his face for his helmet and in all his armor, it was hard to make out his build, but his stance looked familiar as he stood in front of her. The fox sneered at his opponent.

"Well, you came down outta the rafters eh?" Flaust laughed. "And all dressed up for war to boot. You think you and that pretty sword of yours can defeat me and my horde? I am Flaust! I will have my way!"

The figure was silent, ready. Just then another arrow flew from the ceiling, claiming another horde beast. Flaust clenched his teeth.

"Well? So there's more than just you is there? No matter. We will make quick work of you and then get your friend from his hiding place."

Flaust thrust his spear directly at the armored mouse. Quickly the mouse sidestepped, blocking spear thrust and directing it down towards the floor. As Flaust's body followed through his missed target, the mouse brought his shield arm up and smacked Flaust hard across the side of his face.

Seeing stars, the fox staggered backwards.

"How dare you play me for a fool?" He raged. "I am Flaust! You will die! I will have my way!"

The mouse just stood at the ready. Flaust finally made his attack, charging head long at the figure. Picking up their leaders charge, the corsairs all charged at the lone warrior. Just then, a volley of arrows rained down on corsairs. A great cry came from behind the creatures of Noonvale as the kitchen doors burst open and out flooded a small army of mice and otters. They threw themselves on the corsairs, driving them back towards the great doors at the front of the lodge.

All around her was chaos, she really ought to have returned to the safety of the Noonvale group, but Rose was rooted to the spot where she sat. She could not take her eyes off of the warrior mouse, whirling his sword in the air. His armor flashed as he fought against Flaust and his corsairs. Rose felt like she was in a dream. Suddenly a pair of strong paws grabbed either side of her shoulders and hauled her up to her feet.

"Better get going missy, and let us finish up here," said a strongly built mouse with a rough scar down the side of his face. When Rose didn't move, the fighter rolled his eyes at her. "Go to your family!" he said as he shoved her towards the kitchens.

Looking back, she noticed the Noonvale creatures were being evacuated through the back of the Lodge. Seeing Brome with her mother and father, Rose ran to them as she was ordered. The rough looking mouse came up beside her and shouted to the rafters.

"This is the last of them, Trubbs! Once we're through, wait a minute, than give Martin the signal that all's clear."

_Martin!_ Rose thought, wheeling around to look at the armored mouse fighting. _I knew it was him, it had to be him_.

"Come on Rose," Brome pleaded as her grabbed her paw, trying to drag her towards the kitchens and to safety. He had heard what the soldier had said too and could only imagine what was going through her sister's mind as she stared longingly at her lost love.

Rose was just about to turn when something in the rafters above Martin caught her eye. It was Flaust, sliding on his belly above the warrior, aiming his spear.

"Martin!" Rose shouted as she broke free of Brome's grasp and started to run towards him. The soldier grabbed her around the waist and held her from going any further. "Martin! Above you, Martin!" Rose screamed at the top of her voice.

Somehow through the melee of battle, Martin heard her. Looking up, he sidestepped just in time as Flaust loosed his spear.

_Funny, that had sounded like a maid's voice,_ Martin thought as he watched Flaust fall from the rafters after being pushed off by Martin's bow beast from the ceiling. Flaust fell with a large thud at his feet. Giving him a hefty kick to the ribs, Martin jeered at the fox.

"Get up," was all he said.

"Rose, come on," Brome cried at his sister. She was still locked in the mouse soldier's arms, her paws at her mouth holding back her cries. The soldier heard Brome's plea and loosened his grip on Rose's waist as he directed her towards her brother. Her gaze was still locked on Martin as he and Flaust started battling back and forth.

"Rose!" Brome yelled.

The name fell upon Martin's ears like a bolt of lightning. For a split second, the red mists of battle started to recede from his eyes and memories started to flood back into his mind. For a split second he straightened up, as if he were not in the midst of battle, but out for a peaceful stroll under the willow trees. But a split second was all Flaust needed. He caught Martin off guard, hitting him hard across the head with his mace. His helmet indented and Martin buckled to the floor in pain.

"Martin, no!" Rose gasped again. She started to run, but the rough soldier caught her again.

"No, you don't missy," he grunted as he worked at hauling Rose from the battle. She fought him every step of the way.

The Redwallers had encircled Martin, keeping Flaust at bay.

"Aha! I am Flaust! You can not beat me mouse! I will have my way!" Flaust voice ran clear.

Martin's head spun. Gonff jumped down beside him, helping Martin unbuckle his helmet.

"Get it off!" Martin roared. The bent steel felt like it was crushing his skull. The final clasp undone, Martin pushed the helmet off his head, breathing hard as the pain coursed through his whole body. Blood flowed down his check from his head wound as he looked up to where the name had been called. Stars blurred his vision as he scanned the room. And there he saw her.

She was alive. How, he did not know, nor care. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. She was alive and beautiful and vibrant as he watched her struggle against Liswano's grasp, pulling her to safety. She was alive. His rose was alive. He felt a great rush of strength come over him and his pain seemed to fade.

"Victory for Flaust!" Flaust taunted the Redwallers. "Your leader has fallen, he is slain. I am Flaust and I will have my way!"

"And I am Martin the Warrior of Redwall! I have not fallen, I am not slain, and you, Flaust, will not have your way!" Martin bellowed as he pushed himself up to face Flaust. Stars still blurred his vision as he look the fox square in the eye.

Flaust's eyes widened. He had heard the tales of this mouse. A warrior who fought like a great male badger; a warrior who would not lie down and die. But this mouse was supposed to be far to the south of here in Mossflower. How could he be here in the north fighting him?

"Martin the Warrior you say," Flaust taunted. "You lie! I have heard stories of that mouse and he is far to the south of here. You are nothing but an imposter, a mimic. You mouse are no more a cat slayer than I am a badger mom!"

"I am Martin," he countered. "If you say I am not who I claim than why won't you fight me one on one? Surely a fox like you can deal with a paltry mouse."

Pointing his blade in a challenge, Martin voice thundered as the red mists started to weave through his vision again.

"Come on fox. You and me, winner takes all. I promise you at the end, you will find yourself at Hellsgates."

Flaust charged him then, mace brandished high. Bringing his mace down hard on the warrior's shield, Flaust felt himself being pushed back as Martin drove forward, sending the fox off balance. Winging his sword in the air and pulling it down into an arch, Martin caught the fox in the shoulder before Flaust hit the sword away with his mace. Roaring at the pain, Flaust surged forward. Grabbing a spear from one of his watching horde beasts as he ran by, Flaust hurled himself headlong at Martin.

The others watched as their warrior expertly fought off the onslaught of Flaust's thrusts and jabs. There was no beast more skilled with a sword than Martin the Warrior. He seemed to be toying with Flaust.

But he wasn't toying with the fox. Martin's mind was swarming with thoughts of Rose as he struggled to keep his mind on the battle. His bloodwrath held him locked in combat, but all he could think about was the beautiful mousemaid and praying that he was not in one of his dreams. Praying that he had actually seen her alive.

Martin deflected Flaust's first spear thrust with his shield, spinning and dropping a knee, he caught the fox across the back with his sword. The spear tip snapped against the shield and Flaust was left holding a broken shaft in his paw. Howling he turned as Martin brought his left arm up to elbow Flaust across the jaw. Seeing his chance, Flaust pulled his broken weapon back and drove it down Martin's side. Finding the join of the breastplate and the shoulder plate, the jagged shaft was pushed down the warrior's unprotected body.

Martin winced in pain as he felt the shaft splinter as it cut deep into his side, ricocheting off his flesh, his ribs, his armor to flesh again. Clenching his teeth against the anguish, he spun away from Flaust, bringing his arm down hard to break the shaft off from the fox's grasp. He ducked as Flaust swung his mace, and as Flaust brought the mace high above his head to bring it down into a double handed downward swing, Martin stood up, forcing his blade deep into the fox's chest.

"I told you Flaust," Martin rasped, breathing hard. "You won't have your way."

And with that he kicked the dead fox off his blade and stood staring at the handful of horde beasts left alive in front of him.

"Well, what of the rest of you?" Martin yelled at the crowd. "Want to join your leader?"

Not one stirred and they shared quickened glances to each other.

"Then, it's done," Martin continued. "Lay down your weapons and get out. I want you off this land by nightfall. And if you don't, I will kill whoever has the stupidity to stay."

A giant clash sounded as the horde threw down their weapons and bolted out the door, pushing each other as they went.

Ratherwood came up beside Martin as he starred in deep concentration at the door trying to get his breathing under control and waiting for the red mists of battle to clear from his eyes.

"Want us to follow them?" the mouse asked.

Looking up at the rafters, Martin motioned to the bow beasts to swing down. Six hares easily jumped down from the heights and landed in from of Martin.

"Trubbs take your hares and follow them at length and make sure they are well on their way and they don't have a hide out somewhere," Martin commanded looking about the damaged lodge. "Skipper, get these bodies out of here. Ratherwood, you and Gonff see to the wounded and get a casualty count." The fighters dispersed quickly at Martin's instructions.

"Lis?"

"Aye, laddie-buck," said the rough looking mouse that was in charge of the evacuation. At Martin's silence, Lis moved closer so that he was standing beside him as Martin leaned on his sword.

"Injured?" asked Lis.

"Minor," Martin answered. "You got everyone out? Everyone is safe?"

"Er, yes," Lis said, rubbing the back of his neck. "They are alright, none injured, just scared and frightened."

"Where are they?"

"Outside on the green. Most of them are helping with the wounded."

"Good," Martin breathed. "See to the wounded…"

"Marthen?" a gruff voice came from behind him.

Turning Martin found himself looking into the kind old eyes of his old mole friend, Grumm. Smiling, Martin walked over to him.

"Grumm!" he said, joy evident on his face. "Good to see you again old friend."

"O zurr Marthen," Grumm started, tears rolling down his face. "Yarn made ie just in toime. Wez r gonna be slaves to that there fox," pulling himself together, Grumm managed to croak out, "But Marthen, you'm gots to know someit. Miz Rozer, she, um…"

"Ahoy ol' Grumm, let's go mate!" Skipper called to the mole. "You and your moles are needed to dig these vermin some resting places. You can thank Martin later!"

"Oi be thur in un minute zurr," Grumm called and waved his moles to follow the otter and his folk out the doors. Turning back to Martin, Grumm took a deep breath.

"What is it Grumm?" Martin encouraged his friend.

"Well, zurr, im not the rioght un to tell thee this, but Miz Rozer," Grumm stopped at the pain that showed in Martin's eyes at the mention of Rose's name. He couldn't go on. Grumm turned to leave.

"Wait, Grumm, what about Rose?" Martin called.

Grumm stopped at the door and turned his head slowly to the warrior.

"Shee bee aolive, Marthen."

The news hit Martin hard. Though he had seen her through battle as Lis dragged her away from danger, hearing the words out loud somehow made it become real. Breathing hard, Martin fought back tears of pain from his side wound and the pain in his heart.

"Where," he panted, "Grumm, where is she?"

But Grumm was gone. Was this another one of his dreams? Black started to fade in on his vision as the pain from his wounds started to take hold of his mind. Shaking his head, Martin tried to stagger forward, determined to find Rose.

"Easy laddie-buck," Lis said, going to his right side and putting the warrior's arm around his shoulders to support him. "Slow down. You're more hurt then you are letting on."

"I have to find her, Lis," Martin started. "I have to… Rose…"

"She's fine lad," Lis soothed. "She got out. Not like it was easy. She fought me every inch of the way. She was bound and determined she was going to get to you."

Martin smiled at the thought.

"But you got her out unharmed?"

"Yes, laddie-buck. Sent her with her parents. She's safe."

It was almost too good to be true. Rose, his Rose, alive, after all this time. Martin frowned. Was he hearing things properly? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Martin allowed Lis to ease him onto a nearby stool. Grimacing as he sat, Martin drew a short intake of breath as the shaft piece still left in his armor wiggled further into his wound.

Pulling Martin's shield arm up, Lis saw the shaft sticking out of his arm hole of his breastplate. He looked at Martin.

"Get it out," Martin nodded and Lis grabbed hold of the wood and pulled up hard.

White hot waves of pain flew through Martin as the shaft scraped out of his body. Coughing and groaning in pain, he leaned against Lis as he fought off the black mists that threatened his vision.

"Martin, you need to get that looked at…" Lis started as Ratherwood burst through the doors.

"Martin, Lis, come quick. It's Carik."

Martin looked up at Ratherwood, his pain suddenly forgotten at the thought of one of his fighters seriously injured.

"What's wrong with him Ratherwood?"

"He's lost an arm and he looks like he took a mace to the face."

"Where is he?" Lis asked as he helped Martin to his feet.

"Out on the grass by the waterfall. I'll go throw a steel on a fire to get it hot."

"Meet us by him when it's ready," Martin said as they walked quickly to the door.

"Martin, you need to go see a healer yourself," Lis started. "You are going to loose a lot of blood."

"I don't matter right now, Lis. Let's go get that young one fixed up."

**Sorry about the mole speech- not one of my strong suits!**

**Oh Martin and Rose... so close to being reunited...**

**Please read and respond! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**They're getting closer...**

Chapter 5

"Hold him steady," Brome said through clenched teeth as he tried to tend to a fearsome wound on a young otter's shoulder. The corsair's blade had cut deep and jagged, leaving it almost impossible to stitch. A mouse and squirrel were trying their best to hold him down as he struggled against Brome in pain.

"Stop, stop," he pleaded. "I can't take anymore, mate. Tis too painful. Just leave it open…"

"Nonsense," Brome told his wiggling patient. "If I leave it open it will take seasons to heal, that allowing you stay away from infection."

Taking a piece of arrow extracted by one of Noonvale's other healers, Brome broke the tip off and placed the shaft between the otter's teeth.

"Now," Brome commanded. "Bite down on that and try not to move. I know it hurts because it is fresh, but you have to hold still so I can work!"

The otter nodded and did just as Brome had commanded. It was a short time later that Brome was applying a dressing and bandage.

Getting up to look for his next patient, Brome spotted Rose walking down the hill with two pitchers of water. She saw him and changed her course to walk towards him. Coming up in front of him, she wordlessly knelt down and offered the otter some water. He gratefully accepted it.

Getting up she looked at her brother.

"So much suffering," was all he could say as she watched him scan the lines of wounded fighters.

"Come on Brome," Rose said, trying to bring him out of his fantasy where force was never necessary. "They saved us. Let's save them."

Brome shook his head and smiled weakly down at his sister's pale face. He knew that she was trying to put on a strong show. He knew that after Marshank, the sight of blood, even from a simple kitchen accident was enough to turn her stomach. He was surprised to see her here of all places, with all the wounded. Then again, she was probably looking for someone in particular.

"Yes," he sighed. Seeing his mother two rows over immediately drop to her knees beside a form shaking on the ground, Brome pushed Rose aside and ran over to help her. "Rose, go get more bandages!" He yelled back to his sister. Rose didn't need any other insistence and she put down her pitchers and ran to the cottage, away from all the blood.

Brome knelt beside Aryah, his eyes wide with horror. A mouse, not much older than himself, had let a mace get the better of him. His face was flattened on one side, his eye gone. There were scrapes and cuts all over his body, but there was something else not quite right. Finally, Brome's eyes rested on where his mother was pressing her shawl on the mouse's left arm; or the stump of where his left forearm had been.

Brome drew a short intake of breath as he and Aryah exchanged a worried glance. Within seconds the shawl was soaked with blood.

"Make it stop, make it stop," the mouse cried as he rolled from side to side. "Why can't a feel my arm!" He shouted through his closed eye. It was as if he knew it was gone, but until he opened his eye it wouldn't be true.

"Shh," Aryah soothed. "Brome, we have to stop the bleeding. He is starting to go cold."

Brome nodded. Just then, they were descended upon by the two fighters capped in red. One was the fighter who had helped pull Rose from the Lodge. The other knelt beside Brome and shared with him a worried glance. Piercing blue eyes stared at him.

"Martin?" Brome breathed.

"Ah, Carik," Lis whispered sitting at the fallen mouse's head. "Whatcha you doing getting your head smashed in?"

Brome was dumbfounded at what happened next. The two fighters went immediately to work on the young mouse. Martin ripped a piece of long material from his cloak. Wrapping it tightly around the mouse's upper arm, Martin yanked it tight just above his elbow. The young mouse groaned in pain and Brome watched as the blood seemed to come out of the stump in quick wave, then slow to a slight weep.

"A tourniquet," Brome said as Martin started looking for other wounds.

"Lis, go get that steel from Ratherwood. We're going to have to burn that. Brome, help me with Carik's head. These other scrapes are nothing to worry about right now," he dictated. Looking up at Aryah, Martin half smiled, knowing now was not time for formal greetings. "Aryah, do you have any willow bark tea or anything that will help take the pain away? He's going to need something."

Wordlessly, Aryah nodded and stood up and jogged towards their cottage.

Once she was out of hearing range, Martin turned back to Brome.

"Good," he said. "No female should have to see this side of war."

"It hurts," a small voice escaped the injured mouse.

"Not for long, Carik. Not for long," Martin lied. "Just a few more minutes and most of the pain will be gone."

It seemed to pacify Carik as the young mouse stopped trying to sway from side to side and lay still on his back.

"Brome, let's get that head wound cleared up," Martin said as he turned his attention back to the young ones head. "He may have lost an eye, but the wound looks simple enough. What do you think?"

"It looks like his cheek is broken, and his eye is missing, but your right, the wound itself is clean," Brome agreed. Brome went about cleaning the nasty gash left by the mace. As he worked at applying a dressing and bandages, Martin held Carik's head and handed Brome supplies from his pack. Once they were done, Lis appeared with another mouse and a red hot poker from the fire. Brome looked at the fiery steel in disbelief.

"You are not going to put that on him!" He exclaimed. "We can bandage it. It will heal…"

"It's the fastest way to seal the wound Brome," Martin said matter-of-factly. Positioning himself behind Carik in a sitting position, Martin hauled the young mouse's battered body up against his breastplate and wrapped his arms tightly around his chest. "We can't leave that tourniquet on forever and as soon as that comes off, he'll bleed to death."

Ratherwood sat down silently facing Martin and Carik, wrapping Carik's right arm around his body so even if he tried, the young mouse could not reach his left arm.

"And beside the point," Lis continued for Martin, "We aren't going to do it," he said taking Brome's paw and pressing the poker into it. "You are."

And with that he fell down on Carik's legs, holding them tight to the ground with all his body weight.

Brome stared down at the poker in his hand. He knew they were right. He had read about this method used for centuries in all forms of healing. He just never thought he would have to ever do it.

"Martin, what is going on," Carik's weak voice piped up, a hint of fear in his tone. "Why are you all holding me like this…?"

Carik started to struggle in panic, knowing something was wrong.

"Brome…" Martin growled through his teeth.

Brome knelt down, grabbing the stump of Carik's arm and pressed the hot steel firmly on the raw skin.

A scream like Brome had never heard erupted from the young mouse's mouth and slowly died into slobbering tears as Brome continued to poke away at his wound, ensuring all the flesh was burned and sealed. Carik was sobbing now and shaking from pain, limp against his holders.

"I wanna go home, I wanna be away from here!" He sobbed as white hot flames flashed through his beaten body. "It hurts too much! I can't take it anymore!" But his tears wouldn't let him finish and soon the pain as too much and he slipped into unconsciousness against Martin's chest.

The smell of burnt flesh reached Brome's nose and Carik's screams were still ringing in his ears. Brome felt the bile rising in his throat as he turned and vomited.

"You did well, Brome," Martin said as he and the others untangled themselves from Carik's body and left him lying peacefully on the ground. Nodding to one of the healers that had come up beside them he said, "Clean up his other wounds. When he wakes up, give him something for the pain immediately and sleeping draft. I don't want him waking up until tomorrow."

The squirrel healer simply nodded and went about his work.

"Brome," Martin said, walking up to lay a paw on his shoulder. Brome looked up at him with a blanched face. "Hello, Brome. Good to see you again."

"Martin, I, well, how?" Brome stammered. He had no idea what to say. After all this time, after everything, Martin just shows up and saves their lives.

Martin just hung his head and started chuckling through a half smile. Lifting his head again, he opened his mouth to say something to Brome, when a plump mouse came swaggering up beside him.

"Well, Carik was the worst of 'em, that's for sure," the plump mouse stated to Martin, cleaning off one of his battle daggers as he spoke. "These Noonvalers are quick at their work. The wounded will be all bound up before tea time!"

"Good," Martin nodding in acknowledgement. "Gonff, this is Brome, the chieftain's son. He is their head healer here, so to speak. Brome, this is Gonff."

Brome extended his paw to Gonff who grasped it strongly. "Prince of Mousethieves," he added with a wink. "Brome is it, eh? Heard about you on the way up here. Well you would be a good lad to know and by that I mean to tell us where to find some grub?"

"Well, er… yes, I suppose so…" Brome stuttered. He couldn't help but like the jolly mouse, but he still didn't know what he was going to do about Martin. Turning his head back to where Martin had been beside him, Brome found the space vacated. Doing a double take around him, Brome finally found Martin's figure twenty paces away from them talking to what seemed to be his captains.

"Getting status reports," Gonff answered Brome's wordless question with a wink. "Always helps with the wounded and makes sure we are out of trouble before he will even put a thought towards himself."

"A good commander," Brome commented. "He really needs to get that head wound bandaged."

"He will later, don't you worry," Gonff assured the young mouse. "Now about some food…" he scoffed as he through an arm around Brome's shoulders and started walking off towards the cottages. As they walked, Brome watched Martin shift to the left slightly. _Was that blood that just dripped down his side?_ Brome thought to himself.

"Oi, Martin!" Gonff yelled, waving with his free paw. "Me and the lad here are going to wrestle up some grub. You'd better come along, can't trust me not to eat it all!"

Martin waved in acknowledgement and pointed out directions to the group. When he was finished he started walking towards Gonff and Brome. His strides looked stilted and uneven, and Brome couldn't help but notice that he walked with his paw on his side where Brome thought he had seen blood.

Slowing his pace, Brome turned to Gonff.

"I think we should wait for…" but he didn't have time finish as Gonff and Brome watched Martin's form collapse on the ground. They both took off running towards the limp form, Gonff yelling as he ran.

"Skip! Lis! Ratherwood! Martin's down!"

Gonff reached his friend first and put his head in his lap.

"I knew he was hit hard in the head, but he fought so hard afterwards, I thought he was fine," Gonff muttered. Brome immediately went at Martin's head wound, cleaning and applying dressings. Skipper, Lis and Ratherwood weren't far behind them. The two mice went about stripping Martin of his armor; Skipper knelt beside Gonff bearing a worried face.

"I thought ye said he wasn't hit that hard, Gonff" the otter said crossly.

"I didn't think he was!" Gonff said, panic in his tone. "His helmet took the worst of it. Once we got it off, he seemed fine, you saw him, he kept fighting…"

"O' course, he gonna keep fightin'," the otter countered. "He don't know how to stop…"

"It's not his head wound," Brome stated as he pulled his paw back from Martin's left side. Holding it up, thick red blood dripped off it. Gonff and Skipper's eyes widened as Lis and Ratherwood removed Martin's breastplate to reveal a long deep slice down his side. Brome looked around to see more and more eyes starting to look in their direction. "We need to get him out of here to where I can treat this properly."

The four fighters nodded in agreement.

Skipper picked up Martin in a single swift movement. Looking at Brome, he spoke only one word, "Where?"

"To my family's cottage, just there on the hill," Brome said, pointing to the large house.

Rose pulled the extra set of sheets out of her closet and started tearing them into long strands of fabric, tears streaming down her cheeks. Emotions coursed through her body uncontrollably. She wanted to go out there and look for him, but there was so much blood. Besides, what would she say to him after all of this time? He didn't even know she was alive…

Just then, there was a loud noise that came from the hallway and she could hear her brother shouting.

"Down the hall to the left, put him on the bed."

Rose ran to the doorway in her room to see a brawly otter walk past holding the limp form of a mouse. Two more mice followed closely behind carrying bandages and supplies. Rose went to step into the hallway when she saw a long line of blood forming a trail from the front door of the cottage.

Putting her paws over her mouth to fight back the bile, Rose closed her eyes and sprinted down the hall to the small kitchen where Brome was stoking a fire. A plump mouse was with him as he poured a bucket of water into a large copper pot before putting it on the fire hook in the hearth. Brome looked up at Rose gravely.

"Rose, thank goodness you're here," he said. "Watch this pot boils. I will need lots of hot water. Tear these sheets into bandages for me and if mother comes in, please send her into my room straight away. If father comes, well…" his voice just trailed off.

"Brome, the hallway, the blood," Rose started, but she stopped when she saw the urgency in her brother's eyes. "Yes of course. Leave this mouse with me; he can carry the water in once it's boiled."

Starting to tear the sheets, her mind now on her purpose, she tried to act casually as Brome looked for more supplies.

"Who is hurt, Brome? That must be an awful wound to bleed like that."

"It's Martin, Rose," he couldn't lie to her. Immediately she stopped what she was doing. Panic gripped her throat.

_Martin, no, no, no,_ her mind raced. She got up to follow her brother, but he threw her a stern glance.

"No Rose, stay here with the water…"

"No Brome, I have to help you. I have to see him…"

"No, you can't right now Rose, not like this…"

"I'm coming with you Brome, like it or not…"

Gonff couldn't help but chuckle. This Rose was a determined sort.

"Take the lass with you Brome ol' lad. I'll bring the water in as soon as it's boiled," he said picking up the sheet and pulling it into strips.

"It's not just that, Gonff…"

"Oh ya send in the mother and by the sounds of it stow the father," he added with a wink.

"No Gonff, it's just that…"

"Well whatever it is, you'd better tell me after you catch up to your sister," Gonff said pointing down the hallway.

Brome turned and hurried down the hallway after his sister. He reached her as she stood in the door way, pale and thunderstruck.

"I didn't want you to see him like this," he said, putting a paw on her shoulders.

Martin was placed on his right side on Brome's bed, writhing in pain and drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. They had undressed him and had a light sheet covering his mid section, which was quickly turning scarlet from his blood loss. Martin groaned and twisted and coughed against the steadying hands of the mice as the otter peered over a horrific long cut down his left side.

Seeing Brome in the doorway, Skipper called over to him.

"Brome, this wound is full of splinters. They are going to be hell to get out with him flailing around like this."

Brome immediately walked over to inspect the wound. Rose walked slowly behind him, never taking her eyes off Martin's face. As she neared his head she recognized the sturdy mouse from the Lodge holding Martin's arm up for Brome and pushing down on his shoulder to anchor the injured mouse to the bed. When he looked up at her, she gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, again," she said softly.

Lis was speechless. He had noticed she was a gentle maid when he was hauling her out of the lodge, but he had not noticed how beautiful she was. He couldn't seem to stop staring into those deep hazel eyes. Loosing concentration, Lis wasn't ready for Martin's sudden burst of strength as he reacted to Brome trying to pull out one of the splinters.

Quick as a flash, Martin yanked his arm out of Lis' grasp, knocking Brome's hand out of the way and driving the extractor he was using deep into his open wound. Crying out in pain, Martin's eyes flew open and he tired to scramble up. Ratherwood went flying as Martin kicked straight back with both foot paws. Skipper pounced on him, using his weight to keep him still, but what frightened Skipper was the fact that Martin was staring up at him with red eyes and gnashed his teeth at him.

"Martin's getting bloodwrath from us trying to help him," Skipper breathed as Ratherwood and Lis came closer. Rose had moved out of the way into the corner.

"Bloodwrath?" Brome questioned, puzzled at Martin's behavior.

"Aye, bloodwrath. See the red in his eyes," Skipper said trying to push Martin's fighting body into the bed. "Easy on Martin, we're only trying to help."

"He's getting worse the more you hold him," Brome observed. "Skipper, I have to get the wound dressed, he's loosing a lot of blood…"

Just then Gonff walked in with the pot of boiling water. Quickly judging what was going on, he shook his head at Skipper.

"Let him go mate, he'll just keep fighting you…"

"I let him go and we are all dead beasts," Skipper shot back.

Then Lis had an idea. Remembering Martin's reaction to the idea of Rose being alive in the lodge, the fighter put his paw on Skipper's shoulder.

"Skip, let him go, let, er… Rose hold him."

"What?" Brome couldn't believe what he was hearing. A full grown otter male was having troubles holding this warrior down, how could his sister?

It then dawned on Gonff. "He's right, Skip. Let him go. She can calm him. It was her name that made him stop in battle before that Flaust caught him in the head. Try it. There are enough of us here to pull him back if it doesn't work…"

"Are you all out of your minds?" Brome questioned.

"Brome we have to try," Rose voiced from the corner. Bravely she walked over to the bedside. As she approached, Martin sensed another figure coming towards him and he fought against Skipper's hold even more. Rose took a jump back at his reaction. Taking a deep breath, she dug deep to find her courage. She found it in a song.

"You will find me in Noonvale, on the side of a hill," she started singing, moving closer to Martin as she did. Which each line she got closer, with each line he struggled less. By the time she was done the first verse he was just laying under Skipper's grip, eyes closed.

Putting her paw on Skipper's shoulder, she continued to sing as he slowly got up and stepped back from the bed.

"When the summer is peaceful and high,

There where streamlets meander the valley is still,

'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky."

Martin's friends could only stand and watch in awe as the golden notes weaved their magic on the warrior. The words were full of hope, the tune full of sorrow, and the four fighters stood rooted to the spot, spellbound at the song, their own hearts climbing to their throats.

"Look for me at dawning, when the earth is asleep.

Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,

'Neath the rowan and alder, a vigil I'll keep,

Every moment that you are away."

Carefully, Rose sat on the edge of the bed and as she sang the last lines of her song.

"The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly,

All the flowers and leaves born to wane.

Hear my song o'er the lea, like the wind soft and lowly.

Oh, please come back to Noonvale again."

Martin had rolled onto his right side laying his head across her lap and his left arm encircling her waist, leaving the wound completely exposed for Brome's administrations. Martin's breathing had slowed and was even and deep, his expression content, like he was in no pain at all.

Gonff was the first to speak. "I've never seen anything like that before," he breathed.

"I've never _heard_ anything like that before," Lis corrected him.

"I guess there really can be something said about the song that tames the savage beast," Skipper offered, breathing a sigh of relief as he watched Brome start cleaning Martin's wound.

"He's not a savage beast," Rose cooed as she stroked Martin's cheek tenderly. Was she really holding him again after all this time?

"Not under your touch missy," Lis stated, moving forward to help Brome.

Skipper cleared his throat. "I'm going to go back to the clean-up and keep an eye out for those hares. Call me if something happens," and with that he showed himself out of the cottage.

Ratherwood sighed and made himself busy digging into Martin's haversack for a clean tunic. Gonff went to grab more hot water; Brome and Lis busy attending Martin. All around her was activity, but all Rose could think about were the birds chirping happily outside in the warm sunshine and the handsome warrior lying in her lap. How long she had dreamed of him coming home to her, she couldn't remember, but at last her dream had come true. Martin was home.

"Alright, that's the last stitch," Brome said breathing a sigh of relief. "Let's get him sitting up so I can bandage it and then we can let him sleep."

Ratherwood and Lis hauled Martin forward as Rose and Brome gasped in horror as they both stared at Martin's back. It was covered with fearsome scars, long and jagged. Without thinking Rose reached out to touch one, shuddering at the feel of it.

"Oh, those," Gonff said coming up behind them and pressing bandages into Brome's hand to bring him out of his stares. "Those are what you get when you take on a wildcat on your own."

"Martin fought a wildcat," Brome uttered in disbelief, shaking his head. Rose was just speechless.

"Slew a wildcat, mate," Gonff corrected. Moving his paws to cover a strange patch of five rough spots on either side of his back he explained the battle. "In the final battle of the Mossflower war he fought her. From what we can tell, she had him clutched like this a one point. Then he must have gotten her claws off him somehow and she swatted him across the back. Once this way," he demonstrated running his paw over the scars, "and then the other way. Always attacking the back, a cat's way."

"A coward's way," Ratherwood growled. Rose looked up at his voice. This mouse didn't speak much which gave his words more credence.

"We found him near death," Gonff continued as Brome started to bind up Martin's side wound. "Weren't sure he was going to make it either. But he did and here we are."

"And here we are," Brome reiterated, his work done. Looking up at everyone, he said, "I think we should let him rest now."

"Yes, best thing for healing is a good night's, er, day's sleep," Gonff boosted. "Now I say ol' Brome, about some food…"

Brome chuckled as he led the three mice out he paused at the door looking back at Rose.

"Coming?"

"I think I should stay with him a while, in case he wakes up and doesn't know where he is," Rose answered.

Brome just smiled his reply and left the room.

Finally alone, Rose threw herself onto Martin's chest sobbing until the gentle rhythm of his breathing rocked her to sleep.

It was dusk when Rose awoke from her sleep. Smiling as she felt the warmth from Martin's chest still beneath her head she opened her eyes and raised her head to look at his face. Her soft hazel eyes were met by piercing blue ones. For a long time, both of them just stared at each other in the dim twilight of the room. Finally, it was Martin who broke the silence.

"I'm dead."

**Cliffhanger! **


	7. Chapter 7

***Note- I should have probably mentioned at the beginning that anything in BOLD at the beginning of a chapter or the end is an "author's note." So sorry for the confusion, learning as I go here!**

**Now should we see how Martin reacts to seeing Rose alive...**

Chapter 6

"I'm dead."

Rose was taken aback. Of all the things he could have said, that was the last thing she would have expected.

"What makes you say that, Martin?"

"I'm dead, I have to be," he continued, his eyes never leaving hers. "You're here," he uttered almost in disbelief.

"Of course I am here, where else would I be? I've always been here, waiting for you, my brave warrior," Rose breathed as she tried to soothe the worried creases in his brow.

At her touch, Martin burst into tears. Grabbing her paw and pressing it hard against his face, as if he would never let her go.

"Shhh, Martin," Rose soothed, "It's alright, I'm here. I'm here."

"I know you are," Martin cried. "Finally, finally, it happened, and we can finally be together. I have been waiting so long…" and he broke off into tears.

"Waiting for what, Martin?"

"To die. I knew I would see you again once I was dead. I couldn't count the days fast enough."

"Oh, Martin," was all she could say as Rose broke out in her own set of tears, flattening herself across his strong chest. His strong arms came around her and held her tight, never letting go as they both cried silently together. Easing his hold on her, Martin gently eased her up so that she was looking at him. He brushed her soft headfur from her eyes, now damp from her tears.

"You are as beautiful as I remember," he whispered to her. "I think I heard you singing as I died. You were singing your Noonvale song. The one you sang to calm the bees. It was so lovely. I felt like I was coming home.

"I've never forgotten you," Martin continued, "I've never forgiven myself for what happened that day at Marshank. Every day I thought of you, missed you, and longed for you to be with me. I always felt alone, even with my friends in Mossflower. There were times when I would just wander off so I could be alone with my thoughts of you. Even after my battle with Tsarmina, most of my memory was gone, but the pain of loosing you always remained, and your song. Always your song was in my mind, in my heart. It wasn't until the following spring, when the roses started to bloom that my full memory of you came back to me. When I saw that first bloom, I thought I was going to die. The pain was so great it felt like some beast was trying to claw my heart out."

All Rose could do was stare at her warrior. He had suffered so much pain. He smiled softly at her bewildered look on his face.

"You know, I was hallucinating in battle. I thought I heard your voice warning me of danger," he said continuing to stroke her cheek. "I thought I saw you. And when I was injured I thought I heard Grumm say that you were alive. But I think my mind was just imagining what I wanted to hear. What my heart was dying to hear. But you know it doesn't matter that I am dead. I have you with me again."

Rose just looked at him. What could she say to him? He looked so at peace with the idea of dying so he could be with her, he almost looked happy to be dead. But he wasn't and she wasn't. They were both alive, very much alive.

Taking his paw and pressing it to her heart she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Martin, you aren't dead."

Anguish flooded the warrior's eyes. He slammed his free paw against the mattress and gave a yell of frustration. Startling Rose, she dropped his paw and jumped off the bed, standing next to it. Covering his face with his paws the warrior yelled out in anger.

"A dream! Always a dream!" He raged. Taking his paws away from his face, he gave Rose a tortured look.

"You always come to me in my dreams. You always remind me of what could have been. Then you always vanish to places I can't go. Why do you torment me?

"I am sorry you died at Marshank," he continued to yell. "I tried to get to you, but I wasn't in time. You think I don't blame myself entirely for your death? I have lived in torture everyday of my life over grief for you. When will it be enough? When will you leave me in peace?"

Exhausted he slumped against the pillows, groaning, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Martin, I…" Rose started.

"No," Martin cut her off shortly, turning back to her. "Rose it doesn't matter. Whatever you are going to say, it doesn't matter. Two things matter in this world. Life and Death. We are separated by both. What could have happened between us is gone, and I will have to wait for what seems an eternity to get to you again."

"Martin, don't say such things!" Rose cried throwing herself on him. He was so unreasonable. Why couldn't he see she was there in front of him alive? Why was his love for her making him so blind?

He held her again and let her cry her tears away. He dreamed of her and often by the sounds of it. She wondered if his dreams had been the same as hers…

"What do you dream of?" She questioned, unable to hold herself back.

"You," Martin answered plainly.

"Well, that paints a pretty picture," Rose giggled through her sniffles.

Martin sighed.

"It's always the same dream. You, me, together. Away from war and hardship. Happy and living a simple life with all our friends around us," Martin smiled at the thought of it. "Marriage… family. I've even dreamt of our children," he said with a sigh.

"We have children?" Rose smiled.

"Four," Martin replied. "And as we watch them grow I take you in my arms to kiss you and… you vanish. My dream ends and I never get to kiss you. Every time I wake, I am alone."

"But Martin, you aren't alone. I am here," Rose tried to reason with him.

"I'm dreaming," Martin scoffed. "I've learned that the longer I keep myself from trying to kiss you the longer you stay."

Rose couldn't take it anymore and she leaned down and kissed him.

At first he went stiff and his eyes flew open. Rose tried to pull back, but Martin had brought his paws up behind her neck and back, pulling her to him again, kissing her passionately. It was Rose's turn for her eyes to fly open before she gave a soft moan and let her lashes droop. She felt like she was flying.

When their need for air was too great, they broke apart. Martin held her face in his paws as he breathed heavily.

"Rose?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, Martin. I tried to tell you…"

She couldn't finish because he was kissing her again. She giggled as he released her lips and she threw herself on his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck. How she had dreamed of that kiss.

"Rose, my Rose. My beautiful Rose," was all Martin could bring himself to say.

Rose didn't mind. She had no words for this moment either. Bringing her face up to look at his she opened her mouth to speak when a loud crash came from in front of them.

Instinctually, Martin pulled her to him and tried to leap from the bed to protect her. But his wounds stopped him and throwing his legs over the side of the bed was as far as he could get. Breathing hard, he looked at the sight in front of him. Rose pushed her paw to her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

Lis, Ratherwood, Gonff, Grumm, Pallum and Brome were toppled in a heap on top of what had been the door to Brome's room.

"What on earth…" Martin started, shaking his head at the ridiculous scene.

"Well, we heard loud noises," Brome started, wiggling his way off the pile and pulling Pallum to his feet.

"Martin shouting is more like it," Pallum corrected him as Brome pulled Grumm off next.

"Wez thuts iz bezt t' hav a quoick lizten," Grumm added.

Ratherwood rolled off the pile, massaging his head.

"Then this great lump had the idea of loosening the hinge so we could hear better," pushing Gonff off Lis who had been trapped at the bottom.

"Aye, mate, but it was this one who thought it best to mention food and I lost my balance" Gonff scoffed, pulling Lis to his feet.

"Ah, so that's how it's gonna be, eh?" Lis countered and the three Redwall mice started bantering back and forth.

Rose couldn't hold back any longer and erupted with laughter. Martin looked over at her and smiled. He had forgotten how wonderful her laugh sounded.

While Grumm worked at putting the door back on, Brome and Pallum came forward with a candle and a tray of food. Martin allowed Rose to gently guide him back against the pillows and pull the covers up over him.

"Those three will quarrel all night over that," Martin said with a chuckle as Brome felt his head for fever and adjusted his bandages. "The only way you are going to shut them up is to feed them."

"Well that can be arranged," Brome laughed as he felt Martin's pulse.

"I'm fine, Brome."

"Just making sure, Martin."

"Some light supper then," Pallum grinned as he offered Martin a cup of hot willow bark tea. Martin eyed the dark liquid suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Orders of the lady of the house," he added with a wink.

Martin sighed and took a sip. A little pain relief might be a good thing.

"Good," Pallum continued. "Now, when you're up to it, there's some vegetable stew and a good square of honey loaf. Nothing too heavy, gotta keep it light while you're healing."

"And since when have you turned into a healer, Pallum?" Martin laughed taking another sip of tea.

"Never you mind that," the hedgehog replied, wagging a paw at Martin. Turning, he motioned to Brome towards the door Grumm was standing at behind the still arguing trio. "Well, I think we need to take Martin's advice and get those three fed before I get a headache."

Brome followed Pallum to the doorway, looking back at the contented scene behind him. Martin sat up supported by pillows sipping his tea and Rose went about serenely lighting more candles, giving the room a healthy glow. He smiled. With the two of them together again, the world just seemed right.

Chuckling to himself as he watched Pallum and Grumm herd the arguing mice out of the room, Brome spoke out to Rose.

"We'll be at Council Lodge if you need us," he said. "Father wants to address everyone and make sure everyone is okay. We'll be back later. Just give a yell if you need something. I'm sure one of these Redwall chaps will be close at hand."

"Thank-you Brome," Rose smiled at her brother as he closed the door. She stared at the closed door for a moment, and then turned to where Martin was trying to stand up off the bed.

"Oh no, you don't," Rose said, crossing the room in determined strides. Bringing herself up in front of the warrior, she put her paws on her hips and tapped her foot paw impatiently. "Sit."

"But I thought I would take a short walk around while no beast was watching, make sure the guard is up and…"

"No, you won't!" Rose admonished him. "You are going to stay right here. The guard will be up; your comrades look seasoned enough in war to establish that. You just lie back here and rest," lightly pushing him down again on the pillows and resuming her stance.

Martin just looked at her. Standing in front of him, he got to admire all of her for the first time since their separation. She was tall for a maid and held her head high with the pride of her family. Her face had classical beauty, one that would never fade, and her eyes a wondrous hazel colour that trapped him every time he looked into them. She wore a gown fitting of her position of a chieftain's daughter, neither too modest nor vain and the cut hugged her figure nicely about her small waist to her slight hips where her paws were placed. He smiled, she was utterly beautiful.

"Martin, what are you staring at?" Rose questioned, starting to crimson under his intense gaze.

Martin shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered lying back on the pillows. He was quite sore and tired. Besides, she was right. Between all his Redwallers, they would have formed a guard and night watch. He really need to rest.

"Hungry?" Rose questioned dropping onto the bed and grabbing the bowl of soup off the chest by the bed.

"Starving," Martin answered. Slowly, Rose started to feed her wounded warrior. After a couple of mouthfuls, Martin shook his head at her.

"Ah, Rose," he started, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I can feed myself."

"Alright, warrior," Rose laughed, handing him the bowl and spoon, "Don't take any help from any beast."

"It's not that," Martin said shoveling a mouthful of stew into his mouth, "it's just that I can use both my paws. I'm not a babe…"

The sound of Martin mentioning babes, reminded Rose of his confession to her that he dreamed of them having young ones together. Rose got a sly smile across her face as she decided to have a bit of fun with him.

"Oh yes, I know that my strong warrior," Rose said going to the window and staring out of it at the stars. "Besides, according to you I'm going to have enough practice spoon feeding babes in our future to come."

Behind her she heard Martin coughed aggressively, nervously choking on his stew.

"Er, well, Rose…" he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you see, I was…"

"Oh well of course that was in your dreams that we have four," Rose interrupted, spinning away from the window and settling on the bed beside him. Leaning over so that her brow was touching his, Rose looked him in the eyes and said, "In my dreams we have six."

"Si-si-six?" Martin stammered. "Your dreams? What?"

Rose laughed. "So you were the only one who could dream of our future Martin?"

"Well, no, I suppose not, but six?"

"Yes, well, in my dreams we couldn't ever get enough of each other," she said with a wink. "My dreams didn't wake me when we'd kiss."

"Rose, I…"

"Martin if you could only see the look on your face!" Rose howled. He never did know how to cover up his embarrassment.

Martin just let her laugh. Placing the bowl down, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. A contented smile crossed his features at the thought of Rose dreaming of him as well. As her laughter slowed to a chuckle, Rose wiped tears away from her eyes as Martin continued to stare.

_Ah, she's right, _Martin thought, _we probably won't ever get enough of each other_.

"Are you quite done?" Martin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, I think I am," Rose giggled. "Oh, it's been so long since I've laughed like that! I don't think I've felt this happy in a long time."

Martin let a broad smile flash on his face. He didn't care that she had laughed at his expense as long as it had made her happy. Grabbing both her paws, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Rose questioned with a surprised look on her face.

"It was a thank-you," Martin said lifting Rose effortless across his body so that she was curled tight against him, her head on his shoulder. Pulling the blanket over her, he kissed the top of her head and gave a great yawn.

"Thank-you for what?" Rose insisted.

"For making me very happy too," Martin said with another yawn.

Rose just smiled and listened to his breathing slow. Thinking that he was asleep, she closed her eyes and gently whispered to him.

"I love you, Martin the Warrior," and she quickly drifted off to sleep feeling warm and safe in Martin's arms.

A few moments later, Martin gave her shoulders a light squeeze and kissed her soft headfur.

"I love you too, Laterose of Noonvale."

** Author's Note: tear...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The Council Lodge was full to capacity as every creature in Noonvale came to hear Urran Voh speak and find out more about these wonderful Redwallers from Mossflower that had come to save them from certain slavery. A steady humming of conversation filled the air as each creature turned to their neighbour trying to find out what the other knew about these fighters cloaked in red.

Lis, Ratherwood and Gonff had settled themselves at a table and pulled a platter of cheese and honey loaf towards them, quietly eating and listening to the crowd.

"Did you see how they fought? I've never seen anything like it before…"

"Why do you suppose they all wear red cloaks?"

"I wonder what happened to the one in all that armor. Haven't seen him around since the fight?"

"What exactly is a flower wall and why do you think the moss they speak of is red?"

Ratherwood just dropped his head to hide is laughter. "Surely, these creatures can't be serious?" he said to Gonff and Lis as who were listening to the same conversations he was as Skipper emerged from the crowd carrying a jug of strawberry cordial and four mugs.

"Find anything out, Skip?" Gonff asked as he accepted a mug from the otter.

"From what I can tell from the otters here, our friend Martin is a bit of a local hero," Skipper answered continuing to pour out the drinks. Pointing to two otters standing on the other side of the room he said, "That one Keyla and the other Starwort say that he freed a lot of these creatures here from slavery when he was a young one before he took off wandering."

"I knew there was more to his story than just defending his father's ratty old cave," Gonff exclaimed as he took another mouthful of cheese. "But why did he not just tell us? These folk don't seem to be anything to be ashamed of."

"Definitely not by the way that they cook," Lis chimed in watching tray of tray come out of the kitchens laden with food. "I mean look at all this food. Haven't seen a spread like this since we last left Redwall."

"Maybe it wasn't just the folk Martin was hiding," Ratherwood observed. "Maybe he was hiding something about himself. Gonff, were you able to get anything out of that old hedgehog about that mousemaid?"

"Not much," Gonff said scratching his chin. "Nothing past the obvious anyways. She's that Brome chap's sister so a daughter of this Urran Voh character. Known for her singing voice and her beauty. That sort of thing. When I asked him how she knew Martin, he just grinned and said it wasn't his story to tell and that was the end of it."

"Ahhh, they're hiding something," Lis voiced licking the cordial from his lips and looking round the room. Seeing a jolly looking hare across the hall doing some sort of a magic trick, Lis got an idea. "Gonff, you still got a flare for some showmanship?"

"Ha, 'course matey," Gonff scoffed. "Who's our target?" Wringing his paws and looking round the room.

"Over there," Lis motioned. "Never known a hare to keep its mouth shut once it's been impressed."

"Gotcha," Gonff said with a wink. Cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders, he grabbed one last mouthful of cheese and was off.

"Where is your sister, Brome?" Urran Voh asked as he watched his son slip through the door to the side room of the Lodge. He was putting on his over cloak he used only for special occasions. The purple material had been brushed perfectly and the golden thread at the hems added a touch of majesty, thoroughly asserting his position as chieftain of Noonvale. Sternly he eyed his son. "She should be here to address the villagers as her position in this family," he added.

"Well," Brome started, "I'm sure she will be along eventually. I mean, you are just making an address right? It's not like there's a feast…"

"Enough. Her mind may be forgetful, but mine is not. One good deed does not undo past wrongs."

"Urran Voh!" Aryah exclaimed as she came into the room. Standing beside Brome she gave her husband a strong glance. "You put that aside for tonight. Those brave creatures traveled all this way to save us and we will show them every bit of courtesy. _Each of them_."

"They bear arms in my hall!" Urran Voh shot back. "There is an _army _of weapons in my valley. Do you not remember what happen that last time _one_ weapon was in Noonvale? Do you remember the price for such disturbance?"

"There are only four of them in the Lodge father," Brome argued. "The rest have respectfully stayed outside so as not to overwhelm us. And the arms the four carry are light."

"It does not matter what they carry, they are still weapons, son."

"If you haven't notice, you are the only one that seems bothered by it!" Brome shot back, angry now. "Every other beast is glad to have them here, and is actually comforted at the knowledge of their protection!"

"Enough, the both of you!" Aryah intervened between the Chieftain and his son. "We can put this all aside right now and assure our villagers of their safety and welcome these… Redwallers… to our valley with open paws."

Urran Voh sighed. He wife was right, now was not the time to start a family feud. Duty called and family matters could wait. Nodding to both of them, he took a deep breath and opened the door to the Lodge.

"Got it," Gonff said in a huff as he slumped himself down beside Ratherwood on the bench. "Got the dirt, and it is a good one! Come on, let's get out of here and I'll tell ya all…"

"Good evening my friends!" A loud voice boomed from the front of the Lodge. Sitting up on their benches, the Redwallers could see a stately looking mouse address the hall, his paws open wide in greetings. To the right of him was Brome and on his left was a pretty aged mousewife clad in a flowing green dress.

"It has been a long day my friends, but at last we have peace to our valley once again. May it last forevermore."

"May there be peace in Noonvale always!" All the creatures chanted.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lis said under his breath. Skipper turned to look at him. The twinkle in his eyes told Lis that he was not alone in his thoughts.

"I would like to thank each one of you for your courage today. Any afflictions may you have can be brought to the attention of Aryah or I and we will make any amends of your ailments possible."

Brome cleared his throat.

"And of course we must thank our gallant rescuers from Flowermos… er, Mossflower," Urran Voh motioned to where they were sitting at the back of the Lodge. "Stand up and be recognized, sirs!"

A loud cheer went up to the rafters as Lis, Gonff, Ratherwood and Skipper all stood and made small bows.

"Thank-you!" Gonff piped up, never one to shy away from attention. "But the beast you really all should be thanking is_ Martin_," Gonff said staring straight into Urran Voh's eyes as he did. "But he is recovering from his war wounds and unable to be here tonight to celebrate with you."

Skipper followed Gonff's vision and watched the eyes of Urran Voh harden at the sound of Martin's name. "Gonff, what are you doing, mate?" He whispered to his friend.

Grabbing his mug of cordial, Gonff jumped on the table and raised his cup high.

"A toast!" he yelled. "To Martin the Warrior of Redwall. May his name remain here, _forevermore_!"

"To Martin!" Sounded a loud cry from the villagers.

Jumping down, Gonff swiped a biscuit off a passing tray as a flood of Noonvalers closed in on the four fighters, shaking paws and asking questions. Skipper quickly pulled Gonff aside.

"What was that all about mate? You sounded like you just threw down a gauntlet."

"I may have, Skip," Gonff nodded still looking at Urran Voh glaring at him from across the room. "I just may have."

Urran Voh was one of the last to leave the Lodge that night. He walked alone in silence towards his cottage, Brome having escorted Aryah home earlier that evening. Looking down the hill he could see small fires with patches of red huddled around them as the sleeping fighters were wrapped warmly in their cloaks. Up on the hill, Urran Voh could see the figures of otters watching the grounds, waiting to sound an alarm at the first sight of danger. He sighed deep and long. Had it all come down to this? Was there no such thing as peace left in this world? Must they all sleep with one paw on a blade?

Entering his cottage, he found Brome curled up in a large chair by the fire. Urran Voh smiled.

_He must have been waiting up for me_, he thought and took one of Aryah's discarded shawls off the back of another chair and covered his son.

Walking down the hall he peered into the open door of Rose's room. Moonlight flooded the small space, covering it with its bluing warmth. Expecting to see Rose sleeping soundly in her bed, he was surprised to see it empty. He didn't have to look far for her.

A faint glow gleamed under the door of Brome's door. Urran Voh slowly opened the door and silently took in the sight before him.

The candles had all burnt out save one by the bed. It was the moonlight that highlighted their sleeping forms, paling their features. They looked like living dead.

Silently he crossed the room to look at his daughter. There she slept, wrapped in his arms, content, almost smiling in her slumber. Years looked like they had been erased from her features and she looked like a young maiden again, untouched by sadness. Urran Voh smiled in spite of himself at the transformation. But the smile faded too quickly as his gaze turned to the other creature lying next to Rose.

True he was handsome and had a gentle enough expression when his eyes were closed, but it was what lay beneath those closed eyes that he didn't like. There was intense determination that burned bright in his eyes which frightened him and something Ballaw had said after his return from Marshank that had never sat well with Urran Voh.

_"__His eyes went red with fury and there was no stopping him"_ the hare had recalled on telling Urran Voh of the battle that so nearly killed his daughter. _His eyes went red._ Martin's eyes had always been a piercing blue that Urran could remember, yet Ballaw had said distinctly they turned red. He shuddered openly at the thought.

But then, in the moonlight of his cottage, his daughter and her warrior seemed peaceful in their sleeping embrace, immortalized like a long ago legend. He sighed. Maybe he was wrong. It had been so long since they had seen Martin and what had that otter said they were doing, building an Abbey? Surely, it would be all peaceful creatures who would found an order. He had never heard of a violent order be organized before.

There was something out of the corner of his eye that caught Urran Voh's attention. It shone brightly in the moonlight. Walking towards it, Urran Voh drew himself up in front of Martin's great battle sword which Ratherwood had placed against the wall with his armor and shield.

The deadly blade seemed to stare at Urran Voh through its red pommel stone on the hilt. Its fine black leather was tightly wound around the handle, but the chieftain could see wear marks from its constant use. The blade itself was true and straight, keen as a winter's edge. The deep blood channel that ran down the center promised death. The longer he stared at it a ringing sensation started playing in his ears, louder and louder, until he could almost hear the blade calling his name, _"Urran Voh, Urran Voh!"_

"Urran Voh!" a sharp whisper reached his ears in the darkness.

The chieftain shook his head and turned to see Aryah clad in her nightgown and shawl standing in the doorway. Wordlessly, he slipped out of the room and shut the door.

"What were you doing in there?" Aryah questioned.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was here?"

"Did we really need to?"

"I thought they would have kept him with his own kind."

"He is with his own kind, husband," Aryah said talking her husband's paw and leading them towards their chamber at the end of the hall. "And the quicker you realize that the easier it is going to be on our daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Martin awoke the next day the sunlight shining brightly in his eyes through the open window. Rubbing the sleep from his vision, Martin suddenly became aware of the vacancy his side where Rose had been sleeping the night before. Quickly scanning the room for any proof that he hadn't been dreaming again and she was in fact alive, Martin's gaze found Aryah sitting on a chair in front of the window sewing.

"Ah, Martin, you're awake," she greeted him, a warm smile on her face. Gently she got up and went to his side, feeling his forehead for a fever.

Quickly, Martin grabbed her paws, holding them tight, looking her anxiously in the eyes.

"Aryah, please," he pleaded, "Please tell me it wasn't a dream. Please tell me I didn't image it."

"Imagine what, young warrior?" a smile warming her face. "That your love is alive?"

"Where is she? Last I remember she was here with me."

Aryah clucked at him and motioned to the window.

"You've slept half the day away, Martin. Rose is fine. She is here and alive. Just doing her duties and preparing a welcome for a feast for you."

Relief surged through Martin as he let go of her paws and fell back against the pillows. He hadn't been dreaming. Rose was alive. He couldn't help the broad smile that crossed his face.

Aryah stood and gracefully walked over to the chest where a tray of food laid waiting. Picking it up, she carried it over to him and waited for him to stubbornly wiggle his way into a sitting position grimacing as he moved. Placing the tray down on his lap, Aryah poured him a cup of willow bark tea.

"Minus the sleeping tincture," she added with a wink.

"I wondered why I feel asleep so quickly last night," Martin chuckled at her, accepting the cup and taking a sip, willing the pain relieving effects to work on his tender body.

"Yes, well I knew if I didn't insist Brome give you something, both you and Rose would be up half the night talking and you needed your rest. As it was I had to shoo her out of her this morning."

Martin stared at her unblinking while the mousewife adjusted his blankets about his legs.

"Aryah," Martin started, "How? How is she alive?"

The mousewife stopped her fussing and looked Martin in the eye.

"That is not my story to tell Martin. The important thing is that she is alive and you have somehow managed to come back to her again. She will tell you when you ask her. By the sounds of it, you have your own great story to tell us, but I am sure in time, we will here it all."

Martin crimsoned at her words. He knew that what he had accomplished in Mossflower had been a great feat and he was proud of it, but he hated boasting about it. He always felt like after hearing it, creatures thought more of him than what he was, or what he longed to be.

Taking a plump strawberry and popping it in his mouth, Martin heard laughter and voices filter through the open window. Remembering his own duties to his fighters, Martin quickly downed the cup of tea and tried to lift the tray off his lap to get up.

"Hold on there warrior," Aryah said with a smile, taking the tray from his paws. "I'm not going say you can't get up, because I know that you will anyways, but let me get one of your friends to help you."

"Thank-you Aryah," Martin said kindly. He didn't know what to say to her after all this time. She smiled lovingly at him, a motherly look.

"I think it will be a short time and we will all be thanking you, Martin," and with a quick nod, she was gone, leaving Martin to his thoughts. He didn't have to wait long to be relieve of them.

The door slowly creaked open and Gonff came skipping in with a mop end on his head, calling in a high pitched voice: "Oh Martin, save me, save me from the big bad squirrels!"

Lis came crashing through next mock tripping and wielding a short dagger.

"I'll save you Rose!" He trumpeted. "Take that and that!" he parried with his imaginary opponents.

"Oh my hero!" Gonff-Rose sighed and fluttered his make believe eyelashes at Lis-Martin.

Martin started roaring in laughter, holding his injured side.

"Where on earth did you hear that!" he cried as Lis and Gonff gave deep bows.

"Just a swaggering old hare Gonff managed to impress into telling your tale by pulling out a few whiskers," Ratherwood said coming through the doorway. Settling down on the bed beside Martin, Ratherwood gave him a serious look. "Why didn't you tell us, Martin?"

"Aye, laddie-buck," Lis agreed, pulling some clean clothes from Martin's haversack. "You should've told us just so we didn't have to hear it from someone else."

Martin looked at his friends dumbstruck. Were they honestly getting angry with him for not telling them of his past? Oddly, Gonff was silent.

"And what would you have me tell you?" Martin exclaimed, annoyed. "It's not exactly a story you bring up at tea now is it?"

"No, but it sure explains a whole lot!" Lis countered at him.

"Really? Like what? Enlighten me please, because I fail to see how any of this information would have been a help to anyone?" Martin replied angrily.

"Your restlessness, your constant wanderings, that faraway look you get sometimes when you're off in your own little world. Your anger, your fearlessness, your incisive need to put others before yourself…" Lis started to list.

"Martin, you had your heart broken," Ratherwood added, "That takes a long time to heal, sometimes never…"

"Your blatant disregard for your own safety…" Lis continued.

"I mean look at your father, Martin," Ratherwood said ignoring Lis in the background. "He never got over his hurt. It drove him to his death…"

"I know!" Martin exploded. He had enough. "I know that my father lost my mother. I know it changed him. I know it drove him to his end, I know it killed him. Trust me, I know! I've been told many times!"

"We're just saying mate that you have had a rough go of it and if we only knew to what extent we could have helped you that's all," Gonff finally spoke, moving towards his friend.

"Help me?" Martin chuckled, shaking his head. "You think by knowing everything about me, you could have helped me? You don't even know the half of it.

"Yes, my mother died when I was a babe. I never knew her. I had friends growing up- I don't remember them thanks to that cat. I had a father who forsook me to chase after his own death. I had a grandmother who's own face I can't remember, but I know she died in chains. I had hard seasons under slavery, being beaten and half starved before I was able to escape. I experienced the most joy I have ever felt in the most danger I had ever constantly been in when I met Rose," he listed, his voice rising with each sentence. "Everyday we fought for our lives, not knowing if the next day we would live. Like those squirrels," Martin shouted as he angrily pointed to where Lis and Gonff had done their mock performance, "were trying to throw us off a cliff! They were trying to kill us for sport of their own game.

"I know I was happy when I was with her, even if I can't remember every detail anymore," Martin continued, slumping against the pillows. He hadn't realized he'd started crying. "And when I lost her, when I saw her slide down that wall like a broken doll, I thought my life would end. I wanted my life to end. After leaving the north and as I traveled to Mossflower, I thought of her everyday and everyday I thought of new ways that I could end my life just to end my suffering. Sometimes I would fight vermin bare pawed just in hopes that they would kill me.

"When I made it to Mossflower and met Gonff and all the others of the Corim, I had started to realize that I could help their cause," turning to Lis he said, "You said I am fearless, it's because I loved nothing- I never had anything to loose, but all to gain by my death."

Closing his eyes against the pain, Martin continued in guarded tones.

"You have no idea what it feels like to have felt so much joy and pain and not remember what it was you were happy about, what you were sad about. Tsarmina may have taken all the vision from my memory, but she could never erase the feelings for them in my heart. I swore when I left the northlands I would never tell anyone of Noonvale or any beast in this place, and I have kept my oath," Martin opened his eyes now to see his friends watching him with looks of sorrow etched on their faces. "Besides, even if I wanted to tell you, how do you describe a feeling with no story, no memory to go along with it? How could I make you understand the things we fought for and the lives we lost when I couldn't even remember the names of the creatures I fought beside?

"No. It was better left a misty memory of days gone by. And another reason why I could never add one more sad story to my life was to see the look of pity on anymore creatures- like what you three are doing right now!"

Lis, Ratherwood and Gonff exchanged silent glances. None of them had expected anything like what Martin had just told them. Not sure how to respond, Gonff cleared his throat.

"Well, you seem to be remembering more as you go," Gonff started slowly. "Let's get you dressed and out on a walk and see what else you can remember."

"Yes, laddie-buck," Lis joined in. "Let's go find this Rose and see if you can remember her some more," he added with a chuckle and laugh.

"Trust me Lis," Martin spoke solemnly, "She's only one who I remember clearly. I may have forgotten her face for a time, but the feeling I feel when I'm around her has never changed, nor the sound of her voice."

"Yes, I see how that would be a hard one to forget," Lis agreed, remembering Rose's singing from the previous night and how quickly it had calmed Martin's raging warrior spirit. "Focus on that feeling then, and let's get you up to go see her!"

Martin nodded and allowed Gonff to help him to his foot paws. He was still tender, but rested and once he found his balance, bore his injuries lightly. Choosing a dark red shirt covered by a forest green traveling jerkin, Martin looked dashing as he buckle his sword belt about his waist, swinging the supple black leather over his shoulders and adjusting the straps snuggly. Picking up his sword and scabbard he expertly fixed it to the straps so it hung cleanly across his back. Out of habit he fished through his haversack and pulled out his pouch of river pebbles and sling which he fitted onto his belt and two daggers- the larger of which he put at the side of his belt and the smaller one attached at the back, concealed by his sword as a last resort.

Lis and Gonff smiled in approval and took up the lead out of Brome's small room, leaving Ratherwood and Martin alone for a brief moment. Martin looked at his friend, a handful of seasons older than himself and the unspoken philosopher of the trope.

"Well, Ratherwood, no words of wisdom?" Martin questioned.

"What are you feeling now?"

"Regret and anger to tell you the truth," Martin sighed. "I regret not coming back here to Noonvale to see her grave- I would have found her alive. And anger at the Fates for taking all those seasons I could have been spending with her in happiness."

They walked in silence out of the cottage and slowly down the hill to where the Redwallers had made camp, Ratherwood watching Martin carefully for any signs of weakness. He didn't find any. Stopping before they reached the camp, Ratherwood turned to Martin and took a deep breath.

"Martin, there is a delicate balance of give and take. Many learn how to live with both and are happy through their lives. Some take from others to try and find their own happiness. Others give their own happiness away so others can be happy.

"The Fates had to take from you to make you who you are and what you have become. They took your mother and your father so that you would wander and get caught by that slaver. They let you escape Marshank, so that you could find Rose. Once you had revenge on your slaver, they had to take Rose away so you would leave the north and go to Mossflower. You had to loose Rose to make yourself truly fearless so that you could battle Tsarmina. It was your destiny to liberate Mossflower and found Redwall. Now that your journey is completed, the Fates have given your Rose back to you.

"You have given so much in your life and never once taken anything for yourself. I think it is time you stopped worrying about others and start taking some of your happiness back."

Martin couldn't help but laugh at his friend and slapped him heartily on the back.

"Is that all?" he said through his chuckles. Ratherwood smiled at him and started into the camp.

"No," he said looking over his shoulder. "Watch out for that father of hers. He seems to be a grumpy old sort."

"Whew! The tables are heavier than I thought!" Rose exclaimed as she dropped her end of the long table in the Council Lodge. Her parents had given her leave to plan a welcome feast for Martin and the Redwallers and she was determined to have it outside where they could all enjoy each others company. She had asked Ballaw and Roanoke to put on a performance for entertainment and had every cook in Noonvale preparing food. She had always prided herself on her ability to plan a feast, but this time she wanted to outdo even her own expectations. Everything had to be perfect.

"Oi don thoink it'll muve wid justa two of uz, Miz Rozer," Grumm grunted from the other end. "Oi's thionks wez need stronger beaztz than uz."

"Hmm," Rose pondered. "You're right Grumm. We need more help."

Turning towards the kitchens, Rose tripped over her long skirts and had to grab onto a nearby chair to keep herself from falling. Muttering to herself, Rose picked up her skirts as she heard Grumm snicker in the background. She went crimson. Grumm wasn't the only one to notice that she was wearing one of her formal dresses which stood out all the more because she wasn't used to walking in them. Aryah had noticed, giving her daughter an approving nod, but her father had only snorted at her effort. Brome had teased her. Still she was determined to wear the flowing pale green gown.

Holding her head high, she walked into the kitchens to find some free paws to help move the tables. She didn't find any.

The kitchens of the Council Lodge were large, but not large enough to accommodate the small army Rose had enlisted to prepare the food for the feast. Everyone was busy making, baking, slicing, dicing, spreading, whipping and arranging all sorts of delicacies for that evening's celebration. Rose worked her way through the kitchen, making sure to talk to every beast and answer any questions or give any words of advice. By the time she reached the back she felt exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Now, Rose, you should see the look on your face!" Chuckled a friendly voice from behind her. Rose turned quickly to see Martin leaning over the half door at the back of the kitchens staring at her with a big smile on his face. A great relief washed over her to see him up and about. Rose smiled back at him in silence. He cut a very handsome picture roguishly leaning there in the afternoon sun. The red pommel stone from his sword hilt reflected in the light, sending hundreds of red sparkles into the kitchen. Rose was blissfully unaware that everyone else in the kitchen had stopped and turned as well at the unfamiliar voice.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Martin called in, aware that he and Rose had an audience. "Any chance I might be able to try a sample? It smells delicious!"

Immediately, maidens grabbed trays and plates of pastries and cheeses for Martin to try, each trying to outdo the other. Rose, knowing Martin best, picked up a plain scone and spread it with wildflower honey. Fighting her way to the front of the crowd, she presented the simple token on a plate.

Martin's eyes danced mischievously as he reached for the scone. To every beast's surprise, she pulled the plate back, her own eyes full of mischief.

"You have to trade me for it," Rose said plainly.

"Now what would I have that a maid would want to trade for," Martin teased. "You won't want my sword?"

Rose shook her head.

"My shield? My armor?" Martin continued, tapping his head with his paw. "What would you like, my lady?"

_Your heart, your kiss, your touch_, Rose thought to herself.

"Ah, I know," Martin smiled and he handed her a red rose in full bloom. Rose just stared at him in awe. Looking down at the rose, she noticed he had taken the time to cut all the thorns off of the stem. That little gesture warmed her heart.

"Oh, he's so handsome," sighed Tansy, a flirtatious mousemaid two seasons Rose's junior. Rose's face instantly went a deep red. Martin laughed at her reaction and grabbed the scone from her plate, chuckling at her as he ate.

"Oi!" yelled a molewife from in the kitchen, breaking the silence. "Me piez from thee winda iz gone!"

Everyone turned to where the molewife was pointing at the empty sill.

"Who would have taken pies, without us noticing?" A young hedgehog asked. "And before a feast, too. Who would do such a thing?"

"Who indeed?" Rose repeated as she eyed Martin suspiciously. The warrior looked like he was doing anything not to laugh.

"Martin?" Rose asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Do you know who may have taken the pies?"

He shook his head, but his eyes were dancing.

Just then a bolt of laughter ran out down the hill.

"The young ones?" The hedgehog questioned, scratching her head. "But they can't reach the window from the outside."

Rose shook her paw at Martin.

"Martin, if you know something…"

"Alright!" he laughed. Opening the door he beckoned for Rose to come out to join him, "Come with me and I will help you find the pie thief."

Rose mentally remembered to pick up her skirts and walked gracefully to her warrior, accepting his arm.

"Don't worry ladies," Martin called over his shoulder as he closed the door behind Rose. "We'll find the pies!"

Turning his attention to Rose, he added, "And after that we can get those tables moved for you."

"How did you know I needed tables moved?" She said as she looked up at him in awe for the second time that day. When would he cease to amaze her?

"Let's just say a little bird told me," Martin winked as he watched Grumm slip back into the shadows.

"The crab just held the stave in its claws like this," Gonff said as he demonstrated with his pie covered fork. "And weaved back and forth, loaming over us with its large body. It would scurry this way, than that, and charge at us. We couldn't out run it on the sand; we thought it was going to kill us…"

Twenty pairs of eyes looked up at Gonff from pie mucked faces. He had decided to commandeer the young ones into a story time to keep them away from the fighters they were so curious about. Finding a spot under the willows by a waterfall pond, Gonff had started telling tales of adventure.

"What happened next, Mister Gonff?" asked a young squirrel. "Did Martin slay it?"

"Did he kiss it and turn it into a fair maiden?" questioned a hedgemaid.

"Well, no, not exactly," Gonff answered sheepishly. Taking another mouthful from the tray of pies he had liberated from the kitchens to feed his audience, he continued. "I danced with it."

"You did what?" the young ones rang out in unison. "Dance with a crab?"

Gonff nodded as he chewed. "And a fine dancer it was too."

"What happened next?" A burly young mouse asked.

"Well, next we traveled to Salamandanstron," Gonff continued. Putting on a scary face and a deep voice he added, "The place where dragons live!"

The young ones all gasped, full immersed in Gonff's tale when a young mousemaid, just out of her toddler seasons, sitting at the back of the group looked up the hill to see Rose and Martin gracefully descending the decline.

"Auntie Rosey, Auntie Rosey," she called, getting up and running to the two mice. Grabbing Rose by the paw, the young maid pulled hard. "Come on Auntie Rosey! Mister Gonff is telling the most wonderful story!"

"I'll be right along, Lily," Rose assured her, "Go listen so you don't miss anything. I'll be right behind you."

With that, Lily released Rose's paw, running back to the other young ones and sitting back in her spot, mesmerized by the tale. Rose smiled warmly at the maiden.

"Auntie Rosey?" Martin questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, that's what Lily calls me," Rose sighed. "She was orphaned last winter when her parents arrived this spring with a fever. They were the only ones affected, no other beast got sick and no matter what Brome or my mother did, they didn't improve. When they died, I felt so sorry for her, I started spending all my free time with her. After a time, she started calling me Auntie, and it stuck."

"Poor maid," Martin whispered, thinking of his own feelings of being an orphan. "She is doing better now," Rose said smiling at the little maid. "She has found a home with Keyla and Tullgrew in their small cottage down the hill, and she has made many friends here that watch out for her."

Martin couldn't help but notice the motherly look that Rose gave Lily. It tugged at his heart slightly to think of her as a mother to brood of young ones. Feeling that she was being watched again, Rose turned to catch Martin staring intensely at her again.

"Auntie Rosey!" Lily called her again. Rose broke their gaze as she dropped Martin's paw and sprinted over to Lily, settling her self down on the ground with her skirts billowing around her. Martin smiled, she was enchanting.

Martin continued to stroll down the hill when he heard Gonff yell:

"There he is! Get the dragon!"

Before Martin knew what was happening he was charged by twenty young ones who lunged themselves on him, wrapping their arms around his legs. The bigger ones jumped onto his shoulders.

"Bring him down!" cried the young squirrel.

"Protect the village!" yelled another as they fought the warrior mouse to the ground.

"That's it, mates!" Gonff yelled from the sidelines, still taking mouthfuls of pie. "That's right, tickle him! That's the only way to stop a dragon. Right behind the ears and under the chin, that's it!"

"Wahahaha, Gonff!" Martin roared out in laughter, "You'll pa-hahahah, pay for this-hahahahaha! Enough you demons! Hahahahaha"

Rose was laughing just as hard. Standing up she shook a weary paw at Gonff. "So you're the one who took the pies! Martin was right; we did find the thief, though I wish I could say the same for the pies!"

Gonff rubbed his full belly in satisfaction. "Aye, you won't have to worry about me until tea time now…"

"Ouch! Auntie Rosey!"

Lily cried, rolling out of the jumbled mess and clutching her forearm. Big tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Alright that's enough," Martin ordered, pulling the young ones off as he got up. Kneeling beside Lily, he laid a gentle paw on her back. "It's alright Lily, what happened, little one?"

"Crugger bit me and Flint shoved me!" the little maid wailed.

"Now that isn't very nice…" Martin started, taking the maid's paw in his own to inspect her forearm.

"Oh Lily, you're such a whiner!" the burly squirrel accused, marching over to the maid, wagging his paw. "You ruin all the fun! If I cried like that all the time, my dad'd box my ears!"

"I haven't got a Dad!" Lily cried as new tears of sadness dropping furiously from her eyes. Rose put on her determined face and was about to come to Lily's defense when Gonff grabbed her paw and shook his head at her.

Defensively, Martin picked Lily up and settled her on his hip. Lily buried her face in his shoulder sobbing. Walking purposefully over to Crugger, Martin stared down at him.

"Apologize," was all he said.

"Why?" Crugger asked. "I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault she hasn't got a family!"

Lily cried harder at the comment and Martin's gaze hardened at the young squirrel. Crugger shifted nervously under the stare.

"She has a family," Martin countered.

"Yeah, an otter family! Soon she'll be happier to swim, than run!"

That was too much for Martin. Grabbing Crugger up by the scruff of his neck Martin carried Lily in one paw and dragged the stunned Crugger in the other.

"What are you doing? Put me down, mouse!" Crugger yelled, struggling under Martin's firm hold.

"We're going to see how well you can swim!" Martin answered walking over to the pool.

"No, no! I…"

_Splash_!

Crugger landed in the middle of the water with a big splash. Coming up coughing and gasping for air, Crugger quickly swam to shore at Martin's footpaws. As he tried to climb out, Martin used his footpaw to shove him back into the water again.

"You'd better stay in there and cool your paws a bit, lad," Martin told her sternly.

"Crugger," a squirrelwife came running down the hill, calling her son's name. "Oh Crugger, get out of there this instant. You will wreck your fur!"

"It wasn't me, mum," Crugger began as he allowed her to help him out. "This _mouse_, threw me in the pond!"

"Aye, it's true, marm," Martin offered. "I threw him in to cool him off. He's got a quick tongue for insulting others."

The squirrelwife gasped at her son. "Crugger what has you father told you!"

"But it wasn't all me," Crugger whined. "That _mouse_…"

"The mouse has a name, I'm sure," the squirrelwife interrupted looking at Martin, "Mister…?"

"Martin," he answered, smiling warmly as he snuggled Lily in his arms.

The squirrelwife's eyes widened and her paw flew to her mouth. Crugger's jaw dropped as all the young ones bantered stopped and they stared at the warrior mouse in awe.

"Martin?" she fluttered. "Oh my, sir, I'm so sorry my son was a nuisance. Crugger, say you are sorry _immediately_."

"I, uh…"

"It's not me he should be apologizing to marm," Martin interrupted. Assuring Lily it was alright, he gently put her on the ground facing Crugger. Laying his paws on the small maid's shoulders, Martin continued, "It's to Lily he should apologize."

"I'm sorry Lily," Crugger said, staring at his footpaws.

"For what?" Martin pressed.

"For biting you on the arm by accident."

"And?"

"I'm sorry I said you were a whiner."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry I said you didn't have a family."

"Crugger!" the squirrelwife admonished him.

"I accept your apology," Lily said between sniffles.

The apologies done, Crugger found himself grabbed by the ear and dragged up the hill.

"You think getting dunked in the water was bad," his mother scolded him; "you just wait until I tell your father!"

Martin chuckled as he watched the two squirrels climb the hill towards the cottages. Dropping to his knee he smiled at Lily who was looking at him through wide eyes.

"Now little one, let's look at that arm," he said gently.

"Your name is Martin?" she asked.

"Yes."

"The Martin from Mister Gonff's stories?"

"Yes," Martin smiled as he inspected the minor cut on her tiny arm.

"The Martin from Auntie Rosey's story?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Martin chuckled, giving her hurt a get-well kiss and pulling down her sleeve.

"The Martin who saved us?"

Martin looked up into her eyes. "Yes, young one."

A smile crept over her small face.

"I just met a hero," she said and giggled to herself. Hearing Rose approach she pulled at her paw excitedly. "Auntie Rosey! I met a _hero_. I met _your _Martin. I have to tell Tullgrew!" And the young maid ran off in the direction of the Lodge to find her guardian.

Rose chuckled at the mousemaid.

"Thur Miz Rozer!" Grumm called from the top of the hill. "Wez bee movin 'ee tables or notz?"

"Oh no, I forgot!" Rose cried and turned to run after Grumm. Stumbling over her forgotten long skirts, Rose lost her balance and would have certainly fallen into the pool, had Martin's strong arms not grabbed her in time. For a brief second he seemed balanced, but his footpaws slipped in the soft grass and he lost some of his balance as Rose's body pulled him towards the water. Struggling to regain his foot hold, Martin hauled Rose up closer to his body hoping her weight would counter his balance. It seemed to work until Gonff came up behind him and pushed Martin's knee forward with his foot paw.

"Oops!" he laughed, as both Martin and Rose went crashing in the water. Dropping to the ground in hysterics, Gonff rolled gripping his sides as Martin and Rose gasp for air in the cool water. He wasn't the only one watching. Many Noonvalers and Redwallers had come alike at the sounds of Crugger's cries were now laughing alongside Gonff at the two mice bobbing in the waterfall pool.

"Are you alright?" Martin asked Rose as she laughed, treading water.

"Yes!" She cried, "But your friend is a dead beast!"

Gonff could only laugh in response. Weighed down by his weapons, Martin swan over to the edge and quickly discarded his sword and daggers onto the bank. By the time he swam back over to Rose, Gonff was up on his footpaws squatting at them with a horde of young ones at his flank.

"What's wrong, Martin?" Gonff chuckled. "I can't believe you lost your balance like that, mate."

"Lost my balance did I," Martin asked as he swam over to the edge, sinking low in the water, getting ready to pounce. "Let's see how good your balance is, mate!" With that Martin sprang out of the water and grabbed Gonff, hurling him into the pool. The young ones cheered as Gonff and Martin wrestled in the water, each trying to dunk or splash the other more. Rose had swam over to the bank and sat, laughing at the two friends.

From the other side of the pool, Lis jogged up to Martin and Gonff, muttering under his breath, "Stow the weapons, stow the weapons!"

Seeing Martin's sword and daggers on the bank, he quickly unclipped his cloak and covered them.

"Lis, what are you talking about?" Martin questioned, helping Gonff out of the pool.

Lis nodded in the direction of Urran Voh, making a straight march towards Martin.

"He saw some of the otters on the watch sharpening blades and then started to notice that we all are carrying weapons," Lis quickly filled in the two mice. "Let's just say he is not impressed."

Martin and Gonff nodded in acknowledgement as Urran Voh descended upon them.

"Martin," Urran Voh greeted him coldly. "I appreciate your absence from this valley has been great, but I do hope you remember its rules!"

"Good day to you, Urran Voh," Martin said formally, giving a slight bow, showing the chieftain the respect he deserved. "Yes my absence has been of some duration, so perhaps you may enlighten my as to which rules you speak of."

"You have brought fighters here, Martin son of Luke," Urran Voh eyed the warrior angrily. "They are walking around Noonvale armed. It is against our laws for a creature to carry arms. Though I appreciate what you have done to save us, you need not carry weapons. The threat is long past."

"My fighters will go armed as long as I tell them to," Martin countered, giving the chieftain a hard stare. "As long as _I_ feel there is a threat they will go armed, Noonvale laws or not."

"You will order your fighters to stand down!"

"I will do no such thing until the vermin scum who attacked you are leagues from here!"

"Father, Martin, please," Rose intervened stepping between the two. "Here is not the place, nor the time. Later, please…"

"Rose? Why are you here and soaking wet?" Urran Voh questioned her. "Soaking wet and he doesn't even offer you a cloak to ward a chill off," he muttered to her as he scooped down and picked up the red cloak to wrap around Rose's wet body, exposing the concealed battle blade and daggers. Immediately he shot Martin an angry look.

"You dare carry a sword around my daughter?" he questioned hard.

"Father, it's for my own protection," Rose pleaded. "Should any of those vermin return…"

"Quiet Rose! Stay out of things you don't understand daughter!"

"You can't talk to her like that!" Martin growled, pulling Rose towards him and stepping in front of her in a protective stance.

Urran Voh and Martin eyed each other coldly.

"Martin!" a young otter named Flisk called down for the top of the hill. "Trubbs and the hares are back!"

The warrior and the chieftain continued to stare at each other in silence. Gonff cleared his throat.

"Come on, Martin," he whispered in his friend's ear. "Let's go see what those hares found out."

His eyes still hard from confrontation, Martin nodded to Gonff.

"Yes, let's see what information they have brought us," leaning down to pick up his weapons as he spoke. Turning to Urran Voh he addressed him directly. "You are welcome to join us Urran Voh and hear what the scouts have to say. Bring whatever elders you wish. We will wait for you to begin."

Urran Voh gave him a slight nod and turned towards a group of elders that had been watching the confrontation.

Lis and Gonff were already making their way up around the pool to the Redwall camp when Martin turned to Rose. Pulling the cloak up around her shoulders tighter, he brushed strands of wet headfur from her face.

"I'm sorry your father talked like that to you Rose," Martin said waving Flisk down from the hill. As she turned her eyes up to his, Martin drew a short intake of breath, as he always did when their eyes locked. He wanted to kiss her as he did last night when they had been alone, but he dare not when they had an audience. Clearing his throat and motioning to Flisk, Martin added;

"Go finish with your preparations. Flisk here will round up some of the Redwallers and help you move the tables to wherever you need them."

"Thank-you Martin," Rose whispered, looking into his blue eyes. She hated the tension that was between Martin and her father. They had never truly gotten along being beasts of two different paths, but a large rift had been placed between them now from the aftermath of Marshank.

Martin gave her paws a quick squeeze and strode off to the Redwaller's camp.

Giving a long sigh, Rose turned to Flisk.

"I hope you brought your strength with you," she smiled at the otter, "these tables are heavy!"

The young otter just stood rooted to the spot. He was mesmerized by clear hazel eyes.

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Trubbs, Wother and Ffring sat around a low fire eating a quick meal of apples, lettuce and cheese with a square each of dark rye bread. Skipper, Ratherwood, Lis and Gonff sat there as well waiting for Martin and Urran Voh to join them.

"I tell you mate, had Flisk not yelled down when he did, I think Martin was going to clock that ol' mouse in the snout," Gonff scoffed as he took a swig of ale from a flask. Passing it to Skipper, he continued. "I mean, he didn't even discuss reasons, it was just this is the law, blah, blah, blah."

"I'm actually surprised Martin didn't hit him," Lis piped up, "Elder, chieftain or father, you don't speak like that to a maid."

Ratherwood sat in silence, as was his way. Since he wasn't there, he wouldn't weigh in on the issue. Wordlessly he accepted the flask, taking a quick drink before offering it to the hares, which declined in favour of their cordial.

As Martin entered the camp a great cheer went up for the otters and mice and he received many get-wells and pats on the back. When he had visited earlier that day, it had been quiet, most of the fighters resting or changing guard. He had visited Carik briefly who seemed to be holding his own. Martin had been on his way to find Brome to ask him to come take a look at him when the smells from the kitchens had caused his detour to the Lodge and Grumm had found him.

Making his way to the small war council he slumped himself down on the ground beside Gonff and Ratherwood.

"Tired?" Ratherwood questioned, eyeing the warrior suspiciously.

"A little," Martin confirmed. Rubbing his side gently, he leaned back and stretched his legs. "Any sign of them yet?"

"Not yet," Skipper offered.

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth than Urran Voh and two elderly mice and one mole came winding through the camp. Martin stood and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Thank-you for coming," Martin said as politely as his voice would let him. "Since this concerns Noonvale, I thought it best for you to be involved.

"Yesterday after the battle, I employed our friends from Salamandanstron to follow the remnants of Flaust's horde and make sure that they were on their way and that they didn't have a hide out somewhere close by," he continued, filling the Noonvalers in. "Trubbs, what did you find?"

"Well, those blighters can jolly well run, don't cha know," Trubbs began.

"Didn't stop for one meal!" Wother piped up.

"Right scared they were!" Ffring added.

"Followed them all the way to the coast," Trubbs continued. "Four ships they had, riding on the shallows. Cowardly fox was a commodore!

"Well we watched them from the beach for a bit, they moved all the supplies they had into one ship and off they went."

"Didn't see them transfer over any slaves, wot."

"Just vittles 'n' arms."

"What about the other three ships?" Skipper questioned. "They just left them there?"

"Yes sirrah. Too many ropes, not enough paws if you get my drift, wot."

"Were they riding on anchor, Wother, or just beached in the shallows?" Lis asked.

"Anchor by the looks of it, bucko!" Wother answered with a wink.

"Meant for high seas," Ratherwood observed.

"Ships were light in the waters, that's for sure," Wother continued. "Nothing left on them. We searched them before we left for any creatures. There were none to be found anywhere. Just empty vessels. We left Jerco, Larken and Fflora to watch them in case more vermin found them."

They all looked at Martin, awaiting his decision. Even Urran Voh found himself wondering what the warrior would do. To him it seemed over. The slavers were gone.

"How many could the ship hold Ffring?" Martin questioned, staring into the fire as he stirred the embers with a stick.

"Not much," Ffring said scratching his chin. "Maybe have a horde and about fifty oar slaves a piece…"

"And how big were the store cabins?"

"Not very big," Ffring answered. "Like I said, not too big of a ship, wot!"

Urran Voh stared at Martin. Why was he asking such insignificant questions?

"Well if the ships were small and they were only able to take one than there isn't many of them left," the chieftain proclaimed, nodding to elders who accompanied him. "Surely we are out of threat."

"What are you thinking Martin?" Skipper questioned, watching Martin's eyes as his mind worked.

The warrior was silent for a moment as if trying to find the right words to explain himself. It would have been easy if it was just the Redwallers, but with the Noonvalers, Martin had to explain it thoroughly and correctly.

"The fox had four ships, four _small_ ships, at his disposal. He was looking for oar slaves and wasn't going to take the young ones," he said stating the obvious. The Redwallers seemed to be following his train of thought as they nodded. Martin looked at Urran Voh as he continued. "That Flaust was cruel, but not that good a fighter to command four ships and the loyalty of three separate crews from his own."

Puzzled, Urran Voh tilted his head in confusion. What was this young mouse getting at?

"Flaust was a runner, a go-getter," Martin continued, seeing the look of confusion on the Noonvalers' faces. "He was sent by his master to get slaves. A master far enough away that young ones won't survive the voyage- easier to kill them before you set out, but close enough that they didn't need large stores to make the journey. A master stronger than himself, a master terrifying enough to hold four vermin crews loyal to his bidding and then return to him after their defeat."

"If this master is that far away, maybe we need not worry," Urran Voh replied.

"That only makes it harder to know when they will strike next," Martin explained. "They obviously are in need of slaves. They know where you are and that you haven't the means to protect yourself. It's a matter of time before the come back."

There was a long silence as the elders of Noonvale registered the threat. Urran Voh sat dumbfounded. They had always been hidden in Noonvale. They had always enjoyed peace. Now after all this time, they were exposed and to a threat with an undisclosed agenda.

"Thern beee more war ta Noonvale," the old mole spoke solemnly.

"Not if I can help it," Martin interjected, his eyes flashing a determined light.

Looking around at the treetops and the wind fluttering through the trees, the warrior watched as a pair of leaves floated down to land in front of him. He picked them up, gently in his paw. An alder and a rowan leaf. A smile came to him as he thought of Rose and her song.

"We need to dispose of those ships they left as a landmark," Martin said sternly.

"Sink them?" Skipper asked.

"Run them down the coast first," Martin said.

"Throw them off their bearings," Ratherwood nodded.

"Then burn them," Martin continued. "Leave only tracks going south. Pull them away from the valley."

As Martin and his Redwallers set about making plans and strategies, Urran Voh listened. He was greatly impressed by Martin's skill as a commander. Thoroughly he discussed his plans with not only his captains, but took their advice and even asked the elders opinions. He was amazed at Martin's insistence that the day to day doings of Noonvale should not be interrupted. Though he seemed to struggle with remembering names of some of the creatures he had met before during his time in Noonvale, he did not need to be reminded a second time. He seemed to genuinely care about the safety of Noonvale and its inhabitants. This was not the blood thirsty warrior that Urran Voh had envisioned, storming into Noonvale and turning up its valley to make ditches and walls. Here was a mouse that was doing everything in his power to ensure violence didn't find its way into Noonvale ever again.

Urran Voh always had an appreciation for Martin's determination, be it viewed in a good light or dark, but now his determination mingled with experience and wisdom beyond his seasons and Urran Voh found himself molding that appreciation into a great respect.

"So, it's settled then," Martin concluded. "Tomorrow Skipper and his otters will join the Long Patrol and dispose of the ships, then travel to Redwall. The rest of us will stay for a fortnight, ensuring the vermin don't come back right away, and then head south along the western shore."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Good," Martin said wryly, his energy starting to fade fast. "Urran Voh, I hope you can appreciate now why we must go armed, at least for the time being. I can assure you that no Redwaller will use force on any Noonvaler. In our hearts, we too are creatures of peace, but we must be allowed to carry the means to defend ourselves if we are required to provide protection to the valley."

Urran Voh nodded. "Yes, warrior. I did not know that we were still in danger. My apologies. I only ask that you go armed as lightly and with them as concealed as possible."

"Agreed," Martin said smiling at the chieftain.

"There seems to be one issue that we have not thought of," one of the Noonvale elders, Feeney, announced. "Martin, you have already said we are exposed to these slavers, yet you and your Redwallers will be leaving our valley in a matter of days. You say we are under your protection, but how will you help us if we are placed under attack? How long will it take you to come to us when we are in need?"

All eyes went to Martin as Gonff gave him a sympathetic look. He knew his friend could stretch himself thin, but how thin was the question at hand. Redwall was leagues from Noonvale.

"I won't lie to you Feeney," Martin started, taking a long breath. "Redwall is a fortnight's hard march from Noonvale. You would have to send for me the moment you thought there would be danger and at that, I still might be to late," turning directly to Urran Voh he said, "Allow me to leave a garrison of fighters up here for your protection."

"No, warrior," Urran Voh shook his head. "I do not want to make war a figurehead in our valley."

"What about allowing Martin to train some of your villagers then?" Gonff suggested. "That way, if there is a threat, you can at least put up a resistance to give him some more time to get up here if you so need."

Urran Voh thought about that. "There is some merit to your words, Mister Gonff. I will think on it. Perhaps, some minor defensive training to those willing to learn would be wise," turning to Martin he added. "I will let you know in the morning."

Martin nodded. Unable to hold his yawns back anymore, he tried to stretch, but stopped himself short as he felt his stitches pull. Wincing slightly, he put his paw to his side. Ratherwood and Urran Voh noticed as the others were cheerfully talking amongst themselves.

"Martin, you had better have a rest," Ratherwood started at him.

"Why don't you come with me lad?" Urran Voh said, getting to up and offering Martin his paw. "Brome had better get that wound redressed and you can have a peaceful rest in the cottage. Besides, it has been a long time since you and I talked alone."

Martin took Urran Voh's paw and allowed him to help him to his paws. Standing in front of the chieftain, Martin smiled at the fact that he was now taller than the patriarch. Urran Voh seemed to notice too and playfully ruffled Martin's ears.

"Don't get too smart," he chuckled, turning to lead Martin towards the cottage. Turning over his shoulder he shouted to the Redwallers. "Remember, the feast starts at dusk. Everyone is to come and bring your appetites!"

"Oh, Rose is that Martin's cloak!" Tansy fussed as she walked beside Rose on her way to her cottage. Martin's Redwallers had proved to be good volunteers and she soon had everything she needed set up and organized. Aryah had come past on her way from her daily stroll through the village and had highly praised Rose for her design. She had been letting Rose handle more and more responsibility over the past seasons and was glad to see her daughter rising to the occasion. Rose had beamed at her mother's praise. Satisfied with Aryah's approval that preparations were complete, Rose had dismissed everyone to make themselves ready for the celebration. Since Tansy's family cottage was close to Rose's, the mousemaid had decided to walk home with her.

"It isn't actually," Rose corrected her. "It is actually one of his captain's. I must remember to give it back to him tonight."

"Well I hope you don't keep all of them to yourself tonight," Tansy pouted. "We all want to have a dance with Martin too tonight, or at least with some of his fighters!"

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "From what I can remember, Tansy, Martin doesn't dance much, but you are welcome to try!"

Reaching the cross paths, Rose bid Tansy farewell and hurried up the path to her cottage. Letting herself in, Rose removed her borrowed cloak hanging it on a peg, smiling to see Martin's sword and daggers hung peacefully by the door. Turning into the room, Rose immediately laid her eyes on Martin, stretched out on her mother's lounge in front of the fire, sound asleep. His shirt was off and his wound freshly bandaged. Walking over to him quietly she allowed herself to fantasize about the scene before her, thinking that one day she would find him in a similar situation in their own cottage.

Rose settled herself on the floor beside him. His sleep looked peaceful enough, but his face was troubled. Rose frowned. Had he had more confrontations with her father?

Trying not to think of it, Rose started to scan Martin's exposed body in admiration. Maturity had added muscle to his sturdy frame and his arms and shoulders were strongly defined by his training. His face had aged slightly, turning him from being youthfully charming to roguishly handsome. Battle scars marred his fur in places, adding to the mystical quality he had about him. Had he really fought a wildcat? Rose didn't dare look at his back, shuddering at the memory from the day before when she had seen those scars.

"Rose," Urran Voh said from the hallway, beckoning his daughter to him. Rose got up dutifully and went to her father. "Let him sleep daughter, his wound is hurting him greatly."

Rose nodded and followed her father into the small kitchen where her mother and Brome were at the table rolling bandages and organizing herbs, their faces worried.

"What's wrong?" Rose questioned. Seeing her family all together in the same room in silence was slightly unnerving to her.

"Martin's wound is a lot more trouble than I thought," Brome started. "He's a fast healer, but there were a couple more slivers that I missed. We had to open him up again and get them out."

Rose paled imagining the pain he would have been in.

"How can that be?" Rose breathed, "I thought you said you had them all last night?

"Brome thought he had Rose," Aryah intervened, knowing Brome's anguish at his mistake. "But with Martin moving around as much as he did today, he worked them up from where they were imbedded. We got them all out this time, but he will be quite sore for a few days. I've ordered him not to leave this cottage, save the feast tonight."

"I didn't even notice he was in pain when I saw him today," Rose recalled. "He seemed fine, even after he and Gonff wrestled in the pond."

"I don't think that lad feels pain until he stops," Urran Voh commented pouring a cup of tea. "And those scars on his back. Brome said some of the Redwallers told you those were from a wildcat? I can scarce believe it."

"Gonff warned me he has apparently lost a lot of his memory, too," Brome added solemnly. Looking directly at Rose, he said, "Don't be surprised if you talk about things that he has no idea about."

"He did say something about that," Rose recalled, thinking of their first night together, "he said after his battle with… _Tsarmina_… he couldn't remember me, but it came back to him the next spring when he saw a rose…" She stopped there blushing, unable to continue such a private moment in front of her parents.

"Well he did well to get away from that wild… _Tsarmina_… when he did. At least he has the sense to tuck tail and run when he is so sorely wounded," Urran Voh grumbled.

"But Father, he didn't," Rose said sharply. "Gonff said last night that he _slew_ the wildcat, didn't he Brome."

"That's impossible, daughter," Urran Voh scoffed. "He's but a mouse. A brave one, maybe even foolish, but still an ordinary mouse."

"They did say that he slew a wildcat, Father," Brome countered. Thinking of the bloodwrath the fighters had explained to him and the red that burned so bright in Martin's eyes before Rose was able to calm him, he shivered. "I don't think he's an ordinary mouse."

"To think of all that young mouse has been through after he left here," Aryah said, taking her anger out on the bandage she was rolling. "If he had only stayed here at Noonvale, none of that would have happened to him! I heard this Gonff fellow was telling the young ones tales of their adventures together. Did you know he was imprisoned in some castle for an entire season before escaping?"

"Season and a half if you want to get technical," Martin's voice floated lazily from behind them.

"You're awake," Rose cried, running towards him and throwing her arms around him. Martin grunted as she squeezed on his wound, but didn't complain. Her affections felt better than any medicine. Nervously aware of her family watching, Martin loosened her hold on him while he donned his shirt. Taking her paw, he kissed her lightly on it. Rose instantly blushed.

"I… I… I need to get ready for the feast!" she proclaimed nervously, thinking of anyway to hide her blush from her family. Forgetting to pick up her skirts again, Rose tripped and would have fallen flat on the floor, had Martin not caught her again. Brome roared with laughter as Aryah and Urran Voh grinned silently at each other. Rose flushed into a dark crimson and fought back tears of embarrassment.

"Your making quite a habit of falling into my arms, aren't you?" Martin teased her.

Rose struggled out of his grasp and ran out of the kitchen, slamming her chamber door behind her.

"I think that is my cue to help her get ready," Aryah said, gracefully standing up. Looking at the three males, she said pointedly, "We may be a while, don't wait for us. Urran Voh, you must be there to greet everyone so hurry. You too, Martin, I don't want your Redwallers to feel out of place. And Brome, well you will need to meet with Kastern, won't you?"

"Don't worry about any of my lot," Martin chuckled. "They will fit in anywhere!" Turning to Brome, Martin decided it was his turn to be embarrassed. "So Brome, who is this Kastern your mother speaks of?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The feast! **

Chapter 10

It was well into dusk, by the time Rose was ready to leave her chamber. Her mother had helped her greatly through her embarrassment, presenting her with a new gown of the palest yellow with gold embroidery. It was supposed to have been a present for her birthday, but Aryah had decided that it would be perfect for the evening's celebrations. It was of Aryah's own design for Rose; gowns of formal lengths, but cut higher in the front to allow for the occasional turn or sprint without the wearer tripping. To add to it, they had braided Rose's headfur with tiny yellow roses.

Having left some time ago for the celebrations, Aryah had given Rose a cup of tea to calm her nerves before coming down to the feast. So Rose had sat in her room, with her tea, listening to the crickets and the gently rolls of laughter in the glen below. She found herself wondering if Martin would like the feast she prepared for him, if he would like her new dress, if he would dance with her, or if he would like the advances of the flirty maids like Tansy. Dismissing such silly thoughts from her mind, Rose got up and opened her door to the hallway. Coming into the main room of the cottage, Rose stopped in her tracks at seeing Martin lightly pacing the room. Hearing her, he turned giving her a handsome smile.

"I thought you were never going to come out!" He said gratefully, striding over to her. Taking both her paws in his, he looked down at her approvingly. "You're beautiful."

Rose just stared at him in awe. He wore a pale yellow shirt matching in colour to her gown, with a dusty blue tunic over top and his sword belt securing it neatly together on an angle. His sword hung ready at his side and his red cloak was tossed casually over his shoulder. She had never seen him so formally dressed before; she was surprised he had even packed something like that for his travels.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Martin offered his arm to her and said, "Gonff's wife Columbine, likes to make sure we are ready for anything when we leave to go anywhere, war or not," he added with a wink.

"I didn't know Gonff was married," Rose stated as she took Martin's arm, allowing him to lead her out of the cottage. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she said "I thought everyone had gone to the feast. I hope you weren't waiting for me long."

"Not that long," Martin answered, patting her paw on his left arm. "I wasn't about to let the hostess arrive unescorted. Besides, I wanted to be the first to tell you how beautiful you look."

Rose blushed as Martin closed the door behind them. Rose looked at the beautiful sunset, setting the sky alive with pinks and purples. A songbird called lowly in the background and Rose turned back to see Martin giving her one of his intense gazes again.

Lifting her chin up with his right paw, he looked her in the eye, "What's this? Blushing Rose?" he said, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"You keep telling me I'm beautiful, Martin," Rose confessed.

"I'm sure lots have told you that, Rose."

"And you keep staring at me so strangely," she continued. "I don't know what to make of it. Every time I look at you, I get all flustered and clumsy…" she stopped herself.

"Rose, I," Martin started, but he couldn't make himself finish his thought as his need for her overwhelmed him and he pulled her to him for a long kiss. Her body was soft and warm against his, the scent for the roses in her hair felt like they were drugging him. He continued to kiss her, not caring if any beast saw. She was his, she had always been his. When they pulled away from each other, Rose smiled up at him. She loved him. And by his smile she knew that he loved her too. Wordlessly to two mice walked together to the feast, both greeted by hearty cheers and excited Lily, who was quickly picked up by Martin and straddled across his hip. His other arm around Rose's waist, Martin leaned down to whisper something in Rose's ear and she laughed merrily.

Lis nudged Ratherwood and Gonff at the sight of the threesome. "Doesn't that paint a picture of the future," he said knowingly, as everyone took their seats.

"My friends!" Urran Voh cried above the melee of celebrating creatures. "I will not bore you with speeches this evening and ruin this great feast my daughter has organized!" Picking up his cup, the chieftain continued, "So, to peace and celebration! To Noonvale, our Champion Martin and his Redwallers! May you all enjoy this evening together, friends, in preparation, if I may be so bold as to say, of another certain occasion in the near future that will see those two houses permanently allied!"

Martin choked on his ale he was drinking at Urran Voh's words and Rose blanched as her father tipped his cup towards her. Gonff laughed at Martin's reaction and took great pride in hitting him squarely in the back to help him with the choke.

"Just trying to help you mate," he chuckled as Martin gave him a warning glance. "Ah, good, food's here. I was starting to feel my belly rumble…"

All of the creatures ate happily together, Redwaller and Noonvaler alike conversing like old friends. The Rambling Rosehip players provided a few skits of entertainment, causing large cheers from the young ones. Lily had made her way over to Rose and settled herself in her lap, enjoying the attention from her and Martin.

Aryah and Urran Voh watched their daughter from the high table.

"They look so happy," Aryah commented. "And Lily as well." Turning to look at Urran Voh she asked, "What was that comment about during the address?"

"What comment are you referring to Aryah?" Urran Voh said, watching the players perform another acrobatic feat.

"The one about another certain occasion in the future," Aryah pressed. "The one of the two houses being permanently allied."

"Well…"

"What did you and Martin talk about this afternoon on your way home from the council?" Aryah questioned. "You couldn't stand the thought of him before and now you announce your anticipation of his marriage to your own daughter."

"Let's just say he is a different mouse than the one I remember."

"He is the _same_ mouse Urran Voh. Perhaps you are looking at him through different eyes."

"Perhaps," Urran Voh said with a wink.

"We want a story! We want a story!" Chanted the young ones as the players finished their final act. Crugger ran over to Gonff and pulled at his paw.

"Come on Mister Gonff, please come tell your story!" the young squirrel pleaded. "We haven't heard the end of it yet!"

Gonff slowly got to his paws with a flamboyant sigh. "Well Skip, you'd better help me with this one. If we are going to tell the tale properly, we had better start at the beginning…"

"Gonff, no," Martin eyed him warily. "No beast wants to hear that old tale…"

Turning to Martin, Gonff whispered to him, "Oh stop being a stick in the mud Martin, _every beast_ wants to hear that story…"

"No Gonff, I bet they don't."

"Well we'll put it to a vote then," Gonff chuckled as he gallantly leapt on to the table in front of Martin and Rose. Turning to his audience, he threw his arms wide, "Who here wants to hear the story of how our Martin slew a wildcat!"

A great cheer roared up at Gonff's proclamation. Jumping down and somersaulting into the middle of the celebration, Gonff started his tale.

"Now to hear the story fully, we have to start at the beginning," he begun, walking about the circle addressing every beast. Leaning on Martin and Rose's table he scoffed, "This isn't a story of love," making a gagging sound, "or a story of great riches."

Reaching down he grabbed Martin's great sword and walked with it into the circle, thrusting it into the ground. Gasps came up from the crowd as the light danced off the blade and stone. "This is a story of great courage and bravery; of standing up for those weaker than yourself and saying no to tyranny. And it all began on a cold winter's day when a lone warrior walked into Mossflower…"

"He's going to outdo himself this time," Lis chuckled to Martin from his seat.

"It's going to be his crowning performance," Skipper added, winking at them as he went to join Gonff in the story telling.

Martin just smiled and shook his head. He glanced over to see Rose and Lily transfixed by the tale. Looking about the feast, Martin noted every beast was mesmerized by Gonff's story. Chuckling to himself, he leaned back in his chair and listened to his friends.

The story went long into the night. Fortresses and dungeons, riddles and dunes, mountains and fire, seas and ballistae and then to one final battle the storytellers weaved. Martin only had to clear his throat loudly a few times when Gonff and Skipper exaggerated too much. When they were done they took a long bow and a mighty cheered roared up from the crowd. Crying for more, Gonff waved them off.

"That's all of tale for now, but I'm sure there's more to come," he said with a wink. "But perhaps, our warrior wouldn't object to a little sword demonstration to prove he is worth the fame?"

Martin just shook his head a smile on his face, as he mouthed the word, "No."

"Ah, that's right," Gonff said, holding his paw to his face and pacing. "He's an injured beast. Hard to imagine a warrior that can slay a cat can't lift his blade after a little fight with a fox. But forget I even suggested it. Besides, he wouldn't have the guts to perform any tricks in front of any beasts…"

Martin stood, leaning on the table, rising to the challenge. "And if I what would I get in return?"

"If you get up here and do the old battle blade dance, then I'll kiss me mate, Skip here," Gonff said, pointing at the otter. A roar of laughter rose from the onlookers.

"I don't want to see you kiss an otter, mate." Martin said, turning his nose up. Jumping over the table he made his way to his friend, "What's your second offer?"

"I'll let you have me daggers."

"I've got my own," the warrior said, circling the thief.

Thinking, Gonff spied Rose smiling boldly at the banter. Walking over to her and raising her up he said loudly, "If you do the demonstration, I'll let you kiss this beautiful maid."

"And if I refuse?"

Gonff eyed Rose mischievously, winking at her to play along, "If you don't mate, then I get to kiss her," he said puckering up at Rose.

"Oh, Gonff, you wouldn't dare!" Rose cried, looking helpless at Martin and trying not to laugh.

"I would!" he countered. "A pretty maid such as you should be kissed, and kissed often" he said throwing a wink at Martin. Pulling Rose closer, he made louder pucker noises, causing the young ones to roll with laughter.

"Alright!" Martin yelled, throwing his arms wide in defeat. Walking over to his sword he pulled it out of the ground, using his cloak to brush off the dirt. "Get a drum going!"

"Aha!" Gonff roared in triumph, cart wheeling over the table and into Martin's seat beside Rose. "Douse most of the torches- it looks better with only a bit of light."

As Skipper and his otters over turned buckets and pots, testing their noise, Martin strode over to Gonff and Rose.

"You know I will get you back for this," he said, unbuckling his scabbard and throwing it at Gonff.

"Oh I have no doubt you will mate," Gonff said with a chuckle. Rose burst into laughter at the two. Martin turned his attention to her, his eyes shining.

"And you!" he said, unclipping his cloak, he tossed it at the mousemaid. "You owe me a kiss."

"You wouldn't dare kiss me in front of all these beasts," Rose giggled. "In all this light…"

Martin looked around at the remaining lit torches. "I can make it dark," he assured her as the otters started beating a rhythm their drums. Giving her a dashing grin, he whirled his sword back and turned towards the rest of the audience.

"Are you really going to let him kiss you?" Tansy said as she came up beside Rose to get a better view as Martin started moving to the beat of the drums.

"He's not going to kiss me in front of everyone."

"I'd let him kiss me," Tansy snorted at her. "I mean look at him!"

Rose was looking at him. With great agility Martin was swinging his sword, back, over, under and sideways. The blade seemed to be moving its own in the dim light, never once showing a moments' hesitation or flaw. Picking up pace with the drums, Martin began whirling the blade overhead and round both his shoulders. His eyes were half closed in concentration as he worked his blade.

"Watch this," Gonff said with a wink, picking up and apple and lofting it in the air. Even though his back was turned to them, Martin sensed the object. Quickly spinning he sliced upwards and sideways, quartering the fruit with ease as it fell onto the table. Springing quickly to the other side of the circle, Martin whirled his sword round his back and brought it down on an angle at an arrangement of flowers, leaving them seemingly undisturbed. Turning swiftly, his motion caused five flower heads to drop slowly off their stems.

The otters quickened their beat and Martin brought his blade low about his footpaws, side hoping as he skipped over the blade, working his way around the circle. Everyone was so immersed in Martin's display they didn't notice he had been adding an overhead whirl of his blade each time he came close to a torch, extinguishing them in silence. The final torch was across the circle behind Urran Voh and Aryah at the head table. The drums pounded their finale as Martin made a dash for the torch, leaping and flipping in the air, bringing his blade down on the torch. The flame stayed lit only long enough for the crowd to see Martin begin to back flip off the table, before the drums stopped abruptly and everything was dark.

Cries went up from the Noonvalers and the Redwallers cheered their warrior heartily. It was Brome who found a flint first and relit one of the torches. In the dim lit, he thought he could make out the gleam of his blade in the center of the circle. He offered his flame to Pallum's torch and shortly the whole green was lit. There in the center of the feast, was Martin claiming his prize in the dark, like he said he would. Somehow in the dark, he had made his way over to Rose and pulled her over the table and into his waiting arms.

A mighty cheer roared up for the onlookers. Gonff chuckled to himself and Lis jeered at him, "I guess he showed you huh?"

Martin and Rose were oblivious to the cheers and laughter around them as they continue to kiss each other in their own little world. Finally, when the broke apart, Rose hid her face in Martin's tunic as she realized they were no longer in the dark. She couldn't stop smiling despite her embarrassment; she had never been so happy.

"Music!" Aryah sounded, trying to alleviate some of Rose's obvious embarrassment and give the two a chance to escape the cheers, "Let's have music!"

The musicians started to play and the Noonvalers set-up a reel and began the dance, many of the maidens pulling the Redwallers to the dance floor.

Martin kissed Rose again on the cheek quickly and pulled her paw leading her from the center of the circle. As soon as they were at the tables, Rose was whisked away by all the other maids of Noonvale asking her what it was like, how Martin was at kissing and how he had gotten her into the circle so quickly in the dark. Martin likewise was set up by Noonvale males asking him questions on his blade tricks as he reattached his scabbard to his belt and sheathed his sword.

"It was all just simple blade control exercises," he tried to talk them down, looking over the crowd at Rose, who was blushing furiously at being the center of attention. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

The night wore on steadily. Rose sat quietly, watching Martin make his rounds around the green, talking to each creature and shaking paws. She smiled to herself at great respect he was shown and how he bore his authority so lightly. He was quick with a smile and laughed easily at jokes. He was truly a wonder.

The music changed to a light silly beat and the young ones all started jumping and dancing. Rose watched as the Redwallers gained several approving nods from the Noonvalers when many of them joined the young ones in the dance, acting silly and making them laugh. Even Martin and Gonff joined in, causing Aryah to smile boldly at Rose through twinkling eyes as Martin twirled Lily around.

"And what are you grinning about ear to ear, Rose?" Brome jested with her, handing her another cup of strawberry cordial and taking a sip of his ale.

"Nothing in particular," Rose shrugged.

"Auntie Rosey!" Lily yelled from the circle where the young ones where dancing, waving her little paw in the air. "Come dance with us!"

Rose laughed heartily and stood up, brushing her skirts flat. Coming into the circle she joined in just as the song ended. Laughing at the cries of protests rose from the young ones, Rose didn't notice Lily had grabbed her paw and was leading her to Martin. A slow melody started to play when the little maid reached the warrior. Pulling his tunic to make him turn around, she placed Rose's paw in his.

"Now, you two dance," Lily said smiling up at them. Turning to Martin, she added, "Auntie Rosey doesn't dance any grown-up dances anymore and every beast says she was the best dancer."

"Oh, Lily, I don't think Martin wants to…"

"Would you like to dance, Rose?" He looked at her seriously.

"I thought you didn't like to dance?" She looked at him puzzled, remembering his awkwardness in dancing and though it never had bothered her, she was aware he viewed it as being a sigh of weakness.

"Ah, yes, but you love it," he said, smiling and sending her out for a twirl, causing Rose to look at him in awe. "Besides, you haven't seen me for a long time." Twirling her back in so that she was pressed against his body he whispered in her ear. "Perhaps some things change."

Rose laughed and nodded, allowing him to guide her through the dance. She was in amazed at how much he had improved. He knew all the steps and though she could tell he concentrated on the movements, he wasn't putting a paw wrong. When the song was over, he held her close of a few moments, just looking into her eyes.

"An acorn for your thoughts, Rose," Martin whispered lightly, looking deep into her eyes, brushing her braided headfur behind her shoulder.

"When did you learn…" she breathed, catching her breath from the exercise.

"Gonff's wife Columbine," he said through a crooked smile. "Every time there is a feast at Redwall, she always makes me dance with her."

"Does Gonff not dance?" Rose said jokingly as Martin led her to the tables.

"Oh, yes, and much better than I," Martin confessed, pouring Rose a beaker of water and handing it to her. "But she always hated that I didn't dance and would always drag me up for a song or two."

"Oh, Auntie Rosey, that was lovely!" Lily gasped holding her paws and jumping in front of the two. "Can you dance again?"

"Maybe later, Lily," Rose chuckled.

"And that's something, ya'll have to see another night, Lily," Keyla said walking up and tapping the little maid on the shoulder. "Night's wearing on. Time to get some shut eye."

"I don't want to go to bed," Lily pouted, taking Keyla's paw. "I want to stay up and dance."

"Now, Lily," Keyla said sternly, "We need to get Tullgrew home. She's getting awful tired."

"Listen to Keyla, Lily," Rose asserted, kneeling down to be at the young maid's height. "Come give me a kiss and say goodnight."

The little maid skipped over to Rose and gave her a large hug while Keyla clasped Martin's paw in departure.

"Good night," Lily said to the warrior, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

Martin smiled and picked up the little maid giving her a warm hug. "Goodnight, Lil," he said softly already establishing a nickname for the maiden. He put her down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, young one."

Lily nodded as she smiled, feeling special to have such attention. Taking Keyla by the paw she skipped happily beside the otter as he led her away to their cottage.

"She really likes you. She doesn't warm up to strangers easily," Rose commented, watching Martin lean against the table, shifting his weight onto his right leg to relieve some of the pressure from his left side. "Are you hurting?"

"Not overly," Martin assured her. "I'm alright, you needn't worry about me."

Skipper and his otters starting drumming hard, picking up a tune as Gonff and Florgin started singing a heavy tune. Martin laughed and grabbed Rose's paw and dragged her to the center of the circle, dancing and twirling her as she smiled, happy in their reverie. Martin took every opportunity they were close to drop a kiss somewhere on her body, her cheek, her paw, her neck. Rose laughed gaily, forgetting all that was around them and immersed herself in the complete feeling that she felt now that Martin was near.

They danced every dance that evening. Martin refused every other maid and would only dance with Rose. Even Gonff mentioned he had never seen the warrior dance so much. The ale flowed freely and Rose even commanded that they bring out more food to the Redwallers; they certainly knew how to feast!

"Whew!" Rose breathed as another dance ended. "I forgot how much work this is!"

"Out of practice?" Martin teased her, secretly glad that she was tiring. His wound was aching, but he was determined nothing would ruin this evening for him.

"I don't dance very often anymore," she confessed walking to the table. Martin beat her to the chair and held it out for her to sit. Her eyes twinkled in a thank-you at him in the torchlight.

"Why, Rose?" he asked.

"I guess I had nothing to dance for," she shrugged, giving him the honest answer.

"Well, I hope you found your reason," he whispered quietly in her ear from where he stood behind her, causing Rose to smile and look up at him. He was smiling warmly down at her, his eyes deep and caring.

"Well, the musicians say they need a break!" Gonff scoffed, walking up them. "I can't sing another tune and Florgin is passed out. Any ideas on where we can find a beast to take the stage, Rose?"

"Rose, why don't you sing us a song," Martin suggested. "I'd love to hear you sing."

"Oh, Martin," she said nervously. "I don't…"

"Rose hasn't sung in ages," Brome said as he joined the group, downing another mug of ale. "Says she has nothing to sing about…"

"I think you've had quite enough to drink Brome," Rose said angrily at her brother, rising from her chair and snatching his mug away from him.

"That's ridiculous," Martin laughed. "Rose you _never_ stopped singing before…"

"That was a long time ago, Martin," Rose confessed. "I haven't sung since, well since you never came back. Last night was the first time I had even thought about singing. I'm not sure I could even carry a note anymore."

"You sounded fine last night," Gonff mused. "I've never heard anything like your voice before, missy."

"Give us a song, Rose," Martin asked, taking her paw and kissing it lightly. "Let me hear your voice again."

Rose took a deep sigh. How could she tell him no?

"Alright then," she breathed. "I need a lute…"

"Like this one?" Gonff said with a strained voice as he pulled the instrument out from behind his back.

"But how did you know…"

"Don't you worry about that," Gonff winked at her. "Worry about what song you are going to sing us!"

Rose laughed and went into the middle of the circle. Aryah tugged on Urran Voh's sleeve to get his attention from where he was conversing with another elder and pointed at their daughter. The chieftain smiled and turned in his chair to watch. It had been a long time since their daughter had sung.

She was nervous as she started plucking at the strings of the lute. She changed the song a few times before settling on a tune of her own design. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and started singing.

"You were my world, my soul,

You had my heart in tow.

You were then everything to me,

All I could ever want to be,

And I hoped you

would not let go.

But you did,

You turned away

And left me all alone.

Your absence left me chilled

Down to my bones.

The love I thought was lost,

We did pay the highest cost.

And I never thought

I would ever find you.

But now I see the love in your eyes,

All of the stars and all the dreamings

Come together.

When I hear the heart in your voice,

All the pain and all the memories

No longer matter.

As long as we're together,

We will find our way.

Now as the wind blows tonight,

I just hang on you tight,

You are my hope

And you're my dream

You're my everything between,

And I can tell you

I will not let go.

Of this feeling I feel when I am close to you,

And of the love that we have found.

It keeps growing everyday,

It keeps all my fears at bay.

And whatever comes our way,

You'll be there to save the day

With your arms around me

There we'll stay.

When I see the love in your eyes,

All of the stars and all the dreamings

Come together.

When I hear the heart in your voice,

All the pain and all the memories

No longer matter.

As long as we're together,

We will find our way.

With the love that's in our hearts

We will endure,

No mat'r the cost,

And together we will keep

True to our bond.

The stars will veil their eyes

And let us hide here for all time.

And forever we will

Always be together.

I will always be with you."

When she finished, every beast was quiet. It was like they were all enchanted by her voice, the haunting words, and the soft tunes from the lute. The Noonvalers all smiled at her, knowing how long it had been since she sang and the reason for her silence. Each Redwaller stared in awe at her. They had never heard anything like that before, even Florgin had awakened from his drunken slumber at the sound of her voice. Skipper breathed out slowly, never taken his eyes off the beautiful mousemaid holding her lute.

"I feel like I've been put under a spell," he whispered. "I've never heard anything like that."

"She's an enchantress," Ratherwood said softly, his own mind muddled by Rose's voice. "I can't think straight…"

"I don't want to think straight if I can listen to her voice forever," Lis chuckled, taking another sip of his ale. "Laddie-buck, why didn't you us she could sing like that?"

Martin was leaning back in his chair smiling at Rose. He couldn't hear or see anything around him. He could only hear and see her. She was looking modestly down at her lute in the silence, her skirts gently swaying in the breeze that had picked up. It blew towards the warrior, letting the soft scent of roses fill his nose. He took a shuddering breath in.

As if she heard him, Rose kept her face lowered, but raised her eyes to look at him. Martin felt the breath catch in his throat and his heart stop beating at the sight of those hazel eyes. As if she had called him, he stood from his chair and walked slowly over to her in the center of the green. Stopping in front of her, Martin looked down at her, taking her all in. Rose stared longingly up at him, her eyes glassy from the emotion her song had caused in her and reflecting the stars above them. Martin felt he was lost and home at the same time as he stared down at her. Taking the lute from her paws he held it out for the musician to come claim it back, before taking her paws in his.

He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to keep kissing her. An urge as he had never had came over him. Looking at her paws in his, he realized he finally felt complete. All those seasons of war and hardship seemed to melt away at her touch. The emptiness he had always carried since her death disappeared when he looked into her hazel eyes. He would never let her go again.

"Beautiful! Wonderful!" Urran Voh's voice rang up from the head table as he broke the silence. "Excellent song, my daughter!"

Rose tore herself away from Martin's gaze and turned to face the crowd.

"Thank-you, Father," she said lightly, giving a small curtsy and nodding at the cheers that rippled through the listeners. Smiling, she walked with Martin back to the tables. Pulling him down on a bench beside her, Rose climbed onto Martin's lap, not caring who saw. Feeling his arms come strongly around her, she closed her eyes and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Rose?" Martin whispered softly into her ear. "Is everything alright?"

"Just hold me," she whispered into his warm fur at his neck. "Never let me go."

When the crowds dwindled, Martin took Rose by the paw and silently led her away into the night. The two of them walked paw in paw past the waterfall pool and through the orchard, finally stopping under a large alder that overlooked the valley. The moon was high above them illuminating everything with its blue light.

"Why did you bring me all the way up here, Martin?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm taking the night watch for a couple of hours so the others can get some sleep," he said, reaching up into the tree and pulling down a hidden bow and quiver of arrows. "And I wasn't done with you yet."

"Done with me?" Rose laughed. "What could you possibly mean…" stopping herself mid-sentence at Martin's intense gaze.

A slow smile spread on his face at her silence. Sitting down on the ground, he patted the grass next to him. Rose shook her head and Martin laughed. "I only want to talk Rose."

"We've talked all day."

"But not about this."

At that she was silent. After a moment, she sat down beside him, snuggling into his warmth. Martin drew her closer to him and wrapped his cloak around her.

"My mother is going to be cross with you, taking the watch," Rose started. "She told me she ordered you to rest in the cottage for a few days."

"Don't change the subject, Rose."

"Did you really slay a wildcat, Martin?" she asked after a few moments.

"Rose, how are you alive?" Martin asked, his voice hard, as her forced her chin up to look at him with his paw. "I _saw_ you die. How are you alive? Why did no one tell me, why did no one come to find me?

Rose sighed. She knew he was going to ask these questions. She got up slowly and walked towards the edge of the hill, looking down at the peaceful Vale before her. Taking a deep breath, she began her tale.

"I was not dead, Martin. Brome had made a mistake. I was unconscious from my head injury; he had not taken my pulse properly. We were half way home to Noonvale when I awoke. Brome was frantic. No one went to tell you because the plan was that you were to meet us back at Noonvale once you were recovered. Since no beast knew where Polikeen's tree was beside me, no one could have traveled there if they tried. So we all just sat and waited.

"When Rowanoak and the others returned without you I was devastated. And then when they said you had struck out alone and had no intentions of ever coming back, I was inconsolable. I didn't speak for almost a whole season."

Rose turned then and went back to stand in front of Martin who had risen to his paws.

"I just drifted through those seasons. I couldn't bear to see any hurt or sadness. Even the sight of blood turned my stomach. My mother cut her paw with a kitchen knife one day and I broke down crying. It was only last fall that I started to come around, coming to terms that you wouldn't return. I started taking on more responsibility around Noonvale and immersed myself in duties. I began to see myself in a matriarchic role and no longer in the… maternal role I had hope for so long ago. I became content.

"When we started hearing from travelers the rumours of that fox Flaust and as the poor creatures started coming to us as a safe haven, I started getting restless again, thinking of you and what you would do if you were here. It was so frustrating for Brome and I to watch our father just sit there in ignorance, thinking that the danger would just pass us by. We knew someone would have to act and I began to miss you terribly," she lifted her eyes to him then and fell into his arms. "But then you came back."

Martin held her tight, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. The wind had picked up causing her gown and his cloak to billow around them.

"Martin," Rose started. "Why did you come back? How did you know we were in danger?"

"I didn't mean to come back," Martin admitted with a sigh. Rose gave him a puzzled look as he released his hold on her and held her arms length so he could look into her eyes. "Even down at Redwall we had heard of the slaver Flaust, but our sources told us he was just to the north of Mossflower. I decided to take a force to meet him head on before he made it to Redwall. Once we reached the edge of the forest, there wasn't hide nor hair of the fox, but lots of travelers and tribes of all creatures flocking south away from him. Each of them assured us, he was just north of were we were, so we just kept traveling north.

"I sent half of our forces back to Redwall and continued north with Skipper, his otters and the Long Patrol. Once we reached the north lands, we found tracks and followed them here to Noonvale. I didn't recognize the land until we were too close to pull back without suspicion," Martin said shaking his head as if to clear his mind.

"You would have pulled back and left innocent creatures to a horde," Rose questioned, appalled at the thought of Martin showing any form of cowardice.

"No," Martin chuckled. "But you have no idea how many emotions were going through my mind when we ran the last mile to get here. We arrived just in time to see the slavers rounding you all into the Council Lodge. I sent the Long Patrol into the rafters as we dressed for battle and came up with a makeshift plan," Martin took her paw and kissed it. "And the rest you know."

"Yes, the rest I know," Rose sighed, giving a light shiver against the chill. Martin unclipped his cloak and set it about her shoulders, pulling it around her tight. "You'll get cold."

"I'll manage," he said with a smile.

"Martin…"

"Yes, Rose?"

"You are going to be leaving Noonvale soon aren't you?"

He wasn't ready for that question.

"I have responsibility to Redwall and Mossflower. I will have to return to them, yes. It's my home."

"When?"

"A fortnight…"

"A fortnight! But Mar…." Rose cried, but her protesting was stopped short by Martin clapping a paw over her mouth.

"Not tonight, Rose. Let's just enjoy tonight and not worry about what the future will bring."

Martin turned and walked over to the tree, looking up the trunk. Making a great leap, he grabbed a haversack out of the branches. Opening the pack, he pulled out a blanket and a flask of water with a few pieces of honey loaf. Rose shook her head.

"How did you know that was there?" She questioned.

"It's not the first time we've set up a watch," Martin said with a wink. "We always leave supplies hidden at the site, though I am surprised that there is any food left."

Pulling the blanket about his shoulders, Martin settled down on the ground, resting his back against the trunk of the alder. Placing his bow and arrows in front of him under his legs and unsheathing his sword to rest beside him, Martin opened his arms for Rose. She laughed and ran to him, collapsing in his arms, snuggling her head into his shoulder and bringing her face to his neck. Wrapping his arms and blanket up around her to ward off the chill, Martin kissed her soft headfur, causing Rose to sigh peacefully. Together they watched the night sky and the sleeping Vale below them.

"I wish tonight would never end," Rose said with a yawn wiggling closer to her warrior.

"Sleep, Rose," Martin said lifting her chin up so he could look into her sleepy eyes. "You're exhausted. Don't worry, everything is safe, you can sleep in peace."

"I know. You're here, how can I feel anything but safe? But I don't want to sleep. I want to stay awake with you," she said with a yawn. Martin chuckled.

"You need your sleep too," Martin chided her.

"Well maybe, but I don't want this night to end," Rose said. "When the morning comes, it's one less day we have together, one more day closer to your departure."

"Rose, please, don't think about that now," Martin pleaded pulling her close so that she couldn't see the tears in his own eyes. He listened quietly to Rose's soft tears as she tried not to let him know she was crying. Sighing, he squeezed her tighter. "Come with me?"

Sniffling, Rose pushed away to look up at him, "Martin, what do you mean, come with you?"

"I mean come with me, come to Redwall with me," Martin said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Did you really think I could ever leave you again?"

"You mean leave Noonvale?"

"Going to Redwall with me would require that, yes."

Rose stood up and walked over to the ledge looking down at the valley, the valley that she had lived in her whole life, her home. She tried to imagine what it would be like in Mossflower at this place called Redwall. If home was where the heart was then she would always find her home where Martin was. Looking back at him leaning against the alder, she smiled. He smiled back, opening his arms to her again. She ran into his warmth and they kissed passionately. When they broke apart she nuzzled her face into his neck, relishing in the warmth of his fur.

"I take it that's a yes then?" Martin questioned.

"Aye, my warrior, that's a yes," Rose said, closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

Martin held her tighter to him and smiled contently as he continued his watch in silence, thinking of their future.

**A/N: These fluff chapters are so fun to write. Martin and Rose are learning to fall for each other all over again, their premature infactuation growing into a deep love. A love to last a lifetime...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The ship rode high on the waves as the remnants of Flaust's horde sail east into the sea.

A stoat name Crosnitch held the wheel, looking up at the stars and redirecting the ship under their guidance. East, by northeast, then south. A week by these coordinates and they would be back at the island. Back into Clunide's new empire. The stoat gulped hard. Back, but with no slaves, down hordebeasts and a loss of three ships. How was he going to explain that to Clunide?

There were only a dozen of them left. Twelve beasts out of sixty. Flaust himself was dead. How could he explain to Clunide that one of his best spearbeasts fell to a mouse?

"Crosnitch!" called a drunken slur from the main deck. "Come drink some wine!"

"I thought I told you no more drinking and more rowin'!" Crosnitch yelled down.

"I'm not gonna stop me drinkin' until after we see Clunide!" The voice thundered back. "I's nots gonna feel a ting when he kills us all!"

Crosnitch sighed and shook his head. The drunk was right. They were sailing to their deaths.

Rose was having the most wonderful dream. She felt like she was flying weightlessly through the clouds, the warm sun on her face. She had a feeling that she was descending, but never felt like she was falling. She felt too safe to be in any danger. Down she seemed to fly, and then started her ascent upwards again. Confronting smells of wildflowers and fresh baked bread filled her nostrils before she felt herself settled on a light fluffy cloud. Sighing, curled up in its downy softness and slipped deeper into sleep.

"That will do, Martin," Aryah said, laying a paw on Martin's shoulder. "Let her sleep. You need to get your rest as well."

Martin just stood staring at Rose's sleeping form on her bed, still wrapped in his red cloak. Ratherwood and Gonff had relieved him of the watch at dawn and Martin, not wanting to wake her, had carried the sleeping Rose home. Aryah had greeted him at the door and together they had put Rose to bed in her room. Slowly registering Aryah's words, the warrior shook his head.

"No rest for me yet, Aryah."

"I suppose you want to farewell some of your fighters," the mousewife commented as she led him out of Rose's chamber, closing the door quietly behind them. "A quick breakfast then and you can be on your way…"

"Later," Martin said, striding to the door. Urran Voh stepped out of the kitchen to block his path.

"You need your rest Martin. Brome and Aryah have already told you that. Understandably you need to see off your friends, then straight back here understand? I want no arguments on the matter."

"I thank-you both," Martin replied, "but I can take care of myself, really."

"Of course you can, we're not questioning that," Urran Voh countered, stepping in front of Martin again as he tried to walk around the chieftain. "But sometimes family knows best."

"Family?" Martin breathed, shaking his head. "I haven't had _family_ tell me what to do for a very long time."

"Well you had better start getting used to it, Martin," Aryah smiled at him as she put a bright red apple in his paw. "Go say goodbye to you fighters and wish them a safe journey. Brome has already taken some food packs down to them. Once you do that, help the others tear down their camp. Since there are only few of them now, we have set up the old stream cottage for them; they needn't sleep in outside anymore. Then come back here for a good lunch and a rest."

Martin bowed his head in thanks and taking a bite out of his apple, silently left the cottage.

He returned quicker than he had thought. Strolling up the hill to Rose's cottage Martin could smell the sweet aroma of hot soup and cranberry muffins. It had started to drizzle and being without his cloak, he was starting to get soaked through. Opening the door to the cottage he found Keyla and Tullgrew sitting stone faced on the chairs in front of the fire with Urran Voh and Aryah. Keyla got stiffly to his feet and shook Martin's paw in greeting as the warrior disarmed himself, leaving his sword by the door and gaining an approving nod from Urran Voh.

"Martin," he said joyfully. "Good to see you have the sense to come out of the rain."

"Always," he smiled, "especially when you can smell food waiting to be eaten. It smells wonderful, Aryah," he added with a smile. She returned a weak one to him, her eyes full of concern.

"What's going on?" the warrior questioned sensing the seriousness of the occasion. Tullgrew glanced down over her large belly at her footpaws, and for the first time Martin noticed she was pregnant. He remembered briefly Rose had mentioned that they had a small cottage over the hill when they talked about Lily's arrangements. A small cottage…

"We are just discussing the situation we have with the little Lily maid," Urran Voh declared. "No need to worry lad, nothing to worry about. Go get cleaned up for lunch and we'll be ready shortly."

Recognizing it was not his place to push for information, Martin excused himself quickly and strode down the hallway. Finding his haversack still in Brome's room, he discarded his wet clothes on a chair and slipped into a simple shirt and jerkin. Splashing some water on his face and wiping away the dirt, Martin emerged from the room just as Keyla and Tullgrew were making their goodbyes. Once the door was closed, Rose popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Are they gone?" She voiced angrily, wagging a ladle at her parents. "I'm glad they're gone! What cruel creatures, I hope I never have to see them again!"

Martin was rooted to the spot. He had never heard Rose ever use that tone or speak of any other creature that way. Intrigued, he leaned against the hall wall, watching the scene unfold.

"Rose, I know it sounds harsh," Aryah reasoned, "But you have to look at all the facts. They are not being unreasonable…"

"They are!" Rose said exasperated. "She only just settled in there. And now they decide that they can't take care of her anymore. Poor Lily will be heart broken!"

"It was only a temporary fix from the start Rose," Urran Voh eyed his daughter sternly. "They have a family on the way, two pups by the size of Tullgrew, and they only have a small cottage.

"You are thinking from your heart, Rose and not from your mind. Think of it if you were in their situation, daughter. What would you do in their case?"

"I would tell my great lump of a husband to build a bigger cottage rather than toss a poor orphan out of my home!" Rose snorted.

A great roar of laughter erupted from the hallway as Martin couldn't contain himself at Rose's comment. Spinning around, Rose glared at Martin. Striding down the hall Martin stopped in front of her, smiling.

"You would tell _me_ that, wouldn't you?" he said, emphasizing the _me _that Rose didn't catch on to in all her anger.

"This is nothing to laugh at, Martin!" She rounded at him, her temper aroused. Pointing her ladle at him in a challenge, she continued, "A poor maid is about to have her heart broken and you stand here and laugh."

"Rose!" Her mother admonished.

"What do you mean, _is about to_?" Martin asked, ignoring Rose's insult. Looking at Urran Voh, he questioned, "They are going to tell her now? Where is she going to go?"

"Tullgrew is due any day now," Urran Voh sighed. "They have to prepare their home. Keyla is going to tell Lily and then bring her here until we can find her another family to foster her."

Rose snorted and slumped herself down on a chair, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Urran eyed her crossly again.

"Rose, I have told you. You can't raise the maid yourself. She needs a… well a full family. Daughter, you don't even have cottage of your own to raise her in…"

"Then I'll build one!" Rose snapped. Urran Voh threw his hands up and stormed off to the kitchen.

"You reason with her," he called to Aryah as he went past, who only sighed in response, knowing full well that no beast could reason with her daughter once her mind was made up.

Martin walked slowly over to her, kneeling in front of her, he took the ladle out of Rose's paws and laid it down. Taking her paws in one, he used his other paw to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

"You know, I didn't have a full family growing up," he started, looking her straight in the eye. "And after a short while I had no family at all. I was raised mainly by any beast that would care for me, and I seemed to turn out just fine."

Hearing Martin's speech, Urran Voh poked his head out for an I-told-you-so comment to Rose, but was silenced as Aryah raised her paw sensing the warrior wasn't done.

"Oh, Martin, how can you say such a thing?" Rose cried at him. "She is so young."

"And so was I, Rose. So was I," he agreed, nodding to her. "But not a day goes by that I don't wonder what it would have felt like to have a family, or marvel at how a family cares for one another. A family is a truly magical thing. Solid, strong and unwavering," he continued, thumping his right paw over his heart. Taking both her paws in his, he squeezed them tightly and looked at her seriously. "Is this what you want, Rose? Do you want to be Lily's family?"

"But I'm not a full family, Martin," Rose breathed. "My father said himself that he will only let a full family foster her."

"I can fix that," Martin whispered to her. "Do you want to adopt Lily, Rose? Do you want her for our daughter?"

Rose looked at Martin in awe. Was he really asking what she thought he was? Were _they_ going to be a family? She searched his eyes for any sign of regret and found only love. Nodding her head and blinking her tears from her eyes, she replied.

"Yes, Martin, I do. More than anything in the world."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Raising her up, he grabbed his red cloak off the door peg and clasped it tightly under her chin, pulling up the hood.

"Then you'd better get running and tell Lily she is going to be part of our family before Keyla plays the big mean otter. I can't take it if both my flowers are crying when you get back," he added with a wink.

Urran Voh and Aryah stood paws clasp together watching the scene in front of them. Aryah let silent tears fall down her cheeks in happiness. Coming out of her daydream, she called to Rose, "Wait, both of you!" and she ran down the hall to their bedchamber. Emerging just a few moments later, she walked serenely over to the pair and placed a token in Martin's paw, closing his fingers around the tiny object. "You might as well make it official," she said backing away slowly.

Martin opened his paw to reveal a tiny gold ring, encrusted all around with deep red rubies. Rose's eyes widened and Martin's flew to Aryah.

"It was my great, great grandmother's," Aryah explained. "It has always been passed through the female line of my family. It is Rose's by right, and I think it is perfect for the occasion, no?"

Martin smiled. Dropping to one knee, the warrior slipped the wondrous ring on Rose's finger. "Rose, will…"

"Yes!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms.

Martin hugged her and spun her around the room before giving her a long kiss.

Hitting her paw against his chest to make him stop, Rose gasped, "I have to go tell Lily!"

She opened the door to the cottage and dashed out into the rain. Martin stood in the doorway and watched her disappear amongst the cottages. So deep in his own thoughts he hadn't heard Urran Voh stand beside him. Nudging him in the shoulder, he offered his paw to the warrior.

"Welcome to the family, Martin."

Martin took his paw and shook it heartily, allowing the chieftain to lead him inside and out of the rain. As they walked to the kitchens they found Aryah stunned in the doorway. Following her gaze the two mice spied Gonff and Ratherwood in the open window sill, stuffing their faces with cranberry muffins that had been place there to cool.

"Ah, so were going to have an engagement feast then," Gonff chuckled licking his fingers. "Perfect, me ol' stomach was starting to get hungry again. Any chance there's more of these muffins, marm?"

**Any comments so far? Please remember to read and respond :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Keep your elbow up and both eyes open," Martin directed a lanky squirrel as he took aim at the target. "Keep that wrist straight. That's it."

The squirrel loosed the arrow and it went true to its mark.

"Good!" Martin praised, thumping him on the back. "Now try again.

"Accuracy and then speed," he said addressing the group, "And then you can move onto being fancy."

"Fancy like what?" piped up a young hedgehog who had taken rather well to hitting targets. "I'm already accurate, and Mister Gonff says I'm fast. Now I want to learn something fancy."

Martin came up in front of the young hog. Urran Voh had given Martin permission to train any beast willing to learn in basic defense. Martin had suggested archery, slings and staves for hand to hand combat, nothing that would draw too much blood. Now a week into training, Gonff, Lis, and Martin had been circulating through the drills as they trained the volunteers. Meanwhile Ratherwood had kept up with the regular training of the Redwallers on the other side of the valley. Gonff had warned him about this hedgehog wanting to leap ahead a bit.

"You're Pneius?" he asked eyeing the young archer. "I've heard you have a talent. But trust me, not ready."

"But that's not fair! You haven't even seen me shoot yet!"

"Fair is not letting yourself get killed in battle trying to do something you had no place doing," Martin countered. "Learn the basics, and that's all you will think about if fear grips you. Simplicity will keep you true to the course. _Fancy_ tricks only complicate matters when the going is tough, unless you can execute them properly…"

"And how are we supposed to do that when you won't teach us?"

Martin chuckled. This hedgehog would only learn from example.

"Well, Pneius, what do you say to a little competition then?" Martin challenged. "You think you're fast? You think you're accurate? I wager that I can hit two targets faster than you. I'll even give you a head start."

"And if I win, you will stop teaching us the boring stuff and move on to the fancy stuff?" the hedgehog asked.

"If you win, I'll let you train with the Redwallers," Martin announced. "But if I win, you have to stop questioning things and do as you're told. Do we have a deal?" he said, extending his paw.

"Deal," the young hedgehog replied shaking the warrior's paw.

The targets were set thirty paces from the two archers, each stood with a bow in paw and two arrows placed in the ground beside them. Pneius eyed Martin cautiously as the warrior was testing the tautness of his bow string. The challenge had drawn a crowd of the other groups and Gonff and Lis stood beside Martin.

"Word is you're giving him a head start," Lis eyed him.

"I may have mentioned it," Martin replied, concentrating on his bow. "Thirty paces to the targets?" Martin questioned Gonff directly.

"Paced 'em meself," Gonff replied with a nod.

"Hmm, a leap and a roll should bring it to twenty then."

Lis laughed loudly, catching on to Martin's plan. Gonff smiled as he scratched his chin. "Aye, that should be about right…"

"Right, let's get this started shall we," Martin called over to Pneius. "Pneius, I promised you a head start. Take as much time as you need targeting you first arrow. I won't start until you loose it," Martin said leaning on his bow. "Any missed targets, the other wins. Are we in agreement?"

"I get to have one shot off before you even start?" the hedgehog scoffed, drawing his bow. "Easy as eating breakfast!"

"Good," Martin said slyly. Looking up on the hill he could see Urran Voh and the elders had gathered to watch a bit of the training that morning. He also saw Rose and Lily sitting on the hill, Rose pointing him out to the little maid. He waved at them and smiled boldly. Gonff followed Martin's vision.

"Ohho, family's come to watch the show, eh?" he chuckled, jeering his friend in the ribs. "Better not loose mate," he added with a wink.

"Not likely," Martin flashed him a determined look.

"Oh, Auntie Rosey, there he is!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down. "What are they doing standing in a line like that?"

"It looks like they are having some sort of competition," Rose answered. Turning to Urran Voh, she asked, "Father, what are they doing?"

"By the looks of it I think Pneius is going to be made an example of," he replied with a chuckle. He had first come to the training sessions to make sure they were within his expectations, but now he continued to come in wonderment of Martin's instruction. He marveled at the patience the warrior had with his Noonvalers, and at their reaction to his tutelage. Even some of the wilder young ones had started to show more decorum around the valley since starting their training, and Urran Voh could not help that it was due to Martin's examples. Even the elders agreed with Urran Voh's observations. Martin was fair, but stern with his students, only giving an inch if they gave him a mile. He was quick to encourage the timid and even faster to rein in the wild. He not only taught them how to fight, but how to make weapons, each of their weakness and strengths, and the quickest way to kill opponents, which Urran Voh did not like, but knew was necessary.

Every morning after breakfast the volunteers met, after Martin had already been training with the Redwallers since dawn, and every mid-day he stopped the sessions and met with Rose and Lily for lunch.

Lily had been overjoyed that rainy day Rose had burst into the otters' cottage and told her she was going to be part of her new family. Keyla and Tullgrew both eyed Rose's paw in amazement as her ruby engagement ring seemed to flame in the firelight, matching the red of her cloak Martin had given her. Not as observant as the otters, Lily had questioned Rose on what she meant by new family, when she already had a family. Rose had not been able to stop tears of joy as she told the little mousemaid that she and Martin were going to start their own family and they wanted her to be part of it. The engagement hadn't sunk in, until Rose had said it out loud.

Returning to her family's cottage, Rose had found Martin in front of the fire with Gonff and Ratherwood, her parents in the kitchen. Lily had ran to Martin and leapt into his arms, almost knocking him over. Gonff and Ratherwood had gotten up and saying quick words of congratulations to Rose, made their exit, leaving the newly formed family to bond. Likewise, Urran Voh and Aryah made an excuse about going to council early, leaving them truly alone. The young family had sat for a long time by the fire, playing with Lily and singing silly songs. An hour before dinner, Martin and Lily had dozed off to Rose singing a lovely song about a warrior lost at sea.

Martin and Rose had opted to forego an engagement feast in favour of a simple announcement in the Council Lodge following Martin's proposal. There had been a great celebration that followed despite their wishes for it to be simple. Both Noonvalers and Redwallers alike were overjoyed at the announcement and danced and sang well into the night.

Still days later, Urran Voh had never seen his daughter happier. He knew Martin's plan was to travel to Redwall with them and Rose had agreed to wait and be married there, but he secretly hoped his daughter would want to stay at Noonvale. His thoughts were interrupted by Fenney yelling,

"Ohho, lookit him go!"

Pneius had eyed up his target despite Martin's intense gaze burning at him through narrowed eyes. Just as he let his fingers off the bow string the warrior was off. Grabbing the two arrows out of the ground he made a great leap, rolling as he landed. Pulling himself up onto his knee, he bit off one of the feathers from an arrow, placed both of them on his bow and shot, never once taking his eyes off the targets. The arrows split in midflight, sinking deep into the center of the bulls eye. A great cheer went up from the crowd as Pneius stood thunderstruck, never getting his second arrow off. He was completely in awe at Martin's performance. The warrior got up and brushed himself off, swaggering up to the jaw dropped hedgehog. Taking a quiver of arrows from the ground, he pushed it into Pneius's paws.

"Basics," he said with a grin. Then motioning with his head towards the targets, he gave the hog a little shove, "Go."

"But how did you do that?" Pneius said in awe.

"Accuracy, speed, then fancy, Pneius," Martin replied. "Shoot that whole quiver before you leave today. The rest of you, that's enough for one day. We'll meet again in two days."

"Two days?" The lanky squirrel questioned. "What about tomorrow?"

"I'm tired," Martin answered with a smile. Secretly, he had promised to take Lily fishing and the best time to do that was in the morning before the sun got too hot. "Dismissed."

"He won, he won, he won!" Lily danced around Rose, delighted at Martin's victory. Rose just laughed at the little maid.

"Yes, he won Lily. It looks like they are done for the day, why don't you take him some water and congratulate him," Rose said offering the maid a flask and watched her run down the hill towards Martin. The warrior picked up the little maid and swung her around making her laugh. Placing her on his shoulders, he spirited up the hill, coming up face to face with Rose. She smiled lovingly at him and picked a leaf from behind his ear from his roll.

"You need a bath," she giggled.

"I'll get one," Martin assured her, lifting Lily down and watching her run off to Gonff in hopes of getting the same reaction out of him.

"Fine display, young Martin," Fenney asserted.

"Yes, quite," Urran Voh said approvingly. "I doubt young Pneius will be pushing his spikes around you again," motioning to the young hog still at the butts.

"No, probably not," Martin said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you are here actually," Martin started. "Rose, do you mind leaving us for a minute? There's something I need to talk to you father and the elders about."

"Lily and I will set up lunch in the orchard," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Nodding to the chieftain and the elders, she serenely turned and left them to talk.

"Well, Martin," Urran Voh started, signaling that they should walk as they talk. "What is troubling you warrior?"

"This morning, two runners stumbled across a makeshift camp not to far from here along the marsh edge," Martin said pointedly. "The embers were still hot when they checked them, but no signs of any other life about.

"I'm going to take a garrison of well armed fighters out tonight and see if we can find out who or what is sulking around. I'll double the watch around Noonvale."

Urran Voh frowned. After over a week of peace he had truly hoped the threats for Noonvale were over.

"It sounds like you are looking for trouble Martin," old Fenney replied, "It could have been a peaceful traveler. You said yourself the scouts didn't see any other signs of life."

"True," Martin acknowledged. "But I'm not willing to risk it. I would rather know who it is that's out there then sleep with one eye open every night. If it's a peaceful traveler, we'll find them easy enough and leave them undisturbed. If its vermin, we'll find them even easier and make sure they don't get any closer to Noonvale," he said patting his sword hint sticking up above his shoulder.

"Do what you think is right Martin," Urran Voh ruled. "What do you need us to do?"

"I don't want to alarm anyone," Martin said, stopping at the cross paths. "But we need to make sure every beast is inside by nightfall and no beast is taking any midnight strolls. We need to be sure every beast is tucked away safe."

"When will you leave?"

"We'll slip away just after dark," Martin said. "Like I said, I don't want to alarm any beast."

"And when will you be back?" Urran Voh called as Martin turned up the path to the orchards.

"I'll be back by dawn," he called over his shoulder, and then broke to a jog down the orchards. "Or I'll never hear the end of it," he muttered to himself.

"One, two, three, four… four plates!" Lily counted as she laid the plates on soft green blanket. Rose smiled and handed her four cups and watched as Lily counted and placed those around the blanket. Brome, who had accepted the invitation to lunch, looked on at his sister and the little mousemaid.

"She is doing fantastic Rose," Brome praised her as Rose poured him some strawberry cordial. Taking a sip, he looked around the orchard, alive with creatures harvesting the fruit from the trees. "Pallum said Keyla is getting restless. Tullgrew is quite overdue and the old wives are getting worried. Says he won't leave her side."

"And so he shouldn't," Rose corrected him, setting out a plate of scones and cheddar. "His place is with his wife now. The babes will come when they're ready, so mother always says."

"Indeed," Brome said. "Have you seen Grumm lately?"

"This morning," Rose nodded. "Can you go get some apples, Lily?"

"That digging claw is in pretty rough shape."

"Yes, I saw it this morning," Rose sighed as she watched Lily climb the ladder leaning against the sturdy tree. "What are you going to do for it?"

"Rest it as much as we can get him to," Brome answered. "Gonff says their Abbess of Redwall is quite the reputed healer. He thought their Foremole had a similar ailment that she was able to cure. I am thinking of asking Father if I can journey to Redwall and learn from this healer."

"Lily! That's too high dear!" Rose called. Turning her attention back to Brome, she smiled, "Oh Brome that would be wonderful if you were to come with us! Then I wouldn't feel quite so strange on my own in a new place."

"Auntie Rosey! I stuck!" Lily cried from the tree. Rose gave a little giggle and started to stand when strong paws gently pushed her back down.

"I'll get her," Martin said, dropping a kiss on top of her head. "Hello Brome! Come for some food, eh?"

Rose sighed as she watched Martin walk over to the tree. Brome smiled at his sister. He had never seen her so happy.

"Come Lily, you got up there, then you can get down."

"No, I stuck," whined the little maid. "I scared."

"My little maid scared?" Martin retorted. "Never! Come on Lil, swing your legs over the side and then let go. I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now come on and jump down."

The little maid swung her legs over the branch she was sitting on and looked down at Martin. "No, it's too high," she said shaking her head.

"Lily, just close your eyes and it will be fine," Martin assured her. "I'm right here."

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Letting go of the branch, she gave a loud squeak and came tumbling into Martin arms. As she opened her eyes she saw that four bright red apples had fallen with her into her lap as Martin cradled her in his arms.

"See, Lil," Martin said with a wink, walking with the maid back to the picnic, "I'll always be here to catch you. Just ask your Auntie Rosey, she likes being caught too," he chuckled.

Putting the maid down, she tripped over the skirts of her new dress and fell flat on her face, apples rolling everywhere.

"Oh Lily," Rose sighed as she helped gather the apples. Brome and Martin just laughed at the young one, pulling at her skirts in frustration.

"Yup, just like her Auntie Rosey," Brome howled.

Just then a painful scream echoed through the valley. Martin drew his sword and was up looking to find the direction the scream had come in. The others in the orchard stopped what they were doing, putting down their baskets and looking at each other anxiously.

Another scream echoed through the valley, coming from towards the river.

"Brome, get Rose and Lily back to the cottage, now!" The warrior said, his instincts alert. Handing the healer a dagger, he added, "Rose carry Lily so she doesn't get lost, Brome, take Rose's paw and don't let go. Don't stop until you reach the cottage, and don't let anyone in. Do you hear me?"

"Yes… I…"

"Then go!"

"Hold on there, young warrior!" the voice of Aryah called to them. Walking serenely up to the group, she clucked at the mighty protector. "Swords will be of no use for where that scream is coming from."

Turning to her daughter, Aryah motioned for Brome to take Lily. "Rose you had better come with me. We will need all the hands we can get."

Rose got quickly to her paws and couldn't help but laugh at Martin standing there in absolute bewilderment.

"Come on with us warrior," Aryah said joining Rose in her laughter. "We may need some help keeping Keyla away from his wife if she is going to be screaming like that!"

Martin stood as though he was rooted to the spot. Brome had taken Lily by the paw and was leading her back to the cottage. The little maid skipped happily beside the healer.

"Are you coming Martin?" Rose called to him from down the path.

"Where are we going?" Martin questioned as he sheathed his sword and trotted off down the path to where Rose and Aryah were waiting.

"To Tullgrew's cottage, silly!" Rose laughed.

"You mean that scream was…"

"Tullgrew is in labour, Martin," Aryah said matter-of-factly. She was secretly amused at Martin's ignorance. Seasons of battle had made him strong and wise beyond his seasons, but had caused him to miss out on the simple things in life.

Rounding the corner, they saw a small gathering at the otters' cottage.

"Alright, away, all of you!" Aryah's voice ran out making her way through the crowd. Urran Voh and Gonff were at the door.

"Keyla, come out and let the females do their job," Urran Voh insisted to the closed door.

"He's right mate," Gonff echoed. "Tis no place for a ruddy otter like yourself to be in right now. Come out and will get you some ale."

"I'm not leaving her!" Keyla's voice bellowed from the inside as another scream came flying through the open window.

"He won't open the door?" Aryah asked Urran Voh, eyeing the small army of females that had assembled to help with the delivery.

"No, he bolted it."

"Right, round the back then. Martin, Gonff, you come with me. It's not proper for males to be present for a birthing, but we'll need both of your strength to pull him out of there. The rest of you," Aryah said turning to her entourage, "follow me."

Following Aryah around the back of the small cottage, Martin was able to catch Rose by the arm.

"You and Gonff will need to disarm before going in the cottage," Rose said before Martin could say anything.

"But Rose, you're a maid," he whispered urgently, unbuckling his sword and scabbard as they went, "I thought birthings were for old wives and…"

"I have helped my mother with dozens of birthings, Martin," Rose added with a chuckle, taking his sword from him. "It is a great honour for the chieftain's wife to supervise a birth. I am here out of station as my mother's daughter. Besides, here we allow maids of age to attend a birth so that we know what to expect when our time…"

"Alight you two, go get him!" Aryah interrupted, pushing the small door open quietly. "Be quick about it and try not to mess everything up. We don't want to stress Tullgrew."

Martin and Gonff slipped silently into the cottage. They found them easily in the only bedroom in the home. Keyla was pacing at the foot of the bed where Tullgrew lay crinkled in pain.

"Keyla," Martin said quietly, stepping forward in front of Gonff. "Come on, Keyla, time to go and let the females do there work."

Keyla just stared helplessly at Martin.

"I can't leave her like this, I just can't!" he pleaded.

"We won't go far mate," Gonff piped up. "Just up the hill a bit to give the ladies a bit o' space."

Keyla shook his head going back to Tullgrew as she groaned with another contraction. A familiar smell wafted into Martin's nose and by the look on Gonff's face he had smelt it too. Blood.

"We have to get him out of here, now," Gonff whispered urgently. "These pups are barking to come into the world. Seriously, mate, any longer and you will be catching them!"

Martin nodded and together the mice moved forward to Keyla. Grabbing him from behind, they pinned the otter's arms behind his back and hauled Keyla out of the room. The otter fought half heartedly, knowing deep down that he was not to be there.

"He'll be back later Tullgrew," Gonff called over his shoulder as he and Martin heaved the otter out of the front door. Urran Voh was there and clapped the otter soundly on the back and escorted him off the porch and towards the Lodge.

"Come on, mate," Gonff said to Martin as he jumped down to follow. "They'll be breaking out the ale!"

"I'll be there in a minute," the warrior called. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but he had to see her one last time.

"Thank-you Martin," Rose said from behind him. Handing his sword back to him, she added. "She's further along than we thought. Keyla will be a father within an hour or two!"

"She's frightened," Martin said plainly. "He is, too."

"It's her first, she doesn't know what to expect," Rose scoffed, sounding like an old mousewife, trying to cover her own fear. "And of course he is frightened. Birthing is dangerous and he won't even be here if something goes wrong."

Martin took Rose's paw then and held it tight. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it lightly.

"I would be," he said looking at her in the eye, willing her to take his courage. "No beast would ever drag me away from you," and with that he turned and ran up the hill to where Gonff was waiting for him.

A slow smile spread on Rose's pretty features. With a confidence that she had not had before, she shut the door to the cottage and went about her work.

Up in the Lodge, the males of Noonvale were breaking into the barrels of ale, laughing and jesting with each other. Boosting as to who had the wildest birthing story, the stories got more and more far fetched as the cups kept filling. Martin and Gonff sat with Keyla and Grumm at a table when Pallum strode up with Lis and Ballaw.

"How could I do this to 'er," Keyla grumbled over his cup of ale. They couldn't hear anything over the commotion and banter in the Lodge, but the otter could not take his mind off his wife.

"Well, you see mate," Gonff started laughing, "when two otters…

"I know that!" Keyla snapped, "I never knew she would be in so much pain."

"Moi ol' mum 'ad a moley ev'r ear," Grumm said, patting his bandaged digging claw on the otter's back for support. "She alays said oit bee eazer each toime."

"Don't worry Keyla, she'll be fine. They'll look after her," Martin tried to assure his friend.

"They weren't able to look after mine," Pallum said sternly. "Don't kid yourself Keyla. She might end up dead."

"Harsh words, lad," Lis scowled at the hedgehog as Keyla groaned and dropped his head to the table. Martin just stared at Pallum. He hadn't known he even had a wife let alone one that had died. The idea of a female dying in birth had never occurred to him before. Then he remembered Rose's words: _Birthing is dangerous and he won't even be here if something goes wrong._

"Not harsh, the truth," Pallum replied. "My Teaselpaw died last year in birthing. Not a thing they could do for her. Pain was too much for her. The babe was stuck and she couldn't take the pain anymore. I could her screaming, and then all went quiet."

"It's quiet now," Keyla piped up. "Why is quiet? Why can't I hear her," he started to panic.

"You can't hear her because we're all being so loud so you can't hear her, mate" Lis said sternly, angrily eyeing Pallum. "Your wife's fine."

"I was born in a blinking thunderstorm, ya' know?" Gonff scoffed, changing the subject. "Me ol' mom had to climb a tree to get off the wet ground. 'Spect that's why I'm so light on me paws," he laughed.

"I was born disappearing, wot," Ballaw piped up, picking up Gonff's act. "A regular disappearing act and didn't show up until dinner, I say!"

They kept the banter up. It seemed to take Keyla's mind off of the thoughts Pallum put there. Martin just sat back and laughed. He had no experience with birthing of any kind and definitely no stories to tell.

"My mother said I was the most difficult of all her babes from the start," Lis joked. "So difficult I was that I tried to come out sideways! They always said it was her build that saved her!"

"What do you mean, her build, Lis," Martin laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"It's the truth mate," Lis continued "A lass's build can save her in birthing. Nice wide hips and that babe will flop right out. It's the smaller ones that have problems."

Pallum snorted and got up and left the table. Grumm mumbled his excuses and he and Ballaw set after him.

"What about you Martin?" Keyla asked. "How were you born?"

Martin thought for a minute, trying to remember anything of his early life, but there was nothing. Just swirls of grey mists.

"I don't remember," he said shaking his head. "All I know is that my father's tribe wandered from the south until they found their caves here in the north and then I was born. My mother must have survived the birthing, because she was murdered a few days later."

Keyla nodded slowly. _So it is true_, he thought to himself. Brome had said Gonff warned him that Martin had lost a lot of his memory after his battle with the wildcat. Brome had only warned those who were close to Martin before so they would not be shocked if the warrior did not remember some things.

"I remember ol' Vurg saying something about your birthing laddie-buck," Lis said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "If I remember correctly, your daddy had just stopped the wandering the day before you were born. Your mother went into birthing the next morning and out you came by nightfall!"

"Aye, Timbal said the same thing," Gonff agreed. "He remembered the birthing was quick for a first babe, but she had a rough go of it. You were big for a babe. Strong."

"A warrior-born," Lis winked.

"Your mother must have been built for birthing to survive it, young Martin," old Feeney remarked, having joined their table. "To have traveled like they did before they stopped. She must have been exhausted."

Martin nodded. Thinking of his own mother labouring to bring him into the world and he wondered if his father was as anxious as Keyla. He started to wonder how he would be if Rose ever…

"Keyla, it's time to meet your family," Rose's voice rang out from behind them. Every beast turned to look at the beautiful mousemaid smiling brightly in the doorway. Keyla got up from his seat and went over to her. She took his paws and squeezed them, whispering in his ear. A large smile flashed over his face and he bolted out of the Lodge and down towards his cottage. Rose laughed merrily in the doorway as the buzz of conversation started back up in the lodge. She turned and looked at Martin and smiled warmly to him and everyone at his table.

For the first time, Martin wasn't looking at her eyes. He was staring directly at her hips. Hearing the others talk about birthing all afternoon had him worried. As Rose walked towards him comments flew into his mind. _Only her build saved her… she was in so much pain… you were big for a babe… built for birthing._ Staring at Rose now, all he could focus on was her slender waist and narrow hips. He knew everyone at the table was quietly thinking the same thing. Gonff even put a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't think about it," he said quietly to Martin, then turning to Rose, he greeted her warmly, "Well Miss Rose, what she have?"

"Two beautiful healthy males!" Rose said smiling boldly as she walked up to the table. "Twins. Keyla and Tullgrew have twin male otter pups!" she announced boldly to the Lodge as a loud cheer rang up to the rafters.

Martin quietly downed his ale and gave Rose a weak smile.

"Martin, come with me a moment," Rose said taking the warrior by the paw and pulling him up to his paws.

He followed her wordlessly out of the Lodge. When they were out of hearing distance she said to him, "Martin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Rose," he replied. He wasn't lying. He had been thinking about tonight's mission all day, how he was going to tell Rose and now all he could think about was her and birthing. His mind was a muddled mess and he needed to clear it.

"Well, stop thinking so much," she jested at him, poking him in the ribs to make him smile. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Martin asked as she turned down the path to Keyla's cottage.

"You'll see," as she led him up the stairs and into the home.

"Ah, Rose," Aryah nodded to them as they came in. "Good you brought Martin. Tullgrew has been asking for him. She's had her birthing cup and herbs. She won't be awake much longer."

Coming into the bedroom, Martin and Rose saw the otter family snuggled together on the bed. Keyla and Tullgrew looked up with wide smiles holding their small pups.

"Ah Martin, you're here mate!" Keyla said motioning them to come closer.

"Come meet the pups," Tullgrew said lazily. Nodding her head to the one in her arms, she said, "This is Tulla."

"He's perfect," Martin admired. "Congratulations to you both."

"But you only met half of them, mate," Keyla laughed, handing the pup his was holding to Martin. "Meet my other son."

"Keyla, I don't know how to hold a…" Martin started, but Rose moved his paws into the right position around the small bundle. Holding the babe, Martin smiled warmly. "He's a strong little mite. What are you going to call him?"

Keyla and Tullgrew smiled at each other. "We'd like to call him Martin, with your permission," Keyla smiled as Martin gave him an astonished look.

"After you of course," Tullgrew continued. "Without you, we would never have escaped Marshank, never made it here to our home, never had a chance of a family. Keyla and I have talked and it only seems right that our first born is named for you."

"I don't know what to say," Martin stammered. "Of course you have my permission. I'm honoured that your son will carry my name."

"Right," Keyla said, slapping Martin heartily on the back as Tullgrew let out a loud yawn. "We'd better let them have a bit of rest now. Come on Marty-me-mate, to sleep with your mother," Keyla said taking the pup from Martin and laying him down beside Tullgrew.

Rose pulled silently at Martin's paw, leading him out of the room. He was too taken back by what just happened to notice the tears on her cheeks. She led him onto the small porch of the cottage and closed the door quietly.

"Did you like your surprise?" She said smiling through her tears.

"I'm speechless," Martin said, looking out at the village. "I've never had such a hon… Rose, why are you crying?" he questioned sudden concern in his voice as he pulled her towards him.

"I just started crying when I saw you hold the little one, that's all," Rose confessed, turning her head in embarrassment. "I guess I was just imagining… oh I don't know."

Taking her chin in his paw, he pulled her face up to look at him, willing her to tell him.

"I guess I was just imagining what it would be like to see you with your own babe in your arms," she said, looking at her ring on her finger. "Our babe," she corrected herself.

"I was thinking about it all afternoon."

"You were?"

Martin nodded.

"You thought about us having babes?"

"You know I have," Martin chuckled. "I told you I had dreams about it. But I didn't fully know about what was involved until today. I had never been around birthing. Even when Columbine had Gonflet, I was off scouting. I had no idea the ordeal you have to go through during… I mean…"

"Martin, females have been birthing babes since the beginning of time," Rose laughed at his nervousness.

"No Rose, I know that. It's just that I guess it never really registered with me how dangerous it is. And that I can't be there and…"

"You were listening to all those husbands tell silly stories all afternoon, weren't you?"

"Rose, you're… I mean, I'm…" Martin stammered, not knowing how to word it properly. "Rose, I was a large babe and quite a hard birth for my mother who was apparently built for it. You're very…" loosing the words he grabbed either side of her narrow hips to demonstrate, "small. I'm worried if we have babes it will be too much for you. I don't want to loose you in birthing like Pallum lost his wife."

A slow smile spread on her lips. She had overheard her father talk to her mother about the same thing that morning when she had remarked on Tullgrew's progress. She had clucked at him and told her husband not to worry, Rose's babe would only grow as large as her body would allow.

"Martin, a babe will only grow as large as my body will allow," she repeated her mother's wise words. "You need not worry about me. Pallum's wife died in birthing yes, but because the bleeding wouldn't stop. They think she burst a vein. It had nothing to do with the size of it.

"And besides," she continued, trying to make light of it though Martin had just voiced her own secret fears, "We aren't even married yet. We have lots of time to think about children."

Martin smiled at her and shook his head. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait," he whispered as he pulled her close to him.

"Martin!" Gonff called from the path, causing Martin and Rose to jump apart. "It's getting on to dusk and no one has fed me yet!"

Martin just chuckled and shook his head. Rose opened her mouth to yell something back at the plump little thief when the cottage door opened and Aryah popped her head out.

"Ah, Rose, I was hoping you weren't gone. I need your help for a little while longer."

Rose nodded to her mother and turned back to Martin who was starting to descend the stairs.

"Martin, wait," she said grabbing hold of his arm. He turned and gave her one of his intense stares.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Will you make sure Lily gets some dinner?"

"Of course," he smiled, taking her paw and giving it a light kiss. "How long will you be?"

"I'm not sure, but I should be home in time to put her to bed."

"Be home before dark," he said, almost as a warning. "Please, Rose, do that for me."

"I'll try," she laughed merrily and waved him off.

"I don't want you out by yourself when it's dark."

"Oh Martin, you fuss too much!" Rose continued to laugh, turning to walk into the cottage. "If I'm not back by dark, you can come and escort me home!"

Martin watched the door close and then jogged up the hill to his friend. Gonff eyed his friend carefully as they made their way to the chieftain's cottage.

"What's on your mind, Martin? You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking, that's all," the warrior said, grim faced. "I've never heard any beast scream like that before."

"That's birthing," Gonff said plainly. "I remember when Columbine had Gonflet. She always said a war wound never held a candle to it."

"She didn't scream like that, though Gonff."

"Aye that she didn't. She knew if she did I would have burst down the door to get to her."

"Gonff, I want you to stay behind tonight," Martin said after a few moments of silence. "I need you to stay behind."

"Naw, mate, I'm coming with you. I always have your shield arm. Mates to the end."

"And that's why you have to stay behind," Martin said as they climbed the stairs to the cottage. Looking in he saw Brome asleep in the chair with Lily curled in his lap holding her new doll Rose had made for her. "I need to know that they will be safe and I know that you will protect them for me. Having you here will put my mind at ease, keep my head clear. Will you do that for me?"

"'Course, matey," Gonff said placing a paw on his friend's worried shoulders.

Martin paused a moment with his paw on the latch. "Does that feeling ever go away Gonff?"

"What feeling is that?"

"The one where I'm always worried I won't be there in time."

"No, mate. It doesn't."

Nodding, Martin opened the door and led them both in.


	14. Chapter 14

**A bit of a lull since we are still in peacefull Noonvale... don't worry, we will get to the action shortly (I mean really, have Martin and Gonff ever been on a journey where there wasn't adventure?)**

Chapter 13

Hours later, Gonff, Martin, Brome and Urran Voh sat in front of the fire in strained silence. Martin watched Lily intently as the young maid worked some flowers into a head crown. It was getting on to dark and Aryah and Rose were still not back yet. He knew he had to leave soon, but desperately wanted to make sure everything was fine before he left. He started to pace.

"Martin, sit down and relax. They will be back soon," Urran Voh eyed the anxious warrior.

"Or better yet, go," Gonff countered. "Go take your frustration out on a stinky, slimy… er, piece of firewood," Gonff corrected as Lily's big eyes lifted from her handiwork at his description. Brome and Urran Voh chuckled.

"Bedtime, Lily," Martin said walking over to the maid and picking her up.

"But I'm not sleepy," she said with a yawn. "I want to wait for Auntie Rosey, she always sings me to sleep."

"Auntie Rosey is busy tonight, Lil," Martin snuggled her. "Say goodnight to everyone. If you like Gonff can sing you to sleep?"

"Will you sing me to sleep?" Lily looked up at Martin with big brown eyes.

"Aha, I don't think any beast wants to hear that, Lil sorry."

"I do," she said as Martin carried her down the hallway to Rose's room where they had set up a little cot for the maid. Laying her down and pulling the blankets up around her, he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Getting up he walked to the window and pulled it closed, latching it and checking its strength.

"Auntie Rosey always leaves it open a bit," Lily said drowsily.

"Not tonight, Lily" Martin hushed as he knelt down beside her.

"Will you sing me a song? Please?" Lily pleaded, hugging her doll close to her.

"Alright, Lil, but don't say I didn't warn you when you're holding your ears," Martin chuckled at her. "What song do you want to her?"

"Any song. I love songs. What was you're favourite song growing up? I want to hear that one."

Martin thought hard for a moment. The grey mists of his memory wouldn't allow him to find a face, but a tune did come to his mind. He started humming to the little maid, then slowly the words started to come back to him.

"Goodbye my love, I won't lie to you,

I'm sorry to leave you, it's true.

Goodbye my love, I'll miss you,

As sure as the ocean is blue.

Goodbye my love, I'll think of you,

And all of the memories we've made.

Goodbye my love, I'll dream of you,

And all of the plans that we've laid.

Goodbye my love, I'll love you,

For all of the rest of my days."

Martin leaned down and placed a kiss on the young maid's sleeping head. She cuddled into her blankets and sighed contently. Martin just knelt there watching her. He could never let anything happen to this little one as long as he lived.

Gonff opened the doorway and poked his head in.

"It's time, mate."

Martin nodded and got up. Pausing at the door he glanced once last time at the little one before he shut the door. Eyeing Gonff in the dark, he growled, "Nothing happens to them," and he turned hard on his heel to Brome's room that he was sharing during his stay. Pushing the door open, he quickly changed into a dark blue shirt and brown traveling jerkin. Rummaging through his packs he armed himself for the night. His sword he belted across his back with his sling and pebbles at his side. Pulling three daggers out, he checked their sharpness against his paw before hiding them about his body. Topping it off with his red cloak, Martin walked out of the room.

Urran Voh eyed him sternly as he came into the main room. He didn't like the look in Martin's eye; it was too concentrated, too alert. Gonff didn't seem bothered by it at as he got up to shake his friend's paw.

"Safe travels," he said jollily. "Don't worry about a thing here. Everything will be fine."

Martin nodded curtly, turning to Brome and his father.

"They're not back yet," he observed, steel in his voice. Brome noted the change in Martin and looked at him wearily. Was this the same carefree mouse he had seen earlier that day? It was hard to believe the transformation that was coming over Martin.

"Ah, no, not yet," Brome answered shaking his head. "Soon hopefully."

Martin shook his head as red mists started to climb into his vision. He was getting angry, he knew, but had no idea why. All he could think about was the danger out there, threatening his family. Grabbing the handle of the door he threw it open and walked out sternly. Urran Voh got to his feet and went to the door. Touching Martin on the arm so the warrior turned to look at him, the chieftain was taken aback at the look in Martin's eyes. Red.

"Be safe," the chieftain ordered. "If there's too many, pull back, don't be the hero. I can't watch my daughter drift away from me again."

Martin just looked at him stone faced and gave a curt nod before he disappeared into the night.

Closing the door, Urran Voh sighed.

"He'll be fine," Gonff boasted from his seat by the fire. "He always comes back, no matter how banged up he is, and young Brome here can fix him up."

"It's not his body that I am worried about," Urran Voh said plainly. "Why are his eyes red?"

"Oh, that," Gonff said, leaning forward in his chair. "It's bloodwrath. Only great warriors seem to be cursed with it. When his eyes are red, it's best to just leave him alone."

"I don't understand it though," Brome pressed. "He seemed fine this afternoon, then you could see him get more and more tense by the second this evening."

Gonff sighed and went to the window, looking out at the stars. "I won't try and explain something I don't know a whole lot about Brome. I've known Martin for a good many seasons and he is one of the kindest and fairest beasts I know, he's my best mate. But there's something about fighting and battling that stirs him up inside. It's like his body craves it, feeds off it. When his warrior blood is aroused, there is no stopping him; he won't quit fighting until his opponent's dead. If bloodwrath is already gripping him before he's even on the march, woes betide the beast that crosses him tonight."

Rose couldn't stop smiling as she walked along the waterfall pool on her way back to the cottage. It was a dark night with no moon to light her way, but Rose knew the paths like the back of her paw. She knew Martin had asked her to be back at the cottage by dark, but she could tear herself away from Marty and Tulla. Aryah had offered to stay the night and help the young family out and they had graciously accepted her offer. Rose had stayed until the sun set and then made her goodbyes, wanting to get back to Martin and Lily. She was surprised that Martin hadn't met her since he was so adamant about her being home, but she was sure he was just busy with Lily.

Settling down on the bank she stared into the clear waters reflecting the starlight. Picking up a small round pebble, she rolled it about in her paw. There was an old wives tale her mother always joked about that if a maid drops a pebble in a pond, the amount of ripples it makes, is the amount of babes she will carry. Rose sighed, picturing Martin's proud look at their mouseling being presented to him.

Without a care, she held up her paw and dropped the pebble into the water. One… Rose stopped counting the circles as she noticed an image of hooded figure reflecting behind her. She gasped as she stood up quickly

"Who are you?" she demanded. The hood was pulled over the figure's eyes, hiding its face. It just stood there in a ghostly silence unmoving in the blackness. "I'm warning you, speak your business!"

"You shouldn't be out here," a raspy voice answered from under the cloak, moving closer to her.

"Stand down!" Rose exclaimed, taking a step backwards, but holding her head high. "I am the daughter of the Chieftain of Noonvale and betrothed to Martin of Redwall, you will be sorry if you cross me."

"Is that so?" the voice chuckled. "Go home. It's not safe for you to be out here tonight."

The figure moved around to circle her. There was something familiar about the way it moved. In the blackness, Rose strained to see the colour of the cloak, and then she saw the glint of a red pommel stone from over the figure's shoulder.

"Go home, Rose," the voice rasped out again.

"Martin?" she said, willing her eyes to adjust more to the darkness.

The figure took a couple steps back and nodded.

"Martin, why are you acting so strange?" Rose pleaded with him taking a step towards him. He took a step back. "What happened to your voice? Why are you hiding your face from me?"

"Go home Rose," Martin said again, more forcefully.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," she said moving closer to him again. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted red cloaks appear from behind the trees.

"Come on laddie-buck," Lis whispered. "Ratherwood and Florgin have picked up the trail. They're close."

"Rose, go home," Martin almost growled as he turned on his heel to follow Lis.

"Martin, wait," Rose called. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm frightened," she confessed. "Martin, please tell me what's going on, you're terrifying me. Why won't you look at me?"

Martin nodded. "I'll catch up," he growled at Lis and Rose watched the red cloaks slip seemingly into the peaceful night.

Martin turned to her then. "Go home Rose."

"Is that all you can say to me?" She gasped, running over to him, stopping inches away from him. His cloak was still pulled over his eyes and his jaw was tight set, baring his teeth. "Please Martin," she said looking at him. There was something frightening about the way he looked, about what he was hiding. Her body shivered.

"You're cold," Martin said, his voice still raspy, but softer. Putting both of his paws on her arms, he exclaimed, "You're freezing," pulling her into him and putting his cloak around her.

"I'm scared Martin," Rose said. "You're scaring me. Why won't you show me your face…" she said as she quickly pulled his hood back. Bright red eyes pierced into her light hazel eyes. Rose gasped and shut her eyes tight.

"Rose, why did you do that?" Martin growled.

"Martin, what is wrong with your eyes?" Rose cried, opening her eyes and taking in all of him. She realized he was fully armed. "What is going on, Martin?"

"Rose, please go home," Martin angrily. "Don't worry about me. We can talk about it tomorrow. Go home and stop asking me questions."

"You're going fighting somewhere, aren't you?" She questioned.

Martin nodded.

"And your eyes," Rose started, remember Skipper's comment, "That's your bloodwrath isn't it? What you get when you fight?"

"Yes," Martin rasped. "Please Rose, go home. You shouldn't see me like this; I don't want to frighten you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," Rose said. Instinctually she raised her paw to smooth the worried creases on his brow. He pulled back. She hesitated, and then tried again. This time her paw made contact with his forehead and he closed his eyes and let out a shuttering sigh. "And if I am going to be your wife," Rose continued, "Then I had better get used to seeing you like this so I am not frightened of you."

Martin opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes said she was frightened, but her voice was brave as she looked at him in the darkness. He could still feel her shaking, but she stood her ground. She was trying to be so brave.

"We're tracking something tonight Rose," he unfolded his plan, "more than likely be raiding whatever, whoever it is. I'll be back by dawn. Look for me then."

Drawing his hood up again, he added. "Go home Rose and see to Lily. Gonff is there to protect you if needed, should I not be there. Don't go outside, whatever you see or hear, until dawn."

"Yes Martin," She nodded, knowing not to argue with him when he was like this. "But just one thing…"

"Yes Rose?"

"Please, make sure you come home to me," she said through her tears and gathered her skirts, running up the path.

Martin growled, angry at himself that she had seen him like that. Gnashing his teeth in frustration, he turned on his heel and slipped into the night.

The ten fighters padded their way silently through the trees, weaving in and out amongst the branches. Ratherwood and Florgin led them, picking up the trail despite the moonless night and the swamp's marshy floor. After a couple hours, they were thick into the marsh, a sickening smell getting stronger as they followed the tracks.

Ratherwood and Florgin stopped behind a fallen tree and motioned wordlessly for Martin. The warrior moved forward, settling himself down between the trackers and following where Florgin was pointing ahead of them.

There was a slow slope to a hill in front of them, a soft glow from a fire warming the treetops on the other side. The smell was strong as the breeze picked up and the scent blew down on the fighters. Martin covered his nose and tried to hold in a cough. Burning flesh. All they could smell was burning flesh.

Martin unsheathed his sword and motioned for them to stay as he trotted silently to the crest of the hill and hid in the shadows. Looking down the hill he saw a group of lizards sitting around the fire. They were turning something on a spit. Squinting his eyes to focus, Martin drew a short intake of breath and curled up his nose. A stoat. They were roasting a stoat.

Looking around the camp he saw another group of lizards feasting on what had been a rat by the looks of the tail and a few more further off sitting with a pile of vermin bodies, skinning them.

Feeling bile rising in his throat, Martin swallowed hard and turned back to the Redwallers. Jumping down behind the log between Ratherwood and Florgin, Martin breathed in deep breaths of air.

"Lizards," he whispered quietly. "About fifteen of them. None armed."

"What is that smell?" Florgin asked his cloak over his nose to muffle the scent.

"Roasted rat and stoat."

"Roasted… what?" Florgin gasped, clamping his paw over his mouth and holding in a gag.

"By the looks of it they found where Flaust's horde was buried," Martin continued. "They're cannibals. We can't leave them this close to Noonvale."

The fighters nodded, drawing their weapons. Putting a paw to his lips for their silence, Martin led the group up the hill and into the shadows of the bushes.

Crosnitch walked slowly with the rest of the horde down the hallway of the fortress. It was cold and dirty with minimal light. A rat sauntered in front of them grinning viciously.

"You should have just let the mouse kill you," the rat sneered back at the stoat. "Would have been an easier death than the one Clunide is going to give you for failing him."

The doors to the chamber were thrown open and the group walked into the well lit room. Around the room were all different types of vermin, captains and first mates, all either enjoying food, fighting with one another or having their way with some sort of wench in the shadows. Before them was a large rat seated on a high backed chair. He was drinking from a flagon and enjoying the dance of a few ratmaids in front of him. Seeing the group come in, he got up from his seat and looked at them.

"Well?" he said loudly. "Don't just stand there! Make your report!"

The rat that had shown them in grabbed Crosnitch and threw him down at the footpaws of the rat.

"Who are you?" the tall rat asked menacingly. "Where is Flaust?"

"My name is Crosnitch, Lord Clunide," Crosnitch said, kneeling down in front of the leader. "Flaust is dead. We are all that remains of the slaving party."

"Ha, nice joke, stoat! No beast can best Flaust with a spear and mace. Where is he and how many slaves did you get me?"

"None, sire," Crosnitch breathed. "We found some, but then we were… well we were defeated and Flaust fell to their leader."

Clunide snarled and kicked Crosnitch hard across the face, knocking out his front teeth instantly. The stoat yelped in pain and tried to hold his snout as blood poured out his mouth.

"You were supposed to be in the North!" Clunide growled. "Far away from any of the badgers…"

"It wasn't a badger," Crosnitch sputtered through the blood. "It was a mouse."

"A mouse!" Clunide laughed. "A mouse killed my spearfox and three quarters of my slaving party? Next you are going to tell me you didn't return with all my ships."

"We didn't…"

"Enough!" Clunide roared. "What kind of a mouse could do this?"

"He had fighters with him," Crosnitch gasped out as Clunide grabbed him by the neck and hauled him up. "But he was not ordinary. There was something strange about him."

"Strange?"

"Aye, sire," Crosnitch nodded. "He fought like a great male badger. We tried to surround him, but he fought us off… all of us off. Flaust was able to wound him twice, but it's like he didn't feel any pain. His eyes, I've never seen anything like it. His eyes were red."

"Mice don't have red eyes," Clunide snarled and threw the stoat down on the ground. "What was his name?"

"Martin," Crosnitch said, massaging his neck. "He called himself Martin the Warrior. Flaust called him a cat slayer."

"A mouse can't slay a cat," Clunide said angrily. "You're a liar Crosnitch. I should skin you alive right here for lying to me."

"No, sire…"

"The one whose eyes do shine bright red,

Will haunt when you do sleep in bed.

His courage strong,

His bravery unmeasured,

Will protect all beasts from now,

To forever.

From him will spring a mighty line,

His sons all warriors,

His daughters fine.

The fall of your empire is around the bend,

Your numbers will not match,

Their courage in the end."

All the beasts turned at the verse. A figure clothed in a long black cloak stood by Clunide's chair, hunched over a gnarled walking stick.

"What was that?" Clunide snarled at him. "Speak quickly seer, before I have you killed for those words."

"It is the one that has been foretold," the seer said. "The red eyes that will end your line."

"We can't know that for certain," Clunide said turning and walking to him. "Badgers have red eyes when they fight. I thought we were concentrating on the badger Lords."

"We may have overlooked it," the seer countered.

"Then you will go and see if it is him or not! Go to the mainland and find this red-eyed mouse out," Clunide growled and stormed out of the chamber. "Report back to me once you see his future. I will not have my empire fall to a mouse!"

A chirp from a bird woke Rose the next morning. She lay there in silence staring at the wall, her thoughts on the night before when she had ran home in tears and flung herself on the bed and cried herself quietly to sleep so she didn't wake Lily. She didn't even change out of her clothes or get under the blankets. Now in the dim morning her eyes felt dry and worn out. Looking out the window, it was cloudy, but not raining, just as Martin had predicted; perfect fishing weather to take Lily out for her first time. Martin.

She closed her eyes against the thought of him. For over a week now they had been reunited and she had never been happier. He was just as she remembered him; kind, loyal, strong and brave. She knew he was a warrior, he had always been. She had seen him fight, heard the tales and watched him train with incredible skill. It had always made her feel so safe to know that not matter what the threat, he would always be able to defend her, keep her safe. Now after seeing him last night, seeing the change in him, seeing him struggle to be calm with her when those red mists clouded his eyes, she was frightened of him. Was it something he could control? He seemed to struggle with it last night. He had said he didn't want to hurt her. If she had stayed or angered him, would he have?

A little sigh and a groan from Lily broke Rose of her thoughts. Getting out of bed, she went to the little maid, who was still fast asleep holding her doll. There was no sense in waking the young one up so early if Martin wasn't back to take her fishing. Going over to the water basin, Rose washed her face and changed her gown to a simple purple one. Opening the door to the room she walked out into the dark hall and quietly shut the door.

The front door was ajar, making it easy for someone to slip in and out without much notice. Gonff was no longer in the cottage. She wondered where he could have gotten to.

Walking out cautiously on to the front step, Rose saw Gonff leaning over the railing looking out over the village. He turned as he heard Rose approach, giving her a tired, but warm smile.

"Good morning, Rose," he greeted her. "Up and at it early eh?"

"They're not back yet," she said solemnly as she drew up beside him. "Are they, Gonff?"

"Er, no, missy, not yet," he shook his head. "Just making sure the guard changes and one of them will be up to give me a status report. Hasn't been a sound all night from what I can tell."

"What were they tracking last night?"

"We weren't exactly sure there, missy," Gonff said scratching his chin. "But don't you worry, they'll be back soon. Probably stopped for a bit of breakfast is all."

Rose watched as a mouse cloaked in red descended quietly from the hill and approached the cottage.

"Ah, Carik," Gonff said happily. "How'd the watch go? Any news?"

"Not a sound all night," the mouse replied. His arm was in a sling and his head wound bandaged neatly, but the young mouse still smiled, happy to be out of bed and doing something again. He smiled sheepishly at Rose, nodding his head as a sign of respect to Martin. "Good morning, Miss Rose."

"Good morning Carik," Rose said warmly. "Glad to see you out and about. How are you feeling?"

"Very well thank-you, Miss Rose."

"Oh, Carik!" Rose chuckled. "You needn't be so formal. Just plain Rose is fine."

The young soldier looked up at her with an astonished look on his face and was about to speak when Gonff straightened up suddenly. Looking over towards the waterfall pool a band of fighters became visible as they walked quietly down the edge. They were muddy and tired looking as the slumped down the hill towards the old stream cottage. A couple of bright red cloaks accompanied them as they walked, seemingly Redwallers that had stayed behind on the watch.

"Woho, well, he said he'd be back at dawn," Gonff chuckled, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Rose.

"Is that them?" Rose gapped. It was hard to image those were Redwallers with their cloaks not bright red and no banter from them.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, filthy and dead tired," he said surveying the scene. "Must have been a good fight. Carik, why don't you go see if you can wrestle up something for them to eat? Be quick about it before the village wakes up."

The young mouse nodded and slipped away silently.

"I can go help too," Rose offered, picking up her skirts and turning to walk down the steps.

"Don't worry about it, missy, probably a better idea that you stay here," Gonff started, but Rose just threw her paws in the air at him dropping her skirts as she mockingly called over her shoulder to him.

"Oh Gonff, I can help do something as simple as get the poor beasts some food… ahhh!" Rose squeaked as she tripped on her skirts halfway down the stairs before landing in a pair of strong paws.

Martin grunted as he caught her. He was exhausted and catching her, as light as she was, was the last thing his body needed to do. Setting her down on her foot paws, he smiled weakly into her surprised expression.

"And the habit continues…" he joked lazily. He took a step back from Rose as her eyes widen looking him up and down. He knew he looked a fright, being covered from head to tail tip in mud, slime and blood. "Though I will admit, this time it would have been good to fall into some water," he added with a weak wink.

"Martin…" Rose breathed, looking at his eyes. They were back to their normal shade of blue, the red completely gone from them. "Are you… that's not your blood is it?"

"Er, no Rose," he said looking at himself. "I… do you think you could get my packs from Brome's room? I need to change…"

"Ah, Martin. You did make it back by dawn," Urran Voh's voice rang out from the doorway. Coming closer to observe the warrior, Urran's gazed hardened at the sight of him. "I see we will have something to discuss."

"Yes," Martin sighed. He was tired and after the long night they had, he just wanted to curl up by a hot fire with his family. The whole march his mind had wandered and it wasn't until they were engaged in fighting that he could get his mind on the task at hand. "But it can wait, there's no threat anymore."

"I think I should know now," Urran pressed, descending the stairs. He could tell Martin was exhausted, but he was worried. "The quick version will be fine. I will have to tell the elders something."

Gonff came down and stood beside Martin.

"Lizards in the swamp to the east of here," Martin stated. "They came for… well, they found where Grumm and Skipper had disposed of the deadbeasts from Flaust's horde."

"Why would lizards come this far north for dead beasts?"

"They were cannibals, Urran Voh," Martin said plainly, watching Gonff turn his nose up in disgust. "They were eating the dead."

Rose gasped behind them. "But they are leagues from here under the law of the Warden!"

"What do you mean, Rose?" Martin questioned. "You knew there were cannibal lizards within reach of Noonvale?"

"Well, yes," she said walking up to look Martin in the eye. "But not that they were so close. They should be far away from here under the regulation of the Warden of Marshwood Hill. You knew they were there too Martin. Don't you remember? They almost roasted you alive!"

Martin just shook his head against the gray mists.

"No, I don't remember," he said. "It doesn't matter now. They're gone."

Rose continued to look at him with concern. Urran Voh pierced his lips and strode off towards the Council Lodge. The idea of cannibalism was not sitting well in his stomach.

Martin sighed and walked over to the stairs and slumped down on the stone, holding his head in his paws.

Rose could see he was beyond exhausted. Kneeling down in front of him, she lifted his face in her paws and smiled at him.

"I'll get you a change of clothes and get you something to eat. Then you need to rest."

"I'll rest later," Martin yawned. "I promised Lily…"

"It can wait for another day," Rose interrupted and walked up the stairs.

"No, Rose," Martin called over his shoulder. "I made a promise. Besides, I don't want to be alone with my thoughts yet. I need to do something to take my mind off of things for a bit."

Rose just stared from the top step and Gonff shook his head slightly at her, showing her not to argue. Silently, Rose slipped into the cottage.

"Hard battle mate?" Gonff asked, dropping down on the step beside him.

"Hard march, hard battle, hard clean-up, hard march home," Martin answered, rubbing his face in his paws. "Ratherwood and Florgin picked up their trail easy enough, they were close to here. Found them not too far off over a ridge. They were roasting the dead bodies on a spit. Hard fight because they scatter, we had to chase a lot of them. Once they were all dead, we dragged their bodies deeper into the marsh to get rid of them and reburied what vermin they had dug up. We covered our tracks back all the way here to Noonvale. Just a long night, is all Gonff."

"Any casualties on our side?"

"None. Just a few scratches here and there. Nothing serious."

"Well, in that case I'm going to shove off and get some shut eye meself in the barracks," Gonff said yawning and stretching. Giving Martin's shoulder a sniff, wrinkling his nose. "You stink, mate," he said with a laugh.

Martin gave him a half smile and a light shove off the step.

"Gonff?" Martin called to his friend.

"Yes, matey?"

"Thank-you for watching them last night."

"Twas me pleasure, mate," the mousethief said, throwing Martin a mock bow.

"Oh and Gonff?" Martin said, hearing Lily's excited voice filtering through the open windows.

"Yes, Martin?"

"Where am I going to find a boat?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright just a quick chapter with this one, but some important information in it. Pay attention to Lis' comments about the Southsward army. I'm working on another fanfic about Martin's grandsire, Martin the Elder Warrior, where that will come into play. **

"Hold on, Lil!" Martin laughed as he held on to the little maid pulling with all her strength on the fishing pole. After he had gotten cleaned up, Martin had been able to commandeer a small boat and supplies from Keyla and he and Lily had set out on the small stream in search of some fish. Still within the confines of Noonvale, they had sat in the small vessel for an hour before they had gotten their first bite. Now on their fourth catch of the day, they were attracting a small gathering of onlookers on the stream bank.

"I've got it!" Lily yelled triumphantly as she held the small fish up in her paw. "Lookit the size of it! It's really big."

"Biggest of the day so far," Martin laughed, helping Lily with the line. "Careful of the hook Lil, it's sharp."

"Ow, it is shark!" the little maid squealed as the hook grazed her paw.

"Yes, it is shark!" Martin smiled as he helped her attach the fish to her holding line with the others and drop them in the cool water. "Well, should we call it a day?"

"No!" Lily said, throwing her line back into the water. "I want to catch another!"

Martin laughed as he leaned back against the haul of the boat. Watching Lily he mused over the how similar she was to both he and Rose, though they were not blood related at all. She was determined and forthright, but also had a kind heart. She loved music and dancing, and Martin was sure in the future to come he would have to chase off a few males taken with her big brown eyes. It had been easy for him falling into this phase of fatherhood; he was surprised with how little effort he had been able to change. It all seemed like one of his dreams; Rose, Lily, a family, peace. He sighed as he saw the little maid plop the line down into the water, closing his eyes against the gentle sway of the stream.

"Do ya think he fell asleep in there?" Pallum chuckled as he watched Lily and Martin in the boat.

"Not for long!" Keyla laughed. "Look at that little Lily- caught another fish already!"

The two laughed as the boat rocked when Martin jumped up just in time to grab Lily before she was pulled over. The little maid was very determined and held the pole fast while Martin helped pull the fish in.

"Have they caught anything?" Rose asked, walking up behind the two males with a basket of peaches.

"Ho, yes, Rose," Keyla laughed. "Right little fishermice you've got there!"

Rose smiled happily as she watched Lily clap her paws excitedly as Martin held up the small fish and praised her. She was happy to see that though he was a warrior, he could still take pleasures in the simple things in life. Spying Lis sitting quietly under a tree watching the two in the boat, Rose excused herself from her friends and made her way over to the fighter.

"Ah, good morning Miss Rose," Lis said sleepily as she sat down beside him. "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"If you like the clouds and fog!" Rose chuckled at him. Hearing his stomach rumble, Rose reached into her basket and pulled out a peach, offering it to him. Lis smiled and thanked her, taking a bite of the fruit.

"You've changed him, lassie," Lis said. "Never known Martin to stay in one place for so long without pacing a hole through the floor."

"What do you mean?" Rose laughed merrily. "I thought he was happy at Redwall."

"He is," Lis replied. "But a forced happiness. He was kept himself busy, always helping others. I've only known him for a little over two seasons now, but it was clear he carried a heavy heart. That weight's been lifted now. It's a pleasure to see him light hearted after all he's been through."

"So you weren't originally from Mossflower?" Rose asked.

"Oh no, lassie," Lis laughed taking another bite of his peach. "From Southsward."

"Southsward?" Rose asked. "Where is that?"

"We're going to have to get you a map, Rose," Lis chuckled. "Southsward is to the direct south of Mossflower. All of us here, with the exception of Gonff are from there."

"And you came to Mossflower because of Martin?"

"Yes and no, lassie. You see Ratherwood and I were captains in the Southsward army before it was disbanded. Having no skills as tradesbeasts, we set out north with a group of fighters, looking for a place to settle. The further north we went, the more we heard the tales of your Martin. Naturally we were drawn to it.

"We happened to stumble upon Mossflower in the winter and were set upon by some weasels that call themselves Flitcheye. Thought we were going down at one point. Then Martin showed up with Lady Amber and her squirrels and they helped us drive them off. They took us back to the Abbey and fixed our wounds up," he said, tapping the long scar on his face.

"And you stayed?" Rose nodded.

"Yes, we stayed," Lis smiled. "After a short while, Redwall just felt like home to us all."

"And your families?" Rose asked. "Did they come with you to Redwall?"

"Er, no lassie," Lis sighed. "We didn't have any. You see, in Southsward, if your part of the army you only get paid when you fight. You can only buy food with coin. It's different down there than it is here. All the harvests go into holding and creatures pay for what they take. The coin gained from selling of the food goes to pay the army, and the army protects the creatures. It's an odd cycle."

"But how would that stop you from having families?"

"We don't get paid that much," Lis laughed. "Even Ratherwood and I being captains had a hard go of it. A lot of the times you starve. I couldn't imagine having a wife and young ones to support on the pension.

"Now, some of the fighters have families now that we are at Redwall. A few new young ones now, too," Lis added with a wink.

"And you? Did you ever find a wife?" Rose giggled at him.

"Me?" Lis laughed. "Oh no, lassie. No marriage for this old bachelor. Too complicated. Simpler to be on my own."

"He snores too loud," Ratherwood laughed as he came up behind them and settled down on Rose's other side. "No maid can spend a full night around him!"

"Better than your grumblings!" Lis chuckled and reached behind Rose to give his friend a shove. The two started bantering back and forth and Rose laughed in exasperation. Putting a peach in each of their paws, she smiled as they both stopped and started eating quietly.

"Martin was right," she muttered to herself as she gathered her basket. "Feeding them is the only way to make them quiet."

"What was that, Rose?" Ratherwood asked politely. "Did you say something?"

"I said lunch will be ready shorty," Rose lied, turning and walking towards Council Lodge. "If you can get those two out of the boat, we can have Lily's fish for the meal as well."

"Well, we're all out of bait now, Lil," Martin said sleepily. "Looks like we are going to have to call it a day…"

"Ahoy, mates!" Keyla yelled from the shallows. "Time for a bit of lunch!"

"We'll be right in!" Martin called back and took up the oars. "Did you have fun, Lil?"

"Oh yes, Da… I mean Mar… I mean…" Lily stuttered and looked back out towards the shore.

"You know, Lil, you are going to have to call me something," Martin chuckled, ceasing his rowing and looking at the maid seriously. "You call Auntie Rosey by name."

"Yes," Lily said quietly and looked down in the water.

"We are going to be a family Lily," Martin continued, not fully knowing how to have the conversation with her. "I love you like a daughter…"

"Martin! Hurry up, we're starving!" Ratherwood bellowed from the hill. "I hear there's fresh fish to be had!"

"I caught them all myself!" Lily yelled up to him. "All five of them!"

Martin laughed and took up the oars again, his moment with Lily gone.

Clunide paced about his chamber. Red eyes. All he could see were red eyes. Ever since the slaving party came back from the mainland, that's all he could see in his sleep. Red eyes.

He had talked with some of his captains that had been to the mainland. They too had heard of this mouse warrior called Martin. They had heard he had slain a wildcat. A Queen. A granddaughter of the great Lord Mortspear from the far north. They too had heard of his red eyes. It was rumoured he could not be killed in battle, that no vermin could match his skill in war. And this was what his seer believed to be the fall of his empire.

He looked over to the straw bed where a heavily tattooed ratmaid was lying asleep under the blanket. His mate. Or as close to a mate as he had. He did not believe in an official joining; she would then want some of his power and he alone held that. She was just there for his pleasure and what she could give him. A dynasty.

She had already given him one ratlet. A male. They had called him Clunkin. Now he was trying for more. He had to have more sons to do his bidding. His empire was vast and growing more. His captains were loyal to him, but for how long? He was cruel and they feared him, but they were also buying their time. Eventually, time would make him old and weak enough to strike. He needed sons to carrying on his line.

He did not have a title. He did not need one. His name was great enough on its own. Clunide! The sound of it struck fear into the hearts of vermin. His sons would be the same. They would be known as rats from his line because of their name- they would all bear the prefix Clun. They did not need son of, or a badge to define who they were. They were cruel beasts, leaders of an empire, the scourge of peaceful creatures.

No mouse would take that away from him. Clunide gave an evil chuckle and went back to the bed, roughly shaking awake the ratmaid and pulling her on top of him.

Rose awoke to the birds chirping happily at her window. She smiled as she sat up, looking out into the sunshine. It was a beautiful morning. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she saw the bareness of her room and the large haversack packed at her door. It was really happening. Sighing she looked at the little cot where Lily should have been asleep. It was vacant.

_She must already be up_, Rose thought to herself. She smiled. Lily had started getting up early with Martin so she could learn more letters before he went training. She smiled as she thought back on the memory of Martin teaching Lily how to write two days past. They had all been in Council Lodge, Martin, Ratherwood, Gonff and Brome pouring over a map Grumm had gotten from Emalet to aid in their journey home. Lily had stopped playing with Rose and walked over to Martin to see what he was doing.

_"__What's this?" Lily questioned, peering over the table. _

_ "__Why it's a map, Lil," Martin said smiling at the little maid. "Would you like to see where we're going?"_

_Lily nodded and jumped up and down, trying to see up on the table. Martin laughed and pulled a chair over, sitting down and placing the little one on his knee._

_ "__Here's where we are now," he said pointing out the valley, "And we need to travel all the way down here to the bottom."_

_ "__And then we'll be… home?" Lily asked._

_ "__Well, not, not quite," Martin chuckled at her. "But close."_

_ "__What are all these markings?"_

_ "__Why, that's writing Lily," Martin said gently. "Letters that make up words to tell us things."_

_ "__Oh," she said. "How do you make them?"_

_ "__Have you not been taught how to write, little one?" Martin asked seriously, looking at Rose, who shook her head. "Well that's something we'll have to remedy, isn't it?"_

_Martin got up, placing Lily on the chair and went to the fire. Picking out a long stick of charcoal, he brushed the soot off and blew it cool in his paws. Sitting back down in the chair he settled Lily back on his lap and flipped the map over onto its blank side._

_ "__Martin, what are you doing?" Rose breathed._

_ "__No beast ever looks at the back of these things anyways," he scoffed, breaking the charcoal in two and giving one to Lily._

_ "__Right, Lil, you hold it in your paw like this…" the warrior said, helping the little maid place the blackened stick in her paw. "That's it. Now every time you place your coal to the paper, it will make a mark. Go on, try it."_

_Lily pressed the charcoal to the parchment, making a dot. Smiling she looked up at Martin._

_ "__Good, now try a line," the warrior chuckled, demonstrating with the other half of the charred stick. "Make your mark, then pull down straight… Very good, Lily!_

_ "__Now from bottom of that line, make your mark again and pull straight across. That's it, Lil," Martin smiled at her and gave her a small hug. "You did it, Lily."_

_ "__What?" Lily said excitement in her tone. _

_ "__You made an L," Martin said pointing at her marks on the parchment. "An L for Lily. That's the start of your name."_

It was that day that Lily finally called Martin by name. She called him Daddy. Rose smiled warmly at the memory of him blanching slightly before getting a large grin on his face and hugging Lily tightly. The little one laughed and called for Rose to join their hug, but this time, she did not call her Auntie Rosey. This time she had called her Mama.

Going to the water basin, Rose carefully washed her face and paws before donning her purple traveling dress. She shouldered the large haversack and opened the door of her room. Today was the day she was leaving her home. Leaving Noonvale.

**Yeah! we are finally getting out of boring Noonvale! But I must know... comments so far?**

**Also, we are getting to the parts where things might "heat-up" a bit between Martin and Rose... how do you want me to post this- give you all the goods, or leave it up to more of your imagination? (Remember orignal rating for this story is M (for mature))**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

It was quiet in the cottage. Coming into the main room, Rose spied her father sitting in his favourite chair. Hearing her approach, he lifted his puffy eyes to her. Had he been crying?

Rose went silently over to him and knelt before him.

"Well my Rose," he said quietly. "Are you ready, my daughter?"

Rose nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice.

"It is hard for me to let you go," Urran Voh breathed. "The last time I let you leave here with him, you came back on a stretcher. How can any beast assure me that you won't come back the same way again?"

"You needn't worry about me, Father" Rose said. "Martin will look after me. And Lily."

"Yes, daughter I know that. You are just going so far away."

"Redwall is not that far, Father," Rose tried to assure him. "I am sure Martin will bring us back to visit."

"Yes, that would be a nice surprise," Urran Voh smiled. "I know you and Martin will be wed once you reach Redwall and it pains me that I will not see my daughter married. Promise me that when you… well, when you have a young one," he stopped when Rose giggled. "Now daughter, don't laugh. He has a legacy to uphold. You do your duty to him as a wife and give him a young one. And when that time comes, please promise me that you will come back to see me. Promise me that I will know my grand child?"

"Oh Father, of course!" Rose said throwing her arms around his neck. "Of course I will bring them back for you to see them!"

"Them?" Urran Voh questioned.

"Well, I…" Rose stammered, not knowing how to tell her father of her and Martin's plans for a large family. There was a soft knock on the door and Brome let himself in.

"Ready?" he said. "These Redwallers are anxious folk when they can smell their home fires burning."

She opened the door and taking a deep breath, walked outside. Her mind swarmed. Could she do this? Could she leave her home?

Martin was at the bottom of the steps, dressed in a green shirt and a brown traveling jerkin. His great sword was strapped across his back and his bright red cape billowed in the morning breeze. Turning as he heard her approach, he smiled warmly and walked to the base of the steps to greet her. Rose took a deep breath and descended the stairs reaching for his paw.

"Ready?" Martin said quietly, squeezing her paw in reassurance.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rose murmured, looking back at the only home she had known. She shivered slightly to think she may never see it again.

"Maybe this will help," Martin whispered, leading her to his haversack and pulled something from it. Shaking the fabric out its fold, Martin flung a bright red cloak around Rose's shoulders, clasping it tightly under her chin. He smiled as he adjusted the hood, seeing Rose in his colours made it feel like she was getting closer to be truly his.

Reaching down he grabbed his heavy haversack and shouldered it stoutly. Rose came up beside him and took his paw. Smiling up at him, she knew she was ready. Martin led her down the path towards the waterfall pool where his Redwallers were assembled and ready for their trek home. As they came to the group, the fighters stood, making way for Martin and Rose, each of them nodding to her and falling in behind their leader. They were all grabbed in their red cloaks, each heavily armed and shouldering their own haversack of supplies.

Martin stopped in front of the Council Lodge where Urran Voh stood with the elders and the rest of the Noonvalers. Brome, Aryah and Lily waited at the base of the stairs with Grumm ready to join the group. Aryah had been adamant that she was going to accompany Rose and see her safely at Redwall and married. Urran had put up a resistance, but then relinquished when he saw the determination in his wife's eyes.

"Now I know where Rose and Brome got their wandering spirit from," he had chuckled to her and kissed her on the cheek in consent.

Brome and Grumm had also asked to join the Redwallers to Mossflower. Grumm's digging claw was not responding to any of Brome's administrations and Brome was anxious to learn more healing arts from Abbess Germaine. At that Urran Voh had looked at Martin, who laugh merrily and assured the chieftain he would send an escort of Redwallers back to Noonvale to accompany Aryah, Brome and Grumm home once he and Rose were married.

Lily let go of Aryah's paw at the sight of Martin and Rose, running to them and laughing as Martin picked her up, resting her on his hip.

Stopping before Urran Voh, Martin gave Lily to Rose and bowed slightly to the chieftain.

"Safe travels Martin," Urran Voh strained. "May your journey to Redwall be swift and free of danger."

"Thank-you, sir," Martin said, rising up and smiling at the chieftain. "If you should need me, send for me. I will always do all in my power to protect Noonvale."

"Yes," Urran Voh breathed. Looking at his daughter, his Laterose, holding Lily in her arms, he sighed. "Take care of her Martin."

Martin looked back at Rose and Lily and smiled. "I will protect them with my life, Urran Voh. They are my world, they are my family."

The chieftain and the warrior clasped paws and nodded to each other. Aryah came up beside them, smiling brightly at her husband.

"We'll return soon Urran Voh," she chided. "Brome, Grumm and I will be back before the first snowfall," she said, adjusting his tunic and laying a kiss on his cheek. "Once Rose is wedded and settled, I'll be home."

"Safe journey, Aryah," Urran Voh said longingly. "I will watch for you everyday."

"Farewell, Father," Rose said silently approaching the chieftain. "I will miss you, but I will keep my promise to you."

"What promise is that?" Martin questioned, now holding Lily's small paw in his.

Rose just smiled at him and kissed her father on his cheeks.

"Keep yourself safe, Rose," Urran Voh said hoarsely. "Listen to Martin and never forget the ones that you love."

"Yes, Father," Rose said obediently. Turning to Martin, she walked over to him and took up his paw. "I'm ready now, Martin. Let's go home."

Martin smiled boldly at her. "Right, let's go."

He led the line of red cloaks out of Noonvale and into the warm south breeze.

They party travelled for two days before they reached the western coast. The wind whipped through the tall grasses of the barren coastline and the Redwallers pushed forward towards the south. They kept the Noonvalers in the center of the group at all times, just in case they were ambushed. As they walked along the ridge, Rose noticed Martin had fallen back from the head of the column to take up the rear. He looked deep in thought as he shot the odd look out to sea.

"Mama, Mama, lookit all that water!" Lily gasped as they reached the cliff side, looking out over the ocean.

"Yes, Lily, that's the ocean," Rose said sweetly to the little maid, taking her paw and trying to lead her towards the group.

"But lookit it! It's blue!"

"Yes, Lily, it is blue," Rose agreed, pulling her a little harder. She wasn't sure how safe it was to delay on the cliff tops.

"What's so exciting?" Martin's voice came up behind them.

"Lookit, Daddy," Lily said turning and shining her big brown eyes excitedly at the warrior. "Mama says that is an ocean."

"Yes it is Lil," Martin chuckled. "Would you like to go see it?"

The little maid squealed with delight, clasping her paws together happily.

"Is it safe to do that Martin?" Rose eyed him warily.

"There doesn't seem to be any ships on the horizon," Martin said, looking out over the clear blue waters. "And if we run into any crabs, Gonff is here to dance with them again," he added with a wink.

Dropping his pack, Martin picked Lily up and placed her on his shoulders. Walking over to the cliff he easily found a path down towards the sea. Gonff came up beside Rose and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You go on ahead with them Rose," he said quietly. "We'll stay up here and give you three a chance to be alone for a bit."

"How did he know where that path was," she said shaking her head.

"Martin knows exactly where we are right now Rose. Why do you think he is bringing up the rear? His mind is too full of thoughts."

Rose looked at Gonff puzzled.

"This is Martin's first home," Gonff stated. "This is where he was born. We visited it last year when we came looking for his father."

"This barren place is where he was born?" Rose breathed, looking around at the rocks and dead shrubs.

Gonff only nodded.

"Come on, Rose," Ratherwood said, offering his arm to her. "I'll help you down to the beach and then I'll come back up."

Martin and Rose sat on the beach together, watching Lily skipping stones across the water. Rose leaned against his shoulder and sighed happily. There was something about the sound of the waves that was so calming.

"What are you thinking about, Martin?"

"I was thinking about what it would have been like to bring you home to meet my parents for the first time," he said through a half smile. "I'm sure they would have loved you."

Rose just snuggled into his shoulder closer. He had so much sadness locked in his heart. She secretly vowed to try and only bring happiness to his life from then on.

"Is that what you're doing now," she asked quietly.

"Yes, in a way," Martin breathed. "My father rests out there in the ocean to the north and my mother, well, she is buried somewhere here. I wish I knew where," he said longingly. "I guess I just felt it was right to bring you here so they could see us. You, me and Lily. I wanted them to see how happy we are."

"I think they know," Rose said looking out at the sunset as it painted the sea pink and purple.

"I think so too," Martin sighed. Nuzzling into her neck and breathing in the smell of roses. "I think they would be proud of my choice; a daughter of a chieftain, no less," he chuckled.

Rose giggled and gave him a light shove. "Oh daughter of a chieftain yourself," she scoffed. "You're a son of a chieftain, and a great warrior champion. I'd say we're pretty well equal."

"Yes, well…" Martin started, but a signal arrow whistled down to land in the sand from the Redwallers above on the cliffs. Martin turned his gaze to the sea. A large ship had turned round the point and was heading straight for them.

"Mama! Daddy!" Lookit the big boat!" Lily cried, jumping up and down at the water's edge. Instantly Martin sprung to his paws and ran to the little maid, grabbing her roughly in his arms. Seeing there wasn't any time to get back up the cliffs without being seen, Martin ran to Rose and pulled her paw to follow him into one of the caves.

They felt there way in the dark to the back of it and Martin pushed Rose down to sit against the stone. Placing Lily gently in her arms, he found what had been a table or piece of driftwood and leaned it in front of them.

"Did they see us?" Rose questioned quietly holding Lily tightly.

"I'm not sure," Martin breathed. Kneeling down he tapped on the wood in front of them. "In case they use arrows. In case the come in here," he gave Rose his sling and river pebbles and a long dagger. "I know you know how to use the sling, but the dagger is if they come closer."

"Martin…" Rose said frightened.

"Shhh," he shushed her. Getting up, he unsheathed his sword and walked silently to the mouth of the cave in the shadows. Rose watched as he crouched down, his eyes hard and unblinking.

"Mama?" Lily said quietly, looking up at Rose.

"Shhh Lily, not now. Be quiet. Be brave, just like your Daddy," Rose whispered in the small maid's ear.

"We need to go get them!" Brome cried at Lis, pulling at the fighter's arm desperately. "They are still down there. My sister… Lily… You're fighters- do _something_!"

"Easy, on there Brome," Ratherwood said, grabbing him and flinging him back off Lis' arm. "There are too many in that galley for us to fight. Best to stay low and wait for them to push off. Martin will have them hidden."

"But…" Brome said helplessly.

"No buts," Gonff scolded. "Stay low and do as you're told."

Looking back at the ship sailing slowly down the point, he sighed. "Why aren't they pushing off to sea?" he whispered to Lis who was flattened on his belly at the edge of the cliff.

"Drawing anchor for the night, by the looks of it," Lis said plainly. "We'll have to wait for the morning before they keep going."

"A long night ahead of us then," Gonff sighed. "I'll tell the others to sit tight and no fires. Martin, Rose and Lily will be mighty chilly down there tonight."

"Tell them to get ready to move," Lis growled. "They have to slip out of there once it's dark in case those vermin go scouting in the light. We'll need to be ready to run."

Gonff nodded and crawled away on his belly, leaving Lis to watch the ship bobbing gently in the shallows.

"I'm cold Mama," Lily whispered, shaking slightly and curling deeper into Rose. "Can we have a fire?"

"No, Lily. I'm sorry," Rose said quietly in the maid's ear, trying to think off the cold sea air chilling her own flesh.

Martin silently stalked over to them, kneeling beside them in the darkness.

"They have sent out a scouting party," he said quietly into Rose's ear. Looking her in the eye he said plainly. "Do you remember where the path is to the cliffs?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good. I'm going to light a fire and draw there attention to the next cave," he commanded. "I want you to take Lily and run to the path as soon as you hear them shout. I don't want you to look back. Just keeping running. The Redwallers will keep you safe."

"What about you?"

"I will keep you safe, too," he said plainly, kissing her headfur. "Don't look back."

Laying a paw on Lily's little head he said, "Can you be brave for me, my little Lil? Can you run with your Mama when she says?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said obediently. "You told me never to be afraid."

"That's my little maid," he said gently.

Taking Rose's paw, he led them to the mouth of the cave. In the moon light Rose could see a long boat rowing through the waves and towards the shore. She gasped. There had to be at least a score of vermin in the small craft.

"Wait here until you hear them yell, then run," Martin said, kissing her roughly. When he pulled away, Rose saw the red mists climbing into his vision. With that, he slipped into the shadows towards the neighbouring cave.

Rose just held Lily tight, trying to find her own courage.

"Look there! A light!" a voice from the long boat rang out as the boat beached. The vermin jumped out of the vessel and ran past them to the other cave where Martin was.

"Come on, Lily!" Rose cried, pulling the little maid with her as she ran towards the path to the south of them. She heard Martin's battle cry and the screams and laughter of the vermin as they engaged in battle, but she refused to look back. Lily was having a hard time keeping up to her, so Rose bent down and picked her up and continued to run away from the battle. She wanted to run to Martin, to help him in any way she could, but she knew she had to keep Lily safe.

Ratherwood and Gonff met her at the base of the path.

"Get up there Rose!" Gonff cried, grabbing Lily from her and leading her up the path. Ratherwood brought up the rear against any surprise attacks. Reaching the top of the cliff, Rose collapsed into Aryah's arms. Looking up, she could see Lis and ten of the Redwallers at the cliff's edge, their arrows aimed at the shore below.

"Gonff, you have to go help him!" Rose cried as she retrieved Lily from the mousethief's arms. "There has to be a score of them at least!"

"A score of them, eh? Is that all?" Gonff said, scratching his chin. "Martin's getting old."

"Old?" Rose admonished him, putting Lily down and facing Gonff, her paws on her hips. "Why would that have anything to do with it?"

"He should have been done by now!" Gonff laughed.

"Lookit Mama!" Lily called from where she was watching over the edge. "Daddy is winning like he did with Pneius!"

"Lily, get away from there!" Rose gasped, running to the little maid and pulling her away from the edge. "Go to Uncle Brome!" she scolded her, giving her a shove towards the healer.

Looking over the edge, she saw Martin below. Her mouth gapped as she watched him battle the searats. His moved effortlessly across the sand, his sword swinging and whirling in the moonlight. None of them were able to come near him. Rose watched in awe as one by one, the vermin fell. She had never imagined he was such a tremendous warrior. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Hold steady, lads," Lis hissed at the archers. "Wait for him to turn. Once they're in a line… hold!"

"Better get to Lily, Rose," Gonff whispered at her, as she threw a puzzled glance at Lis. "Once Martin turns for the path, we'll slay the remaining vermin with arrows and make a break for it. Get ready to run again."

"Fire!" Lis cried and the archers let their arrows loose towards the shore.

"Hellsgates! Another long boat" Ratherwood growled, watching another long boat row towards the shore line. "Pack up, lads! Cut and dash. Florgin, Carik! Get Aryah, Grumm and Brome out here."

"But what about Rose and Lily?" Brome questioned, pulling his mother to her paws.

"They'll come with me," a voice said from the cliff edge.

"Daddy!" Lily cried, running to Martin. Dropping to his knees he hugged the little maid tight.

"Are you alright, Lily?" he breathed, struggling to control his bloodwrath.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Lily said looking at Martin. Giggling, she continued, "You sure showed them, Daddy. Why are you're eyes so funny?"

"It's nothing, Lil," Martin chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We have to get going."

Picking up Lily in his arms, he walked over to his haversack and shouldered it.

"They've got another boat on the way," he said to Ratherwood. "We have to get going."

"Yes, we saw."

Turning, Martin walked quickly to Rose, smiling down at her. She was safe.

"Lookit Mama," Lily giggled, showing Rose her hand, "Daddy is covered in red paint."

"Aha, yes, red paint, Lil," Martin said quickly, shaking his head.

"Martin, is that yours?" Rose asked wide eyed.

"No, come on, we don't have a lot of time," pulling her paw and moving into a jog. "Let's go, lads! Straight south!" he called at the Redwallers and they slipped into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

They ran through the night, stopping only when the sun was just starting to light the sky. Making a hasty camp by a river, the Redwallers slumped down, breathing hard from the run. Martin led Rose towards an oak tree, shedding his haversack to one side of the trunk. He was still carrying Lily, cuddled in his arms sound asleep.

"Inside is a blanket," he said motioning to Rose to open his pack. She found the blanket easily and spread it on the ground. She stood looking at him through hooded eyes, breathing heavily. "Lay down Rose," Martin breathed.

Too tired to argue, Rose did as she was bidden, sitting on the blanket and holding her arms up to collect Lily from Martin.

"Are you not going to rest?" She asked, laying the little maid down and covering her with her cloak.

"No, not yet. Get some sleep, Rose," and he turned, going back to his Redwallers. Rose sighed. His eyes still had a red tinge to them.

"Sleep, daughter," Aryah said, sitting down beside her.

"Why won't he ever rest?" She questioned, shaking her head at Martin. "It's not a weakness to sleep."

"No, it's not," Aryah chuckled, lying down on the blanket. "But his family is in danger. You have yourself a very protective warrior," she smiled through closed eyes. "Don't worry, he will rest- he must be exhausted after fighting the way he did and then run all this way carrying Lily and all his armor in his haversack. He will be only a matter of minutes, before his body will give out on him."

"I've never seen any beast fight like that, Mother," Rose breathed, still looking at Martin's back as she lay down on the blanket.

"No, nor I," Aryah sighed, almost asleep. "Your father was wrong about him; he is not an ordinary mouse. He has destiny's paw about him."

Rose let her eyes close and her mind drifted off to sleep.

Rose awoke to the gentle snores of Martin in the dim dusk light. Stirring slightly, she felt his arm draped over her waist and his warm breath on the back of her neck. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his body. He gave a light moan and pulled her tighter to him in his slumber. Rose smiled. Martin was holding her. He usually slept a short space away from her, keeping a respectful distance amongst their Redwallers and her family. Why was he holding her now?

Opening her eyes fully, Rose didn't see any of there companions. They were alone. Bolting upright, Rose looked around the deserted camp. She looked down at Martin. He had washed in the stream, dressed in a clean shirt and tunic, his blooded clothes drying on low hanging branch after their hasty wash in the river.

Feeling her movement, Martin rolled over and yawned.

"Ah, evening, Rose," he said lazily, smiling up at her through droopy eyes. He was still very tired.

"Martin, where is everyone?" She questioned, grabbing his paw. "Where are Lily, and my mother… Gonff and the others?"

"They were up hours ago, Rose," Martin yawned as he stretched. "They are moving slowly south."

"Why did you not wake me?"

"You looked exhausted," he said, sitting up, "We can catch up with them easy enough with just the two of us. Besides, I needed more rest," he said with a chuckle. "You were my excuse for a few more moments of sleep."

"Oh," Rose said, looking silly. "Are you still tired?"

"Yes, but we should get going," Martin sighed, stretching his sword arm. "Are you hungry? I think there's something in my haversack…" he said reaching over her for the pack. Pulling it to them, his body weight knocked her onto her elbows.

"Graceful, Martin," she teased him as she threw her head back in a light laugh.

Forgetting his pack, he turned to her, placing his paws on either side of her and giving her a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm tired," he chuckled. Staring into her eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Without thinking, he brought his paw up behind her head, drawing her closer to him. He hesitated at her lips for only a second before kissing her softly.

Hearing Rose moan at his touch, he pulled her onto his lap, continuing to kiss her as gently as his desire would allow him.

Rose wrapped her arms around him, feeling the wonders of his strength in his shoulders and arms. He was so strong and forceful, and yet so gentle and passionate. She melted every time he looked at her and felt like she was flying every time he had kissed her. But this kiss was different. This kiss wasn't hard or rushed like the ones they had been able to steal during their brief moments alone in Noonvale. This kiss was full of love.

Breaking from Rose's lips, Martin continued to kiss down her neck, smiling at her gasped response. Placing one of his paws on her back to steady her, his other moved to her waist and down to her hip, pulling her tighter against him.

"Martin…" murmured Rose. "Martin… we can't do this…"

"Do what, Rose?" Martin whispered into her headfur. "Can't I kiss my betrothed?"

"Is that what we're doing?" Rose moaned as Martin brought his other paw down onto her hip.

"That's all I am doing… for now."

"Martin… what if some beast sees…"

"We're alone, Rose," he said, laying back on the blanket and pulling her on top of him. "We're very much alone…" he breathed as he kissed her gently again. The realization hit him as he said the words; _they were alone, all alone_.

They started to explore each other as they kissed. Rose was timid at first, but gained confidence at Martin's moans of encouragement. Rolling over together, Martin propped himself up on his elbow, stroking Rose's headfur from her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to her softly. "I don't deserve you. I don't know what I have done to earn such an honour as to have you…" He dropped his head to claim her lips in another kiss.

A fish jumped in the water, causing a loud splash from the river. Martin instantly jumped up, drawing his sword and standing defensively over Rose. Seeing the ripples in the water, he sighed in frustration at their lost moment. Looking down at Rose, she smiled at him and laughed.

"I guess we weren't truly alone!" she chuckled, standing up and gathering the blanket.

"No," Martin said roughly, frustration evident in his voice.

"I guess we'll just have to wait," Rose sighed.

Martin turned to her then, looking at her hard.

"When?" He asked hoarsely, sheathing his sword and moving to stand in front of her.

"When, what?" Rose said innocently, taking a step back from him. Martin stepped forward as she stepped back until she was backed against the oak tree. Trapping her with his paws on either side of her, he looked hard into her eyes.

"When do I get to have you? I don't know how much longer I can wait, Rose."

"Patience, Martin," Rose smiled at him. "It was your idea to wait to be married at Redwall."

"I know, but I had no idea it was going to be this hard," he breathed as he nuzzled her neck again, breathing in the scent of roses. "Rose, we aren't as young as we were anymore. I mean, we could have, _should have_, been married by now," he was kissing her neck now, his voice strained and barely audible.

"Martin, we are far from old!" Rose laughed at him.

"I know that. I guess I am just saying, well Rose, we have lost so much time. I don't want to wait for anything anymore. I have given so much in my life and now I want to start taking some things for myself. I want to marry you. I want to have you. I want us to have a family and I want us to live out the rest of our days in happiness."

"Martin, we will have that," Rose said, placing a tender paw on his cheek.

"No, you aren't hearing me Rose," Martin said shaking his head. Turning away from her, he rubbed his face in his paws. "Rose, I'm a warrior. I know more than any beast how quickly life can be taken. Every moment is precious for the next one could be your last."

Turning back to her, he drew his sword and held it in front of him.

"Rose, I live by my blade," he continued. "When I fight, when I sense danger is near, I see red mists. I have bloodwrath. It's a warrior's condition that can't be stopped and I can just barely control. It takes all my strength to not kill my own friends fighting beside me when it grips my mind. It doesn't allow me to think straight, it only drives me to defeat my enemy at whatever the cost. I can't stop, I can't pull back, Rose," he pushed the sword into the ground and took up Rose's paws in his. "I want everything all at once because I fear one day I will not come back to you."

Rose looked gravely at Martin in the dimming light. He looked down at her, waiting for her response.

"Martin, I am worried about that, too," Rose sighed. "I have always been worried watching you fight- even when you wrestled the Gawtrybe leader all those years ago," She smiled at the memory. "But I would rather spend my life pacing in front of a hearth waiting for you to come home, than never spend my life with you at all.

"I know you are a warrior, I know you live by your sword," Rose continued, looking deep into his eyes. "Get me to Redwall quickly and we will marry at once. Then we can see how fast we can make our family grow," she added with a sly smile.

"How far can you run each day?" Martin smiled at her in the growing darkness.

"I can keep up to you," Rose said with a wink. Moving close to him, she felt down his strong sword arm, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. "But Martin, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Rose."

"When or if, we ever… well, if we ever have a mouseling, promise me you'll do something for me."

"What is it Rose?" Martin said, returning her hard stare.

"Promise me you will hang up your sword when we have our own babe. I could never explain to our child why you never came home from battle. I could never…" She looked away from him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I could never bear the thought of you dying at the end of some vermin's blade."

Martin drew a sharp breath.

"You are asking me to change who I am Rose," he whispered. "Hang up my sword and forsake the ways of a warrior? That is who I am. That is who I was born to be. I don't know if I can change that."

"I know," Rose whispered back. "Maybe it is too much to ask…"

"You could never ask too much of me, Rose. I would give my life for you."

Martin lifted her chin with his paw. Her eyes reflected the starlight in the sky and the tears on her cheeks looked like beams of moonlight. His expression softened and he let a half smile slip across his lips.

"I will always do anything you ask of me, Rose. I promise you, when we have a child, I will hang up my sword. I will never go willingly into war." Reaching behind him he grabbed the sword and kneeling in front of her, he cut his palm on the blade, letting the blood flow. "I will only pick up my sword to defend my family when there is no other way, or to pass it on to our son. I swear to you with my own blood."

Rose raised him up and kissed him on the cheek. Taking the blanket, she tore a stripe of fabric from it and wrapped it around Martin's paw. Kissing the wound, Rose soothed the worried creases from his brow.

"Thank-you, Martin."

"Ah, you two made it!" Gonff called as Rose and Martin made it to the camp just before midnight. "We were beginning to worry about the two of you were lost."

"How could we with that wonderful smell in the air," Rose laughed going to the fire and looking at the pot warming in the embers. "Oh, you wonderful creature, Grumm! You made soup!"

"Sure io did Miz Roser," the mole smiled at her, taking a bowl and scooping it into the pot, handing it back to Rose, who handed it to Martin. Chuckling, Grumm filled another bowl and gave it to Rose. "Youz said ioz culd make zome zoup!"

"Aye, this Grumm is coming with us on every march if we get to eat like this!" Lis said from where he lay by the fire rubbing his full belly.

"You eat anymore and you'll burst," Ratherwood said sternly from across the fire where he was leaned up against a log. "Now will you just go to sleep!"

Lis grumbled and rolled over. Martin and Rose chuckled at the two.

"They fight like two old mousewives," Rose whispered to Martin, taking a sip of the warm broth.

"Well, they've been together long enough for that," Martin joked. Turning to Gonff he whispered, "What's going on with those two?"

"Ah, you know Ratherwood," Gonff scoffed, taking another puff of his pipe. "Grumpy he didn't get to do any fighting."

Rose laughed at the comment. "You fighters are an odd bunch. Why would you be upset you didn't almost get yourself killed?"

"Because it's what we live for, missy," Ratherwood snapped from behind closed eyes.

"Ratherwood…" Martin growled at the fighter, throwing him a sharp glare.

Getting up in a huff, Ratherwood adjusted his axe across his back and grabbed a spear.

"I'm going to take a look around," he said sternly. Walking behind Rose and Martin, he paused and sighed. "Sorry, Rose," he grumbled and stalked off behind the trees.

The four of them laughed heartily at the grumbling fighter.

"Ah Grumm, that soup was great," Martin said, putting down his bowl. Yawning, he tapped Rose on the shoulder, motioning her scoot backwards with him as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. Rose put down her bowl and went willingly to his waiting arms. Pulling Rose onto his lap, Martin closed his cloak around them and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Rose," Martin murmured softly in her ear as she smiled and sighed, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

Gonff smiled at the sight of them, winking at Grumm's astonished expression.

"Love birds," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Mama?" a small voice whispered in the darkness.

Rose looked up to see Lily's big brown eyes staring across the fire at them. She smiled at the little maid.

"Lily!" she said quietly. Tapping Martin lightly on the arm for him to open his eyes, she motioned for the little one to come over to them. Quietly the little one scurried around the sleeping fighters and came to stand beside Martin and Rose, still holding her doll.

"Come on in, Lil," Martin said sleepily, opening his arms to her as well and smiling as the little one climbed onto Rose's lap resting her head on the warrior's other shoulder and falling fast asleep. Martin sighed happily at the feel of his whole family in his arms, listening to the two maids sleeping breaths.

"So, did you two… do you need to make room for a forth in that cloak," Gonff chuckled at his friend through his pipe smoke.

Martin opened an eye to his friend.

"Well, I'm just saying," Gonff continued. "You two were gone long enough…"

"Marriage first, Gonff," Martin breathed longingly.

"Ah, I see," Gonff smiled. "So you're going to be in a great mood tomorrow."

"I'm going to be growling like a badger by the time we hit Redwall," Martin sighed, his frustration welling up in him again.

"Oh, goody for us. Between you and Ratherwood, this is going to be a great trip!"

"Come on, Brome," Martin shook the young healer. "Time to get up."

Brome opened his eyes slowly. The sky was just starting to lighten in the horizon, and the stars were still out. He groaned and rolled over.

"You've got to be kidding," he grumbled, closing his eyes. "It's still dark."

"Brome, get up," Martin said sternly rousing the rest of the camp.

"Come on, lad," Lis said shoving him hard. "You don't want to get on his bad side this early in the morning."

"Is there a problem, Martin," Aryah questioned the warrior as she stretched.

"No, Aryah," Martin smiled at her, helping her to her paws. "We just have a long way to go and I'm anxious to be home."

Gonff coughed at Martin's comment, covering up his laughter. Martin shot his friend a warning glance.

"Right, _anxious_. That's a good word for it," he chuckled under his breath.

Ratherwood appeared out of the trees, looking tired and irritated.

"Ah, it's Grumpy," Lis joked at his friend. "Didn't find anything to take your frustration out on last night?"

"You're still alive aren't you?" Ratherwood shot back.

"And what's that's supposed to mean?" Lis said getting up to face his friend.

Martin had been over taking the sleeping Lily away from Rose so she could stand up when he heard the confrontation start. Looking up quickly, he went to give the young one back to Rose to intervene when she laughed and walked over to the two of fighters.

"Oh will you two stop bickering!" She exclaimed, pushing her way between the two of them. "Here," she said, shoving a bright apple in both of their mouths. They both looked at her in bewilderment. "If you two have something to say to each other after you're done that, then you can, but until then, eat and be quiet!" She rolled her eyes at the two of them, walking back to Martin.

"I can take a bigger bite than you," Lis scoffed as he bit hard into the apple. "Then I'll be done sooner and you'll have to watch out!"

"I said QUIET!" Rose cried, turning around at them and giving them a stern stare. "No talking until those apples are done and I mean it!"

Gonff and Florgin laughed as they led the troupe south through the woods.

"She sure told you, mate," Lis whispered to Ratherwood between bites.

"Me?" Ratherwood scoffed, shouldering his haversack. "She was talking to _you_."

"I can still hear you!" Rose said exasperated as she picked up her own haversack and standing beside Martin. "And I was talking to both of you!"

The two fighters laughed and walked side by side out of the camp together, leaving Martin to bring up the rear with Carik and a couple of other fighters.

"Where did that come from?" Martin looked at her astonished, shaking his head.

"You're not the only one who can command an army, Martin," she snorted. "Mine just happened to be all the young ones in Noonvale, though I'm not sure I see a difference between a young one and a fighter at this particular moment."

Martin just laughed as he adjusted Lily in his arms and taking Rose's paw as he nodded to his fighters to follow him out of the camp and south towards Redwall.

They traveled for another three days without disturbance, making great distance under Martin's constant urging forward. Lily walked as far as she could each day, before she was hoisted high on one of the Redwallers shoulders.

They made camp against some tall rocks, the Redwallers getting more joyful by the day as they got closer to their home. Rose settled down with Lily for the evening as Martin left to take up a watch with Ratherwood. She was having a peaceful dream when she shaken roughly awake by Lis.

"Rose!" he snapped at her. "Wake up! Aryah, Brome, Grumm! Wake-up. Time to move, quickly now!"

"What is it, Lis?" Rose said looking around her as the Redwallers were arming and shouldering packs. Looking at the fighter, she noticed he was bleeding from his temple.

"Lookit, Mama!" Lily laughed, pointing at Lis's wound. "Mister Lis has red paint just like Daddy did!"

Gonff came forward and scooped up the little maid in his arms.

"Come on, follow…" he started as there was loud hiss in the trees behind them. Lis and three other Redwallers moved defensively in front of Noonvalers.

"Gonff, go. Head towards the dunes," Lis said through clenched teeth.

"Gonff, where's Martin?" Rose questioned the mousethief. Just then the loud hiss sounded again and Martin and Ratherwood backed out of the trees followed by a large snake. Rose gasped as she saw a large diamond pattern on the back of the serpent in the dim lighting of the moon.

"An adder!" Brome said, panic in his voice.

"Get them out of here, Gonff!" Lis roared.

Wordlessly, Gonff tried to lead the Noonvalers around the rocks, but they were cut short by another pair of yellow eyes. Coiling itself up, the snake rose up to its full height, hissing and showing its fangs. Gonff threw Lily into Rose's paws and pushed them back against the rocks drawing his long daggers.

The snake moved forward, hissing. Lily screamed and buried her face in Rose's shoulders.

Martin and Ratherwood moved together at the adder, confusing it as they dodged and weaved, making it second guess their movements. It wasn't the first time that either of them had dealt with a snake. Once they had it thoroughly unsure of their movements, Ratherwood moved quickly at the tail, stabbing it hard, driving his spear through its coils and into the soft earth, anchoring it into place. The snake wheeled at the mouse in pain, just missing him with his fangs as Ratherwood rolled away as quickly as he struck. Forgetting there was another mouse, the adder wheeled forward, the last thing its yellow eyes saw was Martin stabbing his sword upon the back of its head, cutting its spine, killing it instantly.

The two fighters leaned forward, breathing heavily, when Lily's scream fell on Martin's ears. Looking up he saw Gonff and the Noonvalers trapped against the wall of rocks as the Redwallers ran forward to defend them. Pulling his sword from the dead serpent, he dashed over to their aid.

The snake struck at the fighters, hissing and spitting venom. Using their spears to keep it at length, they tried to turn its attention away from the Noonvalers.

"Why won't it turn?" Florgin yelled at Lis as he started slinging rocks at the snake.

"It wants Lily," Lis growled. "Every time it turns back there, it's looking at her."

Grabbing a spear from a fighter beside him, he hurled it at the snake's head. It coiled and missed the missile, turning at Lis and showing its large fangs in warning. It knew it was only a matter of time before the mice charged it, the snake made a strike for the young one. Using its tail to knock Gonff aside, it fanged at Lily, hissing with its forked tongue. Rose pulled the little maid tighter to her, turning her back and getting ready for it to strike.

Suddenly, Rose was knocked aside roughly, hearing a loud hiss and the sound of fangs hitting metal. She opened her eyes to see Martin had pushed her back and was now standing between them and the snake. It hissed loudly at him, furious to be denied its prey, gnashing its fangs and flaring its nostrils.

Striking fast at the warrior, Martin was just able to sidestep in time, narrowly missing the deadly bite. He lashed out with his sword, inflicting a horrible wound on the serpent's coils. Angrily it swung its head and sent Martin flying into the rocks.

Pain flooded through his body as he felt his right shoulder pop out of joint when he connected with the stone. Dropping his sword he clutched his shoulder, willing the pain to stop. Looking up he saw the snake make another move at Rose and Lily. Without thinking, he grabbed his sword and hurled it at the adder, giving a yell of pain as his shoulder slipped back into joint. He fought off the black mists of pain as he dropped to his knees, clutching his arm. It felt like it was going to fall off at the shoulder.

Martin struggled for his vision as he saw the blade connect with the serpent, burying itself deep into its skull, true to its mark. It wasn't until he watched the great snake fall that he allowed himself to fall forward unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Martin stirred slightly as a ring of laughter reached his ears. His eyes were blurry as he opened them slightly against the light of the sun. Turning his head he saw Grumm and Lily stirring something about the fire in Grumm's big soup pot. There were cloaks and blankets hanging from a tree, and Aryah changing a bandage on Lis's forehead.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, the white hot flames shot through his shoulder. It was then he noticed that his entire upper body was wrapped in a tight bandage. He couldn't see his right arm. Had he lost it? His last thought had been that it felt like it was going to fall off. He started to panic, tossing about the small moss covered stretcher he seemed to be on.

"Easy, Martin," Brome's voice came from behind him. "Relax. You can't thrash around like that. Are you in much pain?"

"Brome, why am I wrapped up like this?" Martin snarled, clawing at the bandage with his free paw. "Where's my arm? Why can't I feel my arm?"

"Shhhh, Martin," Rose said, kneeling beside him with what it seemed to be a bowl of mud. "It's alright, warrior. Do as Brome says, relax."

"Your arm is fine, Martin," Brome said quietly. "Your shoulder on the other hand," he sighed as he started to remove the tight bandage, "is another matter all together."

"What do you mean, Brome," Martin questioned, looking at the healer. "If my arm is fine, then why would my shoulder be… ahhhhhh!"

Martin groaned deeply as the bandage loosened and his shoulder seemed to fall down on his own as if there was nothing to hold it to his body. Martin looked down at his sword arm and tried to lift it from his swollen shoulder. His arm didn't respond.

"Martin, can you move your fingers?" Brome questioned. He nodded as the warrior wiggled his fingers gingerly. "Good, now what about your wrist? Good, your elbow? Now, what about your shoulder? Can you hold your arm out?"

Martin ground his teeth as he tried to follow Brome's directions. He was able to hold his arm up for a brief second before it fell limp at his side and he panted against the exertion and pain to perform the small movement. Brome frowned and started feeling around the warrior's shoulder.

"I don't feel any broken bones, but there's some much swelling I can't be certain. Did you hear anything when you hit the stone Martin? Was there a crack or a crunching sound?"

"No," Martin shook his head. "Nothing like that. It was more of a, well, a popping sound."

Brome stopped and looked at him blank faced. Taking the rest of the bandages off Martin's shoulder, he stood above Martin as he lay on his back. The warrior's right shoulder was considerably lower than his left.

"Brome, what on earth are you doing?" Martin questioned at the awkward silence.

"Why didn't I see that earlier," he berated himself, kneeling back down, feeling Martin's shoulder, but this time he ignored the bones and felt around the muscles. The warrior grimaced at their tenderness. "But it's in the joint…" he muttered to himself.

"Brome, I still have one arm that works and if you don't tell me what is going on, I swear I'll use it to kill you," Martin growled at him.

"You dislocated your shoulder, Martin," he said matter-of-factly. "When your shoulder hit the rocks, it became dislodged from your body. That's what the popping sound was you heard. But when it slipped back into joint again, I have no idea."

"When I threw my sword at the adder, I heard another pop," Martin confided.

"You threw your sword with that arm?" Brome gapped at him. "How on earth did you lift that blade?"

Martin just looked at him through narrowed eyes, reminding him of his bloodwrath. Brome just shook his head.

"Well you must have pushed it back into joint yourself then," the healer continued. "Right, well, we've got to get the swelling out of it and get it tied up so you don't loose its function.

"Loose its function!" Martin roared, grabbing Brome by the collar and hauling him down to him. "It had better not lose its function, Brome. That's my sword arm!"

"Steady on, Martin," Ratherwood said calmly removing Martin's grip on Brome. "That's what Brome is trying not to let happen. If we keep it bound tight, you should be fine given the time. Rose, did you get more of that river mud?"

"River mud?" Martin questioned as Rose came around to sit by his right shoulder. Taking a pawful of mud, she soothed it onto Martin's swollen shoulder. The warrior groaned and smiled at the cool comfort it gave him.

"That feels good," he sighed, smiling up at her.

"Well it's the best we can do right now," Rose fussed over him. "You couldn't have done this in the winter when we could have used ice, could you? Or at least do this to your other arm…"

"Wait, didn't you say _river _mud?"

"That's what he said, matey," Gonff said cheerfully, coming up to his friend's side. "We're at the top of ol' West Ford. We're ten days from Redwall."

"Ah, almost home," he breathed gently. Closing his eyes and letting sleep take him over again.

"Martin, is there something wrong?" Rose eyed him as he was walking almost sideways.

"It's just, this feels so awkward!" he said in exasperation as he fiddled with his sword now hanging from his right side so he could grab it with his left paw if he needed to. Brome had bandaged his right arm tight against his body so he couldn't strain his shoulder at all and his cape was fixed slightly over to the right to shield the weakness from any enemies that may look their way. He wasn't able to carry his own haversack or shield, so he had exchanged it with Florgin's pack which was much lighter and he was able to carry it on just his left shoulder.

Rose laughed heartily at him. He didn't play the wounded warrior very well.

"Don't laugh, Rose," he said in his frustration. "This is the most backward feeling."

"I'm sorry, Martin," she chuckled. "But you just look so funny!"

"Well, I'm glad you can laugh at it now, because when we get to Redwall, you're going straight into the Abbey Pond!"

"That's only if you catch me first," she chuckled and ran off in front of him away from the group, laughing over her shoulder.

Martin laughed and took a couple run steps before wincing and slowing to a walk. Everything he tried to do seemed to radiate pain through his shoulder. Frustration etched on his face.

Rose stopped when she didn't hear him following her and looked around to see him scowling as he walked with the other Redwallers. Aryah walked over to Rose and patted her on the shoulder.

"He won't be able to do a whole lot for a while daughter," she chided her as they started following the group. "Try not to remind him of his limitations right now."

"I know he's worried about it," Rose sighed. "Even if he wouldn't say it. But Brome thinks it will heal fine. Even Ratherwood said he has known fighters that have had the same injury and recovered," pausing she looked at her mother and whispered, "What did you think of it?"

"It's a bad separation, Rose," Aryah spoke quietly as they walked. "He should recover yes, but to what degree it will plague him later in life, I do not know. He needs a wide range of motion in that arm for his sword and I don't know how it will be after it's healed. The more of the swelling we can get out of it, the better chance he has of a full recovery."

They made camp beside a long sloping waterfall that evening. Grumm had been able to dig up some cold river stones from the shallows and they wrapped them around Martin's shoulder. He sighed deeply as the stones cooled him to the bone, numbing the ache in his joint. Leaning back against a rock he smiled as he watched Brome and Lily skipping stones in the river. The little maid proved to be a quick learner when Martin had taught her at the ocean, but now she was already out skipping Brome's stones.

Lis came over and sat beside Martin, handing him a wedge of cheese.

"Aryah and Rose have gone to see what they can find in the woods for us to eat," he said matter-of-factly. When Martin shot him a hard stare, he added, "Don't worry, laddie-buck, Gonff and Flintin went with them."

Martin bit into the wedge and looked around the camp. All around him there was activity, but he was just sitting there. Kicking a piece of driftwood in frustration, he let out a deep sigh. He hated being useless.

"Easy, now," Lis chuckled at the warrior as Rose and Aryah returned with armfuls of food rousing cheers from the hungry troupe. Gonff and Flintin brought up the rear carrying firewood. Grumm clucked happily at the sight, taking out his ladle and barking orders at how to prepare the food. Lis laughed and patted Martin on the knee, before he got up to join the preparations. The warrior just scowled from his solitary place by the river, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

There was a light tap on his paw and he opened his eyes to see Rose staring at him with a large smile on her face. Without a word she opened her paw to reveal five bright strawberries.

"The last of the summer's berries," she said quietly, putting the fruit in his left paw. "I never did thank-you for saving Lily and I from that snake."

"Rose, you don't have to thank me for that," Martin sighed looking into her hazel eyes. "I will always protect you two against harm. That's kind of what I'm here for."

"All the same, you could have been killed," she whispered, slumping down beside him and snuggling into his good shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done."

Martin cocked his head to the side to lean in on her, breathing in the light rose scent of her headfur. He smiled as they shared their simple embrace, his frustrations and pains forgotten.

"Aren't you going to eat those?" Rose giggled. "Do you know how hard they were to hide from Gonff?"

"I suppose I could," Martin breathed, straightening up and popping one of the berries in his mouth. He moaned lightly at the sweetness, before shoving the rest in, chewing gratefully.

Above them, the clouds started to come in dark and heavy with rain. In the distance a low rumble of thunder rolled through the air, causing Lily to squeal and run back to the safety of Rose's arms.

"I guess we're going to get wet tonight," Martin chuckled as he smiled down at Rose rocking Lily and telling her not to be afraid.

It rained all through the night, with great sheets of lightning forking down and lighting up the sky. The Redwallers had pulled back to the trees and huddled in their cloaks against the rain. Lily slept curled up beside Rose clutching her little doll in fear of the storm. Martin was up pacing around the camp. The dampness from the rain was causing his shoulder ache badly and the only way he could get his mind off the pain was to walk.

He strode back over to Rose, kneeling down to take the sight of her in. Softly he brushed some of the rain from her headfur and ran the back of his paw across her cheek, instantly frowning at the cold feeling of it. Checking Lily's little paw, he noted she was cold too. Quickly, he unbuckled his cloak and swept it over the two of them. Rose sighed and snuggled into its warmth in her sleep.

"Now how on earth are you supposed to stay dry?" Gonff asked, walking up beside his friend and shielding him against the rain with his cloak.

"I'll manage," Martin whispered. "They're both cold."

"Of course they're cold," Gonff countered. "We're all cold. It's a nasty autumn storm."

There was a large splash from the water and a muffled crooking sound echoed with the thunder.

"Did you hear that, Gonff?" Martin said, drawing his sword in his left paw and looking over at the river.

"Sure did, matey," Gonff whispered, drawing his daggers as the two separated and walked quietly to the river edge.

The water looked undisturbed apart from the constant rippling from the rain. There were no tracks in the mud, no stones over turned.

Just then a loud crash came from the trees as a horde of toads and newts burst into the camp, throwing nests over the mice startled from their sleep.

Martin and Gonff ran forward, fighting off a pair of newts trying to get Florgin and Ratherwood under a net. A large toad with a trident flung himself at Rose and Lily, but Grumm laid him low by whacking him hard across the head with his ladle. Brome had pulled Aryah to her footpaws and ran over to where Rose and Grumm where slinging river rocks at the newts. Lily crouched down behind them, covering her ears with her paws.

Once they had Ratherwood and Florgin free from the net, Martin fell back to where they were standing. He was breathing hard as he leaned against his sword; it was taking a lot out of him to fight with his opposite paw and each movement sent pains through his shoulder. More toads seemed to slip out of the trees, giving the Redwallers a hard fight.

"Get these bands off me," he growled as he looked back at the healer. "I need my arm Brome."

"You can't lift anything with it anyways, Martin," Brome said as he watched Martin's eyes changing from their normal blue to a reddish hue.

Seeing Carik get bodily thrown into the water, Martin thrust his sword down into the ground and unsheathed one of his daggers, cutting away at the bandages binding his arm to his body. Once he had cut the last bond, he heard Ratherwood give a loud yell as a newt grab him from behind and push his face under the water.

Grabbing the trident from the fallen toad in his right paw, Martin hurled it at the newt, catching him squarely in the back. The newt fell forwards and Ratherwood came up from the water gasping and coughing.

Taking his sword in his right paw, Martin whirled it around, testing his shoulder's strength and mobility. It was tender, but the pain was numbing as his eyes clouded red. Gritting his teeth in a low chuckle, he threw himself into the fray,

Seeing Martin fighting, gave the Redwallers a second wind as they steadily drove the toads back towards to waterfall. A group of newts had started throwing their food packs in the water.

"The food packs!" Rose cried as she charged at the newts, laying several low with her sling before a newt caught it with his spear and flung it away. Drawing the long dagger Martin had given her, Rose held it in front of her as she stood over what was remaining of the packs.

"Wanna fight mouseymaid," a newt with a dirk gummed at her. He quickly made a thrust at her and she jumped sideways, bring the dagger down on the newt's arm. Brome ran over and shoved the newt over and away from his sister. A toad pulled Brome off the newt and flung him into the brushes before whipping Rose hard across her arm with a spear handle.

Rose gave a yell of pain and dropped the long dagger.

"Time fer swim?" the toad crooked her before picking her up over his head and running to the riverbank. Rose let out a loud scream as she flew in the air, before landing head first in the icy waters of the river. The fast moving current grabbed her and pulled her under before she could catch a breath, hurling her over the slopping falls.

After being rolled over the second fall, Rose was able to grab onto a rock sticking up out of the water at its base. The frigid waters pummeled down on her head, but at least she was able to breathe as she clung desperately against the slippery surface.

Martin heard the scream and looked back to see Aryah, holding Lily tight and Brome rolling out of the brushes and running to their side. Quickly dealing a deadly blow to the newt he was battling, Martin turned to see Grumm running down the riverbank yelling: "Miz Rozer! Miz Rozer, Miz Rozer!"

"Push them back!" Martin roared as he laid another toad low, before running after the mole down the bank and leaving the others to finish off the attackers. Catching him quickly the warrior mouse turned the mole to look at him. "Grumm, where's Rose?"

"In thez riover, Zurr Marthen!" Grumm cried, pointing at the rushing waters. "Um toady thrown her in!"

Martin straightened up and ran along the bank. The lightning flashed in the sky illuminating a dark image clung to a rock under the falls. Martin squinted, trying to make out what it was, when it starting coughing.

"Rose!" he yelled, throwing his sword down and trying to undo his jerkin.

"Martin!" Rose called back between coughs, "Martin, help!"

"Easy laddie-buck," Lis said quickly before Martin could jump into the water. "Current's too fast. You'd get swept away before you got to her."

"Make a chain then," Martin cried, trying to get into the water. "I need to get her out of there."

"Water's too cold, matey," Gonff said, coming up beside them. Uncoiling a long rope, Gonff knotted a large loop in it and tested its strength.

"Martin!" Rose cried as her grip slipped from the slippery rock and she was swept down the stream towards the larger of the falls. She felt a thin band catch her around her waist the slip up under her shoulders holding her against the current. The water battered her head angrily trying to sweep her away and she coughed and sputtered for air.

On the riverbank, Martin, Gonff and Lis were holding the rope and pulling with all their might against the strong waters.

"Go get more paws Grumm!" Gonff barked as he slipped backwards on his heel.

"Pull lads," Lis grunted, "Her poor head isn't going to take that water much longer."

"Kick Rose!" Martin yelled to her, losing a foothold and skidding down the river rocks. "Kick, Rose, backwards to the shore!"

Rose could vaguely hear his calls over the roar of the river. She started to kick her numb limbs slowly. The water was freezing and every movement took all her will power to execute.

Grumm arrived with three more Redwallers and they took up the rope and together they hauled the seemingly unconscious maid to the shallows. Martin dropped the rope and quickly ran to Rose's side.

"Rose!" Martin yelled, sliding to his knees in the river and pulling her body close to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Rose coughed as she gasped for air. Smiling up at his worried face, she raised a shaking paw to his cheek and sighed. "I knew you'd save me."

"What were you thinking?" he berated her, hugging her tightly. "You could have drowned."

"You wouldn't let that happen," she sighed, shielding her face from the rain against his strong chest.

Martin picked her up out of the shallows and walked over to the tree line out of the rain. Leaning her against the trunk, he accepted a woolen blanket from Florgin and wrapped it around her soaking body. Lily came running up and jumped at Rose, hugging her tightly.

"Mama, why did you do that!" she cried. "I was so scared you weren't going to come out of the water."

"I'm alright Lily, we're safe now," Rose whispered, smiling weakly at the warrior who was still staring at her with worried eyes. Letting out a violent shiver, Rose groaned and snuggled lower in the blanket.

"Grumm, get a fire going!" Martin yelled at the mole standing behind him. "We're all going to need some sort of heat."

Getting up, he looked around him as the others were trying to set the camp to rights again. Aryah and Brome were bandaging the wounded and Gonff and Carik were sorting out what was left of the food packs. Martin strode over to the two mice, adjusting his scabbard and sword so it hung ready on his left side once more. He smiled at the comfortable feeling.

"How many are left?" He questioned, squatting down in front of them.

"Only four that I can find," Gonff sighed, looking longing at the river as it rolled down the slopping falls. "Slimy blighters sure knew how to put an even greater damper on an already wet evening!"

Martin chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder as he moved on through the camp, making his way to every beast. The temperature was quickly dropping and he could see his breath as he talked, giving out instructions to pull in close and setting up a guard.

"Martin," Aryah said softly behind the warrior.

"What is it Aryah?" Martin questioned, seeing the distress in her eyes.

"I need you to come with me, quickly."

The warrior silently followed the mousewife until they reached the fire where he had left Lily and Rose. Looking down he saw Lily sleeping soundly by the fire curled up in a red cloak. Rose was still against the trunk where he had placed her, covered in the blanket, Brome and Grumm pushed up closely on either side of her. He watched as the blanket shook around Rose's body, her teeth chattering.

Kneeling before her, he felt her wet headfur was crusting against the cold air. Taking her paw in his, Martin looked wide eyed at Aryah.

"She's freezing!" he cried as brought her paw to his lips, cupping both his paws around hers and blowing in hot air.

"We can't get her warm, Martin," Brome said quietly. "She's soaked to the bone and it's getting colder. We just can't get her warm."

"If only we could find something to boil water in," Aryah said looking around the mess. "I fear our cooking supplies were tossed in the river along with our food."

"Grumm, go get another cloak or blanket from Ratherwood," Martin said, helping the mole to his paws and slipping into his spot, pulling Rose to him. "Gonff! We need some more wood for this fire!"

Gonff came up suddenly and threw another log onto the blaze. Seeing Rose shaking under Martin and Brome's steady hold, he shook his head.

"You've got to get her dry before she'll warm, Martin," he said dropping to his knees as he felt the hem of her soaked gown that stuck out from under the blanket. "She'll never warm up with that wet gown on."

"Gonff…" Martin groaned. He knew his friend was right.

"You can't be serious…" Brome started, looking at the two fighters.

"That's why I brought you over here, Martin," Aryah sighed, shooing Brome out of his spot and starting to undo the strings of Rose's gown. "It's not, well, proper, but you are her betrothed…"

"You want me…" Martin gapped at the mousewife as she helped Rose slip the gown over her shoulders, leaving the maid in only a simple shift under the rough blanket.

"I want you to take off that wet jerkin of yours and put all your fighter's blood to good use and warm up my daughter," Aryah chirped at him. "Martin, if we don't get her warm soon, she's going to freeze to death."

"Mother… I'm so cold," Rose chattered as Aryah held her while Martin pulled off his wet jerkin and shirt before taking the extra blanket from Grumm and throwing it around his shoulders.

"I know dear," Aryah soothed. "We'll have you warm in no time."

Martin settled down awkwardly beside Rose, not sure where he could touch her now that she was so informally clothed. He was also becoming increasingly aware of the Redwallers gathering around the fire and their close proximity to Rose's almost naked form. He felt his blood start to boil as he grabbed his love roughly and set her on his lap, squeezing her two small, frozen footpaws between his legs and wrapping his arms possessively around her. Looking up at Aryah, he saw a twinkle in her eye. She had been counting on his possessiveness to warm Rose up, knowing that Martin would boil inside at the thought of another mouse seeing her in such a delicate state, a state meant for his eyes alone.

Rose sighed and snuggled deeply against the heat from his body as he pulled the blankets tighter around them. Her body started to warm up and she wiggled around greedily seeking more heat. Martin groaned lowly and hid his face behind her head.

"Rose, darling stop wiggling like that," he whispered huskily in her ear. "I can't take you moving like that on me when you barely have any clothes on…"

"But you're so warm…" Rose breathed, not understanding his request.

"Rose… stop…" Martin pleaded with her quietly, feeling the heat starting to come back into her body. The idea of the two of them alone to feel that heat with nothing between them caused his own shoulders to shake slightly.

"Here, laddie-buck," Lis said loudly as he draped another cloak over their shaking bodies. Leaning down he whispered, "Try to think of something else, lad."

"Trying," Martin said through clenched teeth. Taking a deep sigh, he settled his chin on Rose's head and closed his eyes as he fought inwardly to control his emotions.

**Please Read and Respond :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks all for the kind reviews! As always, feedback is welcome.**

**To answer some questions- yes I will update as often as I can. I hate it when you get into a story and then there are no new chapters! I promise not to do that to any of you (my goal is at least a chapter every 1-2 days).**

**And yes, this will be a long epic... **

**So to get on with the story, here is Chapert 18! WARNING- we are starting to get into that "M" rating I was mentioning eariler... **

Chapter 18

"And where do you think you lot are sneakin' off to?" Skipper asked the group of hares slipping through the gate as he sat outside the great south gate of Redwall in the early hours of the day.

"Roll me ol' whiskers, Skipper, you know how to scare a beast I say!" Trubbs jumped sideways at the sound of the rough otter's voice.

"Leaving so soon Trubbs?" Skipper pressed. "We only got back to Redwall a few days ago. What's your hurry?"

"Message for Salamandanstron," Trubbs said quickly, shooing the other hares down the road. "Got to go back quick like."

"I didn't see any messengers," Skipper chuckled. "What are you up to?"

"No, not messenger," Trubbs shock his head. "_Message_. Really don't otters listen? You're getting too much water in your ears, Skipper!"

Skipper laughed as the hare turned and waved his good-bye at him.

"We'll be back fast as pike swimming downstream," the hare shouted over his shoulder.

"Season's speed your journey!" Skipper yelled to them as he watched them jog off down the path and hook west into the trees. Shaking his head, he threw away the blade of grass he was chewing and stepped back inside the Abbey. Hares were really an odd lot.

Martin stirred as the sun shone through the leaves and unto his face. He smiled as felt the warm bundle still cuddled into his chest. Looking around the camp, he saw that every beast was still asleep; Lily still cuddled in the red cloak beside the smoldering embers. Martin sighed and nuzzled into Rose's headfur, pulling her body closer to him. She was warm and soft in his arms as she sighed sleepily at his touch. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him, a lazy smile spreading on her lips.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"Good morning, Rose," Martin whispered. Smiling he dropped his head to nuzzle the side of her face. "Warm enough?"

"Yes," Rose breathed snuggling deeper into his chest. "You're hotter than a fire!"

Martin kissed her softly on her head. Everything in his world just seemed at peace. He smiled as he felt Rose give him a meek kiss at the base of his neck. Martin smiled and closed his eyes at her simple gesture.

"You can do that again you know," he whispered mischievously to her.

"No I can't," Rose gasped quietly at him. "Some beast might see."

Martin chuckled and pulled the blanket up over their heads, claiming her mouth before Rose had time to laugh at his spontaneity. He kissed her softly in the confines of their makeshift privacy.

"Rise and shine!" Gonff yelled, whipping the blanket off their heads. Rose gave a surprised squeak and bumped into Martin's injured shoulder roughly. The warrior groaned slightly and rubbed the joint tenderly.

"Gonff, what in the name of Mossf…"

"Ah, Rose, you're up!" Aryah called to her daughter as she sat up and stretched her paws up. "Up you get and dressed. Mind that blanket now," the mousewife clucked as she dug through Rose's pack for a new dress. Sighing at the absence of a second travelling dress, Aryah reluctantly pulled out Rose's dark blue gown.

"This will have to do for now," She said as she directed Rose to the trees.

When they were out of sight, Gonff whacked Martin across the back of the head.

"You've gotta be more careful than that!" he chuckled. "Good thing I woke up as you pulled the blanket over. Aryah almost caught you!"

"We were only kissing Gonff," Martin barked at him.

"For now," Gonff said, wagging his paw at him.

"It had better only be for now," Martin sighed and continued to massage his shoulder.

Gonff was about to reply when Rose came walking out of the trees. His own eyes went wide as she walked over to the river and delicately washed her paws and face. Her gown billowed around her in the morning air and her headfur waved loose around her face. Looking down at Martin, the mousethief chuckled at the astonished look on the warrior's face.

"What are we staring at?" Florgin sighed, rolling over from under his cloak into the direction Martin and Gonff were looking. "Whoa," he said in a short intake of breath.

Martin was speechless as he watched Rose sit on the river rocks and carefully braid her headfur and pin it into a twist on her head, exposing a low scoop to the back of her gown.

"I'm never going to make it to Redwall," he groaned under his breath and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Sure you will, matey," Gonff said giving Florgin a swift kick to get him to stop staring at Rose.

"Ya, we can help," Florgin coughed. "Don't know how, but we can try…"

"Daddy?" Lily said softly sitting up and holding her cloak to her. "Where's Mama?"

"Over there by the river, Lil," Martin smiled at the little maid. "Why don't you go tell her good morning and we'll get some breakfast for you."

"Okay, Daddy," Lily said happily and skipped a few steps over towards Rose. Stopping she turned and looked back at the warrior. "Good morning, Daddy," she smiled, remembering her manners.

"Good morning, Lil," Martin smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling this morning, Martin?" Brome said as he got up from where he was sleeping and started inspecting Martin's shoulder. Noting Martin wasn't flinching when he poked at it, Brome laughed. "Does this not hurt?"

"Not really," Martin shrugged. "Should it?"

"Great seasons, you really don't feel pain do you?" Brome chuckled. "Yes, Martin. You should at least be flinching or something right now!"

"Well, I don't, so you can stop kneading away at me like I'm a piece of bread dough!" Martin laughed at him and stood up to get away from the healer. Ratherwood laughed and threw Martin his jerkin.

"You'd best get dressed so we can get moving," he said seriously. "Never know how many of those toads are still around."

Rose watched the group of Redwallers from her vantage point by the river. They were bantering back and forth with each other like they had not almost lost their lives the night before. Silently she shook her head and watched Lily wash her face in the cool water. Turning back when she heard a booming laugh, she saw Ratherwood throw Martin a jerkin and marveled at the sight of his muscular body. It was toned and tight under his fur from his training and his face was aglow with his smile. She loved the way his smile went all the way to his eyes and softened his strong features.

"What is it Mama?" Lily asked, looking up at Rose in wonder.

"Oh I'm just thinking of how handsome your Daddy is," Rose laughed with the little maid.

"And strong!" Lily laughed as she ran back to the Redwallers. Throwing herself into Martin's waiting arms, she laughed when he threw her effortlessly into the air.

"Hungry, Lil?" Martin smiled at his little maid.

"Unhuh," she nodded and pointed at Rose as she walked up to the group. "Daddy, Mama says you're handsome!"

"Oh did she now?" Martin blushed slightly as he watched Rose help Aryah retrieve a light breakfast from the remaining food packs.

"How are you holding that little one up?" Brome scolded the warrior, breaking his train of thought. "Martin, please put her down so I can bind that shoulder back up…"

"Like Hellsgates you are," Martin growled at Brome as he put Lily down to go back to Rose. "I'm fine Brome."

"No you're not," Brome countered. "It needs to be bound."

"No."

"Yes."

"Brome…"

"Fine," Brome said, tossing the bandage back into the satchel. "I won't bind it if you can pass a test."

"Fine," Martin shrugged. "What do I have to do?"

"Well we already know you can lift things with it now," Brome muttered almost to himself. Looking around the camp he saw Grumm reaching up into the branch of a tree to pull down the cloaks they had thrown up there to dry. Smiling, he gestured with his head for Martin to follow him.

"Put your arm out so that your paw rests on the trunk in a straight line," Brome said, positioning Martin beside the birch. The warrior sighed and did as he was bidden.

"Good," Brome smiled at him. "Now hold it there."

After a few moments, Martin started giving Brome a bored look and the healer shook his head.

"Now try walking your fingers up the trunk, Martin," Brome continued as he watched the warrior carefully. Slowly Martin's paw inched up the willow, until his paw was above his head.

"How much higher do you want me to go?" Martin asked.

"Amazing," Brome breathed. "And that doesn't hurt at all? Not a pull or any pain?"

"It's tender," Martin confessed, shrugging his left shoulder as if it were nothing. "But there's no pain."

"I've never seen one heal so fast. You truly are a wonder, Martin," Brome breathed, taking out some bandages. "We should still wrap up that shoulder to be on the safe side."

"You're not binding my arm up again, Brome," Martin stated as he eyed the healer. "Not until we're back in Mossflower."

"You'll only over use it Martin," Brome said firmly. "It's impressive it is healing this quickly as it is; you starting to use it now may hinder your recovery."

"What if you put it in a sling Brome?" Gonff suggested. "That way Martin can rest it, but if we get into a snag, he can still fight."

"Fine," Brome relented. "But only if you give me your word you will not over use it."

"My word?" Martin laughed, giving the healer a wink. "Getting serious are we?"

"Martin…" Brome sighed.

"Alright, fine Brome," Martin laughed and slapped his would-be brother-in-law on the back. "Fit me with a sling. I won't over use it."

Brome smiled and grabbed a long piece of material, setting Martin's arm in it and tying it roughly at the back of the warrior's neck, catching some of his fur in the knot.

"Ouch! Brome, what was that for?" Martin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"For kissing my sister under the blanket this morning," Brome hissed in his ear.

Martin laughed heartily and got to his footpaws.

"You caught me, Brome."

They pushed south the whole day, stopping only when the sun started to set. They found a hidden glade to make their camp for the night that had a small spring concealed by a grove of willow trees. In shifts the fighters went to bath while Grumm and Rose made supper. Aryah took Lily for her washing after they ate their simple meal of honey loaf and carrot and leek soup, while Rose set up their bed for the evening.

Gonff settled himself down beside the food packs, opening them up and sorting their contents. Wordlessly, Martin got up and walked over to his friend, waiting in silence for his findings.

"Right," Gonff said as he looked at the three half packs of food in front of him. "We have just enough to get home, if we go on strict rations, but it will be tight." Looking at Martin he added, "The last day we might go hungry."

"Divvy it up then Gonff," nodding to his friend. Walking past him, he said quietly, "Put extra from mine in Rose and Lily's packs. I don't want them going hungry."

Gonff nodded and went to work.

"Is something the matter Martin?" Rose said smiling up at him. It was nice to see him without his shoulder bandage on.

"No, Rose, nothing for you to be concerned about," he gazed down at her. "We're just going to go on rations for the remainder of the march."

"Are we running out of food?"

"Not if we're careful," he reassured her, and reached to pull her close. "We're almost home," he whispered in her ear.

"I can hardly wait," Rose breathed.

"Mama!" Lily squealed, running into Rose's legs and hugging them tight. "I'm all clean!"

"I see that, Lily," Rose chuckled at her and motioned for her to go take her place by the fire. "Time for bed."

"Yes Mama," Lily nodded and skipped over to the blanket and pulled it over her little body and snuggled her doll.

"Is she ever not happy?" Martin laughed.

"No," Rose chuckled at him and went to lie down beside the little maid, pulling her own cloak over her legs. "It's a good thing Martin."

The warrior smiled as he looked down at them. Sighing he sat down a few paces away from them and leaned up against a tree, closing his eyes and falling quickly asleep.

It was close to midnight when Martin woke up. Lis and Flintin were on watch that night, but something made Martin wake up. Looking around the camp, everything seemed in order. Lis and Flintin were absent, but not unusual if they were doing a walk around. Martin sighed and tried to close his eyes to sleep again when he noticed some beast was missing. Rose.

Getting to his footpaws quietly, Martin looked around the sleeping fighters. He didn't see her anywhere. Just then he heard a small splashing sound. Turning towards where they had found the spring, he walked silently through the grove towards the water.

Coming around the tree, Martin stopped short at the sight in front of him. Rose was swimming quietly in the cool water of the hidden spring, rippling the water in the moonlight as she made her way silently to the other side. A slow smile crept on to his face as he watched her get out of the water and quickly pull her light shift over her head. She was utterly enchanting. Moving silently around the trees, Martin made his way to where she was standing with her back to him.

"So this is where you snuck off too," he chuckled.

Rose jumped at his voice, wheeling around to see Martin standing in front of her. Taking a hastened step backwards, she slipped on the wet moss covered rocks, grabbing Martin desperately as she pulled both of them into the quiet water.

"Oh, Martin!" she cried when they came up for air, "I didn't think any beast was still up!"

"I noticed you were gone, so I came looking for you," he coughed as air filled his lungs. Unsheathing his sword, Martin threw it on the water bank so he could swim and glided over to her, reaching for her paws. "I didn't think I would frighten you."

"I… um…" Rose stammered, slipping back into the reeds as she became aware of her minimal garb.

"Rose, why are you swimming away from me?" Martin questioned her, following her into the reeds. A canopy of overhanging willow branches engulfed them, creating their own secret place as fireflies danced around them to the gentle sounds of crickets. Rose, continued to swim backwards, until she felt herself back up against a rock face. She treaded water as she watched Martin swim up to her with a determined look on his face.

"Martin, you shouldn't be here," Rose whispered. "I'm not properly dressed…"

"Is that so?" he said, pushed her up against the wet rocks. "I think you happen to be dressed perfectly for the occasion…" he whispered looking down at the white fabric clinging to her figure. It hid nothing in its soak state causing his eyes to narrow with desire. Finding a foothold in the rocks, he stood in front of Rose. The water was still up to his shoulders, but at least he didn't have to tread water.

"Here Rose," he said pulling her to him and wrapping her legs around his waist. The feel of it made him shudder. "Ah, now this is just cruel," he breathed to her.

Rose was playing with the ties of his jerkin. She was curious to see how he looked without clothes on. He was seeing her practically naked. Was it not fair for her to see him?

Looking up at him she saw nothing but desire in his eyes, when they narrowed, she knew that he saw it in hers as well. She laughed and held her paws up.

"Rose," Martin groaned, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this… now?"

"Can you think of a better time?" she said with a smile.

Wordlessly, Martin shook he head and grabbed ahold of her shift, pulling it slowly over her head, before throwing it on the bank. Self-consciously, Rose sunk deeper into the water, as if trying to hide herself. Martin's eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Great seasons, you're beautiful," he murmured, kissing her lips and down her neck as he let his paws view her body for him. Rose gasped and moaned at his touches, pawing at his clothes and pushing them roughly off his shoulders. Within a matter of moments, they were both unclothed waiting for each other in silent anticipation. Martin positioned her up against the rocks where there was a little ledge and raised her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Rose, are you sure," Martin said through a shaken voice.

"Yes, Martin," she said through heavy eyes as she felt his strong shoulders, down his chest and lower to his waist. "I can't wait any longer either for you to make me yours."

Martin kissed her hard then causing her to gasp and moan as he brought himself up to her. She could feel his paws grip her tightly by the hips and…

"Martin!" Where are you?" Martin!" A voice yelled through the forest.

"That's got to be a joke…" Martin breathed as he and Rose straightened up at the sound of some beast calling his name. Rose wiggled slightly at the feeling of him being so close, yet not where she wanted him to be, but Martin's grasp held her firm to him. "Patience, darling," he whispered. "Quiet. If we're lucky, they'll go away and we can keep going."

"Laddie-buck! Where'd you get to?"

"Hellsgates!" Martin swore as he released his hold on Rose and swam over to where his shirt and jerkin were floating in the water after he had thrown them. Pulling the shirt over his head, he pushed Rose back up into the shadows.

"Stay here. I'll get them out of here…" Martin whispered to her, running his paw across her bottom lip.

"Flintin," Lis' voice ran out from where he stood on the water bank overlooking Martin's sword and Rose's dress. "Go back to camp and wait for me there. No use in both of us looking for him."

"Sure thing, Lis," Flintin's voice rang out.

"Oh laddie-buck," Lis said once Flintin was out of hearing distance. "Clap twice if you need me to leave and come back later…"

"Well there's no need for that now," Martin said angrily as he swam out from underneath the willow. Pulling himself up onto the bank he threw on his jerkin and adjusted his sword belt. "But that offer would have been nice a few moments ago…"

"Well how was I supposed to know what you were doing," Lis chuckled.

"You mean what I didn't get to do?" Martin shot back at him. "You really have horrible timing, Lis."

"By the sounds of it, I have great timing," he scoffed, handing Martin his sword. "You're only betrothed, Martin…"

"Humph!" Martin huffed, sheathing the blade and picking up Rose's gown. "I'll meet you back at camp."

"I'm timing you," Lis said waving a paw at the warrior. "Straight back to camp… the two of you!"

**Oh Lis, you spoil all the fun!**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed to be a bit all over the place. It was originally 4 different chapters, but I condensed it down to one to stop it from dragging so much... Things get much more interesting when they get to Redwall anyways!**

**PLEASE, READ AND RESPOND! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**These next chapters should come fairly quickly so make sure you keep your cpu's handy!**

**What does everyone think so far? Reviews would be most welcome at this point... we are about 1/3 of the way through now...**

Chapter 19

The waves were black and high, battering against the haul of the large ship as it flopped about the storm at sea. The searat captain commanding the vessel had called for the sails to be brought in and charged all beasts below deck for the duration of the storm. He was not about to lose any overboard on his watch.

The seer in the black cloak sat grimly in the corner of the captain's cabin. He hated the sea. The water scared him. He foresaw his own death in water. He was a pine marten, deformed, but still a pine marten. A creature of land, not of sea. He would stay huddled in the corner of the vessel until he was on dry land.

Sighing, he closed his one viewing eye so he could look in the sight of his dead one. He could see a mouse, but the vision was blurred. He could never see the face clearly, as if it were protected by something. All he could ever make out were the eyes. Red eyes.

Snapping out of his trance the seer pulled his cloak closer around him. They would be at least a week at sea and then they would reach the mainland. Then he could find out who this Martin was and see his red eyes for himself.

"How are you making out, Aryah?" Martin asked the old mousewife as he helped her settle by the fire. They had been travelling for the better part of a week on tight rations and Martin could tell she was starting to look weary.

"I'll be fine, Martin," she smiled at him and patted his paw. "Don't you worry about me."

"I'm allowed to worry remember?" Martin smiled and reached into his pack to pull out one of his last wedges of cheese. "Family knows best sometimes."

"I can't take that from you Martin," Aryah said, closing his paw around the morsel and clucking her tongue at him. "You need your strength more than I if we get into any more trouble."

"We should be safe now," Martin sighed at her. "We're only a day away from Mossflower's borders.

"Take the cheese, Aryah," Martin continued, putting the wedge firmly in her paws and standing up. "We'll be home soon."

Aryah nodded to the warrior and gratefully nibbled on the cheese. Martin sighed and looked over towards Lily and Rose. Lily was curled up in Rose's lap, her little paws on her small belly.

"I'm still hungry, Mama," Lily said quietly as they sat beside a low fire.

"I know, Lily," Rose soothed, pulling the little maid closer to her and on to her lap. "But that's all for tonight."

The little maid nodded at Rose and continued to stare at fire. Martin strode quietly up to them and tapping Lily on the shoulder, he handed the little maid a piece of cheese and an apple. Her eyes lit up in excitement and she happily took the food.

"Oh, thank-you Daddy!" she squeaked happily.

"Martin," Rose said shaking her head. "That was your ration for the night."

"Not all of it," he said, taking her paw and putting the remainder of the cheese and a piece of bread in it.

"Martin! You have to eat, I can't take this…"

"I'm not hungry," he lied. "Besides, the two of you need it more than I."

"How much longer until we're in Mossflower?" Rose asked, tearing the bread in half and giving some back to him.

"Another day and we'll be at River Moss," Martin sighed. "We'll be on the _Wuddshipp_ by this time tomorrow."

"What's a _Wuddshipp_?"

Martin laughed and told them the story of how the _Wuddshipp_ can to be, tucking in Lily and Rose together under a blanket as he told the tale. By the time he was finished, they were both asleep. Looking over at the other Noonvalers, he noticed they were asleep too.

A loud rumble can from his stomach and he picked up the torn piece of bread Rose had given back to him. Taking a bite of it he grimaced at its staleness and swallowed it quickly. Within four bites, the bread was gone. All of the food was now gone. Sighing he gave Rose and Lily both a quick kiss on their headfurs and walked back over to the fire with the Redwallers.

"No beast sleeping tonight?" Martin said, leaning back against a tree and pulling his cloak down over his eyes.

"Too hungry to sleep," Flintin grumbled, holding his stomach.

"Ah, just think, tomorrow we'll be on the ol' _Wuddshipp_ and almost home," Gonff said, winking at the lot of them.

"What do you think they are eating at Redwall right now?" Carik said, stretching out on the ground, looking at the stars. "I bet ol' Goody Stickle will have made some cheddar and apple turnovers and damson pudding with honey cream…"

"Oh, that's enough out of you," Ratherwood sighed, poking Carik with a stick. "You'll make us even hungrier talking like that."

"Or some chestnut and leek stew with fresh bread," Martin piped up, leaning against the tree and closing his eyes. "Baked trout and celery salad with dried cranberries, walnuts and honey scones…"

They all sighed as they each thought of their favourite foods. Opening his eyes Martin looked across to where Lily and Rose were asleep on the forest floor, covered in cloak and a blanket against the autumn chill. When they woke up in the morning he would have nothing to offer them. He knew he could manage and Rose wouldn't complain, but it wasn't fair for Lily. The thought of his little maid going hungry angered him. Taking a deep sigh and looked up at the moon, it was just starting it's ascent into the sky.

"I'm not going to sleep a wink all night," Lis muttered as he rolled from side to side as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Then let's keep moving," Martin said, standing up and shouldering his large haversack and shield. "If none of us are going to sleep, then let's keep going all night and get to _Wuddshipp_ by dawn."

"And then we can eat!" Florgin cried, jumping up and hauling Carik to his feet. "And drink! Think of all that October Ale brewing in the cellars…"

Martin and Gonff kicked sand onto the fire to extinguish it and within moments the Redwallers had the camp all packed up.

Rose awoke the next morning to the gentle sway of a river. Blinking in the dim morning light, she realized she was on a boat. It swayed gently on the waters of the river, the morning light flickering through the multi-coloured leaves. All about the deck the Redwallers were asleep, cuddled peacefully in their cloaks. Feeling a pair of strong paws shift and tighten around her waist she shivered at Martin's hot breath on her neck.

"Good morning, Rose," he said sleepily.

"Martin, where are we?" she said turning to see Lily curled up in a heavy wool blanket beside them with her doll. She smiled at the peacefulness of the little maid.

"You're aboard the _Wuddshipp_, my dear," Martin yawned. "Welcome to Mossflower."

"But you said last night that we wouldn't get to the _Wuddshipp_ until tonight," she gasped, looking up at him.

"Well, after you all went to sleep, we decided it was best to get into our own territory," he said with a wink. "Ratherwood carried your mother and we were able to get Grumm and Brome to wake up. I carried you and Gonff took Lily."

"But who is steering the ship?" Rose questioned quietly.

"Gonff for now," he yawned. "Then I'll have a go in another hour or so."

Rose got up and walked silently over to the railing. The trees were alive with their autumn colours of reds, oranges and yellows. The old trees stretched their branches over the river, their bark covered with soft green moss. The birds chirped happily in the trees and she could see fish swimming in the clear waters. The breeze softly blew her green gown about her and she breathed in the warm sweet forest smell. Turning to Martin, she saw him watching her through his hooded eyes and smiling at her.

"You look enchanting," he said quietly to her, getting up and walking slowly to her.

"This place is beautiful, Martin," she said looking up at him, blushing and trying to change the subject. "No wonder you fell in love with it."

"_You_ are beautiful, Rose," Martin asserted whispering in her ear as he held her against the railing. "_I_ fell in love with _you_."

"Ahoy, mates!" a booming voice echoed through the stillness. Martin looked to the starboard side where Skipper and team of otters were standing on the bank.

"Ahoy, me ol' otter-dog!" Gonff cried from the helm. "Good to see you back safe and I hope you brought us some food!"

"O' course, mate!" Skipper said waving some packs in the air.

"Well then hurry up and get aboard!" Martin yelled, throwing the otters a few lines. "We're starved!"

"Ah, well this is just a bit of a snack," Skipper said clasping Martin's paw as he assisted him over the rail. "Chibb saw you coming yesterday. They've been cooking up an ol' storm at the Abbey to welcome you home… Oh, hello, Miss Rose. I thought I might see you again." Skipper added with a wink in Martin's direction and grabbing one of his otters over the rail to haul him up.

The boat became alive with activity then. Redwallers woke up in turn, stretching and joking with the otters, accepting small packs of candied nuts, cheese and pastries. Skipper broke out a few bottles of cherry cordial and handed out the cups. Rose watched as a pair of twin otter maids about Lily's age had made it on board and were introducing themselves to the young mousemaid.

"I'm Reeda and this is Watcha. Our grandfather is the Skipper of the Otters. What's your name?" the taller of the ottermaids asked.

"My name is Lily," she said proudly. "My parents died when I was little, but I have a new Mama and Daddy now," she said looking at Rose and Martin. "My new Mama's name is Laterose and my new Daddy's name is Martin. They adopted me."

"Did you say, Martin?" Watcha replied. "That's our champion's name! He…" then she stopped as the realization dawned on her. Quickly she spun around and looked at Martin standing beside Rose, a paw wrapped around her waist as they talked with Skipper. "Wow. You're new Daddy's a great mouse. Is that your new Mama? The maid that's with him?"

"Yes, that's my Mama," Lily said looking over at them.

"Wow, she's really pretty," the other ottermaid said in awe.

"Come and meet her," Lily said pulling on the maids' paws, happy to be making new friends. "Mama! Come meet Reeda and Watcha!"

Rose smiled warmly at the trio, whispering in Martin's ear, he nodded and kissed her paw as she departed, walking serenely over to the maidens.

"So, Martin," Skipper said watching Rose with the young ones. "Couldn't help but notice that maid's paw is a mite heavier since the last time I saw her."

"Perhaps," Martin said through a sly smile, taking a drink of cordial.

Skipper just laughed at the warrior. He had never seen Martin so light of heart before. It felt good to see him finally happy.

They docked the _Wuddshipp_ at Camp Willow, the Redwallers jumping into the shallows and making their way onto the shore. Martin helped Aryah off the ship and to the shore, letting Ratherwood help her up the embankment. The mousewife had been strong through their journey, but was evident that she was tiring. Lily jumped into Martin's arms, laughing as he tossed her in the shallows so she could enjoy the cool water with her new friends before they made their last trek to Redwall. Rose was one of the last off the boat, taking her surroundings in. As she looked down from the deck, she smiled at him waiting for her in the water.

"Are you coming?" he teased her.

"Of course," she laughed, pulling her long skirts to one side and trying to find a foothold on the haul. She found the first two and then stopped. There wasn't any more.

"Martin, I'm stuck!" She laughed. "There are no more footholds!"

"I know," he chuckled. "Why do you think I'm standing her? Jump down Rose, I'll catch you."

She looked down at him and gracefully kicked off the riggings and into his arms. He smiled at her in the shallows and slowly waded through the water, over the embankment and only setting her down on the dry grass.

"Didn't want you to get that dress all dirty," he murmured at her, pressing his forehead to hers. "An hour's walk, Rose and you'll be welcomed to your new home."

"Daddy! Reeda and Watcha say there's going to be a feast tonight! They are coming to… Redwall… later with their Grandfather!" She said happily as she skipped up to where Martin and Rose were standing. "They said there are lots of young ones to play with at the Abbey!"

"Yes, they're right, Miss Lily," Gonff said joyfully as he handed Martin his haversack and shield. "You'll get to meet my own son, Gonflet."

"Let's hurry!" the little maid cried, pulling at Martin's paw.

"Hold on there, Lil," Martin laughed at her as he shouldered his goods. Taking Skipper by the paw he shook it heartily, "We'll see you at Redwall then?"

" 'Course, mate," Skipper said cheerfully.

"Right, lads!" Martin said loudly, turning his tired entourage. "Home to Redwall!"


	21. Chapter 21

**REDWALL**

Chapter 20

As they rounded the path, Martin stopped and motioned for them to come to the rock ledge. Picking up Lily, he pointed through the trees at the red stone towers pointing up through the yellow and orange tree tops.

"Oh, Mama lookit the towers!" Lily squealed, clapping her little paws in delight. "Daddy, what is that place?"

"Redwall Abbey, Lily," he said smiling at the little maid. "That's your new home, Lil." Looking at Rose he added, "Our new home."

A great cheer went up from the fighters at the site of the building and they started trotting joyfully down the path.

"Come on," Martin laughed, putting Lily down so she could run after them. Taking Rose's paws in his, he held her still as the others went down the path towards the road.

"What is it Martin?" Rose asked, smiling at him happily.

"I can't believe this is happening," he breathed. "It all seems so surreal. I guess it's finally all sinking in. This isn't a dream anymore."

"What do you mean, isn't a dream Martin?"

"You alive. Us together," Martin stuttered, pulling her close to him and looking into her hazel eyes. "If you only knew how much a wished for this day to come; the day when I would bring you home with me. Then you would understand how I feel right now."

"But I do understand," Rose said softly to him. "I waited for you too, warrior. I too wished for us to be together."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Rose laughed and pulled away from him.

"You're turning all soft, Martin," she giggled at him and tapped him on the nose. "Hurry up and bring me home!"

They entered through a great gate that faced the road. Many of the Redwallers were greeted by excited wives and young ones who ran up to greet their returning fathers. Gonff left Martin's side and ran over to a pretty mouse anchoring a rambunctious looking dibbun in front of her. He picked up his son and flung him around once, before laying an exaggerated kiss on his wife's lips.

Martin squeezed Rose's paw, leading her and the Noonvalers towards the stairs to the main building of the Abbey where a large crowd of creatures had gathered in front of the open door. An ancient looking mouse centered the crowd, flanked by a large female badger and a regal looking squirrel with a small gold coronet placed lightly on her head. Behind them a large gathering of mice, both male and female stood solemnly clad in dark green habits. Letting go of Rose's paw, Martin went to the base of the steps and address the ancient mouse directly.

"Abbess Germaine, I've returned," he said proudly, drawing his sword and going down on his knee. As the Abbess of Redwall descended the stairs, Martin laid the great sword at her feet. She smiled at the warrior as she placed a wrinkled paw on his head in a blessing.

"Greetings, Martin the Warrior," she said warmly. "You did well to return to us. Pick up your sword, Warrior, and stand. We would like to hear of your travels." Looking around him, she eyed the Noonvalers, "I see you have brought us some new friends, Martin."

"Yes, Mother Abbess," he said rising up and sheathing his sword at his side. Turning, he motioned for them to come forward.

"This is Aryah, the wife of the chieftain Urran Voh of Noonvale," he started going down the line. Aryah dropped into a deep curtsy in front of the Abbess out of respect for the great mouse. The Abbess nodded happily at the matriarch.

"And her son, Brome the Healer," Martin continued, "who has come all this way with us to perhaps gain some knowledge from you, Mother Abbess. This is an old friend, Grumm Trencher, and this," he said softly, taking Rose by the paw and leading her forward to come in front of the Abbess, "is Laterose of Noonvale, Aryah's daughter and Brome sister and." Martin paused as Rose sank into a deep curtsy at Germaine's footpaws, "My betrothed."

A quiet gasp went up amongst the crowd that had gathered to welcome the fighters back home. The Abbess stood looking down at Rose before raising her up so that the ancient mouse could look at her. When Rose looked into the Abbess' eyes she saw a twinkle of mischief in their green hue. A broad smile stretched across her worn features as she looked Rose over.

"Well, Martin, this is a surprise," she said clucked at the warrior. "And about time too, I may say. But my, you do know how to pick a pretty maid. May the seasons bless you both," turning to Rose she added, "You are most welcome to Redwall Abbey, my dear Laterose."

"Thank-you Mother Abbess," Rose said, inclining her head slightly. "But please, call me Rose."

"Very well, Rose," she said taking the mousemaid's paw and patting it lightly, looking at the beautiful ruby ring on Rose's paw. "Betrothed you say? Not wed?"

"Er, no Germaine," Martin said almost sheepishly. "We wanted to be married here at Redwall."

"And the little one?" Germaine questioned, motioning to Lily who was hiding behind Ratherwood's legs, clutching her doll tight.

"Ah, this is Lily," Martin said proudly, walking to her and taking her paw, leading her forward. "She was an orphan of Noonvale. Rose and I have adopted her as our daughter," he proclaimed smiling down at the little maiden.

"Ah, I see," Germaine said through a bright smile. "Come little one, and let me see you," the Abbess beckoned, holding out her paw.

Lily looked up at Martin and with his nod, she walked bravely forward to take the Abbess' paw. Martin and Rose watched as Germaine sat on the steps and let Lily clamber on to her lap.

"So Lily," she started. "I am Abbess Germaine, but you can call me Mother Abbess. What a nice doll, did you make it?"

"No," Lily shook her small head and motioned a paw to Rose. "My Mama made it for me."

"Ah, well she did a wonderful job. Is your Mama good at other things young one?"

"Oh yes!" Lily gasped. "She is a wonderful singer and dancer. And she makes Daddy laugh and smile a lot."

"Oh, does she now," Germaine clucked, looking up to see Martin and Rose smiling at each other at Lily's response. "And what of your Daddy; what do you think of him?"

"My Daddy is very brave and kind," she said boldly. "He takes me fishing and lets me play in the ocean. We went on a great adventure to get here! I was scared a couple of times, but Daddy told me to be brave, so I was, even when the big snake tried to eat us!"

"Oh goodness, it seems like your Daddy has a few stories to tell!"

"Oh yes, Daddy has lots of stories. Like the one about how Daddy and Mama met when they were young and…"

"Lily…" Martin sighed.

"Ah, I think I want to hear that one," the Abbess chuckled looking at Martin, who was now holding Rose to him by her waist. "But later at the feast. Tell me Lily, what do you think of your Mama and Daddy?"

"I think they kiss a lot."

"Lily!" Rose gasped, crimsoning instantly as Martin laughed out loud.

"And why do you think they do that?" Abbess Germaine laughed.

"I think they love each other very much," Lily said honestly. "They are always laughing and smiling at each other whenever they are not kissing. That's what love is, is it not, Mother Abbess?"

"Yes, my child, I think it is," Germaine said, looking at Martin and Rose staring at each other again. Rising up, she allowed Lily to go to Martin and Rose, taking in the little family as Martin picked up the little maid with practiced ease. She smiled and nodded at Aryah, Brome and Grumm.

"You are all welcome to Redwall Abbey. I am sure you will be staying with Martin in the gatehouse," she looked at the warrior, gaining a nod from him. "Aryah, will you like to join me for tea?" she asked as Aryah just bobbed a quick curtsy in response. "Oh, Mister Trencher?"

"Yez, Muther Abbezz?" Grumm said, stepping forward.

"You had better come with me so we can get a dressing on that digging claw and Master Brome?"

"Yes, Abbess Germaine," Brome said formally.

"You'd better come learn how to fix this."

Once the Abbess had left with the three Noonvalers, the badger and squirrel descended upon Martin with warm smiles.

"Ah, Martin, good to see you back again," the badger smiled. "The Abbey is not the same without you."

"Thank-you Bella," Martin chuckled, adjusting Lily in his arms. "Bella, Amber. May I introduce, Rose and Lily. Rose, Lily. Meet Bella of Brockhall, our resident Badger Mother, and Lady Amber, Mossflower's Squirrelqueen."

"It's a pleasure," Amber replied in a rougher voice than Rose had expected. "Nice to see someone is going to try and settle this one down," she added with a smile and a wink. Turning to Martin she inclined her head slightly and back away a couple of steps, "Well, I'd best be off. I'll be back for the feast."

Martin nodded to her and she slipped away towards the gate. Rose looked up at Martin puzzled. Had a squirrelqueen just asked him for leave?

"Well, Rose, this is most certainly a surprise," Bella said inclining her head towards her. "And like Germaine said, it's about time Martin," she chuckled at the warrior. Crouching slightly so that she could look Lily in the eye, she continued, "And will Miss Lily be joining us for lessons?"

"Lessons?" Rose questioned.

"Oh yes," Bella nodded. "All the dibbuns here at Redwall are allowed to attend lessons so they may find their true vocation in life."

"Will you teach me more letters?" the little maid asked excitedly. "My Daddy has taught me a little bit, but I want to learn more."

"Oh he has, has he?" Bella chuckled. "Why yes, Lily, I can teach you more letters," she winked at Martin. "Looks like we may have a future recorder in the works here."

"Daddy, Mama, I'm going to learn more letters!" Lily smiled broadly, jumping in Martin's arms.

"I think she'll be there Bella," Martin laughed, wincing slightly as he put Lily down from the strain she had caused on his shoulder.

"Well, we can talk more at the feast," Bella said gently, noting Martin's expression. "I'm sure you want to show them around and get freshened up. It was a pleasure to meet you Rose and Lily." Smiling broadly at them she added, "Welcome to Mossflower," and with that, she inclined her head to Martin and strode off towards the orchards.

"Well, what would you like to do first?" Martin asked the two of them, now that they were relatively alone. "What would my flowers like to see?"

Rose gapped around the large Abbey. "I'm not sure, it's so big! How do you not get lost here?"

Martin laughed as he waved Florgin over. Picking up Rose's pack, he handed it to fighter, with his haversack and Lily's small traveling satchel.

"Just put them inside the gatehouse, Florgin," Martin said gently. "I'll put everything away later. Then off to rest with you- if there's a feast, you and Gonff will be performing I'm sure!"

"Well, are we giving them the grand tour?" Gonff said as he strode up with his wife and son. "Rose, Lily, I'd like you to meet my wife, Columbine and my son, Gonflet. Columbine, Gonflet- Rose and Lily."

"It's so nice to meet you Rose," Columbine said, going forward and clasping Rose by the paws. "I'm sure we are going to be the greatest of friends."

"I have that feeling too!" Rose smiled at the pretty mousewife.

"Is Uncle Martin getting married?" Gonflet said, pulling at the hem of his mother's sleeve.

"Yes, Gonflet," Columbine whispered down at him.

"But how do they have a dibbun already?" he said, eyeing Lily.

"Gonflet, shhh, matey," Gonff hissed at him.

"They're my new Mama and Daddy," Lily offered, stepping forward to look at the plump little mouse. "My other Mama and Daddy died."

"Oh," Gonflet said sadly before getting a crooked smile on his face and pulling a small bag out of his tunic. "Would you like a candied chestnut?"

Gonff and Martin laughed.

"I think they'll get along just fine," Martin chuckled and placed a kiss on the side of Rose's headfur and led them towards the main building of the Abbey.

They walked into the Great Hall of Redwall, Rose relishing at the cool feel of the stone under her footpaws. There were tall stained-glass windows running along both sides of the hall and tall floor candelabrums stood on the floor between each window willing to give light once the sun had set. It was relatively empty save a long table on a dais with a large ornate chair in the center flanked but four smaller chairs on each side. Behind the table there was an altar and section of tapestry depicting a mouse in armour leaning bravely on his sword. Rose went forward to the cloth and stared up the image. Lily pulled at her paw, pulling Rose down so she could whisper in her ear.

"Is that Daddy, Mama?"

"I think it might be," Rose said quietly, straightening back up and smiling at the four Sisters who were busily embroidering more sections of the cloth. Martin came up behind them and squeezed her shoulders.

"Ah, Sister Cecily," he greeted the Sister warmly, "How goes the tapestry?"

"Oh it's going along just fine, Martin," Sister Cecily clucked, looking at the warrior in front of her. "We should have another section up by the harvest feast."

"Martin, is that you?" Rose whispered to him, motioning to the tapestry.

"No!" he laughed. "If only I cut such an image. That Rose, is my grandsire; Martin." Nodding at her astonished look he continued, "I brought it back from the northlands with me when we went looking for my father."

"But it looks just like you!" She gasped turning to look at him and then back to the tapestry. "The armour, the shield… everything down to the red cloak."

"We're fashioning it to look like our Martin, Miss Rose," Sister Cecily put in, smiling at the mousemaid. "And trust me when I say, we didn't change much!"

"Yes, well I suppose there is a family resemblance," Martin laughed nudging Lily ahead to join Gonff and Columbine where they stood with Gonflet at the stairs leading to Cavern Hole. Pulling her close to him, he whispered, "I guess we'll have to see if it continues."

Rose laughed heartily as she took his arm and followed him towards the stairs. She paused for a moment at the top, watching Gonff and Martin playfully shove each other down the stone steps. She always felt safe when he was around, deep down she knew there was never any challenge he would not be able to handle. He would always be able to keep his loved ones safe. Looking back at the tapestry, she smiled. Somehow, she had a feeling he would always keep every beast safe.

"Where are we going next?" Rose laughed as Martin guided them around the orchard. He had shown Rose and Lily all of Redwall, from the kitchens to the dormitories, the Abbey pond to the beehives, where he insisted Rose hum so they didn't get sung. She had marveled at the sheer scope of the Abbey and was touched by Martin's ambition to someday have a bell in the bell tower. It would be at that point, he said, that Redwall would truly be complete.

"Home," he smiled, striking out for the front gate.

"But I thought the dormitories were inside the main building?" Rose questioned, still holding Lily's hand.

"Our home is in the gatehouse," Martin said pointing to the large building built into the outer wall.

Silently the little family walked across the green, Martin calling out greetings and waving to creatures as they went. At the steps he paused, looking at Rose suspiciously.

"What is it, Martin?" Rose asked a sly smile spreading on her features. "What are you thinking?"

He smiled roguishly before gallantly sweeping Rose off her paws. She gave a startled cry and then laughed as he twirled her around, before giving her a warm kiss. Several Redwallers stopped at the sight of the Martin and Rose, smiling and nodding in approval at the obvious love their Champion had for the beautiful maiden. Lily tugged on Martin's tunic and smiled up at them.

"Are we home now, Daddy?"

"Yes, Lil," Martin laughed. "This is home. Go on up and open the door."

An excited Lily bounded up the stairs as Martin followed her, still carrying Rose.

"Martin, put me down!" Rose cried, hitting his shoulder lightly. "I can walk!"

"I believe it's tradition for you to be carried across the threshold for the first time," he said turned sideways to bring them through the door. Giving her a final kiss before he put her down, Martin whispered softly in her ear. "Welcome home, Laterose of Redwall."

**Please read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Rose looked about her. Directly in front of her was a large stone hearth, a fire crackling happily in the grate, with two large chairs placed in front of it. There was a large harvest table to the right of the fire flanked by a bench on either side and two ornately carved chairs at each head. Windows flanked the walls on the inside of the Abbey; they had been opened slightly and the crisp autumn air was blowing gently through them. To the left of the hearth was a large staircase leading to the upper rooms and another sitting area with two large lounges and a small round table placed in the middle of them. Tapestries and shelves covered the walls where there were no windows.

Rose walked over to the fire and looked around to the right of it. A small kitchen was situated there; its stove built into the stone hearth where a large soup pot was hanging on the hook. Rose noticed the vase of wild flowers on the counter and smiled. Some beast had gotten the place ready for his return.

To the left of the fire was a back bed chamber separated from the main room by a simple curtain that had been pulled aside. Rose walked through the archway and noted the two beds had been made and an extra blanket placed on each of them. The large hearth proved to be triple sided as it provided a gentle glow to the room. This room had no windows, being on the outer wall on the main level. Rose looked up as Martin carried in Brome's and Grumm's packs and placed them on the beds.

He smiled slyly at her silence. Rose could only look at him.

"Mama, oh come see!" Lily squealed happily. "There are rooms up here, too!"

"Coming Lily!" Rose called, eyeing Martin suspiciously. "There's more?"

"Yes, Rose," Martin chuckled, leading Rose out of the chamber. "Go upstairs with Lily, while I get the rest of the packs."

Rose glanced up the staircase at Lily who was jumping up and down at the top, holding her little doll in her arms.

"Oh Mama, come see!" It's so big up here!"

"Wait for me Lily" Rose said softly, still a little overwhelmed.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Rose felt the wonderful breeze flutter through the large open windows in the hallway. Reed rugs were placed about the floor to stifle the sound of pawsteps on the floorboards.

Martin came up behind them laden with Lily, Rose and Aryah's packs, his own large haversack and shield slung across his back.

"Lil, why don't you see what's in that room there," Martin said, motioning to the door on the right and handing her the little satchel. The little maid ran to the door and clasped her hands in delight.

"Oh Mama, lookit!" she gasped, "A little bed!"

Rose looked up at Martin with wide eyes. Why did he have a little bed in his home?

"It was Gonflet's," Martin explained, laughing at her astonished expression. "Gonff brought it here from Saint Ninians as a spare for when they used to stay in the winter. He's grown out of it now, but it should fit Lily just fine."

"Mama, come see!" Lily cried, pulling at Rose's paw. Rose walked numbly over to the room and looked in. There was a little bed, its sheets made and covers pulled back. There was a small crest and a chair against the wall beside it and a tall wardrobe flanked the opposite wall. There was a window in this room as well, its pane open and the sounds of the Redwallers on the green below filtered in.

"It's on the inside of Redwall," Martin whispered in Rose's ear. "It's quite safe."

"Whose room is this Daddy?" Lily questioned, sniffing the small vase of daisies that had been placed on the chest.

"Why, Lil, this is your room."

"You mean I don't have to sleep by the fire like at Keyla and Tullgrew's?" the little maid asked, staring up at him with her brown eyes. "Or on a cot in Mama's room?"

"No Lil," Martin smiled, kneeling down to her and taking her paw. "This is your very own room."

"Oh Mama, did you hear that!" the maid gasped. "My very own room!"

"Won't it be cold in the winter?" Rose said noting there was no fire. Martin smiled and took her paw, placing it on the warm stone by the bed.

"Not with that fire going. This wall is from the hearth downstairs. Trust me, it's never cold in here."

"Oh," Rose said. She was still in awe as she watched Lily settle down on the bed and play with her doll.

"We'll just be down the hall, Lil," Martin called to her as he led Rose by the paw out of the room. Walking a few steps down the hall he kicked a door open on his left and walked in.

It was a bright pleasant room with two large windows pointing south. The sun warmed the air and the birds chirped happily in the trees outside. A bed centered the room flanked by two chairs. Rose noted the same red stone against the one wall that was like the hearth flue in Lily's room. Going to the wall, she placed her paw on the stone lightly. It too was quite warm.

"You and your mother can stay here for now," he said quietly as he placed their packs down gently on the bed. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed."

"Not at all," Rose said sweetly. "It's definitely large enough!"

"Well, it's only temporary," Martin said, pulling her close.

"What else is up here," she said as she broke away from his intense gaze.

"My room," Martin said laughing at her awkwardness, leading her down to the door at the end of the end of the hall. Opening the door wide, he allowed Rose to go in before him.

It was a large room, its windows overlooking the road to the west and the woods to the north. Again the windows were open to the autumn day, and the breeze fluttered through the air. A large bed centered the room, its covers turned down and an extra quilt placed on chest at foot board. A great stone hearth warmed the room opposite the bed with a high banked fire and a high backed chair stood beside it as if welcoming its master home. To the right of the bed was a large oaken table with a chair pushed in. There were three large wardrobes behind it in an alcove.

Martin strode over to the wardrobes and discarded his haversack casually on the floor. Unbuckling his scabbard from his belt as he walked to the hearth, he lifted the blade up and placed it carefully on the hooks above the mantle. Stretching tall, he sighed and slumped into his chair, pushing his legs out in front of him.

"Good to be home?" Rose asked with a smile.

"It's always good to be home," Martin said contentedly. Realizing Rose didn't have a chair; he got up and brought the one over from the table, settling down on the simple seat.

"Come, sit," he said quietly. "I know it's not much…"

"Not much!" Rose laughed at him. "Martin, this place is…"

"Mama, Daddy!" Lily called as she found her way into Martin's chamber. "This place is so big, Mama! Daddy, do we really live here?"

"Yes, Lily," Martin chuckled. "Now I need you to help your Mama spruce the place up a bit. I'm she will want to add a few touches…"

There was a knock and muffled noises downstairs at the door causing Martin to lose his train of thought. Then there was a loud stomping sound and the sound of the door flying open.

"I don't care," the voice of Lis boomed. "This thing is heavy!"

"But shouldn't we wait for them to welcome us in? I mean it's not just Martin here anymore, he has company…"

"Florgin, keep your mouth closed and keep walking," Lis grunted as he started ascending the stairs. "The sooner we get this thing up there, the better."

"What in the name of the seasons are you two doing?" Martin asked as he, Rose and Lily looked down at the two fighters lugging a large wooden tub up the stairs.

"Just preparing a bath," Columbine said cheerfully as she came through the door carrying plush towels and drying robes. Gonff and two bawdy hedgehogs followed her carrying buckets of steaming water.

"Preparing a bath for whom?" Martin gapped as he went down to help his friends with the tub.

"Straight into the main chamber and put it down by the fire," Columbine ordered. "For Rose and Lily of course!" Turning to the two mice she smiled happily. "I thought you would appreciate washing away your travels before the feast."

"Oh, yes," Rose smiled warmly at her new found friend. "I couldn't think of a better thing right about now."

Columbine led the group into Martin's chamber and began pulling the windows closed.

"No, Lis, that's too close to the fire. Florgin, pull it more your way. There," she said as she busied herself with the towels and cloths. "Gonff, Ferdy and Coggs, pour that water into the tub. Good, now out with you," she shooed, looking at Martin as he hesitated. "_All_ of you."

Going to the door, Columbine looked back and smiled at Rose and Lily warmly as she gently closed the door. "I'll get them to bring up some more hot water in a little while. Take as long as you like."

"Okay Lily," Rose said happily as she opened a plush towel for the little maid splashing about in the warm water. "Time to get out."

Giving Rose a disappointing look, Lily wiggled over the tall sides of the tub and snuggled into the warmth of the towel.

Putting a clean shift on the little one and helping her into a drying robe, Rose startled at a light knock on the door.

"Uh, Miss Rose?" Carik's voice sounded on the other side. "There's some more hot water for you."

"Just a minute!" Rose called, patting the droplets from Lily's headfur. Motioning for the maid to stand to the side, Rose crossed the room and opened the door. Carik smiled happily at her and picked up the large pail with his one paw.

"Perfect timing!" Rose smiled, showing him in the room. The fighter took the pail over and awkwardly emptied it into the tub, wincing as he used what was left of his left arm to tip the bucket. Rose sighed to herself at his determination. She couldn't imagine the struggles he must experience daily. He lost an eye and an arm helping others he didn't even know when they were in Noonvale. She shuddered at the thought of Martin ever coming back from war maimed.

"Is that all Miss Rose?" Carik said, breaking her train of thought.

"Yes, Carik, that's perfect thank-you."

"Oh, Miss Rose," he said, turning on his heel at the door. "Your mother said she would be along shortly with your brother and Grumm."

"Thank-you Carik," Rose nodded. "When do feasts begin here?"

"When the food's ready, Miss Rose!" Carik laughed sniffing the air. "And by the smell of it, only a couple of hours off."

Martin ascended the stairs to the gatehouse quickly, still wiping water from his ears. He and the rest of the fighters had bathed quickly in the dormitories before most of them retired to rest before the feast. He hadn't been so lucky and was called away to oversee the wall patrol and tell Bella and Germaine about his travels. He was dead tired and desperately wanted to catch a few moments sleep before the celebrations.

Opening the door he saw Aryah peacefully asleep on a lounge by the warm fire and heard the peaceful snores of Brome and Grumm coming from the back room. Looking about the main room, he didn't see Rose or Lily anywhere.

Bounding up the stairs, Martin looked in the two vacant rooms before heading to the closed door at the end of the hall. Knocking gently, he didn't hear any sounds coming from within, so Martin opened the door a crack.

"Rose?" he said without looking in. Silence replied to his call and he open the door and looked in quick. His gazed immediately went to the bed where Rose and Lily where snuggled into its pillows, sound asleep.

He went to the bed and smiled down at them wrapped in their drying robes. Taking the quilt from the chest, he laid it over them, tucking it around their footpaws. Discarding his dusty traveling clothes, Martin awkwardly changed into a plain cream shirt and red tunic from behind one of the wardrobe doors. Mentally, he made a note to ask Germaine for a dressing screen. Going over to the fire, he added another log and fell into his chair.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard Lily.

"Oh Mama! Wake up! Daddy's home."

"Hmmm," Rose said lazily through closed eyes. "Yes, Lily. Now be a good girl and go along and play."

"Okay, Mama," Lily said taking the half sleeping comments from Rose seriously. Jumping off the bed she added, "I will go play with Uncle Brome."

"Lil, wait," Martin said, slowly getting to his footpaws and walking with her to the door. "You need to get dressed little one."

"I'll help with that," Aryah smiled as she met them in the hall taking Lily's hand. "I was just coming to get her and Rose up."

"Mama and I fell asleep in the big bed, Gramama," Lily giggled.

"Oh then we should get her up," Aryah fussed, "Martin you look like you're going to fall over you're so tired."

"Let Rose sleep," Martin said tiredly, "They won't be starting for a little while now. I'll just sleep in a chair."

Aryah eyed Martin wearily as he turned and went back into his chamber. She normally won't allow them to be alone like that, but both of them were obviously too tired to do anything other than sleep.

Martin wiggled and squirmed in his big chair trying to get comfortable. Huffing angrily he kicked at the small nesting table, squeaking it across the floor.

"Martin?" Rose's voice whispered dreamily from the bed.

"Yes, Rose," Martin sighed. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Stop making all that racket and come to bed," her voice whispered again.

Martin stopped and straightened up, looking around the chair at Rose seemingly asleep under the quilt. "Ah, Rose…" he started.

"Oh, Warrior stop arguing with me," she whispered. "I'm getting cold."

Curiously, Martin got up and walked over to Rose. She lay there, curled in the quilt, still sound asleep. He smiled. She was dreaming.

"Martin, he's crying," she whispered again. "It's your turn."

"My turn?" Martin asked inquisitively.

"I put him back to bed the last time," she murmured, pulling the quilt tighter to her shoulders and rolling over. "Go put your son back to sleep, quickly before he wakes Lily. Then get back here, I'm cold."

Martin smiled lazily down at her for a few moments before dropping to the bed, moaning lightly as its downy softness welcomed him. Rose rolled back over and cuddled into his chest, sighing as Martin adjusted his paws around her.

"Ah, that's better," she sighed. "He always goes to sleep so easily for you."

Martin kissed her headfur and breathed in the sweet scent of roses, before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

Martin awoke to a loud knock at the door of his chamber. Without thinking, he groggily adjusted Rose in his arms and stretched as he said a simple, "Come in."

Rose lifted her head off his shoulder at the sound of his voice and instantly started at him as the latch clicked open.

"Martin!" she cried, pulling the quilt up around her body.

"Miz Roser!" Grumm cried from his vantage point in the doorway. "What bee goin' ons here…"

"Quiet, Grumm," Martin said sternly as he jumped out of bed and closed the door quickly. "We were just sleeping."

"Zurr Marthen, yous 've a lots of spaining to do," Grumm said, wagging his bandaged paw at the warrior. "Miz Roser…"

"Grumm nothing happened," Rose gasped getting out of the bed and going to her friend. "As Martin said, we were both asleep."

Grumm warily eyed the two mice as they stood side by side. Both of them looked exhausted still. Martin was fully clothed and Rose had on a robe on. Maybe they were just sleeping.

"Hoi reckon so," Grumm sighed. "Yous tue mai bee sweethurts, but yous gots a be wedded proper furst…

"Yes, Grumm," Rose said, cutting him off to save her embarrassment.

"Well, oi 'pose it bee toime for the feast Zurr Marthen."

"Yes, Grumm," Martin yawned. "I'll be right down."

Once the mole left, Rose turned and hit him soundly in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What in the name of the seasons were you going in the same bed as me?" Rose cried.

"What were you doing in _my_ bed," Martin countered, rubbing where she had hit him.

"Lily climbed up there while I was bathing," Rose hissed at him. "She was sound asleep when I got out and so I decided just to curl up with her for a minute and… wait a minute. Where is Lily?"

"She's with your mother," Martin said, folding the discard quilt and laying it back down on the bed. "You were the one who told her to run along and play."

"I did?" Rose said puzzled.

"Dreaming, were you Rose?" Martin looked slyly at her.

"Perhaps," she measured. "You still haven't told me why you were in my… the bed with me."

"You told me to," Martin laughed at her astonished expression. "You said you were cold."

"I did?" Rose said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "What else did I say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Martin smiled, pulling her in close and hugging her tightly.

"Oh dear, I did say something! Martin what did I say?"

"Get ready for the feast, Rose. I'll meet you downstairs," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. "Hurry and get changed. I have a feeling we're late."

Martin led the Noonvalers across the green of the Abbey and towards the main building. He smiled down at Rose; she looked enchanting in a light blue gown trimmed with silver thread at the neck, hem and sleeves. The colour exaggerated the colour and brightness of her hazel eyes. Her headfur had been braided down the left side of her head and twisted into a thick bun. Lily bounced happily at her side in a new purple dress Rose had saved during the journey from Noonvale. The party strode through the doors of the Great Hall and into the laughter and banter within. Music played and beasts conversed merrily over their drinks. Martin was met but Gonff at the door with a large flagon of Ninian's Cider and the two cheers themselves and took a drink.

"How much longer until the food gets here, Gonff?" Martin questioned, looking over the crowds of beasts towards Cavern Hole. "Don't they know we've been starving for a week?"

"Oh yes, I made sure they know!" Gonff laughed and he and Martin waved Ferdy and Coggs over with trays of drinks. Taking a cherry cordial, he handed it to Lily, before asking the others what they would like. Brome and Grumm chose a mug of October Ale each, while Aryah and Rose each took a goblet of elderberry wine.

"Lily! I'm glad you're here!" Reeda the young ottermaid waved across the Hall as she poked at Watcha. "Look Watcha, Lily's here!"

"Come on, Lily!" Watcha yelled. "Come see Gonflet and Timmin do silly flips!"

"It's alright, Lil," Martin said when the little maid looked up at him for approval. "Go play with your friends. Just find your Mama and I when they call us for dinner."

The little maid smiled and skipped happily over to her friends as they laughed at Gonflet and Timmin, a young squirrel do backflips over each other.

Dinny came up and embraced Martin heartily, slapping the warrior hard on the back with his digging claw when Martin introduced Rose as his betrothed. Grumm was especially excited to meet Dinny since he had never met a Foremole before and was delighted when Dinny asked him to join him to meet the other mole folk of Redwall.

Aryah, who was no stranger to feasts and celebrations, waved happily at Abbess Germaine and Bella and made her excuses to go sit with her newly acquired friends.

"Well, it seems that Mother has no problem making new friends," Rose laughed as they looked on at the newly formed trio.

"Oh yes, they became fast friends over tea," Brome explained. "You know our mother- friendly face gets a friendly place."

"Oi Brome!" Skipper yelled from across the hall at the young mouse. "I do believe you haven't tried me ol' hot root soup yet?"

"Oh, seasons Skip," Martin grimaced. "You didn't bring that old stuff again did you?"

"Mayhap I did, matey" Skipper said with a wink. "Come on, mate," throwing a paw over Brome's shoulders and hauling him away, "we'll make a mouse outta you yet!"

Florgin and Flintin ran quickly up the stairs and hid behind Gonff and Martin, causing Rose to laugh loudly at the sight.

"Keep your wife away from us, Gonff!" Flintin gasped, looking round the thief's large belly. "She's vicious when she's angry…"

"I mean all we did was suggest we taste it…"

"We didn't _mean_ to insult her cooking…"

Just then Columbine came up the stairs from Cavern Hole with a large wooden ladle. Looking about the room she easily spotted the pair of delinquents and waved the heavy wooden spoon at them.

"Don't you two dare come into my kitchens again and tell me how to cook…"

"Ah, Columbine," Gonff started, walking to her and turning her by the shoulders, "Why don't you let _me_ taste all the food first before we make any hasty decisions…"

Rose laughed again as the pair of fighters quickly vanished as they saw Ben Sickle walking past with another barrel of ale. She was flabbergasted at the amount of creatures in the hall and how Martin was seemingly talking to all of them at the same time. He introduced her to so many creatures she couldn't even remember their names. Eventually, he had worked their way to the Cavern Hole stairs and slipped down it. More creatures got up from the tables and went to welcome their Champion home. Once they were through the main crowd, Rose noticed a pair of elderly mice and an old hare seated at one of the tables in the back by a great fire staring at them and whispering amongst themselves.

"Martin," she said quietly in his ear. "Why are those three in the corner staring at us?"

Martin turned and looked to see who she was referring to, a large smile creeping onto his face.

"Because they're waiting for us," he whispered, tipping his cider towards them. Making his excuses from the crowd, he took Rose's paw and led her to the table.

"Well, young Martin," the taller of the mice said, "You've returned safe and sound I see."

"Yes, Vurg," Martin said in a loud clear voice. "I missed you three at the presentation. Are you all well?"

"Ah, young Martin, don't worry about us, old chap," the hare replied. "You know us old ones, always asleep after the midday meal, wot!"

"And who is your friend, Martin?" the plump elderly mouse on the end said, smiling warmly at Rose.

"This is Laterose of Noonvale," Martin said proudly, pulling Rose forward in front of him. "Rose, this is Vurg, Beau and Dunno. They were friends of my father and fought beside him in his last battle. They came back with us from the northlands last autumn."

Rose smiled boldly at the three companions as they got slowly to their footpaws. She curtsy quickly to them and waved her paws at them. "Please don't stand up on account of me. Please sit."

The Beau and Dunno nodded at her and settled back down in their seats, but Vurg stayed standing, eyeing the pretty mousemaid.

Martin came forward and laid his paws on Rose's shoulders and she smiled up at him lovingly, patting his paw with her left. It was the flash of the red rubies that caught Vurg's eye.

"Well, Laterose of Noonvale, eh?" he chuckled to himself, shaking his head and wagging a weathered paw at Martin. "I think you got the introductions wrong, Martin. Are you sure it's not Laterose of Redwall?"

Dunno and Beau leaned forward, gapping at the two mice, the realization sinking in.

"Not yet, Vurg," Martin smiled at the old mouse. "But yes, soon, it will be."

"Rose!" Columbine called, waving at her new friend. "Thank the seasons! I need your help…" Grabbing Rose's paw quickly Columbine pulled her off towards the kitchens.

"It was very nice to meet you!" Rose called over her shoulder as she weaved through the crowd.

Martin watched them go, before taking another sip of cider and slipping into the chair opposite the three elders.

"Martin, she's a beautiful maid," Dunno said. "She's not from Mossflower I take it?"

"No, Dunno," Martin smiled. "She's from a village to the north of here, not far from the old caves actually."

"And her family?" Vurg said, pulling himself closer to the table and leaning over.

"She's a chieftain's daughter, Vurg," Martin chuckled. "Her mother and brother accompanied us on the trip down. You can meet them if you wish."

"And it has been an _honourable_ betrothal," Vurg pressed, playing the father figure.

"Yes…" Martin said slowly. They certainly hadn't gone through with anything, being magically thwarted anytime they were left alone long enough to think of such things.

"Well, she certainly has the right look to be your wife, Martin," Vurg said, resting back in his chair.

"How so, Vurg?" Martin questioned.

"You warriors have to have something to bring you home from battle," he said as Rose emerged from the kitchens carrying a tray laden with steaming food. "I reckon those hazel eyes of hers will bring you back safe and sound from every charge."

Martin smiled and reached across to squeeze the paw of his father's old friend.

"To the tables everyone!" Bella's loud voice echoed through the hall once Columbine had told her the food was ready.

Martin got up and took the tray from Rose, handing it to Florgin who eyed it greedily before Lis smacked him soundly on the back of the head.

Rounding up Lily, Aryah, Brome and Grumm, Martin led them with Rose to a table by the dais where Gonff and Columbine sat with the Stickle family and Lis and Ratherwood. Dropping a quick kiss on the top of Rose's head, Martin whispered in her ear, "I have to go sit with the others. I'll be back soon I promise."

Rose smiled at him and winked as Florgin sat quickly beside her, offering her another goblet of elderberry wine.

Martin climbed onto the dais where Abbess Germaine sat flanked by Bella, Amber, and Skipper on one side and Sister Cecily, Brother Kiplin, Sister Mena and Brother Drogin on the other. Martin clasped paws merrily with Skipper as he took his seat beside the Abbess. The old mouse stood, holding her paws wide as she addressed the large assembly.

"Friends of Redwall- I greet you all on this joyous occasion. Our Abbey feels complete again now that we have all of our friends home safe and back at peace. Our Abbey Champion is back and peace has been returned to not only Mossflower, but also the northlands that he and his brave fighters journeyed to and vanquished the evil there. Stand and be recognized, Martin!"

Hearty cheers rang up to the rafters and creatures pounded hard on the tables as the Warrior of Redwall stood up in front of the crowd. Pulling Skipper to his feet, Martin turned and clapped at the otter chieftain, recognizing him as an equal in their triumph. Both friends laughed at each other and sat down together, waving at the crowds to stop. Martin took a drink from his cider and winked at Rose from where she was beaming at him from her seat with Lily.

"We even have some new friends from the village of Noonvale this evening!" The Abbess continued once the cheering had ebbed. "Let us all make a conscious effort to welcome them to our pleasant Abbey!

"So for food and friends and all seasons' grace, may peace be forever in this place!"

Another great cheer sounded as the creatures all raised their cups and saluted one another before taking sips and going about the feast. The Redwallers passed around the trays of food and Columbine made sure Rose tried all the delicacies the Abbey had to offer. As the third tray came around Rose threw her paws in the air as Ratherwood and Florgin filled her plate.

"Enough you beasts! I couldn't eat another bite!" She laughed as Gonff chuckled at her.

"Well you'd better make room, Rose, because there are still four more courses to come around!"

"You can't be serious Gonff!" Rose scoffed at him as she helped Lily with a raspberry tart with mint cream.

Gonff's eyes sparkled at her as he nodded to the kitchens were strong hedgehogs were carrying out cauldrons of hot chestnut and leek soup.

Rose just laughed and looked over at where Martin was dining on the dais. She found he was staring at her over his drink and as their eyes met, he smiled boldly at her. Making his excuses, he got up and jumped from the dais, striding over to where she sat with Lily on her lap.

"So Lil, are you getting enough to eat?" Martin asked as he accepted a bowl of soup from Goody Sickle.

"Yes, Daddy!" the little maid said happily as she and Gonflet shared a bowl.

"And you Rose?" he laughed at the sight of her picking at her food.

"Oh, well yes, Martin…" she sighed and shifted her weight in her chair. "How do you all eat so much?"

Martin laughed as he took a piece of rye bread from her plate and dipped it in his soup, taking a bite.

"Lots of practice!" he winked at her as he continued to shovel the warm soup in his mouth.

The next three courses were served and Martin floated between his spot on the dais and the table holding his family and friends. Once the meal was complete, the young ones all got up and ran around. Lily quickly found herself as the center of attention. Columbine and Rose laughed as a couple of times some of the other young male mice approached her and Gonflet had sent them packing.

Slowly the beasts filtered back into the Great Hall and the Abbess settled down in her seat insisting to hear Martin and Rose's tale from their younger days. Martin of course tried to detour it, but Brome and Grumm proudly stepped up and told the tale for Martin's days before Mossflower. When it was over, all the beasts just stared at the two mice as Martin stood behind Rose as she was seated on her chair.

"You really never did tell any beast, did you?" She asked him in the erry silence.

"I swore I wouldn't tell," Martin reassured her as he whispered in her ear. Feeling her tense under the pressure of all the stares, he kicked Gonff and Florgin, nodding towards the drums and lutes in the corner. Getting the idea, Gonff jumped merrily around, pulling a flute from his belt and started playing, taking the attention away from Martin and Rose.

"We need some real music," Skipper scoffed at Gonff and Florgin as the two clinked their mugs after they had finished their song. "Miss Rose. It seems like an age since I heard your voice in the north. Will ya sing again for us?"

"Oh, I'm not sure I could compete with that performance!" Rose laughed as she shook her head.

Groans of disappointment and protests rose up from the Redwallers who had been in Noonvale with Martin. Martin just laughed heartily as he lounged on the chair beside Rose.

"It seems you have a reputation already, Rose," Abbess Germaine nodding to the maid.

"Reputation?" Carik shouted from across the hall. "A lark would stop singing when she does out of sheer embarrassment."

"I think I would like to hear this voice of yours, Rose," the Abbess said boldly. "If of course, you do not object."

Rose got up and swept the Abbess a grand curtsy. "If it is your wish, Mother Abbess."

"Good, my old ears would glad to hear a new voice."

"Any suggestions?" Rose said to the group of young ones that had formed around her footpaws.

"A brave song," Gonflet said boldly. "I want to hear a legend."

"A legend," Rose breathed. "Well, where I come from we sing mainly about trees and flowers, but I may know of one," she said winking at Martin.

Going up to the dais where Gonff and Florgin were standing, she picked up a lute from a squirrel and settled herself down on a stool, plucking gently at the strings.

Gonff sat beside Columbine and placed Gonflet on his knee.

"Wait until you hear this," he winked at his wife.

"These times are of trouble,

The banners fly high,

And the clouds lead to rumble,

So high in the sky.

These times are of trouble,

This is no place for you,

So go on, get going!

Before they come after you.

And we will stay here,

The Few and the Brave.

And we will defend you,

And die this own day.

But don't shed a tear for us,

We've done what we could,

You will get far from here,

We knew that you would.

These times are of trouble,

The storm starts to brew,

And the clouds lead to rumble,

For the Brave and the Few.

"Wonderful, my dear Rose!" Abbess Germaine applauded as she stood clapping. Rose curtsied quickly and descended from the dais to take her place beside Martin once more.

"Carik wasn't lying when he said you could out sing a lark," the Abbess continued. "I scarce believe I have ever heard a voice so beautiful."

Rose smiled up to Martin at the Abbess praise. He looked down at her proudly as the Redwallers continued to cheer.

"Now, now, we must settle something," the Abbess continued. "Our Champion has finally found himself a bride. We should not waste this opportunity to see him wed. He should be married with all speed, before honor and duty call him away from us again." Turning to Aryah she said, "What say you to these two marrying at the harvest feast?"

"I have no objection if they do not," Aryah chuckled looking at the bewildered couple in front of them.

"Mother Abbess, that is only four days away…" Martin protested.

"And the perfect opportunity," the Abbess waved at him. "The food will already be prepared, the guests invited. All we need do is add a marriage service. What say you Warrior of Redwall? Will you wed this maid in four days?"

Martin looked down at Rose as she smiled up at him, her hazel eyes reflecting the candle light. He smiled gently down at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I will."

Rose kissed Lily lightly on the head as she tucked the sleeping maid into her bed for the first time. Lily sighed and snuggled her doll tight as Rose pulled the window in so it was only open a crack against the chilly autumn air. Turning to leave she noticed Martin standing in the doorway. Smiling at her, he walked over to Lily and placed a kiss on her forehead, before taking Rose's paw. Rose looked down at their paws clasped together, her ruby ring sparkling in the moonlight filtering in from the window.

Martin squeezed her paw and slightly led her out of the room. Rose turned to go left to go downstairs, but Martin pulled her to the right once he closed Lily's door part way. Rose stood rooted to the spot. Martin smiled to her and motioned with his head to follow her, pulling her a little more forcefully.

They walked down the hallway in silence. Martin opened the door and led Rose into the light of the bedchamber. The logs were crackling in the fireplace and candles brightly lit the room. An armful of scrolls were now on the table in the corner and Martin's red tunic was roughly thrown on the bed. Closing the door quietly, he smiled.

"Ah, that's better, now we can talk."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Rose said, warily eyeing him.

"Yes. Every beast is sound asleep, so I thought it would be rude to wake them with us talking," Walking over to the table, he retrieved a dark bottle and a goblet from a drawer and strolled over to Rose.

"Elderberry wine?" he asked, pouring the dark red liquid into the cup. "I only have one goblet up here; we'll have to share," he added with a wink.

Rose laughed and accepted the drink, taking a sip and then handing it back to Martin, who took a large drink of it.

"So, what do you think of your new home Rose?" he asked, motioning for her to sit in the large chair by the fire as he pulled a simple stool from the corner.

"It's very grand, Martin," she said smiling at him. "I can hardly believe it. It's like a dream."

He smiled at her praise, taking another sip of wine.

"What are all those papers?" Rose asked, pointing to the desk. "They weren't here earlier."

"Ah, those," he said, turning his nose up. "Records. Germaine insists that I keep a record of all my journeys. I have to mark them down on the map and record what happened on our travels."

"And you don't like keeping records?"

"I don't like my life being an open book."

Rose got up and went to look out the windows. She sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Martin said, putting down his goblet and getting up to go to her.

"I was just thinking of Noonvale," Rose said softly.

"You miss it already?" Martin sighed sadly.

"Of course I miss it Martin!" Rose giggled. "It's my home."

"Was your home," Martin corrected her.

"It will always be my home, Martin, whether I live at Redwall or not."

"I know," the warrior sighed and put his arms around her, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. "I know Noonvale is special to you. I never want to take that away from you. I just wish you will be happy here at Redwall with me."

"I would be happy living in a tree as long as I am with you, warrior," Rose mused, leaning back against him. "And I have never felt more at home than being here at Redwall with you."

Martin smiled and kissed her headfur happily.

"Martin, I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything, Rose," Martin breathed, nuzzling into her soft fur at her neck. _How does she always smell like roses?_ He thought to himself.

"It has to do with a promise I made my father before we left," Rose started awkwardly. "It's just that, well… oh where do I begin?"

"At the beginning usually helps," Martin chuckled.

"I don't think it had a beginning," Rose laughed. "He sort of just sprang it on me."

"Alright, now you have my attention," Martin smiled, turning her to face him. "Your father did something spontaneous?"

"I wouldn't say that," Rose giggled. "He was probably mulling it over in his mind for days!"

"That would be about right," Martin sighed and scratched his chin. "What did he ask you Rose?"

"He wants to know his grandchildren, Martin," Rose said plainly, playing with the buttons on Martin's shirt. "He made me promise to bring them to Noonvale so he could meet them."

"Is that all?" Martin laughed and pulled her in close.

"Will you take us back to Noonvale, Martin? When we… if we…" Rose said quietly, looking down at her footpaws and feeling her cheeks blush.

"Rose, I will honour your father's wish yes," Martin smiled at her and brought her face up to him with his paw. "_When_ we have children, I will take us back to Noonvale to meet their grandparents. And their uncle!"

"Oh Martin, thank-you!" Rose sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Under some conditions," Martin said sternly, pulling her away so that she was looking into his eyes. "Only if it's safe and only when they are old enough to make the travel easily."

"Of course, Martin," Rose smiled.

"And you can't be carrying when we go," Martin said sternly.

"Martin!" Rose laughed at him and tapped him lightly on the nose. "Of all the things to be worried about…"

"I'm serious Rose," Martin said strongly. "You saw the dangers on the road to get here. Could you have made the run from the cliffs heavy with child? Could you have held on to the rocks under the waterfall weary from carrying? No, we will go when you are fit for the journey."

"I suppose I cannot argue with you on that," Rose sighed. "You have a deal Martin. As long as I show my children where I grew up, that's all that matters to me."

Martin smiled at her as she yawned and let out a deep sigh.

"You're tired, Rose," he said softly, brushing a piece of loose headfur out of her face. "You should go to bed."

"Yes," Rose said sleepily. Turning, she looked longingly at Martin's large bed, remembering how soft and warm it had been earlier.

"I wish that too," Martin said quietly in her ear.

"You wish what?"

"I wish you were sharing my bed, too," he whispered and placed a kiss on the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine as his lips lingered on her fur. "Four days, Rose."

"But it's so soft and I'm so tired," she moaned. "No beast would know. You could wake me up before dawn and I could go back into my bed…"

"Don't tempt me Rose," Martin chuckled at her. "Besides, if you're tired, my bed would not be a place for you. We would not be sleeping."

"Oh," Rose said quickly and she walked towards the door. Martin opened it for her and watched her slip into the south chamber before closing his door.

Martin went to his wardrobe and dug to the back of it for a nightshirt. He rarely wore them, but since he had company in his home, he felt like he should wear one. Discarding his clothes and pulling the simple linen over his head, he laughed at himself.

"I look ridiculous," he whispered and strode across the room and jumped into his bed, stretching and relaxing into the softness of the down mattress. Rolling over on the pillows he smiled as he breathed in the familiar scent of roses.

Rose was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard Lily scream. Sitting up straight, she leaped out of bed and threw the door open as Aryah lit a candle. Martin had already made it to her chamber and had the little maid in his arms when Rose ran in. The little one was sobbing into Martin's shoulder as he gently rocked her and kissed her head.

"It's alright Lil," he murmured to her gently. "It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"There was a big snake!" Lily cried reaching for Rose once she saw her at the doorway. "And it grabbed you and pulled you away Daddy!"

"Oh, Lily," Rose soothed, taking the maid from Martin and stroked her headfur. "It's alright little one, your Daddy's here."

"Yes, but it pulled him away! And you and I were left all alone in the woods!" she continued to cry, "And not matter how loud I yelled, Daddy didn't come back!"

"Ah, Lily, I'm never going to leave you," Martin said, hugging his family and pulling them down to sit on the bed, holding them tight to him. "Nothing is ever going to take me away from you or your Mama."

"Promise?" Lily sniffed as her tears ebbed.

"I promise, Lily," Martin said, dropping another kiss on the top of her head.

"Is everything alright?" Aryah said quietly as she poked her head in the door.

"I think so," Rose whispered. "Lily was just having a bad dream. Go back to bed, Mother; you need your sleep."

There was a light knock on the door downstairs and Martin got up quickly from the bed.

"That will be the night watch," he explained quietly. "I'll be right back."

When he was gone, Rose gently lay Lily back into bed and pulled the covers up over the little maid. Brushing Lily's damp headfur from her face, Rose smiled loving down at her.

"Better, Lily?"

"Yes, Mama," Lily said, taking a deep breath and pulling her dolls closer. "I'm sorry I wasn't brave."

"Lily, you don't always have to be brave," Rose soothed. "Not when your Daddy's here to protect you. He is brave enough for all of us."

"Everything okay in here?" Martin said softly as he slipped back into the room.

"Yes, Daddy," Lily whispered.

"Do you want me to sing you a song, Lily?" Rose asked gently.

"Uhuh," Lily whispered, "but can you sing Daddy's song?"

"Daddy's song?" Rose asked, looking at Martin. "What song is that?"

"Just an old tune from… well I don't know where," he confessed. "I sang it to her the night Tulla and Marty were born."

"Well, I guess your Daddy's going to have to sing for you Lily," Rose joked softly. "I don't know the words."

"I, er…"

"Please Daddy. It will make me feel better."

Martin sat down on the bed beside his little maid, intimidated by Rose's presence. Lily grabbed his paw and snuggled into it and sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for him to start. Taking a deep breath, Martin started to sing lowly, trying not to let Rose hear him.

"Goodbye my love I won't lie to you,

I'm sorry to leave you it's true.

Goodbye my love, I'll miss you,

As sure as the ocean is blue.

Goodbye my love, I'll think of you,

And all of the memories we've made.

Goodbye my love, I'll dream of you,

And all of the plans that we've laid.

Goodbye my love, I'll love you,

For all of the rest of my days."

Lily was asleep once Martin finished his song. Rising up he left her chamber, followed closely by Rose. Once in the hall, Rose pulled the door half closed and looked at Martin as he stared out the windows into the moonlight. His muscles rippled under his fur as he massaged his right shoulder.

Rose walked over to him forgetting she was only clad in a light nightgown. The flowing white fabric trailed behind her, hanging loosely off her one shoulder. Her headfur was pulled into a thick braid down the center of her back keeping her head up high through her drowsiness. Laying a paw lightly on his shield arm, Martin turned to her and instantly took a short intake of breath and narrowing his eyes. She looked like a beautiful ghost standing there in the moonlight, her hazel eyes reflecting the starlight as they gazed up at him.

He looked down at her in the light fabric where it hung loosely around her shoulders and tightened across her small waist, trailing down the back of her legs and unto the floor. Without thinking he put his paws on her hips and pulled her roughly to him, feeling the light material in his fingers. He could rip it easily enough if he wanted. His chamber was just behind him. Every beast was sleeping. He could easily carry her to his room and rip her nightgown off of her and lay her on his bed. The thought of it made his pulse race and muscles tense in anticipation. Need and want and desire coursed through him as the bluing light started to take on a reddish hue in his vision. He blinked hard against the feel of his bloodwrath welling up inside him. Why was this happening to him now of all times?

Rose stared up at him quietly as she watched Martin struggle against himself. His paws quivered lightly on her hips and his strong arms held her firmly to the spot. His body was tense as he kept blinking his changing eyes in the moonlight, gritting his teeth as if in pain. She knew he was getting his red mists, but this time it didn't frighten her. She knew he could control it. She knew she could control it for him. Gently she wrapped her paws around his neck and kissed him. Martin groaned and pulled her closer as they kissed each other hard in the moonlight. Rose broke away from the kiss and smiled as she looked into his again blue eyes. Lightly touching a paw to his lips she whispered gently, "Only four more days," before turning and walking to her chamber, shutting the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the post for today! I've been spoiling you all by posting so frequently, but this may be the only chapter I get to post today! May I just say, I love the way that Rose can stand up to Martin, a strength that she will have to use later on in the story...**

**The first song Rose sings is off my own creation, but the second one is actually from "Martin the Warrior" by Brian Jacques...**

Chapter 22

"Rowik, move your feet!" Martin roared from where he watched the young fighter struggle against Ratherwood's onslaughts. It was the first time they had trained since being back at Redwall and the warrior could see his absence had caused laziness amongst the fighters that had stayed behind. "Come on, Rowik! Don't back down! Push forward!"

Rowik was breathing heavy when Ratherwood knocked his mace away and clubbed him soundly on the back with the butt of his axe, knocking him to his knees. He breathed heavily on the ground as he saw Martin's footpaws come up in front of him. Looking up, he saw the warrior scowling down at him.

"Not practicing Rowik?" Martin growled at him.

"I…" Rowik started then stopped and shook his head, hanging it and continued to catch his breath.

"Enough!" Martin yelled at the rest of them sparing. "I'm not wasting my time with all of you if you aren't even fit enough to go at a hard spar. That's all for today. If you were smart I would suggest fitting up and being ready for training again in two days."

Looking down at Rowik he continued, "My absence is no excuse for idleness. If anything you should have been more alert. Redwall was left in your protection and from what can see, none of you would have made it past a charge."

Martin turned on his heel and strode over to where Gonff was sitting with Flisk the Otter, smoking his pipe. Martin kicked the log hard and grabbed a canteen of water from Florgin.

"What's gotten into you today, Martin?" Ratherwood said coming up behind him. "You're growling like a badger."

"They haven't trained at all!" Martin said angrily as he swallowed a large gulp of water. "It's not their sloppy technique that is frustrating me, but their blatant laziness is what I can't stand!"

"Still matey, you were awfully harsh," Gonff chuckled. "It's not usually your way to be so gruff."

"Where is Lis?" Martin questioned, ignoring his friend.

"Ah, where else?" Florgin laughed. "Still asleep!"

"Ah!" Martin yelled, throwing the canteen in the leaves. "Does no beast have any discipline?"

"Rough night, last night Martin?" Ratherwood asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, matey," Gonff chuckled. "You seem a bit… _frustrated_ this morning. Anything happen you want to talk about?"

"Or what _didn't _happen is more like it!" Florgin laughed.

Martin shot all three of them icy stares before turning to Flisk. "Are you going back to Camp Willow?"

"Ah, yes Martin," Flisk said gingerly. "Was headin' back there right now, as a matter o' fact."

"Good," the warrior said, "I'll walk with you."

"Ah, Martin, when will you back mate?" Gonff yelled at his departing friend.

"When I'm back," Martin shouted over his shoulder. "And make sure some beast wakes up Lis. If he's still asleep when I get back, I'll throw him in the pond myself!"

Ratherwood and Florgin sat down on the log with Gonff as they watched Flisk and Martin disappear amongst the trees.

"Do ya think he'll make it three more days?" Florgin laughed once they were out of hearing range.

"I don't know if _we_ will make it three more days," Gonff said with a chuckle, pulling out a flask of Ninian's Cider and passing it to his friends. Taking a puff of his pipe, he laughed out loud at the thought. "Aw, poor Rose. I hope she can take his mood swings!"

"I don't understand why they insist on eating only three meals a day," Lis grumbled as he walked through the door of the gatehouse. Rose and Lily looked up from their place in the small kitchen and smiled. "I mean you should eat when you're hungry!"

"Good morning, Lis?" she laughed. "What's the problem?"

"I'm starving is the problem!"

"If you would just wake up in the morning, you would have had breakfast," Ratherwood chided him as he followed him through the door. Rose's eyes twinkled as Carik, Florgin, Flintin and Rowik came in as well. The fighters were all at ease as they discarded their cloaks on the pegs and made themselves at home in the main room. Ratherwood even stirred the fire and kicked another log onto the blaze. It was obvious that they came here often.

"Well, Rose, where is the laddie-buck?" Lis called, sitting at the table holding his grumbling belly. "Is he back from Camp Willow yet?"

"Yes!" Rose laughed back as she filled a tray with blackberry scones and warm butter before handing it to Lily to take out into the room. "He is just talking to Bella and then will be right home."

Lily walked out boldly into the room and placed the tray on the table in front the fighters, their eyes wide in excitement.

"Mama and I just made them," Lily said proudly as she pointed to the scones. "Try them… they're awfully good!"

"Ah, Lily you're a sweetheart!" Lis cried as he swiped a scone and took a large bite.

"They're still warm!" Florgin gasped with his mouth full.

"I said we just made them!" Lily laughed at his expression.

Rose walked over with a bowl of apples and a pitcher of milk. Smiling she poured a mug for each other fighters who thanked her in turn. She nodded to each of them, before putting the pitcher down and motioning for Lily to take a seat by the fire, out of the way. The little maid skipped over and sat, playing with her dolls on a reed mat by the hearth.

"Those were delicious, Rose," Ratherwood complimented her as he licked his fingers and smiling at the maid. "Good thing you're sticking around for a while," he added with a wink, "we're going to get used to this."

"Get used to what?" Martin's voice sounded from the doorway. Looking around the room he smiled at the gathering in his home. Rose smiled brightly at him, causing his breath to catch and his heart to swell. Rose in his home, their home. It was almost too good to be true.

"Daddy!" Lily said excitedly, jumping up and running to the table. "Mama and I made you… Mama, where'd they go?" the little maid questioned as she pawed the empty tray.

"_Were_ delicious, Ratherwood?" Rose chuckled at him as Martin came over to the table and looked down at the crumbs.

"Er, well…"

"You ate them all!" Lily grumbled, putting her hands on her hips and wagging a paw at Lis. "You needed to share!"

"It's alright, Lil," Martin said picking her up and holding her in front of him as he laughed at her pout. "Guests come first. I'll get some next time."

"But they were blackberry scones! Mama said you would like them!"

"Blackberry…" Martin gapped, putting the little one down and turning to the group, "Alright, who ate the last one?"

"Oh, Martin here!" Rose called from the kitchen coming forward with a scone wrapped in a napkin to keep it warm. "Did you honestly think I trusted them _not_ to eat every single one?"

"Thank-you," he said softly, accepting the scone and smiling down at her. Rose nodded to him and turned to go back to the kitchen. Martin watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked and he narrowed his eyes. Putting the parcel down on the table he turned to follow her, but Lis caught the back of his belt.

"Easy, laddie-buck," he chuckled. "You've got a young one over there, not to mention all of us sitting here."

"I, um, was just getting a drink," Martin stuttered as he shook his head against his desire.

"Sure you were…" Ratherwood scoffed. Taking the scone and putting it in Martin's paw he said, "I'll go get you a drink."

"How was Camp Willow?" Florgin asked from where he stood by the fire.

"The same as it always is," Martin said with a sigh, sitting at the head of the table and rubbing his shoulder as he watched Lily playing with her dolls.

"Peace doesn't sit well with you lad," Lis whispered. "You're restless."

"I'm restless for other reasons," Martin sighed again and took a bit of his scone, moaning at the taste of it. "Great seasons, I'm going to get as fat as Gonff if she is going to cook like this every day."

"I think we all will," Florgin said taking another bite from his apple.

"Well, you'll have to just train a little harder!" Lis laughed from his spot at the table.

"Speaking of training…" Martin started leaning on the table and eyeing Lis sternly.

"In two days you'll be able to train off all the food I feed you," Rose interrupted Martin as she laid a large beet root salad and a platter of freshly baked bread, aged cheddar and plump walnuts. The fighters eyed the food, licking their lips as Lis wrung his paws happily. Looking at Martin crossly she whispered loud enough so every beast could hear her. "You know you aren't very becoming when you… growl like a badger."

Martin just stared up at her as she smiled at him and strode back to the kitchen. The fighters could barely contain themselves as they watched the scene unfold. Flintin coughed loudly to cover up an escaped chuckle and Ratherwood bit hard on his paw to hold back his own snicker.

"Lily! Come help me with the plates," Rose called over her shoulder ignoring Martin's dumbfounded expression.

"How did you know…"

"Martin, when you yell _every beast_ can hear you whether you are in Redwall or not," Rose said bluntly from the kitchen.

"Rose, you just worry about your duties and leave me to mine," Martin snapped.

Rose came out of the kitchen with fire in her eyes. Putting down another tray containing a large roasted trout she put her paws on her hips and stomped her footpaw aggressively standing directly in front of Martin.

"Martin the Warrior you are being an absolute beast!" she admonished him, not caring who was there. "Stop being a bully to others because you are out of sorts. It's not any of these creatures' faults you were up all night pacing," she nodded as Martin gave her an astonished look. "Oh yes, I was up all night too listening to you stomp around, but do you see me getting angry and shouting at any creature?"

"And another thing," she said turning back and swatting Lis's paw away from the fish. "Like it or not in three days, _your_ duties are also going to be _my_ duties and _my_ will be _yours_. What you do will be a reflection of me and I will not have my husband parading around yelling like some old, gruffy stripedog!"

Laughter erupted in the room as they looked on at Martin's astonished face. Rose was still staring at him crossly.

"I think she told you, laddie-buck!" Lis laughed heartily from his chair.

"Oh Martin, really," Rose laughed, rolling her eyes as she took a plate from Lily and put it down in front of him. "Eat your lunch before it gets cold. All of you."

Moving around behind Martin as the fighters took their places around the table, she whispered in his ear, "Don't make me angry when I'm tired."

Martin just pulled her to his lap and kissed her lightly, his sour mood long forgotten. Looking into her twinkling eyes always made him forget anything that didn't involve utter happiness.

"I'll try to remember that in the future," he whispered, his forehead pressed against hers. Letting her get up, he smiled as he accepted the tray from Ratherwood, taking a piece of cheese and handing it to Lis. Once the fighter had a hold of the tray, Martin pulled it so Lis was leaning towards him.

"Tomorrow at dawn. Run to the old Brockhall and back. I'll be watching."

The afternoon sun was high in the sky when Rose sat by the Abbey pond with Bella and Columbine watching the dibbuns playing and making reed flutes. After their early lunch, Martin had settled down on a lounge and quickly fell asleep. Rose had shooed the fighters away before placing a warm quilt over him. In her estimation he hadn't slept in almost three days apart from the odd quick nap, so she knew he needed his sleep. She had decided to take Lily out to explore the Abbey, when she had found the group by the pond and decided to join them. Columbine smiled happily as Gonflet was the first to finish his and he began to play a little ditty.

"Ah, that is very good Gonflet," Bella encouraged the young mouse. "I see you have your father's talent for music."

"Aye, Miss Bella, I reckon so," Gonflet said winking at the badger as he continued playing.

"Mama, will you sing the song about the toad and the owl?" Lily asked from the circle of her new friends. "It's really funny."

"Oh Lily, I don't think anyone wants to hear that old one…"

"We've never heard that one," said a young squirrelmaid named Freeda.

"Please Mama?" Lily pleaded.

"Oh alright," Rose chuckled and moved to her knees so she could do the actions.

"Oh the silly old toad hopped along one day,

Just looking for the piece from his pie.

And the owl swooped by,

Yes an owl swooped by,

And caused our poor toady to cry.

'Ho there Mister Toad, how far will you go?

To get a piece of your pie?

Will you hop up high?

Will you hop until it's nigh?

Will you even try and learn how to fly?'

'Yes I'll hop up high, yes I'll hop 'til it's nigh,

I'll even teach these old legs to fly.

You can't stop me

Not even for tea

Not until I get a piece of my pie!'

So the owl flew away, and before the toad knew

He came back with a piece of toad's pie.

He split the pie into two

And made tea from the dew saying,

'Only a toad could tell such a great lie!'"

The dibbuns roared into laughter at the song and starting acting out scenes taking turns being the toad and the owl.

"Another, Miss Rose!" they all cried in unison. "Sing us another song!"

"O happy is as happy does,

Misery never useful was,

And I am happy now because

I'm with the ones I love.

Sing fol loll oh a lairy lay,

Let the sun shine bright all day,

So I'll go happy on my way

With the good ones that I love.

O fie on you, O great disgrace,

Look at that sad unhappy face,

I'll not walk with you, not one pace.

You're not the one I love.

Sing dumble dum and derry dee,

You'll have to smile to come with me,

Till happiness doth let you see

You're the one that I love!"

"You really do have the most lovely voice, Rose," Bella praised her as the dibbuns laughed and pranced around, making actions and resinging parts of the song.

"Thank-you, Bella," Rose smiled and settled herself back down in the soft grass.

"Will you be joining us in Cavern Hole tonight again for dinner?" Columbine asked as a young mouse named Ewen tried to sit beside Lily, only to have Gonflet send him packing.

"I'm sure we will be," Rose laughed. "I'm not really sure what Martin has planned."

"Where is the Warrior?" Bella said, looking around the Abbey. "He was supposed to be helping Dinny with the garden furrows this afternoon and I see the moles are all by themselves."

"He's sleeping in the gatehouse," Rose said, crimsoning slightly. "I left him there to catch up on his sleep."

"He can do that at night like every other beast," the badger replied coarsely.

"I had no idea he had things to do this afternoon," Rose admitted. "Had I known, I would have woken him up…"

"Probably for the best anyways," Bella answered coarsely, getting to her footpaws and rounding up the dibbuns. "He rarely sleeps at night as it is. Good day, Rose. Columbine."

"Don't worry about Bella," Columbine whispered to Rose as Bella left with the young ones, leaving Lily and Gonflet to play. "She is just jealous because she wants to nap!"

"I feel horrible," Rose sighed. "He said he couldn't fall asleep, but didn't say why. When he did, I shooed all the fighters away, covered him up and Lily and I came out to leave him in peace."

"If Martin fell asleep in the middle of the day, it's because he needs to sleep," Columbine said plainly. "He is the furthest thing from an idle mouse. Dinny is probably getting the furrows dug quicker without him there anyways."

"Why is that?" Rose laughed.

"Because if Martin and Dinny start doing something, Gonff is sure to join in," Columbine winked. "And if Gonff joins in and there happens to be dirt, then somehow a mud fight will start and nothing will get done!"

The two mice laughed at the thought of it. Rose smiled and leaned back in the grass watching the clouds above her.

"What did Bella mean when she said Martin rarely sleeps at night," Rose questioned.

"Well, he doesn't, or rather hasn't since we've known him, ever slept well. I know Gonff has told me that he's heard him have all sorts of different nightmares. He'll never talk about them and since no one knows much about Martin's past, we can't even guess what they would be about.

"Sometimes at night you can see him up in the gatehouse doing blade exercises through the windows."

"He was doing them last night I think," Rose sighed. "He was pacing most of the night."

"He paces when his wounds bother him," Columbine said knowledgably. "Even though he is healed, Abbess Germaine says they will always bother him because she had done so much damage."

"Tsarmina?"

"Yes," Columbine said leaning back in the grasses with her new friend. "It was horrible, you know. That battle. I wasn't there, but just hearing the stories from the woodlanders would make your blood turn cold. And no beast actually saw the battle between Martin and Tsarmina, and it would have been the bloodiest. They found him lying beside the water in the sand long after he drove her into the water.

"I didn't see Martin until the Abbess had him under control and then I was able to help with his healing. Even then, I could barely keep my eyes on him. I'll never forget the smell of the infections, the depth of the cuts, his constant murmurings to let him pass…"

"Let him pass?" Rose questioned, raising herself up on to her elbow. "Let him pass where?"

"He unconscious for a fortnight," Columbine explained. "The whole time he muttered to himself, or rather to others not of this world.

"Bella and Timbalisto heard him talking to Bella's father, Boar, and his own father, Luke. He was begging them to let him pass. Germaine believes that Martin was at the gates of the Dark Forest and Boar and Luke were baring his way in. In the end, Martin must have relented and he returned to us."

"And what are you two talking about?" Martin's voice came from above them as he looked down at the two mice.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Columbine giggled and sat up.

"I would actually," Martin said as Gonflet and Lily came running up to the warrior mouse and set themselves about his legs.

"Uncle Martin, will you take us swimming?" Gonflet said quickly. "Will ya, please?"

"Now Gonflet, it's too cold for swimming now," Martin laughed. "Your tail'd turn blue."

"Not if I swim really fast!" Gonflet said.

Martin just laughed at them and picked up Lily in his arms and gave her a hug.

"Did you sleep well Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lil, I did, thank-you," he smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead before settling her back on the ground. "How would you two like to help me dig up some dirt?"

"Bella was looking for you Martin," Columbine said as she got to her footpaws and pulled Rose to hers.

"Yes, she found me," Martin sighed. "I'd better be off and go see how Dinny is making out…"

"She woke you up?" Rose said crossly, annoyed that the badger would go and wake Martin up.

"No, Rose, I was already leaving the gatehouse," Martin chuckled at her little flare of temper.

"Well I'd best be off and help Goody out," Columbine said cheerfully. "Gonflet, are coming with me or going with your Uncle Martin."

"Uh, Uncle Martin," the young mouse said rolling his eyes. Grabbing Lily by the paw he started running towards the Abbey gardens. "C'mon Uncle Martin, last one there has to eat a worm!"

Martin laughed heartily as he watched them go before turning back to Rose. He smiled at her and picked a blade of grass out of her headfur.

"I'll be back for dinner," he said quietly, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead.

"What do I do?" Rose said half laughing. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Why don't you go relax at home," Martin suggested nuzzling into her neck. "You can go have another nap in my room if you wish."

"Why would I sleep in your room?" Rose laughed at him.

"Because you like my bed better," Martin said confidently. "And I like my bed better after you have slept in it. It smells like roses."

Rose blushed and gave Martin a little shove. "You had better go catch up. I don't want to hear you had to eat a worm."

"Alright," Martin chuckled and reluctantly let her go. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I will explore the Abbey for a little while," Rose said happily. "Is there anywhere I am not supposed to go?"

"You can go anywhere you wish," Martin smiled, bowing away from her quickly. "See you at dinner, Rose."

"Bye, Martin," she smiled as she turned towards the south wall.

Rose had decided to go visit Grumm in the infirmary where he was getting his digging claw bandaged. Trying to remember the passages to take to get there, Rose was thoroughly getting lost.

Walking down the hallway she looked inside the open doors as she went past. They were large empty rooms lined with small cots and simple wooden chairs. _They must be extra dormitories_, Rose thought to herself. Further down the hallway, she heard loud snoring and the odd bolt of laughter. Going to the half closed door, she peered in to see another dormitory room occupied by Martin's fighters. Smiling, she knocked on the door and opened it slightly to reveal herself. Florgin turned and gave her a large smile.

"Ah, Rose!" he said loudly. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

"I was just going for a walk," she said happily. "I was actually looking for the infirmary to find Grumm, but I got lost."

"Well, you're not too far off," Ratherwood chuckled, sitting up from his cot. "I'll take you."

"No, no," Rose smiled. "I need to be able to find my own way around. Go back to sleep.

"So this is where you all stay," Rose said looking around the dormitory. "I thought there were individual rooms."

"Those are for the Brothers and Sisters," Florgin explained. "We, non-peaceful types get a common dormitory."

"Better for moral," Lis added as he can from behind a screen and wiping water from his face.

"Speak for yourself," Ratherwood groaned from his cot closest to the door. "If I have to listen to another night of your snoring…"

"Aw muffin," Flintin called from his cot beside Ratherwood as it was quickly followed up a deep grunt when Ratherwood whipped his cloak at the mouse.

"You are all nothing but overgrown dibbuns," Rose laughed. "Really, did your mothers teach you nothing?"

"Most of us didn't have mothers," Florgin said plainly sitting in a chair as he started to sharpen a dagger. "Flintin and I didn't anyways."

"Of course you had a… oh," Rose said quickly. "I'm sorry Florgin, I didn't know…"

"It's alright Rose," the fighter laughed. "Gives me something to blame my drinking on," he added with a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well wouldn't you drink too if your mom was cut down in front of you?"

"What?" Rose gasped, putting her paw over her mouth.

"Flintin and I were just young ones, well the same age as Lily, when our mother was killed," Florgin said, working his blade across a welting stone. "She was trying to block the way into the tent when a fox jumped in and cut her down. You see the vermin broke through the lines and they were killing all the wounded and our dads," he said painfully as he looked over to his brother who had sat up on his cot. "Well, our dads were injured and we were visiting, and…"

"What were you doing at war at such a young age?" Rose gasped.

"We were always at war," Flintin piped up.

"You didn't have a home? A village?"

"No," Florgin shook his head. "Ya see, Rose, our mom was, well, she wasn't like you."

"What do you mean?" Rose said shaking her head. Then it dawned on her. Dads, Florgin had said. They were brothers, with two different dads. "Oh," she said softly. She couldn't image another other mouse but Martin touching her let alone siring a babe on her.

"You can say it, Rose," Florgin laughed. "She was a camp follower. It's alright. She was what she was. She was a good mom. As long as we were with an army, there was always food."

"I wasn't thinking that," Rose said awkwardly. "I'm sure she was a great mother…"

"I think I'd better show you where the infirmary is," Ratherwood said, cutting Rose off and showing her out of the door.

"See you all at the evening meal," Rose called over her shoulder, before Ratherwood shut the door.

"You're quiet Rose," Ratherwood said after they had walked a few paces.

"I was just thinking about poor Florgin and Flintin," Rose sighed. "They really watched their mother die?"

"Yes," Ratherwood sighed. "They were both strong lads about it."

"You were there?"

"I was a new recruit," Ratherwood said wistfully. "Our legion captain at the time gave an order to fall back. The vermin broke through our line and ran to the camp. I'll never forget the screams."

"I'm sorry, Ratherwood," Rose said quickly. "But how did they escape if they were killing every beast in the tent?"

"Florgin hid Flintin under a shield and got the vermin to chase him out of the tent by throwing supplies at him," Ratherwood said plainly. "He saved the injured ones in the tent as well, since the fox was slain once he was in sight. He should have been rewarded for his bravery."

"Should have been?"

"He was whipped instead," Ratherwood sighed. "The general didn't like that he had wasted salves and healing herbs by throwing them at the fox. He got a whipping for is "insolence.""

"Oh, Ratherwood, that's horrible!" Rose moaned in remorse.

"He made it through though," Ratherwood said more cheerfully. "He and Flintin hung around the army serving as trackers and runners so they had so food to eat, before they were old enough to join the recruits."

"So that's how you know him," Rose smiled. "You're both trackers."

"Right you are, Rose," Ratherwood smiled. "You're picking up on us all quickly, may I say."

"Well, I need to know all there is to know about you if I'm going to be Martin's wife," she laughed. "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't know anything about his fighters?"

"An ordinary wife!" Ratherwood laughed. "But you, Rose, are anything but ordinary!"

Opening the door to the infirmary for her, Ratherwood let the mousemaid walk in ahead of him.

"There you are, Rose," Ratherwood said. "The infirmary."

"Thank-you, Ratherwood," Rose smiled and walk over to her mole friend and look at his heavily bandaged digging claw.

Martin carried Lily back to the gatehouse before the evening meal. The little maid was exhausted and covered for head to tail tip in dirt and mud. Martin chuckled as Rose laughed at her appearance and shooed her into the kitchen to clean her up before they went to Cavern hole for their meal.

After dinner, they had all returned to the gatehouse and Rose took the sleepy little maid up to her room. Once Lily was asleep, Rose walked out quietly and shut the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked as Martin strode out of his chamber. He was wearing a heavy red cloak with a bow and quiver of arrows slung on his back. As he walked he was buckling his scabbard and sword to hang on the left side of his belt.

"Night watch," Martin said matter-of-factly, coming to stand in front of her. "I've put extra wood on the fires- it looks like a cold one tonight."

"Oh," Rose said simply. "When will you be back?"

"I'll be back for breakfast," Martin said, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Rose."

Bounding down the stairs he said his goodnights to Brome, Aryah and Grumm before opening the door to the gatehouse and leaving. Rose stood at the top of the stairs as he left. Sighing, she walked to her room. Lying on her side of the bed was an extra blanket and a single rose. As she picked the flower up she noticed he had cut all the thorns off. She smiled at his familiar gesture, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and lay down on the bed, cuddling her token.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so I have like a bazillion other things I should be doing right now, but I just can't stay away from this story right now! The next two chapters are kinda fluffy/filler ones, but develop characters so I have to put them in... **

Chapter 23

Rose awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. She smiled and stretched in the morning air. Getting dressed in a light purple gown, she carefully plaited her hair, humming as she went. Aryah had already risen with the dawn and from Rose could smell was making fresh bread. Opening the door to the room she walked down the hall to see Lily already up as well.

Descending the stairs she saw Grumm putting more wood on the fire and Lily sitting happily on the lounge as Aryah braided her.

"Oh, Mama!" Lily cried upon seeing Rose. "We have to hurry! I'm going to be late!"

"What are you going to be late for, Lily?" Rose chuckled, taking over the braid from Aryah and sitting behind the little maid.

"For my lessons, Mama!" Lily said in exasperation.

"Bella was by earlier to collect Brome for the Abbess and make sure Lily would be joining them today," Aryah explained. "They are going for a walk through Mossflower and she thought that it would be beneficial for Lily to join them."

"Oh I see," Rose said smiling. "Well, we'd better hurry then!"

Lily jumped to her paws once Rose was done with her hair and ran to the door.

"Wait Lily!" Rose called. "Have either of you seen Martin yet this morning? He said he would be back for breakfast."

"Oi 've ta sae, oi not seem hem, Miz Rozer," Grumm said going to the window and looking out at the day.

"Mama!" Lily called jumping up and down in the open doorway. "Oh, Mama, hurry- they are at the stairs!"

"Alright, Lily," Rose said taking a cloak from the peg by the door and putting it on. As the two emerged from the gatehouse, Gonflet spotted Lily and waved. Running up to her across the green, Gonflet handed her a small package.

"My mother sent this for you," he said as Lily thanked him and undid the wrappings. "Its cold this morning, you will need it."

"Oh Mama, look!" Lily cried as she held a little red cloak in her paws. Rose smiled as she helped the little one toss it around her shoulders and laughed as Lily twirled making the cloak billow around her.

"Ah good, I was hoping Columbine would have that finished for today," Bella said walking up to them with a large group of dibbuns. Nodding to Rose, she addressed the group, "Let's go all of you. Off to the woods."

Rose stood and waved as the badger led them out of the gate and on their adventure. Sighing deeply, she looked around her at as the Abbey was coming to life. Every beast seemed to have something to do, except her. She still had yet to discuss with Martin what her actual duties would be now they were here at Redwall. Seeing Vurg walking slowly across the green towards the orchards, she called a greeting and waved. The old mouse stopped and waved back, smiling at the beautiful maid. Rose laughed and picked up her long skirts and jogged across to the old one.

"Well Miss Rose, it must be a pleasant morning with your beautiful face here to grace the dawn," Vurg said happily as she approached him.

"Oh, Vurg, you're a charmer," she laughed. "I'm looking for Martin. You haven't seen him have you?"

"I haven't seen him since he changed the guard last night," Vurg said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure he will be along soon. How would you like to accompany me on a stroll around the orchards?"

"I would be honoured," Rose said smiling and taking the old mouse's arm.

"So how do you like it here, Miss Rose?" Vurg asked as they made their way around the Abbey pond.

"It's very beautiful here," Rose replied, looking around her at the massive structure. "It's hard to imagine its real sometimes."

"That it is Miss Rose! That it is," Vurg chuckled. "The one thing about Martin is once he gets something in his head, he will see it through to the end."

"A trait I greatly admire in him," Rose nodded. "He always dedicates himself wholeheartedly to his task."

They walked in silence for some time before Rose spoke again.

"Martin said that the mouse on the tapestry is actually his grandsire," Rose stated, "Did you know him?"

"Oh, Martin, Luke's father?" Vurg said nodding his head, "Yes I knew him, but I wish I could have seen him in his younger days! He used to train Luke when we were small. I remember him yelling out commands as he leaned on a heavy walking stick."

"Did Luke have any brothers or sisters?" Rose asked, smiling at the old mouse's memories.

"No, Miss Rose, he was the only one the ol' battle blade sired. It's like all he ever wanted was a son to carry on his line and that was it. Once he had Luke, there was no use for any others, so there he stopped."

"What was Luke like?" Rose pressed, finding the snippets of Martin's family history intriguing. "Martin doesn't talk about his father much."

"Ah, pity that," Vurg sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he settled down on a bench overlooking the young apple trees full of autumn fruit. Patting the seat for Rose to sit next to him, he continued. "I'm not sure if it's Martin memory loss that stops him from talking about Luke, or if deep down he harbours some resentment for his father. But you are right, he rarely speaks of him.

"Luke was a great mouse. He was kind and fair, would give you the food right off his plate if you were hungry or the cloak off his back if you were cold. But he was also fierce and fearless in battle. He was different mouse when he was younger. It was Sanya's death that changed him. Poor Martin never got to see the easy going, peaceful side of his father. He only ever saw the vengeful warrior. It was hard on him the day we sailed away. He was too young to understand what Luke was doing. He only understood that his father was leaving him; that his hate for his wife's murderer was greater than the love he had for his son. But that wasn't all Luke was doing. He was trying to do the only thing he could to keep his son safe. By leaving him, and by eventually giving his life, he allowed his son to live another day."

"That sounds like something Martin would do," Rose whispered. "What was his mother like? Sanya, did you call her?"

"Ah yes, Sanya," Vurg chuckled. "She was a kindly mousewife. She would have loved you, Miss Rose," wagging his paw at the mousemaid, "Now she didn't have the looks you do, or that beautiful voice, but she had a kind heart. And oh did Luke love her. Brought her a gift home every day, whether it was even something as simple as a shiny pebble, but he gave her something every day. I'll never forget when she told Luke they were going to have a young one- oh ho, they were having a right ol' squabble. We had begun our wanderings when Luke kept pressing us further north. Sanya wanted to go south to warmer weather and more plentiful food, but Luke wouldn't allow it, saying he was sick of sleeping with one paw on his blade. She got right cross with him and said if he was going to keep heading north, he had better learn to sleep with one eye on his food pack, because she was going to end up eating it all on him! Oh and when she told him why, I think his jaw literally hit the ground!"

Rose laughed at the old mouse as he chuckled at his memory.

"It's nice to hear they are ordinary under their immortal exterior," Rose sighed. "I just think of all the things Martin has done and he just seems so surreal- something out of a legend."

"That's because he _is_ a legend, Miss Rose," Vurg corrected her. "The things that mouse has accomplished will be sung of in ages to come. And you, my pretty maid will be in those songs standing by his side."

Rose smiled at the old mouse.

"And what are you two talking about?" Martin's voice rang out from behind them. Rose turned and smiled at him boldly.

"For you, Rose," Martin said handing her a small red rose and bowing slightly over her paw, before pressing his lips to it. Turning to Vurg, the warrior squeezed the old mouse's shoulders. "And how are you this morning old Vurg? Having a pleasant chat?"

"I am fine, young Martin," Vurg replied. "Just enjoying a beautiful morning with a beautiful maid. How was the watch?"

"Quiet," Martin replied, discarding his weapons and dragging a large basket closer to the apple trees. Leaning the small ladder against the trunk, he started picking apples and placing them carefully in the basket.

"Martin, what are you doing?" Rose laughed merrily at the ironic sight.

"Picking apples," he chuckled. "Do you think the harvest brings in itself?"

Rose just shook her head at him as Vurg winked at her.

"Just ordinary mice, Miss Rose," he whispered at her as they watch Martin climb up higher in the tree to reach more of the fruit. The bough swayed under his weight and he slid back down to the ladder.

"Ah, they're still too young," he sighed, looking over at his onlookers, he waved Rose over to him. "Come here, Rose- Time to put you to work!"

"Is that so?" She chuckled and went over to the apple tree. Martin jumped off the ladder to let her climb it. Once at the top Rose easily swung a leg up and over the bough, settling herself on the limb. Martin climbed up the ladder with the basket, smiling as Rose started to fill it with the fruit. They just laughed at each other and smiled, completely happy in their simple task together. Vurg smiled and silently got up to leave the young couple alone. Glancing over his shoulder, he sighed at Rose balancing an apple on Martin's head and the two laughing as it promptly fell off.

"I wish you could see him now, Luke," the old mouse breathed. "In spite of all his victories, he's finally become the mouse you wanted. He's become happy."

"Whew! That's the last of them!" Rose exclaimed as she set her basket of fruit down beside the others in the center of the young orchard. She and Martin had been joined by a small army of Redwall brothers and sisters to harvest the young orchard. Rose was amazed at how much fruit and nuts the trees yielded despite their young age. Martin strode up beside her, setting down a large basket of walnuts, wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve.

"We can take it from here, Martin," Sister Mena said still holding her small basket of chestnuts. "Thank-you for your help, Miss Laterose."

"Please, Sister Mena, call me Rose," the mousemaid replied. "Are you sure you don't need help getting them stored? I don't mind helping…"

"Oh you need not get your paws any dirtier than they are, Miss Rose," the stoutly Sister countered. "What would our warrior think if he was to see his wife hauling baskets up and down the stairs?"

"I'm sure Rose doesn't mind helping Mena," Martin put in, knowing that Rose was anxious to do something meaningful. "I doubt she wants to be placed on a pedestal," winking at Rose as he remembered her helping him dig up the old sycamore at Noonvale, he added, "I think she'd rather be down in the dirt."

"Really, Sister, I don't mind…"

"Martin! Rose!" Columbine called as she came out of the infirmary and crossed the path to where they were all standing. "Good morning! Martin, the Abbess is looking for you, and Rose I think you should come too."

Martin nodded and gathered his belongings as they followed Columbine into the Great Hall. Coming into the long hallway, they saw the Abbess sitting on her chair on the dais, Bella beside her with four young ones with puddles forming about their footpaws from their soaking clothes lined up in front. Gonff stood off to one side, arms crossed and stomping his footpaw angrily. Martin stopped Rose at the door and walked over to the waiting group. Looking at the faces of the young ones, he took a deep sigh to see Lily was amongst them. She sheepishly glanced up at him before quickly looking at her footpaws again. The warrior sighed and looked at Bella for an explanation.

"Gonflet, Watcha, Timmin and Lily, took it upon themselves to wander away from the group today," Bella began. "It seems they don't understand the phrase, _stay together_. It took us the better part of the morning to find them, ruining the experience for the rest of the dibbuns…"

"It didn't ruin it- it gave it an adventure!" Gonflet piped up.

"Gonflet, son of Gonff, do not interrupt your elders!" Bella roared to the beams. "The four of you got yourselves lost in the woods and caused creatures needless hours of worry. And you call it an adventure? It was a blatant disregard for instruction!

"Gonflet, you think you would have learnt by now what disregard for rules gets you. And Watcha- you're the granddaughter of our own otter chieftain, surely some common sense would have kicked in. Timmin- you should know better being the eldest. And Lily," Bella paused looking down at the young maid before letting out a sigh. "Lily, daughter of Martin the Warrior, look at me."

The little maid looked up at the badger, amazement flickering in her brown eyes at the title that badger had given her.

"Lily, you are new to our Abbey, but that does not excuse your disregard for my order. I am sure in Noonvale, you would have been taught to follow commands of your elders."

"Yes, Miss Bella," Lily said quietly, hanging her head.

"It wasn't her fault, Miss Bella, honest…" Gonflet put in trying to take the pressure off his new friend.

"Gonflet!" Gonff yelled as Bella shot the young mouse a hard glance.

"But it's true; we were just having an adventure!" Lily pressed, determined to have their side of the story told. "We were only playing by the river…"

"Enough, Lily!" Martin scolded her, looking at her harshly. The little maid looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. It was the first time he had ever taken a sharp tone with her.

Behind them, the door to the hall opened and a burly squirrel and stern otterwife came in. Reeda stood by the door looking longingly at her sister.

"Ah good, now all of your parents are here," Bella said, settling herself down on the chair beside the Abbess. "I say let their parents deal with them Mother Abbess. They are dripping muddy water all over the floor."

"What in the seasons were you doing by the river when you were supposed to be with the others on your walk?" the Abbess said sternly to the four young ones in front of her. "Did the water turn to cherry cordial?"

"Er, no, Mother Abbess," Gonflet spoke up, glancing warily at his father. "We were only playing a game."

"A game? Playing a game when you should have been learning about our beautiful Mossflower? What sort of game is this?"

"Defenders of Mossflower," Timmin said quietly.

"Defenders of Mossflower, eh?" the Abbess repeated. "And what do the defenders of Mossflower do exactly?"

"We were on a quest, Mother Abbess," Watcha answered to her footpaws. "We were only following the map."

"What map?"

Lily sighed and pulled a small piece of parchment from her gown. Walking up to the Abbess, she gently handed it to her and backed away from the dais. Germaine opened the parchment and looked quickly back at Lily, her eyes shining. Bella looked over at the paper and shook her head. Martin inwardly groaned. What had his little maid found?

"And this is your map?" the Abbess continued with a chuckle. "Lily. Did you draw this, my dear?"

Lily looked up quickly at Martin before she answered. "Yes, Mother Abbess. I drew the map."

"Well, little maid, it seems you have a talent. Show this to your father," the Abbess said handing it out for Lily to collect. "And as it would appear Bella, they were most definitely not lost, but exactly where they were supposed to be.

"But regardless of your intentions, _Defenders of Mossflower_, you did disregard Bella's orders. For that, you will have to be punished. I think some scrubbing of the Great Hall is in order- the whole hall, especially now that you have dripped muddy water on its floor for the past half hour." Rising up the Abbess left the hall, her ruling done. Once Bella sauntered off towards the dormitories, the room erupted with voices.

"Gonflet, I told you to behave! Why don't you ever listen?"

"Timmin, I'll box your ears, Defender of Mossflower- what sort of things do you value, lad!"

"Watcha, you get over there with Reeda and don't say another word- I'm letting your grandfather deal with you when we're back at Camp."

The only voice that was not heard in the hall was Martin's. He just stared at his little maid as she stood, still looking at her footpaws, holding the folded piece of parchment. Silently, Martin walked over to her, dropping to a knee and pushing her chin up with his paw so she could look at him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered.

"Lily, you have to obey your elders here," Martin started. "I know you know that. What's gotten in to you?"

"We were playing, Daddy," Lily continued to whisper. "I was being… brave."

"Lily…" Martin started, not knowing how to counter that statement. Looking down at the parchment, he nodded to her, "Is that your map?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"May I see it?"

Wordlessly, the little maid opened the parchment to reveal a detailed drawing of their journey from Noonvale to Mossflower. Martin looked at it in wonder. They had no paper on the journey, so she must have drawn it from memory once they had gotten to Redwall. Little depictions of creatures they had met or dangers they encountered had been intricately drawn out over the landscape.

"I just need your help to write the names on," Lily said, taking the map and laying it on the floor. "See this is where we skipped stones in the ocean, and here is where the snakes were…"

"And this is where we were fighting the frogs and newts in the river!" Gonflet yelled, winging his imaginary sword in the air as he parried with a phantom newt.

"Drive them back over the river!" Watcha called as she and Timmin ran up to help their friend. "Take that, and that!"

"So that's why you are all wet?" Martin laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes, Daddy," Lily answered, folding up her map and standing in front of him. "We were pretending that River Moss was the West Ford where we camped during the big thunderstorm. We knew where we were, we weren't lost."

"I know that now Lil," Martin said, motioning for Rose to come forward. "But that still doesn't mean that you can wander off on your own. Promise me you will only play Defenders of Mossflower when you are not disobeying orders?"

"Okay Daddy," Lily said, hugging him tight. "Daddy do we still have to scrub the floor?"

There was a great storm that night. The thunder shook the window panes and lightning flashed across the sky. The wind howled and whipped against the gatehouse as they sat around the large hearth in the main room.

Rose gazed on happily at the large table where Martin was pouring himself a beaker of ale and going over scrolls. At the opposite end, Lily knelt on the large chair carefully drawing on a large piece of parchment Martin had given her with a few long sticks of charcoal. Brome was re-bandaging Grumm's digging claw and Aryah was putting the last finishing touches on the gown that Lily would where at the wedding. Rose got up and went to see what Martin was doing. She had not envisioned him having to devote so much time to record keeping in his warrior position.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, looking at the scroll written in a short stubby script.

"Going over old records from Brockhall," Martin sighed, smiling at her. "Storage records. Seeing how much food they had stored for different amounts of creatures and if they had enough."

"Are they worried about the harvest?" Rose said concerned. "If there isn't enough, why don't they forego the feast…"

Martin let out a large laugh.

"No, that's not the problem, Rose!" he chuckled and pulled her into his lap. "We have plenty of food stored. More than they ever had at Brockhall."

"Then why do you look at it?" She said confused. "Is this really the job of the Abbey Champion?"

"Yes, Rose," Martin smiled at her. "I'm entrusted to keep the Abbey safe. Making sure every beast is fed and protecting us from starvation is part of it."

"So what do these say?" Rose asked, looking at the parchment. "I don't recognize the script."

"Ah, it's ancient badger script," Martin sighed. "It's quite easy once you learn what the different symbols represent."

A loud clap of thunder rolled again and a bright sheet of lightning flashed across the sky outside, but inside they were all safe and warm.

Martin walked up the stairs and looked in at Lily sound asleep on her little bed, clutching her little dolls close to her. Martin went in, kissing her little forehead and pulling the blankets up tighter around her. He smiled as he pulled the door closed and continued down the hall.

Pausing for a moment at the door to the south chamber, he listened to her the soft snores of Rose and Aryah, making sure they were asleep. He chuckled to himself at his diligence.

"I'm fussing like an old hogwife," he laughed at himself and walked into his chamber.

Going to the hearth, he put another large log on the fire and took down his blade from the hooks. Unsheathing it from the scabbard, he checked its sharpness and inspected it for any wear marks or imperfections. There weren't any. Boar had made him a strong blade. He promised it would never be broken. Martin smiled at the thought that he might pass his blade on to his own son, as his father had passed it on to him.

He started moving around the room whirling the blade in silent motions. Overhead, underpaw, side thrust, back step. Side step, underpaw, carry and strike. The blade cut effortless through the air from his movements as Martin went through a series of drills. Standing in front of the table he looked down at the scrolls on the table while he whirl the sword at his side in a wrist rotation. Before him was a map of the north. He had already marked on it where his father's tribe had been, but Germaine had given it back to him to mark where Noonvale was located.

It was at this Martin hesitated. He couldn't give out the location of the secret vale. It would remain, as it was before a secret place with no location. He smiled. It would always be safe. He would always make sure his family was safe and Noonvale was part of his family. He would always keep his family safe.

Sighing he replaced his blade on the hooks on the mantle, adjusting his tunic and tightening his sword belt. Another loud crack of thunder rumbled outside. No beast could stay out in that storm. Slipping back out of his room, he quietly descended the stairs and pulled a heavy red cloak off the hooks. Settling it about his shoulders and pulling the hood up he silently slipped out into the stormy night to remove the guard from the walls.

Rose couldn't sleep that evening. She tossed and turned in the bed, before getting up so that she didn't disturb Aryah. Quietly she crept out of the room and into the hallway, making her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Stirring the fire and setting a kettle on the hook to boil, she chuckled quietly at snores coming from Brome and Grumm as they slept in their beds.

The door creaked open as Martin let himself in out of the rain. Rose pulled herself back into the shadows. She had thought every beast was already in bed and so hadn't bothered putting on a robe, leaving her clad in only her light nightgown. _ He must have quietly snuck out_, she smiled thinking of how many times a night he must do that.

Martin pulled back his hood and shook the rain from his head, wiping his ears with his paws. Unclipping the clasp, he discarded the drenched fabric on the peg, holding his arms wide and sighing at the wet state of himself. Undoing his sword belt he pulled the wet tunic over his head, leaving them both slung over a chair at the table. Clad only in a shirt, Martin walked over to the fire, placing two more logs on the large blaze and settled down in one of the big chairs with a sigh.

Rose smiled at the sight him as Martin turned towards the kitchen as he heard the kettle start to boil. Not thinking, Rose tried to grab the handle without the warming mitt, but Martin's paw grabbed hers just before she was able to take ahold of the hot iron.

"Rose, what in the seasons are you doing up?" Martin whispered.

"I was just making some tea," she said quickly, flustered at Martin seeing her in such a relaxed state of clothing. "I couldn't sleep."

Martin smiled at her as she carefully retrieved the boiling water and poured it into the tea pot. Dropping the tea basket into the pot, she closed the lid and automatically pulled another cup down off the shelf for him. Her nightgown hung loosely at the collar and slipped off her shoulder as she grated some nutmeg into Martin's cup and adding a sprig of lemon grass. Once the tea had steeped, she poured it into the cups and handed one to the warrior. She smiled back at him, suddenly not caring what she looked like. There was such an ease between them that everything just felt comfortable, even when Martin reached over and gently pulled the light fabric back over her shoulder.

"What are you doing up?" Rose asked softly.

"Pulling the night watch off the walls and bolting the gates," Martin said matter-of-factly as he sipped the tea and leaned against the counter. "The rain is freezing and no beast is going to be out causing trouble tonight."

"I can't believe how warm it stays in here," Rose commented, putting her tea down and motioning around her. "There isn't even a draft."

"No," Martin chuckled. "After spending a lot of my time either wet or cold, I was determined that my home would be warm and dry."

"Well you've succeeded," Rose smiled. "Yet another accomplishment added to your belt."

"Why do creatures always see what I've done and not who I am?" Martin sighed, looking at her in the dim firelight. "I know I have done a great many things and I am proud of them, but it's not all of what I am."

"I know, Martin," Rose said quietly. "But what you have done is a big part of you. All of your great battles, this beautiful Abbey- those are sometimes all most beasts are ever going to see."

"Is that what you see when you look at me, Rose? Great victories and large stone walls?"

"No," Rose smiled, shaking her head and walking to stand in front of him. "I see a handsome mouse, with strong paws and brave heart. A quick smile and a willing laugh," she touched his cheek lightly and wiped water droplets off his nose. "I see a protector that despite all his courage and wisdom, still can't cover up his own embarrassment. But most of all, when I look at you, Martin, I see the love that shines so bright in your eyes."

Martin smiled and pulled her into him, kissing her passionately. Letting her go he looked her directly in the eyes. "That love has and only will ever shine for you."

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, you were always the charmer," she giggled, pulling at his shirt. "What do you see when you look at me?" she asked as she twirled around, attracting his eye sight. "What does the great Martin the Warrior see when he looks down on a simple mousemaid?"

"I see the most beautiful creature that has ever been created," Martin breathed, taking her all in. "I see an enchantress who can capture me with her eyes and her voice. When I hear or see either, I can't think, I can barely breathe. When you are around me, all I can see is you. I see you're kind heart and gentle manner. When I see your smile I see my whole life before me. When I look at you I see the love of my life," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

The thunder clapped loudly outside causing Rose to jump slightly at the noise. Martin chuckled lightly and pulled the light fabric back over her shoulder from where it had slipped down again. Rose blushed and went to pull the neck string tighter, but Martin's paw stopped her.

"Leave it," he said quietly, "I like it loose."

"I should go back upstairs," Rose breathed. "It's late."

"Yes," Martin breathed, looking down at her half drunken tea. "You don't want to finish your tea?"

"Trying to get me to stay up with you Martin?" Rose asked him suspiciously.

"I'm not used to company in the middle of the night here," he confessed, pouring himself another cup. "I'm used to coming home to an empty house. It's nice having some beast to talk to."

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Rose asked.

"No, Rose," Martin smiled at her. "I pulled the watch. Who do you think is going to be there if some poor beast comes seeking shelter from the storm?"

"You aren't going out in that storm!" Rose said quickly as more lightning flashed outside, illuminating the interior of the gatehouse.

"No, but I will stay up so if some creature needs shelter I can let them in the Abbey," Martin chuckled at her. "The joys of being a resident warrior, my flower. Lots of sleepless nights."

Rose nodded at him as he took another sip of his tea and rubbed his paw over his face. He looked tired. He had taken the watch the night before and only had a brief nap in the afternoon before he was called away to a meeting. Now he was trying to stay up yet another night. How far would he push himself before he broke, she wondered.

"Hungry?" she asked, laying a paw on his shoulder. "I can make you something."

"I'm fine, Rose, but thank-you," he smiled at her. "You should get some rest."

"Do the other creatures know, Martin?" she asked as she turned to leave. "Do they know how tired you get?"

"I've been more tired, Rose," Martin said with a smile, acknowledging her concern for him. "Trust me, I will rest tomorrow."

Rose smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked across the floor to the stairs. When she reached the top, she looked back down and noticed Martin placing his tunic across the drying rack in front of the fire. Silently, he went to the table and lit a tall candle, setting himself down in front of some scrolls he had pulled out earlier. Rose sighed and strode off down the hallway to his chamber. Opening the door, she took the heavy quilt off the end of his bed and walked back down the hallway and descended the stairs.

Martin looked back up in surprise at her when she reached him and pulled at his paw. Guiding him over to the lounge closest to the fire, Rose motioned for him to lie down. Opening the quilt, she covered him up before lying herself beside him and snuggling into his warmth.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Martin whispered, happily adjusting his arms around her.

"I'm making sure you get some rest, because we both know that you won't rest tomorrow," she said plainly as she smiled at the feel of him beside her.

"Rose I need to stay awake…"

"Martin, you and I both know if a pin drops in this Abbey, you will hear it, sleep or no sleep," Rose breathed through closed eyes. "Now kiss me goodnight and be quiet. You're keeping me up."

"Goodnight, Rose," Martin whispered in her ear and kiss her soft headfur.

"Goodnight, Warrrior," Rose sighed. "Sweet dreams."

**Has everyone been counting the days? Not much longer now...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Some comic relief anyone? (With scene breaks ;) )**

Chapter 24

"Morning Brome!" Gonff said joyfully as he and Ratherwood were making their way up the gatehouse stairs. "Have you seen Martin yet this morning or is he already up and about?"

"Shhhh!" Brome hissed as he shut the door to the gatehouse quickly. Motioning to the window, he whispered. "Still sleeping."

Gonff and Ratherwood peered in the window to see Martin and Rose fast asleep on the lounge. The warrior was lying on his back, Rose pulled tightly to his chest, her long headfur hanging loose to the floor. They both seemed to be smiling as they slept.

"Oh, it's too bad Lis wasn't here to make fun of him now for sleeping in!" Ratherwood chuckled.

"I think this is the first time Martin has ever slept past dawn," Gonff mussed. "Pity they're going to be woken up in a minute."

"Why would they need to be woken up?" Brome asked. "Is there a problem?"

"That, young Brome is the problem," Gonff said throwing his arm around Brome's shoulders and turning him to see Columbine and Sister Cecily striding towards them with a small entourage of female mice, moles and squirrels. Aryah and Abbess Germaine appeared on the steps of the Great Hall pointing and giving orders to a small army of hedgehogs carrying great wooden tables.

"Getting ready for the big day tomorrow!" Gonff chuckled. "Personally, I want to get out of her as soon as possible before…"

"Did you get him up?" Columbine asked Gonff as she came up the stairs.

"Well, he seems a little, engaged at present," Gonff chuckled throwing an exaggerated glance in the window.

"What do you mean engaged?" Columbine said sternly. Looking in the window, she chuckled to herself at the sight of the two on the lounge. Taking control, Columbine open the door loudly.

"Up, up!" She yelled. "Both of you up!"

Rose and Martin both started at the sound and tumbled off the lounge with Rose landing on Martin with a loud thump and knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh Martin!" she gasped as he coughed painfully. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"I'm fine," Martin crooked out and easily lifted Rose off him. Rolling over on to his side he pushed himself up on his elbow and looked towards the front door. "Good morning Columbine."

"Good morning you two," she smiled as the room started to fill with beasts. "Right. We have lots to do today.

"Rose, upstairs and dress before the males come in and help Martin," Columbine ordered, clapping her paws and pointing out directions to the others. "Gonff, Ratherwood! Get in here and get Martin's clothes on him so we can see to the alterations!"

"I know how to get dressed, Columbine," Martin laughed as he watched Rose trot up the steps towards her chamber. "I don't need any help."

"You might for these, matey," Gonff chuckled as he and Ratherwood came in the doorway. "Are you ready to look like a puffed out performer?"

"A what?" Martin laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"You've got to try on your wedding clothes, Martin," Ratherwood laughed.

"But I haven't got…"

"I'll get them!" Brome yelled as he ran across the main room and into the back chamber. Coming out with a satchel, he nodded towards the stairs. "Let's go."

"Last one has to drink hot root soup!" Gonff laughed as he bounded up the steps quickly followed by the other three mice.

"I have to try these on?" Martin asked Gonff as the mousethief handed him a deep red shirt once they were in Martin's chamber.

"We have to make sure they're gonna to fit, matey" Gonff laughed.

"It just looks like a lot…" Martin sighed as he watched Brome pulling more clothes out of the satchel.

"Well, what did you think you were going to wear for your wedding?" Ratherwood laughed at him. "A simple jerkin and a breastplate perhaps?"

"That would suit me just fine," he grunted as he buttoned the shirt. "I don't want to look like some…"

"Pompous patriarch?" Brome laughed from the table. "Don't worry Martin. Rose has made sure you will still look the part of a warrior. That is, after all, who she fell in love with."

Handing the warrior a deep forest green tunic, Martin unfolded it, showing the simple, but elegant design. It had a high collar, embroidered with gold trim at the hems and sleeves and closed at the front with four simple hooks hidden in the fabric.

"I told Rose to use silver to match your sword belt," Brome started, helping his soon to be brother-in-law into the tunic, "but she insisted gold was better. There are some things you just can't reason with her about."

Ratherwood came forward and strapped Martin's belt on his waist to hold everything together as Brome adjusted the tunic around it. Gonff came forward and gave Martin his sword and scabbard to buckle on while he threw a clean red cloak around his friend's shoulders, clipping it on an angle. The three mice stood there and admired their handiwork while Martin looked on anxiously.

"Well?" He said, nervously pawing at the pommel stone on his sword hilt. "How ridiculous do I look?"

"Not half bad, laddie-buck!" Lis boomed from the open doorway. "Brought a friend up to see you," he said cheerfully as he turned and led Vurg gently into the room.

Martin smiled at the old mouse as he came through the doorway. Vurg stopped and smiled back at Martin from where he stood by the windows.

"Vurg won't lie to me," Martin laughed. "Well, is it too much?"

"No, young Martin, it's not," the old fighter said walking up to the warrior and brushing the cloak flat on his shoulder. "You know your father would normally be giving you words of wisdom right now…"

"I'm not getting married until tomorrow Vurg," Martin said quickly, trying to change the subject of his father.

"Ah yes, and that is why they need to be said today," Vurg nodded at him. "You'll be too nervous tomorrow to hear anything I'm going to say let alone remember it."

Martin nodded and shifted his weight to listen to the old mouse. Though what Vurg had to say about his father meant nothing to Martin, it obviously meant a great deal to the old mouse and so out of respect for Vurg, Martin listened.

"Now I won't pretend to say what Luke would have said, seasons know what advice he would have given you. What I can tell you Martin is what his father told him," Vurg nodded. "I was there, you know, when your father wed your mother. Your grandsire walked up to Luke with his great old walking stick and just stared at him. The hardest stare you could give a beast. Your father stood his ground, not knowing what the old battle axe was going to do; no beast ever knew what he was going to do! After a moment or two, he threw back his head and laughed at your father and clapped him happily on the back.

"He said, "Son, we are warriors. The bravest of the brave. We are protectors, commanders and survivors. We are strong.

"They are our maidens. There are few who can reach us. They are our love, our hopes, and our dreams. They are solid and hold us true to the course.

"Together, strong and solid, we become unwavering. In marriage we create a bond that no beast can break. In marriage we create a family. Strong, solid, unwavering. That is was a family is. As long as you stay strong, she will stay solid. As long as she is solid, you will stay strong. Like an unwavering circle you two will enter into marriage and create a family that will never be broken.

"He said, "Luke, I am proud of you. Love her, for all of the rest of your days.""

Martin stood by the window looking at the old mouse, his father's best friend. His mind swam through the grey mists of his memory. He had heard some of those words before. He himself had used that exact phrasing of what a family was to Rose up in Noonvale. Where had he heard it before?

Groaning quietly, he turned and went to look out the window, rubbing his face. Some of those words were from the lullaby Lily liked so much. In his memory he heard a low humming sound in the tune of the lullaby. He saw shadows of rows of spears and ash boughs stuck in the hot sands by the fire to dry. He was picturing an armory. Why would he be hearing a lullaby in an armory? Who had sung it to him?

Vurg walked up slowly to Martin and laid a paw on his shoulder.

"Thank-you Vurg," Martin said, stretching up when he felt the old paw on his shoulder. "I'll try to remember all of that."

There was a soft knock on the door and Lis reached over and pulled the door open. Columbine and two squirrelwives bustled in with a tray laden with bread and cheese and a large pitcher of ale.

"Thought you all would be getting hungry," Columbine said cheerfully looking at Gonff. "Did you get him dressed?"

Gonff grinned at his wife and pointed to where Martin and Vurg were standing by the window. Columbine pushed the tray into Lis' hungrily waiting arms and smiled at the warrior, taking his arm and leading him into the center of the room. Pulling his arms out to the side, she inspected the clothing with the squirrelwives thoroughly. Motioning for him to circle, Martin rolled his eyes and turn around slowly.

"Do you want me to jump around next?" he jested, eyeing the food from the corner of his eye.

"I can't believe how well this fits," Columbine breathed, pulling at the tunic. "And to think that Rose and Aryah made this without measuring you. Amazing."

"They made this?" Martin said looking down at the richly embroidered tunic.

"Where did you think it came from?" Brome laughed through his mouthful of cheese. "They started making it when you proposed in Noonvale. They just finished it before we left."

Martin just shook his head and smiled. Laughing out loud, he accepted a beaker of ale from Ratherwood and was about to take a sip with Columbine carefully grabbed it out of his paws.

"Change first, Martin! You are not going to spill ale and cheese all over that tunic before tomorrow!"

"Fine, but at least let me have a drink first," Martin said trying to reach the beaker out of the mousewife's paw.

"After!" Columbine jested. "Then you need to get out of here. We need the gatehouse to get Rose ready."

Once the females were gone, Martin changed out of his wedding clothes and into a plain cream shirt and his blue tunic. Buckling his sword belt around his waist Martin quickly took a large drink of ale before reaching at the empty tray.

"Alright, laddie-buck," Lis said pulling Martin away from the crumbs and towards the door. "Say goodbye to _your_ home. The next time you see it, you'll be calling it _our_ home!"

"Am I not coming back here tonight?" Martin laughed as he saw Gonff and Brome gathering up his clothes from where he had discarded them on the bed.

"No!" Ratherwood laughed, helping Vurg down the stairs in from of them. "We're off to Camp Willow for the night."

The six of them laughed heartily as they descended the stairs and into the main room of the gatehouse that was filled with females all chatting and holding up fabrics and flowers. Martin went wide eyed at the sight of the commotion.

"Aren't you glad we're leaving, matey?" Gonff chuckled at him when they reached the base of the stairs as he handed Brome the rest of the wedding clothes and pushed Martin steadily through the melee.

They were almost at the door when he heard a familiar tone of laughter above the hubbub. Turning towards the soft sound, he saw Rose sitting on a stool by the fire as Columbine and Cecily were trying to match flowers to her colour of eyes. When their eyes met, she giggled and waved at him. Martin smiled and went to go to her, but Ratherwood moved into his path.

"No, no, no seeing the bride until tomorrow!" Ratherwood yelled, grabbing Martin by the shoulder and shoving him out of the door. "Besides, you're going to need to go have a bath."

"From what?" Martin questioned before he was picked up and bodily thrown into a large puddle of mud by Lis, Gonff, Florgin and Rowik. Martin laughed as he slipped in the mud, trying to stand up. He was able to get one ball of mud thrown at Gonff when Carik and Flintin snuck up behind him, dumping a large sack of flour on top of him that they had stolen from the kitchens. The group erupted into laughter at the sight of him as Martin coughed out tufts of white clouds.

"Really, laddie-buck," Lis laughed, "you really should fix that top step. Some beast is going to hurt themselves!"

"What in the name of the Seasons was that for," Martin laughed, scrapping the mud and flour from his face.

"For deserting us poor bachelors for a life of matrimony," Florgin howled.

"Is this how it's going to be all day?" Martin coughed as he spat out mud and flour from his mouth. "Or is it just right now?"

"No, we've got all day!" Ratherwood laughed.

"Here, Martin," Gonff said, handing his friend a canteen.

"Thanks, matey," Martin said smiling. "At least some beast still cares enough to get me some water."

Taking a large drink from the canteen, Martin swallowed hard and made a face, clicking his tongue and rolling the taste around in his mouth. Looking down at the canteen he smelt the lid and clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong, matey?" Gonff asked as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"That's not water Gonff!" Martin yelled, throwing the canteen at the mousethief.

"Never said it was! Skipper's Hot Root Soup. _Cold_ Hot Root Soup. Just give it a moment to heat up."

Martin didn't wait for it to happen and he took off towards the Abbey pond taking a great leap and jumping into the water. The onlookers all fell to the ground in hysterics as they watched the warrior swim around the pond with his mouth open trying to cool his mouth and stomach.

There was a great gathering of males at Camp Willow that night to farewell Martin's life of bachelorhood. They drank and feasted on river shrimp, trout, clams and oysters. They made jokes of married life and warned him of things to come.

"If you get in a fight, just walk away," Barklad joked. "No matter what it is. If you aren't there, she's got nobeast to fight with!"

"That won't work with Rose, Barky," Gonff laughed, downing another beaker of ale. "She'd follow him right out the door!"

"And what for when she gets a new gown," Ben Sickle chuckled. "If you don't comment on it… you'll be sleeping by the fire for a week!"

"And mind you don't get mud on the floor…"

"And don't be late… ever…"

Martin laughed heartily at the hordes of advice pouring in.

"And remember to wash behind your ears, don't cha know, wot!"

Every beast turned at the sound of the odd hare speech coming from the trees.

"Trubbs!" Martin smiled and jumped up from his place by the fire to go to the hare.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Martin laughed as he slapped Trubbs heartily on the back. "You sure know how to play it to the last moment!"

Martin took the small bag from Trubbs feeling the weight of it in his paws.

"What's in there, matey?" Skipper asked leaning forward in his seat.

Martin wordlessly opened the satchel and pulled out two gold wrist clasps.

"They're for Rose and I," Martin said quietly as he held them out in front of him. "I've been trying to think of what I could get her to symbolize our marriage. I can't wear a ring in battle and she already has one for our engagement, so I wanted something different. Seeing Ffring's arm clasp made me think we could have matching ones. So I asked Trubbs to go to Salamandanstron to see if they could make us a pair."

"But Trubbs left Noonvale with me," Skipper scoffed. "You weren't even engaged yet."

"No, not then" Martin said turning the smaller of the clasps over in his paw. "But I asked Rose to come with me to Redwall on the night of the welcome feast. She said yes. It was then I knew it was going to be only a matter of time before we would marry."

"There's only ever been her, hasn't there mate?" Skipper said softly watching the firelight dance on the gold in Martin's paw.

"Yes," Martin sighed. "From the moment I saw her, there has only ever been her."

"How did you do it, Martin?" Gonff whispered, shaking his head. "How did you keep going everyday thinking she was dead? After all the adventures we were on, all the times you could have just turned your head to death, but you kept going. How did you sit there and listen to me blabber on about my Columbine without uttering a word?"

"I won't say it was easy," Martin smiled, putting the clasps back in the satchel. "But in a way it was Rose that kept me going. At the time I believed I hadn't been able to save her. I suppose I was just going through life saving all that I could to make up for it.

"And as far as you blabbering about Columbine," Martin laughed. "It did get sickening after a while, but to be true, Gonff, I was happy for you. I was happy you had the chance with love that I never had."

"Well, you have the chance now!" Barklad called from his place in the tree.

"You'd better get some sleep, Martin," Ratherwood yelled from across the fire. "You're not going to sleep much tomorrow night!"

"That's my sister you are talking about!" Brome laughed from his place beside Grumm.

"Yesm, dunt ya bee toik'n 'bout Miz Rozer that wai," Grumm said, waving his paw at Ratherwood.

"What?" Lis laughed. "We were only paying her a compliment."

"Yes," Florgin chuckled. "Course Martin's not going to sleep when he's got a beauty like her in his bed."

"Shh, mates," Gonff chuckled as he looked down at Martin's sleeping form under his cloak. "Martin's asleep."

**The wedding is next... rated M... **


	26. Chapter 26

**The Wedding...**

Chapter 25

Redwall was alive with activity well before the dawn broke that day. Creatures ran to and fro, carrying out all sorts of tasks. There was an excitement in the air- it wasn't everyday a Champion was married!  
Rose placed about the gatehouse, wringing her paws. She was not nervous of the crowds; she was used to them being a chieftain's daughter, but for some reason she couldn't sit still.

"Rose, daughter, what is wrong?" Aryah chuckled as she watched Rose paced about the main room in her shift and robe.

"I feel like I'm in a dream," Rose said, holding her paws to her forehead. "I'm afraid I will wake up at any moment."

There was a soft knock at the door and Bella let herself in to the gatehouse carrying two red velvet cushions.

"What are those cushions for Bella?" Columbine smiled at the old badger as she came out of the kitchen with Lily and Gonflet.

"Why, for Rose and Martin's wedding tokens of course," Bella smiled. "When the Abbess asks for them, they will have to be brought to her. What about having Lily and Gonflet bring them up to you, Rose?"

Rose's colour drained her face. Wedding tokens. She had completely forgotten about them.

"Oh, Mother, we don't have any tokens!" Rose gasped, looking at Aryah anxiously. "I completely forgot about them!"

"Martin told me he was looking after it," Aryah said quickly, suddenly remembering their absence. "I haven't seen them yet…"

"They're right here," Bella smiled, opening the dark linen bag and placing the two beautifully crafted wrist clasps on their own pillow. Rose moved silently over to them and stared down in wonderment. They were made in a heavy gold with ornate designs intertwining and scrolling over the smooth surface.

"Where did he get these?" Rose breathed, smiling and touching them lightly with her paw.

"He had them made at Salamandanstron for you," Bella said proudly. "Trubbs just arrived back late last night from what I am told."

"Salamandanstron?" Rose questioned. "Isn't that the mountain on the coast?"

"Yes," Bella chuckled. "My ancestors have always ruled there. It was Salamandanstron that Martin journeyed to trying to bring my father, Boar the Fighter, back to Mossflower. It was there his sword was reforged. These clasps would have been made in the same flame."

"They're beautiful," Rose whispered.

She smiled as Aryah held up her gown for her. This wasn't a dream. This was real. She was going to finally marry the love of her life and no amount of pinching was ever going to wake her up.

"Having problems, matey?" Gonff chuckled as he watched Martin struggle with the buttons on his shirt.

"If my paws would stop shaking, I'd be fine!" Martin exasperated as he gave up and slumped down on the chair behind him. "I've never been so nervous in my life."

"You'll be fine, laddie-buck," Lis said, taking another sip for ale. "Just a simple yes, yes, I will, I do, kiss and it's done."

"I remember when your Daddy married your mother," Vurg said slowly, raising Martin to his paws and buttoning his shirt for him. "He didn't stop shifting his paws through the whole ceremony he was so nervous."

"Whew, there's an army of beasts out there!" Ratherwood announced coming through the door. "I thought this was just going to be a simple ceremony?"

"It was," Martin said slipping into the richly embroidered tunic Gonff was holding up for him. "Why, how many are out there?"

"Ah, not many… just you know, the usual lot," Ratherwood stumbled as Lis shot him a warning glance.

"Ratherwood, don't lie to me."

"Ah, well… you see, Martin…"

"Daddy, you should see all the beasties! They can't even fit inside the Great Hall!" Gonflet cried as he ran into the room.

"Shhh, Gonflet!" Gonff looked sternly at his son as Martin let out a large groan. "What are you doing here, son? You should be with your mother."

"Mother is helping Miss Rose," Gonflet said. Pulling Gonff down, he whispered loudly in his ear, "She looks really pretty, Dad!"

"Good," Gonff laughed and gave his son a small shove towards the door. "Go find Skipper and see if you can help find some more chairs for all those poor beasts."

Martin had moved to the window overlooking the green as he buckled his sword belt around his waist. Doing a double take and adjusting his eyes he gasped at the sight.

"You blighters! All of Mossflower is out there!"

The four mice erupted in a laughter looking at the astonished look on Martin's face.

"Really lad," Lis said through his laughter, "You really believed it would be a simple ceremony? You're Mossflower's Champion, Redwall's Warrior. And she's a chieftain's daughter. Did you really think every beast wouldn't be here?"

"I just never thought…" Martin shook his head. "I guess I never thought that many would be here that's all."

"Ah, well don't think on it," Gonff scoffed laying a reassuring paw on his friend's shoulders. "And stop fussing. It's time to go."

"I don't know if I can," Martin said, paling. "What's wrong with me? This is what I've wanted my whole life, but now that I'm faced with it, I'm…"

"You're what, Martin?" Ratherwood questioned, smiling at his friend. "Scared?"

"Is that what this feeling is," Martin breathed. "My paws are cold and I feel like I've swallowed a flock of butterflies."

"Ha! Yes, lad," Lis joked as he led them out of the room.

"Your parents would be proud, Martin," Vurg said shaking his paw. "She's a lovely maid."

"Thank-you, Vurg," Martin smiled down at his closest link he had left to his father. "That means a lot to me."

"Well, Martin," Ratherwood slapped him on the back. "No words of advice from me anymore. You're on to uncharted waters for me. If you need any advice, it's Gonff you have to ask. Seasons help us all!"

"I'm done for, is what you're saying then?" Martin laughed at his friend, shaking his paw.

"In a matter of speaking!" Ratherwood called out the door.

Martin stood there with Gonff for a few moments thinking about his next step.

"Come on, mate," Gonff said, giving him a light shove. "Let's get this formal stuff over with so that we can get to the food!"

Rose walked serenely forward to her warrior as he stood at the front of the Great Hall with Abbess Germaine. He was clad in a deep red shirt, covered with a forest green tunic embroidered with gold thread. His sword hung ready at his side, distinguishing his position as a warrior. He smiled at her, giving her the strength to keep walking through the crowds of creatures that had gathered to witness this joyous occasion. Rose returned his smile and fought against the urge to run into his arms.

He had never seen anything so beautiful. As Rose walked towards him, he forgot everything else and saw only her. She was dressed in a flowing red gown, trimmed with gold details. A fine gold circlet had been woven into her headfur that had been brushed out and waved long down her back. The last of the summer's red roses were placed ornately around her left ear, but it was her eyes that captivated him. He couldn't stop staring at them as Brome led her forward.

Reaching Martin, Brome handed his sister to the warrior, placing a kiss on her cheek. Rose and Martin just stared lovingly at each other as the Abbess began the service. They proclaimed their vows and Gonflet and Lily came forward with velvet cushions holding matching gold arm clasps. Martin took the band from Gonflet and placed it gently on Rose's left wrist. It matched perfectly with her sparkling ruby ring and red gown. When it was Rose's turn, she gave Lily a kiss on the top of her head, before she took Martin's shaking paw in hers. Her eyes sparkled with mischief at his nervousness, clipping the clasp on his wrist. Taking her right paw, she gently laid it on his cheek to tell him to relax when he grabbed her and pulled her forward in a passionate kiss.

"Well… I guess you can kiss your bride!" Abbess Germaine scoffed as a loud cheer rang up to the rafters of the Great Hall.

When Martin and Rose pulled away from each other, they turned to the cheering crowd, laughing and smiling. Lily danced at Rose's side as Martin led them through the hordes of creatures throwing flower petals at the couple and clapping the warrior heartily on the back. When they reached the outside, he pulled her forward to him again and kissed her. The crowd outside rose up in a large cheer and circled the couple.

"Where's Lily?" Rose shouted at Martin through the noise.

"I'm right here, Mama!" Lily yelled, trying to fight her way through the melee of mice, otters, moles, squirrels and hedgehogs. Martin scooped down and picked up the little maid so she didn't get lost and took Rose by the paw to lead them away again. He just wanted a private moment with Rose.

"Over here, laddie-buck!" Lis yelled from over by the Abbey pond where all the tables had been set up around a large bonfire. Gonff chased Gonflet across the green as the little scamp had swiped a piece of pie. Lily jumped in Martin's arms, wanting to join in the fun. Rose took her from Martin and placed her down on the ground so she could run.

"Don't get your dress dirty, Lily," she admonished the little maid.

"I won't Mama!" Lily called as she ran after Gonflet.

They next thing they knew, Martin and Rose were lifted up onto the shoulders of a pair of sturdy hedge hogs and otters and carried to the tables. The musicians started playing and trays of food were carried at head height to waiting crowds. The night flew by as they feasted and danced. October ale was passed out as Ben Stickle carried a large barrel on his shoulder making sure no beasts' mug was empty. Martin poured Rose elderberry wine, laughing as she hiccupped loudly at the strong drink. The newlyweds danced joyfully together and with other beasts and Rose even pulled Vurg up for a quick dance as Martin danced with Lily. The old fighter blushed deeply when she placed a kiss on his cheek at the end of the dance and stumbled back to his seat.

When the bonfire was burning low, Columbine came over and whispered something in Martin's ear. He smiled and laughed before thanking her and sending her on her way.

"What was that about?" Rose asked as she leaned in to Martin.

"Columbine just said she would take Lily to the dormitories tonight," he said, then whispered in her ear. "They're planning on putting us to bed soon."

"What?" Rose stammered. "Put us…"

"Southern tradition," he whispered. "To make sure we go to bed together…"

"Oh," Rose breathed. "Martin, I…"

"I know," he said. Looking around he saw Florgin dancing around close by the table. Seeing Ben Stickle walking backwards coming the other way, he whispered in her ear, "Get ready to run!"

"They'll catch us crossing the green."

"We won't go that way."

Sticking his footpaw out as Florgin danced by, the mouse lost his balance and crashed into the hedgehog. The barrel fell from the hog's shoulder with a loud crash.

"You ofe! You split good October Ale!" Ben laughed as he helped the ale soaked mouse to his feet. The crowds roared as Gonff and Skipper fell to their knees lapping up the split drink, saying it was too good to waste.

"Well, let's get those two to bed, shall we?" Lis roared in his drunken slur pointing to the table were Rose and Martin had been sitting only moments earlier. They all gapped at the two empty seats.

**hmmmm I wonder where they are going?**

**Comments so far? Let me know what you think/like/don't like!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright- super M rated here... it is the wedding night after all! Any who do not want to see the "passionate" side of our dear Martin and Rose, please just skip this chapter. For those of you curious... read on!**

Chapter 26

Rose laughed as Martin ran with her through the Great Hall, down past Cavern Hole and into the kitchens. Shouts of protest came up from the Redwallers as the two wove through the tables, Martin knocking over a tray of pastries as he dodged around a boiling soup pot. Rose yelled her apologies as Martin opened the trap door to the cellars and pulled her down into the darkness.

Taking a torch from the wall, he walked forward through the rows of barrels aging in their racks. Reaching the back of the cellar, Rose couldn't help but laugh as they stared at a wall.

"Martin," she giggled. "That's a wall."

The warrior smiled at her and handed her the torch, cracking his knuckles and shoulders. "For the moment."

Rose stared in awe as Martin brushed the dust from the brickwork, finding two small paw holds in the stone. Bracing himself, he heaved on the wall, grunting with exertion. When the wall moved an inch, Martin pushed as hard as he could against it. The wall moved backwards just large enough that Rose could squeeze through. Once they were on the other side, Martin pushed the stone back into place with a loud grunt.

"Martin, where are we?" Rose whispered looking at the grey pillars and dripping rocks.

"These are the foundations of Redwall," he said, taking the torch and leading her forward by the paw. "We used some of the stones from Kotir to build the pillars."

Stopping at a cross path, he took her by the waist and held her close.

"Not many know about this passage, Rose. We closed all the others up except for this one. We left it as an escape route in case we need to evacuate Redwall. It's a secret." Pointing down to the right he said, "The old ruins stair is that way. It winds around an underground lake and takes up out on the far side of the northern road. This way," he said pointing to her left, "takes you to the gatehouse."

"Home," Rose breathed. "I hope I never have to go that way," she said nodding towards the darkness to their right. "It looks foreboding."

Martin chuckled as he pulled her down towards the left. They winded their way until they came to a rough rock face.

"Oh I want to see you move this one!" Rose chuckled crossed her arms across her chest. Martin walked over to the rock and braced his back against it. Throwing the torch on the ground, he cupped his paws in front of him.

"Up you go!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"No, I'm not," Martin chuckled. "There's a trap door under a rug in the back chamber. Trust me."

Rose laughed as she went to Martin and placed a footpaw in his hold. Raising her up, Martin said, "Just push straight up Rose."

"I am!" she chuckled. Pushing the heavy door upwards, she grabbed the wood and pulled herself up out of the hole. Looking down at Martin, she laughed.

"Now how are you supposed to get out of there?"

"Oh don't worry about me," he said extinguishing the torch in pool of drip water. Throwing himself on the rock, he climbed the stone quickly, Rose helping him through the trap door as he fell over on her. "Do you honestly think anything is going to keep me from you tonight?"

Rose laughed and shoved him down as she got up and brushed her skirts flat while Martin closed the hatch and replace the rug over it.

Walking into the main room, Martin pulled her to him and gave her a hard kiss. Picking her up, he swiftly carried her up the stairs and kicked open the bedchamber door. Placing her down gently she noticed the fire was banked up high. A bottle of elderberry wine and a wheel of cheese and bread were placed on the table by the hearth flanked by now two large chairs. The whole room was a bower of fall flowers and the last of the rose petals decorated every surface. Martin laughed at the sight and went over to pour the wine.

"Something tells me Columbine went a little overboard," he chucked, handing Rose a goblet.

"What if they notice we are gone?" Rose said nervously, the realization of what was to come finally weighing on her mind. "Won't they wonder where we went and come looking for us?"

Martin eyed her suspiciously.

"Er, yes, Rose. They will notice we are gone," he said as he pulled her close for a soft kiss. Resting his forehead on hers he said slyly, "And no, they won't come looking for us."

He took a large drink from his goblet and put it down on the table. Martin smiled down at her. She smiled back as he took the goblet from her paws and brushed her loose headfur behind her shoulder.

Taking her face in both his paws, Martin kissed her softly. He kissed her gently until he felt her started to relax and wrap her paws around his body. Slowly he moved his paws to feel the curve of her body, bringing it closer to him and pulling her hips closer to him.

Rose moaned lightly at the feel of Martin's paws caressing her. She was vaguely aware of his paws moving to her back and pulling at her gown strings. She sighed as she felt them loosen and the feel of Martin's kiss on her exposed shoulder. Slowly, he kissed his way about her body, easing her gown down slowly until she was standing in nothing but her light silk shift. Taking his paw, she stepped out of the gown at her footpaws and stood in the firelight, smiling at him.

"You're so beautiful," Martin whispered as he pawed at the long slits on either side of her shift, exposing her legs. "How is such a beautiful creature my wife?"

"Because you stole my heart, my warrior," Rose smiled at him, unclipping his cloak and letting it fall to the floor. "From the first time I saw you, I knew that you were the only mouse for me."

"I love you, Laterose," Martin said, using her formal name and looking into her eyes. "I will love you for the rest of my days."

Rose smiled and tried to undo the tunic, anxious to see him in a similar state as he was seeing her in.

"You need to undo my belt, Rose," Martin chuckled at the frustration in her face. Rose rolled her eyes and unbuckled the heavy leather, staggering at the weight of the sword. Martin smiled and took it from her with one paw, like it weighed nothing and walked over to the hearth and placed it on the hooks.

"How is that so light for you?" Rose questioned as he strode back to her, undoing the clasps and discarding the tunic on the floor. When he pulled her into his arms, Rose marveled at his strength. "You're so strong."

Martin smiled at her praise and continued to kiss her as he felt her undoing his shirt and pushing the fabric off his shoulders. Martin grabbed either side of her shift and went to pull it over her head when Rose jumped backwards away from him.

"Rose? What's the matter," he said huskily. "Why are you jumping away from me?"

"I just felt…" Rose said and looked Martin up and down, her eyes going wide. "Martin, I…"

"Rose," Martin sighed, pulling his shirt around himself again. "We've seen each other without clothes on before…"

"But I didn't look down in the water," Rose said blushing. "I just…"

"Rose, come here," Martin said calmly, pulling her to him. "Don't be nervous darling. We finally get to enjoy ourselves."

Rose laughed at that, remembering all the times she and Martin had let their passions get the better of them, taking them to breaking point before something would interrupt them. Closing her eyes, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and watched it fall to the floor before she bravely moved in front of him and kissed him before she lost her courage.

She felt him press against her as he kissed her passionately. He broke away from their kiss, working his way down her neck and nipping at her shoulders. Rose clung to him as she felt the rough scars across his back. His battle scars from fighting a wildcat. He had always been able to protect, to keep others safe. She sighed at the overwhelming feeling of utter safety in his arms. She had nothing to be nervous about. This was her Martin. He would protect her from harm as he always had done.

Holding her paws up in the air, she smiled at him has he pulled the silk shift over her head and greedily looked at her in the firelight. Narrowing his eyes in desire, he pulled her roughly to him and kissed her hard, picking her up and carrying her to his large bed.

He continued to kiss her as he laid her on the bed. Easing himself between her legs, he hesitated, looking down at her. She stared up at him, a slow smile spreading on her features.

"Martin," Rose whispered, laying a paw on his cheek, "what's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he rasped. "I have to calm down for a minute…" Dropping his face into her neck, he nuzzled her headfur, kissing and nipping at her collarbone. Rose gasped at his touch and arched her back towards him.

"That's not helping," he chuckled softly at her, continuing his barrage of kisses and caresses.

"And what if I don't want you to calm down," Rose demanded, clawing at his shoulders. "Oh, Martin, please don't stop…" she moaned softly.

He looked at her in the eyes. They were hooded and hot with desire, but still clear and hazel. He saw red starting to climb into his vision. Why was he getting bloodwrath now? He could feel his breath catch in his throat and his body started to quiver with need. He had to have her.

He kissed her hard on the mouth, thinking only of his own want. Martin positioned himself further up on her body and instinctually Rose spread her legs wider to accommodate him. He chuckled deeply as he kissed down the side of her neck, listening to her moans and gasps as she clung on to him. Claiming her mouth once more, Martin pushed himself inside her.

Rose broke off their kiss and gave a surprised cry. A sharp pain coursed through her body as she panted, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at Martin. His eyes were changing as he looked down at her causing her own to go wide. Seeing her reaction, Martin shook his head at her.

"Rose, are you alright?" he breathed. "I promise, the hurt will leave soon," dropping his head to kiss her again he added, "I promise, I will make it feel much better…"

"Martin…" Rose said quietly. She wiggled slightly under his weight and gasped at the pleasure of it. Martin let out a low groan and put a steadying paw on her hip.

"Easy, Rose," he rasped out softly, smiling. Slowly he started to guide her wiggles into organized motions, letting her get accustom to the feel of him before he started his own movements. Raising himself up so he could watch her reaction, he gave her a small thrust.

"Oh, Martin!" Rose cried, arching and clawing at his shoulders. He smiled triumphantly down at her.

"Move with me," he encouraged, giving her another thrust he stretched down on top of her and whispered in her ear. Using his paw to guide her hips up as he pushed inside her again, causing his own groan of delight. Her paws clawed at his back as his thrusts became more constant. Rose lifted her hips, wanting more of him. She had never felt so much pleasure before.

"Oh Martin!" Rose cried as he started to thrust harder and faster into her. Her own moans and gasps mingled with Martin's groans and sighs. A feeling that she had never felt before waved over her, causing her to cry out for him over and over. It coursed through her body as she ranked his back with her claws, pulling him closer to her and raising her own hips aggressively at him, not wanting the feeling to leave.

"Ah, Rose," Martin groaned in her ear. "Easy, darling. I can make that come again."

"More, Martin," Rose demanded as the waves subsided. "I want more…"

"Getting greedy, are we?" the warrior chuckled, never stopping his movements. Reaching down, he pulled her knee up higher to spread her legs wider, pulling himself up further and thrusting deeper inside her. Rose gasped at the pleasure of it.

"You wanted more," Martin breathed, nipping at her neck and driving her wild. "I want more too…"

"Martin!" Rose cried loudly as he thrust deeply inside her.

"Shhhh, darling, every beast will hear you…" Martin smiled at her, giving her another hard thrust and watching her bite her lip to hold in her cries. Claiming her mouth, he kissed her hard as he pushed harder and faster into her, to stifle her cries and moans.

They came together at once. Breaking away from their kiss, Martin uttered his own cry of pleasure as Rose called his name, before he collapsed on top of her. They lay there for a time, trying to catch their breath, before Martin stirred and looked up at her.

"Rose?" He said softly, pulling himself up to her and brushing her headfur from her eyes. "Are you alright darling?"

"Yes," Rose sighed smiling at him and watching the red recede from his blue eyes. "I'm fine Martin."

"Just fine?" he laughed, rolling on to his back and pulling her onto his chest.

"Perhaps more than fine," Rose consented, looking down at her warrior. Falling down on his chest she added, "Oh Martin that was… I don't know what to call it."

Martin laughed at her and kissed the top of her head. Uttering a long sigh, he felt Rose snuggle into him closer and he pulled the covers up higher around her, warding off the chill in the air. Martin fell asleep quickly and Rose lay awake thinking longingly if they had just made their first ripple.


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright, I stuck my neck out there a bit with the last chapter, but hey I gave you all fair warning what was coming! That's why I rated this story as an "M" from the start... the "adult relations" between Martin and Rose are part of their character development... You will see what I mean by the end. There are a few of them more to come (they are newlyweds after all ****_wanting_**** a family), but I can edit them out if you all wish- just PM me or review- honest/fair opinions always welcome :).**

**And don't worry Lady Storm- I haven't forgotten about Clunide! He's working his way further into the tale as we go... **

**Oh and hopefully the scene dividers will show up on this post... "-o-o-o-o-o" is a scene divider!**

Chapter 27

The next morning Rose awoke with a smile on her face. She stretched and twisted in the downy softness of the bed, relishing the warmth of the heavy blankets. She sighed in contentment thinking about the night she and Martin had just shared. Touching her lips with her paw, she giggled at the memory of his kiss.

"And what is so funny this morning, Rose?" Martin said from his seat at the table. Dropping his quill, he turned to look at his wife snuggled into the pillows.

"I was just thinking about last night," she smiled at him, raising herself up onto her elbow to look at her husband. He was already dressed in a simple cream shirt and blue jerkin. He wore his sword belt, but his blade and scabbard still hung above the mantle. A broad smile crossed his face as he wiped ink from his fingers with a towel.

"And last night was funny to you was it?" he chuckled going to the chest and picking up a steaming cup to bring to her.

"No, it was wonderful," Rose sighed as she thought of her and Martin's lovemaking. They had come together two more times that night, each time more heated and more passionate. Only after he was finally sated, did Martin allow Rose to put on her long nightgown that had been laid out for her on the chair by the bed.

Rose wiggled up to a sitting position as Martin handed her the cup. "Tea," he said softly giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hungry?"

"Yes!" Rose said taking a sip of the warm drink. "I'm starving."

"Good, because I am, too," he laughed helping Rose out of bed. She grimaced slightly at the movement causing Martin to frown. "Are you hurt?"

"No, not hurt," she said softly, shifting her weight and trying to get used to the strange feeling. "Sore maybe, but not hurt." Shaking her head, she gave a little chuckle. "It's the oddest feeling; I'm sore and yet it feels wonderful."

Martin got a broad smile on his face and pulled her close, kissing her lips softly. She was now truly his. The thought of it filled his heart with pride.

"What are you doing over there?" Rose asked. Breaking away from his hold she crossed the room in light easy steps sipping her tea, her long nightgown trailing behind her.

"Just recording," Martin sighed. "I was up early and didn't think you would like it very much if I left you here alone to go training, so I had to do something to take my mind off of… well doing other things."

"Oh, I see," Rose chuckled, looking over his work. His script was long and slanted, purposeful and strong. "Well thank-you for letting me sleep." Putting her cup down, she smiled slyly as she walked to the wardrobe at the back of the room where her pack of clothes had been placed. Columbine had taken out her long blue gown and had brushed the creases out before laying it neatly on the chest. Rose smiled at the consideration of her friend. Turning to Martin she winked at him. "Are you going to help me?"

"Help you with what?" the warrior asked, a grin creeping into his features.

"Well, getting dressed of course! Or would you prefer to starve?"

"I'm not very good at putting those on," Martin laughed, walking over to Rose, pulling at the strings of her nightgown and dropping a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "I much prefer to just taking them off…"

Rose laughed throwing herself into his arms as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, their hunger instantly forgotten.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gonflet, Lily! Not so close to the pond!" Columbine called as she helped clean the tables from the feast. Watching the two young ones, she laughed as Florgin rolled out of the broken ale keg, holding his head.

"Will you ever learn, Florgin?" she laughed at the fighter.

"Haven't yet," he mumbled, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sun. "Probably never will."

"You're just lucky Martin hasn't surfaced yet," Lis said, carrying a bunch of dirty cups and plates. "If he saw the state of you, you'd be running laps around Redwall right now."

"No, no running," Florgin replied holding his stomach and stumbling off towards the orchard. "Just walk. Need to walk. Walking's good."

"Well any sign of them?" Bella said as she approached with Abbess Germaine. "It's almost mid-day."

"Daddy! Mama!" Lily squealed from her spot by the willow tree. Jumping up she ran at Martin and Rose who were coming across the green from the gatehouse. Martin picked up the little maid and swung her around. Rose hugged the little one as Martin smiled down at them.

"Oh look, how cute, all three of them match," Gonff scoffed as he noticed Lily, Rose and Martin all wearing blue. Columbine giggled beside him, causing him to look down at his wife. "You did that, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she said shrugging her shoulders. Calling to her friend, Columbine waved a paw in the air. "Rose!"

Rose raised her face and smiled, returning the wave and walking up to Columbine.

Their eyes just twinkled at each other as they both grabbed an armful of pottery and strode off to the kitchens giggling. Lily laughed merrily and ran after them, Gonflet close on their heels.

"So, matey," Gonff said, throwing a paw around Martin's shoulders. "How are you feeling today, mate?"

"Tired," he laughed. "Hungry."

"Ha, tired!" Gonff winked, shoving an armful of plates into his friend's arms. "Don't stay up all night! And as for being hungry, well that's easily remedied."

"Good morning, Warrior," Abbess Germaine said formally as she and Bella approached the pair of mice. "Or should I say, good afternoon."

"Good day, Mother Abbess, Bella," Martin smiled. "I trust that everything is well?"

"Yes, it would seem so," Bella chuckled, noting the lazy look to Martin's eyes. Turning her attention to the dark clouds rolling into the sky, she nodded north. "Looks like there's a storm coming."

"Aye, and by the feel of it an early winter," the Abbess stated. "Aryah mentioned that they wanted to leave before the snowfall- they are going to have to hurry."

"Yes," Martin sighed. He knew they would be anxious to get back to Noonvale. He also knew Rose would be sad to have them leave. "I'll start organizing a traveling party for them."

Lady Amber jogged through the east gate. Seeing Martin with Bella and Germaine, she ran over. Martin quickly noted her quiver of arrows was half full. There was trouble in Mossflower.

"Martin you had better come with me," she said quickly after nodding to Bella and the Abbess. "Flitcheye are terrorizing all the poor beasts trying to get home from the feast."

Martin sighed. One day. He couldn't just have one day. By the looks on Bella and Germaine's faces, they were thinking the same thing as well. Gonff trotted over to the stairs to the Abbey as Rose and Columbine emerged.

"Duty calls, my dear," he chuckled as he kissed Columbine on the cheek. "Hopefully we'll be back by nightfall."

"Where are you going?" Columbine gasped as she looked over to where Martin and Amber where striding off towards the gatehouse.

"Flitcheye just need to be taught a lesson that's all," Gonff laughed. "Did Lis go back inside?"

"Yes, but… "

"Lis!" Gonff bellowed into the Hall as he entered it. "Time to give those painted blighters some payback for that scar on your face!"

"Rose!" Columbine yelled as her friend grabbed her skirts and ran over to Martin.

"Good day, Miss Rose," Lady Amber smiled to her as she ran up. "I promise I won't have him gone long."

"Martin, where are you going?" Rose said, almost ignoring Amber's comments.

"I won't be gone long Rose," he tried to smile at her. "We're just going to make sure the poor creatures that came to the feast yesterday can actually get back to their homes."

Pausing at the door, he turned to Amber, "I'll meet you in at the east gate, Amber."

The squirrelqueen nodded and turned to leave as Martin opened the door and showed Rose inside.

"I have to go Rose; don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm making this harder?" she gasped at him as he walked up the stairs. "I'm not trying to sway you from your duty, Martin. I just want to know where you were going!"

He grunted at her as he climbed the stairs and strode to their chamber, roughly kicking the door open. Rose shook her head crossly and climbed the stairs after him.

"Martin!" she said sternly when she entered the room. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because I don't want to go!" he said angrily as he pulled out a long dagger from his chest and secured it to the back of his belt. "I would much rather stay here with you and Lily than traipse about Mossflower escorting woodlanders home and fighting off a bunch of painted weasels."

Rose nodded as she sat on their bed watching him arm and smiled at him. He cut a very handsome picture as he adjusted a red cloak around his shoulders and reached for his sword above the mantle. Turning back to her, he let out a long sigh at the sight of Rose smiling on their bed.

"I had other plans for today, that's all," he said quietly as he walked back to her. Leaning over her so that she went back on her elbows, he kissed her roughly.

"We have the rest of our lives to do those plans, Martin," she said smiling at him. "Go help those poor beasts back to their homes and then come back quickly. I was coming out to get you because Lily has a surprise for you. Hurry back so that you can see it."

He nodded as he looked down at her lying on his bed, their bed. Desire started to rise in him. He dropped his head to her neck and nuzzled it, breathing in the warm scent of roses from her headfur. Rose giggled and squirmed at him touch. Martin gently started pulling her long skirts up, but Rose gasped and swatted his paw away.

"Martin!" She laughed, wagging her paw at him.

"Just quickly," he smiled down at her, "One for the road…"

"No!" Rose laughed harder and wiggled her way out from him. "I'll be here when you get back."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I asked you where the mouse with the red eyes is?" The pine marten wheezed as he held the otter round the neck.

"I don't know!" the otter cried. "I've never seen a mouse with red eyes before!"

"The one they call Martin!" the seer hissed. "Where is he?"

"Martin? Martin the Warrior?" the otter struggled. "He's in Mossflower…"

"Where is this Mossflower?"

"North. A fortnight north of here."

The seer snarled and stabbed the otter through the neck with a dirk, letting him fall to the sands dead. Stepping over the slain beast and walked over to the rat standing by the long boat.

"We are too far south," the seer hissed at him. "You brought me too far south."

"The storm blew us off course," the rat countered.

"We must go north…"

"Not in my ship you ain't," the rat sneered, stepping back into the long boat and signaling for the vermin to push off. "You can walk."

"That's Clunide's ship," the seer wheezed heavily, limping forward. "You were supposed to…"

"Me order were to get ya t'mainland," the rat laughed. "I done that. You figure out the rest. We'll be h're waiting fer ya to get back."

"You will leave me!" the seer breathed.

"Naw, I not getting' meself killed for the likes of you. Clunide'd kill us if we left ya. Ya do what he sent ya fer and we'll waits h're peaceful like."

The pine marten shifted uncomfortably on his club foot and watched the rats row back to the ship. They would wait. Clunide's paw reached too far for them to disobey and desert him. He was too important to Clunide's empire to test the vermin lord's wrath. Slowly, the seer turned back inland and limped away towards the trees, slowly making his way north.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rose and Lily stood on the ramparts of the east wall overlooking Mossflower as the sun was dipping down below the tree line.

"Where's Daddy, Mama?" Lily asked quietly as she looked up at Rose's worried face.

"He'll be back soon, Lily," Rose tried to assure the young one.

"That's what you said before supper," the little one sighed turning her attention back to the woods.

Rose turned as she saw Florgin come up the stairs. Rose noted he was armed with a spear and dirk. He smiled to her and Lily, motioning for Rose to come talk to him. Leaving Lily where she was Rose crossed the stone anxiously and took the fighter's paw, squeezing it tight.

"Well, Florgin. Any sign of them?"

"Not a peep," he sighed, nodding down to where a group of red cloaks were gathering below on the green. "We're organizing a search party for them."

"Something's gone wrong hasn't it," Rose shivered. "They should have been back hours ago."

"Yes, they should have been back, but that doesn't mean something went wrong," Florgin tried to ease her worry. Looking out at the woods, Florgin adjusted his eyes in the dim light to see Barklad and half a dozen squirrels leap from the trees. Coming from behind them, Martin, Gonff and the small group of fighters walked casually out of the bushes, laughing and shoving at each other.

Lily squealed and jumped up and down at the sight of Martin, running to Rose and pulling at her paw.

Rose lifted up the little maid, settling her about her hip and together they waved down at the group below them. Florgin yelled down to Ratherwood who was organizing the search party and left to descend the stairs.

Martin looked up and saw them waving. He smiled brightly and waved back.

Gonff laughed at his friend. "Should we start taking bets on how long it is before there are three on that wall?"

"One day," Martin said smiling at the thought of babe. Silently, he pictured a little one on Rose's other hip waving to him and his smile widened. Giving Gonff a shove, Martin sprinted through the gates and bounded over to where Rose and Lily were coming down the stairs.

The little maid jumped off the last two steps and into his arms.

"Daddy, you're home!" She smiled as she hugged him tightly around the neck. "You missed supper!"

"I know I did, Lil," Martin laughed, putting her down. "Maybe you could help your Mama make something for me? I'm starving."

"Alright Daddy!" Lily yelled as she turned to run to the gatehouse. "Oh, Daddy, come on, I have a surprise for you!"

"I'll be right there, Lil!" Martin laughed as he turned back to where Rose stood on the steps looking down at him. He smiled and reached up at her, pulling her down and into his arms. Kissing her hard, Martin pulled her closer to him as their cloaks billowed about their bodies in the sharp autumn breeze. They smiled at each other when they broke apart to the rabble noise of cheering and clanking of metal as the fighters watched on.

"We should get inside before Lily tears my kitchen apart," Rose laughed, smiling at him and tapping him lightly on the nose.

"I'll be there in a moment," Martin breathed. "I have to go let the Abbess know everything is safe and sound."

"Alright then," Rose said, turning towards the gatehouse, "but hurry up and come home."

Martin smiled and grabbed her paw, pulling her back to him and kissing her again. Rose laughed and pushed him away.

"Go," she chuckled, giving him a light shove towards the main building of the Abbey.

Martin returned within the hour. Lily ran to meet him at the door and he picked her up in a large hug. Rose smiled at him from her place by the fire and got up to retrieve the supper she and Lily had prepared for him. Placing the simple cheese and leek tart in from of him where Lily had pulled him to the table, Rose poured him a cup of cool mint tea.

"Oh, my flowers are spoiling me," Martin chuckled as he picked Lily up and placed her on his knee. "And here I was expecting a crust of bread and some ale."

"When have you ever just eaten a crust of bread when I've been around?" Rose laughed at him.

"Not when you've had a kitchen, Rose," Martin mused and took a bite of the tart, smiling at its creamy texture. "This is delicious."

"I have a surprise for you, Daddy," Lily said quietly, jumping down from his knee and pulling out a small oilcloth from her satchel. "I made this for you and Mama."

Martin smiled at the little maid before taking the oilcloth and opening it. His eyes widened at the piece of parchment he held before him. It was a charcoal drawing of him and Rose, standing side by side in the Great Hall at their wedding. She had capture the moment when Brome had handed Rose to Martin by their position on the dais, the looks of love on their faces carried out in loving detail.

"Lily, did you draw this?" Martin smiled at the little maid. "It's beautiful."

"I drew it for you and Mama," Lily said, looking down and scuffing her footpaw. "It's a wedding gift."

"And no better gift could have been given," Rose said happily, giving Lily a large hug.

Martin got up to join the embrace when a loud knock sounded at the door. Rose turned and went to the door to answer it. She saw Ratherwood, Lis, Florgin and Flintin standing on the steps.

"Good evening, Rose!" Ratherwood said cheerfully.

"Let me guess, you need to drag him away again," Rose sighed.

"Er, no, lassie," Lis laughed. "Nothing like that. May we come in?"

"Of course," Rose smiled and pulled the door wide. One by one, the fighters entered the gatehouse, each with a basket or a flagon.

"You all never miss a draw, do you?" Martin chuckled as Ratherwood pulled out a folded piece of oilcloth and laid it on the table with two wooden cups and three odd square blocks with different colours on each side.

"Full moon is out!" Florgin laughed as he tapped the flagon.

"Where's Gonff?" Martin laughed as Rose watched them with a bewildered look on her face.

"Pinchin' the stakes," Lis laughed.

"What in the seasons are you all doing?" Rose laughed as she picked up Lily and settled her on her hip.

"Have you never seen Heranic?" Florgin asked her.

"No!" she said, moving closer to the table. "What is it?"

"Gambling game from Southsward," Martin explained. "We play it every full moon."

"Yes, and this time you are all going down," Ratherwood said, cracking his paws and stretching his shoulders. "I feel my luck starting to come back."

"Oh, it's a good night tonight, mateys!" Gonff yelled as he came through the door holding up three small purses. "Candied chestnuts, sugared cranberries and roasted walnuts!"

"Ya see, Miss Rose, you are supposed to play for coin," Flintin explained. "But here, we use food!"

"Martin?" Rose laughed as they took their places around the table and Florgin started handing out the ale. Lily squirmed out of Rose's paws and went over to the fighters, climbing on a chair and looking at the game cloth.

"Just a little tradition we have," Martin smiled. "If you like, I can get them to leave."

"No, its fine Martin," Rose smiled intrigued by this new side of him. "Lily and I will just stay by the fire…"

"Ohho, I don't think you'll be getting this little one to go anywhere, Rose!" Ratherwood laughed as Lily rolled the blocks in the cups and let them fall exposing their green faces. Florgin groaned.

"Now, I'm depressed," he muttered and took a large drink of his ale. "She's already better than me…"

Martin went over and settled the maid on his knee so she could play with them and Rose shook her head at the lot of them before moving a chair by the fire and taking up her embroidery.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clunide rolled about in his nightmare. He stood on a ship as he watched the fortress of his empire fall stone by stone into the water. A ship with gold sails drew up beside his with its sails at half-mast. On board were a long line of mice dressed in battle armor. The tallest of the group stood leaning casually over the side, a sword crossed in his paws.

"Give up Clunide," the strong mouse said boldly. "It's over."

"Never!" Clunide laughed wildly and threw a spear at the mouse. He caught it in his bare paw and threw it in the waters.

"You cannot challenge us," A shorter mouse said from beside the other. "You cannot beat us."

"I will!" Clunide yelled. "You are not but mice! I am Clunide! My very name means death to any who oppose my authority!"

"Your name means nothing rat!" A brave mouse stepped out of the shadows of the ship. He was a shadow figure, an unborn. "We will see to it that your name means nothing."

"Stand down, Clunide," The taller of the mice spoke again.

"I am not afraid of you!" the rat yelled mockingly up at them. "I am not afraid of mice that think they are brave because they carry a sword."

"Bravery is not in the arms a beast bears, but in the beast that bears the arms," the tall mouse said proudly. "You may not be afraid of us yet rat, but you have yet to meet our strongest. You have yet to meet with the red-eyes."

An image of a mouse clad in a red cloak flashed before the rat's dreamy vision. He stood facing the rat, his hood pulled over his eyes. In his paw he held a great sword with a glinting red pommel stone. With his free paw, the mouse reached up and pulled his hood back to reveal his eyes. The burning flash of red caused Clunide to jump and twist in his sleep.

Bolting upright, he sat panting on his bed, his heart thumping out of control in his chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

It was late when Martin and his friends were done their game. Once the fighters said their goodnights, Martin took the sleeping Lily up to her room and tucked her in for the night allowing Rose to get herself ready for bed.

Rose didn't notice Martin slipping into the room as she quickly removed her gown, leaving herself only in her shift. She shivered at the chill in the air as she reached for her nightgown.

"You won't need that," Martin said quietly behind her slowing easing up so he was pressed tight against her back. Rose melted into the heat radiating from his body. She was vaguely aware of his arms coming around her and pulling at the strings holding her shift to her body. As the fabric dropped from her shoulder she opened her eyes and grabbed it tight about her again.

"I'll freeze tonight without anything Martin," she giggled at him.

"I know how to stay warm," he murmured in her ear, kissing down the back of her neck. "Take that off and I'll show you."

"I think you showed me last night," Rose laughed lightly at him as he pulled her paws away from their hold and her shift dropped to the floor.

"And this morning, but who is keeping count," he said picking her up and placing her on the bed.

**Alright I give you all the option for the beginning of Chapter 28- it can either go M rated or I can tone it way down and figure out some other way to get my point across... **

**A few little insights into my next story in that chapter... specifically the ship with gold sails and the game of Heranic... kind of ironic that Martin should play it, but I can't say anymore or I will spill some of the beans for the next story!**


	29. Chapter 29

**We are now officially half way through the epic now... you may think how wonderful it is that Rose and Martin finally have the happiness they deserve and the hope of the family they always wanted... but remember Rollo's words in the prologue... Columbine will weave quite a sad tale in the end...**

**And so we being Chapter 28... some mild rated M in the beginning then small light of foreshadowing in the end...**

Chapter 28

"Are you alright, darling?" Martin panted as he held her face in his paws when they were done their lovemaking. He was sitting on the soft bed, Rose still straddled across his lap, the covers and sheets tossled and thrown off the bed from their efforts.

"Yes, Martin," Rose giggled at him, tapping him on the nose. "I'm fine."

Carefully, Martin rolled her over back onto the bed and looked down on her from a raised elbow, walking his paw up and down her exposed stomach. Rose laughed at his touch and playfully swatted his paw away from tickling her. He laughed and kissed her on the mouth, before doing it again.

"Martin, what are you doing?" Rose chuckled as she looked at him with a large grin on his face.

"Just playing with you," he smiled as he started to kiss the imaginary line he drew with his paw over her stomach. "Am I not allowed?"

Rose just closed her eyes, grinning and sighing at his caresses. Tenderly, he rubbed her stomach and placed soft kisses over her soft fur. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared into Martin's warm smile. She had never felt so happy.

They laughed together and Martin reached down and pulled the covers back onto the bed before dragging her down to his chest and falling asleep.

Rose sighed and smiled at the complete feeling she had. She felt warm and safe in Martin's arms. Sighing again, she touched her own belly over where Martin had kissed and carassed it. She had the strangest feeling there. It was a wonderful feeling, warm and loved. Yawning, Rose fell asleep wondering what the feeling was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Rose," Martin said quietly as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Rose, wake up, darling."

Rose sighed and opened her eyes to see Martin sitting on the edge of the bed in the dim morning light.

"Come here," he smiled at her and got up, offering his paw to her. "Come look outside."

Rose got up out of bed and pulled a quilt off the bed to shield her from the chill in the air. Going to the window with Martin she gasped at the blanket of white snow covering the landscape. Big white snowflakes fell heavy from the sky.

"Looks like Germaine was right," Martin chuckled. "It is going to be an early winter."

"Oh Martin, look at it all," she gasped. "It must have snowed all night!"

"Yes and by the looks of those clouds, it will all day too," he said, dropping a kiss on her headfur.

"Mama, Daddy!" Lily's excited voice sounded from down the hallway. Martin laughed and strode over to the door as Lily burst through the doorway. "Lookit, all the snow!"

"Yes, Lily," Rose smiled at her.

"Come here, Lil," Martin smiled and picked her up. Walking over to where Rose was still standing, the little family looked out over the snow covered forest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh Martin, tell them they are being ridiculous," Rose said anxiously as she pointed to where Aryah, Brome and Grumm were sitting by the fire. Martin had just come in the doorway from delivering Lily to her lessons for the morning. Walking over to the hearth, he emptied an armful of firewood into the holder. He sighed inwardly knowing Rose would not willingly part from her family. This was a conversation he had not been looking forward to.

"Martin, you must tell them they are not traveling in the middle of winter!" Rose pleaded.

"Oh Rose, calm yourself," Aryah clucked. "It's not the middle of winter. It's only the first snowfall."

"And if it's snowing in Mossflower already, what do you think it's doing at Noonvale?" Rose pressed.

"Rose, we need to go home," Brome laughed at his sister. "You knew that we were leaving after you were married…"

"But not when you would freeze to death!" Rose cried as she bit her lip and fought back tears in her eyes. Martin sighed and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"It's alright, Rose," Martin whispered softly to her. "Don't cry, darling."

"I'm not!" Rose said angrily and hid her face in his shoulder. She knew she was acting childish, but there was a feeling inside her that wouldn't allow her to let her family and Grumm go yet.

"When will the travelling party be ready to leave Martin?" Aryah asked after taking a sip of her tea. "Urran Voh will be anxious to have us home."

"Tomorrow if you so wish it, Aryah," Martin sighed as he felt Rose sniffle into his shoulder. "Ratherwood is going to escort you home with ten other fighters."

"It goin bee a 'ard jowney nord," Grumm sighed. "Snowz not thee bezt thiong uz molerz ta walkz in."

"Then don't go yet," Rose pleaded with them. "You can all stay here in the gatehouse with us…"

"Rose, dear are you alright?" Aryah said, getting to her footpaws and looking at her daughter. "This is not like you to be so anxious."

"I just have a horrible feeling that you all shouldn't leave yet," Rose confessed, breaking from Martin's hold and going to stand in front of her mother. "I have a bad feeling in my stomach about your departure."

Aryah looked at her daughter as she demonstrated this horrible feeling. Rose wasn't holding her stomach, but resting her paw slightly lower. Aryah couldn't hide the twinkle in her eye. _Impossible_, Aryah thought to herself.

"Martin, please tell them to stay," Rose said turning to her warrior. "Tell them to stay until spring."

"Stay until spring," Martin coaxed, not liking Rose as anxious as she was.

"If only it were that easy, Martin," Aryah sighed. "We promised Urran Voh we would return by the snowfall. If we don't return shortly, I believe he will start to think the worst. I can't have my husband worried like that."

"We can get word to him," Martin said, going to stand behind Rose and placing his paws on her shoulders.

"How in the seasons are you going to do that?" Brome laughed. "Have you not seen how much snow is out there?"

"Yes, I have and you lot think you're going to travel in it," Martin scoffed. Turning back to Aryah, Martin smiled at her. "I'll figure out a way to get a message to Urran Voh of your delayed departure."

Reluctantly Aryah relinquished and Rose hugged her mother tight around the neck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

"Well the only beast that's going to get there quickly is Chibb," Gonff said plainly as they sat in Cavern Hole taking their midday meal trying to figure out how they were going to get a message to the northern chieftain. Gonff laughed at Martin's expression.

"Hellsgates, not that bird again," Martin swore under his breath.

"What's wrong with… Chibb?" Rose asked, her eyes twinkling at Martin's reaction.

"Chibb's a great ol' robin to the east of here," Gonff explained. "Does some spying work for us from time to time. We have to pay him of course…"

"Overpay him you mean," Martin grunted and Gonff laughed heartily and slapped the warrior on the back.

"Well to put it plain, Rose, Chibb is probably the only beast who doesn't get along with your dear ol' hubby here!"

"The bloody bird just does what he wants and flies away whenever he feels like it," Martin complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You mean he's the only creature who doesn't do what you say?" Rose laughed. "Oh Martin, don't tell me you have to say please!"

Laughter erupted from the creatures in Cavern Hole.

"Well, if I ask him, you know he'll say no," Martin continued.

"Not with a sleigh full of candied chestnuts, roasted hazelnuts and sugared walnuts," Columbine said as she emerged with Ferdy and Coggs laiden with sacks of nuts.

"We are not wasting all that food on Chibb," Martin said loudly. "I'll go to Noonvale myself before we'll waste all that on a snippet bird."

"Martin!" Rose chuckled. "You really dislike this robin don't you?"

"Rose, you have no idea."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Half payment now and half when you get back," Martin snarled at the bird in the tree. He, Columbine, Ferdy and Coggs had trekked out across the snow to the old Brockhall where Chibb had made his new home in the branches of the ancient oak. They had greeted each other respectfully enough, but now that terms were being placed, it wasn't going so well. "That way I know you've actually done what you were supposed to do."

"That is not a bargain," Chibb said affronted by Martin's proposal. "I am not interested. Good day."

"Payment in full now, Chibb," Columbine piped up, moving in front of the warrior. Gesturing back to the sleighs full of nut sacks the two strudy hogs were pulling, she continued. "You can have them all now."

The robin eyed the mousewife keenly as he thought it over.

"Alright," he huffed. "You, Columbine have a deal. I will not deal with warriors."

"Just tell them…" Martin started, but Columbine hushed him, pulling an oilcloth pouch from her cloak containing Aryah's message.

"Here is the message Chibb," she said, laying it on top of the sacks of nuts. "When you get to Noonvale, there is a chieftain there by the name of Urran Voh. Please give him that message."

Looking up at the bird in the tree she added. "A response from him would be appreciated, but not necessary. Do we have an accord, Chibb?"

The robin flew down and extended his claw to Columbine, who shook it warmly.

"Then it is done," he said. "I will leave once the storm breaks."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, no Miss Rose…"

"Miss Rose, don't lift that!"

"We can handle it Miss Rose…"

"Please dear, you just sit over there and look pretty for when Martin comes in…"

Her thoughts rolled through Rose's mind as she replayed the comments from the past week in her head. Every time she tried to help a creature or see to any kind of task, she was promptly shooed away from it. She was frustrated she didn't have any set duties. She was used to having responsibility. She was used to making a difference. It angered her that she was useless at Redwall.

Today was no different. She tried to help the Sisters with the preserves in the Abbey kitchens, when they had practically chased her out saying that she should be out waiting for Martin to return from patrolling in the Great Hall. Frustrated beyond belief, Rose had gone into the Great Hall and promptly left walking out her anger in the crisp snow.

She found herself in front of the Abbess apartments on the south wall and decided she would visit the ancient mouse. Knocking quietly, she heard a frail voice from the inside beckon her in.

"Ah, Rose," Abbess Germaine smiled at her from her place by the hearth. "What bring you here on this wintery day?"

"A visit, Mother Abbess," Rose said kindly as she discarded her cloak on the peg and took a seat beside the fire with Germaine, warming her paws.

"What is it Rose?" Abbess Germaine clucked at the pretty mouse. "You look as though something is bothering you."

"I just feel so useless, Mother Abbess," Rose sighed. "I have no set duties like I did in Noonvale. Every time I try to help, creatures refuse saying that a Champion's wife shouldn't be doing such work."

"Ah, I see," the old mouse said, smiling into the fire. "We were recently discussing this issue we have."

"Issue?" Rose said puzzled that the Abbess would address her as an issue.

"Well there seems to be a difference of opinion regarding your station here, Rose," the Abbess said plainly. "You see Rose, our Abbey is new here. We are establishing our Order as it grows so we have no set rules yet. Most of it is founded on the order we kept at Loamhedge, but I must say we have adapted it to the extremes!

"At Loamhedge, we did not have otter chieftains, squirrelqueens, Lady Badgers, let alone an Abbey Champion! While we have adapted these roles into our system, we had not planned on Martin ever marrying, so the idea of what station his wife would hold never occurred to us."

"Was he that withdrawn?" Rose laughed at the thought of Martin remaining a bachelor forever.

"He was that depressed," the Abbess corrected her. "He always carried a heavy heart and never looked at a maid in any other way besides friendship. We all came to accept it would not be in him to marry. Not like he didn't stir enough interest! Several maidens were quite forward with him, but he always turned them down."

Rose chuckled envisioning Martin being chased across the Abbey by a group of maidens.

"So now you see we now have a Champion's wife and not a clue what to do with you."

"So you decided to have a meeting to decide what to do with me?" Rose said her frustration building again. Why was she not included in anything? "And what decision did you come to?"

"Like I told you Rose," Abbess Germaine chuckled at the frustrated tone in Rose's voice. "It's a difference of opinion."

"How?" Rose pressed.

"Bella feels you should help with the Dibbuns," the Abbess sighed. "Goody says you are a wonderful cook and from Martin's boosting I would say she is right, so naturally she wants your help in the kitchen with Columbine and the other Sisters. Cecily feels that you should be assisting in the great tapestry, and Lady Amber, well, she believes you should be concentrating on having mouselings!"

"I am more than just a broodmouse, Mother Abbess," Rose said annoyed at Amber's comment. "I may not want to lead creatures into battle, but I have other talents besides giving Martin a family!"

"I know that, pretty one," the Abbess chuckled at her. "Your husband was not impressed at that remark either."

"Martin was there?" Rose asked. "He was there when you were discussing what to do with me?"

"Yes, he happened to walk in when the conversation arose," Germaine chuckled. "Why do you think he and Amber are not on the best of terms right now?"

"I hadn't noticed," Rose sighed. "I don't want to come between him and his friends."

"You aren't Rose," Germaine smiled at her and rose out of her chair. "Would you like a drink, Rose?"

"Here, Mother Abbess, allow me," Rose said happily getting up and settling the old mouse back in her chair. Going over to the table, Rose took two beakers from the tray and poured each of them some cool mint tea. Serenely, she walked over to the Abbess and handed her the beaker, dipping into a small curtsy as the old mouse accepted the drink. Germaine smiled brightly at her as Rose sat back down and took a sip of the refreshing drink.

"You have yet to ask what my opinion was, Rose," Germaine continued to smile at her. "Are you not curious?"

"Frankly, I'm afraid to ask," Rose confessed. "Yours is the opinion that will decide and I am worried on whose influence you took."

"I have an opinion of my own design actually," Germaine laughed at Rose's straightforwardness. "Rose, when I see you, I do not see one who would be happy doing the same tasks every day. You are kind and skillful and I do not see you in one position.

"No, Rose, I see you doing may things in our Abbey," Germaine said getting up and walking over to the window overlooking the green. "I have seen your talents. Your mother is a great matriarch for your father and I can see she has raised you under the same model."

"I am not sure I am following you, Mother Abbess," Rose said blushing at Germaine's praise.

"Martin, as our Champion, is charged with the protection of our Abbey and the creatures of Mossflower. His strength and bravery are what creatures lean on in their time of need. It is only fitting that his wife should also hold such responsibility, only yours will not be to protect with weapons, but with love and kindness. It is my decision that you will be a figurehead in our Abbey just as your husband is. There is a gap in our Order where my authority ends and Martin's protection begins and vice versa. I would like you to fill the void.

"You will be the one in charge of compassion in our Abbey, Rose," Germaine continued. "You will give comfort and support to those in need. Your kind heart will be the love within our Abbey. That my dear is the task I have decided that you will do."

"Thank-you Mother Abbess," Rose said happily as she got up and curtsied in front of the old mouse. Adding another log to the fire, Rose filled up the Abbess' beaker and turned to leave. Suddenly feeling light-headed, Rose wavered slightly and reached out with a paw to the wall for support. Instinctively, she placed her other paw over her stomach and took a few deep breaths, blinking stars out of her vision.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Abbess Germaine asked, getting out of her chair and going to her.

"I'm just light-headed is all, Mother Abbess," Rose said trying to focus her eyes. "I must have gotten up too quickly."

"That would explain the stars, Rose," Germaine clucked at her, feeling her forehead. "But why are you holding your stomach, child?"

"Hungry I suppose," Rose murmured, straightening up. "I must be hungry."

"Well, you should get home and have something to eat then, Rose," Germaine sighed and walked with Rose to the door.

"Yes, Mother Abbess," Rose replied, suddenly tired. "I think I need some rest. Good day."

"Good day, Rose." Abbess Germaine smiled as she watched Rose walk across the snow towards the gatehouse, her paw still on her stomach.

"I wonder," the old mouse chuckled to herself and slowly closed the door against the winter chill.

**hmmmmmmmmm**


	30. Chapter 30

**Where there is light, there will also be dark...**

Chapter 29

"Rose?" Martin said softly as he peered in the chamber doorway. Seeing the bed undisturbed, he turned his head to the hearth where he saw her curled up in one of the large chairs, a thick quilt wrapped around her. Smiling he walked over to her and knelt down before her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Carefully, Martin picked her up and walked over to the bed, laying her gently on it and pulled the covers over her. Rose sighed and opened her eyes as Martin turned to leave.

"Martin?" she whispered sleepily.

"Ah, darling, I was trying not to wake you," Martin sighed turning around to look at his wife.

"Then why did you move me?" Rose giggled, sitting up so she could see him fully.

"I thought you would be more comfortable in bed," Martin chuckled at her and sat down on the bed beside her. "Get some rest Rose."

"I've rested enough," Rose stretched. "Where's Lily?"

"Visiting your mother," Martin smiled, leaning back on the bed. "I was trying to convince her to come back into the gatehouse with your brother and Grumm, but they are insisting that they are fine in the dormitories."

"Yes, I tried this morning as well," Rose smiled at him. "She is very persistent that the three of us need our space still."

"Yes," Martin chuckled. "She mentioned something to that effect."

"Is it time for the evening meal yet?" Rose sighed rubbing her grumbling belly.

"I thought we could eat here tonight," Martin smiled at her. "That way you can rest some more."

"What is with you and this resting nonsense?" Rose said rolling her eyes. "I have one midday nap and now you think I need to rest the night away."

"No," Martin laughed at her and pulled himself up beside her. "But when the Abbess of Redwall tracks me down in the snow to say my wife is exhausted, I tend to listen to her."

"Abbess Germaine went looking for you?" Rose asked.

"She told me you almost fainted in her apartments," Martin nodded. "Don't wear yourself thin Rose."

"I was just light headed," Rose smiled at him and leaned back in the pillows. "I came back home, had something to eat and a quick rest. I'm fine now."

"Oh, are you?" Martin said slyly and pulled her on top of him. "I think I will be the judge of that."

"Mama!" Lily's little voice sounded from downstairs.

Martin groaned and rolled his eyes as Rose giggled.

"You'll have to wait for later now!" Rose laughed at the disappointed look on his face.

"Aye, and so will you!" Martin countered and lifted Rose off him just as Lily came running through the chamber door holding a piece of parchment. Quickly on her tail were Gonflet, Timmin, Reeda and Watcha. The five dibbuns jumped onto the bed with Martin and Rose, giggling and laughing at each other.

"Look Mama," Lily said holding up her drawing. "It's Redwall."

"Oh very nice Lily," Rose praised her as she looked at the charcoal drawing.

"We've starving Uncle Martin!" Gonflet whined. "Can we go to Cavern Hole yet?"

"I'll take you all over if you like," Martin chuckled and ruffled the young one's ears. "But Lily, your Auntie Rosey and I are staying here for dinner."

"Aww," Reeda pouted. "I want Lily to come for dinner."

"I have an idea," Rose smiled, getting off the bed and brushing her skirts flat. "Why don't you all stay for dinner?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright, all of you settle down," Martin laughed as he placed platters of roasted vegetables and cheese on the table. The dibbuns jumped excitedly on the benches of the table at the sight of the food.

"There's enough for every beast," Martin continued, pouring them each some cherry cordial. "Gonflet, don't use your paws, mate!"

"Sorry Uncle Martin," Gonflet said quickly as he broke off a piece of cheese from the wheel with a knife and popped it in his mouth.

The warrior laughed at the sight of the five of them. He could barely think over the noise they were creating, but he didn't mind. Timmin and Gonflet challenged each other to an eating competition and Reeda and Watcha each cheer one of them on, while Lily acted as judge.

"Rose, they're going to need more food!" Martin yelled shaking his head. Rose emerged from the kitchen carrying another tray of preserved fruits and breads when she stopped at the sight of the two youngsters filling their plates.

"Martin, they will make themselves sick!" She laughed, putting the tray down on the table.

"Only way they'll learn," he winked at her and ladled some preserved pears on top of Gonflet and Timmin's plates. "Right, lads, now go!"

Rose rolled her eyes at the ridiculous sight and turned on her heel back into the kitchen. Martin laughed heartily and followed her in.

"It's chaos out there," Martin chuckled as he watched Rose put the finishing touches of mint cream on a damson pudding.

"That just means they're happy," Rose smiled. "I love the sound of a happy home."

Martin smiled at her. He loved the sound too. He couldn't wait for it to be a permanent one.

"When?" Martin said huskily, trapping her against the counter. "I love this feeling Rose."

"Martin!" Rose smiled at him and dipped under his arm. "When its time and not a moment before."

"Mama, Daddy!" Lily called from the main room. "Uncle Gonff is here!"

Martin and Rose slipped out of the kitchen and saw the dibbuns' parents coming into the gatehouse.

"Is it time to go already?" Timmin asked as Barklad eyed the mound of food on his son's plate.

"'Fraid so, Tim," he chuckled noticing Gantlet's plate in the same state. "Did you leave any food in Miss Rose's kitchen?"

"Sure, we did," Gonflet laughed rubbing his belly. "I was just about to ask about dessert!"

"Mama, I don't want my friends to leave," Lily pouted, going to Rose and hugging her skirts. Turning her big brown eyes up to Martin she said quietly, "Can't they stay Daddy? Please?"

"Ah, Lil," Martin said, kneeling down in front of her. "I think their parents want to take them home now."

"But I like having ones here I can play with," Lily sighed.

"I like it too, Lil," Martin whispered quietly. "Would you like them to stay over?"

"Really?" Lily said excitedly, looking Martin in the eye. "My friends can stay?"

"Can't we stay please?" Reeda whined at her mother. "Please Ma?"

"Martin, are you sure?" Gonff said, shooting him a warning glance. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"No!" Martin laughed while he watched the five dibbuns run to the large hearth and call Rose over to sing them a song. He smiled at the sight.

"But I'm sure we'll manage!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What is it, Ratherwood?" Martin asked as he opened the door to let the fighter in out of the cold. He and Rose were just enjoying the silence of the gatehouse after they had gotten all the young ones to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"I don't know," Ratherwood said quietly. "Something stalking about the east gate. Doesn't look right."

Martin looked over where Rose was laying on the lounge resting, her eyes half closed in exhaustion.

"I'll be right there," he said strongly. "No beast makes a move at it. Don't scare it off. I want to see what it is."

Ratherwood nodded and slipped back out into the night.

Martin went over to her and kissed her on the head.

"I have to go out for a little while," he said softly. Picking her up in his arms Martin walked silently over to the stairs. "I'll take you to bed."

"I can walk Martin," Rose sighed, but snuggled into his chest. She was tired and glad of his strength.

"You can relax too," he chuckled as he entered their chamber and put her on the edge of the bed. "Get some sleep Rose."

The warrior walked over to the hearth and took his sword down off the hooks. Fitting it to his belt, he smiled at Rose and blew her a kiss before turning to leave their room.

Martin paused in the doorway, listening to the gentle snores of the young ones asleep in their beds in the other chambers. His breath caught in his throat and his heart seemed to skip a beat. If he left, who would protect them from harm? He looked back at Rose quickly; she noted the odd look on his features and came forward to him.

"Martin, what's wrong?"

"I can't leave you here with them unprotected," he whispered.

"Oh nonsense, Martin," Rose scoffed trying to make light of his feeling. "We are in Redwall. We are protected."

"Rose, I'm serious," Martin breathed, looking down at his paws. "Why are my paws cold?"

"Martin, are you afraid?" Rose mused at her warrior.

"I'm worried," Martin sighed. "Why am I feeling this way Rose?"

"You've become a _Father_ that's why!" Rose laughed at him. "You have something else to think about other than yourself for a change."

"I've thought of others my whole life Rose, and never felt like this!"

"Really?" Rose said walking stealthily around him and whispered in his ear. "You had all the ones you love more than anything in the world in one place and had to leave when danger calls?"

"Well maybe not _ones_," Martin sighed, taking her paw and pulling her in front of him. "But _one._ And let's just say it didn't end well."

"Martin, I'll be fine," Rose smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll watch the dibbuns. Any sign of danger, I will take them into the Abbey."

"If all else fails, use the foundation tunnel Rose," Martin said strongly. "If it comes to that."

"Martin, it's just a poor creature lost in the snow…"

"You're right Rose," Martin sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"I won't wait up," Rose winked at him and walked back into their chamber.

"There it is," Ratherwood said quietly as he pointed out at dark figure leaning up against a tree. "Every so often it moves, but that's it."

Martin stared down at the creature. There was something not right about it. It was capped in black and tall. Vermin.

"A stoat?" Florgin asked, trying to adjust his eyes to the pale moonlight.

"Too tall for a stoat," Martin said coldly. "But not tall enough for a fox."

"It would be easier if we could see its tail," Ratherwood breathed. "He's got it hidden in his cloak."

"Or hasn't go one," Martin observed as the figure moved awkwardly as if off balance. There was something about the creature that was making the fur on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't like it.

"I'm going to go see what it wants," Martin said boldly. "Alone."

"Might be an ambush," Ratherwood warned him as the warrior descended the stairs.

"Have some archers ready then," Martin shot back as he opened the gate and slipped out of the protection of Redwall's walls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The seer watched as a mouse strode bravely across the snow towards him. This one was in confident of his abilities. He came alone.

"Hello there," his voice ran clear when he stopped a few paces from the seer. "Lost your way?"

"Perhaps," the seer rasped out. He noted the expression hardened on the mouse's features. "But perhaps not."

The pine marten limped forward a step. The mouse stood his ground. The seer chuckled. This was a brave mouse.

"I seek the one they call Martin," the seer wheezed. "Are you him?"

"I am," Martin said strongly. "What do you seek me for, vermin?"

"I seek your future," the seer said, limping forward again until he was almost a pace away from the unmoving warrior.

Martin moved his paw to the hilt of his sword. He couldn't see if the vermin was armed under his cloak and though he seemed injured and weak, that didn't mean he wasn't quick. It only took one quick move to kill.

"And what could you possible want with my future?" Martin said sternly.

The pine marten made a quick move then, whipping his dirk at the warriormouse and lunging at his throat. Martin expertly deflected the strike and with a flick of his wrist, disarmed the seer. The dirk flew through the air and disappeared in the snow.

"Wrong move, vermin," Martin said coldly.

"No," the seer said, looking into Martin's eyes as a flicker of red flashed through them. "I made the right move.

"You are cursed mouse," the seer rasped almost in a chant as he closed his seeing eye to peer into his dead one. "You come from a line cursed long ago. It will be a long time before your line is free of it."

Martin snarled at the vermin. "What are you talking about?"

"Your happiness is before you and your greatest challenge awaits. Your curse will lead to sacrifice. It is your path, it is your fate!"

Martin stood dumbfounded as he watched the seer turn and leave to go. It limped through the snow and into the woods heading south. Once it had disappeared amongst the shadows of the forest, Martin shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked over to where the dirk had fallen. He reached down and instead of the thin blade, he pulled up a pawful of snow. Looking back in the direction of the seer, he straightened up and felt a chill down his back. The snow was untouched. There were no tracks.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What was that, Martin?" Ratherwood asked the warrior mouse let himself back into the gate.

"Just a lost traveler," Martin lied. "He's on his way south now."

**And the plot thickens...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A bit of a long chapter here... hope you all don't mind.**

**WARNING: last super rated M entry in this chapter- located at the end. Skip it if you don't want to read it.**

Chapter 30

"Mama! Hurry up!" Lily yelled back at Rose as she gainfully climbed the stairs to the ramparts on the south wall.

"Coming Lily," Rose replied as she carried a small basket in her paws. Though only midday she was tired and walking through the snow with a heavy woolen cloak and a basket of food felt like she was wearing Martin's armor. She sighed when she got to the stairs and looked up to see Lily at the top waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a hold of her long gown and strode up the wide stones.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Lily asked when Rose reached the top of the steps winded.

"Yes, Lily, I'm fine," Rose said calmly. "I'm only tired today, that's all."

Looking down the ramparts, Rose spotted a gathering of red cloaks billowing in the early winter wind as they stared out towards the south. She smiled as the tallest of the group turned and waved, a gold wrist clasp glinted in the sunlight with the motion.

"Daddy, we brought you a snack!" Lily called as she took the basket from Rose and trotted down the rampart.

"Lily, be careful!" Rose said in exasperation as she walked quickly behind the maid. "It's slippery!"

"She's fine, Rose," Martin scoffed as he picked up the little maid. "What have you got for us today, Lil?"

"Scones!" She smiled and pulled back the towel to reveal the simple pastry. "Cheese ones. Fresh out of the oven!"

"Food!" Florgin exclaimed as he happily took the warm scone from Lily and took a bite out of it.

"Didn't happen to bring us a drink did you, Lily?" Ratherwood asked as he took a bite of the pastry.

"Mama says you are to come inside for hot cider when you're done your watch," Lily said as Martin put her down so he could go meet Rose who was taking her time walking towards them.

"Tired again?" he asked as he took her by the arm and helped her over to the group.

"No," Rose lied. "I'm fine; just enjoying the view."

"Sure you are," Martin chuckled. Pulling her to him, he whispered quietly in her ear. "Make sure you have a nap today, Rose. I don't want you tired tonight."

"Martin, really!" she laughed and hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"Mama, we forgot to give some to Auntie Columbine!" Lily said quickly as she hurriedly pulled the towel over the scones and took off running down the ramparts again.

"Lily, wait!" Rose called to her, but the maid was already descending the stairs.

"Busy today is she?" Martin laughed.

"Apparently," Rose sighed and turned to follow Lily. She wavered a bit as she turned, forcing herself to grab on to the stone to steady herself.

"Rose, are you alright?" Martin said, coming up behind her and putting a strong paw around her waist.

"I'm just dizzy," Rose said shaking her head against her spinning head. "It must be the height…"

"Heights have never bothered you before…"

"They must when I'm exhausted!" Rose laughed, leaning against him and closing her eyes.

"You should maybe sleep at night," Martin chuckled in her ear as he remembered their lovemaking the previous night.

"Maybe you should _let_ me sleep at night!" Rose laughed, not caring if the others heard. Taking a deep sigh, she spun away from him and smiled into his dancing blue eyes, "I'm alright, Martin. Don't stay up here too long…"

"Martin!" a loud voice yelled from the west wall.

Martin straightened up at the call. Giving Rose's shoulders a squeeze, he strode purposefully down the ramparts and changed onto the south wall to where a hedgehog was pointing out something coming down the road. Barklad came to stand beside them and the three seemed to be discussing something.

"Come on, Rose, let's get you off this wall," Ratherwood said, offering her his arm. "Martin could be a bit- looks like some travelers coming in."

"I should be there, Ratherwood," she said taking his arm and allowing him to help her down the steps. "As Martin's wife I should be there to help them."

"By the looks of you, you need to go have some rest," Ratherwood countered, lifting her off the last step.

Rose shook her head and strode off to the large wooden gate where Martin and the others were pulling it open to allow the company of woodlanders in. She went and stood beside Bella as the ragtag group stumbled in looking hungry and cold. A few of the males carried weapons, throwing them promptly on the ground to show they were there in peace, and their clothes were stained with patches of blood.

"Did we make it?" A mouse said boldly, tossing down his rusted rapier and supporting his wife. "Is this Redwall Abbey?"

"This is Redwall Abbey," Bella said moving forward to address the group. "I am Bella of Brockhall. Please, come with me into the Great Hall and our Mother Abbess will address all of your needs…"

"But is he here?" the mouse pressed, exhaustion in his eyes as he looked around at the Redwallers. "Is Martin the Warrior here?"

"I am Martin," the warrior said, moving through the crowd and standing beside Bella.

"Then we are safe," the mouse sighed, relief heavy on his face. Turning to the company he was with, he yelled. "We are safe!"

A weakened cheer went up amongst them as they all hugged their neighbour and slapped each other on the back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I am Abbess Germaine of Redwall," the Abbess addressed them formally, once the travelers had been shown inside the Great Hall. She nodded to where Bella, Martin and Rose stood beside her on the dais and continued to address them. "I see you have already met Bella of Brockhall and our Abbey Champion, Martin the Warrior. This is his wife, Laterose. Please be assured of your safety while you are here at the Abbey."

Seeing Goody Sickle come up the stairs from Cavern Hole and nod, the Abbess continued, "I wish to hear the rest of your tale, but first you must eat and rest. If you would follow our Goodwife Sickle into Cavern Hole, I am sure she can get all of you something to eat and drink."

They nodded and looked around at each other, not knowing where to go in the immense Abbey.

"Are they draft?" Bella whispered. "Why aren't they moving?"

"They don't know where to go," Rose said quietly thinking of her first time at Redwall and the awe she was in.

Rose smiled and walked down the dais, taking the paws of a couple young ones who were licking their lips at the mention of food.

"This way," she smiled down at them. Looking up at the travelers she said in a louder voice, "Follow me."

"Your wife seems quite comfortable in her new station, Martin," Abbess Germaine chuckled as the beautiful mousewife directed the rabble down the stairs. "She is a natural. Exactly what I would picture a Champion's wife doing."

"She is just picking up where you left off, Germaine," Martin smiled as he watched her.

"Yes, exactly my point, Martin," the Abbess smiled back at him. "I am paying her a compliment, warrior."

"Martin!" Rose called from the stairs, waving to him to join her. The warrior mouse jumped from the dais and trotted over to her happily. "Martin, we need blankets, some of these creatures clothes are threadbare…"

"I'll get Cecily and Mena to round some up," he said quickly, looking about the Great Hall for them. "Where are you going?"

"To offer comfort," Rose said as she descended the stairs. "They're frightened Martin. We need to assure them they are safe."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can take the little one while you eat," Rose offered to the mousewife holding a newly born mouseling in her weary arms.

"Thank-you, Miss Laterose," the mousewife smiled. "I would be honoured. To think one day I can tell this little one she was held by the wife of Martin the Warrior!"

Rose smiled as she took the babe in her arms. The baby mousemaid squirmed in her arms at the unfamiliar holder, but Rose cooed at it and rocked it slowly. Across the room Martin looked up from where he was helping an old squirrel into the chair and smiled at Rose holding the little mouseling. His heart swelled at the sight of it.

"She's a beauty," Rose said, smiling and making funny faces at the little babe. "What is her name?"

"I haven't named her yet!" the mousewife cried, putting down her spoon and forgetting the warm soup in front of her. "We hadn't decided on a name before he…"

"Her husband was killed in the raid," a hogwife said coming beside the mousewife and pulling her close as she cried. "They just had the little one the day before."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Rose gasped as looked at the little babe in her arms. Looking over her shoulder she saw Martin had come up behind her and was frowning at what he just heard.

"He only got to see her once!" the mousewife cried. "One day was all she had with her father and I will never get to see him again."

Collecting herself, the mousewife straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can take her back now, Miss Laterose," she sniffed and opened her paws for the little one. "She's all I have left in the world."

Rose handed the little one back to its mother, watching carefully as the babe closed her little eyes once back in her mother's familiar arms. Rose sighed and felt a tug low in her stomach. Martin went up and laid a warm blanket over the mousewife's shoulders and she smiled gratefully up at him.

"The world is a dangerous place, Miss Laterose," the mousewife warned her, motioning to the sword hanging ready at Martin's side. "Don't let him ever take that off. You never know when you will need defending."

Rose nodded and blinked back tears as Martin assured the table of maidens that they were safe and pointed to them where to go to the dormitories. Turning, he encouraged Rose to keep moving through the tables, offering help and food, or just the comforting look of her smile. When Martin reached a table full of elders, they smiled happily as he offered them blankets and banked more wood on the great fire.

"Martin!" Rose called from where she was holding another small mouseling in her arms.

He quickly went to her as she rocked the little one in her arms, giving him a worried look as it cried and wouldn't settle.

"This one has a horrible fever," she said looking up at him.

"We all don't feel good, Miss," a young mouse said as he stood up.

"Come here, lad," Martin said, feeling his hot brow. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Mentin started coughing three days ago and now we are all coughing," a young hogmaid said.

"Where is Mentin?" Martin asked, looking at the table full of young ones, noting their hollow eyes and pale complexions.

"Dead," the young mouse replied. "She died yesterday."

"Rose, get out of here," Martin whispered quickly, taking the young mouseling from her arms. "Tell Goody to start boiling lots of water and make sure no beast comes in Cavern Hole…"

"Martin, I'm not leaving you here…"

"Go to the gatehouse and keep Lily and Gonflet there," he continued to order her. Turning as he heard the hogmaid start coughing, he added, "Burn that gown."

Seeing Ferdy trying to descend the stairs to come into the Hole, Rose ran to him and pulled him back up, telling him Martin's orders and getting him to stand guard at the entrance. Looking back she saw Martin surrounded by the sick young ones as he felt foreheads and gave beakers of water to the coughing.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We have to keep all the dibbuns out of the Abbey," Martin said as he sat by the fire with Rose, Gonff and Columbine in the gatehouse that evening. "Germaine and Brome think it is just an illness for young ones since only they seem to be affected. We've closed off the sick ones in the infirmary and Cavern Hole is being scrubbed down as we speak."

"What have you done with the others?" Columbine questioned as she fiddled with her apron strings.

"Placed them in one of the spare dormitories for now," Martin sighed. "Hopefully no more creatures will be affected now the the ill ones are divided."

"How long do they figure?" Gonff asked. "We can always take the young ones to Saint Ninians if it starts to spread."

"Brome and Germaine aren't sure," Martin sighed. "But going off what we're told, the one died in three days, which means it strikes quick. Tomorrow will tell the tale I'm sure."

"Those poor creatures," Rose breathed as she continued her embroidery. "Did you find out more of what happened to them?"

"Tomorrow when they're rested we will find out," Martin said, turning to Gonff he added. "Doubled the watch for the night and Barklad's gone to warn them at the Camp."

Rose sighed at the thought of warfare. All she had been able to think about all day was the widowed mousewife with the little mouseling. Her husband was killed and he was only a peaceful farmer. Hers was one that lived by his sword. Hearing Martin talk of doubling guards made her shudder to think of the reality that Martin might be killed in a raid.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Columbine said, "You're sighing an awful lot."

"I'm just tired," Rose smiled. "I think I will go to bed."

Rose got up and wavered slightly before Martin's strong paws steadied her.

"I'll come with you," he said quickly, trying to cover up why he had gotten up. "Are you two coming up or staying down here with Gonflet?"

"We'll sleep in the back chamber," Gonff said motioning behind the fire.

Martin smiled and followed Rose to the stairs that she tried to climb, wavered again, before she was gallantly picked up by Martin. He easily carried her up the stairs, putting her down only when they were in there chamber. Closing the door he looked at her sternly from where he had placed her on the chest at the end of the bed.

"Rose, what is going on with you?" he asked quietly. "It's not like you to be so weak kneed."

"I know, Martin," she yawned. "I'm just so tired today."

Martin went to the fire and stirred the embers. Taking two large logs, he placed them on the fire and unbuckled his scabbard, placing the blade above the mantle. Going to the window, he sighed as he watched more snow falling.

"What are you thinking about Martin?" Rose asked as she slipped out of her clothes and pulled on her warm night gown. She noted the tightness of the fabric around her middle, mentally admonishing herself for indulging on too many of Redwall's delicacies.

"I was just thinking about whether we should send the dibbuns to Saint Ninians anyways as a precaution," Martin sighed. Turning back to Rose, a smile crept onto the warrior's face as he watched her unpin her long headfur and let it fall down her back.

Rose smiled at him as Martin walked towards her.

"Is that new?" Martin asked, pawing at the night gown, feeling how it clung to her figure.

"No," Rose giggled, pulling her headfur over her shoulder and started to braid it. "It's just fitting ti…"

"Fitting perfectly," Martin smiled. "I love it when you wear things that show off your figure."

"Oh, Martin!" Rose laughed and playfully swatted him in the chest. Picking up her braid again, Martin stayed her paws.

"Leave it loose," Martin said quietly, pulling her in and nuzzling into her neck, kissing her collar bone.

"Martin, I'm exhausted," Rose sighed, relishing his soft kisses.

"I know," the warrior breathed. "I promise I'll let you sleep."

Martin walked over to the wardrobes and quickly discarded his clothes as Rose settled into the large bed. Jumping under the covers, he rolled over and pulled her close to him. Rose smiled at the feel of his strong arm around her waist and the feel of his breath on her neck as he snuggled into her. She was almost asleep before Martin let out a loud chuckle.

"What is it now," Rose sighed, sitting up and looking down at the laughing warrior.

"I think this is the first time we have actually just gone to bed together," Martin mused. "To sleep I mean."

Rose smiled and laughed. He was right. Since they had been married they had always come to bed lovemaking or she had gone to bed alone while he was on a watch.

Martin laughed and pulled her down to him, snuggling into her back and relishing in the softness of her fur as they both drifted off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rose rolled over in the night and stretched out her paw, looking for Martin's warmth. Feeling nothing, but the cold sheets, she opened her eyes and saw his spot was empty in the bed. Sitting up, she found him at the table scribbing. He was garbed in only a long green robe tied loosely about his waist as he bent over the parchment in the candle light. Rose smiled at the concentrated look on his face.

Getting up quietly from the bed, Rose loosened the neck string of her nightgown and shook her headfur loose. Turning back to Martin, she smiled as he stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he said quietly enjoying the sight of her.

"Just stretching," Rose said slyly, looking at him from over her shoulder before walking to the window and looked outside. "It's still snowing," she said softly.

Martin didn't answer her. Rose smiled to herself and twirled away from the window so her nightgown flowed around her. Walking slowly over to the warrior, she watched his eyes narrow and his jaw clench. She wanted to please him, but she wasn't sure how. She wanted to be brave and courageous.

"Are you scribbing more tonight?" she asked, leaning over him and looking at the parchment.

"That depends," Martin said, twisting a strand of her headfur around his finger. "It depends on how long you keep me distracted."

"Me?" Rose chuckled. "I wouldn't dare do sure a thing!"

Taking a deep breath, she turned and straddled him on the chair. Immediately his paws cupped her face and pulled her to his kiss as she undid his belted robe and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Being adventurous tonight, are you Rose?" Martin chuckled, pulling her away from him and staring at her. "I thought you were tired?"

"I was," Rose whispered looking at his muscular body. Seeing a long scar running down his left shoulder she traced it with her paw. "Do they hurt?"

"My scars?" Martin said, puzzled at the sudden change of subject. "Not all of them and the ones that do bother me are only rarely."

"The ones from Tsarmina?" Rose asked gently.

"Yes, hers primarily," he sighed, wanting to be doing other things, but talk of battles. "But I try not to think of it."

"What's this one from?" Rose questioned, still pawing at the shoulder scar.

"That's from when I fought some searats at Salamandanston," Martin said plainly, pulling at her nightgown.

"And this one?" she asked, pointing to the small thick scar just above where his belt would have sat.

"That's from an arrow," Martin sighed. "Luckily it went through my sling carrier so it didn't go deep or I might not be here."

"And this?" Rose said, looking at the long scar on his right thigh. "Where did you get that one?"

"I can't remember," Martin said slowly. "I had it when I arrived in Mossflower. Did I get it at Marshank?"

"Not that I remember," Rose said shaking her head, "But maybe. I didn't see your final battle with Badrang."

Rose looked about his body at all of his battle scars, her eyes widening at the amount of them. He had gone through so much pain.

"Your turn now," Martin chuckled, pulling her nightgown over her head and discarding it on the floor. "Time for me to find your battle scars."

"I only have the one," Rose giggled as Martin started kissing her shoulder and caressing down her back.

"You shouldn't have any," Martin breathed.

"I do," Rose said, pushing him back in his chair. Lifting and parting her headfur to the right she turned her head so Martin could see the small indent and silver line that ran over it. The warrior leaned in to examine the mark, putting his paw on hers and pushing her headfur flatter away from it.

"It's from where I hit the wall," Rose whispered. "I used to get horrible head pains from it, but I don't anymore."

"Ah, Rose," Martin sighed, kissing it and feeling tears come to his eyes. "I should have been there to stop him."

"Stop him?" Rose laughed. "Martin you did stop him. You slew him!"

"But not before he got to you," he breathed, pulling her headfur back over the mark. "You should never have felt any of that pain."

"I don't feel any pain anymore now that you are with me," Rose whispered, resting her forehead on his. "I love you, Martin."

"I love you too, Rose," he said as he claimed her mouth once more. Quickly, both of their passions rose as they kissed. When he entered her, Rose gave a yell of pleasure causing Martin to smile and hold his paw to her lips.

"Shh, Rose," he chuckled as she looked at him with hot eyes. "We have company downstairs…"

"Oh I don't care!" Rose cried as he started moving in her. She arched her back and pulled him closer to her so she could rest her mouth beside his ear. "Martin, more…"

"You get anymore and we'll break the chair!" Martin rasped out, relishing her enthusiasm. He stood up, holding her to him and walked over to the bed. Laying her gently across the covers, they continued their lovemaking in the bed's downy softness. Pushing Martin to roll over, Rose positioned herself on top of him and pushed him down into the pillows.

"My turn," Rose said slyly as she removed his paws from her hips and pressed them into the pillows. Slowly she started to move on top of him, smiling as Martin groaned and smiled in delight.

"Ah Rose, where did you learn to do that?" he sighed as she became more confident in her movements.

"You taught me," she breathed.

"Oh seasons, Rose!" Martin groaned loudly and sat up and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Rose smiled when they broke apart to see his eyes flaming red at her. She knew then that she was pleasing him and he was almost ready.

"Shhh, Martin," she said pushing him down again. "We have company downstairs…"

"I don't care," Martin groaned, rolling her over roughly and pushing her legs wide apart. Rose sighed and moaned in delight as Martin thrust deeply inside her.

"Oh Martin!" Rose called as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She felt Martin's body stiffen as he came with her, giving his own loud groan and collapsing on top of her.

**Alright that's the last of the super rated M entries...**

**Any more comments on the story so far? Does everyone like the direction it is going in?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yes, I know... we are missing out on that good ol' fashioned Redwall fighting... Don't worry- I'm getting to it ;)**

Chapter 31

"Late night last night Martin," Gonff whispered to the warrior as Martin let out another large yawn from where they sat at breakfast in Cavern Hole.

"I was up late scribbing," Martin said halfheartedly as he watched Lily sitting with her friends a few tables over. He smiled as she delicately ate her breakfast and laughed as Gonflet tried to balance an apple on his nose.

"Sure you were," Gonff winked at him. "You forget that I was _trying_ to sleep directly under you, matey."

"I was scribbing at one point…" Martin smiled, remembering how Rose had come over to him and straddled him on the chair. "And then I got well… distracted."

"Right…" Gonff said giving him a light elbow. "You're lucky Gonflet and Columbine are heavy sleepers. Do me a favour, matey? Tell me next time, so I can stuff my ears?"

"Gonff, you staying over again tonight?" Martin asked, taking a sip of his tea as Abbess Germaine and Bella motion to him from the stairs.

"I am while this snow keeps coming!"

"Then tonight, stuff your ears!" Martin laughed as he got up and squeezed his friend's shoulders. Striding over to Lily, he dropped a kiss on the little maid's head and ruffled Gonflet's ears.

"I have to go in for a meeting, Lil," he said when she turned her big brown eyes up to him. "Can you stay with Gonflet and Uncle Gonff until I get back?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Lily said obediently. "We were going to play in the snow before our lessons!"

"Alright, wear your cloak and be a good maid."

"I will Daddy."

Martin gave her another kiss on the head and bounded up the stairs to the where Germaine and Bella where waiting for him in the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Martin," Bella smiled at him. "We should get meeting with those southerns… where is Rose?"

"Ah, she's sleeping still," Martin said sheepishly. "She was tired yesterday and is just getting rested up."

"I see," Bella chuckled.

"I asked her to accompany us when we questioned them," Abbess Germaine said crossly. "As her station as your wife, she needs to be seen at your side."

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted her to join us?" Martin questioned. "I would have made sure she was…"

"Wait! I'm coming!" Rose's voice sounded from the doorway as she trotted down the hall in a flowing purple gown with silver thread trimming the hems. Twisting her headfur into a bun on the side of her head, she pinned it quickly and smiled at them. "So sorry I'm late. I overslept."

"Ah Rose, good of you to join us," Abbess Germaine chuckled. "Now, let's find out what these poor creatures have gone through."

Rose took Martin's arm as they walked through the Abbey and towards the auxiliary dormitories. Ratherwood stood outside the door, his paws clasp behind him as he stood waiting.

"I've asked Ratherwood to join us Germaine," Martin put in. "He's from Southsward and can maybe help us in any interpretation."

"Good," the Abbess said as Bella knocked loudly on the door and opened it.

Martin strode into the large room first, followed by Bella and Abbess Germaine. Ratherwood motioned for Rose to enter before him, nodding to her as she passed him. The creatures were just getting out of the simple beds and gathering up their meager belongings. Martin smiled reassuringly to them as he addressed the group.

"Good morning. I trust you all slept well?"

There was a mumbled response to the warrior's greeting as many exchanged worried glances.

"We have come to discuss with you the attack you were put under," Abbess Germaine said loudly. "We would like to hold a council with your elders."

"We don't have any elders," a hedgehog replied, pulling his wife to her feet from her cot. We were just a village of farmers."

"Surely there must be some beast amongst you who will speak up?" Bella said crossly, her badger patience running short. "Who will speak to us?"

The creatures shifted in front of the Redwallers, looking from one another with unsure gazes.

"Some beast please, tell me who attacked you," Martin said holding his arms wide. "Please, let us help you. We can't protect you if we don't know what you were up against."

When no beast responded, he sighed deeply and looked back at the group.

"Why won't they talk to us?" He whispered. Looking at Ratherwood, he cocked his head in thought. "Wardswich?"

"Cana lapit echin?" Ratherwood said quickly towards the hedgehog. The hog looked at him blankly and turned up his nose.

"We ain't from that far south," he replied in plain speech.

"Martin, what was that?" Rose asked the warrior quietly into his ear.

"Common language they use in the deep south," Martin replied quickly before turning back the travelers. "Then where are you from?"

They went quiet again. Martin took a deep sigh and turned to Rose. She could see the frustration etched on his face. Looking back at the travelers she saw them eyeing Martin warily, the odd one throwing a quick glance at the blade hanging quietly at his side. They were scared of him.

Seeing the young mousewife with her small mouseling, Rose smiled and left Martin's side. Walking easily over to where she was standing with the hogwife from Cavern Hall, she nodded her head to the other creatures as she passed them.

"And how did the little maid make out through the night?" Rose asked, smiling and looking over the little one. "No fever?"

"Er, no Miss Laterose," the mousewife said quietly, surprised at being singled out. "She seems to be in good health."

"Good," Rose said sweetly. Turning to the hogwife she added, "Were you all warm enough? I know there is only a small fire in here. Do any need any extra blankets?"

"I think everybeast was just fine, Miss Laterose," the hogwife said strongly.

"Do you know how our young ones are doing, Miss Laterose?" an old squirrelwife said as she anxiously wrung her paws beside her husband. "Our Fetcha… she had an awful cough and Mentin was one of her closest friends…"

"As far as I know they are all holding their own," Rose assured them. "My own mother and brother our helping your young ones in the infirmary along with our Abbey Sisters and Abbess Germaine has been presiding over their progress," Rose said motioning to the Abbess. "I am sure they will all be on the mend soon enough now they are safe and warm."

"They would have been safe and warm in their own beds if it wasn't for those rats!" a sturdy hedgehog interrupted, causing a grumble amongst the males.

"What if they attack us here?" a mousemaid asked. "What if they follow us?"

"My husband would make sure you are all kept safe," Rose said, taking the maiden's paws in hers and giving them a squeeze. "Martin would never let any harm come to you or your families.

"But he needs to know what happened," Rose pressed, addressing the group. "Are there any amongst you that would talk to him? He cannot protect any beast against something he knows nothing about."

The sturdy hedgehog came forward with two male mice. An old squirrel with a poorly bandaged paw hobbled forward also to join them.

"Good," Rose breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to break through to them. "I don't believe we met yesterday. My name is Laterose of Redwall."

"Ultrick, Kellop, Trenip," the hedgehog replied pointing to his comrades. "And I am Spikten."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rose said smiling as she dipped them a small curtsy. "Please come meet my husband," she said looking over her shoulder and stretching a paw to her warrior. "Martin, can you come here?"

"We're actually going to meet him?" the mouse named Kellop asked quickly as he eyed the warriormouse striding towards him.

"Why yes!" Rose laughed, "How else do you begin talking to a beast unless you meet them?"

"But he's a great warrior," Trenip exclaimed. "He won't be interested in talking to us…"

"Yes, Rose?" Martin said coming behind her and placing a kiss on her cheek. He had seen how well these creatures had opened up to simplicity Rose had shown them and was determined to demonstrate how approachable they were.

"I want you to meet our new friends, Martin," Rose said sweetly, picking up on his play. "This is Ultrick, Kellop, Trenip and Spikten."

"Pleasure to meet you," Martin smiled, extending his paw from around Rose. "Any beast who is friends of my wife is a friend of me. I'm Martin of Redwall."

Slowly they each shook the paw of the great warrior of Mossflower, staring at him through wide eyes despite his easiness with them.

"That looks like a nasty paw injury, Trenip," Martin said as he eyed the dirty bandage. "You should have that redressed today. How did you get it?"

"A spikey club," the squirrel sighed. "There was a rat trying to get at my daughter. I tried to push him away, but he hit me with it when I tried to block it with my paw."

"A rat with a mace?" Martin asked, shaking his head. "That's not a usual weapon for vermin to wield. And what of your other injury? I noticed you are favouring that right footpaw."

"Ah, I," the squirrel blushed. "Well, I actually fell out of a cherry tree…"

"Ha!" Martin laughed, slapping the squirrel heartily on the back. "I've done that myself. It hurts landing now that we're older!"

"You've fallen out of a tree?" Ultrick smiled now that the divine aura around Martin had popped to know that he did common things as well. "Why would a warrior be up in a cherry tree?"

"Picking cherries of course!" Martin laughed and winked at Rose to pick up his small lie. "Us warriors have to eat you know!"

"Oh, you eat enough," Rose scoffed at him as the others laughed. "If you had your way, you'd be eating all day! Next you're going to tell me you didn't get enough to eat for breakfast!"

"Well…" Martin laugh, but Rose rolled her eyes and turned on her heel back to the group. "Aw, now you've done it, mates," Martin jested with them. "We've made my wife cross. Now I'm going to be sleeping by the fire for a week!"

"Us?" Spikten laughed. "I think you backed into that one all on your own, Mister Martin, sir."

"No, just plain Martin will do friends," the warrior said smiling and waving his paws. "But all the same, we should get talking about what you all went through so we can see to the proper defenses."

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That was brilliant Rose," Bella whispered as the Rose strode back to the group. "How did you get them to talk?"

"They are humble creatures," Rose said quietly to them. "They were intimidated by Martin."

"They seem at ease with him now," Ratherwood observed as he watched the one mouse looking over Martin's wrist clasp.

"Yes, now that they know he is just an ordinary mouse," Rose smiled. Letting out a small sigh she rested her paws on her right hip. She was feeling fatigued already and she had only been up for little over an hour.

"Are you feeling alright Rose?" Ratherwood said as she rocked a little on her footpaws.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ratherwood," she smiled up at him. "I think I will just sit down…"

"Rose, do you think you could get Goody to round up some food for these creatures?" Martin asked as he walked over to the group with the four following him closely. "I'm sure they're all starving."

"I'll see to it right away," Rose smiled at him. "Would you like something brought for yourselves, Mother Abbess?"

"Some cool mint tea, if you please Rose," the Abbess said, nodding at Rose's courtesy.

"Did some beast ask for food?" Ferdy and Coggs said as they appeared in the door holding large trays of bread, cheese and fruit preserves.

"Wonderful," Abbess Germaine said plainly as she gestured for the hedgehogs to come in and placed the trays on the table at the side. "All of you please, help yourselves."

Quickly the travelers went to the table and quickly set themselves about the food.

"I think they were hungry," Ratherwood chuckled as they watched the food disappear from the trays.

"Slightly," Martin replied as he brought a chair over for Rose and motioned for her to sit. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Rose, you look exhausted…"

"You are forgetting yourself already, Martin," Bella chirped at him. "Do you not think you should offer our Abbess a seat first?"

"Sorry Germaine," Martin sighed and quickly grabbed a chair from the wall and sat it beside Rose. "For you, Mother Abbess."

"Thank-you, warrior," the old mouse chuckled as she took a seat.

"Now, let's see if we can find out any more about these creatures," Martin said quickly. "Ratherwood, where do you think…"

"We are just peaceful farmers," the Spikten interrupted, walking over to the Redwallers with the others that had stepped forward. "Any of the weapons we did have were old ones from our grandsires. Normally, we would just give them what they want and we would be left alone."

"But these rats were different," the Ultrick continued. "They weren't looking for supplies. They just wanted to kill and burn."

"Where are you from?" Abbess Germaine pressed. "Where is your village?"

"The eastern coastline," Trenip answered. "Twelve days south of here."

"But why travel all the way up here?" Ratherwood questioned. "You must have past other villages long before you came to Mossflower?"

"Yes, but they would have been just as easily attacked," countered Kellop. "I wasn't stopping until my family was safe. I wasn't stopping until we found Redwall Abbey. Until we found Martin the Warrior," he said looking at where Martin was standing behind Rose, resting on her shoulder and the other on his sword hilt. "I knew once we were here, we would be protected."

"You have my word that you are protected here at Redwall," Martin said strongly.

"Excuse me, Mother Abbess?" A small voice came from the door. They turned to see Sister Mena standing calming in the archway.

"Ah yes, Sister, what is it?" the old Abbess said, shifting slightly in the chair.

"Pardon the intrusion, but Sister Cecily would like Miss Rose's help in the infirmary. The young ones are becoming a handful and her voice can calm any beast down."

Rose smiled and got up slowly to her footpaws once the Abbess nodded to her.

"I'll be back after I settle the youngsters down," she smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving with Mena into the hallway.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once the Redwallers were done their council with the Spikten and his friends, Martin followed Abbess Germaine to the infirmary where Rose still was. He was surprised at the speed which the old mouse was moving through the hallways.

"Abbess, what is your hurry," Martin whispered, sensing her urgency.

"One of the young ones is dying," the Abbess said quickly as she walked to the infirmary. "Summoning Rose was our signal."

They entered the infirmary and Martin stopped as he saw the Sisters running from bed to bed as the young ones were coughing violently. Aryah was carrying an armful of clean towels and consulting with Sister Cecily over the herbs she was grinding. Germaine walked purposefully over to Brome where he was pulling a sheet over the body of a shivering hedgehog. His breath caught in his throat. He had seen death before, but not in a young one. It pulled at his heart as he caught the sight of Rose walking with the young mouse who had spoken up so boldly yesterday. He hung limply in her arms as she glided down the row of cots, singing to him and crying silent tears.

He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder to turn to him.

"Oh, Martin," She whispered, ceasing her song when she saw him. "Oh Martin, he's barely breathing anymore…"

The warrior laid a paw on the young one's burning forehead and rubbed his back gently.

"Martin, he's dying," Rose cried softly. It tugged at her heart to think this young mouse was fading in her arms. "I told them their children were doing alright and they're dying… Martin, this young one is dying…"

"No, he's not going to," Martin said determinedly. He suddenly felt the worry of a parent, the worry of a parent with a deathly ill child. Taking the young mouse from Rose's paws he turned and rocked the young one in his strong arms. "Come on, lad, pull your strength together. You can beat this young one, come on.

"Rose, go get him a clean shirt and some cool water, lots of cool water," he ordered. "Cecily! Where is that tub?"

"Tub, Martin?" Sister Cecily asked puzzled, but could see that he was not to be questioned and she motioned to some other sisters to pull the basin from the hooks on the wall.

"Keep breathing, young one," Martin said softly as he walked with the young mouse in his arms, rubbing his back hard to keep the motion in his lungs. "It's not your time to go yet. You still have your whole life to live, lad."

The young mouse coughed violently in the warrior's paws, but Martin held him firm. He watched as the tub was placed down and Rose emerged with pitchers of cool water. Martin sat the young mouse on the bed and removed his shirt from his hot body, shaking the young one and forcing him to open his eyes.

"Time to go for a bit of cold swim, lad," he said in a strong voice. "We'll get that fever out of you yet."

Picking up the young mouse, Martin placed him in the cold water and was relieved when he jumped up at the shock of the water. He still had some fight in him.

"It's cold," the young one groaned, trying to stand.

"No, lad, sit down," Martin ordered, pushing him back into the water. "Your body heat will warm it up soon enough," he assured him as he took a cold cloth from Rose and placed it on the young ones head. "Keep talking, lad. What's your name?"

"Kellan," the young mouse breathed as he shook slightly in the bath water. He jumped as Martin placed another cold cloth on his back.

"And what's your father's name, Kellan?" Martin asked, wetting the head cloth again and placing it back on the young one's head.

"Kellop," Kellan said quietly, starting to relax in the cold water as his body adjusted to the temperature.

"I know your father," Martin smiled at him and forcing his eyes open. "Keep your eyes open, lad. That's it."

"Who are you?" the young mouse asked through hooded eyes.

"I'm Martin, and this is my wife Rose," Martin said gently. "We're going to help you Kellan. You're going to get better so you can see your father again."

Slowly, the young one answered the warrior's simple questions. It wasn't until he stopped shaking that Martin felt his head, breathing a sigh of relief at the coolness of it. Quickly taking a bar of mint soap from Rose, he washed the young mouse and lifted him from the bath, wrapped in a soft towel.

Together they placed the clean nightshirt over the young mouse and laid him down on the cot. Immediately, Kellan started coughing and Martin raised him back up into a sitting position to get him to stop. Rose grabbed the extra pillows from the unused beds and propped them up behind the young mouse as Martin wrapped him tightly in a warm woolen blanket. Kellan leaned back in the pillows and was soon fast asleep; breathing in easy, even breaths. Rose kissed his cool forehead and looked up at Martin.

"You did it!" She smiled at him. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I don't know. It just seemed to make sense," the warrior said, going to the next cot, feeling the young squirrelmaid's fevered brow and rolling up his sleeves. "We have to keep going Rose. Go get some fresh water. We'll have to cool this one down next."

Together, Rose and Martin worked silently down the line of cots. They had finished two others when Brome and Germaine took notice.

"What are you doing warrior?" Germaine clucked at him as he held a fighting squirrel down in the cold water while Rose wiped him with cloths.

"Cooling them down," Martin grunted, turning his attention back to the young squirrel, chuckling at him. "Steady, lad. Stop fighting."

"Amazing," Brome breathed, feeling the foreheads of the soundly sleeping young ones that Martin and Rose had already worked on. "Mother Abbess, their fevers have broken."

Once the squirrel was cooled down, Martin lifted him onto the bed and Rose pulled a clean shirt over his head. Settling him against the pillows, Martin smiled at her and gave her paw a squeeze before stretching up and walking to the center of the infirmary where Germaine, Brome and Cecily were talking.

"Miss…" a faint voice coughed from a hogmaid called from beside Rose. "Miss. My friend isn't talking to me anymore Miss… please…"

Rose turned and saw the flushed face of the hogmaid in the next cot as she pointed to another hedgehog beside her. Slowly Rose walked to the bedside and looked down at the still young one, touching her paw to the hedgehog's cheek, she drew back quickly. It was cold.

"Martin!" Rose cried, as she felt her face blanch. "Martin! Martin!"

"Rose, what is it," Martin said quickly walking to her side and immediately looked down at the pale, limp figure of the hogmaid on the bed.

"Martin, she's not breathing," Rose said quietly, feeling bile rising in her throat. "Martin, say she's not dead…"

The warrior dropped to his knees, feeling for a pulse; he didn't feel one.

"Brome!" he yelled as he put his ear to the young ones chest. Hearing nothing, he tried to bend a limb. It was stiff. Martin sighed and got up as Brome descended on the young one.

"Martin…" Rose whispered, looking up at him.

"She's gone, Rose," he whispered back, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly to him. They watched silently as Brome rose, shaking his head and covering the young hogmaid over with a sheet.

"We need to find her parents," Brome said quietly, looking Martin in the eye. "I don't know her name even…"

"Tilena," said a small hogmaid beside them. "Her parents are Spikten and Tilmin."

"I'll go tell them," Martin said strongly. Pulling Rose out from him, he looked her in the eye. "Keep going with the others, Rose. Keep working. Try not to think of it."

"Martin…"

"Rose, you can't save that one now," Martin said, taking a commanding tone. "Darling, you have to save the ones you can. Help Brome with the others. Keep going down the lines. I will go tell the poor maid's parents."

Rose nodded numbly and watched Martin wash thoroughly in the basin by the door before he slipped out of the infirmary.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The hedgehogs had taken the news better than Martin imagined. Better than he thought he would have taken the news that his child was dead anyway. It was like they were expecting it. Striding down into Cavern Hole, he was pulled aside by Lady Amber who had just gotten word that a band of rats were coming across the Mossflower Woods towards Redwall.

"Martin!" Ratherwood yelled from the other side of Cavern Hole where he was standing with Bella and Lily. Martin waved them off and continued talking to Amber, until he heard a small cough. Immediately, he straightened up and turned to where he saw Lily holding her little paws over her mouth and Ratherwood kneeling beside her rubbing her back. The colour drained from his face as he left Amber mid-sentence and ran over to his little maid.

"Lily, was that you coughing?" he asked as he felt her forehead. It was warm.

"I don't feel good, Daddy," she said turning her brown eyes up to him. "My chest feels funny."

"She was falling asleep practicing her letters, Martin," Bella said, her voice full of concern. "I brought her here to try and find you or Rose."

"Come here, Lily," Martin said, picking her up. She felt lighter, weaker. Holding her close, he looked at Ratherwood. "This is how the other ones are," he whispered. "Ratherwood, find Rose. Get her to come home."

"Shouldn't she go to the infirmary, Martin?" Bella insisted as he turned on his heel to leave the Hole.

"No, we're going home," Martin said strongly, not wanting to take his little maid to where others were dying. "Tell Columbine and Gonff to round up the other dibbuns and get them to Saint Ninian's.

"Florgin!" Martin yelled when he reached the Great Hall. "Take twenty fighters to Saint Ninian's with Gonff and Columbine just in case those rats come too close. Lis! You have the wall!"

Lily coughed hard in his paws as he held her tighter. Not waiting for any beasts' reply, Martin wrapped her in his cloak and strode off towards the gatehouse.


	33. Chapter 33

**I know I have done like a bazillion updates today, but like any good book I just can't put this one down!**

Chapter 32

Clunide paced about the rocky shoreline looking out to sea. Why weren't they back yet? They should have been back.

A blood curdling scream erupted from the fortress above him. Clunide smiled. His ratlet was getting his first tattoo. He would learn from tattooing how to accept pain. By accepting pain, he would not back down in a fight. Pain is what caused fear in creatures. If you were afraid of pain, you were afraid of death. If you were afraid of death, you were afraid to fight.

Turning back to the sea, the rat lord sighed as he watched the waves getting darker with the coming gale. There was a storm brewing from the mainland. He only wished he knew how large.

"It is him," a raspy voice said from the shadows of the cliff. Clunide smiled at the familiar voice of his seer.

"So you returned," Clunide sneered, spinning around and taking in the black cloak pine marten. "And you saw him? The one with the red eyes?"

"Yes lord."

"And his future," Clunide pressed. "Did you see it? Is he the one that will end my line?"

"Through him your line will end," the seer corrected him. "Through this mouse, the prophesy will be fulfilled."

"Then he must die," the rat sneered. "He must die before he has time to further his line."

"He has a mate," the seer said. "I saw it in his eyes. His heart is whole. It is only a matter of time…"

"Then we shall go quickly and strike hard," Clunide ruled. "Where is my ship?"

"I left them on the mainland to create a disturbance in his land," the seer said plainly. "You will need him weak if he is going to fall."

"So how did you get back here then?" Clunide asked, looking down at the hunched over creature. The pine marten was silent and the rat laughed.

"I see," he chuckled. "No matter I will organize a fleet. I will bring hundreds for my disposal."

"He cannot fall to a vermin blade," the seer warned. "None of _them_ can."

"We'll see about that," Clunide snickered, he pulled out the blade at his side and showed the seer the blackness to the steel.

"Wolfsbane," Clunide chuckled. "All I need do is cut him with it and his line will end with his last breath."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh Martin, she's getting her fever back," Rose whispered as she felt Lily's forehead from where she lay between them on Martin's large bed. The warrior sighed and sat up, looking into Rose's worried eyes. They were both exhausted. They had been up all night with Lily.

"She doesn't feel any hotter to me, Rose," Martin sighed as he felt her forehead. "Her breathing is better."

"Oh, I can't tell anymore!" Rose said angrily at herself. "I'm so tired."

"Sleep then," Martin said quietly, getting up and adjusting his tunic. "I'll walk with her outside in the cool air for a minute. You rest."

Going to her side of the bed, Martin kissed Rose softly on the cheek and helped her under the covers.

"I can't rest when she's ill," Rose protested weakly, yawning as she felt the warmth of the blankets as she watched him garb in a heavy cloak.

"You won't be any help to her if you're exhausted. Sleep. I'll walk with her outside and then come back."

"You're tired too, Martin," Rose sighed.

"I'll sleep once you're rested," he replied, picking up his sleeping maid and wrapping her in a warm quilt. Slipping out of the chamber, Martin descended the stairs and opened the door into the cold winter night.

Adjusting Lily in his arms to cover her with his cloak, Martin walked slowly around the grounds of Redwall in the moonlight. The snow crunched under his paws and he waved to the guards posted on the walls to let them know it was him.

"Ah, Lil, you need to get better," he whispered to her when she let out a hard cough. "Come on, my brave little maid; be strong for me and your Mama. You can beat this illness, I know you can.

"You have to get better Lil," he continued to talk to her. "You need to see how beautiful Mossflower is in the summer. There are so many things you have yet to see. I can take you fishing on River Moss and we can go climbing trees by the old Brockhall. You have yet to see Gonflet's home at Saint Ninians. You know, my father and mother were married there."

Rounding the back of the barren orchard, Martin sighed.

"You have to make it, little Lil," he whispered. "You're my little maid, my daughter. What would I do without you? Who will draw me pictures and bake me my lunch? Who else is going to listen to me as I sing our lullaby?

"And one day your Mama will have a mouseling and you'll be a sister," Martin continued softly. "We'll be a great family then, Lil. Your Mama wants lots of mouselings, so I'm going to need your help."

"I can help you Daddy," a small voice whispered. "I love mouselings."

"Lily?" Martin said, looking down at her. "Ah, my little Lil, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, Daddy," she said quietly. "When am I going to be a sister?"

"One day, Lily," Martin smiled at her. "One day."

"Daddy, will you sing me a song?"

"Sure, Lil. Which one?"

"Your song. Our lullaby."

Martin smiled and started singing the song lowly, turning back towards the gatehouse. As they passed the dormitories, he didn't notice the window was open slightly.

Vurg lay awake on his bed, listening to the warrior and his maid outside. He smiled as he pictured a far off time when a similar warrior used to walk up and down the shoreline with a small mouseling in his arms singing the same song and telling stories of family.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're going?" Rose said solemnly from the doorway of their chamber as she watched him pack his haversack. Over the last week travelers had poured into the Abbey seeking its protection. Martin's protection. She knew deep down it was only a matter of time before he would take action.

Lily was steadily improving as were the others in the infirmary. Abbess Germaine had allowed the dibbuns to come home from Saint Ninian's as long as they continued to keep their distance from the sick ones for another week. Rose had been with Columbine sorting all the dibbuns things when Gonff had come back from a council meeting and said Martin was going to meet the vermin. Rose had run home to find the warrior already packing.

"I have to Rose," Martin sighed as he rolled a thick woolen blanket and stuffed it in his pack. "The rats are moving further north into Mossflower. I'm Mossflower's Champion. I have to defend her safety."

"Is there no other way?" Rose asked sitting on the bed and folding her paws in her lap.

"No, Rose," Martin said strongly. Going to the wardrobes he opened the doors and started picking out his weapons. Rose shuddered at the sight of his armor.

"Are you taking your armor?" she said quietly as Martin tested the sharpness of a dagger against his paw.

"No, we need to travel quickly and find them before they reach another village," he said matter-of-factly. "Besides, it's only a raiding party we are after, not an army."

"A spear is a spear, Martin, whether it is held by one paw or twenty."

"Spoken like a true warrior's wife," Martin smiled at her, pulling off his tunic and leaving him only in a cream shirt. "All the same Rose, I need to travel light. Trust me; I can hold my own without any armor."

"I know," Rose breathed. She looked of the windows and saw dark clouds coming in from the north. "There's a storm coming. Could you not wait until morning?"

"No, Rose, we need to leave now so I can make it to Mossflower's southern borders as quickly as possible."

Seeing the expression on her face he went to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry Rose. I have no intention of fighting any beast. I only am going to ensure the vermin don't come north into Mossflower."

"How long will you be?" Rose asked serenely.

"Hopefully not long," Martin smiled at her, pulling on a heavy woolen sweater and layering a heavy travel jerkin overtop of it. Patting his stomach as he closed the ties, he laughed at her, "You have to stop cooking so well or I'm going to have to start getting clothes from Gonff!"

"Hardly!" Rose laughed. "It's because you are wearing a sweater under it."

"Regardless, I'm going to miss your cooking," Martin smiled, adjusting the straps around his shoulders for his sword. "Ratherwood is the better cook amongst us and that is not saying much!"

"Is that all you're going to miss, my cooking?" Rose smiled at him.

"No, but it's the only thing I can talk about with little ears down the hallway," gesturing his head towards Lily's room where she was sleeping.

"Martin, please promise me that you will return home safely," Rose said. She felt anxious. Her stomach was full of butterflies. Placing a paw on her stomach, she grimaced at the feeling.

"Rose, are you alright?" Martin said his voice full of concern. "Rose?"

"My stomach just feels so odd, Martin," she said as he sat her down on the bed. "I suppose I am just anxious at you leaving, that's all."

"Don't be anxious, Rose," Martin smiled at her and dropped a kiss in her headfur. "I promise I will come home safe.

"Gonff is staying behind and Skipper is on his way from Camp Willow to see to the protection of Redwall," Martin explained to her. "Amber will see to the eastern boarders, while Barklad and some squirrels join the fighters and I in the resistance. So you see, Rose, you need not worry. The defenses are strong."

"I know Martin," Rose sighed. "Gonff won't be pleased to be left behind."

"No, but he has a greater task to see to them fighting vermin," Martin smiled thinking of how he made Gonff swear to make sure Rose and Lily stayed safe.

Rose just sighed again and watched him longingly as he started packing again.

"Don't watch me pack. It will just make you more worried," Martin continued. "Go downstairs and wait for me. I'll meet you there when I'm done."

Rose nodded numbly and got up from the bed. Walking slowly over to the door, she heard Martin take his great sword off the hooks above the mantle and buckle the scabbard across his back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose opened the door to see Aryah standing there smiling at her.

"Mother!" She said happily, moving aside and letting the old mousewife in. "You never have to knock at my door!"

"I do while you and Martin are still newlyweds," she whispered with a wink. Rose giggled and went back to her seat by the fire.

"Where is Martin?" Aryah said looking about the room.

"He is upstairs packing," Rose sighed, looking up the stairs longingly. "I don't want him to go."

"He must, Rose," Aryah said sternly. "He is Mossflower's Champion. He must protect her inhabitants not only at Redwall, but throughout the country. He must be the sword that keeps it safe.

"Which is why I'm here," Aryah continued. "I will watch Lily while you oversee his departure."

"Oversee his departure?" Rose asked, putting down her embroidery and looking at her mother in puzzlement. "Don't I just say goodbye to him?"

"No, Rose," Aryah shook her head. "He is leaving on a purposeful mission. He will be formally dispatched by the Abbess. You must be there Rose."

"Oh," Rose breathed.

"You will most likely be asked to stand by the Abbess," Aryah continued her instruction. "When she has given Martin leave to take his sword, he will then say goodbye to you. Wish him a safe journey and luck in battle. Assure him you will see to all his duties here in his absence. And Rose," Aryah said sternly. "Do not cry and do not make a fuss. You know he is capable in battle. He will come home safe to you. Be solid and he will stay strong."

"Yes, Mother," Rose said taking her advice. Standing up, she inspected her gown and felt her headfur was still in place. "When do I go?"

"Well, I think I have everything," Martin said bounding down the steps, laden with a large haversack. "Hello, Aryah," he said smiling at his mother-in-law. "How are those young ones doing?"

"Getting better every day," Aryah said kindly. "Your fighters are waiting for you Martin."

"I know, I'm late," Martin sighed, looking longingly at Rose. "Are you going to see me off?"

"Of course, Martin," Rose smiled at him and took his arm as they both left the gatehouse together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose moved up beside the Abbess on the dais, taking Martin's spot. She looked out over the crowd before singling him out in the doorway. He walked purposefully towards the dais with Lady Amber at his side, Lis, Ratherwood and Barklad following them. Kneeling before the Abbess, he drew his sword and laid it out before him.

"My sword is yours, Mother Abbess," Martin said boldly. "What would you have me do?"

"Protect Mossflower from tyranny and evil, Martin the Warrior," Abbess Germaine. "Take up your arms and defend those weaker than yourself. Secure the safety of Mossflower as is your duty as its Champion. Warriormouse, protect Redwall."

Martin stood and sheathed his sword, looking at Rose. She bit her lip hard against the urge to fall into his arms. Holding out her paw to him she said in a forced whisper.

"Safe journey, Martin," she said, dropping her eyes to where he had taken her paw in his. "May luck be on your side should you meet battle, and…" she paused as she looked up into his eyes, her own welling with hot tears, "return home safe to me?"

"On my life I will," he whispered and pulled in for a passionate kiss. He didn't care about formality, he didn't care about who was there. All he cared about was he was leaving his wife for the first time and it tore at his heart. Breaking apart from their kiss he held her face in his paws, resting his forehead on hers. "Take care of yourself Rose, and Lily."

"I will, Martin," Rose said softly, her tears gently falling. "Don't worry about anything here; I will see it is all taken care of."

"I will miss you every day," he whispered, closing his eyes against his own tears. "I will return home safe. I promise you," Pulling her closer to him, he breathed in her ear so only she could hear, "Goodbye my love, I'll love you, for all of the rest of my days."

He let go of her abruptly, backing slowly away from the dais with his right fist on his heart. When he reached the center of the Hall, he turned quickly on his heel and strode off into the winter outside.

"Rose that was not called for…" Bella started criticizing, but Rose didn't listen as she stared at the doorway Martin had slipped out of, wringing her paws. Her emotions got ahold of her and she leapt from the dais, picking up her skirts and running down the Hall.

"Rose!" Gonff yelled as he went to follow her, as the rest of the crowd pushed to see what she was doing.

She paused on the steps, looking around the Abbey to see which way they had gone. They were already walking out of the great west gate and onto the road south. She picked up her skirts and ran quickly through the snow, squeezing out of the gate just before Ferdy and Coggs pushed it closed.

"Martin!" Rose called as she ran towards him at the head of the column. He turned at the sound of her voice and held his arms open to her. Rose jumped into his strong paws and he swung her around as they kissed. Gently, he placed her down in the snow and pushed her face up with his paw.

"Rose, what are you doing out here?" he whispered, brushing her headfur out of her tears.

"You didn't let me say goodbye," she cried. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

Rose stood on the tips of her footpaws and kissed him softly.

"Goodbye, Martin," she whispered. "I love you."

"Ah, my Rose," Martin said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you more than life itself."

After a moment, Rose pushed herself away from him and smiled. Nodding to him, she blew him a kiss and motioned for him to go. She hadn't noticed Gonff had come up beside her.

"Take care of her for me, Gonff," Martin said quietly to his friend.

"I will, matey," the mousethief nodded. "Safe travels, Martin."

The warrior nodded and setting his jaw, turned back to where the rest were waiting for him. Closing his eyes against the hurt in his heart, Martin started barking orders to them.

"Come, mates!" He yelled as they broke out into a jog down the road. "Quicker to battle, easy to war; through feast and famine, we'll come home once more!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abbess Germaine stood on the wall watching the scene below with Vurg.

"I have never seen a pair so in love," she smiled as Rose and Gonff stood motionless in the snow as Martin disappeared over a knoll.

"Nor have I, Mother Abbess," Vurg nodded. "Theirs is a love that will be sung about by the sages."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The storm came in hard and fast that night. Rose sighed as she looked out at the snow as she stood on the top steps of the Great Hall taking deep breaths of the cold night air. She and Lily had been in Cavern Hole about to take dinner when she had suddenly felt ill. Gonff had wanted to walk her home, but she insisted that he stay where he was; surely she could make it home by herself! The plump mousethief relented, saying that he would bring Lily home once she was done her meal.

"Oh Martin, I hope you are warm enough in all this weather," Rose sighed as she started making her way through the squall. Stopping halfway across the green, Rose felt a sharp pain in her stomach and sudden urge to vomit. Clasping her paw over her mouth she knelt down trying to regain her composure. The sickening feeling subsided and Rose got quickly stood-up, taking one step and promptly falling in the snow unconscious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dad! Skipper!" Gonflet yelled as he and Ferdy ran though the archway into Cavern Hole. Finding them in front of the fire, the two young ones waded around the Redwallers in obvious distress.

"What is it, Gonflet?" Gonff barked. He was sick of being bothered constantly by his son that day. "I thought you all were going to play in the snow?"

"We were Dad, but then we found… oh just come quick will ya?"

"Skipper they're going to ambush us once we're outside," Gonff breathed as he got lazily from the chair, not wanting to leave the warm fire.

"Yes, I can imagine," Skipper laughed. "Where are the rest of you huh? Waiting with snowballs outside perhaps?"

"They're trying to keep her warm!" Ferdy yelled. "You have to come quick! She won't wake up!"

The bustle from the creatures ceased at Ferdy's statement. Goody Stickle rose up in her chair and looked seriously at her son.

"Who, Ferdy?" Goody said already knowing the answer. "Who won't wake up?"

"Miss Rose!" Gonflet cried. "We found her in the snow just lying there! We can't get her up!"

Gonff and Skipper jumped to their paws and raced out of the Cavern Hole, closely followed by Gonflet and Ferdy.

"I knew I should have taken her back home," Gonff said through clenched teeth as he bounded up the stairs. "Why did I let her leave on her own?"

The snow was coming down thick in the stillness outside. They easily spotted the crowd of young ones gathered around Rose's senseless body. Lily was lying across Rose's chest, covering her with her little cape and trying to warm her paws. Pushing their way through, Gonff dropped to Rose's head and putting his ear to her lips.

"She still breathing," he said with relief. "But she's freezing. Skip, help me lift her to the gatehouse. We've got to get her warm. Gonflet, go get Brome or Aryah. They are in the infirmary with the Abbess. Quick now, lad!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, Rose, there you are," Abbess Germaine clucked as Rose gingerly opened her eyes against the dim candle light. "You've given everyone quite a scare."

Rose tried to sit up, but the old Abbess pushed her down. "Rest," she said sternly.

Columbine came forward with a warm cup of tea and handed it to her friend.

"Rose, what happened?" She said her voice full of concern. "You seemed fine earlier and then when the food came, you just went all pale and left. Then the dibbuns came in yelling that they found you in the snow!"

"I just didn't feel well," Rose confided. "The smell of the food made my stomach turn. I went outside for some fresh air and then everything just went black."

"Are you ill, daughter," Aryah said, feeling her forehead. "Maybe you have caught the sickness that has laid all those travelers low."

"I feel fine, Mother," Rose said, taking a sip of her tea and watching the snow falling outside the window. She breathed a contented sigh and smiled.

The Abbess turned on her heel at the soft noise. Looking down at Rose on the bed, she eyed the maid suspiciously.

"Mother Abbess," Rose said smiling up at the old mouse. "Do you know what is the matter with me?"

"Hmmm," the old mouse replied, noticing the serene gentleness in Rose's eyes. "Tired lately, Rose?"

"A bit, but it's hard not to be tired this winter with all the snow."

"Smelling any odd smells?"

"Not odd, but for some reason all I can smell when I'm in the Great Hall is nutmeg! I swear somebeast has hidden one in there…"

Germaine gave a little chuckle, her eyes twinkling as she looked up into Aryah's knowing smile.

"And how long have you and Martin been married for now, Rose? Refresh my old memory."

"Well, we were married at the harvest feast, so almost a season ago now."

"My, that warrior does strike fast," Germaine winked at Aryah as Columbine handed Rose a bowl of hot soup. They watched as Rose swallowed a large mouthful before she got a puzzled look on her face and promptly vomited into a bowl that Aryah held ready.

"Yes, to answer your question, Rose," the old Abbess said taking Rose's paw in hers and patting it gently as the pretty maid gasped for breath over the bowl. "I know what the matter is; you and Martin will be expecting your first mouseling come the spring."

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**So sorry for the delay in updating! I have been working at really editing my chapters down. There is still so much to happen, but I don't want to drag the story out too long... But there is just so much you need to know!**

**So here we are, Chapter 33... **

Chapter 33

Martin and his fighters traveled steadily south through Mossflower, sending out trackers and scouts ahead of them looking for the illusive rats, but the snow kept falling and any headway they seemed to make by day was extinguished come morning in a new blanket of snow. Frustrated, Martin sent Barklad out through the trees to the east to find Amber and see if she was having any luck. The warrior patience was wearing thin and he knew it.

"I'm getting as short tempered as Boar," Martin grumbled under his breath when they settled for the night in a grove of pine trees to shelter themselves from a storm. All the fighters seemed to be peacefully asleep beside him, with the exception of Ratherwood who was taking the first watch.

"Restless, Martin?" Ratherwood chuckled as Martin tossed and turned at his spot by the fire.

"Ah, I've just gotten too used to my bed," the warrior chuckled as he rolled onto his back and pulled his blanket closer to his body.

"Or gotten too used to something in your bed," Lis smiled from behind his closed eyes. "A beautiful mousema… _mousewife_ perhaps, laddie-buck."

"Perhaps," Martin sighed at the memory of Rose cuddled up in his arms. Rolling back over, he groaned and sat up. "Ah, it's no use; I'm not going to sleep a wink."

"They'll be fine, Martin," Ratherwood said as he sharpened his dagger. "Gonff and Skipper are both there while you're gone."

"I know they'll be safe, I'm not worried about that," Martin said getting up and moving closer to his friend so they didn't have to talk across the fire. "I don't know why I'm restless. You might as well get some sleep, Ratherwood. I'll stay up for the watch."

"I'm not tired now," Ratherwood chuckled. "Besides, you look like you have something you want to talk about."

"Did you notice Rose tiring easily, Ratherwood? Before we left I mean," Martin said after a few moments of silence. "She just seemed so, well… fragile."

"She just looked exhausted to me," Ratherwood chuckled and nudged the warrior lightly. "Maybe a full night of _sleep_ would do her wonders."

"You try telling her that," Martin smiled and stretched his paws towards the fire. "By the seasons, I miss her already and it's only been three days!"

"Settling in to family life quite easily, are you Martin?"

"Settled, Ratherwood," Martin sighed. "Ah, I can't wait for… oh nevermind."

"Wait for what?" Lis said rolling over beside Martin and leaning on his elbow.

"Nevermind," Martin smiled. "Forget I said anything."

"Spring, Martin," Ratherwood said, slapping the warrior on the shoulder. "That's when you'll get her to carry. They always wait for spring for some reason."

"That's what Gonff keeps telling me," Martin laughed. "How does every beast know how much I want a mouseling?"

"Because you get all soft eyed whenever Rose goes near a young one, laddie-buck," Lis smiled at him. "An' you can't help that little smile that creeps on your face whenever she picks up a babe…"

"And how well you do with Lily," Ratherwood pointed out. "You're a natural with her. You get all proud chested when she runs to you or shows you her drawings."

"Is it really that obvious?" Martin smiled at the thought of his little family.

"Yes, Martin, it is," Lis replied. "And it's a good thing. Nice to have a commander who has something to return to- means that he'll bring you safely home."

"So, how many do you two plan on having anyways?" Ratherwood asked. "While we're on the subject, we might as well know how many little scamps we're going to have to run after."

"Ah, now that is up for debate," Martin laughed, throwing a stick on the fire. "Well, I've always thought of… well… I used to dream… I suppose I want four."

"And Rose?" Ratherwood laughed. "How many does she want?"

"Six…" Martin breathed.

"Six! Laddie-buck, you'd better work on your stamina!" Lis laughed. "Six! She's not going to give you a moments rest!"

"No, she's not," Martin said shaking his head. "Ah well, it was an early winter, maybe it will be an early spring."

"Martin!" Barklad said quickly jumping down from the tree above them. "Scouts found the rats a league from here heading towards a village. We'd better get going if we are going to cut them off."

"How many are there, Barky?" Martin asked as Lis and Ratherwood roused the fighters.

"About three score of them," Barklad said. "They're definitely searats though. You can smell the stench a mile away!"

"Three score of them?" Lis said shaking his head as he shoved his blanket into his pack. "Must be quite the galley they rolled out of."

"Indeed," Martin mused. Turning to the camp he yelled encouragement to the mice, rallying their spirits before picking up his own pack and shield to follow Barklad through the woods.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Amber what are you doing here?" Martin said quietly as he moved into the shadows of the trees in the dim morning light beside the squirrelqueen. "You should be in the eastern regions."

"And let you have all the fun?" she scoffed, never taking her eyes off the road leading into the village. "We weren't too far away when a runner came and said they found the vermin. Thought you could use the extra help."

"Take your archers over to the west of the road," Martin nodded to her. "We'll be on the road waiting for them. Don't fire until they engage us and then start picking them off from behind to close their escape route. We'll circle them and end it here and now."

Martin watched the squirrels slip up into the treetops and disappeared out of sight. He chuckled as he saw Barklad saunter towards him carrying a double ended javelin.

"Still not a fan of shooting arrows, Barky?" Martin smiled at him as the squirrel stood beside him.

"Well, I figure with Gonff not here, some beast had to take your shield arm," the squirrel jested. "And you know me; would rather fight with both my paws on the ground."

Martin clapped the squirrel on the shoulder and motioned for Redwallers to follow him out onto the road in front of the bridge leading to the village. Quickly they formed up and bid their time in the snow. They didn't have to wait long.

The rats snaked out of the trees in a wide line, advancing slowly towards them.

Martin grinned and gave a low chuckle under his breath. He could feel his blood racing through his veins and his muscles harden in a familiar feeling. It had seemed like an age since he had actually fought a beast; the last time he had fought any beast was on their way to Redwall from Noonvale. The idea of battle excited him.

"You all stay here," Martin smiled devilishly over his shoulder at the group. "I'm going to go meet our new friends."

"Careful, Martin," Ratherwood warned as he watch a heavy set rat step ahead of the line and rest his mace on his shoulder. He noticed the change of colour in Martin's eyes. "Don't be over confident."

"Ha!" Martin laughed and circled his sword back in a wrist flick. Picking up his shield he strode across the snow, stopping a few paces from their leader.

"I think you're heading the wrong way, rat," Martin sneered, pointing his sword to the east. "The seas are that way."

"I's know wher ta sea is," the rat laughed back at him. "Do ya know wher ta Dark Forest is?"

"I've been there once," Martin chuckled, leaning casually on his sword to taunt the rat with his easiness. "I won't be finding my way back there any time soon. Do know where Hellsgate is?"

"Ho, yur a confiden' un, ain't ya?" the rat laughed, pulling his mace from his shoulder and drawing a whip in the other paw. "How's 'bout we see who'll get ther first?"

Drawing his paw back, the rat flicked the whip at the warrior mouse. Martin quickly lifted his sword upwards, cutting the coils and leaving the rat holding half a whip.

"I hate whips, rat," Martin growled at him. "They are a coward's weapon."

Martin advanced on him then, but the rat back stepped away from him. The mouse was now close enough for the rat to see his eyes. They were red. This was the mouse Clunide was worried about. This was the mouse said to bring down the empire.

At first he felt fear, but then he bumped into one of his crew behind him. He snickered. He had the numbers on his side. He could kill this mouse for Clunide. Imagine the reward!

"Cowards!" Martin roared at them as he waved his sword aloft. "Scum! You aren't worth the bread you steal!"

The rats pulled back as he continued to advance on them, none of them wanting to get close to him or his whirling blade.

"Did you think you could just go about burning villages and killing peaceful creatures without any beast doing something about it?" he yelled, flashing his red eyes at the rats as they backed away from him. "And now that you are faced with some resistance, you cower. Typical vermin, all of you!"

The rat griped his mace tightly.

_One more step mouse,_ he thought. _One more step…_

With a great shout he charged at Martin. His crew beasts followed his suit, driving forward in the snow.

Martin expertly deflected the mace and side stepped, cutting the rat across his back as he ran by him. The Redwallers charged forward into battle, crashing into the sea of rats without hesitation.

The captain stretched up in pain from his wound. Grimacing as he turned back the mouse, he saw Martin already engaged with some of his other crew beasts. His sword flash through the air and his shield shone brightly in the rising sun. He vermin fell at his footpaws. It was like they couldn't touch him.

Regaining his strength, the rat charged again at the warrior. Martin saw him coming out of the corner of his eye, twisting and dipping under the mace swing, only to watch the rat knock the snot practically off one of his own horde.

"Fit fair!" the captain yelled, wheeling on the warrior. "Stand and fight!"

Martin readied his stance and waved the rat to him.

"Come on then!" he yelled over the melee of battle. Advancing more cautiously this time the rat, brought his mace up in a double pawed swing, hoping to gain the advantage with brute force.

The mace came down hard on his shield, forcing the warrior down onto his knee. Martin pushed back up and sliced his blade upwards, inflicting a deep cut across the rat's thigh. Howling in pain, he jumped backwards and swung again with his mace knocking the shield out of Martin's grasp and sending it flying through the battle.

Martin rounded his sword in his wrist, bringing the blade in to hold it in both paws. Circling with his opponent, he saw another rat make a move at him from the right. Turning towards the rat and deflecting his spear downwards, Martin heard, Barklad yell to him from the left.

"Martin! Watch out!"

He turned to see the mace swing at his head before Barklad through his javelin at the captain. The weapon caught the rat in the paw, causing him to drop the mace and howl in pain. Quickly, he snatched a dagger out of his belt and hurled it the squirrel.

The dagger found its mark in Barklad's stomach. Clutching his stomach the squirrel went down on his knees in the middle of the battle.

"Barklad!" Martin yelled, dealing the spear rat a deadly blow and jumping down beside his friend.

"It's alright, Barky," Martin grunted as he hauled the squirrel up beside him. "I've got you…"

A tall rat wielding an axe swung at the two at head height. Martin blocked the swing with his sword, deflecting it back off to the side. Swinging to the left, the rat jabbed at the mouse warrior and Martin and Barklad both jumped backwards out its range only to stumble on the body of a fallen rat behind them. The two fell backwards, looking up as the rat held the axe above his head and swung down hard.

"Barklad!" Amber screamed from the trees. Turning to her squirrels she yelled at them to turn their fire to the rat, "Bring him down, bring him down!" she cried.

But the rat was already in midswing when the arrows found their mark.

Seeing the axe falling directly at Barklad, Martin pushed the squirrel away from him with his left paw. The axe head fell hard on the warrior's wrist and Martin yelled in pain at the realization of the mistake he just made. His arm was pinned against the ground as he slashed furiously with his sword still in his right paw at the vermin advancing at him.

"Get out of here!" he roared at Barklad from where the squirrel was trying to get to his footpaws. Kicking out with his footpaws to knock over another attacker, Martin yelled at him loudly. "Barky, go!"

Florgin and Ratherwood jumped in front of him as Lis leapt down beside the warrior.

"Martin!" he yelled, "Are you alright laddie-buck?"

"I lost my left paw, Lis!" Martin yelled through closed eyes. "Hellsgates, I've lost my paw…"

The fighter quickly pulled the axe off the warrior arm.

"I don't believe it," Lis breathed, as Martin looked down to see his wrist pushed down in the soft ground, his paw still attached to his arm. In the dim winter light, his wrist clasp shone brightly, seemingly winking at the warrior.

Martin lifted his paw to his eyes, flexing it and turning it over in disbelief that it was still there.

"She's always taking care of me," he muttered to himself as he smiled, jumping back up and roaring another battle cry. Martin threw himself into the horde, cutting and slashing with his sword. Seeing the leader had picked up his mace again, the warrior worked his way towards him from the right.

Martin sidestepped and circled around the rat, spinning as the mace swung at him. Slicing downwards, the blade cleaved the weapon in two. The rat looked at him in disbelief as Martin whirled his blade at head height and dealt him a final blow to the neck.

Seeing their leader fall, the rest of the rats, pulled back and broke off in a run to the south. They didn't get far as Amber's squirrels rained arrows down on them, finishing them off. The Redwallers let out a great cheer, raising their weapons in victory. Martin looked around him, mentally taking in the causalities. There weren't any deaths. Surprisingly, they had all come out of the battle relatively unharmed. Glancing over at Barklad, he saw Lis wrapping a bandage around the squirrel's torso. Barklad looked up at Martin and they shared a smile. They were both still alive.

The warrior sighed and looked down again at his wrist clasp. There wasn't a mark on it. He smiled at the thought of what it represented. For some reason, the warrior felt the gold smile back at him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The captains say that there is a mouse that will kill Clunkin," Ratna said plainly as she sat at the table in Clunide's chamber while he ate. "They say that's why you are leaving."

"They lie, Ratna," Clunide snarled, ripping another piece of meat off the bone of the cooked gull. "I am going to kill the one with the red eyes."

"And when he's dead it will all be over?"

"Yes, unless he has a whelp by now, which means that I will just kill it as well."

"Why does he have badger eyes?" Ratna questioned, twisting the blade of a dagger into the wood of the table.

"And what would you know about badger eyes?" Clunide laughed haughtily at her.

"You forget my father was killed by a badger," Ratna glared at him. "You forget I know as much as I do about some things. He almost claimed the fire mountain for his own…"

"Your father, Ripfang, was no closer to claiming that dragon's hill, than I am cutting off my own tail!" Clunide growled at her. He had to knock her down when she was being over mighty with him. He had to make her know she was inferior.

"You didn't answer the question."

"How am I to know why his eyes are red?" Clunide snarled, throwing the cooked gull wing off the table.

"Maybe he fights like a badger," Ratna said plainly. "Maybe he has bloodwrath."

Clunide just stared at her blankly as she voiced his secret fears.

"You won't be able to kill them."

"I will!" Clunide yelled, jumping up and upsetting the table. "I will kill them, _all_ of them if I have to! My line won't end from a snippet of a mouse. My empire will not fall!"

"You won't win," Ratna said.

"OUT!" Clunide roared. Roughly he grabbed her by the neck and tossed her on the floor in the direction of the door.

"You will lose," she snarled at him, rubbing her strained neck.

"And I suppose you know of a better way?" the rat lord laughed, again mocking her into inferiority.

"Don't kill him," Ratna smiled. "Make him a leader in the army. With a warrior with bloodwrath and your numbers, there is no land you couldn't take."

"Stupid female," Clunide sneered. "And you think a full grown warrior is going to change sides like that?"

"Who said anything about full grown?" she said poisonously. When Clunide just looked at her with a blank stare, she continued. "Take the whelp and bring it here. Raise it as a rat and he will not know the difference."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Martin walked along the shores of an ocean. It was somewhere he had never been before. The sands were white beneath his footpaws, the waters a pinkish gold hue in the sunset. The air was warm and perfumed with a crisp sweet smell that was so familiar to him, yet so foreign. Looking further down the beach he saw a lone mouse sitting in the sand with a large ship riding on anchor in the distance.

"Ah, Martin, I've been waiting for you," the mouse said, smiling friendly up at the warrior mouse. "You really should learn how to sleep so I don't have to wait so long!"

"I'm dreaming?" Martin asked, sitting down in the sands beside the mouse. "Where are we?"

"Home," the mouse said plainly.

"This isn't my home," Martin said as he looked around. "This isn't Mossflower or my father's caves…"

"I never said your home," the mouse chuckled. "It's mine."

"Who are you?"

"Why Martin, don't you know me?" the mouse said, turning his face to the warrior. Martin looked into piercing blue eyes that matched his own. "I'm your grandsire."

"My…"

"Ah, don't rack your brain for a memory that's not there, lad," the mouse laughed, ruffling Martin's ears. "You never met me."

"Why am I here?" Martin said quickly. "Why are you in my dream?"

"I came to warn you," the mouse said standing up and looking towards the east. "He's coming."

"He?" Martin said standing and looking in the same direction.

"Your greatest challenge," the mouse said simply. "I had hoped it wouldn't be you. You finally have the happiness your father and I never held for long. I had hoped your battles were over."

Martin took a deep sigh thinking of the vermin in black that cold night in Mossflower.

"I'm going to die for her aren't I?" Martin asked plainly.

"Only if you choose to," the mouse said. "Everything is still uncertain. He has taken some new council. The fates aren't sure of his direction."

Martin looked over at his grandsire. He was the same height as Martin and the same build. Their eyes were the same and even as they stood on the sand they both took the same stance. He tried to remember if his father was the same as them. He tried to see his face, but all he could see was a swirl of grey mists. He could remember Vurg saying that Luke was shorter than him, and Martin was taller than Vurg. His grandsire's height must have skipped his father.

"Is that our sword?" the mouse asked, breaking the silence and pointing to the sword hung quietly across Martin's back.

"The hilt," Martin answered as he drew the blade and held it out in both paws for his grandsire to inspect. "The blade was reforged."

"Yes, Boar did a fine job," the mouse commented. "May I?"

Martin nodded and this grandsire took the blade in his paws, testing the balance. Slowly he whirled the sword in all different directions, weaving it through the sea breeze.

"You're very skilled with a blade," Martin commented, watching his grandsire work the sword.

"I'm not as good as you," the mouse said, stopping his exercise and looking down at the sword again. "You have more talent. You will be the best of us all."

In the distance there was a yell and the two mice turned towards the ship as the golden sails were let down into the wind.

"It's time for me to leave," the mouse said, giving the blade back to his grandson. "Be brave, Martin. You will get through this."

"Thank-you, Grandfather," Martin said as he sheathed his sword. "You are bound for the Dark Forest?"

"No, Martin," the mouse said, shaking his head. "We do not go to the Dark Forest."

"I don't understand," Martin breathed shaking his head. "Surely not Hellsgates."

"No, Martin. Our duty does not end with death. We are warriors. We are created to defend. Even in death, we keep protecting. We are not bound for the Gates."

"But I've been to the Dark Forest…"

"You were barred at the Gates," his grandsire corrected him. "Why do you think you were denied entry?"

"They said it wasn't my time," Martin said quietly. "Boar and my father said I had to go back."

"Yes, Luke arrived just in time," the mouse smiled. "And luckily Boar was there to stop you."

"Then where are we meant to go?"

"Home," the mouse said warmly. "We go home, Martin. We protect our homes into ages far past our own lives. Your home was not built yet when you battled Tsarmina. That's why you had to go back."

"Redwall?" Martin asked puzzled at the new information he was getting. "I'm meant to always be at Redwall?"

"Yes. You will be its guide. A voice all creatures will turn to in their dreams. You will protect them from harm."

"And Rose?" Martin asked quickly. "Where will she go? Noonvale?"

"Home is where the heart is Martin," the mouse smiled at him and turned to walk to the waters.

"Where is my father?" Martin asked. "If this is your home and you protect it and I will protect Redwall, then where is my father?"

"He is on the waves," the mouse smiled. "He protects the sailors from harm. He gives them courage in storms and guides them through the fog. He is the chill down their spins before they see danger on the horizon. He is the wind in their sails on a calm day."

Another yell sounded from the ship.

"I must go now, Martin," the mouse said putting a reassuring paw on the warrior's shoulder. "Stay strong Martin and she will be solid. You will get through this."

The mouse turned and trotted over to the dory and jumped in. Grabbing the oars, he started rowing towards the ship.

"But we will both live?" Martin yelled, stepping into the shallows. "Grandfather! Will Rose and I live?"

"Is the ocean blue, lad?" the mouse laughed loudly. "You will both live Martin. Trust in that."

Martin receded back to the white sands and watched as the golden sailed ship slipped effortlessly over the waves into the sunset.

**Please read and review. It is always helpful for any feedback!**


	35. Chapter 35

**And on to Chapter 34 we go...**

Chapter 34

"Daddy!" Lily cried as she ran up to meet Martin at the gate.

"Ah, my little Lil!" he said happily, picking her up and swinging her around. "How have you been little one?"

"Oh I'm fine," she said matter-of-factly. "I only have a little cough now, Daddy."

"Good," Martin sighed and hugged her tight. "I was worried about you."

"You shouldn't worry about that little mouse," Vurg said cheerfully as he came up beside the warrior. "She's strong as a badger, this one."

"A badger!" Martin laughed. "Not my little maid!"

"Mister Vurg has been teaching me all sorts of things," Lily said. "We go for walks every day. Daddy, did you know your mother's name was Sayna?"

"Yes, Lily," Martin chuckled. Turning to Vurg, Martin smiled at him. "Teaching her things, huh?"

"Well, she should know her family's history," the old one scoffed.

Martin put Lily down as Vurg let out a deep cough. The warrior turned and eyed the old mouse warily.

"Are you ill, Vurg?" The warrior asked his voice full of concern.

"No, no," Vurg said waving his paw. "Just had something stuck in my throat. I'm not ill Martin."

"But Mama is!" Lily piped up, pointing at the gatehouse. "She's really sick, Daddy."

"What?" Martin said, instant concern coming over his face. "What do you mean really sick?"

"She hasn't gotten out of bed for three days now and can't eat anything. Columbine and Grandmother Aryah have been staying with her and even Abbess Germaine has been to visit her a couple times."

"What?" Martin said again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A week ago they had left and she had been fine.

"What's wrong, laddie-buck?" Lis called as Martin strode off to the gatehouse.

"Rose is sick," he said worriedly. "Lily said she's been bedridden for three days now."

"Ah, Lily, why don't you come with me? Let's go get something to eat in Cavern Hole, I'm starving," Ratherwood said, taking the little maid's paw.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin entered the gatehouse quietly, shedding his heavy winter cloak on the peg by the door. The fire was well banked and he could smell something cooking. Going into the kitchen he saw Columbine bent over a pot of stew. She looked at him happily, too happily, almost relieved.

"Oh Martin you're home!" she said. "Rose will be so happy."

"Where is Rose, Columbine?" the warrior asked.

"She upstairs resting," Columbine said, pouring some broth in a bowl and handing it to Martin with a small wedge of bread.

"Thanks Columbine, I'm starving."

"That's not for you, Martin!" Columbine laughed. "That's for your wife. Go see if she can stomach that."

"So it's true she is sick," he murmured.

"Yes, Martin, she is… sick," the mousewife chuckled. "Go give that to her and have a quick visit. Then leave her to rest."

Wordlessly, Martin left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to the bedchambers. Going down the hall he pushed the already ajar door open with his foot paw and walked into the room. Aryah was sitting by the fire in one chair sewing quietly, Rose in the other with her back to the doorway. Aryah looked up and smiled at him. She reached over gently and touched Rose on the paw and nodded.

Silently, Aryah got out of the chair and walked over to Martin, touching him lightly on the arm.

"Good, Columbine sent you up with some food," she said quietly. "See if she can keep it down. She needs to eat something. If all else fails, get her to rest. She's very tired."

The warrior nodded and watched the mousewife disappear through the door, hearing it latch behind her.

Martin took a deep breath and walked over to the fire. Putting the broth and bread on the table he looked at his wife.

She was frail looking, sitting there in the large chair, still in her nightgown with a shawl about her shoulders and a heavy blanket about her legs. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, causing Martin to draw a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were hollow looking and she was very pale.

"Martin, you're home!" Rose said quietly reaching a paw towards him. Martin pushed it to his lips and sank to his knees in front of her. Looking up at her, he smiled at her.

"Of course I'm home, Rose," he said, stroking some of her loose headfur away from her face. "How are you feeling? How in the seasons did you manage to get ill?"

"Oh, Martin," Rose said shaking her head and smiling at him. "Now that's a silly question."

"Well, let's get you feeling better," he said joyfully, trying to make her cheerful. Unbuckling his sword and scabbard from his belt, Martin placed the sword on the hooks above the mantle and discarded his traveling jerkin on the arm of the chair. "Columbine made you some… well I don't know what it is, but try it, you need to eat something."

Rose turned her nose up and shook her head as Martin lifted the bowl towards her.

"Ah, come on, Rose, just a bit. We'll take it one bite at a time."

"No, Martin, I can't."

"Just one bite, for me?" he pleaded. Dipping a small piece of bread in the broth he offered to Rose who looked at him wearily. Opening her mouth, Rose allowed him to feed her the small piece, rolling it over in her mouth slowly.

"Ah, see, that's not so bad, is it," Martin said happily.

"What kind of bread is this?" Rose questioned, ceasing her chewing.

"Er, rye bread, maybe?" Martin answered, looking at the small wedge in his paw.

Rose immediately clasped her paw to her mouth and jumped out of the chair, running to the door where there was a well placed bucket. Kneeling over it she vomited loudly, falling to her knees.

Martin was over to her in a flash, rubbing her back as she started shaking and crying.

"Rose, what is the matter with you?" he breathed, his voice full of concern. Pulling her into his arms, he rocked her on the floor willing her sobs to end. A few moments later, Aryah and Columbine appeared at the door.

"That didn't work either Rose?" Columbine said gently walking over to her friend and brushing her headfur out of her face.

"No!" Rose cried angrily. Looking at her mother she said, "Why can't I keep anything down? I'm so hungry…" and she turned and cried into Martin's shoulder.

"Aryah, what is wrong with her?" Martin questioned. "This isn't right; she didn't even swallow…"

Aryah and Columbine shared a quiet glance and a sly smile.

"Martin, will you take Rose to bed, please," Aryah sighed. "She needs some rest now and we have to find something to get into her stomach."

"I'll go get Abbess Germaine," Martin said picking up Rose easily and walking to the bed.

"The Abbess has been here Martin," Columbine clucked at him.

"Well she has to give her something," he snapped, noting how light she was in his paws. "She can't go on not eating. There's something she has given ill ones before to stop them from vomiting."

"She can't," Rose sniffed into his shoulder as he laid her gently on the bed and pulled the covers up around her.

"What do you mean she can't?" Martin questioned. "You can't keep it down either?"

"No, Martin, I mean there is nothing they can give me for this."

"Rose, don't be stubborn, you have to take something…"

"No, Martin," Columbine said, holding him by the forearm and turning him to look at her. "Rose can't take anything right now. We just have to figure out what it is that her body needs…"

"Columbine, I think we should leave Martin and Rose alone for a little while," Aryah intervened, putting her paws on Columbine's shoulders and turning her towards the door.

"Leaving them alone is what got them into this in the first place," Columbine chuckled under her breath as she walked out of the doorway. Aryah laughed lightly.

Martin sat back down on the bed beside Rose, holding her paw. He felt useless that he couldn't help her and frustrated at the fact that no beast was taking this seriously. Even Rose seemed to be smiling at him through her tears.

"Oh Martin, stop looking so grave," Rose whispered. "I'm not dying. I'm just ill, for right now. How was your travel?"

"It was fine," he said curtly, feeling her head for a fever. He thought she felt warm when he carried her, but feeling her forehead, she was burning up.

"Rose, you're burning up," Martin said, pulling the blankets up around her. "I'm going to get Germaine. This is nonsense…"

"Martin, the Abbess can not give me anything right now," she soothed, holding his paw. "If I have a fever, it will just have to run its course."

"Rose, you are being ridiculous!"

"Martin, I'm not being ridiculous," she countered. "I can't take anything now that we're… oh, Martin, we're going to have a mouseling!"

"Rose, what did you just say," Martin gasped in disbelief.

A wide smile spread over Rose's features and twinkle came back into her eyes. She placed Martin's paw gently on her stomach. "Martin, you're going to be a father."

The warrior just stared at her as she held his paw down and nodded to him. Slowly, Martin moved his paw softly around her stomach. If he imagined it, there was a very slight curve to her belly, where their babe was growing. A smile crept into his features and he looked at her still in awe.

"How long have you known?'

"The day you left for the southern borders," Rose sighed. "The night of the big snow storm, I left Cavern Hole when all the smells from the food started turning my stomach. I must have fainted on my way home and the dibbuns found me in the snow. Gonff and Skipper brought me back here and I haven't been able to leave this room ever since. I never dreamed I would get so ill."

"Rose, I…" but he was lost for words. He bent down and kissed her stomach where she had placed his paw and then reached up and kissed her softly on the lips. Rose's stomach grumbled loudly under his paw, causing Martin to look up and frown at her.

"Rose you need to eat something," he said pointedly. "You're eating for two now. I don't understand why you are so ill. Columbine never stopped eating when she was heavy with Gonflet."

"Every maid is different, I suppose," Rose breathed. "I am hungry, but they've tried everything. My mother was making me some of my old favourites from Noonvale, and I couldn't even stomach those. I wish this little one could tell us what he wants!" She said looking down at her stomach and rubbing it gingerly.

"_He?_" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"Just a fancy," Rose said waving her paw at him. "You have a legacy to carry on Martin. But male or maid, it will be a truly loved babe."

"Well, it won't be a strong one unless we can get some food into you, Rose," the voice of Abbess Germaine echoed from the doorway where she stood flanked by Aryah and Columbine.

Looking at Martin's still astonished face, the old mouse chuckled at him, brushing past him and going to Rose's side. Feeling her forehead, the Abbess smiled down at her. "How are you doing today, Rose? Still the same? Columbine haven't you been able to figure out what this babe wants yet?"

"Germaine, you have to do something," Martin fussed. "She can't eat…"

"Oh Martin, go sit down by the fire out of the way for a bit," Germaine chirped at him. "Warriors. Tell them there's a battle somewhere and they'll command an army. Tell them they're about to be a father and they go as soft as a pudding."

Rose laughed at the small jest. They all smiled.

"Ah, that's it Rose," the Abbess said happily. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humour yet, but you're pulse is weaker and you're starting to get a fever from not eating. We are lucky that Martin has come home when he did. Try this, Rose," the Abbess said, holding out an orange wedge in her paw.

Rose looked suspiciously at the fruit. "What is it?"

"Germaine, where did you get that at this time of year?" Aryah breathed, smiling with delight.

"I was able to barter Florgin for it," she said simply. "It seems without even knowing it your warrior saved the day yet again," she said with a wink. "It's an orange, Rose. Or well a piece of one anyways. Go on, Rose, take a bite. It's quite sweet. If you like it, I think I know where you can find some more."

"How has Martin saved the day?" Rose questioned, taking the fruit and smelling it.

"We traded for them from a peddler from Southsward," Martin piped up, moving to the other side of the bed and sitting beside Rose. "I have a whole haversack full of them."

"Well, I'll try anything at this point," Rose said, popping the orange slice in her mouth. Instantly her eyes brightened as she looked at Martin. Letting out a sigh she slumped against the pillows, chewing happily. "It's delicious," she said with a smile. "Can I have some more?"

"I'll go…"

"Martin, sit down," Germaine ordered.

"We have to see how it sits with her for a moment, Martin," Aryah said gently, patting the warrior on the back. "If Rose can stomach it, you can get her some more."

The warrior nodded silently and waited.

"I would love an oatcake with honey," Rose piped up, breaking the silence. "And more of the… orange," turning to Martin she added. "Is there anymore of the cherry cordial?"

"Well, I think her appetite is back," Germaine said, slowly getting to her foot paws. Seeing Martin still sitting on the side of the bed looking at Rose, she rolled her eyes and tapped him on the shoulder.

"That means move, warrior!" she admonished him. "Go get your wife whatever it is she wants."

"But I…" he stammered, quickly getting up and back stepping away for the Abbess. "She only just asked for it…"

"Yes well, from now on, you're second in command," the Abbess waved her paw at him. "When she wants something, you jump."

Martin hesitated at the door and threw Rose a large smile, before slipping out of sight.

The four of them laughed at the sight of Martin jumping at the crack of Germaine's voice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, it feels good to be home!" Ratherwood sighed as he stretched his legs in front of the roaring fire in Cavern Hole while they dined with the rest of the Redwallers. Lily sat on Columbine's lap with Gonflet as the young ones enjoyed the oranges that the fighters had brought back.

"Where is Martin?" Florgin asked looking around the crowds.

"They've been apart for a week," Flintin laughed, "Where do you think he is?"

"Rose is ill," Lis stated, taking a long drink of October Ale, "I doubt she will be up for anything like that."

"She'll get better soon enough now that he's back," Columbine predicted as she and Gonff shared a sly smile.

Before Lis could ask her what she meant, a great cheers rose from the creatures as Martin and Rose appeared at on the stairs. He was carrying her wrapped in a warm cloak, the snow dusting both of their heads. Martin smiled and whispered to her, their foreheads touching. Rose, pale as she was tilted her head back and laughed merrily at his jest. Germaine and Aryah nodded to them as they passed, grateful to see Martin had convinced her to leave the gatehouse.

Gonff got up and placed a chair by the fire as Martin carried Rose over to them. Placing her carefully down, he unhooked her cloak and tucked it about her legs. Rose laughed at him and gave him a light shove.

"Your Daddy fusses a lot," she said to Lily as she picked up the little maid.

"Yes, Mama," Lily giggled, giving Rose a hug and settling into her lap. "Would you like an orange, Mama?" the little maid said holding up the round fruit.

"I would love some Lily," Rose gasped, graciously accepting a wedge and sighing as she chewed it. Looking at Martin she smiled. "I would love some cold mint tea and a celery and cheese salad with roasted chestnuts."

"What?" Martin looked at her. "Where in the seasons do you think I am going to find celery at this time of year?"

Rose laughed heartily at the expression on his face. "I don't know! But apparently you need to!"

"Celery?" Florgin asked a puzzled look on his face. "Why in the seasons would you want to eat something cold when it's snowing outside!"

"I don't know!" Rose continued to laugh. "Really, Martin please, I'm so hungry!"

"Here's some food, Rose," Ratherwood said, getting up and trying to hand her a platter of preserved pears and rye bread.

"Ah, thanks, Ratherwood," Martin said intervening and taking the tray from his friend as Rose made a face and pushed herself back in the chair away from the food.

"Here's some elderberry wine, Miss Rose," old Vurg said, trying to hand her a goblet of her favourite drink. Lily took the drink from the old mouse and held it up for Rose.

"Here Mama, it's your favourite!"

"Oh Lily, I…" Rose started, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Great, thanks Lil, I'll take that for a moment," Martin said reaching back to grab the cup and giving Columbine a desperate look.

Laughing the mousewife stood up and took the tray and goblet from the warrior.

"Cold mint tea, celery, cheese and roasted chestnuts," she repeated, smiling at him.

"Right," Martin said, turning to go to the kitchens.

"Oh and some damson pudding if there is any, Martin," Rose called as her stomach growled noisily. "With honey; but not the light one, the darker honey."

Martin turned back to her with a bewildered look on his face as she nodded to him.

"He's not going to remember all that," Gonff chuckled and got up to go with his friend.

"Oh, Martin, forget the mint tea," Rose yelled, "I would love some strawberry cordial!"

"Alright, seriously Rose," Martin turned throwing his paws wide. "I haven't gone ten paces and already you've changed your mind three times…"

"It's only going to get worse, matey!" Gonff laughed.

"What's going to get worse?" Lis questioned, looking about the crowd that had started to gather. Most of the creatures were giving Rose and Martin the same bewildered look he was, but a few were nodding knowingly and whispering amongst themselves. Looking to where Rose was sitting with one paw around Lily and the other discreetly placed low on her stomach, a slow smile crept on his face.

"You're not serious?" He laughed staring at Martin. Standing up, he went to the smiling warrior and clasped his paw strongly. "Congratulations, laddie-buck! No use wasting time, eh?"

"Congratulations?" Florgin pondered as Ratherwood jumped up and slapped Martin solidly on the back, and Gonff threw him in a headlock, ruffling his ears. Brome and Grumm went forward and hugged Rose tightly from either side causing her to laugh happily. Suddenly the realization came on Florgin as he yelled and spilt his ale all over the table, "Hey! You two are going to have a young one!"

Commotion ensued as Martin and Rose were set upon by the creatures of Redwall, congratulating them. Ben Sickle brought up a barrel of October ale and a celebration started. Columbine weaved her way through the melee of males encircling Martin and passing around mugs of drink. Pulling on Martin's arm, she took the two mugs out of his paws and looked at him sternly.

"Strawberry cordial, damson pudding with honey, roasted chestnuts…"

"Right! The food!" Martin laughed and pushed his way past through the crowd and ran down the steps to the kitchens.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"When is it going to grow?" Martin asked as he kissed Rose's naked belly. After the celebration in Cavern Hole he had brought both Lily and Rose back to the gatehouse, fervently making love to Rose after Lily had been put to bed. Rose lay on the pillows well sated from their lovemaking and smiling as Martin continued to kiss his way around her body.

"Soon enough, Martin," she chuckled at him. "Our babe will grow all in good time."

"I'm not very patient," he joked, rubbing her belly and marveling over the very slight curve there was to it already. "I still can't believe that you are already going to have our mouseling."

"The stars were aligned I suppose," Rose sighed, smiling down at her warrior. He had left and returned safe to her. There wasn't even a blemish on him, though she knew they had fought- some of the others had returned with wounds.

"When is it due?" Martin breathed as he looked up at her. "I don't know much about these things…"

"Spring, Martin," Rose giggled happily. "The perfect time to have a young one."

"I can't wait," Martin smiled at her.

"I want to change the south chamber into a nursery," Rose smiled at him. "Will you move the bed out of there for me?"

"I'll get Lis to help me in the morning," Martin sighed and kissed her belly again. "You can have anything you want."

"Good, because we need a cradle Martin," Rose laughed. "How good are you at carving things with your blades?"

"Ah, I've never really tried," he said admitted. "It's not exactly a skill I learned when I was young."

"Oh well we have some time to figure it out," she sighed, closing her eyes.

**All their dreams seem to be coming true... **

**Fair warning to all- in another couple chapters- you will need some Kleenex... if you don't have any- here is your heads-up to go buy some!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Oooppppsss sorry about the misspelt name! Darn you Spellcheck! (hahaha) It's fixed now ;)**

**Anyways, one to Chapter 35... it's definitely not my best one- I tried to condense like 4 chapters into one and so it is a little rushed, but there are a few key things in it, so I couldn't can it altogether since it acts as a bridge for the future ones... sooooo please bear with me!**

Chapter 35

"Will it work?" Clunide snarled at the seer standing by the fire in his chambers. They were discussing Ratna's plan of kidnapping any babe Martin would sire.

Ratna stood a little ways away from them, holding her son in front of her and scowling at the two before her. She could never understand Clunide's faith in the seer. She didn't believe in them. She believed you could change your fate. The decision a creature made was of their own design and not one predetermined in the early ages of the seasons.

"The path can change," the seer gasped out, looking into the fire. "But the outcome will still be the same."

"You lie!" Clunide yelled. "Look again. Tell me what you see."

The pine marten closed his eye.

Darkness, always darkness first, then light. But there was fog. He had never seen fog before. His visions had always been clear. There was fog hiding his sight.

Shaking his head, the seer limped a ways from the fire, muttering some incantations. The fog still remained. But he could hear voices. He pawed his way through the mists until he came to twin paths. Clunide had two choices.

The first path, the seer watched as a beautiful mousemaid sat in a clearing, holding a small mouseling above her and listening to it gurgle. A red cloaked mouse appeared out of the trees with a young mousemaid who skipped happily over to her mother's side. The male smiled at them and settled himself down on the soft grass; taking the mouseling and holding it in his arms. He looked up at the seer. It was the same mouse as the one from Mossflower. This was Martin. He would sire a babe.

The scene didn't move. There was no future for Clunide down this path. This way, Clunide's future would end.

But something caught the sight of the seer. To his left there was a shadow path. He saw a strongly built mouse seemingly cutting a path through the fog. He tried to get to it to see where it would lead, but his way was barred.

A tall mouse stood in front of him. As he tried to push through, the mouse drew a sword and shook his head.

"No," the mouse said calmly. "This path is not for you."

The seer tried to peer around the figure. He saw a long dark tunnel with dripping rocks. He felt sorrow and pain, even fear. Before he could see any further a thick fog rolled across the path, blocking his view. Another mouse came forward out of the mists to stand beside the other holding a spear.

"Turn around, vermin," the shorter of the two said strongly. "It will not be used by the likes of you."

The seer retreated back to the fork and took the remaining path. Drums, screaming, waves. Images flashed before his eyes.

He saw Clunide's flagship, _Justwrek_, fully crewed and battle ready.

He saw Clunide in a thunderstorm, standing over a dead mousemaid holding a small bundle in his paws. The bundle was crying and screaming in the rain. A little ways away a male mouse with red eyes was trying to crawl towards him, Clunide's blackened blade stuck in his back. The mouse was gasping for breath and trying desperately to get to the crying mouseling. He reached a shaking paw upwards at the rat, before collapsing and breathing no more.

He saw a ship and a grown Clunkin at the helm, standing beside another figure leaning against the railing. The figure looked over his shoulder. It was a mouse with a heavy tattoo down the right side of his face. He had earrings in his left ear and a long curved sabre belted to his waist. His eyes were red as he glared at the seer. Clunkin walked up to him and laid a paw on his shoulder.

"Brother."

Breaking from his trance, the seer opened his eye and looked at the rat lord.

"It may be the only way," he gasped out, winded from his exertion.

Clunide strode over to the heavy doors and threw them open into the hall.

"Crosnitch, Holback!" He yelled. "Alert the horde. I want _Justwrek_ and three other ships crewed and ready to sail with all speed!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The dawn broke clear and sunny as Rose opened her eyes to the daylight coming through her window. She smiled and sighed, feeling Martin's warm body pressed up against hers under the heavy covers. He was sound asleep, breathing deeply and purring light snores in her ear. Rose giggled when she tried to get up and he pulled her closer, holding her lightly around her now rounding belly. It was now midwinter and her stomach seemed to be getting larger everyday. She had never been so happy in all her life and knew Martin and Lily felt the same. Their family was growing and they were the picture of happiness. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sleepily, keeping his eyes closed.

"When did you get home?" Rose chuckled as he kissed her on the back of her neck.

"Just before dawn," Martin breathed. "I was hoping to hold you for a little while longer."

"You can hold me tonight when you are not on a watch," Rose said softly, reaching back and patting his cheek. "Let me up Martin."

"No," he said drearily. "Stay."

"I have to get up and get Lily some breakfast, Martin," Rose said sternly, removing his paw from her waist and getting out of bed. "And you need to sleep."

"I don't sleep worth a walnut without you here," Martin breathed, rolling on to his back and stretching.

"Try," Rose said, slipping Martin's robe on over her nightgown. She didn't fit into hers any longer and though her mother had offered to make her a new one, Rose declined. She liked wearing his, it felt like he was holding her.

"Careful on the stairs, Rose," Martin breathed as he rolled over and cuddled a pillow. "Hold the railing."

"Yes, Martin," Rose laughed as she let herself out of their chamber. She walked down the hallway to Lily's little room and smiled as she saw the maid was already up. She was an early riser like Martin. As Rose reached the stairs, she looked down into the main room to see Lily already seated at the large table, scrolls, folios and parchment covering its large surface. Rose chuckled to herself before gathering her skirts in one paw and took the railing as she started her descent.

"Already practicing, Lily?" Rose said as she reached the final step.

"Yes, Mama," Lily smiled at her. "I have one more passage to do for Miss Bella."

"Good maid, Lily," Rose praised her and kissed her on her headfur. "Your father and I are very proud of you."

The little maid beamed. Lily's love for languages and drawing had not been wasted at Redwall. Bella had quickly assessed the young maid's natural talent and with Abbess Germaine had offered Lily additional lessons in Badgerpaw and Loamscript.

Rose fondly remembered the day when she and Martin were summoned to the Abbess' apartments to discuss Lily. They had both racked their brains trying to figure out what trouble she could have possibly gotten herself into when Abbess Germaine told them of their offer.

_"__It seems that Lily has a natural talent for languages," Abbess Germaine addressed the two mice. "Bella has shown me some of her work and I must say I am quite impressed for a creature that has had as little time studying the subject as she has. You two should be very proud of her."_

_Rose beamed at the little maid and gave her paw a little squeeze where she stood beside her. Lily looked at her and gave a slight blush before looking up at Martin after he placed a light kiss on her head._

_ "__We are very proud of her, Mother Abbess," Martin smiled at the old mouse._

_ "__We would like to offer Lily extra lessons in languages, Martin," Bella said proudly. "In addition to her regular studies, the Abbess and I will tutor Lily in Badgerpaw and Loamscript."_

_Martin smiled and looked down at Lily's astonished face. She clearly had no idea of their offer prior to this._

_ "__We are in need of a recorder here at Redwall," Germaine continued. "Giving Lily these lessons will enable her to fulfill this position when she is ready."_

_Rose had looked proudly at her little maid. She looked up at Martin's smiling face and he put his arm around her and gave it a squeeze._

_ "__Well, what do you say, warrior?" Bella pressed in their silence._

_ "__I thank-you both for your offer, but it is ultimately Lily's decision," Martin smiled at them. "It is her future and therefore should be her choice."_

_Bella huffed slightly, but the Abbess smiled at Martin. He was becoming quite the father._

_Bending down on his knee, Martin took the little maid's paws in his._

_ "__Well Lil. What do you think of this offer?"_

_ "__What is a recorder, Daddy?"_

_ "__Well, it's a creature who writes things down," Martin chuckled, not really knowing how to describe a position he had never seen filled. "You would record all the special events here at Redwall so that other creatures in the seasons to come can look back on it and remember it."_

_ "__Like when Mama has her mouseling?" Lily said excitedly. "Will that be something I would record?"_

_ "__Yes, Lily, but much more than that," Abbess Germaine stepped in. "You must include your own thoughts and views, recording down what you see and hear, even if it is something as simple as how the flowers are blooming. You will be the eyes of future creatures into our lives."_

_ "__So they know what we were like and how we lived," Lily nodded. "Like the journal Uncle Gonff keeps."_

_ "__Lily, how do you know…" Martin started, astonished that Lily knew Gonff kept a secret diary of his adventures._

_ "__I, um…" Lily started and then turned quickly to the Abbess and Bella, avoiding Martin's stare. "Yes, I would like more lessons. I want to become a recorder."_

Bringing her mind back to the present time, Rose gave Lily's shoulders a gentle squeeze and walked into the kitchen to start making their breakfast.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Miss Rose, fancy seeing you out here!" Vurg called to her as Rose walked her way through the paths of snow towards the old mouse.

"And miss our walk through the orchard?" Rose laughed merrily and smiled at him genuinely. She had taken to walking with Vurg daily before the mid-day meal since their first walk during the harvest. She greatly enjoyed his company and gave a sense of routine to her daily schedule. Stopping in front of the mouse she rested her paws on her growing belly and took a deep breath.

"The snow is getting deeper, Rose," Vurg chuckled and offered her his arm. "And you're getting larger. We might have to start walking inside the Abbey soon."

"Oh nonsense, Vurg," Rose scoffed at him. "Fresh air and exercise is what's best for me, not a stuffy old stroll in a building."

"If you say so Rose," the old mouse chuckled again and then let out a deep cough.

"Are you alright, Vurg?" Rose asked when Vurg dropped her paw from his arm and covered his mouth with both paws. He kept coughing.

"Vurg?" she said quickly, more concerned.

The old mouse continued to cough deeply and gasp for breath. He looked like he was going to fall, so Rose grabbed him quickly and pulled him to her.

"Help!" She yelled, holding the mouse to her and he coughed into her shoulder. "Some beast, help!"

Rose felt something wet on her shoulder. Looking down, she saw blood where Vurg was resting his head. She wavered at the sight of it and felt Vurg put his arms around her to stop her from falling. The two mice clung to each other grasping for each other's strength.

"Rose?" Ratherwood said quickly as he ran to her side. "What's the matter… Vurg?"

"Ratherwood, he's bleeding!" Rose cried. "He's coughing up blood!"

"What?" the fighter exclaimed as he eased Vurg off of Rose in held him firm against him. Seeing the blood on Rose's gown he turned and looked down at Vurg's paws as the old mouse held them in front of him looking at his own blood. "Vurg, what's happening to you…"

"We need to get him inside the infirmary," Rose said boldly, taking her cloak and wiping the blood from his paws and mouth. "Can you walk, Vurg?"

The old mouse nodded grimly and Ratherwood slipped under his arm for support. Rose trotted off ahead of them, holding her stomach against the motion and slipped into the Abbey to search for her brother.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin walked down the long line of beds in the infirmary to where a large screen was placed across. Taking a deep breath he pulled the curtain back and made his way to the small cot at the end. Vurg was propped up by pillows, looking out the window into the snowy grounds of Redwall. He had been in the infirmary for a week now and showing no signs of improvement.

Settling down on the bed Martin tapped his paw lightly to get his attention.

"Hello Vurg," Martin spoke softly. "How are you feeling today?"

"The same Martin," the old mouse rasped out. Coughing from the small effort, the mouse wiped blood away from his lips with the back of his paw.

"Here," Martin said pouring a beaker of water from the pitcher on the bed stand and handed it to his father's closest friend. Vurg accepted the cup taking a small sip, he coughed again, this time more violently and more blood can up.

Martin frowned. He had never seen this before. Abbess Germaine had never seen it before, nor had Bella or Aryah or Brome. He knew enough from battle that if one was coughing blood the wound was fatal; he hoped it wasn't true in this case.

"You shouldn't be here Martin," Vurg rasped. "They don't know what this is. You have a young one, a wife with a babe on the way, not to mention your own life. You shouldn't be here."

"I'll be fine," Martin said strongly. Taking Vurg's old paw in his he gave it a tight squeeze. "Please don't go old friend."

"If the Dark Forest calls my name, I must," Vurg said. "Would you ever not heed its call?"

"I've been there," Martin confided quietly and remember his grandsire's wise words in his dream. "But it wasn't my time yet."

"And rightly so, young Martin," Vurg nodded. "Look at all you still had to accomplish. What you still have to accomplish. You're a great mouse Martin. Your father would be very proud of you."

Martin pulled back his paw at the comment. Vurg shook his head.

"Don't resent him Martin. It would break his heart."

"I don't remember him to resent him," Martin said quietly, rubbing his forehead against the gray mists that swirled in his memory. "I only know what he did from your tale, and… and an empty hollow feeling."

"He loved you Martin, know that."

"He left me!" Martin said harshly. "I wasn't enough for him. If he loved me so much, why did he leave? Why didn't he want to stay with me? I was his only child, his only son. Why would he not want to stay with me and watch me grow?"

"He couldn't Martin," Vurg said softly. "He had to go…"

"It was a choice, Vurg," Martin said plainly. "He died for his choice. It was an honourable death."

"Is that how you see it Martin?"

"I know he forsook me and left, yes," Martin whispered strongly. "I would never, _will_ never leave my child."

"One day, young Martin, you will understand his choice. One day you will have to decide between your own happiness and the safety of your family. That's what your father did. He choose to forsake his own happiness to ensure you would live another day. That is how much he loved you. That is what he gave his life doing- to keep the ones he loved safe."

The warrior just shook his head.

"Vurg I need to ask you something," Martin breathed. "That lullaby that Lily likes so much. Do you know where I know it from?"

"What can you remember of it?" the old mouse asked, a slow smile creeping onto his features.

"I don't remember much, save the words and some sort of vision of an armory. I've been thinking about it ever since the day before Rose and I were married. Some of the words you said my grandsire told my father are in that song. And the way he described a family is exactly how I described it to Rose when we decided to adopt Lily when we were in Noonvale. How would I have known that?"

"Because you heard all of it many times Martin," Vurg breathed slowly. "Your father always was telling you about a family. He was always telling you he was strong, you were unwavering and together you two would be solid to make up for the loss of your mother. He used to walk around carrying you in the middle of the night telling you that when you would be up crying and your grandmother couldn't take it anymore. He knew you just wanted your mother, but he didn't have her to give to you, so he just walked for hours down the shoreline with you, telling you how a family should be. It was heartbreaking to hear him.

"And as for the lullaby; that was the lullaby your father used to sing to you to put you to sleep. Most nights you were with him making weapons. That's where you are picturing the armory from. You used to fall asleep on the floor of that small cave by the fire where he dried out the ash limbs for the arrows.

"He did the best he could by you, Martin. He loved you the only way he knew how; unconditionally."

Vurg coughed again and choked at the blood that came out on the napkin Martin held to his mouth for him.

"Shhh, Vurg, you need to rest," Martin said, "Don't excite yourself. I need you to get better. Please Vurg, get better."

"Oh you don't need me, young Martin," Vurg rasped out. "I am not long on this world."

"But I do need you Vurg," Martin said, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "You're all I have of my past… of him. Without you, it will truly seem like he's dead. I will have truly lost my father."

"You will never truly lose your father, Martin," Vurg smiled. "He gave you something you will always keep with you. He gave you a warrior's legacy. Two strong paws and brave heart. While you have those, you have him.

"Sit with me, young Martin. No more talk of the past. Tell me, how is young Lily coming with her drawing?"

Martin smiled and conversed lightly with the old mouse as they watch the sun dip below the horizon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose heard the door creek open and footsteps cross the floorboards. Sitting up in the bed, she saw Martin slump down on the chair by the fire. Quietly she got up and knelt before him, looking up at his wearied face in the firelight.

"He's gone, Rose," Martin said quietly, resting a paw on her cheek.

"Martin, I'm sorry," Rose said quietly, resting her head on his lap.

"Germaine is going to take this hard," Martin whispered. "She and Vurg were close."

"Yes," Rose said knowing of the secret attraction between the two old mice.

"We're going to lay him to rest beside Timballisto," Martin said numbly. "So they can be together."

"When?" Rose said.

"Tomorrow," Martin breathed, kissing her headfur and stroking her ears. "We're not sure what caused his lungs to bleed. They want him out of here and buried as quickly as possible so whatever illness it is doesn't spread.

"It was horrible, Rose," Martin continued. "He drowned in front of me. There's nothing I could do for him. He drowned in his own blood."

"Martin, please don't," Rose cried, holding her paw over her mouth as she felt bile rising in her throat. "That's not how I want to remember him. I want to remember him as the kind mouse that used to walk with me in the orchard."

"I'm sorry, darling," Martin sighed and pulled her up into a hug. "Let me take you back to bed."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

"Rose, you really should take it easy," Sister Mena said as she took the large tray out of Rose's paws. "What would Martin say if he saw you exhausting yourself?"

Rose smiled at the kindly Sister and reluctantly gave up the tray. She had joined Columbine in the Abbey kitchens after seeing Lily off to her lessons that morning, hoping to be able to do something to help. It had been two weeks since they had buried Vurg and she and Martin were just getting back into their normal routines again.

The warrior had taken the loss hard. He was quiet and reserved, not wanting to talk to any beast. It had taken a traveler visiting the Abbey to remark on Rose's condition that had brought him out of his mourning. Proudly he had shown her off, grinning from ear to ear when the hedgehog had commented that it looked like she was carrying a male. Rose had only laughed at them and went about her duties. That night Martin was his usual self again.

_"__The seasons change and so must we," he said as he kissed her, before carrying her to bed. "Where there is death, there is also life. I can't focus on the ones I couldn't save and have to be there for the ones I can."_

"The fighters will be hungry when they get back from training today," Mena commented as she kneaded away at some bread dough. "It's a cold one out there today!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Rose said, taking her cloak off the chair and tying it about her shoulders. "They should be home from training soon. I need to wave him in from the wall."

"Started a little tradition, have we?" Columbine laughed, undoing her apron and grabbing her cloak off the wall peg. "Come on Mena; let's get some fresh air with Rose."

"I suppose a little fresh air would be nice," Mena said and adjusted her heavy woolen habit.

Rose rested her paws on her growing belly. She was only halfway through her term and already she was quite large. No beast could argue that she was carrying a large, healthy babe. She smiled proudly as she rubbed the little life inside her.

"Have you felt the babe move yet, Rose," Columbine asked excitedly as the three of them set left the Abbey and struck out for the south wall.

"No, not yet," Rose sighed. "I keep feeling flutters, but no large movements yet."

"Are you sure you should be up on the wall, Rose?" Mena asked as they reached the stairs.

"Oh Mena, I've climbed this wall hundreds of times," Rose scoffed at her as she picked up her skirts and started up the sandstone steps. "Why would today be any different?"

The three mice walked along the ramparts as they looked out over the snow covered woods.

"Mossflower is so beautiful," Rose commented to the two mice. "I can't wait to see what it looks like in the spring."

Columbine smiled happily at her friend. Hearing a loud cackle of laughter below them, the mice turned to see the dibbuns running out of the Great Hall doors after being dismissed from their lessons. Mena snorted a funny laugh as a group of them started making snowballs and throwing them at each other.

"Well I guess we should go get Gonflet and Lily," Columbine sighed as they saw Bella come out of the Great Hall and wag a heavy paw at the pitchers.

"Yes, I'm sure they will have another adventure to tell us," Rose said over her shoulder as she walked towards the stairs. As she reached the top step, she felt her footpaw slip on some ice.

"Rose!" Columbine yelled as she saw her friend grasp at the wall for support, but the snow slipped away from her paws and Rose went tumbling down the stairs backwards, hitting her head hard on the third step and thumping downwards against the unforgiving stone.

"Rose! Rose!"

Rose landed hard in the snow at the bottom of the stairs. Pain flooded through her body as she clutched at her large stomach. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Tears flowed down her cheeks as waves of pain coursed over her. She breathed in hard breaths of air as sharp pains thundered through her belly as she held herself tighter and curled into a ball.

"Rose, are you alright?" Barklad said as he was the first to reach her. When she didn't respond, he started shouting for some beast to get the Abbess. Columbine and Mena dropped to their knees beside her.

"Rose, Rose!" Columbine said frantically, "Please say you're alright…"

"Rose?" Brome said calmly as he knelt beside his sister. "Rose, where does it hurt?"

"Oh Brome," Rose cried looking at him through her tears. "It… ah!" she groaned, holding her stomach as another wave of pain came over her. "Oh, Brome, the mouseling…"

"Easy, Rose," Brome said, laying a shaking paw on her tightened stomach. He felt the muscles contract as she groaned again and he looked at her wide eyed. "Oh, seasons, no…"

"What is it Brome?" Aryah said sternly as she came up behind her son. Laying a paw on Rose and immediately pulled back. "Rose? Rose, daughter does the babe feel like it has moved? Rose, answer me!"

"Mother it hurts!" Rose cried in the snow.

"Did the babe move Aryah?" the small voice of Abbess Germaine said quickly. Rose opened her eyes to see the wise healer place her paws on her heaving stomach. Rose let out another yell of pain as it waved over her.

"We need to get her inside the infirmary," the Abbess said quietly to the creatures closest to Rose. "If it turns, she will lose the babe.

"Barklad, go find Martin now! Tell him what's happened. Bring him back here immediately!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sensing some beast trying to get the jump on him from behind, Martin swung his sword at head height as he turned, bringing it down fast, but pulling up when he saw Barklad's astonished face.

"Hellsgates, Barky!" Martin yelled as he dropped the blade from his paws so he didn't catch the squirrel on his follow through. "I could have killed you!"

"What's going on Barklad," Gonff called from the side, "You know better than to drop into a wheel!"

"Martin, you have to get back to Redwall quickly!" the squirrel said, frantically pulling at the warrior's paw.

"Hold on, Barklad, just wait a moment," Martin chuckled as he bent down to pick up his sword from the snow. "Has the south wall fallen or something?"

"The wall didn't fall, but your wife fell from it!"

Martin's knees gave out and he slumped into the snow. Breathing heavy he looked up at the squirrel.

"What did you say?"

"Rose was up on the wall with Columbine and Mena and she slipped on some ice," Barklad said quickly as he tried to pull the stunned warrior to his footpaws. The other fighters started gathering up their things. Gonff, Lis and Ratherwood came up to support Martin who had paled to the same colour as the snow.

"What do you mean slipped, Barklad?" Martin breathed, "Slipped where?"

"On the steps. She went head over tail down them. I was on the east rampart. I saw the whole thing."

"Is she alright?" Martin asked as he took a shaky step towards the squirrel.

"No, Martin. The Abbess sent me for you right away. They think she is going to lose the babe."

Martin slumped down again in the snow, fighting back blackness in his eyes. Burying his face in his paws, he heard muffled sounds of voices asking questions.

"Barky, this had better not be some joke…" Gonff yelled.

"It's not a joke, Gonff," Barklad replied. "I ran as fast as I could to her. By the time any of us got to her she was at the bottom of the stairs in the snow holding her stomach and groaning."

"That's not helping, Barklad," Ratherwood growled as he put an arm around Martin and helped the warrior to his footpaws.

"What else, Barky," Martin pressed in a hushed breath.

"The Abbess was in her apartments luckily and came out right away. She thought the babe had moved. She wants you back right away, Martin."

But before he had finished Martin was already off and running to Redwall.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mena, Cecily and Columbine were all standing in front of the infirmary doors with Brome, Grumm and Dinny when Martin and his friends ran up the stairs.

"Where is she?" Martin gasped.

"She with the Abbess and my mother," Brome said quickly. "They won't let any others in."

"Columbine what happened?" Gonff whispered quickly in her ear as she fell into his arms. She was about to answer when Rose let out a scream from the other side of the heavy doors.

"Rose!" Martin breathed and tried to get through to the doors.

"No, Martin, you can't," Cecily said sternly standing in front of the door and biting her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Cecily, why is she screaming?" Martin pleaded. When the Sister only shook her head, he turned to Brome. "Brome, what is happening in there?"

"Martin…" Brome started and cringed when cry scream sounded, this time weaker and more mournful.

"She must be laboring, Martin," Columbine said quietly into Gonff's shoulder. "She's too early…"

"No!" Martin yelled pushing past Brome and Cecily, getting his paw on the handle just as Ratherwood, Lis, Dinny and Grumm pulled him back.

"Let me go to her!" Martin exclaimed. "I need to be with her!"

"She'll be losing the babe, laddie-buck," Lis breathed. "They'll let you in when its time."

"No, no," Martin whispered as he slumped against his friends. "She can't be."

"I knew we shouldn't have gone up onto that wall," Mena fussed, wringing her hands. "Oh why didn't she listen to me?"

"Hush, Mena," Gonff hissed as he saw Martin break away from the others and start pacing in the hallway, rubbing his face with his paws.

**oh no... bet you never thought this could happen... Martin foreshadowed it in the previous chapter... he told her to be careful on the stairs... why will Rose never listen...**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

"This can't be happening," Martin breathed as he continued to pace the hall. "Some beast- tell me this isn't happening!"

"Martin, please," Brome said softly as he tried to put an arm around the warrior's shoulder. "Please, come sit down…"

"I'm not going to sit down, Brome," Martin snapped, shrugging off the healer's paw. "You're a healer- get in there and save my child!"

"Martin, there's nothing we can do," Cecily said quickly. "If Rose's body has gone into birthing from the trauma there is nothing we can do to stop it…"

"No!" Martin yelled at them. "There has to be something we can do!"

Leaning against the wall, the warrior slid down the cold stone until he was sitting on the floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest he buried his head in his arms. Ratherwood sighed deeply and went to his friend's side, sitting down and rubbing his back.

"How?" Martin whispered to the fighter. "Ratherwood, how did you get through this?"

"You just do, Martin," the fighter whispered back, putting his arm around him. "It's hard, but you get through it."

"Martin, there will be other babes," Cecily piped up, trying to be optimistic.

"Are you daft, Cecily?" Lis growled at her. "Why would you say something like that…"

"I am only trying to point out that this is only one babe and they will have others…"

"Yous bezt not sayz anymorez Cecy," Dinny said, shaking his digging claw at her. "Tis 'orrible thang goings on 'ere…"

"Why is it quiet?" Gonff asked quickly, causing them all to be quiet.

Martin's head flew up. Silence. Rose wasn't crying or screaming anymore. Everything was quite. Instantly his mind flew back to Noonvale and Pallum's words:

"_The babe was stuck and she couldn't take the pain anymore. I could her screaming, and then all went quiet."_

"No," Martin breathed jumping to his footpaws. "No, no, no! Not her too!"

"He lied!" Martin yelled, looking down at Ratherwood like he knew what he was talking about. "He lied! He said we would both live!"

"Martin what are you talking about?" Ratherwood asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"He said it was my greatest challenge, but he said we would both live!" Martin said angrily, striding towards the infirmary door again. "He lied!"

"Easy, laddie-buck," Lis said grabbing Martin by the arm so he couldn't go forward.

"Take your paw off me Lis," Martin growled at him coldly. He was getting angry now, he was done with sorrow. He was getting angry and he could feel the red climbing in his eyes.

"No, Martin," Gonff said quickly, pushing Columbine aside and stepping in front of his friend. "Don't Martin, there is nothing you can do if…"

"Say Gonff!" Martin yelled quickly, grabbing the mousethief by the collar and pulling him to about an inch from his face. "Just say it, I dare you!"

The tension in the air was broken when the door opened and Abbess Germaine came out.

Martin looked up at the old mouse, sorrow filling his body again and forcing the red mists from his eyes. Quickly, he released Gonff and shock Lis' paw off his arm and ran to the Abbess to grab her paws.

"Germaine, has she… did she…"

"No, warrior," Germaine said quietly, smiling and patting his paw. "You have yourself a very strong wife and babe in there. The mouseling didn't turn. Rose and the babe are fine."

Relief coursed through the warrior and he let out a shuddering sigh.

"Rose and the babe are just fine," the Abbess said loudly to the group.

"But the screams, Mother Abbess?" Columbine breathed. "What was Rose screaming from?"

"I was binding her ribs," Germaine said matter-of-factly. "She broke two one her right side from what I can feel. And she has a horrible head pain from where she hit her head. Aryah believes it has re-aggravated an old injury of some sort."

"Can I see her?" Martin breathed.

"She is resting right now," the Abbess said, giving his paw a squeeze. "Give her some time to sleep Martin and then you may see her. Leave her with her mother for now.

"Dinny and Grumm, I need you to help dig up some dirt to put on those stairs. We don't need another beast slipping on them and injuring themselves," Germaine ordered, trying to put the worried group back to normality. "Cecily and Columbine come with me and let's start discussing how we are going to depict Rose in our great tapestry.

"Oh and Brome?"

"Yes, Mother Abbess?"

"Go find your niece and reassure her, her mother is fine," Germaine said over her shoulder. "I'm sure she is beside herself with worry."

"Lily didn't see Rose fall did she?" Martin asked quietly.

"Martin, the whole Abbey saw," Germaine clucked at him as the group walked away leaving Martin alone with Gonff, Ratherwood and Lis.

The warrior sighed a deep sigh and settle on the bench at the wall.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, shaking his head against all the emotions coursing through him. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't Martin," Gonff said quickly, sitting down beside him. "It was nothing."

"Gonff I was going to kill you," Martin said plainly looking at the ceiling. "If you had said Rose was dead, I would have killed you."

"Do you think I'm that daft?" Gonff scoffed at him. "I wasn't going to say anything like that to you, matey."

The infirmary door creaked open and Aryah stuck her head out and looked about the hall for Martin. Seeing the warrior sitting on the bench with his friends, she smiled and beckoned him to her.

"She's asleep Martin," Aryah said kindly, noting the worried creases on his brow. "But come see for your own eyes that they are safe."

Martin nodded and slipped into the room with his mother-in-law.

Gonff, Lis and Ratherwood watched the door close in front of them.

"I thought you were a dead beast Gonff," Lis said quietly as the three turned to leave. "When Martin grabbed you, I thought you were done for."

"So did I, matey," Gonff sighed. "He's always been able to control his bloodwrath before…"

"His heart controls it," Ratherwood interjected. "And his heart was breaking."

"Who was he talking about that lied to him?" Lis asked as they descended the stairs to the Great Hall.

"I have no idea," Ratherwood said plainly. "But it was some beast that told him they were both going to live. The question should be who said it, but what are they going to live through?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aryah led him down the rows of beds to the one closest to the window where Rose was asleep under a warm quilt.

Martin knelt beside her, kissing her headfur and laying a gentle paw on her rounded belly.

"Thank the seasons, they are alright," he whispered, leaning his head on the pillow next to hers. "I don't know what I would have done."

"They are both strong, Martin," Aryah said quietly.

"I told her to be careful on the stairs," Martin sighed. "Why won't she listen to me?"

"Because she's Rose!" Aryah laughed. "She is just as adventurous and brave as you, Martin. Isn't that what you love her so much?"

"Yes," Martin smiled. "But all the same, I wished she would listen to me once in a while."

"There is something I want to talk to you about Martin," Aryah said softly, changing the subject.

"What is it, Aryah," Martin said, kissing Rose on the nose and turning to the mousewife.

"The Abbess and I are worried, Martin," Aryah started gently. "Rose is carrying quite large. The mouseling has taken a lot out of her from the start and I noticed she has been tiring easier each day."

"I'll make her rest more," Martin nodded. "I'll keep her off her paws…"

"No, Martin," Aryah said plainly. "You must do the opposite. You must keep her moving. If the babe keeps growing the way it is, it will be a hard birth for her. She is of small build and this is her first babe. The birthing will be a challenge for her. We must have her fit enough to last the length of it."

Martin stared blank faced at the mousewife, letting the words sink in. He took a long sigh and looked over where he was still resting his paw on her stomach. She was right. Rose was quite large.

"I thought a babe would only grow as large as the mother's body would allow?" Martin said, remembering Rose assuring him of that fact in Noonvale when he had these secret fears.

"Usually, yes," Aryah chuckled. "But your babe seems to have other ideas."

Martin sighed again and Aryah patted him on the shoulder.

"Rest here with her Martin," Aryah said, motioning to the bed beside them. "You must be exhausted from worry. Wait here until she wakes up, and then you can take her home once the Abbess has given her another go over."

Quietly the mousewife let herself out of the infirmary and left the two mice to rest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin had put Lily to bed that night insisting that Rose relax. The little maid went happily to bed, telling Martin stories of her day with her friends and how excited she was that she was going to be a sister. Martin laughed and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he closed the chamber door.

Walking down the hallway to their chamber, Martin opened the door to see Rose getting ready for her bath he had insisted she take after her stressful day. Seeing him come in, Rose smiled and laughed.

"Oh Martin, just in time!" she said as she turned in her shift. "I can't reach the back tie. I need your help to undo it."

Martin smiled and strode across the room to her, turning her and pulling the strings loose. The shift fell easily to the ground and the warrior carefully untied the tight bind around her tender ribs.

"I don't know how it's possible," Martin whispered at her as he took all of her in now that she was totally exposed to his eyes. "But you are even more beautiful than you were before."

"Oh Martin, how can you say that," Rose rolled her eyes at him as she unbraided her headfur, completely at ease at her nakedness in front of him. "I'm the size of a cottage!"

"You're supposed to be," Martin smiled, placing a paw on her rounding belly. "You're growing our mouseling in there." Pulling her close, he whispered, "I hope you don't mind it. I want to see you in this condition often."

Rose smiled at the thought of it and rubbed her belly happily. "I don't mind at all, my warrior."

"Good," Martin smiled and started to take off his jerkin and shirt, laying them on the chair. Going to Rose, he picked her up gently and stepped into the warm water.

"Martin, what are you doing?" Rose laughed as he settled her in his lap.

"Bathing. Why what are you doing?" He chuckled as he leaned back in the water, letting it lap over his aching shoulder. Opening one of his eyes, he chuckled at her, "Oh, you thought you were going to get the water all to yourself did you?"

"Maybe," Rose giggled and leaned back against his strong chest. Martin put his paws around her and sighed.

"You are getting larger," he groaned.

"Of course I am Martin!" Rose laughed. "Your babe is only going to get bigger!"

"I know. I am just worried about you, Rose."

"Martin, I will be fine. Trust me, warrior. I feel happy and healthy."

"No more walking on the walls, Rose," Martin said sternly as he picked up the terry cloth and started washing her shoulders. "I mean it. No stairs without some beast helping you."

"Yes," Rose breathed. She had already gotten an earful from the Abbess and her mother before she was allowed to leave the infirmary that afternoon. "I'm sorry I caused you to worry, Martin."

"Worry?" He said, pulling her face up to his, "Hellsgates, Rose, my heart stopped! When Barky dropped in and said that you had fallen I dropped to the forest floor. Then when he said Germaine thought you were going to lose the babe… Rose, I thought I was going to die."

"We're fine, Martin," Rose smiled, easing a paw over his furrowed brow.

"Luckily," he frowned at her. "Rose, what if you had lost the babe? All for what? All for the sake of waving at me coming out through the trees?"

"I know, Martin," Rose said defensively. "You don't need to remind me of the danger that just happened. You don't think I was scared? I've never been so scared before in my life!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, Rose," Martin backed down not wanting her to get worked up. "It just terrified me and I've never felt like that. I've never felt fear. I'm learning how to deal with it."

"What do you mean, learning how to deal with it?" Rose pressed curiously.

"Rose every time you stumble or take a deep breath, my heart skips a beat," Martin sighed. "I am used to always being in control, but with this, well… I can't control what is happening to you and the babe. I feel useless against what might happen and that scares me."

"What might happen, Martin?"

"Yes, Rose," Martin said pulling her in close and feeling her large belly. "You are only halfway through your term and look at the size of you. Germaine and your mother are already worried about the size of the babe and that scares me. What if it grows too large for you?

"Rose, what if I lose you?" he continued, taking a shuddering breath. "My father had to raise me after losing my mother and I don't think I could do it. I don't think I could look at something every day knowing that it killed you. And that is to say you even were able to deliver it! What if I lose you both?"

"Martin," Rose hushed. "Enough of this talk. I want you to stop. I am fine. Your babe is fine and soon enough you will be holding our mouseling in your paws. I promise you, I will not die in birthing and will deliver a healthy, albeit large, babe for you. You have my word, warrior, so stop worrying."

Martin smiled at her and nodded. She was right, she was healthy and he knew she was strong. Letting out a sigh he kissed both of her paws.

"If you say so, darling."

"I do," Rose sighed and started rubbing his sword arm. Martin smiled and moaned at the familiar gesture. It's what she always did when she wanted something.

"Yes, Rose?" he chuckled and kiss the side of her neck. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Possibly," Rose mused as he continued a trail of kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

"And what would that be," Martin said huskily in her ear. "Because I know what you could help me with."

"Martin, we can't," Rose smiled as he placed his kisses towards her other shoulder.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered. "Like the other night. Rose, I'll be gentle, I promise…"

"Martin, we can't," Rose sighed as he felt around her body in the warm water, being careful not to bump her ribs. "We let ourselves get too carried away the other night…"

"Please Rose," Martin pleaded. "I need you…"

"Martin, you know we can't," Rose shivered as he nipped her lightly below her ear. "I'm carrying your babe."

"I know that," Martin said gruffly and pulled her hips closer to him. "It's all I can think about. All I can think about is how beautiful you are now that you're carrying. You're beautiful and soft and warm… Seasons Rose, this isn't fair…"

"Take you mind off it, warrior," Rose giggled, intrigued that she was able to stir him up this much even in her condition. "Think of something else."

"You started it," Martin breathed, reluctantly leaning back in the water.

"I know, Martin," Rose sighed, looking over her shoulder at the disgruntled look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Not half as sorry as those fighters are going to be tomorrow in training," Martin jested with a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to be growling like a badger again."

"Oh no you won't!" Rose laughed. "Come morning, you will be happy as a lark again to know that you are another day closer to holding your mouseling."

"Ah, you're probably right Rose," Martin smiled at her and brushed her headfur off her shoulder where there was a bruise from her fall. He frowned as he touched the mark gently and she flinched.

"Rose, no more stairs, ever."

"Oh Martin, we aren't going into this again?"

"I'm seri…"

"And I am too," Rose said strongly. "Enough, already."

"Fine," Martin relented. "Enough about the stairs."

"Good, now can we talk about something more important, like what we are going to name the babe," Rose smiled.

"Already?" Martin laughed. "You want to figure out names already?"

"Why not?" Rose giggled. "What name do you want to name it if it's a maid?"

"Well, I think we had better stick with the flower theme," Martin mussed, smiling at Rose and rubbing her belly. "I have a Rose and a Lily… what other flower should I have?"

"Well there's cornflower, marigold, daisy…"

"Alright, maybe not!" Martin laughed. "What else have you got?"

"Well there is one other one…"

"What is that Rose?"

"Marcena," she said quietly, rubbing her large belly. "I liked Marcena. Marcey for short."

"I like it," he mused. "It sounds perfect to me."

Rose smiled at his praise.

"Marcena it is, if it's a maid," Martin said. "And what shall we call it if it's a male?"

"How about Luke, after your father?" Rose suggested smiling.

"No," Martin said, the smile dropping from his face.

"Martin…"

"I said no Rose," Martin said sternly. "Do you have any family names for males in your line?"

"I like Luke," Rose pressed.

"And I said no. We both have to agree on this I think."

"Then I will name him after you. He can be another Martin."

"That might get confusing," Martin smiled at her. "I think we need to at least skip a generation…"

"Well, what other names are in your family?" Rose asked.

"I only know of Martin and Luke," the warrior sighed. "I don't know who my great-grandsire was."

"So then we're back at Luke again…"

"Rose, I said no!" Martin growled and got out of the water. Picking up a drying robe he tied it around his middle and pulled a towel around his neck before slumping down in a chair by the fire. "I can't name my son that Rose, I'm sorry."

"But why Martin?" Rose asked. "He was your father…"

"Let's think on this another night," Martin said quickly changing the subject.

"Alright," Rose sighed. "But I think it's the most important name we pick out."

"Why would that be?" Martin chuckled as he looked at her lounging in the water with her headfur floating all around her and her hazel eyes sparkling in the firelight.

Wordlessly, Martin got up and walked to the tub. Holding out his paw to her, Rose smiled at him and allowed him to help her out. Gently he wrapped a drying robe around her shoulders, folding it across her large belly and carefully tying the cord. Pulling her headfur out, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Why do we need to pick a male name so badly, Rose?" he pressed cupping her face in his paws.

"Don't you know Martin?" Rose smiled, taking his paws and putting them on her large stomach. "Do you really think a maid would grow this large? Or survive the fall I had from the wall?"

"Rose…"

"We need to pick a male name, Martin," she continued to smile brightly at him. "We need to have a name for your son."

"You're carrying our son?" Martin said, his breath catching in his throat. "Rose, how do you know that…"

"Just a feeling Martin," she shrugged. "I've just always had a feeling it was a male. I've always felt like I've been carrying your son."

"Our son," Martin corrected her and opened her robe so he could feel her large belly. "He will be our son, Rose."

"Yes, well he will still carry your name in his title," Rose sighed deeply and shifted her weight on her footpaws. "We don't need to decide on a name tonight, but will you please think on Luke for a name? It would greatly honour his memory."

"I will think on it, but I won't promise I'll warm up to it," Martin whispered noting the fatigue settling in her eyes. "You're tired, Rose. You need to go to bed."

"I know," she said discarding her drying robe and picking up the loose nightgown she laid out. Martin took it from her paws and gently slipped it over her head. Rose giggled and took the ties from his paws. "I thought you were only good at taking these things off?"

"That was before," Martin chuckled. Leaning down he whispered to the life growing inside her. "Your Mama is sometimes never happy, little one."

Rose laughed as Martin gallantly picked her up, twirling her around before laying her softly on their warm bed. Rose sighed as she snuggled into the large pillows, relishing the softness of them as Martin pulled up the blankets around her.

"But she has the most beautiful voice," he continued to talk to mouseling inside her. "You will hear it soon enough when she sings you to sleep." He said, placing a kiss on her belly and causing Rose to laugh and smile at him. "Why don't you sing a song now, Rose?"

"And which one would you like to hear?"

"Ah, it's not for me," Martin smiled over his shoulder, as he walked towards the hearth. "Ask the little one."

"Which one would you like to hear?" Rose whispered, rubbing her belly. She thought for a moment and then started to sing her Noonvale song that Martin loved so much. Martin stopped what he was doing and leaned against the mantle, smiling as he listened to her tune.

"That song will always remind me of you," Martin sighed, turning and picking up some firewood. "It will always remind me of how you tamed those bees with your voice. I think it was then that I realized I loved you."

Rose smiled and opened her mouth to respond when she felt an odd feeling in her stomach. It was small at first, one of the flutters she had felt before, and then a large movement rippled across her stomach.

"Martin!" Rose gasped, putting both her paws on her rounding belly. "Come here!"

"What is it?" Martin said placing two more logs on the fire and wiping the water out of his ears with the towel he had tossed across his neck. Walking over to the bed, he noticed she was only wearing one of her light nightgowns and her headfur was still damp from her bath. "Are you cold? I can get another blanket…"

"No, you silly, come here!" She said excitedly as she grabbed his paw and put placed it on her belly.

"Rose, what on…" he started, but stopped as he felt a tiny motion under his paw. His eyes widened and he dropped to the bed beside her. "Is that…"

"That's our babe moving!" Rose exclaimed happily grinning from ear to ear. Taking his other paw, she paced it on the other side of her belly and started to hum again. Martin jumped slightly as the movement rippled under his paws again, causing a large smile on his face.

"He likes your voice," Martin said softly, dropping a kiss on his wife's belly. The ripple happened again and Rose laughed merrily.

"He likes your touch," she laughed.

"Rose, I've never felt anything like this before," Martin breathed. "I have no words for it, except that I love you." He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, you will never know."

Lying down beside her on the bed, he pulled the covers over them and curled up behind her, snuggling his face into her soft headfur breathing in the smell of roses. Placing his paw firmly on her belly he smiled, drifting off to sleep at the feel of their child's steady kicks.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Four ships bobbed silently off the eastern coast in the still late winter night. Clunide sat in his quarters of the _Justwrek_, sharpening his blades and dipping them in the black wolfsbane liquid in a nearby jar. They had arrived and in a fortnight, they would be at the big red castle his seer had found this Martin. In fourteen days, the red eyes would be dead.

**You didn't really think that Rose would miscarry did you? Not after they what they've already been through. Besides, the seer saw the babe... and other important things...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Wow, are we already on Chapter 38? Time is flying! Some key themes to remember when reading this chapter are the dreams... remembering who does what key to understanding something that will happen. Also, you get a little bit of an insight as to how Heranic is played... well on to the chapter- They are high intensity from here on in!**

Chapter 38

Ratherwood crossed the Abbey grounds quickly on his way to the gatehouse. Looking up at the moon starting to rise in the sky, he chuckled and griped the handle of the basket tighter. The evening was still young, but he had to get there before Rose went to bed. It had been almost a month since she had fallen off the wall and she was getting quite tired at night. Martin had said some nights she went to bed right after the evening meal. He smiled as he could feel the softness of the snow under his paws. It was almost spring; it wouldn't be long now.

He trotted up the steps of the gatehouse and knocked on the door. He smiled brightly when Rose answered the door.

"Evening, Rose!" Ratherwood said cheerfully as he stood on the steps to the gatehouse holding a basket.

Rose smiled at the fighter and looked up into the sky. A full moon.

"You never do miss a draw do you?" she chuckled and held the door open for him. "You're early though this time, Ratherwood."

"Wanted to make sure Lily was still going to be up," he said with a wink. "She's quite good at the Heranic and you and Martin may need some help tonight."

"Oh, Ratherwood, you know I'm not going to play that silly game," Rose laughed and closed the door. "What's in the haversack?"

"Oh, you'll see," he said with another wink. "Might as well leave that door ajar, Rose. The others will be along soon."

"And what are the stakes tonight, Ratherwood?" Martin chuckled as he leaned over Lily's shoulder at the table, helping her with some inscriptions. "What's Gonff got up his sleeve?"

"I hope its sugared damsons!" Lily said excitedly.

"It might be something better than that, Lily," Ratherwood chuckled. "But first you've got to get your Mama to play."

"Why, who are we short?" Martin asked, pouring his friend a mug of ale and handing it to him.

"Oh, no beast," Ratherwood said nonchalantly, discarding the basket on the table and walking over to sit by the fire, his haversack still on his back.

"What is he up to?" Rose whispered in Martin's ear.

"I have no idea!" Martin laughed. "Ratherwood, why are you acting like you just pinched a pie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the fighter smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

Martin was going to respond when the door to the gatehouse opened and a small army of creatures flooded into the main room, all holding either a basket or sack in their paws.

"What is going on?" Rose smiled as she looked about at the creatures settling themselves about the room. Columbine came up to her with a big smile on her face.

"Ready to play a game Rose?"

"What kind of game are you talking about?" Rose smiled, placing her paw on her belly. Picking up on her excitement, the babe landed her a hefty kick in the ribs.

"Ratherwood, did you not tell them yet?" Lis said coming up beside Martin and taking the untouched ale cup from his paws and taking a drink. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Tell us what?" Martin laughed, looking at his now empty paw. "Already spit in that, mate," he added to Lis with a wink.

The fighter looked down into the ale and shrugged.

"Ah well, I've drank worse."

"Will some beast please tell me what is going on?" Rose chuckled, looking around the room.

"We have gifts for the mouseling, Rose," Bella smiled at her. "And we know that you and Martin won't readily accept any tokens…"

"So we thought of a way that you have to," Gonff said, coming through the doorway with a long parcel held underneath his arm. "You're going to play Heranic for what you get!"

Martin laughed heartily as Rose and Lily watched Florgin set up the cloth.

"Right, so this is how it's going to go," he smiled as Ratherwood led the little family to the table and sat them down on the chairs. "A beast will roll the que like always and then each of you will take turns rolling the set. If you match the set, you get the beast's gift that rolled the que…"

"And if you mismatch," Lis said cheerfully as he put an empty cup in front of Martin. "The warrior here has to drink."

"Thank the seasons we have Lily!" Martin laughed and kissed Rose on the side of her head. "Or I think I would be very drunk, very quickly…"

"Drunk, mate?" Skipper boomed, coming through the doorway with Flisk, as they both carried a large item under a cloak. Setting the item down gently, he pulled a canteen from his belt and poured its contents into the cup. "Can't get drunk of Hot Root Soup!"

"Don't lose, you two," Martin laughed as he grimaced in anticipation of the hot drink.

"I'll go first," Florgin said, picking up the que and placing it in the cup. "Mine's the best gift anyways," he added with a wink.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose hummed as she organized all the new gifts in the nursery the following morning. Picking up a pile of beautifully sewn blankets from Bella, she walked over to the new rosewood cradle and placed them inside. She smiled as she felt the polish wood under her paws. It was stained to a deep mahogany and ornately carved at the head and foot. The cradle was a gift from Skipper and all the otters at Camp Willow. Rose chuckled to herself as she remembered the look of relief on Martin's face when she had won the set and Skipper unveiled the prize.

_"__It's like you read my mind, Skip," Martin laughed when Rose and Lily jumped up to look at the cradle. "I couldn't even figure out where to begin making one of those!"_

_ "__Didn't have to read your mind, mate," Skipper chuckled at him. "We could hear you swearing all the way at the Camp!"_

Turning, Rose went to the chest by the door and opened it. Kneeling down she started putting the small mouseling robes from the Brothers and Sisters of Redwall inside with the others she had already sewn. She smiled as she held up the last one. It had been a gift from her mother. It was a dark blue robe, longer than the others and heavily embroidered with gold and silver thread. A presentation robe. She smiled at the thought of her dressing their little mouseling in it on the day of its presentation to the Abbey made her heart glow. She pictured Lily hardly able to control herself jumping beside them and Martin standing with her, his eyes full of love and pride.

"Soon little one," she said rubbing her belly as the babe rolled excitedly inside her. "Soon."

Rolling back into a sitting position Rose pulled over a basket full of tokens and toys. She smiled at the gifts. Coloured blocks from Ratherwood, a gem stone from Dinny that reflected rainbows when it was held to a light, a tapping set from Lis… the list went on. Rose got awkwardly back to her footpaws and placed the basket in the center of the room beside a large floor cushion from Abbess Germaine.

_"__Every beast always thinks of the babe and never of the mother that has to sit on the floor and play with it," she chided them all as Rose opened her gift._

She sighed happily and went to the corner were Gonff and Florgin's gifts were hanging from the hooks on the wall. Florgin had sewn a carrying sash for the little one so Martin could strap him to his back and traipse around with the babe so Rose could rest.

_"__I remember my mom using one for Flintin," Florgin said as he helped but it across Martin's back. "This way her paws were always free to chase me!"_

_ "__I didn't know you could sew!" Martin had laughed at him._

_ "__Had to learn how to fix our clothes somehow after the old one hit the Gates," he said halfheartedly. "Talent's going to better use know though."_

Beside it hung a satchel. Rose opened the flap and pulled out a beautiful leather bound journal. It was from Gonff, Columbine and Gonflet.

_"__Just a little keepsake the young one can use to write down his… hers… whatever it is… journey's," the mousethief added with a wink. "You all can make entries in it until its old enough, then he… she… it over and write down hi… I mean its own thoughts."_

Holding the journal to her heart Rose walked over to the south windows and sighed. The sun was rising higher in the sky and it was almost time for the mid-day meal. Martin still wasn't back to take her for her walk. Turning back to the room Rose placed the folio on the chest and walked over to the opposite corner where more gifts were piled. A small bow and arrow from Amber and the squirrels, a wooden sword from Denno, a sling pouch from Beau. Then she noticed the little beaded bag sitting quietly against the wall.

_"__He had started making this for the young one," Denno said quietly, handing the beaded bag to Rose and Martin. "It's not finished, but I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it all the same."_

Reaching inside the bag, Rose held a little item in her paw. The tiny rattle was not finished. It had not been sanded or smoothed, stained or polished. It was simply carved into its shape. On the handle he had carved a "V" for his name. Rose smiled and felt a small flutter in stomach, like a paw going around her shoulders.

"I know little one," Rose whispered. "I wish he was here too."

Wiping the tears from her eyes from her paw, Rose held the rattle to her heart and quickly walked out of the nursery. She had to thank him. Trotting quickly down the stairs and over to the door, she threw a heavy red cloak over her shoulders and left the gatehouse. She knew that she should have gotten Martin to go with her, but she was only going to be quick and wanted a private moment with Vurg. Pulling her hood up to avoid any attention, Rose crossed the Abbey grounds quickly and slipped out of the open east gate into the woods.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We're lost you fouls!" Clunide yelled at his captains from inside his tent. "A fortnight. My seer made it to the red palace in a fortnight and we have been traveling for a month and can't find it!"

"We should be there soon, lord," Holback said quickly. "We have an army…"

"Of able bodied beasts!" Clunide shouted, knocking over the table.

"It's all the fog, sire," Crosnitch started. "We keep getting turned around in the fog."

"Hang the fog!" Clunide snarled. "We're sea beasts- we know how to navigate through fog!"

A big bodied weasel ducked in the tent flap and bowed quickly to Clunide.

"Lord, there's a village up ahead," he chuckled. "Might be good to get a little fighting in before…"

"No!" Clunide snarled. "And attract the red eyes attention? You all saw what he did to my last two crews. My order still stands- we move in secret, we do not attack.

"Besides," Clunide continued. "I want his babe and he won't be bringing it out on a march even if we did flush him out. We must make it to the red palace in secret and engage them by surprise."

"Yes Lord," the weasel said and promptly left the tent.

"Now, some beast is going to tell me where…"

"We are in Mossflower," a raspy voice sounded from the corner. "You are but a light march away."

Clunide turned to the seer. His eye was closed and he was wrapped in his black cloak.

"Move quickly west," the pine marten hissed. "She is outside the walls."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The woods were quiet and peaceful as Rose walked through the trees towards the northerners' graves. The air was warm and the snow damp beneath her footpaws as she trudged forward stoically. Coming to a slight hill in the landscape she smiled as she looked up at the apex to where an old oak stood watch over the two stone heads.

"Good morning, Vurg," Rose said sweetly as she approached the grave. "I've come for our morning walk."

"Denno gave Martin and I the rattle you were making for the mouseling, Vurg," Rose whispered as she brushed the snow of the top of the stone. "It's beautiful, my friend. Thank-you."

With a sigh Rose sat down between the two graves and looked to the north with them over the landscape. Smiling she placed a light paw on Timballisto's grave.

"And how are you today, Timbal?" She said, using his nickname. "You missed quite the gathering last night. Martin still can't believe you used to drink that hot root soup with Skipper- he had one mouthful last night and he turned green!"

Rose smiled as she felt the babe move inside her belly.

"Oh, it's an active day today is it?" she mused, rubbing her stomach. "Now settle down so we can have a rest with our friends. Mama's tired after her walk."

A light breeze blew from the west sending a chill down her spin.

_Run_, she heard a voice say in her mind. Instantly she straightened up and looked around at the peaceful forest.

_Run_, the voice whispered again, this time more urgently.

Getting awkwardly to her footpaws, Rose did as the voice bade, but she quickly slowed to a walk. She was exhausted. Taking deep breaths she struck out as fast as her tired limps would carry her over the snow.

_Walk faster_, the voice sounded again.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Rose grumbled back at the voice. The babe gave her a great kick, knocking on of her still tender ribs. Rose gave a cry of pain and fell to her knees.

_Quiet, they'll hear you._

Rose took deep breaths. The chill down her spin was colder now. She could almost feel a paw on her back.

_Get up and run_.

"I can't!" Rose cried out. Putting her paw on her belly, she rubbed it gently, trying to settle the turning babe. Slowly, its movement subsided and she was able to get to her footpaws.

_Good, now run_.

Rose half jogged, half walked forward through the trees. Hearing a rumble overhead she looked up to see a storm blowing in from the south. The wind was warm and heavy, a crisp sweet scent blowing in on the breeze. Rose breathed in the smell deeply. Oranges. She could smell oranges.

Looking back over her shoulder, Rose stopped to see the warm air causing the snow to fog upwards behind her.

_Don't look at the fog,_ a different voice whispered to her. _Keep coming forward._

Slowly the mousemaid walked over the snow covered floor, weaving her way through the trees as she was trailed by a long line of thick fog.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rose?" Martin yelled when he entered the gatehouse. He was late to take her for her walk around the Abbey grounds after being detained by Bella, Amber and Germaine. He had brought some firewood into the Abbess' apartments and caught them planning a presentation feast for when Rose delivered their mouseling. He awed by the formality of it all, but Bella was insistent.

_"__Mossflower has always received its warrior's babes this way,"_ _she said smiling at her old memories. "You must formally acknowledge the babe as your own. Every creature present has the right to view the mouseling. Then, we feast!"_

Martin smiled at their bantering back and forth as the females hashed out the details. He had laughed merrily and slipped out the door, leaving them to their planning.

The warrior looked about the vacant main room and peeked into the kitchen.

_Ah, she must be in the nursery_, he smiled to himself and bounded up the stairs.

"Rose!" Martin called again once he reached the top. Striding down the hallway, he looked in Lily's room out of habit and then continued to down to the nursery.

"Rose, I'm sorry I'm late," Martin started as he walked into the chamber. "You wouldn't believe the… Rose?"

Martin looked around the empty room. Where was she?

"Rose!" Martin yelled louder this time as he turned out of the nursery and strode into their chamber. It was empty as well.

"Where are you, my darling?" Martin breathed. Turning to leave, the warrior felt a breeze come through the room. Puzzled at the feel of a draft, he turned to see one of the west windows had been left open a crack. He smiled and chuckled to himself. Rose always tried to have fresh air in the house. Quickly he walked over to the window and pulled it shut, but as he turned Martin felt a cold chill run down his spine.

_Hurry_, a voice said in his head. Instantly Martin turned; his instincts alerts as he scanned the room.

_You're wasting time._

There was something familiar about the voice that Martin couldn't put his paw on.

_Hurry, she can't run fast enough._

_Rose_, Martin thought quickly and dashed out of the gatehouse towards the Great Hall in search of his wife.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Keep going_, the voice coaxed Rose onward. She was tired and bent over. Stopping beside a tree, she rested her paw on the trunk and breathed in great breaths, trying to get her wind back.

_Run, Rose…_

"And where are you off to?" A thick voice came from behind her.

Rose wheeled around to see a large rat come through the mist with a small horde at his back.

"You look like you're in a hurry my pretty," The rat continued. Where are you from?

"I… um…" Rose stammered, pulling her cloak around herself and backing against the trunk of the tree.

_Lie_, the voice whispered in her head. Rose

"The woods," she replied. "A village."

"What's your name, mousemaid?" the large rat sneered as he tipped his spear in her direction. "Quick now, I'm on a schedule!"

_Lie again!_

"I'm just a maid of the local village," Rose lied, holding her head up high though her knees were quaking. "I'm unimportant."

"Ha! Unimportant!" the rat walked towards her and held up her left paw, showing her ruby ring and wrist clasp. "Unimportant maids don't have fine jewelry or such fine wares," dropping her paw and forcing her chin up with his spear. "Or have the looks that you do. You're too pretty to be _unimportant_."

Taking a step back from her, he laughed at her. "No my pretty one, you _are_ important. You belong to someone _important_," eyeing her large belly he sneered. "The question is, who."

Rose looked about her at the size of the horde. There were too many of them to outrun. Looking skyward, she saw a robin flying through the treetops. Chibb. Panic took her and she yelled up at him running and waving to get his attention.

"Chibb! Chibb! Help! Chibb!" she cried as a stoat grabbed her and held her mouth closed. Rose bit him hard, causing him to release his hold and she screamed as she saw the bird turn to her, "Get Martin, Chibb! Please get Martin!"

"Kill the bird!" the rat hollered as his horde fired arrows at the robin. Chibb swooped quickly into the trees and vanished out of sight.

"Want us to chase after it, chief?" a weasel asked quickly.

"No," the rat said slyly, narrowing his eyes at Rose as she struggled against the stoat's hold. Unsheathing his dirk he held it lightly against her neck. "What did you say your name was again, pretty one?"

"I didn't," Rose said bravely.

"Speak mousemaid or you'll never see another day."

"Laterose!" she yelled at him. "Laterose of Redwall."

"And whose babe are you carrying, Laterose of Redwall? Who were you calling for to the robin?" He chuckled as he got his answer from Rose's hard stare. "You're the wife of the catslayer aren't you? Well, let him come. Let us meet the infamous Martin the Warrior!"

**Oh no...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Just a short chapter here...**

Chapter 39

"Dinny, have you seen Rose?" Martin asked the mole anxiously on his way down the steps to Cavern Hole. "I can't find her anywhere…"

"Oi 'aven't Marthen," Dinny replied shaking his head. "Did youm cheek thee infirmy? Her brouther Brome bee thur…"

"No, no, she's not there," Martin said quickly, looking around him. Seeing Lily skipping down the hallway to Timmin, Martin gave her a loud shout and motioned her to him.

"Lil, where's your Mama?" He said dropping to his knee and adjusting her little cloak. "Have you seen her?"

"No, Daddy," Lily said shaking her head.

Martin groaned and stood back up to his footpaws. Gonff came bouncing up the stairs and saw the worried look on his friend's face.

"Gonff have you seen Rose?" Martin said quickly.

"No, matey," he said and smiled down at Lily. Adjusting a haversack on his back he said lightly, "I'm sure she's just gone for a walk without you. She'll be around."

"But where?" Martin breathed. He still had that cold feeling down his spin. "Are you off to Saint Ninians?"

"Sure as your whiskers," Gonff jested with a wink. "Columbine and Gonflet are expecting me home for lunch… I think I'm going to be late."

"Right then, I won't keep you," Martin sighed and patted his friend's back as he walked past before turning and jumping down the steps into Cavern Hole to question more creatures.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chibb flew fast through the barren treetops towards Redwall. Landing on the wall of the sandstone Abbey he spied Gonff strolling towards the south gate. The robin swooped down in front of the jolly mousethief.

"Ho, there Chibb!" he said happily. "Haven't seen you in these parts for some time now. I'm on my way to Saint Ninians- Come and we'll share some of those candied chestnuts Columbine insists are your favourite…"

"Hurgh!" The robin replied. "Raise your alarm! Vermin! Vermin in Mossflower!" he cried.

"What?" Gonff questioned. "In the dead of winter? Chibb you aren't making any sense…"

"They have the mousemaid," he chirped at them, "the one with the pretty voice."

"Rose?" Gonff gasped. "They have…"

"Gonff, Chibb? What's going on," Martin called from the door of the Great Hall, Lily standing in front of him. None of the creatures inside had seen Rose and so he was about to start searching the Abbey grounds for his missing wife.

"Chibb- go fly and see where they've taken her!" Gonff ordered as he dropped his pack and ran back to the Great Hall. "Martin! Vermin in the forest- Chibb says they have Rose!"

"What!" Martin roared. "What was she doing in the forest?"

"Mama!" Lily cried, grabbing Martin's leg. "Daddy, vermin have Mama!"

"Not for long, Lil" Martin growled. "I'll get her back. Go back to Cavern Hole and stay with Bella," giving her a quick kiss on the head and pushing her into the building he added, "Be brave, Lil. I'll bring your Mama back."

The mousemaid nodded and dashed down the stairs. Martin started yelling and barking orders as he ran to the gatehouse. Bounding up the stairs he tore into their bed chamber and grabbed his sword off the hooks. Buckling it across his back he kicked the chest's lid open and pulled out his daggers and bow with a quiver of arrows, before dashing down the stairs and grabbing a red cloak from its peg by the door. By the time he left the gatehouse, Gonff stood with Lady Amber. Lis and Ratherwood came running from the hall with a dozen other fighters.

"I've sent Barklad to Camp Willow to alert Skipper," Amber stated as the warrior strode up to them adjusting his bow about his cloak. "Which way are we headed?"

"You're staying here, Amber," Martin asserted. Nodding to the fighters, he added, "Close the gates and arm the walls. I'm only taking Lis, Ratherwood and Florgin with me. The rest of you stay here and protect Redwall."

"What about me, matey?" Gonff protested.

"Gonff, you need to go get Columbine and Gonflet from Saint Ninians and bring them here. Look after your family and I'll meet you back here with mine."

Gonff nodded and ran to the south gate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The four mice moved quickly through the woods. Chibb had led them to the spot where he had seen Rose and then Ratherwood and Florgin started tracking them through the fog. Within a couple hours they found their way to where the horde was camped.

"There are too many of them, laddie-buck," Lis breathed as they watched from the lengthening shadows. "We can't take them on and win."

"We don't have to win," Martin said, still surveying the crowd for Rose. "All we have to do is find Rose and get her out of there. Cut and dash."

The three fighters nodded in agreement.

"Ah, where is she?" Florgin whispered. "I can't see her through their stench."

"She's there," Ratherwood said quietly. Nodding to where a roaring fire was placed in the middle of a group of what appeared to be captains. Martin's red eyes narrowed as she saw her cringe when a weasel belched in her ear, pulling her red cloak closer to her body. He growled lowly and unsheathed his sword, but Lis held him firm by his shoulder, motioning to where the crowd was parting and a large rat strode into the circle.

"I have someone I want you to meet, my pretty one," the rat laughed as he made way for a black pine marten walking bent double with a heavy cane. A long black cloak covered its body and the hood was pulled up over half of its face.

Rose's eyes widened in horror as she looked at the face. It was deformed and grizzled fur hung loosely on its bones. Its one exposed eye was white apart from the pupil. Slowly she got to her footpaws and backed away. The rat came up behind her, stopping her retreat and pushed her forward.

"Manners, Laterose of Redwall, manners," the rat hissed at her, delighting in her fear. "Come meet my seer. It desperately wants to meet you."

"Oh, Clunide," the seer began in a raspy whisper. "Have you found it? Have you found the red eyes' babe?"

"Perhaps you can tell me that," the rat sneered, pushing Rose forward. "This has to be his mate. Find out what you can see, see the child's future! See if it will serve me well."

The pine marten raised a deformed paw from beneath his cloak and stopped, looking at the rat.

"I may not be able to see its future in her," the pine marten warned.

"Then we'll cut it out," the rat laughed.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted through the trees and the four Redwallers tore through the camp. Slashing as they ran, the four mice laid a long line of surprised vermin low below they were actual engaged in combat. Step by stab they pushed their way towards Rose.

"Hurry, laddie-buck!" Lis roared at Martin as he ran a weasel through. "We'll hold them back from behind- go get her!"

Martin nodded and ducked under an axe swing, cutting the vermin's back as he ran forward. He just deflected weapons as he ran to her, not wasting time on a kill.

"Kill them!" Clunide roared as he and the pine marten slipped behind a wall of his vermin. A ferret dragged Rose behind the line by the hood of her cloak and through her in the snow. Angrily she kicked out with her footpaws and heard a snapping sound as she connected with his ankle. The ferret went down with a howl of pain and Rose jumped up and slipped between the vermin towards Martin.

Seeing her running to him, gave Martin a new wave of strength. Furiously he slashed at the attackers with his blade, laying a heavy set stoat low before he grabbed her by the paw.

"Rose!" he gasped, pulling her close to his body. "You have to run, Rose…"

"No!" Clunide yelled. "Don't let the mousemaid escape!"

"Martin!" Ratherwood yelled as he supported Florgin after he took a hard cut to the arm. "We need to get out of here!"

"Come on Rose," Martin said quickly and pulled her forward, whirling his sword as he went.

"Time to make a path!" Lis roared and he and Ratherwood ran headlong at the vermin, forcing them back. Florgin ran behind them and Martin pushed Rose ahead next, while he brought up the rear.

"Run Rose!" he yelled as he turned to deflect a spear thrust to his back. Turning back to the Redwallers, Martin lifted his footpaw to run after them when he felt the long coils of a whip wind their way around his grounded footpaw and pull him down.

"Martin!" Rose cried as she watched him go down. The three fighters turned at the sound of her voice and gasped as Martin fought gamely to get to his feet. Florgin was set about from behind and pulled backwards into the fray.

"Get out of here!" Martin yelled at them as he stumbled backwards in a crab walk, deflecting the vermin's' advancing weapons. "Ratherwood get her out of here!"

"Come on Rose!" Ratherwood said, taking Rose's paw and pulling her towards the north.

Lis ran over to Martin's side and helped the warrior mouse to his footpaws before he was clubbed soundly across his head. The fighter dropped to his knees for a brief second, shaking the stars from his eyes before a weasel threw a rope over his neck and dragged him to his footpaws.

"No!" Martin yelled and spun around to fight them off when he heard Rose scream. Looking up he saw Ratherwood's arms being forced behind him and his paws bound as Rose was half carried, half dragged back towards them.

Martin tried to make a dash for her, but was knock hard in the center of his back by a spear butt. The warrior gave a quick yell before he was hit again and again until his legs tripped from behind him.

As he went to his knees, Martin was pushed forward onto his stomach and held down by the horde. He snarled and bit, kicked and struggled against their hold as they pinned him to the snow. Feeling his paws being tied by a rough rope, he sunk his teeth hard into the arm of a stoat who was trying to hold him around the neck. The vermin jumped off him and howled as Martin spit out the blood at a pair of footpaws that strode up in front of him.

"Amazing," Clunide praised. "I've never seen any beast fight like that. No wonder you made short work of my fox Flaust. Get him up."

The vermin hauled Martin to his foot paws. He swayed for only a moment against the pain from his wounds, before his eyes locked on Rose where she had been dragged behind the rat. Ratherwood, Lis and Florgin were brought forward in their bonds and pushed down to their knees.

"Ah, it is true," Clunide said looking at the warrior's face. "You're eyes are red! You have the bloodwrath in you. Truly amazing." Nodding to a weasel holding a long dagger he added, "How much pain can one with bloodwrath take I wonder. Let's see how long you bleed before you die."

The horde snickered as Ratherwood, Lis and Florgin struggled against their bonds, yelling at the cowardice. Martin stood his ground, still staring at Rose as the weasel approached.

Turning his blade, he whipped Martin soundly across the face with his hilt, drawing blood from his mouth. The warrior laughed and spit out his blood at the weasel.

"Is that the best you can do?" he sneered.

Angry, the weasel took a large swing at Martin's head. The warrior mouse ducked and barreled his body forward into the weasel's chest. His holders were not prepared and they let the rope slip through their paws as the two crashed forward. The weasel dropped his dagger as the wind was knocked out his lungs when Martin landed heavily on his stomach. Giving him a quick head butt to stun him, Martin jumped to his paws and began kicking the weasel's face and neck furiously. By the time his holders hauled him back by his rope, Martin had left a dead weasel mutilated in the snow.

"Well, my pretty one, you have quite the warrior for a husband!" Clunide laughed at the sight. "Hold those ropes tight! Marlex, Faustin, one on either side of him! Keep him steady.

"Now come my pretty one, let's go see if that babe will be anything like its father. Now that I've seen what he can do, I'm very curious…"

"Martin!" Rose called as the rat grabbed her roughly by the arm and strode to the seer.

"Scum!" Martin roared pulling at his captors. "Get your paws off her, rat!"

"I am Clunide!" the rat yelled at the struggling mouse. "Don't forget my name. It will be the one you will always fear!"

"You're a dead beast!" Martin continued to roar at him. "Clunide you will die for this!"

Clunide ignored the warrior mouse's threats as he held Rose tight for the seer.

"Well, is this the one?" He sneered. "Is this the maid carrying the one?"

The pine marten looked at Rose though its one living eye and turning a crooked smile as she closed her eyes against the deformed face. Raising a gnarled paw, he pressed it hard against her growing stomach, causing Rose abruptly open her eyes and struggle against the rat's hold.

"Get away from me!" She cried. "Martin!"

The Redwallers instantly fought against their holders as they heard Rose's plea.

"Get your paws off her, you flea bitten vermin!" Martin screamed. Head butting the stoat holding him on his right, he stomped hard on the weasel's footpaw, causing him to yelp in pain. He pulled hard against the vermin holding the rope tied to his paws before he felt a club hit him soundly across the head, starring his vision.

"Get off me, stop it!" Rose cried, tears coming down her cheeks. "Stop it, you're hurting me!"

The seer quickly removed his paw as Rose's babe landed a solid kick into his paw, as if defending its mother. The seer chuckled and looked up at Clunide.

"Yes, this is the one. She's carrying a male."

"How much longer," Clunide breathed.

"A couple weeks at most, the babe is strong."

"Rose!" Martin yelled to her. Locking eyes with Clunide, he snarled. "Leave her alone rat. If you came for a fight, here I am. Let her go. Only a coward would pick on a maid."

"Ha! I'm not a coward, mouse," Clunide sneered, looking into the warrior's red eyes. "But I'm not stupid either. Do you really think I am so stupid as to fight one that has slain a wildcat? No! I enjoy my life too much for that.

"No, mouse I have other ideas," Looking down at Rose as she fought against his hold. "There is a prophesy that says your line will end mine. I'm not going to let that happen. No son of yours will end it, not when I have it in my horde doing my bidding, sworn to me by loyalty. Besides, I have an empire to build! And what I need one that can call up the red mists to serve my purpose." Turning back to Martin he chuckled. "I can't use you. You've known too much freedom and have grown too strong to be molded. But I can use your son." He chuckled into Rose's frightened face, turning her around so she could look at Martin. "So grow a strong babe in there, pretty one," Clunide snickered as he rubbed her large belly suggestively causing a hoots and haulers from his vermin, taunting the warrior. Martin and his Redwallers struggled against their ropes. "Grow a nice large babe that I can mold to do my bidding."

"Let go of me, you scum," Rose cried angrily. Stomping down hard on his footpaw, Clunide released her with a howl of pain and she ran to Martin, falling to her knees in front of him. Martin knelt down and balanced his head onto her shoulder.

"Are you alright," he whispered quietly.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Ha! You got me there mousemaid!" Clunide laughed. "Marlex, Faustin! Tie those Redwallers to the tree and grab the maid. When were far enough away, we'll release her so she can come back and untie them."

"But, sire, wouldn't it make sense to keep the maid?" Marlex questioned.

"No you fool!" Clunide rounded on him. "I have no use for her, just the child! Why would I waste good food and drink keeping her fat? No, let her return to her creatures and let them deal with her until her time comes." Looking at Martin, he said, "When the babe is born I will be back and take it by whatever force is necessary."

**So... what do you all think so far? Comments?**


	41. Chapter 41

**A little bit of a forced chapter here... again I condensed like 3 chapters into one so it is a little blunt and skips quickly. Apologies. Not my best work, but had to be done to bridge to other, more exciting events to come!**

Chapter 40

Rose panted as she ran through the woods to where the Redwallers were tied to the tree. She had just barely seen the tree's location before a rat had thrown a rough sack over her head. As they led her blindly away from the fighters, she could hear them struggling and loud thumps from clubs beating their bodies. Rose had given her own cry of pain when she heard Martin's groan and the vermin laughter that followed.

_"__Just keep hitting him until he's senseless," Clunide laughed evilly as he watched the display. "And tie him up with an extra rope. We don't want him getting any brave ideas…"_

Once they had walked for what Rose figured to be an hour, Clunide gave the signal for her to be released and a one eyed stoat ripped the sack off her head.

_"__Just remember, Laterose," Clunide sneered at her. "I will be back for that babe. I have eyes that will tell me when you have it!"_

And with that he gave her a rough push towards their tracks.

Quickly, Rose had run off as fast as her legs would take her through the fog.

Stopping half way down a hill she waited for the fog to roll away so she could follow the tracks, but instead she saw a flicker of red blowing in the breeze. A Redwall cloak. The fog seemed to part for her, revealing the four mice bond around the trunk of a tree, their heads hung forward limply. Holding her large belly, she ran over to them.

"Please let them be alright," she whispered as she thundered down the snowy hill. As she got closer, Rose could hear their groans as they were slowly coming to. She reached Martin first, but he was still slumped forward, blood dripping from his head wound and the cut on his lip.

"Rose, over here," Ratherwood whispered through half open eyes. "The knot is there…"

Rose dashed quickly to the opposite side of the tree and started pulling at the hard rope.

"Oh, Ratherwood, I can't untie it," Rose cried in frustration. Seeing a broken arrow, she grabbed the point and started hopelessly sawing away at the ties.

"Rose, I have a dagger," Florgin breathed, his head spinning. "Round my back, under the belt."

Rose knelt before the mouse, trying to reach it. "Oh Florgin I can't reach! You're tied too tight!"

"Hold on mates," Gonff said, running up to them from the trees. "I'll have you out of here in no time."

"Oh Gonff!" Rose cried, hugging the mousethief. "What are you doing here?"

"Followed your tracks as soon as I got Columbine and Gonflet to Redwall," he said cutting the lines with his dagger. Lis was the first one to fall to his knees from the tree, holding his pounding head in his paws. "Sorry I wasn't sooner, looks like you could have used me…"

"Maybe just a pinch," Florgin said as he held on to a deep wound on his left arm. "Bring any bandages, Gonff?"

"Oh, here," Rose said as she torn the hem off her dress and wrapped it tightly around the fighter's arm. "That will get you to Redwall at least."

Ratherwood dropped next to the ground, holding his head and groaning. Grabbing pawfuls of snow he pressed them hard against his skull trying to numb the pain.

"Rose, come here and help me with Martin," Gonff said as he worked away at the ropes holding the warrior to the tree. "He's still not with it yet…"

"He won't be for a while," Lis groaned. "Cowards took a bunch of shots at his ribs to wind him first. It took them three blows to his head with a club to knock him out."

Gonff cut the last line and grabbed Martin's arm as he fell forward, easing his landing. The warrior slumped on the ground and laid still, his blood crusting in the white snow.

"Martin!" Rose cried and knelt down by his head, bloating his head wound with her cloak.

"We've got to get him up," Gonff breathed shaking Martin by the shoulder. "Martin! Get up, mate! Martin!" he yelled.

Martin groaned and painfully opened his eyes. Tried as he could, his eyes wouldn't focus and the world seemed to spin around him. He tried to sit up, but Rose pulled his head into her lap and he turned to look up at her. He sighed. She was there.

"Rose, are you hurt?" he breathed, touching her face and moving his paw to her large belly. Looking at her through spinning eyes, he saw the paw marks on her dress where the seer and Clunide had dare to touch her. Instantly his eyes turned red and he uttered a low growl.

"They had the audacity to touch you!" he roared through gritted teeth. Jumping to his foot paws, he looked down at her, "Where were they going?"

"I don't know," Rose confessed. "They blindfolded me and only took it off when they let me go. It was southeast, I know that much."

She broke down into sobs then, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Martin, he's going to try and take our mouseling… He said he would come back for it…"

"No vermin is going to take our child, Rose," Martin asserted. Dropping down beside her, he placed a paw on her growing stomach. "I promise; I will keep you both safe."

"Martin, please get me out of here," Rose whispered in his shoulder.

"Laddie-buck, let's fall back to Redwall," Lis groaned holding his head against the pain. "Rain's moving in and we need to regroup and assess what we are up against."

Martin nodded, pulling Rose to him trying to ease her stress.

"Where did those bloody vermin stow our weapons," Florgin stuttered as he stumbled about.

"They're behind the old willow tree," Rose piped up, pointing across the glen. "I saw them throw them there." Looking up at Martin she said between sobs, "They aren't scared of you. They don't care if you have weapons are not."

"Then they are fools," Martin growled, pulling her closer. "Does some rat think that he is a match for me? He and that pine martin will die for touching you."

"Martin, please don't talk like that… ahhh!" Rose cried, holding her belly.

"Lassie, what's wrong?" Lis questioned, trying to focus his eyes.

"I'm not sure…oh Martin, it hurts!" she sobbed as she clutched her belly. "Please, take me home. Get me away from here. It's like I can still feel his paw on our… Owww!"

"Whose paw, Rose?" Martin question, picking her up in one swift movement.

"The seer touched our babe, Martin," Rose said softly. "He touched our… our… well, he touched our son! It hurt so much and then our son kicked his paw away."

"What do you mean, our son?" Martin questioned, stopping and looking down at her through red eyes.

"He said the mouseling is a male!" Rose cried. "That's why they want it… that's why…" she couldn't finish as she cried hard into his shoulder.

Martin let out a loud snarl as he let Florgin sheath his sword across his back. The thought of any vermin touching his family made his blood boil. He placed a rough kiss on Rose's headfur as he barked orders.

"Back to Redwall then," he snarled viciously through his red eyes, griping Rose tightly against him. "Then we will see what kind of rat thinks he can threaten my family."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was early evening as the time the six mice slowly made their way back to Redwall. Their travel was slow thanks to their injuries and Rose's wearied condition. Florgin led the group through the woods, stumbling from side to side.

"See, I told you my drinking would come in handy one day, Lis," he tried to say cheerfully. "This is just like stumbling home after a feast. May take me some time to get back, but I can always find my way to bed. "

"I'll take your word for it," Lis chuckled, but stopped and held his head in pain. The fighter tried to focus on the mouse in front of him, but Florgin kept side-stepping and wobbling from side to side. "Keep your ruddy tail straight, Florgin. I feel like I'm on a ship!"

Martin, Rose and Gonff came next while Ratherwood brought up the rear. Martin had only been able to carry Rose a little ways before he had to put her down. She sighed as she noted three large welts on his head to complement his other wounds. He walked gingerly beside her, taking the odd short step on his wounded footpaw and holding his ribs whenever he tripped or miss-stepped. Gonff walked on her other side carefully watching his friend.

"Rose if you feel his grip on your paw loosen you tell me," he whispered quickly in her ear. "He looks like he could go down at any time!"

Rose only nodded in acknowledgement and gulped hard. She felt like she could go down at any moment too.

When at last they made it to Redwall, they were set upon by a flurry of activity. Seeing the state of the mice sent the Abbey in an uproar. Bella, Skipper, Dinny and Amber demanded information; the Brothers and Sisters ordered the fighters to the infirmary to treat their wounds and Gonff pushed a wall of dibbuns away, yelling for Columbine to come help. Aryah and Brome had come forward to collect Rose from Martin as the warrior shouted orders to bolt all the gates.

"Mama!" Lily squealed as she ran up to Rose and flung herself in her arms. "Oh Mama, I was so worried!"

"Lily," Rose whispered and hugged her little maid tightly.

"Is Daddy hurt Mama?" Lily asked quickly, eyeing Martin from over Rose's shoulder.

"Yes, Lily," Rose said softly. "We need to get him home…"

But Martin was already striding purposefully towards the gatehouse. Rose watched as he bounded up the steps of their home and threw open the door.

"Where's he going?" Brome asked quietly as he stared after Martin with a puzzled look on his face.

"If you have to ask, you don't know our warrior very well," the frail voice of Abbess Germaine piped up as she walked towards the small group. Looking at Rose, she noted the exhaustion in the pretty mousemaid's features and gave her a stern look. "Rose you need to rest."

"Why did he go in the gatehouse, Germaine?" Rose asked, forgetting formality in her worry.

"Well, Rose, judging by the look of all you, there's trouble in Mossflower," Germaine said calmly. "Speaking from past experience, Martin deals with that kind of trouble in one way."

"Lily, stay with your Gramama and Uncle Brome," Rose said quietly and trotted off towards the open door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She found him upstairs in their room, getting dressed in his armor by the soft glow of the embers in the hearth. He hadn't bothered to light any candles. Rose gave a shudder at the menacing aura Martin had about him.

"Martin…"

"Get some rest Rose," he said curtly, motioning to the bed as he buckled on a greave. "You're tired."

"Martin, don't do this," Rose said going to him and placing a paw on his plated arm. "Not tonight. You're injured…"

"Not half as injured as that rat is going to be!" he shouted at her. "He will be dead with the rise of the sun!"

"Martin, please, calm down," Rose tried to soothe, touching her other paw to the side of his face. Martin growled and flinched slightly as she touched one of the welts, causing her to jump at his reaction.

"Rose, please, not when I'm like this," Martin said quickly, twisting away from her attention.

"You can't go to war in the middle of the night Martin!" Rose said, walking around to face him again. "You don't even know where he's gone…"

"We'll track him from where they had us tied," Martin said matter-of-factly. Taking his sword belt he buckled it across his waist above the hip plates. "There are too many of them not to have left a trail."

"There's more of them though Martin," Rose asserted. "I heard them talking. That was only a raiding party. It was only a small force they had to get me…"

Martin only uttered a low growl and fixed his scabbard to the belt. Taking his helmet from the hook from the wardrobe, he carried it under his arm where he held two long daggers and grabbed his shield off the door.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Martin forced out and kissed her roughly on the forehead. "I have to go. Rest. Please rest, Rose. For you and the babe."

"I won't rest until your back, Martin," Rose sighed, resting her paw on her growing stomach. "He won't rest unless you are here."

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Martin said curtly over his shoulder as he reached the door.

"Our mouseling, Martin," Rose said quietly, sitting gently in the chair by the table and feeling the babe roll under her paw. "He won't rest while you're gone. He plays the protector and won't stop moving. It's only when you are with us that he can relax and drop his guard."

Martin closed his eyes. Slowly he could feel the anger subside from him and he took a few shuddering breaths. Opening his eyes, he looked at Rose sitting in the darkness rubbing their little babe inside her. He could see that she was scared. She was pale and flushed around the edges of her features, and her eyes were glassy from uncried tears. Her braided headfur had fallen out of its twist and hung thickly down her back; loose strands pulled out and tangled from the events of the day. Her cloak was torn and the hem of her gown missing from where she had torn it to make a bandage for Florgin. He couldn't leave her like this. No matter what was out there, he couldn't march off and leave her frightened and worried.

With a great sigh, the warrior turned and walked back to her. Settling the contents from his arms on the table, Martin knelt in front of Rose and took her paws in his, kissing them lightly. Gently, he placed a paw on her stomach and rubbed it softly against a barrage of kicks the babe was giving her.

"It's alright, little one," Martin said quietly. "Give your Mama a rest. I'll stay. You don't need to protect her. I'm home."

Looking up at Rose he stretched up and gave her a soft kiss.

"I need to go meet with the others and discuss what we are going to do about this Rose," he said softly looking into her clear hazel eyes. They always had a powerful coming effect on him. Every time he looked at into them, his bloodwrath faded. No matter how angry or battle thirsty he was, her eyes always brought him back to the light, back to happiness. In her eyes he saw his whole world before him. A world without war, but one of love and joy. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"I can't leave you like this, Rose," Martin continued, pulling her up to her footpaws. "Come with me."

"Lily," Rose breathed. "I have to look after Lily."

"She can come with us," Martin said soundly. "She is part of our family and this situation is a threat to our family."

"No Martin, she is too young," Rose said shaking her head. "I won't have her sit in on a war council."

"Why is this happening to us, Martin?" Rose whispered after a brief silence. "Why?"

"I don't know Rose," Martin breathed, kissing her forehead. "But I promise you, I will keep our family safe. Whatever I have to do, I will keep all of you safe."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The best thing to do now is attack!" Lady Amber said boldly, thumping her clenched paw on the oaken table in the Abbess' apartments. "Strike now when they least expect it."

"Amber they'll be thinkin' we'll do that," Skipper scoffed, leaning back in his chair. " 'Sides, they'll want us to attack them."

"I don't think they care, Skip," Lis said quietly, his head still spinning from the clubbing. "They have the numbers on their side and they know it."

"We can't let vermin be traipsing about Mossflower," Bella interjected. "Martin, when did they say they'll be back?"

All eyes in the room went to where the warrior was kneeling in front of Rose seated on a large chair by the fire. Aryah had insisted Lily stay with her, allowing Martin and Rose could join the others in their council, despite Rose's protests.

_"__You need to be there, Rose," the old mousewife had asserted. "Not for you, but for your babe."_

Martin and Rose had quickly joined the others in Germaine's presence chamber, minus Ratherwood who had been more injured than he had let on. The fighter had taken quite the hit to the face, dislocating his jaw. Upon hearing about his friend's injury, Martin had berated himself for not noticing Ratherwood's silence on the trek back to Redwall before the council had begun.

But he had only been half listening to the conversation, choosing instead to concentrate on getting his wife to stop shaking. Now that Rose was out of danger, the shock of the day's events started to come out and she had started shaking violently. He had already thrown a mound of logs on the fire and wrapped two blankets around her, but her paws were still like ice as he held them in his paws.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't listening," Martin said his voice hard and strained. Getting painfully to his footpaws, the warrior kissed Rose roughly on the top of her head and turned to the group at the table.

"When Rose has the young one," Lis answered for him. "He said he'd be back for the babe."

"He can try!" Amber said laughed confidently. "A rat is nothing to Martin."

"He won't fight me," Martin said plainly. "He said himself he won't."

"Martin, I'm tired," Rose said weakly from her chair. Reaching up, she held his paw lightly. "Will you take me home?"

"Yes, darling," Martin said, giving her paw a light squeeze and helping her out of the chair. Putting a paw around her waist and the other holding her paw tight he turned to the group. "We'll bar the gates and post a watch tonight. The rat was marching away from us. He won't attack tonight. We'll continue this in the morning."

"What are those markings, Rose?" the frail voice of Abbess Germaine whispered through the air. "What are those marks on your gown?"

Rose burst into tears and slumped against Martin's strong hold.

"They're from the rat and his seer," Martin snarled, bringing her closer to him.

"Why are they purple?" Amber asked quickly, squinting her eyes in the candle light.

"Why indeed," Germaine said slowly as she got to her paws and walked over to the two mice. Looking carefully at the purple stains on the light blue fabric, Germaine bent over and sniffed the markings. Instantly she shot a warning look at Martin.

"It was only Clunide and his seer who touched her?" she said urgently.

"Yes," Martin growled.

"And neither of them fought any of you?"

"No, Germaine," Martin said strongly. "They hid from us behind a wall of vermin."

"Thank the seasons," the Abbess breathed. Looking at all of them she motioned to Rose's gown. "Those stains are from wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" Bella questioned looking around at the other puzzled faces.

"Poison," the Abbess said plainly.

"Rose, get that gown off now!" Martin snapped, pulling at her strings in the back.

"Martin, I don't have anything to wear…"

"I don't care!" he roared at her. "Get it off!"

"Easy, Martin," Germaine said, putting a steadying hand on the warrior's paw. "Wolfsbane needs blood to kill. It will not harm her or the babe by just being on the clothes…"

"I don't want it on her," Martin said quickly as he loosened the final tie. Picking her up in one swift movement, Martin brushed behind the Abbess' screen for privacy and roughly pulled the gown off her, throwing it into the fire and leaving her standing in only her shift.

"Martin…" Rose started weakly before he took off his cloak and pulled it tightly around her before picking her up again.

"Why would he have poison on his paws," Bella asked the Abbess pointedly.

"Some vermin tip their weapons," Lis interjected. "It's a nasty trick that cowards use. That way they don't have to fight long. All they have to wound their opponent and within moments, they're dead."

All eyes fell on Martin as he walked out from behind the scene with Rose in his arms. Skipper sighed and Amber shook her head in acknowledgement. They knew Martin would go after the rat for just touching Rose, let alone the threat he posed to their unborn babe. Silently, the two friends shared a worried glance.

"I'm taking Rose home," Martin said plainly, walking to the door. "The rat is not going to attack tonight."

Turning to Lis and Skipper, the warrior added, "Double the guard and post a short watch. I want every beast to stay alert."

Addressing the entire group, Martin breathed unhappily. "We'll meet again at dawn."

"What is happening Lis?" Amber pressed once Martin and Rose slipped out into the night. "What exactly did the rat say?"

"He wants their mouseling," Lis sighed. "He's going to use it to expand his empire. His seer said it's a male- it will probably have Martin's bloodwrath. His curse."

"Bloodwrath isn't a curse," Bella interjected quietly. "It is a gift from the seasons given to badgers long ago to keep peaceful creatures safe. How Martin came to get it, we'll never know, but it isn't a curse."

"This seer, Lis," Abbess Germaine pressed. "Did it see the babe's future?"

"I don't know," the fighter said, settling his pounding head on the table. "But whatever he saw, the rat said he'd be back for the babe. Clunide said he would take it by whatever force necessary."


	42. Chapter 42

**Well, not much to say at this point. You all know what direction this is going in... Chapters from here on in will most likely be short and to the point, but packed with information... **

Chapter 41

Martin rolled over and painfully opened his eyes in the dim light of the morning. His head was throbbing, every muscle in his body ached and his footpaw felt like it was on fire where the whip had lashed him. The warrior tried to sit up, drawing a short intake of breath from the pain and half groaning, half chuckling, eased himself back onto the pillows. Laying his paw over his bruised ribs he grimaced at their tenderness.

"Daddy?" Lily's little voice whispered in the dawn light.

"Yes, Lil?" Martin breathed out slowly.

"Are you still hurt, Daddy?"

"Only a little, Lily," Martin sighed, turning his face to hers where she was cuddled between he and Rose on their large bed. After Martin had carried Rose home and placed her in bed, Lily had wandered in to their chamber, holding her little doll. Martin had picked her up from the doorway and placed her beside Rose and the little family slept knowing they were all together.

"Mama's still sleeping."

"Yes, Lil," Martin grimaced as he forced himself into a sitting position, blinking his eyes hard against their spinning. "Quiet now, Lily. Let her sleep."

"Shouldn't you sleep, Daddy?"

"Probably," Martin painfully chuckled as he swung his legs over the bed and took a few deep breaths to get his bearings before standing up and fighting against the dizzy feeling in his head. "But I have to get up. Will you look after your Mama for me while I'm gone?"

"Where are you going?" the little maid said, sitting up abruptly and watching as Martin staggered to the table to pour himself some water.

"Just to the Abbess' apartments, Lil," Martin whispered. "I won't be long and then I'll be back."

"Okay Daddy," Lily sighed and cuddled back into the covers with her doll. "I will make sure she and the mouseling are safe."

"That's my brave little maid," Martin smiled at her. Walking back to the bed he gave her a kiss on the forehead and gently brushed some of Rose's loose headfur from her face. Rose sighed and smiled at his touch, wiggling deeper in the pillow in her happiness. She was still clad in just her shift and had kicked the blankets off in her attempt to cool down. Martin smiled as he saw the little life inside her move and twist in her belly.

_He really does start moving when I'm not around,_ he mused, touching the ripples.

"It's alright, little one," he whispered to the babe. "Let your mother rest."

"The mouseling is funny, Daddy," Lily said sleepily. "He doesn't let Mama sleep much."

"So I see," Martin smiled. Giving Lily a final kiss on her head and pulling the blankets tight around her, Martin slowly stumbled out of the chamber, grabbing his sword from the chest on his way by.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You should have had these wounds dealt with last night, Martin," Abbess Germaine admonished him as she bound his footpaw.

"I was tired," the warrior sighed as the elderly mouse tied off the bandage. "They are not bad…"

"They can still get infected," Germaine snapped at him. Getting to her footpaws, she clucked her tongue at him as she noted the welts on his head. "And those should have had ice."

"I'm fine," Martin countered, rising up out of the chair and walking over to where the others were assembling into the Abbess' chambers.

Skipper eyed him wearily. The otter had been up all night with the watch despite Martin's order for them to patrol in short increments. He wouldn't have slept if he had tired. He was too anxious. He didn't like the feeling of this threat.

"Right, should we get started then?" Martin asked as he held out a chair for the Abbess and then settled himself beside her. "Let's review…

The door opened and Gonff stood in the doorway smiling brightly as he held Ratherwood's arm across his shoulder's, helping the injured mouse to the meeting. Martin smiled at the presence of his friend. The two mice hobble around the table and Lis got to his footpaws to let Ratherwood take his sit beside Martin. The fighter grunted as he sat and Martin gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"You didn't need to come, my friend," Martin whispered to him while Gonff and Lis got themselves each a chair from the wall. "You need your rest."

"Canon mena coa finen," Ratherwood muttered in his native tongue, the soft vowel sounds easier on his hurting jaw. _Can't let you fight alone_.

Martin smiled and gave Ratherwood's shoulder another squeeze in acknowledgement.

"There's nothing to review Martin," Amber said sternly, bringing them all back to the topic at hand. "We need to march and you need to give the word."

"Amber, let's not be hasty," Bella chided her. "We know nothing about Clunide. We can't rush into a war against an enemy we know nothing about. With Tsarmina we had seasons, years to prepare…"

"We don't have seasons, Bella," Martin sighed. Looking at Germaine, he questioned her, "Weeks maybe?"

The old mouse shook her head. _Days_, she thought to herself.

"The one thing I don't understand is why he let her go once he had her," Skipper questioned, leaning forward on the table. "He had Rose. He had all of you. Why give it up?"

"He doesn't want us, Skipper," Martin sighed. "He only wants the babe…"

"Then we fight them, matey," Gonff said boldly. "We won't let them take the little one."

"It's not your fight, Gonff," Martin sighed and got up out of his chair and went to the window looking out over the Abbey grounds greening in the young spring sun. "Clunide is not waging war on Redwall or on Mossflower. He is waging war on me."

"And we are part of you, laddie-buck," Lis voiced strongly. "You're our commander…"

"This is not an army, Lis," Martin said sharply. "You have sworn no oath of fealty to me. You are not bound to my decisions. I cannot order you to fight. You are all free beasts."

"And as free beasts we choose to stand by your side," Lis countered, rising in his chair and pushing his fists into the table. "Season's grace, Martin, I have fought for meaningless causes all my life; let me fight for something greater than myself!"

"And what is that, Lis?" Martin asked turning back to his friend.

"Falonoi," Ratherwood mumbled. Lis smiled at him and clapped him on the back.

"Friendship," Lis translated, seeing the puzzled look on the others' faces. "We fight for friendship, Martin."

"I will not have you die on my account," Martin sighed as he looked in to all the supportive faces of his friends. "I cannot ask you to die for my family."

"You laid down your life for ours," Skipper said pointedly. "It's only fair you let us repay the favour."

"I was fighting for freedom," Martin countered.

"So are we, matey," Gonff sighed, putting a paw on Martin's shoulder and guiding him back to the table. "So are you going to help us draw up a battle plan or not?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So pick up your spear

And now break out the lance,

Throw your banners in the sky!

The vermin will bled

As they are pushed to their knees

Just use your shield as the arrows fly bye!"

Florgin sung merrily as he sang the little ditty while fighters dressed for the battle ahead. It had been a long time since they had marched out to a battlefield. Suppressing raids and the odd tyrant didn't count. This time they were marching out to war. Throwing an arm over his brother's shoulders, Flintin took up the next chorus:

"So sharpen your axe,

And then heat up the flames,

Roll the sword till its smooth!

Leave no edge untouched,

Don't weigh down too much,

You'll need to make sure you can move!"

The rest of the fighters joined in, letting their song echo through the dormitories:

"So, march, oh, laddies, march,

Over the hills we go,

We'll not come back till we're through!

Raise up the banners up high,

Yell our cry till its nigh,

And if we're lucky we'll see the mornin' dew!"

They all broke out into laughter at the end of their song, pushing and shoving each other in their jests. Lis sat down on the cot beside Ratherwood and watched as he friend painfully tried to buckle the chainmail around his swollen neck.

"Here," Lis said and quickly did up the clasp. "You know, Ratherwood, you could stay here. No beast would think less of you."

"Canon mena coa finen," Ratherwood replied in Wardswich. _Can't let you fight alone._

"Yes, you can," Lis sighed. "Martin cana finen gloinma. Coa cana mella," he said slipping back into their old language. _Martin can fight gloriously. You can rest._

"Nion," Ratherwood muttered shaking his head. _No._

"Suit yourself," Lis said, pulling his friend to his paws. "Let's get these beasts out of here before they sing down the Abbey!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"When will you be back?" Rose said bravely as she walked with Martin across the greening grass of the Abbey grounds towards the group of assembling fighters. Lily held on to Rose's paw as they walked, eyeing Martin strangely now that he was in his full armour.

"As soon as it's over," Martin sighed. "When it's over Rose, we will be home."

Rose nodded and looked at the group in front of her. Mice, otters, squirrels, moles, hedgehogs- all creatures were dressed for battle in everything from full armour to a simple chainmail suit. An array of weapons were before her. Without knowing it, she placed a paw on her stomach as if shielding the eyes of her babe against the sight of the terror in front of her.

"Rose, I want you to…" Martin started, but stopped as raised voices could be heard from the stairs of the Great Hall.

"I'll not hear of it!" the loud voice of Goody Stickle echoed as she ran out of the doors after Ferdy and Cogg who were descending the stairs with a large club in each of their paws. "You two are not to go anywhere!"

"Easy, Goody," Ben soothed her, trying to pull his wife into an embrace. "It's their choice…"

"This is all your fault Gonff!" Goody yelled at the mousethief as he came forward to help. "You and all your silly stories of adventure. They hung on your every word. They think this will be glorious- they go out to their deaths!"

"Goody, it's not…" Gonff tried to say but had to duck as Goody threw her ladle at his head. "Well, maybe if they have your aim…"

"Gonff!" Goody roared.

"Martin, do something," Rose whispered urgently, biting her lip against her tears. "She can't…I could never watch my son leave for battle…"

"Ferdy, Coggs!" Martin called loudly and walked towards the two hedgehogs falling into the group.

"Yes sir, Martin sir," Ferdy said joyfully.

"We're old enough now Martin," Coggs interjected, knowing what the warrior was going to say by his expression. "You can't stop us…"

"No, you're right," Martin breathed, looking at the two strong hogs. "But I have a different job for you."

"You're keeping us away from the fighting 'cuz our ol' mum's making a fuss," Ferdy said crossly.

"No, I would love to have you in the rank," Martin said matter-of-factly. "Two strong hogs like you two with clubs would lay a lot of vermin down. But you are of greater importance elsewhere."

"Where?" Coggs questioned.

"Most of the fighters are coming with me," Martin said, motioning to the group. "But I have yet to appoint a protector in my absence."

"A protector?" Ferdy said plainly.

"Yes," Martin smiled as he saw Carik out of the corner of his eye, trying to blend into the ranks. "Three of them to be precise.

"Ferdy and Coggs, I ask you protect our Abbess Germaine in my stead," Martin said loudly, leading the two hogs visibly away from the group. "You will see to her protection as well as the others in Redwall should we fall and the vermin come to our gates. Will you accept this position? Will you fight bravely and justly for the safety of others?"

The two hedgehogs looked at the warrior with blank faces before looking at each other in disbelief. Together they nodded and smiled at Martin.

"Aye, Martin," they said in unison. "We will."

"Good lads," Martin smiled and nodded to them. Pointing to where Abbess Germaine was standing with the rest of the Redwall order, he continued, "Then look to charge. It is from her you take orders from now."

Ferdy and Coggs shared a mischievous wink and sauntered over to the Abbess, standing protective on each side of her. Ben and Goody stood silently on the steps to the Great Hall as they watched the scene unfold. Goody uttered a shuddering sigh when her two sons walked away from the fighters and Ben smiled and looked gratefully at Martin.

_Thank-you_, he mouthed to the warrior. Martin smiled back.

"Carik!" the warrior mouse yelled, not turning around. Quietly he heard a great sigh and a shuffle of footpaws.

"Yes, Martin?" Carik said in a disappointed tone.

"Where do you think you are going?" Martin mused, looking at the fighter over his shoulder and motioning for him to follow.

"I can still fight!" Carik said defensively.

"I know you can, Carik," Martin smiled at him as they walked forward. "I've seen you train remember? I know you can hold your own with that dirk."

"Then why are you pulling me from the ranks?" Carik said puzzled. "Why leave me behind when I can help you?"

"Because of them," Martin sighed as he inclined his head towards Rose and Lily. "I need some beast to stay behind and make sure they will be safe."

"You want me to protect them?" Carik said in awe.

"Yes," Martin breathed. "They are the most important thing in the world to me, Carik. I can't let anything happen to them. Will you protect them for me while I'm gone? Will you make sure they'll be safe?"

"Yes, Martin," Carik said proudly. "I will protect them for you."

"Good," Martin smiled and clapped the mouse on the back. Holding his paw out to his wife, he beckoned Rose and Lily forward. Bending on one knee, Martin took Lily's free paw and cupped it in both of his.

"I need to go now, my little maid," Martin said strongly. "I need you to be brave for me. I need you to obey your Mama and Carik while I'm gone. Can you do that for me Lily?"

"Yes, Daddy," Lily said quietly. "I can be brave."

"Ah, that's my little Lil," Martin breathed and kissed her on the forehead. Rising to his full height he looked at Rose intensely.

"And you, my darling," he started, his voice thick with emotion. "Can you be brave for me? Will you stay solid so I can stay strong?"

"Yes Martin," Rose whispered back at him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you Rose," Martin said quietly, pulling her towards him as he kissed her headfur. "I have always loved you."

"Martin, why does it sound like you are saying goodbye?" Rose questioned quickly, pushing away from him and looking into his blue eyes. "Tell me you are not saying goodbye…"

"I have to go now Rose," Martin said strongly, avoiding her question. "Remember me always, my darling; remember me for the rest of your days."

"Martin…" Rose breathed as he pulled away from her and walked towards the group of fighters and led them out of the Abbey gates and towards the east, towards war.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry this has taken so long! I'm getting there- I promise! Thank-you for your patience!**

**So here is chapter 42- a HUGE insight into Elderstar here... (yes I promise to post another chapter for that soon!) **

Chapter 42

"Are you warm enough Lily?" Rose asked as she tucked the little mousemaid into her bed. The early spring evening was warm so Rose had opened her window a crack hoping the fresh air would help her sleep. Despite being fully recovered from her coughing illness, Lily still had the odd slight shortness of breath; a symptom Brome believed she would always carry due to the damage it must have caused in her lungs. Rose found that fresh air seemed to help and so kept Lily's window open as much as she could. Even through the winter she would leave it open a crack and Martin would wake in the middle of the night to put more wood on the fires to ensure her warmth despite the chilly, winter air.

"Yes, Mama," Lily sighed and snuggled under her warm blankets. Cuddling her little doll, Lily turned her big brown eyes up to Rose and whispered, "When will Daddy be home?"

"Oh Lily, not tonight," Rose breathed softly. "Possibly not for a few days yet, sweetheart."

"Why did he have to go?" Lily said quietly. "Why didn't he just stay here?"

"He left with the others to ensure our safety, Lily," Rose tried to explain. "Your Daddy is a brave mouse and is protecting every beast from the bad vermin."

"Sister Cecily said that he only left because of you," Lily confessed, sitting up and looking at Rose in the eye. "Brother Montrel said that they are all only fighting because of you and the mouseling. He said that he is causing needless violence."

"Did he now?" Rose said coldly. "Where did you hear this Lily?"

"I heard them…" she trailed off before taking a deep breath. "I heard them in the kitchen when Gonflet, Timmin and I slipped in to sneak a snack before the evening meal."

"Lily…"

"I know, we shouldn't have been there," Lily muttered. "We left right away. Timmin was really mad."

"Why was Timmin mad?"

"Brother Montrel said that Lady Amber pushed Daddy into battle," Lily continued. "He said that she was a… warmonger. And Timmin got mad and yelled that wasn't true and then we all ran out before they could find us."

Rose let out a large sigh. She had wondered if Martin's action would have stirred up trouble in Redwall. He had confessed as much to her before he left and warned her tongues could wag, but not to believe them. He had decided to wage war on Clunide yes, but he did not enlist any creatures help. He only announced to Redwall his intentions and affirmed if any beast was willing to join him in his cause, they were welcome. It was not Martin's fault almost every beast decided to join his side. Rose had been touched that so many creatures would willingly give their lives for their family's protection. Even Brome had volunteered with a good handful of Abbey Brothers and Sisters to join the group as healers.

"Lily, I don't want you to listen to them," Rose said sternly. "You heard your Daddy give his address; he did not force any of the creatures into war. And as far as Lady Amber pushing him into it- do you really think that any beast could tell your Daddy what to do?"

"No Mama," Lily giggled. "But why would they say such things?"

"Because they are scared," Rose said matter-of-factly. "They are scared of what might happen."

"Of Daddy dying?"

"Lily!" Rose gasped, startled at her forwardness. "Don't say that Lily. Your Daddy will not die. He will be home soon."

"But he could die," Lily whispered, settling down in bed again. "Gonflet says Auntie Columbine is scared Uncle Gonff won't come home. She is scared he will die. Are you not scared Daddy will?"

"Yes," Rose breathed. "I'm terrified of that Lily."

"We have to be brave, Mama," Lily whispered and closed her eyes. "Daddy said we have to be brave."

"Yes, Lily," Rose chuckled and wiped a small tear from her eye, before kissing Lily on her headfur. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Mama?" Lily whispered as Rose stood up from the bed.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Which one?" Rose smiled down at her.

"Daddy's lullaby," Lily smiled.

Rose gave a light laugh and settled down on the bed once more. It was Lily's favourite song and Rose had learnt it quickly through her countless requests. Slowly she sang through the haunting lullaby, letting the tones weave its magic through the air. It was such a mournful song, yet held such hope in its words. In it were words that Martin quoted often to her. _I will love you, for all of the rest of my days_.

When Rose was done, she brushed Lily's headfur from her eyes and placed a kiss on her cheek. Rising up from the bed she quietly slipped out of the chamber and pulled the door half closed before descending the stairs to the main room.

Rose smiled as she heard the light snores of her mother from the back bedroom. Aryah had insisted that while Martin was gone, she would stay with Rose in case her pains started. With a deep sigh, Rose put another log on the fire and watched the flames lick at the bark before something caught her eye. Turning to the windows, she could see the outline of Carik outside pacing, protecting. She clucked at his diligence and walked lightly across the room and opened the door.

"Carik, you can sleep you know," she jested as she poked her head out into the night. "We are fine until morning. Go back to the dormitories."

"Sorry, Miss Rose," Carik said bolding, shaking his head at her suggestion. "I can't do that. I promised Martin I would keep you all safe and that is what you'll be until he gets back."

"Well, at least come inside," Rose sighed, opening the door. "It's a warm night, but it will get chilly later on."

"Oh, no," Carik said taking a step back. "That isn't right Miss Rose."

"Nonsense," Rose scoffed and walked out to grab him by the arm, leading him towards the door. "You can sleep on the settle."

"But…"

"No, buts!" Rose laughed, pulling him through the doorway and closing the door. "Now would you like some tea?"

"I, um…"

"I was making some anyways," Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Just make yourself at home Carik."

Rose walked into the kitchen and set the large kettle on the fire hook and prepared two cups.

"Carik?" Rose questioned, sticking her head out into the room, "Is it you or your cousin that doesn't like mint?"

"Rowik," Carik chuckled. "I like mint and…"

"Honey, yes, now I remember," Rose chuckled to herself. "There are so many of you, it's hard keep you all straight!"

"How do you know that, Miss Rose?" Carik questioned, walking to the kitchen and leaning over the counter. "Why do you try to remember all of our different preferences?"

"Because you are all my friends!" Rose laughed, rubbing a mint leaf in her paws to extract the oils before putting it in Carik's cup with a spoon of honey. "I hope that you all think of me as yours."

"Yes, Miss Rose," Carik smiled at her as he watched her carefully pour the boiling water. Out of habit she blew on his tea as she placed it in front of him.

"And besides," Rose continued, smiling warmly at the fighter, "My mother knew every creature in Noonvale and all their likes and dislikes, and so I am determined that I should know all of yours here at Redwall."

"You truly are a wonder, Miss Rose," Carik laughed and tried to bring the cup to his lips, before Rose stayed his paw.

"Too hot still, Carik," she chuckled at him as she strode past. The fighter looked at her with an astonished eye as she effortless moved across the room to seat herself down on the chairs by the fire. She always cared about every beast; always doing little things to keep them safe. Even in her small gestures, it was evident she cared about all the creatures at Redwall; whether it was helping bandage a scraped dibbun knee or staying a paw so its owner wouldn't burn its mouth on hot tea. She was always caring.

Carik followed her and sat down on the floor by the hearth, leaving Martin's seat empty. He smiled as he watched her set her own tea down on a small nesting table before picking up her embroidery.

"You are going to make a great mother, Rose," Carik whispered to her, casting his eye to the floor. "I hope you don't take offense to me saying that…"

"Now Carik, why would I take offense to a compliment?" Rose laughed and rubbed her belly gently. "Thank-you for your kind words. I hope this little one will think the same."

"Lily thinks the world of you," Carik said brightly. "And all the other dibbuns. When they hear that you are coming they don't stop jumping around. I tried to help Bella with them the other day and once Lily said you were coming to sing them a song, they wouldn't stop bouncing."

"Yes, they were quite rambunctious that day, weren't they?" Rose recalled happily. "But they settled down easy enough."

"For you!" Carik laughed. "You're voice could calm a hive of angry bees!"

Rose smiled at him in her memory as she pictured herself leading Martin, Grumm and Pallum away from the stinging insects. Thinking of Martin, she let out a long wistful sigh and looked to the door.

"Carik, when will they be back?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," he frowned. "They figured Clunide's camp was a day and a half's march from Redwall, so they should be there about midday tomorrow, unless Martin makes them march through the night. Regardless of the time, they should be in battle tomorrow and depending on the outcome…"

"Carik…"

"Three days, Miss Rose," Carik said quietly, realizing that she didn't want the full explanation, only the timeline. "They should be all back in three days."

Rose put down her embroidery and took a sip of her tea. Three days. Three days of worry, three days of fussing, three sleepless nights as she felt the little mouseling do another twist inside her. She sighed deeply and rubbed her belly softly with her free paw.

"I think I will go to bed, Carik," Rose said gently as she got awkwardly to her footpaws. Motioning to the blanket folded on the arm of the settle closest to the fire she continued. "Sleep on the settle for the night Carik and use the blanket. Don't worry about your cup; I'll look after it in the morning- just put it in the kitchen."

"Yes, Miss Rose," the fighter nodded, getting to his paws and walking with her over to the stairs. Patiently, Carik stood at the bottom as Rose gamefully walked up them, ready to catch her if her wavered. "Goodnight, Miss Rose."

"Goodnight Carik," Rose said quietly once she reached the top of the stairs and waited until he had left to go stretch out on the settle before walking down the hallway towards her chamber. Peeking in at Lily, she smiled to see the little one sleeping peacefully in her little bed. Without even knowing it, she started to hum Martin's lullaby as she walked gracefully across the reed mats and went through the door.

Settling herself on the large bed Rose tried to reach her gown strings, but couldn't. Over the last week, she was finding even the simplest movements impossible and had to rely on Martin to help her dress and undress. She chuckled to herself as she leaned back against the pillows remembering his light touch and quick kisses as he took off her clothes each night. She would have to sleep in her clothes tonight and get her mother to help her in the morning.

Rose sighed as felt the empty place beside her. The place where Martin should be laying, his gently snores that he swore he didn't make purring lightly in the air and his strong arm draped around her, holding her tight. Pulling his robe off the footboard, Rose wrapped herself in it before settling down in the downy softness of the bed. Closing her eyes, she continued to hum his lullaby to herself and slowly falling asleep wondering of its origin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose was dreaming. She saw a grand palace overlooking an ocean. A tall mouse stood on the balcony overlooking the sunset and the white sand beaches below. He was strongly built and regally clothed, his blue eyes hard in determination as he looked out over the pink and purple waters.

A pretty mousemaid with dark brown fur and light green eyes came onto the balcony. She wore an emerald gown and a small gold circlet on her headfur, encrusted with hundreds of small rubies.

"Father and Mother are looking for you Martin," the mousemaid said, placing her paw on the tall mouse's shoulders. "Martin, you need to go see them."

"I will, Malina," he said coldly. "When I calm down, I will go see them."

"Mother won't stop crying," Malina said, walking to the railing and looking over at the sea below. "She says it is her fault."

"It's not Mother's fault," Martin yelled. "This is no beast's fault."

The warm scene faded from Rose's eyes and was replaced with a long gallery, the cool moonlight filtering in through the windows. The room was vacant, except for one figure standing at the end of the lengthy room.

The mouse the maid had called Martin stared at the tapestry in front of him. A depiction of himself in battle armour stared bravely back at him. He couldn't allow the prophesy to materialize. He couldn't allow danger to come to his beautiful home, Malina, his mother, his father. All of the folk of the city and the glistening halls of the palace. Taking the dagger from his belt, he jumped on to the altar and began cutting away his depiction from the fabric.

"If I don't exist, then none of it will happen," Martin whispered to himself. "If I hide, they won't be able to find me."

Stuffing the cut tapestry into the chest of his tunic, the mouse jumped down from the altar and ran down the palace halls to his chamber. Clothing in a simple shirt and tunic he used for training, he stuffed a haversack with the most meager clothing he possessed before kicking a chest open and pulling out a long blade. It was a well-used sword. The one he preferred to the heavily jeweled one his father insisted he use. This simple sword had been his grandsire's on his mother's side. It was their family heirloom that the old mouse had passed to Martin on his deathbed, not having his own son to pass it to.

Pulling it out of its sheath, Martin looked at the blade. It was well used having several knicks out of the steel from constant use in war. It was plain with no adornments, but holding the handle Martin had always felt as though the blade would protect him. There was something about it that emulated feeling of safety to the bearer. It had kept his family safe for generations before; it would continue to keep his family safe for more to come.

Martin sheathed the sword across his back and walked to the wall opposite his large bed. Pulling back the covering, he pushed the wainscoting and slipped into the secret passageways of the palace.

He trotted down the narrow hallways before descending a steep flight of stairs and slipping out into the cellar. Warily, the mouse snuck out of the cellar, through the kitchens and padded across the green towards the gate. Looking at the sky, he noted the position of the moon. They would be changing the watch soon and then he could get through the gates. Slipping into a nearby storeroom to bide his time, Martin jumped at the sound a voice.

"Where are you going?" A barely audible voice whispered from the shadows.

"Malina?" Martin whispered, squinting in the darkness.

"Where are you going, Martin?" the voice said again and the figure of his mousemaid came into the moonlight.

"How are you here?" Martin questioned, puzzled as to why she was out at this late hour.

"I couldn't sleep and was taking the air when I saw you run across the green," Malina shrugged. "Where are you going, Martin?"

"Away," Martin said quietly.

"You can't!" Malina gasped, running to his side and pulling at his paw. "Martin, please! You can't do this."

"I have to Malina," Martin breathed. "I'm a danger to every beast if I stay."

"You can't leave me alone here," Malina said falling into his strong arms and letting tears fall down her cheeks as she felt him kiss her headfur. "You can't leave me."

"It's for your own safety," Martin whispered to her, feeling the tug on his heart. "I want to keep you safe."

"And what about what I want?" Malina said, raising her eyes to him.

"What do you want Malina?" Martin said relishing her beauty in the moonlight.

"Don't you know?" Malina said softly.

"Malina…"

"We aren't really brother and sister you know," Malina whispered. "Father found me abandoned by the sea. He brought me back here to ease Mother's sorrow for the loss of your brother. It was her decision that I should be raised like a princess, but never as your sister."

"I know," Martin said gently. "I remember when Father brought you home."

Hearing the guards start to move outside the door, Martin tried to walk past her, but Malina stepped into his way.

"I've always loved you Martin," Malina said boldly. "Don't you love me?"

"Malina, it doesn't matter now," Martin hissed and strode past her. "I have to go…"

"Answer me, Martin!"

The mouse turned and walked back to her. Grabbing her roughly, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. He felt her ease into him and kiss him back. His heart felt like it was going to burst as his blood pump quickly through his veins. When their need for air was too great, he gently pulled away from her and looked into her crying eyes.

"Malina, I have loved for as long as I can remember."

"Take me with you," Malina pleaded. "I will go anywhere with you. Anywhere. Everything will be alright as long as we are together. You will always keep me safe."

"Malina, I can't," Martin sighed. "The only way I can keep you safe is to leave you. I can't guarantee where I will go or what I will do…"

"It doesn't matter!" Malina cried, holding his paw tightly. "We'll be together. That is all that will matter."

"And what of our family Malina?" Martin asked, motioning about the walls. "And Eutrusia? What will come of all this?"

"I don't care!"

"Malina, I need you to stay here," Martin whispered, holding her tight. "I need to know you are safe. Through you I know our family will stay safe. Please Malina."

Pulling her back at arm's length he looked into her soft green eyes.

"Will you do that for me?" he continued. "I need you to be my star Malina. My constant, my rock. I need you to hold me true to my course. I need you to be solid, so I can stay strong knowing that what I am doing is keeping you all safe."

"But what are you doing, Martin?" Malina whispered to him. "What do you think you are going to accomplish by running away?"

"I'm going into hiding," Martin confessed. "I'll pull the fates' eye away from Eutrusia. If I'm not here, then the prophesy is void…"

"You're sacrificing your own happiness…"

"For a greater cause," Martin interrupted, letting her go and slipping out of the door without another word.

Malina set her jaw and followed him.

The scene shifted to a dock yard, a large merchant ship bobbing on its anchor.

"All hands on the deck!" A salty otter yelled from the bow. Pointing at Martin standing on the deck with Malina he yelled down to him, "You there! Get aboard this ship if yourn comin', mate! Ya paid yourn fare, but I'll leave ye behind if ya hold up me on the tide!"

"Coming Captain!" Martin yelled and turned to Malina. "I have to go. Keep this a secret Malina. When they can't find me this morning- you know nothing. Promise me Malina. Swear it."

"Only for you," Malina said quietly. "And I will never see you again?"

"No."

She turned her face up to him, her eyes welled with tears. "Please Martin, don't…"

"Goodbye, Malina," Martin said quickly, kissing her on the lips painfully and closing his eyes to his own tears. Releasing her quickly, he strode over to where the sailors were untying the ship.

"Martin!" she cried, picking up her skirts and running to his side.

"Malina?"

"Goodbye, my love," she started, playing with the strings of his jerkin. "I'm sorry to leave you, it's true. But promise me something? Promise me you will think of me and dream of me?

"I will, my darling," Martin said feeling his heart breaking.

"You love me?" Malina questioned, needing to hear the answer on last time.

"Is the ocean blue?" Martin jested.

Malina smiled at the brave mouse as he kissed her quickly and jumped aboard the rigging of the ship.

"Goodbye, my love!" he called to her as they started to cast off. "I'll love you for all of the rest of my days!"

Malina stood on the docks of the great harbor, clad in the simple russet cloak, waving to her love as he sailed away.

Rose awoke with a jolt as the light from the dawn started to filter through her chamber windows. What had she just dreamed?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gonff sat with Skipper on the hill overlooking the hastened camp the Redwallers had made the night before. The sun was just starting to light the sky on the horizon and below them, the creatures were starting to stir.

"Going to be a warm spring, mate," Skipper sighed looking at the cloudless sky. "A morning this clear should have a chill, but 'tis heavy and hot."

"Winds keep blowin' in from the south," Gonff commented, lighting his pipe with a stick from their fire. The mousethief gave a long sigh. "Something feel wrong to you Skip?"

"How so, Gonff?" the otter breathed, scooting closer to the mouse. "Whatcha mean wrong?"

"Just a feeling I have," Gonff sighed again. "I just have a bad feeling about today."

"Aye, me too mate," Skipper nodded. Looking below them, he could see Martin walking through the ranks. "We need to keep him away from that rat."

"That's the whole point of why we're here, Skipper," Gonff said plainly. "Martin needs to kill Clunide."

"Well hopefully Amber can lay him low with her arrows first," the otter whispered under his breath. "We can't let Martin get cut with those poison blades. That young one needs his father…"

"Yes," Gonff sighed. "I'll do what I can to shift him in battle, but I can't guarantee I can get him to turn if he sees his prize."

"I know, mate," Skipper breathed, watching Martin come up the hill towards them. Stopping a few feet from his friends the warrior smiled at them and turned to where the sun was peeking up over the horizon.

"A red sun, mateys," Martin observed. "A warning."

"An omen," Skipper voiced strongly. "We need to go over strategy Martin. There's something we need to talk about…"

"I know Skipper," Martin winked at him. "But I can't promise you anything."

"Martin, we know you can hold your own, but you need to watch if you get to the rat," Gonff said pointedly. "If his blades are tipped…"

"Then I will have to kill him before he kills me," Martin sighed. "It's the same as any battle Gonff, poison or not.

"Don't worry my friends," Martin laughed and sat down with them, stretching his legs and adjusting his shoulder plates. "I have no intention of dying today. I have every intention of returning home to my family. All of my family."

"Well hopefully Florgin and Ratherwood can find the ruddy vermin's camp soon," Skipper said bluntly.

"We'll be at them by mid-day Skipper!" Martin laughed, clapping the otter on the back and getting to his footpaws. "By sunset, we'll be on our way home."

"Just like that, huh matey?" Gonff chuckled as the warrior wandered back down the slope.

"Quicker to battle, easy to war," Martin yelled over his shoulder.

"Through feast or famine, we'll come home once more," Skipper breathed quietly. Looking up at the red sun rising in the east he wondered in what condition some of them would return.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"They're here!" Marlex stammered as he flew in Clunide's tent when the sun was high in the sky. "There's an army of them out there!"

"Who?" Clunide sneered from his spot at his table where he was feasting on roasted wood thatch. "Who's army?"

"That mouse!" Marlex gasped. "It has to be him. They are all wearing those red cloaks…"

"Ha!" Clunide laughed. "Where?"

"They just came out of the trees below us," Marlex panted. "They seem to be waiting for us."

"So he thinks he is going to defeat me on the battlefield, does he? What are his numbers?"

"Nothing to ours, lord…"

"Then that's all that matters," the rat scoffed. "Marlex you take half the horde and hide it amongst the pines. Split your force into two flanks and cover each wing. When I give the signal, attack."

"Aye, lord," the stoat replied and went out of the tent to do his bidding. Clunide smiled evilly as he heard his horde being roused to battle. Taking a spear from the corner, the rat opened the jar on the table and dipped the blade in the liquid. Holding up the spear so it could drip off, Clunide chuckled as the poison blackened the spear head.

"Get ready to breathe your last breath, Martin the Warrior!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I thought you said Rose thought there were more of them, laddie-buck?" Lis whispered to Martin as they stood at the head of the Redwallers. "There doesn't appear to be as many as she led on to believe."

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Martin said through narrowing eyes. "They're hiding something. Send word through the ranks- don't get pulled in. My bet is they have their flanks hiding in the trees to surround us."

"Right," Lis nodded and slipped away to spread the word amongst the creatures.

Martin turned his attention back to the front line. Walking over to Skipper and Gonff, the warrior mouse nodded to them.

"We'll keep the spears in front," Martin voiced strongly. "I'll not have us charging up the hill at them- they'll have to come down to us. Amber and her squirrels are already in the trees waiting for their move and when they do, they'll start firing."

"And how do you think you're going to get them to be so stupid as to lose their advantage?" Gonff scoffed as Martin adjusted the shield in his paw.

"Ha!" Martin laughed and winked at the mousethief. Turning on his heel he walked down the line of Redwallers, inspecting and giving words of courage where they were needed.

"Spears to the front!" the warrior shouted. "Their charge will be weak- they prefer to fight in single combat. Work as a unit and they'll fall on your blades like daisies!

"Shields behind the spears!" Martin continued, drawing his sword and whirling it aloft. "If they use arrows, hold your shields overhead- protect the front line. Once were engaged, push forward. They'll back down. They're all cowards at heart with no cause to fight for save the fear of the tyrant's wrath. Push forward and they will break."

Going to Ratherwood on the right flank, Martin whispered in his ear.

"Watch the trees," he said motioning to the darkness of the pines. "They'll come through when they start losing ground."

The mouse nodded his acknowledgement and griped his battle axe in both paws, tapping the shaft against Martin's shield. The metal twanged through the glen, giving a vibration of urgency to the air. The Redwallers started to shift on their paws, ready for the battle to begin.

Brome watched from the safety of the treetops behind the army lines with the rest of the healers. They were rolling bandages and mixing salves in anticipation. Looking down, Brome saw the fires that had been lit- pots of water set to boil and short flat bands of steel heating to seal any wounds beyond a bandage. This was not like the war at Marshank. Brome paled as he looked on towards the battlefield where Martin was striding out alone towards the horde of vermin, stopping halfway up the hill and yelling a single word.

"Clunide!"

**I guess you'll see what happens in the next chapter! **

**Comments? Please R+R!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Just like to thank you all for the kind PMs and reviews... as silly as it sounds, they really help inspire me to write more, so THANK-YOU! I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying the epic- it is a long one, but we are VERY close to the end... so without further adieu, here is Chapter 43...**

Chapter 43

"Clunide!" Martin bellowed from the middle of the battlefield. "Show yourself you coward!"

The warrior mouse stared at the horde before him, mentally calculating the numbers. The vermin where of a greater number than his Redwallers, but they were not in any sort of formation and scattered along the line. They had a few archers from what he could see and not many arrows. Martin smiled to himself at the thought of the scores of squirrel bows waiting taunt in the trees behind him.

"Come on, rat!" Martin yelled. "Stop hiding behind your vermin and face me!"

The crowd slowly parted and the large rat walked forward wielding a long spear and a curved sabre. At both his sides hung twin dirks and his jerkin was heavily studded at the shoulders and elbows. Martin chuckled. Clunide didn't know how to hold his weapons for long. If he did, he wouldn't carry so many.

"Well, mouse," Clunide sneered as he stopped a spear's length away from the warrior. "You made it to our camp. Though I must say I'm surprised it took you so long to assemble such a small force."

"I thought you could use the extra day," Martin responded leaning on his sword casually. "Though, _I_ must say _I'm_ surprised your vermin can't even form a rank."

"What have you come here for, mouse?" Clunide growled as Martin's insult struck a chord. "Have you come to die and make it easy for me to take that babe from your wife?"

"You can try," Martin laughed. "It will be hard to do from Hellsgates, rat."

"Brave words for a commander looking uphill," Clunide countered not knowing how to deal with Martin's courage. He had always had creatures that feared him opposite him; he did not know how to deal with one confident in their abilities. "I wonder if your comrades are just as brave."

"They are braver," Martin snarled at the rat and pointing his sword. "Together we will push you and your vermin back into the seas you came from."

"I hardly doubt it," Clunide laughed. "Have you seen your numbers? Have you seen mine? You have mustered every beast you can, while me… I can just snap my paws and send for more.

"How many of you will die today before it is only you standing, Martin the Warrior," Clunide continued. "How many of your friends' bodies will I wade through to kill you?"

"Then cut to the chase and let us fight now!" Martin yelled boldly. "Let's not waste hours and get right to it. You and I. We'll leave the others out of it."

"Tempting…" Clunide mused, walking around the warrior. "But I need to kill them too so once you are no longer breathing there is no one to protect your babe."

Martin's eyes followed the vermin as he walked around him.

"Or," the rat continued as he came around to the front of Martin and pointed his blackened spear head at Martin's face. "I kill you now and cut all of your friends down as they run away."

"You're welcome to try," Martin sneered at the rat, performing a mock bow and holding his sword and shield wide. "And as long as I draw breath, you will never lay a paw on my child."

"You will," Clunide laughed. "You will watch me pry it away from your dead mate's arms. That will be your last breath, mouse. Watching your whole world die and be pulled away from you."

"And how are you going to do that when you are hidden behind your vermin?" Martin laughed boldly.

"You mock me!" Clunide growled. "I could kill you at my leisure mouse!"

"Prove it."

Clunide roared in anger and thrust his spear towards the warrior. Quickly Martin side stepped, deflecting the spear to the ground and bringing his sword up in a block as Clunide swung his sabre at the warrior. The two blades locked hilts and before Clunide could react, Martin stomped down hard on the spear shaft, breaking off the tip. The rat's eyes widened as Martin heaved him backwards up the hill, forcing Clunide back several steps.

Boldly Martin bent down and picked up the blackened spear head. Germaine was right; he was using poison. Snarling in at Clunide's cowardice, Martin threw the broken weapon at the rat and watched as he fearfully ducked away from its deadly edge.

"It ends here, rat," Martin said strongly.

"No, mouse," Clunide snickered as he walked backwards towards his horde. "It only begins here. It will only end with your death…"

Martin growled as Clunide slipped back in amongst the vermin. Backing away slowly from the horde, he turned to stride back to the Redwallers when he heard Gonff yell:

"Martin! Get down!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are we planting here, Grumm?" Rose chuckled as she sat in the rich soil of the Redwall gardens watching her friend help plant the Abbey's vegetables for the season. It was a lovely sunny day and she did not want to stay cooped up inside, so she had found Grumm and offered her help. The mole was delighted for her company and together they joined the rest of the Abbey moles that stayed behind in the planting.

"Tha bee carrotz, Miz Rozer," Grumm said happily as he watched her paw a small hole in the furrow and drop some seeds in before covering them up. "Wez bee planin' exra o' those fur thee Mizzy."

"Why is that?" Rose asked curiously.

"So yourn mousen haz someit ta teethz on tiz summ'r, zides Zurr Marthen's arm!" Grumm winked at her.

"Oh Grumm Trencher!" Rose laughed heartily and threw a pawful of dirt at the mole. "You really are too much!"

"Thoinkz wha youz wantz, Miz Rozer," Grumm chuckled. "But you'm gonna thankee once yourn wee un getz hiz teethiez!"

Rose smiled and laughed as she looked around at the kind mole. He had always been there for her. They had been through everything together. Rose sighed to think that soon he would be on his way back to Noonvale without her. When Martin was finished with Clunide and she had her mouseling, she knew that her mother, Brome and Grumm were to return to the hidden valley. Martin…

"Grumm, has Martin ever said anything to you about what he did in between Noonvale and Mossflower?" Rose asked quietly, remembering her dream.

"Er, no Miz Rozer," Grumm replied nonchalantly as he dug another furrow. " 'Spect him just wanderz till him gotz 'ere."

"Yes," Rose sighed.

"Whyz you ask Mizzy?" Grumm questioned. "Someit botherin' you?

"No, Grumm," Rose smiled. Getting uncomfortably to her footpaws, Rose brushed her long skirts flat and tried to wipe the dirt from her paws. "I think I will go find Denno and see how he and Beau are today."

"A'right Miz Rozer," Grumm nodded to her as she turned to leave. He watched her as she slowly walked towards the Abbey, sighing to himself as she went. Something was bothering her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose racked her brain as she walked through the hallways of the great Abbey. All she could think of was her dream and what it could mean. She couldn't remember all of it, just bits and pieces. She remembered two mice, one called Martin, the other Malina. The Martin from her dream looked like her Martin. The same blue eyes, same determined look. Tall and brave. Was it really her Martin? And if it was, who was Malina?

What if there had been another mousemaid, one that Martin had found inbetween Noonvale and Mossflower. But why wouldn't he have told her… a secret. She remembered there was something about a secret. And a ship… and those words. The words from the lullaby.

Angrily Rose strode forward, tears starting to blur her vision. Would Martin have lied to her? She knew he could keep secrets; he had kept her and all of Noonvale a secret from his friends in Mossflower until he found out she was alive. And there was his memory loss. What if he honestly didn't remember this… Malina. What if… what if… what if…

She stumbled into the Great Hall. Home. She had to get home. She just wanted to curl up in her bed, pull the sheets over her head and block out the world.

Stopping in front of the tapestry hung on the wall, Rose looked forlornly at the depiction of Martin holding his sword.

"Was it you?" she whispered to the tapestry. Tapestry. Rose got a puzzled look on her face as she remembered the mouse from her dream cutting a tapestry. Martin. Martin's grandsire had been a Martin. This tapestry had actually been the depiction of Martin's grandsire. The Sisters of the Abbey had been molding it to look like Martin. Cecily had said they didn't have to change much…

_It wasn't you_, Rose thought, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at the picture of the warrior mouse above her. _But you? You ran away- for what reason?_

Rose sighed, her mind still heavy with thoughts as she turned and walked out of the Abbey. She may have reasoned that the dream was not about her Martin, but why would she have dreamt about his grandsire? It wasn't her family… but it was. She was part of Martin's family now.

Standing on the top of the steps, Rose noted the sun was high in the sky. It was midday. Lily would be done her lessons soon and would be looking for some lunch. Rose smiled and descended the wide steps carefully, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Stopping, she felt her rounded belly where the pain had been. The babe wasn't moving or poking her in the ribs. It had been quiet all morning. Another sharp pain tightened across her middle and she gasped a little at the force of it. What was that feeling?

Another pain flashed over her and Rose went to her knees, giving a little cry of pain. Closing her eyes as her stomach tightened roughly, Rose felt the steadying paw of Carik wrap around her shoulders, pulling her to her footpaws and heard his voice yell loudly for Aryah before he led her quickly to the infirmary.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Martin! Get down!" Gonff yelled as they watch a volley of arrows loose from behind the vermin lines. He and Skipper watched as Martin looked over his shoulder before kneeling quickly beneath his shield. As the arrows rained down on him, Gonff gritted his teeth as he watched Martin tip forward. He'd been hit.

"They'd better not be tipped!" Skipper shouted angrily, raising his javelin in the air. Before he could order the charge, Martin was up and facing the vermin horde.

"Is that the best you could do Clunide?" They heard the warriormouse yell. "Stop fighting like the cowardly vermin you are and face me!"

With a great cry, the vermin sprang forward down the hill towards Martin.

"So much for not running up the hill!" Gonff yelled to Skipper as the Redwallers charged forward towards their warrior as Amber's arrows speed out of the trees.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a hard pitched battle. The squirrel archers had laid low a good number of vermin in their charge, but were unable to continue their firing once the sides mixed. Skipper led the center charge while Lis and Ratherwood captained the two flanks. Gonff slipped quickly to Martin's shield arm and took up the warrior's rapid pace. Glancing over at the warrior, Gonff sighed inwardly at the sight of an arrow sticking out of Martin's shoulder plate.

"Push them backwards!" Martin roared over the melee of battle. "Drive them back!"

Whirling his sword aloft, the warrior pushed a step forward with every swing of his sword. Forcefully, they continued their onslaught; spears pushing forward until they were walled, then the fighters broke out their short arms and continued pushing the vermin back up the hill.

"We're losing ground, lord!" Crosnitch said quickly from his vantage point at Clunide's side. "The mouse is pushing them backwards. You can see him. He's ahead of the others."

"Yes," Clunide sneered. "Jepstin, give Marlex the signal. Let's see how well this mouse can fight on three sides…"

The fox raised the green banner and swung it widely through the air.

"They're flagging something!" Skipper yelled to Martin as he stabbed a ferret through his stomach. "On the hill Martin- a green flag!"

"The flanks!" Martin yelled, flipping open his helmet visor so they could hear him better. "Look to your flank- all of you, turn!

"Skipper! Bring your otters forward to me, we go forward- the rest of you turn, turn!"

The Redwallers all turned to their flanks as the two hordes ran out from their sides. The squirrels dropped down from the trees on top of them, stilting their charge. Martin let out another battle cry as he pushed his small band forward. He could see him. He could see Clunide now. He was close. So close.

But the vermin kept coming. The more they slew, the more seem to charge at them from nowhere. The Redwallers were starting to tire, their movements slowing, and their reactions desperate. They needed a lull in the battle to regroup, but the lull wasn't coming. The only thing coming was more and more vermin.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Gonff breathed heavily as he deflected another mace and gave it's wielder a deadly thrust with his dagger. "Martin, there's more of them on the flank, we need to pull back!"

"No!" Martin yelled as he pushed forward, seeing Clunide only a few paces away now. "Not when we're so close…"

"Martin, don't!" Gonff cried as he reached for the warrior, but was too late. Martin was gone. Spin, slash, side-step, twist, thrust, parry, spin; the warrior worked his way through the vermin as quickly as he could to their leader. Cutting down a fat stoat with a single blow to the neck, Martin drew himself up in front of Clunide.

"I told you rat," Martin breathed heavily, his eyes red behind his visor. "We end this now."

"You can think that mouse!" Clunide laughed, holding his curved sabre and drawing a long dirk in his other paw. "Let's see how well you fight now…"

But Martin didn't let him finish, driving forward and striking at the rat. Clunide jumped backwards out of the range of the warrior's swing and thrust his dirk towards the armored mouse. The dirk clanged as it hit Martin's shield before it was struck out of his paw by Martin's sword. Clunide lashed out with his sabre thinking to catch Martin across the back, but the warrior quickly swung his sword around his shoulders, deflecting the sabre away from him as he ducked and spun to the side. Clunide shook his head as he reached for his other dirk. This mouse was fast.

Charging at the warrior, Clunide held both his weapons in front of him, holding one of them would make contact and still the red eyes' breath. All he had to do was cut him once and the warrior would fall. Just one cut.

But Martin was ready for him. Just as Clunide was upon him, he dropped to his paws and spun, kicking the rat's footpaws out from him as he ran past. Clunide gave a startled yelp as he tripped forward before bulling into one of his horde and running him through with his dirk. The weasel gave a surprised cry before going limp and falling to the ground dead.

Martin got back to his footpaws and ran forward to the rat, hoping to through him off his attack. Clunide twisted and blocked the warrior's charge with his sabre. Elbowing Martin hard in the jaw the rat pushed him roughly to the side, before swinging his blade at head height. Martin ducked under his shield and lunged forward, cutting Clunide hard across the ribs with his blade. The rat hollered in pain and drove hard at the mouse. The two blades sang as the two fought strongly against each other. It was Clunide that showed the first sign of weakness as he tripped in his footwork. Martin chuckled and pushed the rat faster in his swordplay until he tipped the curved blade upwards and was able to give the hilt a strong flick- sending the blade flying through the air leaving the rat completely defenseless.

"Ready to die rat?" Martin chuckled in his bloodwrath, moving dangerously towards the vermin, his blade point held low to the ground in his advance.

"I am not supposed to die to you!" Clunide shouted his eyes wide with fear. "This isn't what is supposed to happen…"

But Martin was upon him, his sword tip hovering over the rat's neck.

"You think you honestly could have done the things you said you would?" Martin yelled. "You think you could try and take my family from me and live? You vermin are all the same… you think you are immortal. You think you… Ahh!"

Martin roared as he felt short blade stab his side, cutting through his armor and forcing the steel inwards towards his body. He was about to whirl around at his attacker when the creature grabbed hold of the arrow in his shoulder and gave it a hard flick. Pain resonated through the warrior's mind as he dropped to a knee, taking deep gasps of breath.

"It's not his time yet," a raspy voice whispered in Martin's ear.

"No, it is!" Martin yelled viciously, springing back to his footpaws and swinging his sword at the black cloak behind him. The warrior let out a loud growl as the pine marten slipped away from him into the battle. Advancing on the rat, Martin's voice thundered about the noise, "Clunide, it's time you went to Hellsgates!"

"Fall back!" Clunide yelled as he jumped behind a stoat and letting Martin's blade run him through. "Fall back!"

"Coward!" Martin yelled as the vermin ran backwards into the forest. "Clunide! End this here and now!"

But he was pulling back. All the vermin fell back away from the Redwallers and took off up the hill towards the trees, abandoning their camp.

Martin stood there dazed by his wounds and what had just happened. He had been so close, yet so far off his mark…

Furious, Martin ripped a spear out of the body of a dead rat and tested the weight twice in his right paw before hurling at the large rat. It just narrowly missed him, claiming the weasel running closely at his commander's side.

"Hellsgates!" Martin swore loudly.

"Victory!" Skipper shouted proudly, holding his javelin aloft. "Victory for Martin, for Redwall!"

"You did it, matey!" Gonff said happily as he went to Martin's side. "You drove off the rat!"

"For now," Martin said angrily. "He'll be back."

"Aye, but he will think twice before crossing you again I bet," Skipper winked at the warrior. "Did you see his eyes? Round as saucers they were when he thought you were going to gut him."

"Martin we need to get the wounded off the field as soon as possible," Lis said coming through the ranks still holding his twin blades. "We pushed him back, but he'll be back. With more vermin next time, I'll wager."

"You're right, Lis," Martin sighed. He still had that unsure feeling from the morning. Something was going to happen. "Every able beast, get the wounded back to the healers. Once they are patched, we break for Redwall."

The creatures moved throughout the ranks swiftly, checking pulses and lifting injured beasts across shoulders or carried between to fighters.

Martin had just found Ratherwood, wordless kneeling beside a wounded hedgehog when they heard Florgin's cry.

"Flintin!" Florgin yelled dropping down beside his brother. The mouse was crying and holding his stomach where the axe had cut him through. "No, Flint, come on…"

Flisk the otter dropped beside the mouse and tried to lift Flintin up so Florgin could wrap his cloak around the wound.

"No! Stop!" Flintin protested loudly. "Stop Florgin! Put me down!"

Martin moved quickly across the field and knelt silently at the fallen mouse's footpaws.

"Brome!" he shouted as he saw his brother-in-law checking the wounded. Brome ran over to Flintin and assessed the wound. Looking gravely at Florgin, he tried to feel how deep it went. Shaking his head, he laid a bloody paw on Florgin's shoulder and got up, standing beside Martin.

"I can't fix that," he said quietly so no beast could hear. "I can't bind it. If we move him, he'll break in two… Martin it's only his spine holding his two halves together!"

"Can you give him something for the pain?" Martin whispered.

"No," Brome said, "his stomach is sliced. Anything I will give him will only end up on the forest floor."

"So we just have to wait from him to bleed to death?" Martin yelled at Brome.

"How long?" Florgin asked quietly as Lis knelt down beside him.

"Could be hours," Brome breathed.

"I can't die for hours Flor," Flintin cried, leaning into his brother. "It hurts Flor. Stop it from hurting, please brother…"

"Flint, I can't," Florgin cried. "I can't…"

"Martin…" Lis looked at him pleadingly. "He can't suffer like this."

"Brome, do something!" Martin growled.

"I can't," Brome reiterated. "The only thing we can do for him is to keep him comfortable until he passes."

A loud shout sounded from the trees where the vermin had run, causing all to look in their direction. Flisk shifted nervously beside Florgin.

"We can't leave him out here," Flisk said. "We need to get back to Redwall."

"I'll stay with him," Florgin said.

"Flor, I can't… it hurts. Please Flor… stop the pain," Flintin pleaded. Opening his eyes, he looked at Martin. "Please Martin, make it stop…"

"Martin you have to do it," Lis growled as he watched Flintin's writhe in pain. Martin closed his red eyes and took a steadying breath.

"Martin, what do you have to do?" Brome asked urgently.

"You have to do it, Martin," Florgin said through closed eyes when Flintin uttered at low cry of pain. "I can't see him like this…"

"Florgin…" Martin sighed as Flintin groaned and gasped in pain.

"You have to," Lis pleaded with the warrior. "Martin, it has to be you. You're his commander…"

"I've never done it, Lis," Martin breathed. "I don't know how…"

"Same as kill any beast quickly," the fighter sighed.

"You can't kill him!" Brome gasped. "Martin, you…"

"He can't leave him like this!" Florgin yelled angrily. "If you say you can't fix him Brome, then I can't watch him suffer…"

"Florgin, this hurts," Flintin whispered. "Martin… make it stop…"

"Martin, quickly," Lis growled. "He's suffering…"

"I don't think I can, Lis," Martin said lowly at his friend. "I'm still seeing red. I don't trust myself…"

"Laddie-buck, you have to do it," Lis said plainly. "We trust you."

"No!" Brome yelled as Ratherwood placed a plain dagger in Martin's paw. "You can't… this is barbaric!"

"It's mercy, Brome," Lis shouted defensively and got up to hold the healer back. "Brome, it has to be done. That brave mouse deserves a sound death, not only dragged out over painless hours…"

Brome shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

Martin knelt behind the mouse holding the blade of the dagger in his paw to warm it so Flintin couldn't feel the cold steel.

"What's your happiest memory Flintin?" Martin asked as he pulled the chainmail hood off his head and exposed his neck.

"When we came to Redwall," Flintin said smiling as he held his brother's paw. "We finally had a home, didn't we Flor? We had a place to call home."

"And it will always be your home," Martin asserted as he positioned the dagger at the base of the mouse neck, fitting it between his vertebrae.

"Florgin, I'm scared."

"I'm right here, Flintin," Florgin smiled. "You get to go see mom."

"Flor…" Flintin started, but then his eyes glassed over and his breath caught in his throat. His paw fell limp in Florgin's as Martin pulled the dagger back, covered in hot blood. The warrior held the blade in his paw looking at the hot blood running from its blade and onto his fingers. Dropping the blade on the ground, Martin rocked back to sit on the ground, holding himself against what he had just done.

Florgin roared with grief and fell on his brother's limp body.

"It's alright, Florgin," Ratherwood said, taking him by the shoulders and pulling him off the dead mouse. "He's not feeling any pain anymore."

"You alright, laddie-buck?" Lis said as he helped Martin to his footpaws. "You did the right thing."

"I just killed a good creature," Martin said, turning and vomiting in the snow. "I just killed a good mouse under my command that I should have kept safe."

"You're a murderer Martin!" Brome yelled angrily at his brother-in-law. "A warrior is to protect- you are just to kill. You are no better than the vermin you just fought!"

"That's enough Brome!" Skipper yelled, as he picked up the healer by the scruff of the neck and led him away from the scene.

"I just killed a good creature," Martin gasped, trying to gain his composure.

"You helped a good mouse pass with as little pain as possible," Lis corrected him. "It was the right thing to do, Martin."

Martin looked at Flintin's blood still on his paws and vomited again.

"Come on Martin," Gonff said quietly, putting his paws around the warrior's shoulders. "Let's get those injuries of yours cleaned up and head back to Redwall."

**Please R+R! I am very thankful for any feedback and/or constructive criticism... please review or you can write me a PM... like I said earlier- helps me get inspired to write more... I know, I'm weird...**


	45. Chapter 45

**A little bit of a filler chapter here... we literally only have a few chapters left to go... oh and remember when i said you needed kleenex? I hope you all went out and bought some for the last remaining chapters!**

Chapter 44

"Well, Rose," the frail voice of Abbess Germaine clucked at her from the side of the bed in the infirmary. "How are you feeling now? Any more pain?"

"No, Mother Abbess," Rose said softly. "All the pains are gone."

"Good," the old mouse chuckled and waved Columbine forward with a drink of water. "Looks like we will have to keep a closer eye on you over the next couple of days Rose."

Rose only looked blankly at the Abbess over her cup as the old mouse disappeared quickly out of the infirmary. Looking up at her mother and Columbine, Rose gave them each a puzzled stare.

"What did she mean by that?" Rose questioned, placing a paw on her now calm stomach.

"Because of your pains, silly!" Columbine laughed. "It won't be long now!"

"Mother?" Rose asked her, still confused about what had just happened. Aryah smiled brightly at her daughter and settled on the bed beside her, holding Rose's paw in hers.

"Those were practice pains you were having Rose," Aryah said quietly.

"Practice pains?"

"Yes, daughter," Aryah chuckled. "Your body is getting ready for birthing. I thought the babe had dropped this morning when I saw you, but I didn't want to alarm you. It won't be long now before you and Martin will be holding your mouseling."

Rose just blinked her eyes and swallowed hard.

"So those were just practice… you mean it gets worse?" Rose gapped. "I…"

"Don't worry, Rose," Columbine interrupted as Aryah burst out laughing. "We've all lived through it! You just have to think about what you are gaining by your pain…"

"But it gets worse?" Rose gasped.

"Rose, dear, you know it gets worse," Aryah clucked. "You helped me with dozens of birthings in Noonvale…"

"Yes, but… I didn't know it hurt _that_ much!"

Columbine and Aryah laughed heartily at Rose's expression as they helped her out of the bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why did you not see he could best me!" Clunide yelled as he threw the seer violently across the tent space. "He completely disarmed me! I couldn't get near him with a blade before he had it out of my paw! How am I supposed to defeat something I can't kill?"

"His red eyes give him the advantage," the pine marten wheezed out as he pulled himself from the floor by grasping a nearby chair. "You will have your chance…"

"See it!" Clunide screamed. "I need you to see how I kill him."

"I…" the seer started then feel silent. He had been trying to see. He couldn't. His second sight was now blinded by fog. He couldn't see anything for all the fog. All he could ever hear were tears, mournful cries and gentle sobs. Sometimes they were male, sometimes female. The odd time he had heard a young one's cry. But never an image; always just fog…

"You have until tomorrow at sundown," Clunide sneered, walking to the tent flap and holding it open in dismissal. "And if you can't tell me how to kill that mouse, I'll hold what's left of your face in a bucket of water myself!"

The pine marten shuttered as he limped out of the tent. He hated water.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"They're back!" Lily screamed excitedly as Carik was taking her for her walk around the ramparts. The little maid jumped up and down pulling on his paw and pointing towards the tree line to the east.

"Look, Carik!" she cried. "I can see them!"

"That you can, Lily!" Carik replied with a long sigh. They had made it back.

Ferdy and Coggs pulled open the east gate and let the Redwallers in. Rose stood anxiously beside Bella and Abbess Germaine as the fighters filed in slowly. Scanning the crowds, Rose looked desperately for Martin. Where was Martin…

Noting Rose's paling expression, Aryah walked up and place her paw in Rose's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lily came bounding down the stairs and ran to her mother's side.

"Mama," she smiled, clapping her paws in delight, "Daddy's home!"

"Did you see him Lily?" Rose asked anxiously, still surveying the crowds. "Could you see him from the wall?"

"No, Mama, but you said he would be home!" She laughed and turned on her heel to run into the fighters midst to find Martin.

"Wait, Lily!" Rose cried. The little maid stilled suddenly, but it wasn't due to Rose's voice. Stretchers carrying wounded, beasts hoppling in on makeshift crutches, bandages, mud, blood, the smell of burned flesh and mournful sounds of low groans… all flooded the little one's senses. She had never seen the aftermath of war. The worse she had ever seen was Carik, and even then, he had already been on the road to recovery. She had never seen the wounded come fresh from the battlefield. Rose walked forward and put her paws on the little maid's shoulders and they waited for Martin to materialize.

Each second she waited was agony for Rose. Where was he? Why wasn't he there yet…

Her heart stopped when they started carrying in the stretchers holding the dead.

"No!" she sobbed softly, biting her lip and trying to stay solid for him. She saw Lis across the crowd. He took a visibly deep sigh and gave her a sympathetic look.

"No!" Rose yelled, louder this time.

"Rose," Aryah said firmly, going to her side and putting her arm around her daughter. "Rose, the babe. Don't get excited. No matter what happens. Be strong for the babe…"

Rose closed her eyes against the pain and felt Lily clamp on to her legs and bury her face in Rose's long skirts. Rose took deep shuttering breaths, trying to keep herself calm. She heard some beast go down on their knees in front of her and she choked back a sob…

"Lis, just tell me quickly," Rose whispered, not opening her eyes.

Instead of hearing the fighter's gruff voice, Rose felt strong paws wrap around her and Lily and pull them close. Instantly she opened her eyes to see Martin cuddling his family. He was home. He was alive.

"Martin!" Rose gasped, falling to her knees and snuggling into his strong embrace. "Thank the seasons you're alive!"

"Oh Daddy, I knew you'd make it back!" Lily cried, little tears coming down her small cheeks.

"It's alright you two," Martin smiled and held them both tighter in their tears. "I'm home."

Giving Lily a quick kiss on her headfur, Martin stood abruptly and pulled Rose to her foot paws.

"And you, my darling," he whispered quietly to her and placed a gently paw on her stomach. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, Martin…" Rose breathed. "I'll be even better when you tell me you got rid of Clunide…"

Martin sighed and looked away to where Florgin was sitting next to Flintin's body, covered by a sheet on a stretcher.

"I have to go help with the wounded, Rose," Martin sighed, kissed her on the cheek and ignoring her statement. "Take Lily home. Neither of you should be here to see this."

"Martin, you have not lain down your sword for me yet," Abbess Germaine's voice rang out strongly over the hubbub. Martin turned to the old mouse and shook his head.

"Not yet, Mother Abbess," he said sternly. "Soon, but not yet."

Rose looked up at his face; pleading with her eyes for him to tell her what was going on. It was then she notice the light scrapes on his fur and the thickness to his shoulder and his middle from bandages carefully hidden under his jerkin. His eyes where blue, but they had a red tinge in the background; his bloodwrath was ready and waiting for the next battle. He had not killed Clunide. There was still more war to come.

"Mother, will you take Lily to the gatehouse?" Rose asked as she watched Martin walk over to Florgin and sit beside him quietly. Putting the little maid's paw in Aryah's, Rose walked over to where the two fighters were sitting in silence.

Florgin looked up at her briefly before averting his eyes and sniffing a loud snort as he tried to wipe the tears from his face. Rose sighed inwardly and went to sit awkwardly beside the fighter, pulling him into her shoulder and wrapping her paws around him and stroking his ears.

"Shh, Florgin," Rose whispered as the fighter started to cry. "It's alright…"

"He's dead, Rose," Florgin sobbed. "My little brother…"

She didn't know what to say. She just held him and let him cry. Martin sat stone faced beside her, struggling with his own emotions. It was Brome hard stare that caught Rose's eye.

Once Florgin's crying had eased, Rose took off her own cloaked and settled it about the fighter's shoulders. She tried to get to her footpaws, but couldn't, causing Martin to stand up and pull her upwards.

"Go home Rose," Martin said sternly. "Please, I don't want you here…"

"I'm going to help the wounded," Rose said strongly. "It's you who should go home Martin; you look exhausted."

Turning on her heel, Rose saw Gonff and Brome arguing off to the side. Walking over to them determinedly, Rose stood in front of them, her arms crossed over her large belly.

"And what are you two arguing about?"

"Difference of opinion," Gonff said eyeing Brome sternly. "One that beast's will keep to themselves, right Brome?"

"Maybe you will…"

"Brome, I'm warning you, don't do this!"

"Enough you two please!" Rose exclaimed. "Please one of you tell me what's wrong…"

"Rose…"

"Brome, don't…"

"She's my sister, Gonff- she has a right to know!"

"A maid does not need to know that side of war!"

"Gonff!" Columbine called trying to get his attention once she heard his raised voice, "Will you come here for a minute?"

Gonff gave Brome a hard stare before turning reluctantly to his wife and walking away from Brome and Rose.

Rose looked up at her brother as he stared across the green to where Martin was now walking amongst the wounded.

Rose watched as Brome eyed Martin angrily before turning his gaze back down to his patient. Nodding to Barklad, the two picked up the stretcher and moved it closer to the infirmary.

"Brome?" Rose said puzzled, following him. "What was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it Rose," Brome said quickly, scowling at her.

"Well I do," Rose pressed. "Why in the seasons are you fighting with Gonff and giving Martin a death stare?"

"I don't want you left alone with him, Rose," Brome said quietly, grabbing her arm and leading her away. "He's not who I thought he was…"

"It's his bloodwrath, Brome," Rose sighed. "It will subside…"

"No Rose!" Brome hissed. "He kills Rose…"

"It's a war Brome," Rose countered, getting angry now. "He is a warrior."

"A warrior that is supposed to kill vermin; not their own kind."

"What?" Rose gasped as she brought her paws up to her mouth.

"He killed Flintin," Brome whispered harshly.

"No," Rose breathed. Her heart started to race in her chest and her breath quicken. Martin killed Flintin? That couldn't be…

"I don't want you left alone with him," Brome reaffirmed. "He's not safe. I don't want you around him…"

"Brome, he's my husband," Rose stammered, watching Martin now as he was talking with Amber and Skipper. He was holding his sword in front of him, inspecting the blade. Rose shuddered as the sun reflected off its keen edge.

"He's a murderer, a killer," Brome hissed out.

"No…" Rose said quietly. She was starting to feel sick, her mind was spinning. Closing her eyes, she grabbed on to Brome to steady herself.

"You need to go home Rose," Brome said, putting his arm around her and leading her away towards the gatehouse. "Then you need to _come_ home."

They were half way across the green when Martin caught up with them.

"Brome is she alright?" Martin asked quietly, noting Rose's weakened movements as she leaned heavily on her brother.

"She's fine," Brome replied curtly.

"Rose, let me carry you," Martin said softly. Moving in front of her, the warrior went to scoop her up in his arms, but stopped when she flashed her eyes up to him and took a step backwards. She was terrified of him. Her eyes were wide and her features white. Martin had never seen her like that before.

"Rose…" Martin said gently taking another step towards her. Rose slipped backwards again and squeezed closer to Brome's side, burying her face in her brother's shoulder. Martin narrowed his eyes and gave his brother-in-law a hard stare. "What did you tell her Brome?"

"The truth," the healer replied coldly.

"Rose, come here," Martin said strongly trying to take her paw.

"No!" Rose cried and hid her paws in Brome's tunic so Martin couldn't grab them.

"Rose, come here, _wife_," Martin growled. Rose turned her head up to look at him. It was the first time he had ever called her _wife_. It had always been her name, or my darling, but never _wife_ as though she was nothing but chattel.

"That's right _wife,_" Martin said coldly, narrowing his eyes are her. "I said come here."

"She's not a soldier you can order around Martin!" Brome said angrily.

"She's my wife and if I tell her to come to me, she will!" Martin's voice thundered through the Abbey causing creatures to start looking in their direction.

"Sharing opinions, Brome," Gonff said crossly as he came up to stand by Martin's side.

"Maybe just one," the healer remarked, turning Rose and setting out for the gatehouse again.

"Rose!" Martin yelled as she allowed Brome to lead her away. He had told her to come to him and she ignored him. Getting a determined look on his face he strode towards the two siblings, picking Rose up from behind and striding off towards their home. Rose gave out a surprised squeak before instinctually putting her arms around his neck.

"Martin, put me down!" Rose yelled angrily.

"No," Martin said sharply. "You and I need to talk…"

"No, we don't," Rose cried thinking of Martin killing Flintin. "How could you Martin…"

"Enough Rose!" Martin growled as he kicked the door to the gatehouse open. Lily and Aryah jumped in their seats by the fire as the door flew open and Martin and Rose strode in, closely followed by Brome and Gonff.

"Lily, upstairs," Martin said strongly as he put Rose down and slammed the gatehouse door. "Your Mama and I have something to discuss."

"No we don't Martin!" Rose said angrily. "Brome told me what you did… how could you? You are supposed to be protecting the weak, not killing them!"

"Rose, it wasn't like that…" Martin started, but stopped as he saw Lily wasn't moving. "Lily! I said for you to go upstairs! What is this? I'm gone for less than a week and now no beast feels they need to obey me? Move your tail, young one!"

"Martin!" Rose admonished him, going and standing defensively in front of Lily as the maid broke out in tears at Martin's harsh words. "Why are you acting like this? This is not a battlefield Martin. Check your wrath."

"Rose, you haven't seen any wrath from me yet," Martin countered quickly, gritting his teeth.

"That's it," Brome said sternly. "Mother, Rose, Lily, come with me. You'll move into the dormitories…"

"The fates they will Brome!" Martin yelled wheeling on the healer. "Rose and Lily are staying right here…"

"No beast is staying with you Martin- you're unstable," Brome cut him off, walking around the warrior to get to the females.

"Steady on there, matey," Gonff said dangerous. "You're over stepping your boundaries Brome."

"No, I'm not," Brome shot back at him. "I'm looking out for my family…"

But before Brome could finish Martin grabbed him by his shoulders and flung him easily across the room. Brome landed with a hard thud against the wall, blinking stars from his vision.

"Martin!" Rose yelled at him completely in awe at his reaction.

"You try to take my family from me Brome and it will be the last thing you do," Martin said coldly at his brother-in-law. The red was climbing quickly to his eyes as he moved to place himself between the females and the healer.

"Martin," Gonff said gently noting his friend's expression. "Relax, matey…"

"Or what Martin?" Brome said crossly as he stood defiantly at the warrior. "Will you kill me as you did Flintin?"

"Brome, not in front of Lily!" Rose gasped, covering the little maid's ears.

"Brome I didn't have a choice!" Martin yelled his bloodwrath strong now through his anger.

"Mama, Mister Flintin is dead?" Lily asked innocently, turning her big brown eyes up at Rose.

"Yes, Lily," Rose whispered painfully.

"Martin, calm down, matey," Gonff said quickly as Martin started to advance on Brome.

"Brome!" Rose cried. "Martin, please stop this!"

"Daddy, no!" Lily shrieked, breaking away from Rose and running at Martin, wrapping her little paws around his leg to stop him. Holding him tightly she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Daddy, please stop!"

"Lily, go back to your Mama," Martin sighed.

"But I want to be with you," Lily cried. "I want you here so I don't have to be brave anymore. I was brave while you were gone, even when they thought Mama was having her mouseling…"

"What?" Martin said quickly, throwing an anxious look at Rose and completely forgetting his quarrel with Brome. Looking down at Lily, he continued, "What do you mean Mama was having her mouseling?"

"She was having pains Daddy," Lily said innocently. "But the mouseling was just jesting. Mama says he's waiting for you to come home."

Taking Martin's paw, she led him back to Rose and tapped the babe inside her large stomach.

"Daddy's home now little one," she whispered to it. "It's okay to come out now."

The tension instantly broke as they all laughed at Lily's comment. Even the babe did a visible twist in Rose's stomach.

"See Daddy," Lily said brightly. "You have to stop fighting with Uncle Brome. He only likes laughter…"

Martin let out a shuddering sigh and knelt down to give Lily a hug. Slowly, he could feel the fires in his eyes mellow and his bloodwrath recede. Looking up at Rose he could still see the terror in her eyes. He had to talk to her. He had to explain. But he couldn't do it with Lily there.

"Did you do any drawings for me while I was away, young one?" Martin asked. Lily nodded to him and smiled. "May I see them?"

"I'll be right back!" Lily giggled and ran across the room and upstairs to retrieve her artwork.

Martin rose to his footpaws and quickly took Rose's paws in his before she had time to pull them away.

"Yes, Rose, I killed Flintin," Martin said quietly before anyone had a chance to speak. "I had to. I had no choice."

"It was a mercy killing, Rose," Gonff added, throwing a warning glance at Brome. "He was suffering."

"Why?" Rose whispered as Aryah put her paws on her daughter's shoulders. "Brome couldn't you fix him?"

"No," Brome said softly. "He was beyond healing arts."

"Martin…" Rose started, but stopped as she heard Lily running down the stairs.

"Here they are Daddy!" Lily said excitedly, holding up her parchments.

"I think it's time we left," Aryah said softly, patting Rose on the shoulder and walking over to Brome. "Time for all of us to leave them."

"I'm not leaving her alone with him," Brome said quietly.

"Yes you are Brome," Aryah countered, giving him a light shove towards the door that Gonff held open for them. "You and I are going to have a little chat and by the end of it, you are going to wish Martin would come do a mercy killing on you!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"There she's asleep," Martin said with a sigh as he bounded down the stairs that evening. Rose was sitting calmly on her chair by the fire. There was still a forced awkwardness between them; she wouldn't readily come to him. Even when they had a quiet dinner he had made a point of passing her trays and bowls in hopes that their paws would touch, but she would just seemingly move them out of the way. It frustrated him to no end. He just wanted to hold her.

She looked up when he came towards her and knelt down in front of her, eyeing her large belly.

"You went into birthing?" Martin questioned quietly. "What made it stop?"

"They were only practice pains," Rose said with a shrug. "They say it won't be long now."

"And you're alright?" Martin said calmly, shifting his gaze back up to her eyes. Rose just nodded her reply. Martin sighed deeply. He hated this rift between them.

"I have to go on a watch tonight Rose," Martin stated as he got up and walked to where his armor was placed by the door.

"Yes," Rose said quietly as she watched him take off his shirt and jerkin before picking up his yellow felt armor liner. Heavy bandages covered his left shoulder and torso. She hadn't even asked after his wounds. Sighing inwardly she admonished herself for not inquiring after his injuries. She was his wife. It was the right thing to do, but she couldn't. All she could think about was Flintin.

Gonff had said it was a mercy kill, but how could Martin do it? How could he kill his friend? A cold chill went down her spin, causing her to shiver and close her eyes. When she opened them again, Martin was standing in front of her buckling on his breastplate.

"Do you need me to help you upstairs?" Martin asked softly. _Please say yes_, he thought in his mind. His heart fell when she shook her head in response.

Rose stood up from her chair and turned to the stairs, tears in her eyes.

"Rose," Martin said sternly, holding her around the shoulders.

"Please don't touch me, Martin," Rose said, shaking off his grip.

"Rose, please…"

"No, Martin," Rose said strongly, spinning to look at him.

"Rose, what is it?" Martin pleaded with her. "Why won't you let me touch you?"

"You killed him Martin," Rose said closing her eyes; she couldn't look at him.

"Flintin was dying Rose," Martin sighed. "It would have taken hours for him to bleed out… he wanted to die."

"You killed him," Rose said harshly. "You're a warrior! You are sworn to protect those weaker than yourself and you… you killed him!"

"Rose I had no choice!"

"Yes you did!" Rose cried. "You had a choice. You let your bloodlust take over… you killed an innocent creature!"

"Rose, he was cut in two," Martin tried to reason with her. Grabbing her roughly, he held her tight around her middle. "Right here, Rose. Right here an axe cut him clean to his spine. We couldn't move him, we couldn't save him. I wasn't going to leave him half alive on the battlefield for vermin to torture him to death!"

"Martin, let go of me…"

"No, Rose," Martin said strongly, needing to get his point across. "You need to hear this. You have to understand. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. It's killing me inside Rose. I need your support in this; I need you to lean on. I need you to stay solid so I can stay strong."

Rose fell into his chest crying. She was trying to stay solid for him, but she hated all the death. Feeling the life inside her move, she gave a mournful cry.

_For him_, she thought. _All this sorrow and pain for something that should bring nothing but joy…_

"Please make it stop Martin," she cried into his shoulder. "Please make all the hurting end. I want us to be happy again. I want Redwall and Mossflower back to the way it was before. I want peace and love. Please Martin. Don't let our babe be born in a battlefield."

"I am trying, Rose," Martin sighed. "As quickly as I can…"

"Faster, Martin," Rose sniffed. "End this suffering."

"No matter the cost?" Martin breathed, thinking back to the seer and his foretelling of sacrifice.

"Whatever it takes, Martin," Rose sighed, not fully comprehending his meaning. "Whatever the cost, Martin, just end this war."

Reluctantly, the warrior let her slip from his paws and watched as she walked silently up the stairs.


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay a short chapter here- short but packed with important details. Another short insight into Elderstar (adding to the mystery of it) and a short, but very rated M entry for Martin and Rose (I know I said the last one was it, but hey- we only have 5 chapters left to go...). So there's the warning for those not interested in that portion- again just skip it.**

**Onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 45

"March on the red castle," the seer told Clunide in his tent at sundown. "The warrior will fall within his own walls."

"You've seen it?" Clunide sneered. "You've seen his downfall?"

The seer nodded, holding up his paw he closed his eye and slipped into the darkness. Fog swirled in his vision, but he could see red stone walls. He heard the sobbing and the cries, the odd mournful wail, but now he could also see a mouse curled in a ball on a bed, his paws clawing at his chest over his heart. Blood flowed freely from between his fingers. He was dying.

Opening his eye to the rat, the seer nodded. "He will die within the stone walls."

"We march!" Clunide bellowed. Going to the entrance he threw the tent flap aside. "We march tonight! We march to Redwall!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose was restless as she slept that night. She tossed and turned in her bed. Giving up, she got to her footpaws and wrapped Martin's robe about her shoulders and went to sit beside the fire. Giving it a quick stir she placed another log on the flame and watched it crackle happily in the grate.

She was anxious with Martin on the watch. She knew he was out there on the walls, looking out over Mossflower with his red eyes, his breastplate gleaming in the moonlight. All the fighters kept their main plates on now; ready for any kind of disturbance, ready for war.

How had it come to this? How had they gone from being so happy and peaceful to being frightened and at war? Rubbing her large belly she sighed. How could something that should cause every beast so much joy be the root of all this destruction?

Rose lay down on her side in front of the hearth, relishing the heat the fire waved on her body. Beneath her paw the little babe inside her rolled and kicked, protesting at her stillness.

"I know, little one," Rose chuckled. "You want your Daddy. He'll be home soon. They're doing short watches to stay alert. He'll be home soon."

Slowly, Rose let the warmth and crackles from the fire lull her to sleep. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.

She was under the willow trees beside a peaceful river. The birds chirped happily as the sunshine filtered through the leaves. Rose walked forward, following the river. She knew this place. She was in Noonvale. This was the river that flowed into the valley; it would roll easily to the right and then down a short slope before falling into the waterfall pool. She smiled at the fact she was able to recall the simple memory of her home.

Rounding the bend she made a veer to the left away from the river and walked towards the alder trees that looked over the valley. Pushing her way through a low shrub she stopped to see a mouse standing at the cliff side overlooking the valley. There was something familiar about his stance. He looked like Martin from behind, only shorter. Hearing her approach, the mouse turned to her and smiled. He had Martin's blue eyes, but they were a shade darker.

"Ah, Rose," the mouse said kindly. "This is a beautiful home you have here."

"Thank-you," she stammered out. "Am I dreaming?"

"Yes," the mouse said plainly. There was something about his voice that was familiar to her, like she had heard it before.

Seeing her giving him a puzzled look, he threw back his head and laughed merrily.

"It's alright Rose," he said, motioning for her to join him. "I don't bite."

Rose smiled and immediately felt at ease with the stranger. Walking forward she came up beside him and looked down at the valley.

It was just as she remembered. It was warm and friendly and she could hear laughter from the creatures below as they went about their simple tasks. So different from Redwall where it was surrounded by war and death and anxiety. Instantly she felt guilty for making the comparison, pushing the present Redwall status from her mind and focusing on her past feelings of the great red Abbey and its overpowering sense of security and happiness.

"It's okay to think that Rose," the mouse said softly breaking the silence. "Redwall is a battlefield now. Not many loves are found on that front."

"I wish it was like this," Rose said quietly as she watched a young one run across the grass to the waiting arms of its mother. "I wish there was no war."

"It will be over soon," the mouse said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Be solid Rose and he will stay strong."

Rose gasped at the cool feel of his paw. She looked at it on her shoulder and noticed a thick scar around his wrist. A shackle scar. She remembered Martin having them when he had escaped from Marshank, but they had faded over time. This mouse had a prominent one. One that he would have gotten later in life. One that didn't have time to heal and fade away like a distant memory. Looking over at his face she couldn't help but notice his scent. He smelt like salt water, he smelt like the sea.

"Who are you?" Rose asked quietly, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm Luke," the mouse smiled at her. "And may I say that my son did pick a pretty wife!"

Rose laughed. So this was the father that Martin tried desperately to forget. She could scarce believe it. This mouse was too likeable to hate.

"He's trying you know," Luke continued. "Even now, he's sitting there on the wall trying to think of a way to make you all safe."

"I know," Rose sighed, placing a paw on her swollen belly. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be scared," Luke smiled. "Death comes to us all Rose, but we can choose the means of our end and that is what is important. Martin will give his life for you."

"That is what I'm scared of," she whispered. "I know he will. I know he won't stop fighting…"

"He's fighting for his family, Rose," Luke said strongly. "And for family you will never give up."

"Will he take him?" she asked in a barely audible whisper. "Will the rat take our mouseling?"

"Clunide has a seer," Luke sighed. "You know this, you've seen him. The seer that has directed his path and has seen the two choices Clunide has before him. The one involves the birth of your child from which will continue our line. Our line is fated to meet with Clunide's in the future and end its reign of terror. It will be from one of our descendants that peace from the scourge will be realized. Clunide fears this. This is why he is going after Martin and your child now; to end the line."

"And what's the second?" Rose asked.

"Him taking your babe and raising it as his own," Luke said plainly. "He wants to secure his empire. He needs a strong leader. Your son will inherit our family's gift. He will have bloodwrath. It is that gift that Clunide wants to harness. He wants that power for his own."

"There has to be another way," Rose breathed.

"There is," Luke sighed and turned around and strode towards the trees. Pulling a bush to the side he revealed a small path cut through the shadows and fog.

"What is that?" Rose gasped.

"The third choice the seer did not see," Luke said strongly and let the branch fall back into position. "My father and I made the path. We will protect it from his sight until the time has passed. It is your safety. Yours and your children."

"Our safety?" Rose said. "Luke I don't understand. Please, tell me how a path cut into some fog will keep us all safe."

"Not all Rose," Luke sighed. "You and your children."

"Not Martin," she breathed, biting her lip against her tears. "No, he can't die…"

"It is his choice," Luke said quickly. "It will be placed before him. He will have to choose."

"How?" Rose said slumping down on the grass and holding her belly. "How can I be safe if he's not here to protect me? Protect us?"

"Because you will be hidden," Luke said, sitting down beside her.

"How?"

"You will find the way. Remember, Rose- home is where the heart is."

She felt the breeze pick up and the western wind blew her skirts about her footpaws.

"I must go now Rose," Luke said quietly. "I need to patrol the seas."

"You are not from the Dark Forest?" Rose sniffed.

"No, Rose," Luke smiled. "I protect the sailors on the seas to the west."

"Always a warrior," Rose stated, nodding her head in understanding.

"Always a warrior," Luke repeated. "The brave will truly never die."

"It was you," Rose whispered, looking over at the fog hovering in the trees. "You made the fog in Mossflower. You led me away from the graves."

"Yes," Luke said calmly as he walked towards the trees. Giving her a wave he went to leave when Rose called out to him.

"Luke, wait!" she cried trotting up to the mouse and laying her paws on her rounded belly. "Martin's great-grandsire. What was his name?"

Luke got a large smile on his face as he looked at her proudly.

"Martin."

"It's a family name then," Rose breathed, then looked at Luke puzzled. "If they are all Martins, then why are you Luke?"

"Because I was hidden too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin stood over her as he watched her sleeping on the floor by the hearth. He could see her lips moving silently as she talked in her dreams.

With a great sigh he took off his breastplate and placed it quietly on the chair which he had already leaned his sword against. Kneeling down behind her, the warrior carefully picked her up in his arms and walked to the bed. Laying her down on the covers he watched as she rolled on to her side and pawed at his empty place on the bed.

The warrior smiled and touched her swollen belly, feeling the gentle ripple of his child under her clothes.

"Yes, I'm home, little one," Martin cooed at it, sitting down on the bed beside Rose. "I'll be here until morning, you can rest now. I'll watch her."

As if the babe knew what he was saying, the ripples stopped and Rose let out a gentle sigh at the peace now in her body.

Martin smiled and leaned down to kiss her headfur.

"Martin?" Rose said sleepily as his lips touched her head.

"Good evening, darling," he said quietly. "Go back to sleep. I'm here for the night now. You can rest."

But Rose wasn't about to rest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered her dream. Looking at her brave warrior, she could hardly believe that one day, she would see him no more. She wouldn't feel his touch, see his smile, or hear his laugh. She wouldn't smell the mint on his fur or taste the cider on his lips after he had spent a night drinking and playing Heranic with his friends. She would never hear the words darling or beautiful come out of his mouth. He would never ask her if she was alright after their lovemaking. She would never see his blue eyes twinkle with mischief or see the slight blush to his cheeks when he was embarrassed.

So many nevers flooded her senses as she looked at him, her heart full of sorrow.

"Rose?" Martin asked, concerned by the look in her eyes. "Rose, what's the matter?"

Rose sat up facing him. Wrapping her paws around his strong shoulders she pulled him to her and kissed him. They kissed softly at first, but their love for each other flared and they became needier, more desperate. Martin broke away from her lips and started kissing down her neck, pulling her headfur loose with his paws. Rose moaned and sighed as she pawed at the clasps holding his heavy felt armor liner on to his strong chest. As the last clasp opened she pushed the thick fabric off his shoulders and tossed it onto the floor.

"Rose I thought we couldn't do this," Martin breathed hotly as he nipped at her collarbone.

"Shh, Martin," Rose sighed, kissing his lips again. She felt Martin undoing the ties of her nightgown and smiled when the light fabric was pulled over her head.

"Just be gentle, warrior," Rose whispered as he sat back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. "Slow, Martin…"

"I'll be gentle, darling," Martin moaned as he eased inside her; he would do anything as long as he got to have her. Triumphantly, Martin smiled when she gasped and put her paws around him to hold him tight. "We'll take it slow…"

Gently, Martin started moving inside her, being careful not be too strong or demanding on her, kissing her as they moved to his mild motion. Rose moaned and gasped as they progressed, relishing in the feel of Martin's kisses and caresses.

Together they moved slowly in their passion, rising and falling like the gently waves of the sea. Martin groaned and sighed at her movements. Even in their gently coupling, she always knew how to please him, her motion always matching his own. He kept kissing her, matching the action of his lips to that of their movements. Placing slow, measured kisses down her neck, he was startled to hear her utter a light sob. Looking up at her face, Martin saw tears streaming down Rose's cheeks.

"Rose?" Martin said quickly, stopping his movements and holding her face in his paws. "Rose, did I hurt you?"

"No, Martin," Rose sniffed, pulling him towards her. "Please, Martin, don't stop…"

"Why are you crying, darling?" Martin pressed, stilling her hips with his paw. "Rose, tell me what's wrong…"

"I'm never going to forget this Martin," Rose whispered in his ear as she held him close. "I'm never going to forget this and how much I love you…"

"Rose…"

"Martin, please," Rose said, holding a paw to his lips and letting her tears fall. "Please don't stop, never stop loving me…"

"I could never stop loving you," he breathed hotly, bringing both his paws to her face again and kissing her tears away. "You're the love of my life Rose. The one I will love forever. I will love you for all of my undying days."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips then and slowly they resumed their movements, letting their hearts swell as they let their love grow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Florgin, it's breakfast," Lis sighed as the fighter walked forward and slumped down beside him with a flagon of ale. "Do you really need to start drinking this early in the morning?"

"Yes," the fighter said plainly, taking a large gulp of the drink. Ratherwood shook his head and pushed a bowl of porridge towards the sorrowful mouse.

"At least eat something with it," he said strongly.

"No," Florgin said as he pushed the bowl away and got up from the table. Looking around at all the faces, he sighed at the thought that his brother was no longer among them. He would never be among them again. He would never be at his side and together they would never be chased out of the Abbey kitchens like a pair of naughty dibbuns. No. Now he was all alone.

"That's not his first mug this morning," Lis observed as Florgin staggered away.

"I don't think he stopped from last night," Gonff sighed, settling down at the table. "Martin needs to talk to him. If we do get attacked, he'll be killed if he's that drunk."

"Where is Martin anyway?" Ratherwood said looking around Cavern Hole. "Haven't seen him all morning."

"He's with Rose and Lily," Lady Amber said quietly as she walked past. "They're in the orchards."

"What are they doing there?" Lis chuckled.

"Lily wanted to draw a picture of them," the squirrelqueen smiled. "I heard them as we switched the watch at dawn."

"At least she's talking to him again then," Gonff breathed a sigh of relief. "After Brome yesterday, Martin said Rose wouldn't even let him touch her."

"That lad doesn't think with all his brain sometimes," Lis groaned. "Fancy saying Martin was a murderer to Rose. He should have his tail chopped."

"I think Aryah did all but that to him," Ratherwood chuckled, remembering how he had walked past Brome's open door on his way to the dormitories and hearing Aryah berating him for his behavior.

"Well they were both in fine spirits this morning," Amber said with a wink. "Regular ol' love birds again."

"Sometimes all it takes is a night of cuddling, huh Am?" Barklad said coming up behind her and wrapping his paws around her.

Gonff was about to respond with a sarcastic remark when they heard a loud clanking noise sounding from the walls. An alarm. There was something coming towards the walls.

**PLease R+R! Only 5 chapters to go until the dramatic finish!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

"Hold still Daddy!" Lily giggled as she sat on a stump in the orchard with her little drawing tablet. Martin and Rose were a few paces away, carefully placed under a young walnut tree, Martin leaning against the trunk, looking at Rose sitting beside him. Every now and then the warrior would make a funny face at the young maid or walk his paw along the back of Rose's neck, tickling her until she had to swat his paw away. This time, he waited until Lily's head was down and he spun around the tree so he was on Rose's other side when Lily looked up. Exasperated, the little maid threw her little charcoal stick in his direction and laughed in frustration.

"Martin, stand still and let her finish her drawing," Rose whispered to him.

"I can't stand still this long, Rose," Martin laughed. "You know that."

"Try," Rose pressed. "We discussed this. Try and make it as normal for Lily as possible, please. I don't want her to feel like there's a war going on outside the gates."

"I know, Rose," Martin breathed. "I'm trying…"

"Try harder and you'll get a prize," Rose chuckled as Martin moved around to his proper side and leant against the tree again. Waiting until Lily took up her charcoal again, Martin bent over and whispered in Rose's ear.

"What kind of prize?"

"What did you have in mind?" Rose whispered back at him.

"You," Martin said quietly and straightened up as Lily gave him another warning glance. Rose laughed merrily.

"You think I'm joking?" Martin chuckled at her.

"I can't believe you are serious!" Rose smiled up at him and felt her heart skip a beat at the love she saw in his eyes. Remembering her dream, Rose let out a deep sigh.

"Martin, we need to talk…"

"Mama, now you're moving!" Lily called from her seat.

"Sorry, Lily!" Rose laughed and turned round to look at the little one again.

"What do we need to talk about, Rose," Martin said quietly, making another funny face at Lily and causing her to giggle.

"Martin, I had the strangest dream last night…"

"Yes, it happened Rose," Martin whispered to her. "And yes, both times it was you who started it…"

"No! Martin!" Rose blushed and swatted her paw at him. "I meant before…"

"When you were by the fire?"

"How did you know?" Rose gapped at him.

"I watched you," Martin smiled down at her. "You looked like you were talking to some beast."

"I was," Rose sighed. "Martin, do have any family secrets? Do you know anything about your predecessors?"

"Ha!" Martin laughed. "No, Rose. I have no family secrets. We're a simple bunch of mice. We're warriors. There's nothing grand about us."

"So there's nothing to hide from? Or run away from?"

"No," Martin looked down at her in puzzlement. "Honestly, Rose, what are you getting at?"

"I've just been having the strangest dreams… I dreamt of your grandsire, who I thought was you, run away from some place on a ship and last night I … well, I dreamt of your father…"

"I think that babe is starting to make you lose your wits!" Martin laughed. "Am I not enough for you that you now have to dream of my forefathers?"

"Oh Martin of all the things to say!" Rose gasped while blushing a deeper shade of red. Rubbing her belly gently, she added, "I think we both know you are more than enough."

"Pity," Martin frowned. "Here I thought I would have to prove it to you again…'

"Martin does everything with you come back to… _that_!"

"Right now it does," he bent down to look at her in the eyes. "You've told me for a season now we couldn't do_ that_, and now you decide its okay… You've got a lot of time to make up for, my darling."

Martin leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Daddy!" Lily cried. "Stop kissing Mama!"

"Alright, Lil," Martin laughed as he released Rose's lips and smiled triumphantly at the astonished look on her face. Turning back to his position for Lily, he muttered out of the side of his mouth, "So these dreams of yours…"

"Yes," Rose said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Martin, your father…"

Rose stopped short as an odd clanking noise sounded from the east wall. Martin instantly looked up and got a hard expression on his face.

"Martin, what is that sound?" Rose said softly as he pulled her quickly to her footpaws.

"Warning alarm," he replied taking her firmly by the paw and leading her towards Lily.

"Come here, Lil," Martin said, taking the little maid's paw in his free one and set off towards the Great Hall.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Lily asked as she trotted beside him to keep up to his long strides.

"You and your Mama are going to stay inside the Abbey for a while," Martin said sternly as he pulled them up the steps and pushed open the big oak doors. Leading them through the chaos inside, Martin pulled them to where Bella and Abbess Germaine were standing at the entrance to the dormitory hall with Aryah. Beside them, Ferdy and Coggs were standing at the ready with their clubs.

"Rose I want you to stay with the Abbess, Bella and your mother," Martin said firmly. Putting Lily's paw in Rose's he added, "Don't let go of her paw."

"Yes, Martin, but…"

"Martin, it's time to go, matey!" Gonff said quickly as he pulled Columbine and Gonflet over to the others. "Let's go see how strong we built these walls!"

"I'm coming with you," Abbess Germaine's frail voice sounded over the noise.

"No, Germaine," Martin said shaking his head. "This is no place for a…

"A what, Martin? An old mouse? A female? A peace-lover?"

"Well, something like that," Martin chuckled. "This…"

"This is Redwall Abbey, Martin," the Abbess said firmly, pushing her way between the two mice. "This is no longer the open grounds of Mossflower. The rat has brought the war to my Abbey. I want to see who thinks he is fool enough to threaten its peace."

Gonff laughed heartily as he and Martin trotted off behind the Abbess of Redwall.

"There's still some vinegar in the ol' maid yet!" Gonff added with a wink.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can fight!" Florgin yelled in a drunken slur as Lis pushed him away from the rank. "You can't push me out, Lis… you, well, you just can't!"

"You're drunk, Florgin," Ratherwood growled at him. "You're a danger to yourself and your side beasts."

"I've fought drunk a dozen times!" Florgin countered. "Ratherwood, you've seen me…"

"Yes and the only reason why you weren't thrown out then was because the cursed generals didn't care," Ratherwood said, narrowing his eyes at the fighter. "Martin's not going to let you fight like this…"

"What is going on here?" Martin asked as he walked up to the small group, adjusting his greave on his forearm. Catching the angry faces on Ratherwood and Lis' faces, he looked at Florgin where the fighter swayed back and forth on his footpaws.

"Martin, they're telling me I can't fight!" Florgin slurred crossly, pointing his paw at what he thought were the two mice, but he was actually pointing at Skipper to the far left of the flank.

"Florgin…" Martin started, but stopped and wrinkled his nose up at the strong smell of ale and wine resonating from the fighter's breath. "Great seasons, Florgin- did you drink the barrels dry?"

"What?" the mouse shrugged. "I had a few drinks…"

"Go back to the dormitories and sleep, Florgin," Martin said, taking a canteen of water from Gonff and pressing it in the fighters paws. "No more drinking, Florgin."

"You can't do this to me!"

"I just did," Martin said sternly. "You're a danger to your comrades like this…"

"So it's okay for you to fight for vengeance, but no other beast!" Florgin yelled angrily. "I have to avenge my brother, Martin…"

"Not today you're not, Florgin."

"You can't stop me!" the fighter said crossly. "I'm a free beast. I don't have to listen to you. I can…"

Florgin let out a grunt as Ratherwood's axe butt clubbed him soundly across the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and leaving him a crumpled heap on the ground.

"What?" Ratherwood grinned at Martin as the closer fighters chuckled amongst themselves. "I was getting a headache from his gibbering."

"Right," Martin smiled at him and nodded to Rowik and Flisk. "Take him back to the dormitories and put a bucket beside him. I don't think any of you are going to want to clean up his mess when he wakes up because season's know he'll be in no shape to do it!"

"Amber?" Martin called to her as she stood on the stairs. "Line your archers on the wall; Skipper, otter javelins behind. I don't want any beast firing at them, but in case they advance, we'll need a window to get the gates open and closed again."

"We're going out then, laddie-buck?" Lis asked, smiling and rolling his shoulders. "I was hoping for that. There is a weasel I didn't get to finish off last time…"

"Not we, Lis," Martin said strongly. "Just me."

"The fates you are, Martin," Ratherwood scowled at him.

"I'm going to try and get him to fight one on one again," Martin confessed, ignoring his friend's comment. "If I can kill him, then it's over."

"Just like that," Gonff scoffed, rolling his eyes at Martin. "Easy, not a problem, walk through the woods…"

"We're going out there with you, matey," Skipper said boldly, putting his paw on Martin's shoulder. "You're not going at this alone."

"Skipper…"

"Skipper is right, Martin," Abbess Germaine voiced from her position by Ferdy and Coggs who had followed them out of the Great Hall. "We are going out there with you."

"You're staying in here, Mother Abbess," Martin said, shaking his head. "I can't risk your safety…"

"I'm going to talk to that rat," Germaine said shrugging her shoulders. "As Abbess of Redwall I must converse with him and know his intentions towards my abbey before I give you leave to do anything, Martin." Looking over her shoulder as she walked to the gate she added, "Remember, this is attack on Redwall now. I must be involved.

"Pick your seconds Martin, and let's get this over with."

Martin couldn't help but smile at the now fiery old mouse. What he wouldn't have given to see her in her younger days. He began to wonder what changed her life so to quell the fire she had inside. She chuckled to himself to think that Rose would be similar in her old age; stubborn, bold and determined. No wonder the two got along so well.

Nodding to Skipper and Gonff, Martin waved at Barklad, Lis and Ratherwood to follow him and the Abbess out of the east gate.

"You two be ready to open the gates in a flash," Martin told Ferdy and Coggs as they walked past. "Get the Abbess inside and then shut them again as quick as you can- got it?"

The two hedgehogs nodded in acknowledgement. The both took note that Martin gave no instructions as to ensuring the others safety. Gonff patted Ferdy on the way past and gave him a wink.

"We'll find our way in, don't cha worry, mateys."

The two hogs nodded again and watched the seven creatures walk bravely out of the Abbey gates and towards the menacing horde of vermin before them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rose, sit still and stop pacing," Bella clucked at her as the beautiful mousemaid paced around Cavern Hole, wringing her paws. "You're making us all anxious with your walking, child."

"I can't sit still, Bella," Rose sighed and placed a paw on her large belly when her babe landed a sound kick in her side. "He's restless."

Aryah chuckled and got up to her footpaws. Going to Rose's side she smiled as she saw her receive another kick through Rose's gown.

"He wants to play," Aryah laughed. "Why don't we make a game of your pacing Rose? That would settle him down."

"What?" Rose chuckled at her mother. "Really mother, you say the oddest things sometimes…"

"He's kicking you because he is bored," Aryah said matter-of-factly, walking to over to Gonflet and Lily. "He wants to play. You used to be the same way- always busy."

Standing behind the two young mice at their table, she eyed them warily before reaching across the table and tagging Timmin on the nose.

"You're it!" Aryah giggled as she took off trotting across the Hole. Instantly, the dibbuns jumped up and ran away from Timmin as the young squirrel leaped to his footpaws and ran after them.

Rose laughed merrily as she and Columbine jogged lightly around the tables, weaving in and out, avoiding being tagged.

Bella chuckled as Aryah sat back down beside her, catching her breath as the others played their game.

"Bored was he?" Bella smiled at the mousewife and nodded towards Rose's large belly. "Are you sure he just doesn't want out?"

"Oh that babe wants out alright," Aryah laughed as she watched Rose trot around the end of a table. "But it's not going to do any of them any good with her pacing and worrying about Martin. A little exercise will do her wonders."

"She's quite large, Aryah," Bella remarked. "I wouldn't think much of it were her third or fourth babe, but being her first…"

"I know Bella," Aryah grimaced. "Martin has sired a large babe. I just hope she has the strength to bear it."

"You don't think she can?" Bella asked quietly, noting the worry in Aryah's face.

"I know she is strong and healthy," Aryah sighed, not really answering the question. "Both she and Martin have fought their whole lives to be happy; they are both still fighting for it. It just seems to me the Seasons seem to thwart their happiness at every other turn. I just hope they show them mercy and let them have the family they so desperately want."

"They will," Bella sighed, wistfully thinking of her own losses in regards to her mate and son. "They can't take all the ones we love from us."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We aren't here to negotiate, Clunide," Martin growled at the rat after he suggested they discuss terms for surrendering Martin's mouseling. They had met on neutral ground in between Redwall and the horde and immediately Clunide jumped to his terms. They had argued quickly, the Abbess being in the forefront of the debate, but Martin was losing his patience. Drawing his sword he looked the rat square in the eye.

"If you want it so bad then fight me for it," he challenged him. "Just the two of us Clunide."

"Oh yes, fight you," Clunide chuckled. "Fight you with your archers ready to take me down once you pull me within range…"

"They will not lose an arrow unless I say," Martin replied, narrowing his eyes. "Come on rat; I'm giving you an opportunity here. I wouldn't take the chance of fighting my forces again. We bested you before despite your advantage- I wouldn't wait to see what we can do behind walls."

Clunide looked hard at the mouse. His seer specifically said the mouse would die within stone walls, but they were close enough to the walls. Looking back at the structure he quickly assessed the building for any weaknesses that he could see them being able to penetrate to get inside to kill him. He didn't see any.

"Alright, mouse," Clunide sneered. "Just you and I. Two weapons, no pull ins. No seconds. Fight to the death. Do we have a deal?"

"You have a deal rat," Martin growled at him, feeling his bloodwrath started to fill his eyes and his hackles rise. Clunide gave him a curt nod then turned to instruct his captains on his intentions.

Martin stood his ground for a brief second, then tossed his shield upon the ground and thrust his sword into the dirt. Quickly the warrior started unbuckling his greaves and throwing them in the upturned shield. It wasn't until his paws moved to the buckles of his breastplate that Gonff moved forward.

"Ah, matey," the mousethief said quietly. "What in the name of pudding and spice are you doing?"

"I need to be lighter to move faster, Gonff," Martin said plainly, slipping out of the heavy steel and kneeling to undo his shin guards. "I can't lose this fight Gonff."

"But his blades, Martin," Gonff sighed as Martin tossed another plate in his shield. "They're tipped. If he even nicks you… you're armour would at least protect you from that…"

"If he gets close enough to me to cut me Gonff than I will be close enough to kill him," Martin replied boldly. Rising up he adjusted his sword belt on his waist. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take for my family."

The mousethief nodded and went to take a step back when Martin put a paw on his shoulder.

"Tell Rose and Lily that I love them Gonff," Martin said quietly so that only the two of them could hear. "Tell them my last thoughts were of them and of our family. And Gonff, tell my son one day what I died for."

"Martin, don't say this…" Gonff whispered. "Don't say your goodbyes yet."

The warrior smiled at his friend and turned back towards his opponent, pulling his sword out of the ground and circling it backwards in his wrist, he advanced on the waiting rat.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Clunide ran at Martin once he turned towards him, holding his sabre and dirk high. The warrior stood his ground, deflecting the blades upwards and flipping the rat over his shoulder. With surprising agility the rat rolled once he hit the ground, wheeling quickly at Martin and swinging out with his sabre.

Martin hopped backwards away from the blade as it wheezed by at waist height before leaping forward and thrusting his sword at Clunide. The rat repelled the attack with his dirk and pushed forward, unbalancing Martin. The warrior took a few steps backward to regain his footing before striking out at his opponent again. Advancing on the rat quickly, Martin swung his sword at head height and smiled as Clunide's sabre came up to deflect it. He was hoping he'd make that mistake.

Martin spun away hard to the right, slicing Clunide deeply across the back of his leg as he went. The rat howled in pain, before wheeling around and stabbing at Martin with his dirk. With a quick flick of his wrist, the tip of Martin's sword sent the thin blade flying through the air, leaving Clunide with only his sabre in his paw.

Furious, the rat pushed forward. As they battle close to the Redwallers, Clunide took an angry swing at Lis and Barklad. Martin moved defensively in front of them, repelling the swing and narrowly missing the blade's deadly edge.

"Almost got you there, mouse," Clunide chuckled as Martin quickly ducked his shoulder out of the way.

"It's just between us, Clunide," Martin snarled at him. Narrowing his red eyes at the rat, he added, "You break the conditions and so will I."

The rat yelled angrily as he barreled towards Martin, trying to throw him off balance, but Martin side stepped, whipping the rat hard across his back with the flat of his blade. Quickly Clunide wheeled on him and they fixed each other in swordplay.

On they battled, each of them forcing each other to their limits. They were both tiring from their exertion; both breathing hard and focusing their energy on single movements rather than combinations. Finally, Martin disarmed Clunide with an overhead swing, the forced of it knocking the sabre from the rat's paws.

Clunide stood wide eyed for the briefest of seconds before Martin advanced on him, hungry for his kill. Grabbing a spear from one of his horde beasts behind him, Clunide just had time to hold the point at the warrior as Martin ran towards him.

Martin saw the spear, but too late. With a loud shout, Martin twisted his neck and head out of the way, but felt the point bury itself deep into his left shoulder. He growled as he swung his sword, cutting the spear haft off just below the tip before he leaped forward at the rat.

Clunide blocked Martin's sword thrust with the broken haft and twisted the warrior mouse around, curling his paw under Martin's left arm and grabbing ahold of the spear head, giving it a twist. Martin roared in pain, turned his blade backwards into Clunide. He was ready to strike when he heard the hiss of metal and felt a dagger held to his throat.

"I die, you die, mouse," Clunide sneered as he pressed the flat of the blade harder on his fur. "Go ahead and strike if you wish, but I guarantee you will die before me."

"Coward," Martin growled lowly as Clunide gave the spear head another twist. "Go ahead and try to kill me; you're not going to live long where my sword is going to gut you."

"You can try," Clunide laughed. "You will die in a matter of moments from my blade, while I can be bound and bandaged. You will die and I will march into your red stone walls and rip that babe from your mate's stomach with no beast left to stop me. Your forces are nothing to mine; we will make short work of them. There will be no beast left to protect her."

Martin growled lowly. He had to live to protect her. His life was not the sacrifice foreseen. It couldn't be. They would gain nothing by his death. He had to live.

Martin tightened his grip on his blade and shifted his weight slightly to the right. He felt Clunide shift too and give a stutter step. Martin smiled inwardly. He was weakened and off balance on the leg he had injured. Gripping his sword tightly with his left paw and shifted to the right again. As Clunide stuttered, Martin reached quickly with his right paw to grab the dagger hilt, pulling it away from his neck and pitching himself forward, pulling Clunide with him.

The two rolled forward onto the ground. Clunide tried desperately to use his dagger, but Martin's grip on the hilt held it away from their bodies. When he felt Martin's sword pressed hard against his chest, the rat kicked out with his footpaws and pushing Martin away from him. Gripping the dagger tightly, Clunide made a bid to strike when the warrior pierced his blade through the rat's paw, pinning it to the ground.

Clunide howled in pain and dropped the dagger trying desperately to push the great blade out of his paw. Martin knelt down and picked up the dagger, inspecting the blackness of the blade.

"How long do you figure this would have taken to kill me?" the warrior chuckled, his red eyes burning fear into Clunide's soul. "How long do you figure it will take you?"

As Martin raised the blade to stab the rat, Clunide screamed:

"Shoot! Shoot you fools! Shoot him now!"

Martin looked up as three horde beasts took aim with their short bows. Only one arrow found its mark in his hip and Martin feel backwards, knocking over his sword and freeing Clunide's paw. The rat jumped up and ran into the protection of his horde.

"Kill them!" Clunide yelled. "Charge them!"

"Barky, get the Abbess out of here!" Skipper roared as they sprung forward to grab Martin, where he was struggling to get to his footpaws to fight off the advancing horde.

Ratherwood and Lis grabbed Martin and hauled him back towards the Abbey as Gonff and Skipper protected them from behind.

"Let me go!" Martin yelled angrily as his friends pulled him away. "Let me go after him!"

They ignored his pleas and kept dragging him towards the gate. The arrows and javelins rained down from the walls, giving them cover to slip through the gate before Ferdy and Coggs slammed them closed.

"Drop the bolts!" Skipper yelled at the hedgehogs. Turning to a group of moles standing by with long spikes, he pointed to the gate base. "Drive those poles down and secure the gate. I don't want them to move an inch!"

"Let me out you fools!" Martin roared as Gonff and Lis held him down while Ratherwood tried to pull the arrow out of his torso. "He's injured… I can kill him! Let me up!"

"And you're just as injured, laddie-buck," Lis growled as Martin fought against their hold. "Now hold still…"

Martin gave a loud yell as Ratherwood pulled hard on the shaft, his paw slipping on the blood.

"Ah, it's in too deep," he said quickly and snapped the wood halfway down the shaft. "We need to get him to the infirmary…"

"No, I need out…" Martin protested loudly, fighting his friends as they pulled him up and started leading him towards the Abbey. "Gonff let me go… Skipper, don't bar the gates…

"Clunide!" Martin continued to yell wildly as Lis and Gonff dragged him across the grass. "Clunide! Can you hear me? I will kill you! I swear it… I will kill you!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose watched on the stairs of the Great Hall as they dragged Martin away from the gate. She held her paws to her lips to hold in her cries when she saw the blood on his liner and the anguish in his voice as he screamed his threats to the skies.

"Rose, go back inside," Brome said softly as he put a paw on her shoulder. "You shouldn't see him like that…"

"I need to go to him Brome," Rose said boldly, shaking off her brother's paw and descending the stairs. "He's injured, he needs me."

"I'll go to him," Brome replied quickly as he trotted off to follow her. "Rose, please, go back to Cavern Hole…"

"No, Brome. I have to help," and with that Rose broke into a light jog and stepped quickly into the infirmary before they closed the doors. Rose gapped as she watched the mice struggle against the wounded warrior; Martin throwing himself every which way, trying to get away from Lis and Gonff's strong grip. Ratherwood was helping Cecily direct Martin downward to a bed and Mena was setting up a basin with boiled water and bandages. Abbess Germaine stood calmly a few paces away, holding a needle up to the window so she could see to thread it.

The mice managed to get Martin to sit on the bed, but the warrior kicked out at a nearby chair in frustration, sending it into the table Mena was setting up and spilling the hot water.

"If he doesn't settle, one of you will have to belt him," Germaine said sternly as she finished threading the needles, putting the spoil in her habit pocket and securing the needle to her heavy rolled collar until she needed it.

"No!" Rose said quickly, walking into the room. "I'll get him to settle, Mother Abbess."

"Rose you shouldn't be here my dear," the Abbess clucked at her. "It's not good for the babe…"

"I'm fine," Rose countered. "Seeing me will calm him, I know it…"

"Rose?" Martin gasped from where they were holding him on the bed. "Rose what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Martin," Rose said softly, turning away from Abbess Germaine and walking over to her warrior. "But you need to relax so they can help you…"

"I won't relax until I kill that rat!" Martin growled and renewed his fight against his holders.

"Tomorrow, Martin," Rose said boldly as she moved in front of him. "Tomorrow you can go after him again, but for now, please rest…"

"Rose, I…"

"Shh Martin," Rose soothed, placing her paw on his cheek and smiling at him. "Please Martin, calm yourself."

Martin stared deeply into her eyes. Their calm hazel hued started to magic on him and he could feel the red recede from his vision with every breath he took. He was vaguely aware of the Abbess giving Rose a cup and her putting it to his lips.

"Drink Martin," Rose said softly. "It will help take the pain away. Please Martin, please drink this for me."

Martin sighed and quickly drank the dusty flavor of the herbs. Turning his nose up at the taste he fought back the urge to vomit them when Ratherwood and Lis started to undo his liner and take it off his body. He groaned deeply as the pulled the felt off him, cutting it away from his wounds as to not disturb them. Rose took a warm cloth from Mena and started gently wiping sweat and blood from Martin's face.

He instantly calmed at her touches, relaxing into the bed and turning his head towards her with closed eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the herbs or Rose, but his pain started to numb and his breathing slow. He could feel them poking at his shoulder around the spear head and felt Germaine winding something around it. He tried to turn to see what they were going when Rose's paws went to either side of his face and turned it towards where she was now kneeling beside him.

"Look at me, Martin," she said plainly, she features pale and eyes wide with worry. "Just keep looking at me."

"Why?" Martin breathed before he felt strong paws hold him down and the spear head yanked from his shoulder. White hot flames of pain course through his body as he gritted his teeth and groaned, determined he would not yell in front of Rose. Taking deep breaths against the pain, he felt the arrow shaft being wound around and then quickly pulled from his body also.

"Martin, keep looking at me," Rose coaxed softly, soothing his brow with her brow. "That's it my warrior, keep looking at me. The worst is over…"

"Rose," Martin gasped quietly. "Rose…"

"I'm here," she smiled at him. "Shh, Martin, relax. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Keep that hot towel on that arrow wound until I'm down with this shoulder," Germaine order Mena as she shooed Gonff and the others back. "Cecily, hand Rose that beaker- we need to get him to sleep."

"No," Martin breathed. "No Germaine, I can't sleep… not yet…"

"You need to rest after these wounds Martin," the Abbess said firmly as she roughly cleaned his wound and patted it dry.

"I need to get back on that wall," Martin groaned as she started to pull the wound closed with the heavy thread. "Germaine, he has to see me…"

"He's right Mother Abbess," Ratherwood sighed. "Clunide needs to see Martin's not defeated."

The Abbess shook her head and continued her work quietly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was an hour before the Abbess was done tending to Martin's wounds. Despite her insistence, Martin got to his footpaws, and after a quick kiss from Rose, stormed out of the infirmary with Gonff, Lis and Ratherwood following closely behind him. Outside, they could hear him shouting orders and making preparations.

"He needs to rest," Germaine clucked at Rose as Cecily and Mena took the remaining materials to the storage room. "He needs to rest tonight."

"He will, Mother Abbess," Rose assured her. "I will make sure he will rest."

"Yes, I know you will, but you need to rest as well," the Abbess said eyeing her condition wearily. "You will have your own battle to fight soon enough, Rose."

"I know, Mother Abbess," Rose said, dropping a light curtsy as she took her leave. "I will go get Lily and rest in the gatehouse."

Once the Abbess gave her a quick nod, Rose gathered her long skirts and walked peacefully out of the infirmary.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose walked quietly down the hall towards Cavern Hole when she overheard the hushed voices of Cecily and Mena in the storage room as she past.

"I'm not sure about Rose, Mena," Cecily whispered. "I mean, do you see the size of her? That babe is too large for her…"

"I know the Abbess is worried," Mena said quietly. "Aryah too."

"It would be a shame for Martin if he were to go through all of this and lose them in birthing," Cecily hissed. "Could you imagine? He fights off that rat, almost killing himself again for a babe he could never hold? And that is to say Rose will survive the birthing- she could die as well! And then where would we be?"

"Well, not that I would wish it, but at least the rat would leave," Mena said quietly. "If they were both dead there would be no reason for him to stay, right? Then everything could go back to the way we were before…"

Rose put her paw to her mouth and walked quickly down the hallway, diverting away from Cavern Hole and striding off towards the auxiliary dormitories. They would be empty with all the fighters on the wall and she needed to be alone.

Oddly enough she wasn't upset by Cecily and Mena's remarks. She should be furious, but she wasn't. They were truthful. She knew she was carrying a large babe. She knew Germaine and her mother were worried about her, as was any female that had carried a babe. She could see it in their eyes when they looked at her. Hope and worry. Always she saw hope and worry in their eyes.

And they were right. Martin was fighting so hard for their family, as was every other beast in Redwall, and for what if she or the babe died in birthing. It would all be for nothing. All the death and the injuries, all for nothing.

Rose sat on a bench under a window in the empty hallway and sighed deeply, rubbing the little life inside her.

"I know Luke said for us to hid little one," Rose breathed. "But I don't know where… Oh I wish he would have just told me how. All he said was home was where the heart is, but I am home, we are home. How can we hide here…"

Rose turned to see Florgin standing in the doorway to their dormitory holding his head and blinking his eyes. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh Florgin!" Rose said, straightening up and motioning for him to join her. "I was talking to… oh it doesn't matter. Did I wake you? I thought all the fighters were out on the walls…"

"I was sleeping," Florgin said quietly as he sat down beside her. "I didn't fight… Martin… well, Martin wouldn't let me."

"But why…" Rose started and then smelt the ale on him. "Florgin, why?"

"It stops the pain," Florgin sighed. "It stops the hurt. When I drink, it numbs all the pain."

"You can't keep doing that to yourself, though," Rose whispered to him as he held his aching head in his paws. "It may numb the pain Florgin, but you will miss all of life's joys too."

"Ah, joys," the fighter scoffed. "What joys?"

"Oh Florgin, everything!" Rose smiled. "It's spring- think of the warm sun and the…ouch!"

"Are you alright, Rose?" Florgin asked looking up at where she was rubbing her stomach.

"Oh yes, Florgin, I'm fine," Rose chuckled. "This little one is just getting an opinion that's all. He's got quite the kick to him."

"He kicks?" Florgin asked, looking at her stomach. "I knew they moved, but I didn't know they kicked…"

"Do you want to feel it Florgin?" Rose smiled as she looked at his curious expression. "It's alright, I don't mind."

"Ah, I don't think it's right, I mean…"

"Oh nonsense," Rose laughed. "You're probably the only one who hasn't asked to feel it yet!"

"I um…"

"Here, he's going to move again!" Rose said excitedly, grabbing the fighter's paw and pressing it on her stomach. Rose watched he face and the babe moved and kicked under the fighter's paw. Florgin got a huge smile on his face and looked up at her as he took his paw gently off her stomach.

"No wonder Martin is so happy," Florgin whispered. "Rose, I've never felt anything like that."

"Just one of life's joys," Rose smiled and held the fighter's paw. "Florgin, life may be hard sometimes, but there is so much joy for you to experience along with it. We have to know dark so we can enjoy the light.

"Flintin would have wanted you to enjoy your life Florgin," Rose continued, giving his paw a firm squeeze as he flinched at the mention of his brother's name. "Grieve from him yes, but then keep following your path."

"And where does my path lead Rose?" Florgin whispered. "My path has always been to look after my brother. Now I don't have that path anymore…"

"Sometimes are paths are hidden to us for a while Florgin, but we will find our way. We always find our way home."

The fighter nodded and smiled at the beautiful mouse beside him. Martin fought long and hard for his happiness, but eventually he got it. Maybe happiness would find him eventually too.

"And where is home Rose?" Florgin breathed softly. "I always thought it was a building, but talking to you, now I'm not so sure."

"Home is where your heart is Florgin," Rose smiled at him, touching him lightly on his chest. "Home is when where you feel safe and loved and no beast, no matter how evil, can ever find you. Home is your haven, your vale to the hardships of the world."

Florgin smiled at her and rubbed his paws on his knees.

"I'd better go see if they need any help out there," he said quietly getting to his paws and turning to leave. "Thank-you Rose. You helped me more than you will ever know."

Rose smiled brightly as she watched the fighter round the corner, pondering her own words. Her eyes went wide as the realization came upon her. She had finally found her path. She knew where she had to go. Noonvale.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose looked around the main room of the gatehouse. It was neat and tidy, the last of the day's sun filtering through the windows and warming the stones beneath her footpaws. She walked around the room of her home, her paws feeling the carved chairs, soft fabric of the settles. She heard the crackling of the fire and the smells of a warm dinner bubbling happily in the iron pot on the fire hook. This beautiful place was her home.

It wanted to be her home. She could feel it in the stones beneath her feet. It longed for everything it was built for. It longed to have its rooms filled and its corners used. The shelves yearned to be covered with toys, its tables with parchment. The large fire in the hearth burned brightly, anticipating stories of adventure and songs of great deeds. Its halls waited patiently to feel the stomps of footpaws and echo laughter. It wanted to hold its family.

But it was never to be her family's home. No, it was never going to be.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered as she stood in front of the hearth and held the mantle. "I'm sorry."

The door to the gatehouse opened and Martin emerged through the doorway, looking grim faced and tired. He gently closed the door and stood still as she turned towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Martin," she said softly. "I've figured out how to keep our family safe."


	49. Chapter 49

**Not a whole lot of "action" in this chapter... that is coming up! Still a VERY important one to read... **

Chapter 48

"I told you this way is not for you," the figure said as the pine marten limped towards him in the fog. "Away with you."

"Who's way is it?" The seer pressed. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter," the figure said strongly. "You're sight is that way."

Unsheathing his sword, the figure pointed it further down the path. The pine marten limped forward, pawing at the fog as he went. Crying, always crying down this path now that used to hold a happy family in the trees. He grinned. Their plan was working. There was no happy ending any longer. He heard screaming and pacing and then out of the fog a babe's low cries. The seer stopped as he heard something clang at his footpaws. A curved sabre. The babe must be born before they could fight…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No," Martin said coldly after Rose told him her plan to keep their family safe. "Absolutely not. Don't even think about it."

Angrily Martin got up from his seat where he and Rose were sitting by the fire and strode across the room with his head in his paws.

"Martin, please, see reason…" Rose started, but stopped when Martin wheeled around at her.

"See reason?" he said, holding his paws wide in exasperation. "Me, see reason? Rose, it is not me who should being searching for reason…"

"If you would only think about it, you would see it makes sense…"

"Rose, it makes no sense!" Martin yelled. Striding over to her, he put his paws on both arms of the chair and looked her hard in the eyes. "You think you running away to Noonvale with Lily and our mouseling while I stay behind to make it seem like you died in birthing makes sense? Rose, how do you possible think that is going to work?"

"Martin, please stop shouting. I'm only a few inches away."

"You're being ridiculous…" Martin grumbled and spun away from her again.

"And you are letting your heart rule your mind, warrior!" Rose countered strongly, standing up to face him. Martin turned at her comment and eyed her coldly. "Think with your mind right now Martin. You know this plan will work.

"Every beast in Redwall has their suspicions whether or not I will make it through birthing," Rose continued, walking slowly towards him. "They say the babe has grown too large… you have heard as much, I know you have."

Martin sighed. He heard whispers from creatures constantly. He heard his own thoughts about it constantly.

"It wouldn't be a surprise to any creature if I died in birthing," Rose asserted, standing directly in front of Martin now. "We could make it look like Lily ran away in grief and the three of us could slip out the old ruin stairs…"

"Rose…"

"And then the rat would go away and everything could be as it was before," Rose said with a forced smile. "Redwall could go back to being a place peace, wonderment and beauty."

"How is it supposed to be that if you are not here?" Martin sighed. "Rose, it is you that makes it all of those things…"

"No, Martin," Rose smiled at him. "It's you."

Martin shook his head at her and started pacing again.

"I would love to know how you came up with this…"

"Your father," Rose sighed deeply as Martin turned to her with hard eyes. "Martin, I tried to tell you… I had a dream…"

"Ha, a dream!" Martin laughed. "Clang the steel and yell from the battlements- We can stop the war, Rose had a dream!"

"Martin!" Rose shot back angrily at him. "A dream can be a powerful thing…"

Martin snorted at her and slumped down in his seat by the fire. Rose walked back over to him and knelt before him.

"He told me of a secret path," Rose continued quietly once Martin looked her in the eye again. "One the seer couldn't see. He said we had to hide…"

"Of all the nonsense…"

"It isn't nonsense, Martin!" Rose yelled at him. "It's the truth. He told me this was the path to our safety. It's the only way we can keep our mouseling safe. It's the only thing he won't see… if we hide him, he'll be safe."

"And you believe him?" Martin said angry now. "You believe a mouse that didn't care a bit for his own family, to keep ours safe?"

"Martin your father did care!" Rose pressed, moving around the table to grab his arm before he could walk away. "Even Vurg used to say he did what he did to keep you safe…"

"It doesn't matter now," Martin said quickly. "And how do you think you are going to get to Noonvale anyways? How do you think you are going to travel with two young ones across dangerous country and a horde of vermin on your tail?"

"The rat won't follow me Martin," Rose said matter-of-factly, standing up in front of him. "He'll be too focused on you. And his seer won't see us leave- there will be too much fog… He'll focus his sight on you and then the time will be past and the path gone."

"Fog?" Martin said shaking his head. "Sometimes, darling you say the most ridiculous things…"

"It isn't ridiculous! Your father…"

"Can we stay off the topic of my father?" Martin yelled. "I have no interest in my father. Right now the only interest I have is to figure how _I_ am going to stay one!

"You still haven't answered me, Rose," Martin pressed as she turned to walk to the kitchen. Getting up he followed her and cut her off before she could go in. "How do you think you are going to get to Noonvale alone?"

"I will need help," Rose sighed.

"You'll need help alright!" Martin snarled at her. "Seriously Rose. Have you thought this through at all or are we just bickering like a pair of old mousewives for nothing?"

Rose got an odd expression on her face. _A pair of old mousewives_…

"Lis and Ratherwood," she breathed quietly as Martin turned to pace again.

"What?" Martin asked over his shoulder. "Rose what are muttering about now?"

"Lis and Ratherwood," Rose said boldly, turning to him and raising her chin defiantly at him. "They could help me to Noonvale…"

"Rose, this is enough…"

"No Martin," Rose replied strongly, confident now her plan was fitting into place. "They have both been to Noonvale with you, they know the way. They are both fighters, should we run into trouble… They are our friends…"

"No Rose," Martin said shaking his head. "Enough of all of this."

"This is the only plan that will work Martin," Rose pressed. "I have thought it through… it will work."

"And what of me Rose?" Martin said angrily. "Have you given one ounce of thought towards how I feel about this?"

"Yes," Rose whispered, looking at her footpaws.

"And you want to willingly leave me?" Martin sneered at her. "You want to leave _our_ home."

"No Martin, but it is the only way…"

"Rose, you can't do this to me," Martin said quietly. "We are supposed to be together always. We are supposed to grow old together. Our family, Rose. How are we supposed to be a family if you are not here? If my children are not here?"

His eyes broke her heart. She had only ever seen them their vivid shade of blue or their fiery red, but these eyes that looked up at her now where grey. A lonely, mournful grey.

"I never had a family before Rose," Martin implored taking a hold of her elbows with his paws. "I've fought so hard for one and now that I have it, you're taking it away from me. We wanted many mouselings Rose… don't you remember? You promised me a large family. Remember? A home full of happy sounds- laughter and bantering and smiles."

"I know I did, warrior," Rose said quietly.

"I promise I'll help with them," Martin pleaded, going to his knees in front of her and pushing his face in her skirts. "I'll do anything Rose. I'll stay up all night with them if they cry, I'll take turns watching them- I'm going to have time. Remember, I swore to you I would hang up my sword for our family? What more can I give you darling? Name it and it's yours. I'll go to the ends of the earth for you. Just don't take my family away."

"Martin…"

"Why are all the ones who are supposed to love me leave me?" Martin whispered into her gown, hiding his tears.

"What?" Rose said in disbelief of his statement.

"All the creatures in this world who are supposed to love me, leave me," Martin whispered again. "You, Lily, our mouseling. My father… Rose what is about me that drives away love?"

"Martin you are not driving me away!" Rose cried, going down on her knees in front of him and holding his face in her paws. "I love you; I would give anything in this world to stay with you…"

"Then stay," Martin pleaded. "Rose, don't leave me."

"Martin, I can't."

"I can fight him off," Martin whispered. "I'll never stop fighting for you… for our family…"

"Martin, you need to stop fighting now," Rose said softly. "You need to let go."

His tears consumed him as he knelt on the floor holding his face in his paws. All over again he replayed the battle of Marshank in his mind. He remembered leaving her side to scale the north wall because the route through the tunnel was too slow. He remembered jumping over the rampart and seeing Grumm hit Badrang with his ladle. He remembered Rose, battering the stoat with her sling and then being bodily thrown against the wall. He remembered his roar of anger as he ran across the ramparts and threw himself off the wall towards her murderer. Lastly, he remembered the feeling of his heart stopping.

Looking up at her, he tried to focus on her beautiful eyes, but his vision was too blurred by tears to see her clearly. She was like one of his memories. Foggy and unclear.

"You're dying, Rose," Martin whispered to her. "Why do I feel like you're dying in front of my eyes all over again?"

"Because I am, Martin," she said softly. "You need to let me go. You need to let us go…"

Slowly, Martin got to his footpaws and walked towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he whispered.

"I should have listened to Polikeen all those years ago," Martin whispered in his grief. "She told us not to return to Marshank. She told us to stay away. I should have listened to her. Going back to the fort and reclaiming my father's sword turned events in motion that caused this.

"If I had stayed away, we would have been safe in Noonvale right now and I would have never known war and no beast would ever have found out about my curse."

"Oh, Martin…" Rose sniffed, blinking back tears in her eyes.

"I would have made you a good husband," Martin said softly, closing his eyes for his imagination to take shape. "I would have followed the example of your father and been a peace lover. I would have built you a simple cottage and been a simple farmer. We could have raised our family in that peaceful valley and been happy. I would have been a good father, Rose."

"You are a good father, Martin!" Rose cried and jumped up and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back to her. "And you are a better husband than I could have ever dreamed for…"

"I would have made a good father," Martin reiterated, rubbing an odd pain in his chest and shaking her paw off his arm and striding out of their chamber.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lis jogged quickly across the green to the gatehouse. Martin had asked him to join them after his watch for a quick meeting. Finding the door ajar, Lis let himself in, looking about the bare room before him. Seeing light coming from the second level, the fighter quietly closed the door and bounded up the stairs.

Carefully he walked down the hallway, trying not to let his short swords clank across his back as he walked past Lily's room. Peeking in, he saw the little maid sleeping sound under the covers, clutching her newest doll Rose had made for her. Smiling he continued down the hallway to where the light was coming from the end chamber.

"Laddie-buck?" Lis knocked softly on the chamber door, before he opened the door and let himself in. Rose was sitting on a chair by the fire, her footpaws up on a stool and covered by a thick quilt. Ratherwood was in the chair beside her, Martin leaning on the mantel looking into the fire. Taking the chair from the table on the opposite end of the room, Lis pulled over to sit beside Ratherwood, sharing a puzzled look with his friend.

"Are we expecting others?" Lis said, breaking the silence. Rose looked up at him, her normally brilliant hazel eyes, dull and red rimmed. She had been crying. Biting her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, she shook her head.

"No, it's just the two of you," she said bravely. "I need to ask you both something. We need to ask you both something."

"Don't lump me in with it, Rose," Martin said shortly. "I won't have anything to do with it. It's your idea, you follow it through."

"Martin, what is going on?" Ratherwood said quietly.

"Martin, please don't do this," Rose pleaded, reaching a paw to him. "You said if they agreed you would go through with it…"

"Ah, but that's just it, they haven't agreed to anything yet…"

"Will you two just tell us what we are or are not agreeing to?" Lis said crossly.

"I have figured out a way to save our child," Rose said bluntly so she didn't lose her courage. "A way that wouldn't require anymore death…"

"Humph!" Martin snorted. "You may want to rephrase that."

"There will be no deaths Martin," Rose said sternly at him. Turning back to the two fighters she added, "no actual deaths anyway."

"Great," Ratherwood said, eyeing Martin suspiciously. "Want to fill us in?"

Rose took a deep breath and got to her footpaws. Walking awkwardly over to the two fighters she got done on her knees in front of them, staring up at them with her crying eyes.

"Clunide wants our child for his own. That's the only reason why he is here. So if there's no child, there's no war. If there's no me, then there's no use to him hanging around until Martin sires another babe." Taking a deep breath, Rose held both of their paws. "I need you two to take me to Noonvale the moment I have the babe. We need to go into hiding. It's the only safe place I can think of where they won't find us."

"Ah, Rose it isn't going to matter how fast we run with you, they will be expecting something like that," Lis said gently. "They'll catch you."

"Lis is right Rose," Ratherwood agreed. "Even if they don't see you, we're both captains. They will notice if we are all of a sudden not around, and the moment they do, the chase will be on."

"They won't chase after ghosts," Rose said plainly. The two mice stared at her in bewilderment. "They won't be chasing us if they think we are dead."

Ratherwood shot Martin a steely gaze, willing the warrior to turn from the fire and look at them.

"I don't think I am following you, Rose," Lis said quietly. "We aren't dead."

"Not yet," she sighed, looking back at Martin, hoping for his support. Feeling all the eyes on him, Martin sighed and turned to face the three of them.

"We can make it look like you two die in a skirmish," Martin stated. "Your bodies won't be found. We'll hide you in the Abbey's foundations until Rose goes into birthing…" he stopped there and turned back to lean on the mantle.

"Once I go into birthing, we will make like I die in labour along with the babe," Rose said matter-of-factly. "But in reality, I will be on my way to Noonvale with our mouseling and Lily, with both of your help."

"Martin, this is crazy…" Ratherwood piped up.

"It's not my plan, Ratherwood," Martin cut in. "It's Rose's idea. Please, talk her out of it. Please."

"And what happens when we bring you back, lassie?" Lis pressed. "How long are we waiting for the scum to leave and who is going to say he won't come back the moment he hears Martin's child is alive, eh?"

"That's just it, Lis," Rose said shaking her head. "We won't be coming back."

"Is Martin going to join you in Noonvale then?" Ratherwood questioned.

"No," Rose said, looking back where Martin was hunched on the mantle like he had just taken a shot to the ribs. "We are not going to see each other again. We… we live as though the other doesn't exist. Through our silence, our family will be safe."

"Martin, is this serious?" Ratherwood shot at the warrior. "You two aren't making this up?"

"No, Ratherwood," Martin breathed closing his eyes in pain. "Rose is being serious."

"And you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"So let me get this straight," Lis said plainly, shaking his head and leaning forward in his chair. "Rose, you want me and Ratherwood to haul your tail up to Noonvale with Lily and the mouseling, _moments_ after you give birth?"

"Yes," Rose sighed.

"And we are never to come back?" Lis pressed.

"No, you're both dead remember?"

"And you will never see Martin again, nor he will see you?"

"Never," Rose choked out, taking it harder now that some other beast had said it. "Please it is the only way…"

The two fighters looked at each other and sighed. Lis put his face in his paws while Ratherwood leaned back and looked at the ceiling, each trying to collect their thoughts. Martin went over to Rose when she gave a small moan. Kneeling beside her, he laid a paw on her belly and kissed the side of her face.

Ratherwood watched as they nuzzled each other and smile as Rose received another very visible kick from the babe. The love they had for each other and for their family was so strong they were both will to risk their own happiness for the safety of others. Looking at Lis, he saw his friend was thinking the same thing. This was a cause greater than themselves; something worth fighting for, worth dying for.

"You both can count on us," Lis said nodding to Ratherwood who smiled his agreement. "We will see you safely to your haven Rose."

Rose smiled brightly and threw herself into their arms, hugging them both tightly.

"Thank-you," she whispered. "Thank-you with all my heart."

The three of mice watched as she pushed herself upwards and excused herself to go check on Lily. Martin slumped himself down in the chair she was sitting on.

"You two have to swear to me you will keep them safe," Martin said painfully looking at them through uncried tears. "You have to protect them with your life."

"We swear on our lives Martin," Ratherwood said, placing his paw on the warrior's and squeezing it. Rose returned promptly, looking exhausted.

Silently, Lis and Ratherwood took their leave of the couple and walked solemnly out of the gatehouse into the quiet spring night.

**Okay, okay, yes Martin sheds a lot of tears, but won't you if your family was being taken away from you? **

**Well? Comments? Read and Respond Please!**


	50. Chapter 50

**OKay, just a couple of things before we start this one... 1. yes this is going to be a bit longer of an epic that I originally planned- yeah to all of those who don't want this story to end... 2. Really? Really? Really you thought Martin was just going to sit by and let that happen? eye roll... smile Read on ;)**

Chapter 49

Martin lay awake staring at the ceiling listening to Rose's soft breaths beside him. He tried to tell himself he wasn't tired, but he knew he was exhausted. He was in pain from his war wounds, but that was nothing new to him. It was an odd pain in his chest that kept him up. It was a tight feeling, a constricting feeling. He had tried closing his eyes, but whenever he did his mind roamed to the thoughts of Rose leaving, their family leaving and all the things he had dreamed of escaping into the darkness. The thoughts consumed him, until he felt like he couldn't breathe and his chest hurt beyond measure. No, it was easier to just keep his eyes open and deal with being tired.

Beside him Rose let out a low moan and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. Instinctively, Martin leaned in and kissed her headfur, breathing in the sweet smell of roses.

_How in the name of the seasons do you smell like roses?_ Martin wondered at her. _There hasn't been a rose in almost two seasons…_

He frowned at his thoughts. It was one of the mysteries about her that he had never gotten around to asking her. He had thought he had his whole lifetime to find out…

With a great sigh Martin got out of bed. Walking back to the wardrobes he opened the doors and pulled out a dark blue shirt and black jerkin. If he wasn't going to sleep he might as well go do something useful. Closing the doors silently he turned to leave, but a shot of colour caught his eye. One of Rose's gown skirts had fallen out of her wardrobe, causing the door to be ajar.

_She must have been in a hurry,_ Martin sighed and opened the door to put the fabric in so it didn't wrinkle. He paused as he held the material in his paw, staring at the pale colour and heavy gold thread, rolling it about in his fingers.

It was her yellow gown. The one she had worn in Noonvale during the feast she prepared for him. He smiled as he imagined her walking towards him, smiling at him and laughing when he extinguished all the torches and pulled her into his arms to kiss her in the dark. He could still feel the warmth of her body against him when she slept in his arms under the alder tree. Looking in the wardrobe he saw her other gowns and the memories they represented to him. Her light blue, the day he proposed to her; her dark blue, the day after the newt raid by the ford. Her green, the day they made it to Redwall; all the memories flooded back to him, until he got to her red gown- then his breath started to catch in his throat. That day had been one of the happiest days of his life… and soon it would mean nothing. Nothing.

Snarling, Martin slammed the door, forgetting that it was the middle of the night. Looking over his shoulder he saw Rose stir and paw at his empty place beside her. Quickly Martin went over and snuck a pillow under her arm so that it was like he was there. Rose let out a soft sigh and continued sleeping peacefully.

Martin looked down at her with mixed emotions. He loved her. He loved her beyond all measure, but why was she doing this to him? He still couldn't fathom why she wanted to leave him, why she wanted to take his family away from him. Could she not see she was safe with him in Redwall? Rat or not, he had built Redwall's walls strong. It would take an army to take them. An army larger than the rat had. And even if he did muster more vermin to his horde, did she not feel he could protect her? Did she not know he would die for her and his family?

Martin closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He had always been able to inspire faith; he had always been able to lead. Why could he not lead her now? Why was she so determined to run away… why did she want him to stop fighting? What was it about him fighting Clunide that she was so against? It was like she was trying to protect him, but from what?

"What else did you say to her?" Martin growled lowly in the darkness, remembering Rose confessing her dream of Luke. "Stay out of her dreams."

Angry now at the reminder of his father, Martin turned on his heel and grabbed his sword off its hooks as he left the chamber. Striding down the hall he looked into the little nursery on his right. The large cradle centered the room, the moonlight casting a bluing glow on the rosewood. He saw all the gifts and tokens. He had yet to give his own gift. He had been waiting until the babe was born. Even now it was with him, waiting safely in the pouch on his belt. Taking it out, he rolled the object in his paw twice before looking at it.

It was a stone, white with dark green and blue veining. He had found it along River Moss during a patrol that winter. Skipper had called it moss agate, a native stone, but rare. Martin had brought it back to Redwall with him and polished it during the nights he couldn't sleep. It wouldn't be much of a gift for a babe, but in his mind he had a purpose for it. His son would have his sword when the time was right, but until then he would need another weapon. Martin had secretly planned to take him to Salamandanstron when he was old enough and have them forge him a dagger out of their great steel, using this stone for the pommel. Then his gift would be fulfilled.  
Putting the stone back in its safe place, Martin continued down the hallway to Lily's room. Looking in, he smiled at the little maid asleep in her bed. He had gotten her a gift too. In the drawer of the table in his chamber was a small folio of parchment with a little lily burnt into the leather. A folio she could use for her drawings.

For Rose- her gift wasn't ready. Gonff was helping him with it and it was at Saint Ninians away of her prying eyes. Martin smiled at the thought of the gift. He was learning how to make a lute out of the same rosewood Skipper had used to make the crib. For reasons unknown to him, she knew how to play one, but did not have one of her own. A shortcoming he would shortly remedy. Martin had envisioned her playing it as she sang in front of the fire at night while he held his children in his arms, listening to her magical voice. He and Gonff had just finished oiling the cords and polishing the wood for what seemed the hundredth time when Clunide had arrived, and they were unable to go back since.

Clunide. Martin gritted his teeth as he strode down the hallway. Pausing at the top of the stairs, he looked back at the rooms holding all his happiness and dreams. He couldn't let that slip away from him. No rat was going to take away the happiness he had waited his entire life for. He didn't care if Rose said it was the only way. He wasn't going to let them leave. He wasn't going to have his family torn away from him. He would not let his son grow up without a father like he had. He would not become his father.

Trotting down the stairs quickly Martin crossed the floor towards the door. At the cloak pegs he hesitated. His long red cloaks hung ready, waiting for use. Martin narrowed his eyes. He had picked the colour of them to show Redwall as being bold and fearless, unafraid of who might see them. But not tonight. Tonight he must be invisible. Martin took a deep breath and opened the door, slipping into the darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Urran Voh sat in his chair, peacefully sipping his tea. Now that the snow had thawed he was in the habit of staying up late waiting for Aryah, Brome and Grumm to return. In his paw he held Aryah's letter the haughty robin had delivered that past fall. He smiled as he read the now familiar inscription:

_An early snowfall will delay our return until spring, my dear. We will stay here at Redwall Abbey until the thaw and then make our way home to Noonvale. Rest assured we are all well. Redwall is truly a wondrous place- if only you could see it. It will be centered in many great legends to come I feel and Martin is its figurehead. _

_Rose and Martin were married with all splendor shortly upon our arrival. After seeing her on her wedding day, I can safely say that there will never be a creature as beautiful as our daughter. Her beauty was beyond measure. _

_I am well and Brome is learning many things for Abbess Germaine- his healing skills are truly growing under her tutelage. Grumm's digging claw is on the mend and I can see he is restless to get his paws in the dirt again._

_Lily has settled in well here. She has already made fast friends and adapted to her new home and family life well. Martin and Rose are natural parents, kind and just. The little maid already ran into a bit of trouble- she is every bit as adventurous as Rose used to be! Seasons help them both, but I suppose we can say Rose has made out fine in the end. _

_Martin and Rose are still in as much love as ever. It is their love that will make their family grow- a family, I have a feeling, that will multiple very shortly. I know it is too soon to tell (it is only a couple days since their wedding), but there is something strange about Rose. She has changed somehow. There's a quickness to her voice and a soft hue to her eyes that wasn't there before. She was out of sorts when we proposed to leave for Noonvale and too relieved when Martin suggest we wait until spring. I have a feeling it will not be long before they will be holding their own babe in their paws._

_But enough of this- the letter is too long as it is! I will tell you all when we return in the spring- look for us a fortnight after the thaw._

_Your loving wife,_

_Aryah_

Urran Voh smiled and continued to sip his tea. Soon his family would be home and all would be at peace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin slipped his way in the shadows towards the north gate. He couldn't slip out the east or south gates, they were too heavily guarded, but the north gate wouldn't be as armed. Silently he bid his time quietly until he saw the watch move. They were changing. The creatures on the walls moved to the corners to relieve their comrades. It was his chance.

Trotting quietly to the gate, Martin tried to move the bolt of the half door, but it was seized. Looking at the hinges, they were heavy with rust. Martin sighed as he took a wedge of cheese from his pocket. One good thing came from being friends with Gonff- he learnt quickly to always carry cheese in case of emergencies, though most of the time the emergency was just the simple need of a snack.

Quickly Martin started rubbing the cheese on the iron, willing its grease to work into the cracks.

"I see you've learnt a few of me tricks," Gonff chuckled quietly as he came out of the shadows. "Where are you going, matey?"

"Nowhere Gonff," Martin responded sternly, rubbing more of the cheese into the hinge. "Go back to your family."

"Clockwise, Martin," Gonff mused, watching the warrior work the grease into the iron. "Go with the motion of the hinge…"

"I got it," Martin said shortly, changing the direction of this rubbing. "Go away Gonff, you're not coming with me."

"There's something you're not telling me, matey," the mousethief said bluntly, taking a wedge of cheese from his pouch and working the bottom hinge. "Saw Ratherwood and Lis leave the gatehouse earlier more solemn than a novice. Want to tell me what that's all about…"

"Something we won't have to worry about after tonight," Martin replied as he wiped the grease off his fingers. Taking hold of the bolt, he added. "Stay here Gonff. This is easier if I do this alone."

"Ya, sure it is," Gonff laughed taking a pick from his vest and pushing some cheese into the rusty bolt. "Looks like we need to use this gate more, mate. Iron's all rusting up!"

"It's just from the winter," Martin commented. "They'll limber up come the summer when the gates can sit open again."

"Ah yes, summer," Gonff mused. "Sunshine, warm air…and think of all those pies!"

"Always thinking with your stomach aren't you?" Martin joked quietly.

"Same way you're always thinking with your heart, matey," Gonff winked as the bolt feel open quietly. "There. We're free. Now where are we going?"

"You're staying here," Martin firmed stepping out of the small door.

"I am not," Gonff chuckled and used his large stomach to push Martin out of the way. Patting it, he grinned. "Comes in handy every now an' then."

"You'd better watch out, mate," Martin chuckled and gave his friend a shove as he started walking east into the woods, "You look like you've got a young one growing in there! Watch you don't start growing any headfur…"

"Ha! Tis just my winter weight," Gonff scoffed. "So we're we going anyway?"

"Gonff, you are not coming with me!" Martin said in exasperation. Muttering under his breath he added, "Seasons I can't keep the ones with me I want to and can't get rid of the ones I don't…"

"What was that mate?"

"I said you aren't coming! Stop following me Gonff."

"You're going the wrong way."

"What?" Martin stopped and looked over his shoulder at his friend. Gonff stood beside a tree, his arms folded across his chest and a great grin on his face. "What are you talking about Gonff?"

"Just what I said," the mousethief winked. "You're going the wrong way. He's moved his camp."

"How did you…"

"Know that was who you were going after?" Gonff said rolling his eyes. "Dumb question mate."

"Well then how did you know about his camp?"

"Again with the dumb questions!" Gonff chuckled, motioning for them to head south. "Chibb, mate. Where do you think I get my information from?"

"But…"

"Figured we'd need to keep a close eye on the rat for a bit, so I struck a deal with the old flyer this afternoon. He just came back to Redwall when I saw Lis and Ratherwood leaving the gatehouse. Thought I would grab a snack while I tried to figure out what that was about before I told you Chibb's information, and by the time I came back, there you were a sneaking in the shadows!"

"Must have been some snack," Martin laughed as they walked through the shrubs. "There had to have been half the night in between those times…"

"Well if you are going to do something right, mate," Gonff winked. "And like I said, I'm coming with you, like it or not. We've got to do something brave to make up for the wrath Columbine is going to take out on me when she sees her kitchen in the morning!"

The two friends laughed lightly as they struck out into the night.

**Best friends to the end...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry this has taken me so long! These next chapters have undergone soon HUGE editing to trim them down, so it is becoming a process to get them done- not to mention I broke some fingers playing basketball so typing is kinda slow right now... hahaha but that's a side note- Please excuse any major typos due to chubby finger syndrome!**

Chapter 50

"How many of them do you figure to a fire?" Gonff whispered to Martin from their vantage point in the evergreens as they over looked the sleeping horde in the moonlight.

"Two Gonff," Martin said quietly, surveying the camp. "We only need to worry about two. They rest are immaterial."

"Tell that to their weapons," Gonff winked.

"If you're quiet we won't have to worry about that," Martin murmured. "Don't you smell the ale? Most of them are drunk."

"There's his tent!" Gonff breathed excitedly as he pointed to the right of a large birch. "It has to be his. It's bigger than the others."

"Yes, that one will be his," Martin nodded. Pointing to the far left of the camp, he added, "We'll go this way first."

"Huh?" Gonff said, scrunching up his nose. "But…"

"We go after Clunide first, and the camp will be in an uproar," Martin whispered as he flipped his legs over the branch and held himself to the limb. "We'll take out the seer first. No beast will be watching him."

"You don't think he'll have him guarded?" Gonff asked as the warrior dropped to his footpaws before he made his own leap at the ground.

"No," Martin said drawing his sword and motioning for Gonff to follow him. "Or at least not as much as Clunide will guard himself."

Gonff drew his long daggers and held them ready in his paws as he trotted wordlessly behind Martin in the shadows.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They didn't have to go far before they found him. The seer was sitting by a low fire on the outskirts of the camp. The two mice narrowed their eyes at the sight of the deformed creature bathing its exposed head. Gonff turned his nose up in disgust at the creature. He was about to make a comment when Martin gave him a hard look and shook his head.

Wordlessly, the warrior motioned to the two stoats a few paces away holding long pikes and made a slitting motion across his neck with his free paw. Gonff nodded and nicked away in the bushes to dispose of the two sentries while Martin watched the creature before him, assessing his kill. He was about to move when the pine marten starting rocking back and forth, chanting softly to himself.

"Never is that never was,

A bee with bluster's lost its buzz.

Courage given is courage gained,

They will live to fight again…"

The seer continued repeating his chant, casting himself into almost a dreamlike state. Martin slowly advanced on the creature, holding his sword low in both paws.

He was only a few paces away when he saw Clunide walk into the light of the seer's fire. Martin pulled back behind a cluster of rocks and smiled. Ah, the fates were making it too easy…

"What do you see now? Clunide said quickly, looking down at the creature. "Has it happened yet?"

"Not yet," the pine marten replied. "But soon. She's close."

"And the red eyes?" Clunide pressed.

"I can't see him," the seer replied. "There's too much fog."

"And Clunkin?" the rat asked quietly. "Can you see him?"

"Yes, lord. He will grow. His path is bright."

"So I will win this," Clunide chuckled and settle down opposite the pine marten. "The scouts I sent out have gathered more to my banner and as we speak the fourth galley is marching from the coast. They will be here in a matter of days. Then I will have the numbers to storm the walls…"

Martin listened quietly as Clunide unfolded his plans. Gonff slipped silently to his side as Martin gave him a stern glance. Looking down at the mousethief's daggers, the warrior saw them shiny with blood. The sentries were dead. They could now attack.

"You must wait until the babe is born," the seer stressed. "It is the vision. You must not fight him again until it is born."

"Then you had better keep that eye of yours closed and tell me when we can march!" Clunide hissed. "I have no use for the maid, but once she starts her pains, I want to know. That is when he will be vulnerable. His mind will be elsewhere and not thinking of battle…"

Gonff scowled and looked at Martin. The warrior was expressionless. It was only the sound of his grip tightening on his sword and the whites of his knuckles that showed his fury.

"I will try, lord," the seer said. "But the fog…"

"Hang the fog!" Clunide yelled at him and kicked hot embers at the seer causing him to yell in pain as they burned his flesh. "I want to hear no more of fog!"

Clunide got up and brushed off his paws, getting ready to leave. Martin nodded to Gonff. Now was their chance. Just as Clunide turned, the two mice jumped out of their hiding spot and ran forward at the two vermin. The pine marten leapt to his footpaws, drawing a dirk from his black cloak and swung it at the mice. Martin dodged it and continued forward towards Clunide, while Gonff feel back on his bottom to avoid the blade.

The seer advanced on him, stabbing furiously into the ground as Gonff hurried backwards. On the fourth stab, the dirk caught Gonff in the footpaw and the mousethief yelled in pain. Quickly the seer pulled one of his daggers from his paws and raised it up to stab the mouse. Gonff closed his eyes and turned his head as he saw the dagger fall towards him, but was startled when howl of pain sounded from the pine marten.

Opening his eyes, he saw the creature fall to the side as Martin depawed the seer with a swift slice from his blade. The warrior gripped his sword in both paws as he brought the great blade up in front of him for a downward stab when Clunide leaped at him from behind.

"Watch out Martin!" Gonff yelled, pulling the dirk from his footpaw and getting sorely up.

Inside of stabbing downwards to finish off the seer, Martin pushed his paws upwards over his head, knocking the pommel of his sword squarely between the rat's eyes. Clunide stuttered backwards, blinking away stars as Martin wheeled on him with a great two pawed swing that cut him deeply in the thigh. Clunide yelled in pain, followed by a loud grunt from Martin as the pine marten kicked out his footpaws from behind him and the warrior toppled forward, his chin connecting with Clunide's mail-covered knee.

Gonff sprang forward, stabbing the pine marten in the shoulder with his own dirk and jumping over him to pull Martin off the rat as his sabre swung downwards. Both mice fell backwards over the wounded seer, narrowly missing the fire.

"Attack!" Clunide yelled, alerting the horde. "We're under attack! To arms!"

"Time to go, matey!" Gonff cried as he kicked the seer in the face to stun him.

"No!" Martin yelled and got to his footpaws and watched as the camp came to life. "Gonff you go, I have to finish this!"

"No, mate, you're coming with me!" Gonff yelled, trying to grab Martin's arm.

"You don't understand Gonff!" Martin shouted. "I have to end this now… either way, my life is going to end…"

"Martin, what…" Gonff started but stopped as the horde started running towards them.

"Clunide, stand and fight you coward!" Martin roared as he saw the rat slip behind a wall of vermin.

"Martin, there are hundreds of them matey!" Gonff hissed in his friend's ear, shifting on his wounded footpaw. "We need to make a run for it."

"You go Gonff," Martin said stoically, moving defensively in front of him. "I can hold them off long enough for you to make a break for it…"

"Not without you mate!" Gonff said moving beside the warriormouse. "You stay, I stay."

Martin sighed and looked at the vermin encircling them. He couldn't let Gonff stay and die beside him. He had a family; Columbine, Gonflet. But then so did Martin. He had a family now too; Rose, Lily, their mouseling… Looking into the eyes of his friend he realized they were no longer young mice that could be reckless with their own lives anymore. They no longer had creatures that just depended on their bravery, no matter the outcome, but creatures that counted on their survival.

They couldn't fight and win this. Their only option was to run. Angrily he narrowed his eyes and growled at Clunide. He had eluded him again. For the third time the rat had somehow gotten away from him.

Looking to his left he saw rays morning light starting to come through the tree branches and more importantly he saw the vermin were only three deep there. It would be hard for the horde to chase them east running into the sunrise.

"Ready to make a dash for it Gonff?" Martin whispered.

"You're coming with me mate."

"Yes Gonff."

"No heroics," Gonff said, gripping his daggers tightly. "No coming back. We run until we're home."

Martin nodded and with a swift movement spun and barreled towards the vermin, making a hole for them to break through the circle. Together the two mice ran out of the vermin camp, dodging and weaving through the shrubs and trees, the horde hot on their tails.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose stirred in the soft pillows of their bed as the morning light filtered softly through the windows. Rolling over she pawed at Martin's place beside her and bolted upright at his absence. Looking around the room, she saw nothing out of place, nothing that would give her the indication that something was amiss. His sword was gone, but his armor was still there sitting ready by the door.

_He must be up already_, Rose thought to herself as she slipped her footpaws onto the floor and pulled up the covers on the bed. She felt oddly energetic already this morning as she crossed the room and opened the windows further to let more of the warm spring air in.

Looking out over the woods Rose smiled happily. Today was going to be a beautiful day. She knew they couldn't leave the Abbey grounds, but maybe Martin would help her make a picnic for Lily and they could have lunch beside the Abbey pond. She wanted to make as many memories for the little one as possible before their escape into hiding; and as many memories for her and Martin as well.

Just then she heard little paw steps trotting down the hall towards their chamber. Rose turned just as Lily bounded into the room holding her parchment in her paw.

"Mama I finished it!" Lily smiled as she held up her drawing. "I finished the drawing of you and Daddy!"

Rose smiled and walked over to the little maid. Gently taking the parchment from her, Rose looked down at the drawing and felt tears come to her eyes. She had expected Lily to have drawn a traditional portrait of both her and Martin as she had them placed under the tree, but instead the little maid had drawn a more candid depiction of the two mice. Rose sat by the tree, but shifted and looking upwards at Martin who was staring down at her with a large smile on his face. Rose marveled how Lily had been able to capture the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, Lily, it's wonderful," Rose said happily.

"I want to show Daddy!" Lily said excitedly. "Where is he?"

"He must be up with the others already this morning…"

"I'll go find him!" Lily squeaked and turned to leave.

"Wait Lily!" Rose laughed as he grabbed the little maid by the paw before she could run out of the chamber. "You aren't going anywhere with your headfur a mess like that!"

Rose motioned over to the stool by the fire and Lily skipped over and sat while Rose combed and started to braid her headfur.

"Mama, could you pin it up?" Lily asked sheepishly. "Could you pin it up like you do yours?"

"I can," Rose smiled. "Why do you want it pinned up, Lily?"

"I, um… well Daddy likes your headfur pinned up," Lily started in a quiet voice. "Do you think Gonflet would like it if mine was pinned up too?"

Rose smiled. Lily had developed her first crush.

"I think Gonflet would like it anyway you chose to wear it," Rose chuckled. "You know when I met your Daddy I didn't wear my headfur pinned up either."

"You didn't?" Lily asked turning around to look at Rose.

"No," Rose smiled and turned Lily back around so she could twist and pin her headfur into a bun, securing it below her left ear. "I used to just wear mine in a simple plait."

"Like Auntie Columbine?"

"Yes," Rose chuckled.

"Then why did you change?"

"I wanted to be like Gramama," Rose said fondly. "And my headfur grew too long to just wear down."

"I want to be like you too," Lily smiled at her, feeling the little bun in her paw. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Rose smiled at her.

"As beautiful as Mossflower on a summer's day?" Lily asked.

"What was that Lily?" Rose laughed as she got awkwardly to her footpaws.

"It's a saying Gonflet always says," Lily shrugged. "He says Mossflower is beautiful in the summer. I can't wait to see it- can't you Mama?"

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew she should wait for Martin to talk to Lily about her plan, but she knew it would be easier if it was just the two of them.

"Lily, I would love nothing more to see Mossflower in the summer…"

"And you will have your mouseling by then!" Lily said excitedly. "And I'll be a sister! And Daddy can take us all fishing on River Moss like he promised and…"

"Lily," Rose interrupted her and took her paws in hers as she knelt down in front of her to look into her eyes. "Lily I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Mama?"

"Lily, I know you are happy here at Redwall, but what if we had to go away for a little while? What if we had to leave…"

"But Redwall is our home," Lily said puzzled. "Daddy brought us to his home to live here always."

"I know Lily," Rose whispered. What had she started?

"I know this is our home Lily," Rose continued. "But we're in danger here…"

"Not with Daddy around," Lily scoffed. "Everyone is safe while he's around. Even Miss Bella says that and she's a badger!"

"But Lily…"

"Mama did you know that when they were building Redwall, it was Daddy who was the first to go into the quarries," Lily said quickly sharing her information. "It was said the quarry was home to some adders, and the other beasts didn't want to go in, but Daddy knew it was the best stone and so drew his great sword and went into the tunnels without even a torch!"

"Lily, I'm sure he had a torch…"

"No Mama, Miss Bella said so herself," Lily said shaking her head. "That's how brave Daddy is. She said he doesn't need to see to fight. He can go by feel. She said that is the sigh of a great warrior. They fight with their heart.

"Miss Bella said they waited almost a whole day for him to come out again, but then he popped out of one of the air shafts in the top, all covered with rock dust and threw down a red piece of sandstone at them. When Abbess Germaine picked it up he said that was the stone they would use and that there were no adders, not even a bat in the tunnels. Skipper and Uncle Gonff pulled him out of the shaft and then they started digging up the great stone slabs…"

Rose sighed as she listened to the story. Martin had never told her that one. He probably didn't think it was important enough, but it was. It was another founding story of Redwall where his courage was again highlighted. Rose closed her eyes to think of how many other stories he had that she would never hear about.

"Mama, are you okay?" Lily questioned. "Why are you crying?"

"I didn't mean to Lily," Rose said, wiping her cheeks with her paws. "Lily, I have to tell you something important now.

"You know how Daddy was brave and went into the tunnels in the dark? Well, we are doing to do something very similar…"

Rose sat on the floor by the hearth and pulled Lily onto her lap, telling her of her secret plan to keep their family safe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lo, there you see them,

Marching with banners high,

Yelling their cries to the sky.

Brave ones and warriors,

The scum will be sorrier,

When the battle is nigh.

Gold sails and treasuries,

Sparkling keen in the night.

The red prince did leave,

But his courage we keep

And keep fighting for him

Through the night…"

Florgin sang quietly under his breath as he looked out over the battlements into the woods before him. He smiled as he continued his little tune. It was an old folk song the sailors of Southsward used to sing at the docks. He had heard it when he was a young mouse, and though he didn't know the meaning of the song, it had always stuck with him. He knew it was about a battle, but he didn't know which one or why there would be gold sails. None of the ships in the south ever had gold sails. Regardless he continued to sing the tune whenever he felt the need for a ditty.

Looking below into the Abbey grounds he smiled as he saw Lily and Rose walking paw in paw to the Great Hall. Rose had a spring to her step this morning and Florgin chuckled to himself when the thought of the babe kicking his paw entered into his mind. Turning back to the woods, he smiled and continued singing,

"… And keep fighting for him

Through the night…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Keep running Gonff!" Martin yelled as they ran through the trees. "Come on!"

But Gonff was slowing, limping now on his injured paw. Martin pulled up beside him and slipped under his shoulder to help keep him moving.

"Come on matey," Martin coaxed him. "Just a little further east then we'll hook back towards Redwall…"

"I'm trying Martin," Gonff breathed. Shouts sounded behind them as the vermin were catching up. Gonff shook his head. "Martin, go on without me mate. I'm slowing us down…"

"Nonsense," Martin laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Pointing up ahead with his sword point he grinned. "Look mate, the old Brockhall back entrance. We can sneak in there and they'll never find us."

"It only opens from the inside matey," Gonff sighed.

"I'm sure you can coax it open," Martin winked at him and pulled him faster alone.

Gonff sighed and skipped alongside the warrior until they made it to the old stump and rock. The mousethief went quickly to work while Martin stood guard as the sounds came closer.

"Hurry Gonff," Martin hissed at him. The warrior looked quickly around their surroundings. There was nowhere to hide. If Gonff couldn't get the door to open, they would be dead beasts.

"I got it!" Gonff cried in disbelief. "Hurry mate, I need a hand pushing this rock…"

Martin went to Gonff's side and together the two mice pushed the rock slightly to the side, causing the pulleys below to release their hold on the stump and it tilted up, exposing the entrance.

"Go Gonff," Martin grunted as he gave his friend a nudge with his shoulder. "Get in there."

Gonff jumped into the hole then gave a great shout.

"I got the pulley mate! Jump on in!"

Martin quickly let go of his hold on the rock and slipped into the darkness of the ancient hall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin and Gonff weaved their way through the dusty passages and hallways of the old badger residence. It was almost sad to think it was all but deserted now; Bella only visited occasionally and they had stripped most of the furnishings to equip Redwall. Martin himself had several of the large carved chairs in the gatehouse and along with the settles. Still the great hall had an air of mightiness to it that humbled any creature that walked its halls.

Making their way to the great room, Martin and Gonff rummaged in the dark until this found an old candle. Gonff lit it quickly with his flint and dagger while Martin tore the sleeve off his shirt to make a bandage for Gonff's paw. Tying it off tight, the warrior sighed.

"That will at least get you to Redwall," he said plainly. "We'll wait here a while, then slip out the main entrance."

"You think they'll just give up like that?" Gonff asked leaning back on the chair and pulling out his pipe. "You don't think they'll keep looking for us?"

"No," Martin said shaking his head. Remembering the seer's words he sighed and added, "They won't attack again until the babe is born."

Gonff nodded silently and watched as Martin walked over to the empty hearth and leaned against the mantle.

"There are too many of them, aren't there Martin?" Gonff looked at his friend solemnly. "The rat said he has more vermin coming. Even if we do fight… there's too many of them."

Martin stared numbly into the cold hearth, ignoring the question. Spinning back towards the mousethief, Martin sat down on the floor and kicked the soft dirt in frustration.

"What are you going to do, matey?" Gonff whispered.

Martin just shook his head and buried his face in his paws. What could he do?

"Rose has already told you what to do, Martin," a strong voice whispered from beside him. "Why do you doubt her?"

Martin looked up to see the figure of his grandsire sitting calmly on an old stool a few paces away from him. The formidable mouse was casually sharpening a blade on a welt stone.

"You lied to me," Martin hissed under his breath.

"I did not," his grandsire chuckled. "You my lad are going to have to learn how to listen better."

"You did! You lied!" Martin yelled, chucking a pawful of dirt at the figure. His grandsire looked up comically as it sailed through him.

"Really Martin? You're throwing dirt at me?"

"You said we would both live!" Martin growled and crossed his paws over his chest.

"That's right, lad, I did," his grandsire said taking a serious tone. "You and Rose will live. I said nothing about under what condition..."

"A convenient omission!" Martin groaned, putting his face in his paws.

Gonff looked on in puzzlement at the scene before him. He had seen Martin through some of his darkest times. He had seen him in deep depression before, but he had never seen the warrior talk to himself. Now here he was in the middle of a practically empty room carrying out a complete conversation with a stool. He didn't know what to think of it…

"I told you he was coming Martin," his grandsire pressed. "I told you it would be your greatest challenge, but you would both live through it. Why must you always think that a challenge is something you defeat with a sword?"

"You lied to me," Martin said shaking his head. "Omission is a lie. You're a liar."

"One of my better traits," his grandsire replied nonchalantly like he'd been called it every day of his life. "Now answer the question."

"Because that's who I am!" Martin yelled, standing up to face the mouse figure. "I am a warrior. I fight against injustice. I fight against what the scum are doing right now to my family!"

"And now you are also a father!" his grandsire countered coldly, continuing his blade on the stone. "And sometimes you have to do what is right for your family. There is a difference between a warrior and a father, Martin. It's a slight one, but still a difference."

"I don't understand," Martin said softly holding his paws wide.

"Martin, listen to me," his grandsire started simply. "You can be the loud hero. You can be the warrior who will strap on his armor and charge out to meet the horde. You can fight until there is no air left in your lungs or blood in your veins. But what then? You will leave Rose to the vermin? Lily? Your son? All of those left at Redwall?"

Martin shook his head and started pacing.

"Or my lad, you can be the quiet hero. The one that no bards will sing of. You can be the hero by letting the sand slip through your paws and watch it disappear into the ocean; hidden, protected by the waves until it is forgotten about. Martin, you can save them by letting them go and in your silence you will keep them safe. The rat will leave Mossflower and Redwall in peace. He has no use for it."

"I don't know how…"

"Martin, Rose has told you the way. The way to keep your family safe. You must let them go. This is your sacrifice Martin. Your greatest challenge. By letting them go, you will save Redwall, Mossflower and your family from certain death, not to mention your own hide. All the ones you love will be safe for the exchange of your happiness."

"Why?" Martin breathed. "Why are the seasons being so cruel?"

"It's not the seasons, Martin," his grandsire sighed. "It's the fates. The seasons protect our line. The fates can't take you yet and so in exchange for your life, they want your happiness…"

"I don't under…"

"It's not for you to understand lad," his grandsire snapped. "I don't have the time to explain it in detail. Just trust that I know what I am talking about."

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Not in this," the mouse said plainly. "Rose knows what is to be done, Luke has told her. She has figured out what she needs to do, as you know. She is being brave as well Martin- it is breaking her heart to leave you and her new home. She planned on being with you forever, as you did with her. Stop thinking she is being cowardly and running away."

"I never thought she was cowardly," Martin breathed quietly. "But she is running away…"

"If she stays you will make the wrong choice," his grandsire said quickly.

"But you just said I didn't have a choice…"

"Oh Martin!" his grandsire said, throwing the stone at his grandson's footpaws. "Just focus on the task in your paw, lad!"

"You are the most confusing creature!" Martin exclaimed, kicking the rock back at him.

"And you don't listen! Martin, go home to your family. Cherish them in the time you have left together. Then say goodbye."

"And all this for bloodwrath," Martin sighed as he sat on the ground at his grandsire's footpaws. "It truly is a curse…"

"That is not our curse Martin," his grandsire said sadly looking down at him. "It's one of our gifts, but not our curse."

"What is it then? What is our curse if not bloodwrath?"

"Always having to say goodbye to the ones we love, Martin," his grandsire said sadly with tears in his eyes. "It's our greatest sacrifice."

Standing up he went down on one knee in front of his grandson and laid a cold paw on Martin's shoulder.

"Martin," he said slowly. "It is the courage of one that can save an empire. Our line was founded on such a saying. Love them, but live. Live knowing they love you and they live knowing that you love them. You will find peace and happiness one day, my lad. You have to trust the path before you.

"Martin I am going to tell you something that was written long ago. It may help you through your pain. I myself didn't understand it until you came around and the pieces started to come together.

"Where I come from… where we are from, great things have come and gone. The legends are deep and the lores old. There is a small bell that sits on a mantle made of the finest gold with an odd inscription on it. Where it came from, no beast can remember; and so it waits until the creature it was meant for comes to claim it."

"What does the inscription say?" Martin said quietly, his head hung in silent defeat. His grandsire looked down at him and with a great sigh began to recite the simple poem:

"The bell will ring,

One clear calm day,

When the seasons' cycle ends.

And the flower will sing,

Where the Warrior stays,

As the family will slowly mend.

Their decedents will bring,

All his courage to bay,

Against vermin hordes, they'll fend.

And they'll both smile down,

And welcome them home,

To the circle no beast could bend."

Martin listened to the words and rubbed the odd pain in his chest. The tight feeling had come back and it was hurting again. He looked up and saw his grandsire had disappeared. Looking over at Gonff, he saw the bewildered look on his friend's face and realized he had been talking out loud. Scowling, Martin got to his footpaws and motioned for Gonff to follow him.

"Let's go Gonff," Martin said quietly. "I want to see my family."

**OMG- I know...**

**Lady Storm- don't hyperventilate- the story is not over until it's over and we still have about 9 chapters left to go! ;)**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51

Gonff and Martin walked west through Mossflower in relative silence. The warrior was deep in thought and Gonff was just simply stunned as to what he had just witnessed. Every so often he gave Martin a shifty gaze, but his friend was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice.

_Why had Martin been talking to himself?_ Gonff wondered. _Or who did he think he was talking to?_

The mousethief just shook his head. Was Martin starting to lose his wits? He had been through a lot; not just recently, but throughout his entire life. He had so much sadness in his past and witnessed so much death, it was bound to catch up to him sooner or later, but was it happening now?

"You're quiet, Gonff," Martin chuckled at his friend, breaking the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how much this dirk wound hurts," Gonff lied quickly and gave an extra gimpy limp step for dramatic effect.

"You were never a good liar," Martin sighed and looked over at the mousethief. "Your answers are always too quick to be so empty of emotion."

"What was that back there Martin?" Gonff asked quickly before he lost his nerve. "You were fine one moment and then talking to yourself the next… like a complete conversation!"

Martin just sighed and shook his head. How could he explain it?

"We were the only beasts in that bloody room Martin," Gonff pressed. "I know you've been through a lot…"

"Gonff, you have no idea," Martin breathed. "Everything that I have been through in my life is going to pale against what is going to happen next."

"What are you talking about, matey?" Gonff exclaimed. "Why are you talking in riddles?"

"I'm not talking in riddles, Gonff," Martin said plainly. "You'll know soon enough. Right now, I just need to get home to talk to Rose."

"You are the most confusing beast sometimes!" Gonff said in exasperation. "Martin, I'm your best mate. Aren't I past the need-to-know-basis?"

Martin smiled at Gonff using the same line he had just used on his grandsire. Maybe they were more alike than he knew.

"Yes, Gonff, you are," Martin chuckled. "But I need to talk to Rose first. Then I will need your help."

"You still haven't told me why you were talking to yourself," the mousethief huffed limping a little faster to keep up to Martin's long strides.

"You'll think I'm losing my wits…"

"I thought that a long time ago, matey," Gonff said with a wink. "You're just affirming my suspicions now."

"Gonff, some beast is helping me through this," Martin said quietly. "I can't do what is going to happen next alone. I…"

"What is going to happen next?" Gonff questioned.

"My greatest challenge, Gonff," Martin breathed. "It will be my sacrifice."

Gonff just looked at the warrior with a puzzled expression. What was he talking about?

"Martin, I don't understand," Gonff sighed.

"I promise you will understand soon, my friend," the warrior smiled at him. Martin slowed his pace when he noticed Gonff laboring to keep up to him. Carefully, the warriormouse slipped under the mousethief's arm, giving him a shoulder to lean on as they made their way back towards Redwall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose paced up and down the flagstones of the Great Hall, alternating wringing her paws and holding her face as she walked. _Why had he done this?_

Looking up she saw Columbine sitting in the chair slumped against Bella's strong paws trying desperately to keep her composure. Lily and Gonflet stood silently as Aryah knelt in front of them telling them not to worry- their fathers would come home. Outside on the green, Rose could hear shouts and calls from the other Redwallers as they organized a search party. _Why had he done this?_

It hadn't taken the Redwallers long to notice Martin and Gonff's absence from the Abbey. Sister Cecily was looking for Martin to redress his wounds, Goody and Columbine were ready to kill Gonff for the mess he had made in the Abbey kitchens and Amber and Skipper were looking for both of them to take their posts on the wall. By the time Rose and Lily had arrived to join them all for breakfast in Cavern Hole, it was clear the two mice were missing.

"They must have gone out the north gate," Ratherwood said boldly as he came through the large doors, addressing the Abbess directly. "The bolts were tampered with and there's a pair of tracks leading into the woods."

"And we are sure they are nowhere within the Abbey?" Abbess Germaine asserted as she rose from the dais. "Every inch of Redwall has been searched?"

"Not a bleeding whisker of them," Skipper voiced as he strode through the door. "Searched high and low, Germaine. We can't find them anywhere."

"Can you track them?" the Abbess said pointedly, looking at Ratherwood.

"Yes, but I don't think we'll be surprised in the direction the tracks take us," Ratherwood said with a sigh. Columbine groaned and buried her face in Bella's shoulder. Rose ran her paws over her face and continued her pacing. _This can't be happening…_

"Of all the stupid schemes," Bella snorted. "When will those two ever learn? Martin of all beasts should know better than to…"

"Then to go off on his own and deal with a tyrant?" Abbess Germaine finished for her friend. "Yes, Bella, this scheme is stupid. As stupid as it was for him to chase down a wildcat on his own; but then look where we are now because of it."

The Abbess sighed as she watched Rose continue to pace on the flagstones and shook her head.

"Martin walks a fine line between stupidity and bravery sometimes," the Abbess clucked as she walked slowly over to Rose and laid a paw on her shoulder. "But his heart has too much courage to ever let him fail. He will come back."

"We'll bring him back," Ratherwood affirmed. Looking over at Columbine, he corrected himself, "We'll bring them both back."

Rose grimaced as she felt the babe twist and turn in her stomach as if to say- _Let me go, too. _

"Pains, Rose?" Abbess Germaine said looking at the expression on her face.

"No, Mother Abbess," Rose sighed and held her stomach. "I just need to sit down…"

Rose took an awkward step and Ratherwood was quickly by her side, steadying her by her elbows.

"Rose, is this part of the plan, yes or no?" he whispered urgently in her ear as he led her towards the chairs. Rose silently shook her head.

"Hellsgates," Ratherwood swore under his breath. Helping her into a chair beside Columbine, he looked down at Rose and sighed. He should have known Martin would have done something like this after his reactions to her plan the previous night. Inwardly he berated himself for not thinking to watch him personally for this kind of altruistic act.

"Ratherwood, this is all my fault," Rose breathed as she put her face in her paws and let out a light sob. The fighter went down on his knee in front of her and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Rose, did Martin say anything to you last night about this…" Ratherwood started, but was interrupted by Barklad bellowing from the east wall for Ferdy and Coggs to open the gates.

All the creatures ran to the doors as they heard Lis yell from the ramparts:

"Get out of my way! I'm going to skin them both alive!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's his footpaw," Martin said quietly to Sister Cecily as she and Brother Montrel came forward to collect Gonff from the warrior. Martin eased Gonff off his shoulder and held him steady as Cecily knelt down to assess his paw.

"Gonff!" Columbine yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd to get to her mousethief. He gave her a weak smile and grimaced as Cecily gently squeezed his wound.

"Morning, my Columbine," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Gonff…" Columbine said hugging him tightly around the neck. "Don't ever do that again… please Gonff, promise me… don't ever do that again."

"I'm alright Columbine," Gonff breathed, pulling her tight to him. "I'm never going to leave you, remember? I warned you when you married me you were stuck with me, didn't I?"

Columbine only giggled in between sobs and gave him a light swat on his shoulder. Martin looked on at his two friends and smiled when Gonflet ran up to join them. His heart lightened as he felt the love of his friends. He knew now what his grandsire was meaning. If he had the courage to give up his own happiness, he could ensure their safety. He may never get to hold his family, but he could safeguard all of his friends'. His thoughts were broken when he heard Lis roar on the other side of the gathering.

"Rowik, let me go!" the fighter yelled. "I'm going to beat them both to a pulp…"

"Line starts after me, mate," Skipper said strongly. "I'm getting first cracks at them…"

"Cracks?" Amber gasped. "I'm going to tie them both from a tree limb…"

"Enough!" Abbess Germaine yelled with surprising force. The mumblings ebbed and the frail mouse walked briskly up to the two mice, eyeing them warily.

"I will not scold either of you for acting like selfish dibbuns," the Abbess began. "Your actions were beyond the measure of punishment we hold here at the Abbey. You have both caused your friends needless worry and taken years off of both your wives lives from stress, not to mention your children's."

The Abbess looked Martin hard in the eye.

"Did you end it?"

"No, Germaine," Martin sighed and shook his head. "We tried. I couldn't get to him."

"We may have done in the seer though," Gonff piped up. "We got enough shots in at him."

"None of the wounds were fatal," Martin said quickly. "But if they left him unattended, maybe…

"Amber, I need to know the size of his forces," Martin added, turning to the squirrelqueen. "We overheard some of his plans… he has more coming…"

"More?" Bella gasped. "Martin, what do you mean more?"

"Exactly what he said," Gonff said crossly.

"Dibbuns of Redwall to me!" Bella said loudly, knowing it was not going to be a conversation for young ones. Walking back towards the Abbey she gathered the young ones about her and took them inside to their lessons. Rose stood at the back of the crowd and held Lily's paw tight, not wanting her to leave.

"Amber I need to know his numbers," Martin continued. "Do you think you could get close enough to get a head count?"

"We can sure try, Martin," Amber nodded.

"His camp moved," Gonff offered up. "He's now straight south."

The squirrelqueen nodded and turned to leave.

"No fighting, Amber," Martin said plainly. "Not until dusk."

"Dusk?" Abbess Germaine questioned.

"We'll make a quick raid again at dusk," Martin said, turning to Lis and Ratherwood. "We need to make as much of a dent in his forces before the new recruits arrive. Just a quick attack, kill as many as we can, then pull back before _any beast can get hurt_."

The two mice nodded knowingly at the warrior, both understanding his meaning.

Martin started giving out directions to all the beasts. Regardless of his plan, Clunide would make one assault on Redwall when Rose started her pains; he had to make sure they were prepared. Soon the warrior had assigned an array of tasks to the creatures, leaving only the Abbess, Skipper, Ratherwood, Lis, Gonff and Columbine in his midst.

"Martin?" a whispered voice came from behind him. Slowly he turned to see Rose with Lily, Aryah and Brome a short distance away. She was pale with anxiety and her eyes glassed over with tears. She held her paws clasp in front of her, wringing them in worry despite him standing there in front of her. "Martin…"

Wordlessly, Martin went to her and pulled her into his embrace, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry Rose," he whispered in her ear. "I had to try. I had to give it one last try."

"No, Martin. I'm…"

Martin stretched up and silenced her by putting his paw on her lips, running his finger over her bottom lip as he thought one day soon, he would never kiss those lips again. Emotion welled up in his chest and he was unable to look at her any more. Turning to the group he said quietly.

"We need to talk."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You need to rest Martin," Brome said quietly as he redressed the warrior's wounds in the gatehouse before the others arrived. "You're exhausted…"

"I'm fine Brome," Martin groaned as the healer cleaned his shoulder wound. "Ow, Brome! What are you doing? Digging for treasure?"

"Sorry, Martin, but this wound is deep," Brome sighed and eased off his prodding. "This wound is deep and you constantly moving it doesn't let it heal easily."

Martin nodded grimly and squared his shoulders, willing his body to accept the pain.

"Martin," Brome started quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said about Flintin. I didn't understand…"

"Enough Brome," Martin said shaking his head. "It's in the past. We all need to focus on the future to get through this."

"And how are we going to get through this," Brome whispered. "I can tell you are worried Martin."

"You need not worry Brome," Martin breathed. "We will get through this. I promised your father I would look after my family.

"Brome, I need you to do something for me," Martin whispered as he looked on at where Rose and Lily were sitting happily with Aryah by the large hearth. Rose and Aryah clapped a beat as Lily danced around the reed mat with her doll. "Please make sure they always stay happy…"

"Martin, you will get through this," Brome said urgently. The warrior shook his head and stood up from his chair.

"Rose," Martin said sternly. "It's time we told them."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ratherwood and Lis were the first to arrive for the meeting in the gatehouse. They came quietly through the doorway, quickly noting the grim expressions on Aryah and Brome's faces. They had told them. Rose sat serenely by the fire while Martin sat at her feet with Lily in his lap looking over scrolls with her. Ratherwood smiled- they were trying so hard to be as normal a family as they could.

Martin gave them a half smile as they approached and continued helping Lily with her translation. Lis looked down at the parchment at the symbols scratched on the paper. Lily looked up at him with her big eyes.

"Can you read Badgerpaw, Mister Lis?" she asked earnestly. Turning to Martin she added, "Maybe Mister Lis and Mister Ratherwood could keep helping me with my lessons Daddy?"

"Ah, little Lily, we can't read Badgerpaw," Ratherwood sighed, his heart breaking slightly at the disappointed look in her eyes.

"We could teach you Wardswich, little lassie," Lis said quickly. "We can't write the language, but we can teach you how to speak it."

Lily looked up and smiled at the two fighters and clapped her little paws.

"See Mama," Lily said excitedly. "I can still have lessons!"

Rose smiled and blinked back tears.

"See Daddy," Lily said softly cuddling into Martin's strong shoulder. "I will still make you proud of me."

"I will always be proud of my little maid," Martin whispered to her and kissed her headfur. "I love you, Lil."

"I love you too Daddy," the little maid said quietly. Looking up at Ratherwood she asked, "How do you say 'I love you' in Wardswich?"

"Coa lunin," Ratherwood smiled.

"Coa… lunin, Daddy," Lily whispered to him. Martin chuckled and looked up at Rose who smiled down at her little maid proudly.

There was a slight knock at the door and Skipper, Abbess Germaine, Gonff and Columbine filtered into the main room. Martin got to his footpaws and placed Lily in Rose's lap before pulling his chair out and motioning for Abbess Germaine to take a seat by the fire. Bella stayed behind to look after the dibbuns and Amber was still not back from her mission.

"Alright, Martin," Skipper said bluntly looking at the warrior. "What do we need to talk about?"

"We need to think of a way to make you three safe," Gonff interrupted sternly and then focusing his eyes on Rose's swollen belly, he corrected himself, "you four safe."

Rose looked up at Martin as he moved to stand behind her and squeezed his paw. The warrior let out a shuttering sigh and looked down at her and Lily.

"We have thought of a way," he said quietly.

"Then tells us, Martin," Abbess Germaine coaxed anxiously. "The sooner we all know the plan the better."

"Ah, that's just it Abbess, it has to remain a secret."

"What are you talking of, mate?" Skipper voiced. "It's not like we are going to run to the gate and scream out the plan. Every beast in Redwall will gladly give their life for your family's safety, same as you would give yours for theirs!"

"That's just it Skip," Martin said plainly. "I can't ask that of anyone. I won't ask that of anyone."

"You're running away?" Gonff stated. "But matey, where will you go? They'll follow you. You can't outrun them with Rose in her condition and Lily in tow."

"He's not running away Gonff," Rose said defiantly. "Martin would never run from a fight and I would never ask him to abandon his friends."

"Then what are we talking about here," the Abbess countered. Turning to the warrior, she added, "Speak plainly Martin."

"Rose is due in a matter of days," Martin said stiffly. "That rat wants the babe. He will do anything to get his paw on…" he couldn't finish and he took a deep breath. "When Rose goes into labour that's when our plan will come into effect. If there's no babe, there's no war."

"You can't mean…" Gonff started looking at the anguish on his friend's face.

"We are going to make it seem like Rose dies in birthing," Martin said painfully. "We'll make it so that every beast believes she died. Ratherwood and Lis will sneak out the old ruins stair with her, Lily and our mouseling and make a run for Noonvale.

"Brome, Aryah and Grumm will leave the next day with the cist," the warrior continued. "It is tradition for Rose's family to be laid to rest in Noonvale. The act wouldn't be questioned."

They all stood thunderstruck. They had never expected this from their Warrior.

"But matey, there's a horde out there. They might see them," Gonff gasped. "There would have to be a big enough distraction to focus all their eyes away."

"And what do you think I will be doing having just lost my wife and babe?" Martin countered angrily. "Sunbathing? No, I will be marching out to kill whatever I can lay my paws on in vengeance."

"But what of after Martin," Germaine said slowly. "Even if your plan works and Ratherwood and Lis get the three of them past, surely they will be watching, ready to follow you when you leave to join them?"

Martin knelt down at Rose's side and hugged Lily and Rose tightly. A single tear rolled down Lily's small cheek. Sighing deeply, he said through closed eyes, "I'll never see them again."

Gonff couldn't believe his ears as he stood staring at his friend. Skipper protested loudly, Abbess Germaine started pacing saying it wouldn't do and Columbine just burst into tears. Aryah and Brome stood stone-faced behind the little family, Lis and Ratherwood slumped against the wall.

"It's what has to be done," Martin commanded, standing to face them boldly. "Rose and Lily have consented. It is what is best for every beast. It is the only way to stop a war and save lives that would have died needlessly. It is a sacrifice," he said turning to his wife. "I was able to survive losing her once to death. Surely I can survive it again."

Helping Rose to her footpaws, he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. She nodded and took Lily's small paw, leading the little one away from the crowd and up to the chambers upstairs. He walked over to the large chairs by the fire and slumped down in one, silently dismissing every beast. Gonff was the only one who stayed.

Coming round the chair he sat on the hearth to look Martin in the eye. The warrior looked like he had aged ten seasons with deep creases in his brow and a dullness to his eyes that had never been. It brought a tear to Gonff's eye.

"Are you sure about this matey?" he said quietly. "I won't say it won't work, because it probably will, but have you truly thought it through? You are giving all your life's happiness away with one swift movement."

"I know, Gonff," Martin whispered. "I don't know how else to keep my family safe. I…" and he threw his head in his paws. "I don't know how I am going to live without her again. I…" but he couldn't finish.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin came back into the gatehouse after taking Lily to the Abbess apartments for more of her Loamscript lessons. Pausing when he found the main room deserted, he climbed the stairs quietly, following the light humming sound down the hallway. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Rose in the nursery, humming and arranging the little blankets and sheets in the beautiful cradle. She was smiling softly.

"Rose, you don't need to worry about that anymore," Martin said coldly, coming in the doorway and walking over to her.

"I know," she said wistfully. "But I have to do something. I have to…"

"Don't do this, Rose," Martin frowned at her. "Just leave it all alone."

"We have to make it seem like it's going to be used Martin," Rose asserted, trying to smile as tears welled up in her eyes. "The others have to think we are trying…"

"Darling, come here," Martin sighed, softening to her sorrow. Rose shook her head and stepped away from him.

"No Martin, I am allowed to be sad," she whispered. Touching the soft sheets in the cradle, she smiled, "We would put him to bed in this beautiful cradle and use these blankets to tuck him in at night."

"Yes," Martin sighed. "And Lily and I would sit and listen to you sing him to sleep."

"And in the morning, he would wake to the sunrise and the warm breezes flowing in his windows. And I would pick him up and kiss his little head…"

"Rose…"

"And all of these toys," Rose continued, walking over to the basket full of tokens from seemingly every woodlander in Mossflower. "I would sit in here and let him play with them when it is raining, but on the sunny days, I would let him play under the trees by the Abbey pond. That way you could watch him while you went about your duties."

"Rose, please stop," Martin said, feeling the odd tightness in his chest. A sharp pain went through his heart, more painful than any sword thrust.

"We would have been such a happy family," Rose sighed, not listening to Martin's plea.

"Rose, no more," Martin said strongly, pulling her roughly to him. "I can't listen to it. Please darling no more of what might have been…"

Rose nodded and let Martin hold her. Feeling her knees weaken, he picked her up and carried her out of the nursery and into their chamber. Gently the warrior laid her on their soft bed and jumped in beside her, pulling the covers over them, shielding them from the world. Leaning on an elbow, he took a shuttering sigh as he looked down at his beautiful wife.

"I love you, Rose," Martin whispered to her. "As I have never loved anything in my life."

"And I you, my brave warrior," Rose cried softly. "I'm sorry I rambled on. I just am sad we won't have the chance to be a family."

"Don't apologize, Rose," Martin said, kissing her forehead and letting his own tears fall. "It kills me to think I will never see my son grow…" he paused and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me more," he whispered, taking back his previous statement. "Tell me more of what our family would be like. I never had a family. I don't know what it would have been like to grow up with a mother… with a father…"

"We would be a happy family," Rose smiled, closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest. "There would be laughter and singing. Always commotion, always noise.

"We would wake up in the morning to the sounds of footpaws running to our door," Rose mused. "They would burst through it and jump on us to wake us up."

"They?" Martin asked, imagining the world she was telling.

"Yes," Rose sighed. "We would have many mouselets Martin."

Martin smiled and closed his eyes. His heart swelled again, but this time it didn't hurt. It felt full and complete. A family. A happy, large family. What he had always dreamed of.

"They would pull us out of bed and go running back down the hallway with you bellowing at them to walk while in the house," Rose continued. "By the time we were dressed and downstairs Lily would already be yelling at one of them for wrecking a drawing and one of them would be making a mess in my kitchen."

"Chaos," Martin laughed, picturing the night Lily's friends had stayed over.

"Always," Rose chuckled. "But you would soon set them to rights with a quick stare. Your sons will always obey you; they know you will be firm with them. It's your daughters that have you wrapped around their little paws."

"Is that so?" Martin chuckled and kissed her headfur.

"We will go on great adventures through Mossflower and have picnics together by River Moss…"

Martin smiled and laid a gentle paw on her large belly. He felt the babe move under his paw and a tear sprung to his eye.

"Rose I can't let you go," Martin whispered to her, pushing his brow to hers. "I can't let any of you go…"

"Martin, you have to," Rose whispered back to him, closing her eyes and correcting herself. "We have to let each other go."

"I've failed you," Martin breathed. "I gave you my word I would keep you safe. I promised I would make you happy for the rest of your days. I swore I would protect you forever. And now I won't be there. I failed you…"

"No, Martin," Rose cried softly. "You could never fail and you are protecting us with a greater courage than any beast will ever know."

"Rose I have to go," Martin sighed. "Amber is back and we are getting ready for the raid. I need to go lead the fighters."

"And Lis and Ratherwood…"

"Won't be coming back," Martin nodded to her, pulling the sheet off them and sitting up. "At least that is what the others will think."

"How are you getting them into the foundations?"

"Gonff will sneak them back in tonight," Martin sighed and gave her another kiss before getting up to leave. "You will need to collect Lily when her lessons are done…"

"Yes Martin," Rose replied softly. "I'll have dinner waiting for you. Please be safe."

Martin nodded silently and pushed his fist to his heart, bowing to her slowly as he backed out of the chamber.

**Please Read and Respond!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Okay, a bit of a filler chapter here... but VERY important. Don't skip. **

Chapter 52

"Ready for tonight?" Florgin winked at Lis as the fighter sat by the west gate sharpening his short swords.

"And what would tonight be?" Lis chuckled as Florgin plopped himself down beside him.

"A full moon," Florgin laughed as he watched Ratherwood saunter towards them. "I can just taste all the candied chestnuts now…"

"You are a candied chestnut!" Lis laughed heartily giving Florgin a shove before looking up at this friend. "Ratherwood, have you seen the laddie-buck? It's time we got going…"

"He was just checking on Gonff in the infirmary," Ratherwood said motioning towards the Abbey. "He's not too happy about staying behind."

"He'll get his cut in again soon enough," Florgin chuckled. "By the sounds of this, we'll be raiding often."

"Probably daily," Lis nodded. "Smart plan. No sense meeting him on open ground against his numbers when we have walls to fall behind. We'll probably get three or four raids in before he realizes what we are doing."

"So what do we do on these raids anyways?" Barklad said sitting down beside Ratherwood with a handful of squirrels.

"Attack quickly, kill a certain number of beasts each, then immediately pull back," Ratherwood said plainly.

"Seems simple enough," the squirrel laughed. "There's got to be a catch."

"No catch if you're quick," Lis said, looking down his blade for any nicks in the steel. "It's if you're slow you have to worry; but at that point you're dead, so what does it matter."

"Huh?" the squirrel questioned the mouse with a puzzled look.

"The only way the raids work is if the fallen are left behind," Ratherwood offered up. "A beast will get themselves killed trying to pull a fallen comrade from the fray."

Seeing Martin coming out of the Abbey and walking towards the group, he added, "It doesn't matter who the beast is. They lay where they fall."

"Well, laddie-buck, what are the rules?" Lis laughed as Martin counted out only twenty creatures and reassigned the rest to other duties.

"We'll come at them from the west," Martin said boldly, adjusting his sword across his shoulder. "There is a grove of evergreens that should keep us hidden and mask our scent until we're ready to charge. When I give the signal, we'll cut in. I want each creature to slay only three vermin and then pull back. Only three. Is that understood?"

The company nodded in agreement.

"All of you must be accepting of the terms," Martin continued. "If you fall, we can't get you. Your body will be left behind. Even if we were able to get it out, we will have a horde on our tails and carrying a dead beast would slow a creature down to their death. We will honour your death, but we cannot honour your fallen body. If you come with us tonight, you understand and accept that. If you cannot abide by it, then say so now. No beast will think any less of you."

"I didn't want to be worm food anyways," Barklad laughed and clapped the squirrel next to him on the back. "Amber's got some trumped out idea that I'm going to be buried with the rest of her kin under the old beech tree. There's no way I'm going to rot away beside her ol' Pop. He boxed my ears too many times for stealing a kiss from her!"

The group shared a hearty laugh at the image of a juvenile Barklad puckering up to a budding squirrel princess.

"I'm serious," Martin said, crossing his paws across his chest. "Every beast must agree."

They all turned to the warrior and nodded solemnly; Lis even rolling his eyes in dramatic effect causing Flisk the otter to snicker under his breath. Martin narrowed his eyes when Florgin made the barest of movements with his head, keeping his eyes down and away from the warriormouse. He was up to something.

"Right then, let's go," Martin said quietly, leading the small company across the green towards the west gate. Letting Ratherwood and Barklad take the lead, the warrior dropped back to walk beside Florgin.

"What was that about back there?" Martin questioned his friend quietly.

"What was what?" Florgin replied, trying to act innocent.

"Florgin, I meant what I said about the number," Martin pressed. "Three vermin, then that's it. No heroics."

"I'll pull back when I hear your call."

"You'll pull back after three have fallen or you can stay behind," Martin said firmly, pulling the mouse to the side and holding him to the gate as they walked under the portcullis. "Florgin, are you going to follow my order or no?"

"Martin, I have to do something to avenge my brother's death…"

"And you will Florgin," Martin breathed. "Just not today."

"When?" the mouse asked quickly. "I am always told 'not today.' When will it be the day?"

"Florgin, you will do your brother no honour by dying trying to be a hero against a cause there is no victory for," Martin said simply. "This is just a raid to start lowering Clunide's numbers. There will be another battle. Save your vengeance for then."

Florgin shook his head and let out a deep sigh. Looking up at Martin he nodded his consent and went to follow the rest of the group out of the gates. Above them, there was a quiet voice singing through the open windows of the gatehouse. Martin and Florgin looked skyward at the windows, listening to Rose's beautiful voice as she busied herself in the chambers.

"When I see the love in your eyes,

All of the stars and all the dreamings

Come together.

When I hear the heart in your voice,

All the pain and all the memories

No longer matter.

As long as we're together,

We will find our way…"

Martin's expression hardened as he listened to her, anger rising in him as he heard the mournful sound to her magical voice. Putting a paw strongly on Florgin's shoulder he gave it a hard squeeze.

"Florgin, I promise you," Martin said strongly as they walked out of the gate. "We will get our vengeance soon. No beast has the right to take our happiness away and I vow I will see the end of him one day."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't care for the excuses!" Clunide yelled as he threw a flagon of ale at Crosnitch and Marlex where they stood by the tent flap. "I want to know how those two mice were able to sneak into my camp!"

"The sentries were killed, lord," Crosnitch said quickly as he dodge the missile.

"Excuses!" Clunide roared. "Incompetent fools!"

Striding over to Marlex, he grabbed the stoat and pressed his dagger to his throat.

"I have killed greater creatures than you for lesser offenses," Clunide sneered as the stoat wiggled in his grip trying to get away from the deadly blade. "If you think for one moment…"

"Lord Clunide!" Holback called from the tent flap.

"Enter!" the rat yelled, throwing Marlex back towards Crosnitch. "Well Holback? How is my seer?"

"The healers say he will live lord," Holback said, keeping a good distance from the rat. "They have bound his pa… arm and the bleeding has stopped. He will live."

"Good," Clunide said coldly. "I want him heavily guarded from now on…"

The rat stopped as he heard screams and cries rise up from the horde. Striding to the entrance, Clunide threw back his tent flap and immediately was drawn to the commotion in the west flank of the camp.

"Attack!" some beast yelled. "We're under attack!"

"Again?" Clunide roared, looking back at his captains. "We're under attack again?"

When none of them responded, Clunide let out a mighty snarl at them and chased them out of the tent into the dim light of the setting sun.

"Go you fools! Kill them! Kill them all!"

The three beasts sprinted towards the melee when Holback collided with a figure in a dark brown cloak.

"Her thur!" a gruff voice sounded from beneath the hood. "Yous best be watchin' wher yous be goin' next time, er I'll be tellin' his lordship his beasts know not how to walk o' straight line…"

"Who do ya think ya are…"

"Better get goin' afore they come afta you too!" the voice chuckled and hurried away amongst the tents.

Holback went to follow him when Crosnitch grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back to the west.

"Just one of the mercenaries, I betcha," Crosnitch said quickly. "Let Clunide see him run from the fight and deal with him…"

Holback snorted and turned around to follow the other two captains before another dark cloaked figure slip out from the shadows, joining the other as they weaved their way east through the camp and out into the darkening night of Mossflower Woods.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ha! Did you see the look on their faces?" Barklad laughed as the group ran north through the trees towards Redwall. "I thought they were all going to die of fright when they saw Martin run through the pines!"

"Aye!" Flisk smiled as he panted beside the squirrel. Looking over at where the warrior mouse was running a few paces off, he yelled to him, "You musta made quite the impression this mornin', Martin!"

Martin nodded and kept running. His legs were burning as they ran through the woods and his footpaws heavy. He was exhausted.

Coming to a small glade, he signaled for all the creatures to stop and catch their breaths now that they were far enough away from Clunide's horde. The warrior hunched over his knees, drawing in deep breaths of air, willing the dizzy feeling from his eyes.

"Are you alright Martin?" Barklad asked as he looked on at his friend in concern. It wasn't like Martin to be so out of breath.

"I'm fine, Barky," Martin breathed, forcing a smile on his lips. "I just need to learn to sleep at night that's all."

"When was the last time you slept anyways?" Florgin laughed, walking up beside him and handing the warrior a canteen of water. Martin thought for a moment as he took a large drink. When was the last time he slept?

Florgin rolled his eyes at his silence and took the canteen away from him.

"I don't know whose worse," the mouse jested. "You who never sleeps- or Lis who never seems to ever want to wake up!"

The small group broke into laughter each anticipating a sarcastic remark to be slung back at the fighter. At the silence, they all broke from their jeering and looked around at the absence of the gruff sounding voice.

"Lis?" Florgin said quietly at first, looking at the creatures around him. Not seeing Lis' face, Florgin felt himself start to panic.

"Lis!" he shouted going to each beast and looking around their backs. Martin straightened up and looked about the group. He had not discussed with Lis and Ratherwood how they were going to make their exits. He felt it was better for him not to know; he wasn't sure he could have let them go, knowing their plan.

"Lis!" Martin shouted loudly, hearing a tinge panic in his tone. Was he gone? Was his friend truly gone?

"Where's Ratherwood?" Rowik said quickly, noting the other fighter was also gone. "Flisk, weren't they beside you?"

"Aye, they were!" the otter yelled, holding his head. "I saw them in the initial charge. They had to go deeper to get to the vermin on their side, but I didn't see them over faced…"

"Ratherwood!" Martin yelled as loud as he could, not caring if he gave away his location. _Please come back, _he thought to himself.

"You don't think the fell do you?" Barklad asked the warrior with wide eyes. The squirrel quickly started counting the fighters… nineteen. Only nineteen. "Martin, we have to go get them…"

"No," Martin said coldly, closing his eyes and gripping his sword tightly. "We can't Barklad."

"But…"

"No buts!" Martin wheeled at him. "Every beast knew the conditions."

Taking a deep sigh, Martin walked away from the group and settled down on his knees in grief, leaning on his sword in front of him. Had they managed to get away or had they really fallen?

_Why did I not get their plan?_ Martin thought angrily to himself. _What if they are dead... what if they weren't dead yet before they pulled back? Would Clunide torture them for information? Would they be maimed where they fell…? _

"We can't go back and get them Barklad," Martin said quietly resting his brow on the hilt of the blade. "Even if we did get to them, I couldn't look down at their mutilated bodies… I could search the grounds for limbs…"

Barklad knelt down beside Martin and put his paw around his shoulders.

"It's alright Martin," he said quietly so the others couldn't hear. "We'll honour them at Redwall."

The warrior nodded grimly and got solemnly back to his footpaws. Looking into the sad faces of the group, he let out a long sigh.

"Let's go home and honour our friends."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was late when Martin and Rose put Lily to bed that night. They had done a quiet ceremony in the Great Hall for the fallen mice. Two brave captains. Two great friends. Martin was stone faced as he listened to Abbess make her address to the Redwallers. It wasn't until Gonff came up behind him and gave his shoulder a hard squeeze that the warrior was able to breathe properly. His friends were alive. Gonff had gotten them in and they would be safely waiting in the foundations, until he would say goodbye to them forever.

Lily had done well holding her tongue. She just looked at the floor of the Abbey and listened quietly. She was still quiet when they put her to bed and Martin had told her not to worry, Mister Lis and Mister Ratherwood were waiting for them below. She had taken a deep breath and smiled, hugging Martin tightly before cuddling down to sleep. The warrior sat on her bed and watched her drift into her dreams, mentally locking the image of her in his mind. One day soon he would not have her to tuck in at night. One day soon, it would be just him that would sleep in this gatehouse again. He sighed and left the little room before his emotions got the better of him, making his way downstairs to Rose and slumped down by the fire.

There was a soft knock on the gatehouse door. Martin got slowly up from his chair and crossed the room with heavy steps. Opening the heavy oak, he saw Florgin and Gonff standing on the steps with pale, grim faces. In Florgin's paw he carried a basket, while Gonff held a small barrel of ale. Glancing up at the sky, the warrior mouse looked at the sky. It was a full moon.

Martin smiled and swung the door open, letting his two friends into the warmth of his home. Wordlessly, they went to the table and started setting up their game.

Rose watch as the three of them settled down around the table and each took a mug of ale. The three of them sat in silence for a moment, their heads hung in grief. Putting down his cup, Martin put a paw on each of his friends' shoulders and gave it a hard squeeze. Gonff and Florgin returned the gesture and they all shared a sad smile, before downing their drinks. Rose went back to her sewing as the three fighters played in complete silence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin walked along the cliff side overlooking the sea. The tide was high and the surf breaking roughly on the shore. There was a storm at sea. There was an anxiety in the air as the winds whip from the west, blowing the tall sea grasses flat and the barren shrubs rattles in the crisp breezes.

"There's a storm coming in off the north head," a voice spoke behind him. "Luckily, they've all had the sense to either ride at anchor in the bays or set off further to sea to avoid the rocks. I shouldn't have to leave."

Martin wheeled around to see a mouse standing a few paces from him, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"It'll be an hour or two before the storm makes landfall," the mouse continued, smiling at the warrior and walking forward. "We'd best take cover soon."

Martin stared hard at the mouse. There was something familiar about his voice.

"Martin, your memory isn't that far gone, son," the mouse smiled at him. "Stop trying to forget me."

"You!" Martin growled as he recognized his father. He recognized Luke. "Why should I care to remember you?"

"Because I'm your father, Martin," Luke countered sternly. "Why would you want to forget me?"

"Why would I want to remember?" Martin sneered at him, looking downwards at his father. Luke was a good half head shorter than him.

"Martin why do you hate me so much?"

"Because loving you never got me anywhere but kicked in the face."

"Kicked in the face?" Luke said angrily, shaking his head and walking towards his son. "Martin…"

"Stay away from me," Martin growled, taking a few paces backwards.

"Martin, I am your family…"

"You are no family of mine," Martin laughed. "The only family I have is asleep in their beds right now where I can keep them safe."

"Ah, yes, keep them safe," Luke nodded. "And how long will that be for Martin?"

"As long as I have air in my lungs!" Martin yelled, taking a threatening step towards his father. "Rose thinks she has some crazy idea that will keep them safe…"

"It is the only way, Martin," Luke sighed. "I told her myself."

"So it was you!" Martin said angrily. "You put her up to this. You are taking my family away from me!"

"No, son. I am ensuring your family lives!" Luke shot back quickly. "We must make your family safe by putting it into hiding…"

"Without me!" Martin yelled. "How is my family to be safe if I am not there to defend them?"

"Because they will be hidden from danger, Martin. Surely you must see that."

"Why must they hide?" Martin questioned strongly. "Father I have slain a cat; surely I can eventually slay this rat."

"Yes, Martin, eventually you could slay this rat, but there are others…" Luke started, but stopped and shook his head. He was saying too much already.

"Martin, it is not your battle to slay this rat… it is not Clunide that will need to be slain, but another of his line…"

"If I can kill him, there won't be another of his line for some beast to kill later!" Martin countered strongly.

"It's not your fight Martin!" Luke stressed. "Your fighting is over. Your battle is won. The fight for your family now begins."

"And what would you know about it? You never fought for your family."

"I did Martin," Luke sighed. "I fought every day of my life for my family. Even as I felt the weight of the ocean crushing me, I fought."

Martin stopped and looked at his father. He didn't know what to say.

"I did come back," Luke whispered to him. "I sailed the red ship right past our caves, thinking you would still be there. In my mind I pictured you leading a great band of fighters and together we would avenge your mother, our family."

"And I wasn't there," Martin breathed. He shook his head. Polikeen. "She warned me not to go back to Marshank. I should have listened to her. I would have gone to Noonvale and then home. I would have been there to help you.

"But I didn't listen to her! I went back for your sword. I won battle after battle and made a myth out of myself. I was supposed to lead a quiet life…"

"If I had given you the tapestry myself, you might have understood…"

"The tapestry?" Martin questioned. "What has that got to do with anything…?"

"It holds us to our fate Martin," Luke said plainly. "It is something we had to hide…"

"Hide? Father it's on display in the Great Hall!"

"I know, Martin!" Luke said boldly.

"What's so important about it then?"

"I don't know, Martin!" Luke said exasperated. "My father never told me when he gave it to me. He only said it had to remain a secret. Once a beast knew about the tapestry, it was time to move on and look to the safety of my family."

"But no beast has ever mentioned the bloody thing!" Martin yelled, getting angry now.

"I think it was his way of ensuring we stayed hidden and never enter the fates' eye."

"And how was I supposed to know that if you never gave it to me!" Martin snarled. "Now I've tempted the fates and they are taking away my family in payment of… of what?"

"I don't know Martin…"

"You should have told me," Martin hissed at him. "You should have told me when you gave me your sword."

"I never gave you the tapestry Martin because I had every intention of returning to you!" Luke yelled as Martin strode past him. "Do you not think I am blaming myself for this now? If I had told you, you might be safe now… you might be hidden."

"But you didn't!" Martin wheeled on him. "It is because of you my family is being taken away from me… but then you wouldn't know what that means."

"Martin, I know exactly what that means," Luke said coldly. "You forget, son. I had a family too. _We _were a family; just not for long.

"My wife was murdered. Yours at least will live. Your family will live on even though you are not there. Mine died in the cold sands of that bloodied beach."

"Not all of us," Martin snarled. "I lived. I was part of your family, not just Mother!"

"I know you were son!"

"Then why did you leave me?" Martin shouted. "Did you not love me enough to stay? Did you not want to see me grow?"

"Martin I wanted nothing more in my life than to see you grow," Luke scowled at him. "It is because of that want that I left…"

"You left and I was almost killed!" Martin growled. "I was captured by Badrang. I was younger than Lily is now, forced to pull rocks out of the cliff sides. I was young and small. They made me go in and squeeze between the slabs to push them away from the rock face and set the wedges. I could have been crushed at any given moment…"

"Martin, I'm sorry…"

"And Grandmother!" Martin continued angrily. "She dropped dead in her chains. I remember that much. I can't remember her face, but I remember marching from the quarry and her dropping in front of me.

"I was five beasts down in the line; I couldn't even go to her!" Martin yelled at his father. "They didn't have the keys for the shackles so they just cut off her paw and kicked her over the cliffs for the seabirds."

"Martin, I never meant for any of that to happen…"

"I didn't know what to do," Martin breathed deeply. "I was so young… I didn't know how to deal with death, so I cried. The slavers whipped me for crying and holding up the line… It was Barkjon that took sympathy on me and carried me back to the fort. He and Felldoh gave me their blanket that night so I would be extra warm since I didn't have Grandmother to curl up with, but I was still so cold…"

"Martin…"

"You should have been there for me!" Martin yelled. "Why was your hate for my mother's murderer so much greater than the love for your son? For me?"

"How would you feel Martin?" Luke pressed him. "Coming home thinking you would see Rose again, thinking she would run up to you and instead you look down at a mutilated body of a maid that used to be your wife?

"Oh yes, Martin," Luke continued sternly. "The stoat did not just kill her and leave her. He hacked her bits. In all my years of battle, I never saw a creature with so many cuts…"

Luke's voice trailed off as he collected himself.

"And I let her down," he continued slowly. "I swore I would always protect her. I swore I would always keep her safe. I failed her and I failed you. I should have been there to protect her; I should have been the one to die while she ran away with you. You should have grown up with a mother Martin. No babe deserves the upbringing you had. Every child needs their mother."

"I should have grown up with both of you," Martin sighed through closed eyes. "I should have grown up with a family."

"I know, son."

Martin and Luke stood for a while in silence. Martin took deep breaths as he started to feel his anger leaving him. He would have reacted the same way if it had been Rose. He _had_ reacted in the same way- he had killed Badrang. He had felt responsible for her death for all those seasons, just as Luke had felt responsible for Sayna's death. Maybe his father had done the right thing… or at least the same thing Martin would have done. Martin frowned; or the same thing he was doing now, leaving his son. He would stay and fight while Rose would run away with their son and Lily. Whether or not he died in the final battle wouldn't matter. He would be dead inside regardless. But in that, his son would at least know his mother, something Martin had never had the option of.

"What was she like?" Martin asked, single tear falling from his eye. "What was my mother like?"

"Martin, she was the kindest mouse I ever knew," Luke smiled, sitting down on the cliff side and dangling his feet over the edge looking out over the sea. "She was quick witted and caring, and she had light green eyes and honey coloured fur. I don't know how she used to do it, but she could climb a tree faster than a squirrel!

"But determined!" Luke laughed. "When she got something in her head, there was no stopping her. Your mother would see to everything from start to finish. You know, you have her smile, Martin. That same determined smirk you get when you are about bull your way forward into something."

Martin chuckled and grinned at his father.

"And oh, did she love you," Luke sighed. "We didn't have much. Your cradle was a simple hollow log with moss lining it, but she sat by it and fussed over you. She would smile and coo, and hold your little paws.

"You loved her so much Martin. Just the sight of her and you would wave your little arms until she picked you up."

Martin smiled at the thought of his mother holding him. Instantly he forgot the chill of the sea air and felt a warm, welcoming feeling through his body.

"My mother," Martin whispered. "I wish I could remember her face."

"You were too young to remember her Martin," Luke said quietly. "It is not from your memory loss."

"Have you seen her since you died?" Martin asked, sitting on the ledge, but leaving a wide berth between him and his father.

"Yes," Luke chuckled. "I come home to her when I can. She makes dinner and we talk of our old life and then I leave again to watch the seas."

"But you're dead!" Martin laughed. "How can you eat dinner if you're dead?"

"You don't!" Luke chuckled. "Really, Martin; those listening skills of yours are going to the wind, lad. I never said anything about eating what she makes…"

"So you…"

"Just go through the motions, yes," Luke smiled at him. "You'll see one day."

"But she's not with you always?" Martin pressed, thinking of his responsibility to Redwall after his death. "She doesn't stay with you?"

"She does in here, Martin," Luke said, tapping his heart with his paw. "And there, she'll always be."

"So Rose and I… we won't be together in death either," Martin sighed, putting his face in his paws. "Father, how can I love something so much and never see it ever again? How am I supposed to spend eternity walking empty hallways that should have our grandchildren running down them? How am I supposed to care for creatures that I will never love?"

"But you will love them, Martin," Luke breathed, shuffling a little closer to his son. "You will watch them grow. You will see babes turn to dibbuns, dibbuns to young ones, and young ones to full growns. You will be there for all of their triumphs and their defeats. You will be a father figure to more creatures than you will ever know and in that you will find love and caring."

"That is Rose's role," Martin sighed through his paws. "I am supposed to keep them safe with my arms and Rose is to make them feel safe with her love."

"And when you can no longer bear arms, Martin, you will resume her duties," Luke nodded, inching closer again. "It will be your strength that future Abbey creatures turn to in their time of need; the strength of your love."

Martin lifted his head and eyed Luke warily in his close proximity, but he didn't shift away. Luke inwardly sighed in relief. His son was warming up to him.

"One day, Martin, you may get a surprise," Luke smiled knowingly. "Trust in that."

"Rose will come home?" Martin said hopefully. "Please say she will come home, Father. Please say that one day I will hold my family in my arms. All of my family."

"I promise you _some beast_ will come home," Luke said softly. "Though when is uncertain. And as for holding them, I cannot say. We still don't know how this is going to turn out. The fates will have to decide that for you."

"I can't do this," Martin sighed, looking out over the oceans. "I can't let them leave."

"You must Martin," Luke said, putting a paw gently on his son's shoulder. "You're strong, Martin. You have to keep being strong for your family."

To Luke's surprise, Martin did not shrug his paw away. He did the opposite. The warrior looked over at his father, letting tears well in his eyes, before leaning into Luke's own shoulder and take deep breaths to control his emotions. Luke wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight. He smiled and blinked back his own tears, resting his head on top of Martin's. Luke chuckled inwardly at the fact that Martin was much taller than he was. He had definitely inherited the height of his grandsire.

Slowly, Martin's breathing regulated and he gently sat up from Luke. The mouse reluctantly let his hold loosen on his son, as Martin looked at him awkwardly and turned his gaze back to the sea.

"Would you like to meet your mother Martin?" Luke smiled at him.

"When? How?" Martin gasped in astonishment, turning his eyes back to his father.

"Right now," Luke laughed and pulled him to his footpaws. "I told you I come home every now and again. Where do you think we are?"

"And she's… she's in our old cave?" Martin asked his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes, Martin," Luke chuckled, giving his grinning son a shove towards the cliff path. "Now run along and go to your mother. She's waiting for you!"

Luke laughed as he watched Martin trot quickly to the path and descend it rapidly.

"Mind you wash behind your ears before dinner lad!" Luke yelled at him as he followed his excited son towards their home.

Stopping at the bottom of the pathway, Luke watched as Martin ran across the shoreline to their cave where Sayna was standing with her arms open, waiting for him. Luke looked on as he son seemed to shrink as he ran towards his mother, causing the warrior to smile as he watched a young Martin barrel into the skirts of his wife's dress and hug her legs tight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin awoke from where he had fallen asleep at the table in their chamber. The candle burned low in the holder and all that remained of the fire was a grate of glowing embers. Rose was asleep in their bed, all her covers kicked off to expose her shift clad body to the cooling breezes coming in the open window.

Slowly the warrior went over and pulled the light sheet over her, chuckling as she immediately kicked it off and grumbled in her sleep. Smiling, Martin sat down on the bed and laid a gentle paw on her large stomach. He couldn't get over how large she was getting. In his own heart, he knew the babe would come soon. There was no more room left in her for it to grow. And when it came, it would be gone. He would never get to know his own child. As if it could feel his sorrow, the babe moved under his paw.

"I know little one," Martin whispered. "I want to meet you too. I can't wait to hold you; even if it is just for a brief second. That brief second will mean more to me than my own life. I will treasure it forever.

"You need your mother more than you need me, little one," Martin continued in forced whispers, thinking of his dream where he met his own mother. "She can hold you and love you, and rock you to sleep at night. She will sing you songs and play silly games with you. She will love you for all of your long life.

"And I can give you that. I can make sure that you and Lily are safe with her, forever."

The little movement rippled under Martin's paw and he gently rubbed it in response.

"It's alright, little one. I will love you forever. I will dream of us constantly; of what our family would be like. You know, I even talked to Bella about taking you and Lily to the old Brockhall for an adventure this summer? I thought we could go with your Uncle Gonff and Gonflet- a quest, just like the old days. I had so many plans for our family…

"But now you will go on your own quest and make your own path. You will have your own adventures and find your own way through life. But it will be a safe life. A hidden life. You may not know me, but you will feel me in your heart. I will always be there. I will never not be with you.

"Oh, little one, I will miss you," Martin sighed. "I will miss our family. Lily has promised me she will watch out for your Mama, but will you promise me something also?"

Another ripple flexed under Martin's paw, causing him to smile and let a tear drop from his eye.

"Promise me that you will make sure she stops crying," Martin whispered, laying his cheek against Rose's belly. "She will cry sometimes, but always make sure she stops. I hate it when she cries. I swore to only bring happiness to her life and when she cries, it breaks my oath. Please carry it on for me in my absence?

"Oh and somehow tell her every now and then that she is beautiful," Martin said looking up at Rose's face and brushing her loose headfur from her eyes. "Your mother is the most beautiful creature the seasons have ever created and she needs to hear it often. I try to tell her it at least once every day…

"Oh and her roses," Martin sighed stretching back up. "She likes red ones with large blooms. Always cut the thorns off, because she doesn't watch for them and stings her paw every time…

"And when you're old enough offer her your arm when she walks; she is always tripping on her long skirts…

"And she likes nutmeg and lemon grass in her tea…"

Quietly, Martin sat in the dim light of their chamber, talking to his son and preparing him for the future.

**Huge insights into ****Elderstar**** there with Martin and Luke's little convo... I'm very excited for those interested in it to see how I've tied the two stories together... **

**And I know- get on with it already right? I'm typing as fast as I can...**


	54. Chapter 54

**May want to grab a couple tissues... just saying...**

Chapter 53

Rose awoke to the birds chirping happily outside her window in the dim dawn. Martin was cuddled beside her, holding her tightly as if he would never let her go. Quietly, Rose wiggled her way out of his strong paws and pulled the blankets up over him. He didn't even stir.

"Martin, you're exhausted," Rose thought out loud and tried to ease the worried creases from his brow.

"You have to start taking care of yourself, warrior," Rose said in a barely audible whisper. "You wear yourself too thin…"

Rose sighed and went to stand from the bed grimacing at the tight feeling in her stomach. She rubbed the little life inside her and tried to smile.

"Stop growing!" she chided the babe. "There's no room left!"

Oddly, the babe didn't respond. Rose frowned. It usually moved or kicked at the sound of her voice. Looking back at Martin where he was now sprawling across the bed she chuckled to herself.

_I bet you're doing the same thing right now_, she thought to the babe. Rose moved uncomfortably across the room and put on one of the large carrying dresses she had gotten from Columbine. She preferred her large gowns, but needed Martin to help her dress in them, whereas the carrying dress had ties down the side she could reach easily. Tying off the last tie, Rose washed her face in the basin and tried to pin up her headfur when a slight pain waved over her.

"Ouch!" she yelped and pressed her paws to her stomach. "Easy little one."

At the sound of her voice Martin rolled over and pawed at her vacant place on the bed. Startled at the emptiness, he looked across the room to where Rose was standing.

"Rose?" Martin asked sleepily as he swung his legs over the side. "Is something wrong?"

"No Martin," Rose chuckled at him and walked back over to push him down into the pillows again. "I'm fine."

"You yelled," Martin corrected her. "I heard you…"

"I'm just uncomfortable…"

"Uncomfortable?" Martin questioned, pushing against her to sit back up.

"Yes Martin, uncomfortable!" Rose laughed and gave him a great shove back onto the bed. "I'm the size of this gatehouse- I'm allowed to be uncomfortable!"

"But…"

"Sleep, warrior," Rose smiled at him and pulled the covers up.

"No, I need to get up," Martin sighed letting his eyes droop as he felt the pillows' downy softness.

"You need to sleep, Martin," Rose said, running her paw down the side of his face. "You aren't going to win any battles if you are exhausted."

"I have no battles left to win," Martin said softly as he started to drift off into sleep. "They will always be losses after I lose you."

Rose smiled down at him sadly and continued to stroke his ears gently until he started his light snoring, a trait he only did when he was truly asleep. Getting up from the bed she made her way down the hall, noting Lily was still asleep and carefully descended the stairs to the main room. The embers glowed red in the large hearth as Rose stirred them and laden it with fresh wood. It didn't take long for a blaze to strike and the fire to crackle happily.

Going into the kitchen she took a basket from the cupboard and filled it with scones, cheese and jar of preserved currants with a bottle of strawberry cordial from the shelf and two cups. After setting the kettle to boil on the fire hook, Rose took the basket and walked around the large hearth into the back bedroom.

Rose pulled the mat back, exposing the trapdoor and with great difficultly, pulled it open.

_Why is everything an effort today_, she sighed and rubbed her stomach. It had that tight feeling back. _Probably more practice pains_, she chided herself and stuck her face into the darkness.

"Are you there?" she whispered when she didn't see any movement. No voices answered back. "Pity, these are honey scones…"

"Honey scones!" A gruff voice whispered excitedly. "With strawberry jam?"

"No, something better," Rose said shaking her head. "Currant preserve and cheddar."

"Get out of my way you great snorer!" Ratherwood's voice hissed.

"Shhh! The both of you!" Rose chuckled. "If Ben is in the cellars, he may hear you…"

Rose smiled when she saw the two fighters move into the light from the trap door and smile up at her.

"Good morning, lassie!" Lis said excited.

"Good morning you two," Rose chuckled and lowered the basket down to them with a sheet wrapped through the handle. "I'll try to get you something for midday, but this is at least something."

"Don't worry about us Rose," Ratherwood smiled at her as he caught the basket. "You just go about your day. Gonff gave us some food packs. We'll be here when you're ready."

"You look pale, lassie," Lis commented. "Are you alright?"

"The reality of all this is just setting in I think, Lis," Rose sighed. "I'm fine. Really."

Hearing footpaws above her from Lily's room, Rose stretched back up to her footpaws.

"I have to go," she said quietly, blowing them each a kiss as she lowered the trap door. Rose was just pulling the rug back over when Lily came bounding in to the main room.

"Mama!" she called as she ran into the kitchen. "Your kettle is boiling!"

"Yes, Lily," Rose chuckled emerging from the back room.

"What were you doing in there?" Lily asked, settling herself at the table with her doll.

"Just fussing," Rose replied, placing a paw on her stomach. "Is your Daddy still asleep?"

"Yes, Mama," Lily giggled. "He's snoring really loud, Mama!"

"I know dear," Rose chuckled. "He's very tired."

"Is he fighting again today?"

"I'm not sure, Lily," Rose sighed. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I want to go for breakfast in Cavern Hole with Gonflet," Lily said jumping from the table and brushing her little dress flat. "Will you come too Mama?"

"Yes, I think I will," Rose smiled at her. _Maybe walking will help take my mind off this feeling…_

"Lily, your doll," Rose said motioning to the table when Lily and she reached the door. "Don't forget it."

"I'll leave it here for safe keeping," the little maid said nonchalantly as she jumped out of the door and trotted down the steps towards the main building of the Abbey. "It will keep Daddy safe while we're gone!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Clunide sat in his tent redipping his blades in the wolfsbane liquid when he heard the creature limp into his tent.

"They told me you would live," the rat sneered, never turning from his work. "Have you seen something?"

"It is time," the seer rasped out. "You must prepare to march."

"She has begun her pains?" Clunide said excitement in his voice.

"Yes."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Daddy, you're up!" Lily cried as she watched Martin descend the steps into Cavern Hole. Rose looked up from her cup of tea and smiled at him. He waved to them and leaned on a nearby table talking to Skipper. Rose couldn't help but admire him. He was tall and strong, and as he laughed at a jest Skipper made, his smile reached his eyes and made them twinkle. His sword was resting easily across his back and his stance confident. Looking back over at her, he continued to smile and nodded in her direction. They were obviously talking about her.

Rose went to get up, but the pain in her stomach was too great. It was the oddest feeling. It was tight and aching. Almost a constant throb. Rose sighed. If the babe grew anymore she swore she was going to explode!

"Lily, go get your Daddy and get him to help me up!" Rose whispered to the little maid.

"Okay Mama!" Lily laughed, jumping off the bench and sprinting over to Martin. Rose watched as Lily pulled gently on Martin jerkin and pointed to Rose when he bent down to listen to her. He smiled and laughed, before throwing Rose a dashing grin and picked up Lily and threw her in the air to make her squeal. Rose chuckled at the two of them.

"Some little beast tells me a creature at this table can't get up?" Martin whispered in her ear once he made it over to her. "That couldn't be my wife could it?"

"Yes!" Rose whispered back at him. "And if you make a scene of it I will never forgive you!"

"Ha!" Martin laughed and sat down beside her. "Are you admitting that you need help, darling?"

"Not at all," Rose sighed. "But if you don't help me up, I might be sitting her all day!"

"Ah Lily, there you are!" Gonff called as he and Gonflet stood at the top of the stairs with a group of dibbuns. "Come on, young one- we're going for a walk through the Abbey to see what adventures we can find!"

"Come on Lil!" Gonflet yelled. "Dad found a treasure map!"

"A treasure map!" Lily smiled. "Daddy, Mama, can I go please!"

"Yes, Lily!" Martin laughed giving the maid a swat on the bottom as she jumped up to leave. "Mind your Uncle Gonff!"

"I will!" she yelled and ran after her friends.

"Where in the seasons did he find a treasure map?" Rose whispered to Martin as she watched Gonff herd the dibbuns out in the Great Hall.

"Ah, he's been talking about some sort of treasure for seasons now," Martin chuckled. "Some beast has filled his head with this idea that there are jewels around Mossflower somewhere and he's determined one day he'll find them!"

"He's not serious?"

"He is actually," Martin laughed and stood, helping Rose to her footpaws. "Thinks it will make a great addition to his memoirs!"

Rose groaned slightly as she stood and held her stomach, wavering in Martin's strong hold.

"Rose, are you alright?" Martin questioned not liking the paleness to her features.

"I'm fine Martin," she said plainly. "I just need to get moving, that's all."

"You didn't eat anything," Martin noted, looking down at her plate of food.

"That's for you," Rose lied quickly giving Brome a warning glance as he looked up from his food across the table. "I already ate mine."

"Thank-you, darling," Martin smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was just about to reach for a turnover when Bella called his name.

"I'll be right back and then we'll go for our walk," he sighed in her ear and quickly trotted over to where the badger was sitting with Abbess Germaine and Aryah.

"Rose, why did you lie to him?" Brome pressed her quietly. "That was _your_ plate of food…"

"Hush Brome," Rose said quickly. "Martin has more important things to worry about than if I'm not eating breakfast."

"Why _aren't_ you eating breakfast?" her brother questioned raising an eyebrow at her. "Rose, you know, you are pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Rose sighed. "I'm just not hungry. The babe keeps moving and making me uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes, Brome," Rose said rolling her eyes at him. "Our routine is off. We are usually on our morning walk by now and he's protesting."

"Routine!" Brome laughed. "Oh seasons help us now if he is anything like our Father!"

Rose laughed merrily at Brome's jest, causing Martin to look up from his conversation with Bella and smile at her. He watched happily as she reached over the table and gave her brother a swat on the nose before getting the slight pain back in his chest when he thought one day he wouldn't hear that laugh anymore.

"Martin, is something wrong?" Abbess Germaine said quietly, eyeing the warrior suspiciously as he unknowingly rubbed his chest.

"Er, no Mother Abbess," Martin said quickly, stopping his rubbing and turning back to go to his wife, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Don't worry Bella. Dinny and I will see to the particulars."

Martin snuck up to Rose and grabbed her from behind, twirling her around Cavern Hole and causing her to let out a surprise squeak.

"Martin, put me down!" She laughed happily and wiggled in his strong grasp. The warrior put her back on her footpaws, but didn't let her out of his arms, bringing his lips beside her ear so he could whisper to her.

"I love you so much it hurts, Rose. How am I ever going to live without you?"

"Martin…"

"Shh, Rose," Martin said, noting the audience watching them from Martin's obvious display of affection. Offering her his arm, Martin led her out of Cavern Hole and towards the dormitories. "Let's go for our walk, darling."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin and Rose made their way quietly around the Abbey. The walking was helping her take her mind off the pain, but it was turning from a dull ache to actual stabs of pain. Martin was concerned over her changing expression, but she assured him she was fine- just hungry.

They found Dinny and to Rose's dismay the two talked quietly a few paces off about Martin's resting place should he fall in battle. Rose felt like she should cry, but she couldn't- the pains in her stomach were getting worse and that is all she was focusing on. She overheard something about a tomb and to look to the center, but other than that, she didn't hear much.

"Martin, I think I need to go lie down," Rose said quietly when he walked back over to her.

"We'll just go through the fighters' dormitories quickly," he pressed, taking her by the paw and leading her down the hall. "After losing Lis and Ratherwood, their spirits are quite low. They need to see you to reaffirm the cause we're fighting for."

Rose sighed. He was right.

"You may have to carry me home then!" she scoffed as they rounded the corner and Martin threw open the door and they entered to a loud cheer.

Rose smiled as Florgin came happily forward with a chair for her to sit on. Martin tried to help her down when a large pain waved over her and she gave a great yell.

"Rose?" Martin said quickly as he pulled her to her footpaws.

"Martin, I need to go home," Rose breathed. Looking at the concerned faces of the fighters she smiled weakly at them. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired and hungry…"

"You can lie down here if you wish Miss Rose," Rowik said motioning to his cot.

"I think I have an apple stowed somewhere around here," Carik said quickly, looking around in a basket by his bed.

"Really, that's very kind of you all, but…. Ouch!"

"Rose, what's wrong?" Martin pressed, tightening his grip on her elbows.

"I need to go home Martin," Rose breathed quietly. "I think I'm having practice pains again."

Looking into his worried eyes, she clucked at him and patted his cheek.

"They pass warrior, but I need to lie down for a bit," she smiled and tried to sound cheerful.

"Alright, if you say so," Martin sighed, saying hastened goodbyes to the fighters and quickly led Rose out towards the gatehouse.

The rest of the fighters went back to their usual bantering except Florgin and Rowik.

"I've never seen Rose admit she was in pain before," Florgin said quietly, still looking at the door the left from.

"Nor I," Rowik whispered. "She looked like she was in a great deal of it."

"When did Gonff say the rat would attack?"

"When she went into birthing, I think."

Florgin let out a large sigh. He missed Lis and Ratherwood's guidance. Without them there, he was the senior war beast amongst the fighters. The sense of responsibility weighed heavy on his shoulders.

"We had better stay alert then."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin and Rose made their way slowly across the Abbey green.

"It's going to be a warm spring," Martin commented seeing the buds on the trees already.

"Yes," Rose said softly, gripping his arm tightly. "I can't imagine what Redwall looks like in the summer. It must be beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you," Martin sighed. "Nothing will ever compare to you in my eyes."

"Oh, Martin really!" Rose laughed at him as they came to the gatehouse stairs.

Martin sighed and helped her up the stairs and into their home. Rose immediately went to one of the lounges and laid down on it.

"Ah, that's better," she sighed and closed her eyes. Martin came forward and covered her with a light blanket from the nearby chair. Their eyes meant and they smiled at each other. Motioning for her to wait a minute, Martin bound up the stairs, coming back down a short while later with a small satchel in his paws. Kneeling in front of Rose, he opened the ties and pulled out the small folio he had set aside for Lily's present.

"This is for Lily," Martin said softly, placing the leather bound book in Rose's paws. "It is supposed to be a gift for her for becoming a big sister…"

"Martin, it's beautiful," Rose said quietly. Tears came to her eyes when she realized he was trying to say goodbye. "Martin, don't do this now. I'm not going into birthing yet… the pains aren't strong enough… we still have time together, warrior."

"Please give it to her when you are safe," Martin continued, not listening to her. "I know you will have to travel light, but please take it with you for me? I want my little maid to have something to remember me by."

"Martin, she will always remember you," Rose breathed as another pain gripped her belly. "She loves you so much."

"This is for the babe," Martin said, taking the moss agate stone from his belt pouch and closing Rose's paw around it. "I had other plans… I…"

"Martin?"

"Just find a way to somehow give it to him," Martin said, blinking back tears. "I know it's not much, but I would have given him something special with it when he was old enough…"

Rose rolled the white stone about in her paw, looking at the beautiful blue and green veining.

"It looks like River Moss," she smiled. At Martin's puzzled look she continued, "The veining looks like River Moss winding its way through Mossflower."

Martin smiled as he saw her meaning.

"I had a gift for you," Martin started. "It's not ready yet…"

"Martin, you don't have to get me anything!" Rose chuckled at him.

"I do," he sighed and kissed her paw. "You're giving me the greatest gift in the world, at least let me give you something…"

"You did," Rose smiled at him. "You found me again. You brought me to Redwall. You married me. You loved me. What else could you possible need to give me?"

"I was making you a lute," Martin confessed quietly. "Gonff was helping me. It's at Saint Ninians now just waiting to be finished…"

"Oh Martin!" Rose smiled at him brightly. "You didn't need to do that!"

"I do," the warrior continued, kissing her again and laying a gentle paw on her stomach. "I wanted to give you something you loved… I thought you could use it to sing to our…"

Rose put the two little gifts aside and hugged Martin tightly around his neck. Feeling his strong arms wrap around her she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Martin."

"Rose, I…"

There was a loud knock at the door and the two mice started at the sound of it. Martin sighed and stood up to go to the door.

"Martin," Rose said, grabbing his paw as she grimaced from another pain.

"Rose, are you alright?" Martin said quickly, kneeling back down beside her. The knock sounded again.

"Come in, the door's open!" Martin yelled loudly as he held Rose's paw tight. Brushing her headfur off her damp brow he added, "Rose are these pains supposed to hurt you this much?"

"Oh good, you're both here!" Columbine said cheerfully as came in the door. "Martin, Skipper is looking for you to go on another raid and Rose wait until you see the little… Martin? What's the matter with Rose?"

"I'm fine!" Rose said quickly, forcing herself to her footpaws. _This can't be happening… not yet, not now…_

"She's having these… practice pains… again," Martin said crossly as Rose walked towards the table. "I never imagined they would be this painful…"

"They're uncomfortable, but not painful," Columbine stated and looked quickly at Rose.

"Oh, ouch!" Rose cried, clutching her belly with one paw and holding the table with her other.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Martin asked, quickly going to her side. Placing a paw on her shoulder he could feel her shaking. "Rose?"

"I'm not sure… oh!" she yelled as her knees gave way. Martin quickly scooped her up in his arms and held her to him.

"Martin, something's wrong!" She whispered anxiously holding her large belly against the pain. "It hurts so much…"

"Rose, when did this pain start?" Columbine said as she quickly came up beside them.

"Well, just… ahhhhh!" Rose yelled, burying her face in Martin's shoulder.

"Columbine, what is going on?" Martin barked at her, a hint of fear in his voice. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in labour," she breathed, placing a paw on Rose's heaving belly as she lay cradled in Martin's arms.

"Rose, when did the pains start?" Columbine persisted. Gathering supplies from the cupboard and throwing a large kettle on the fire.

"I felt uncomfortable all morning," Rose confessed, "but it didn't start hurting until… well, when we went for our walk."

"You mean you've been in pain for hours now and not said word to any beast?" Martin scowled at her. "Rose, I walked you all around Redwall!"

"I was keeping busy to take my mind… ahhhh!" Rose groaned again heavily.

"Martin, you need to take her upstairs, now!" Columbine snapped as she ran to the door. "I'll go get Aryah!"

Martin quickly bounded up the stairs with Rose in his arms. Kicking the door to their chamber open, he lay her gently down on the bed. Immediately she burst into uncontrollable tears, clutching at his paws.

"Rose, easy darling," Martin said trying to soothe her. "It's going to be alright. Your mother and Columbine will be right back. They'll have something to relieve some of the pain…"

"It's not the pain I'm crying about!" Rose sobbed. "Don't you understand Martin? After this... I'm… we're… Martin, this is the end of our family!" she yelled at him. "This should be the happiest day of my life… but it will always be my saddest…"

"Rose…" Martin said, pulling her close to him. He had almost forgotten their plan to keep them safe. "Don't think about that right now… Ouch!" He yelped as Rose clutched his arm furiously as another contraction gripped her.

Rose panted as she grasped on to him for support. She felt safe in his arms, no matter how much pain she was in. Rose sobbed at the thought that she would never feel the strength of his arms again. Martin held her close, letting her cry, letting her take her pain out on him. He was numb to all his feelings as her words fell heavy on his heart: _This should be the happiest day of my life, but it will always be my saddest_…

This should be the happiest day of their lives, Martin thought sadly. Right now, he should be getting shooed away by an army of females and the sisters of the Abbey. He should be nervously pacing in Cavern Hole while all his friends would be drinking and trying to get his mind off of what was happening in his home. Rose should be crying tears of joy, not tears of sorrow.

Aryah and Columbine came running through the chamber door with hot water and towels. Gonff and Brome poked there heads in at the scene. Seeing Martin and Rose locked in their embrace, the two of them went to the warrior and Gonff laid a steadying paw on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on Martin," he said gently.

"Yes, Martin," Brome tried to say cheerfully, "Time for us to get you some ale this time."

Martin looked up at the two of them, tears in his eyes. Gonff sniffed softly at his friend's anguish, knowing what he was thinking.

"Come on, matey. Just on the other side of the door, I promise."

Martin started to rise from the bed, but Rose grabbed him, her eyes wide in panic.

"No, no! Martin, don't go!" she screamed as another contraction tore at her body. "Please Martin, don't leave me! You can't leave me, please. I'm so frightened…" She broke down into sobs holding him and her heaving belly. "You can't leave me! I want to die! Please let me die! I can't be without you… this can't be happening… Martin… Martin…" She cried shamelessly in sorrow and groaned deeply as the contraction tore stronger into her.

Martin fell to the bed holding her.

"I can't Gonff. I can't leave her, not now, not like this. We have such little time left together…" He couldn't finish, his own tears were too strong.

"Let him stay, Gonff," the old voice of Abbess Germaine rang out from the doorway. "It isn't tradition, but this isn't a traditional birthing now is it?"

The mousethief nodded, sniffing back his sadness and pulling Brome back towards the door. The old abbess laid her paws knowingly on Rose's contracted stomach.

"After all, the birth of a champion's babe should be a grand occasion. There should be a great feast and celebrating happening. Instead, there will be a mock funeral."

"I've announced this to be a private birthing," the Abbess said quietly. "Just as we discussed, Aryah. It will be only us three to help her."

Columbine and Aryah nodded solemnly. The Abbess frowned as Rose groaned through another contraction, feeling the tightness of it on her belly and the frequency of the pains.

"She is much further along than I expected," the old mouse clucked. Turning to Martin, she looked at him with authority. "She will need your strength, Martin. You have a large babe coming."

"Martin, don't leave me," Rose whispered through her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose," Martin said softly, pressing his forehead to hers letting his tears fall. "I promised you seasons ago that I would never let any beast tear me away from you when you were like this."

Another contraction gripped her belly and she groaned heavily as she clung to her warrior.

"Rose, you need to start pushing, pretty one," Abbess Germaine ordered, taking her place at the end of the bed. "This babe wants into the world. It's time."

Rose broke out in sobs crying out as another contraction came over her. "No, no, I don't want to. Keep it inside me. Don't let my babe be born. I can't be taken from him…"

"Shhh, Rose," Aryah soothed her daughter's forehead. "You have to push daughter. You have to have your mouseling…"

"No!" Rose yelled, trying anything not to let her body contract.

"Rose, you have to push…" Germaine said sternly, looking at Columbine and grabbing another towel.

"No!" Rose yelled louder, groaning as she rejected the contraction.

"Rose, darling, push, sweetheart," Martin coaxed through his emotions. "Please, Rose. For me. Let me see our babe… please, darling. Let me see what our love has made…"

Rose cried harder and held Martin tight.

"Martin, they'll take me from you once I have him…"

"I won't let them," he lied. "Please, Rose, I want to see our mouseling. Push darling, please push."

Another contraction gripped her body, but this time Rose pushed with it. Martin gave a sigh of relief.

"That's it, Rose," he encouraged as she gripped him tightly. "I can't wait to see our babe," he whispered to her softly in her ear.

Rose laboured for what seemed like hours against the pain, Martin encouraging her the whole way. She sobbed and cried his name as the pains got worse, knowing that the time was close to their separation.

"Martin, I can't do this anymore!" Rose cried into his shoulder. "I can't…"

"You can, my darling," Martin said, holding her tight and giving her something to anchor on as the contractions came one right after another. "It's almost over darling…"

"One more push, Rose!" Aryah called excitedly from beside Abbess Germaine.

"No!" Rose yelled, fighting the contractions again. "I can't. Martin, I can't. It's too painful. I can't do it anymore…"

"Rose you have to," Martin ordered her. "Don't deny me my child, darling, please. Please give me something to live for. Rose, please darling. One more push. Not for me or you. Push for our babe. Please darling. I want to know our child…"

Rose screamed as the contraction tore through her body. Pain overwhelmed her and she could feel her eyes blacken.

"No, no! Rose, stay with me!" Martin cried, seeing her eyes roll back. "No, Rose!" he yelled at her, taking her face in his paws and kissing her hard on the lips. Columbine came forward and placed a cold cloth on Rose's forehead as Martin pulled away. Rose's eyes flew back open as they heard a tiny cry come from the end of the bed.

Martin sprang up at the sound, turning to see Aryah and Germaine cleaning and wrapping the tiny mouseling who cried and wailed in protest. Looking down at Rose, Martin smiled to see her relaxed against the mound of pillows, smiling at the scene and breathing heavily. Stepping back to the chair a few paces from the bed, Martin sank into the seat and buried his face in his paws, collecting himself.

When he looked up, he saw Aryah place the little bundle in Rose's waiting paws and her smile down lovingly at the little babe. Martin felt his heart swell with pride. Rose was holding their first born. His beautiful wife was holding their mouseling. Rose was clearly exhausted, but her eyes were radiant as she looked up at him excitedly.

"Martin," she cried. "Come meet our mouseling!"

His heart was in his throat as the warrior stood and approached the bed. Keeping true to tradition, Rose handed Aryah the little bundle and the mousewife presented it to her son-in-law.

"Congratulations, Martin," Aryah smiled. "You have a son."

Martin gulped in disbelief as the little babe was placed in his paws. He looked down at it with wide eyes taking it all in. The mouseling had a determined look about him as he stared up at Martin. He was Martin in miniature, except for the eyes. Clear hazel eyes stared back at him.

Martin sat down on the bed beside Rose and hugged her tightly to him, murmuring words of love. Rose just giggled and cried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Columbine slipped out of the room and padded her way down the stairs to where Brome and Gonff were sitting at the table waiting in case they were needed. Lily was seated quietly beside Brome. Gonff rose up as he saw Columbine approach.

"A male!" she said smiling, falling into the mousethief's waiting paws. "Rose and Martin have a son!"

"Did you hear that Lily?" Brome smiled at the little maid. "You have a little brother!"

"I'm a sister!" the little maid exclaimed happily. "I'm a big sister!"

"Yes you are Lily!" Columbine said, breaking away from Gonff and picking up the little maid. "And what a healthy babe he is. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes! I want to see my brother!"

"I'll take you up," Brome smiled at her and took her from Columbine.

"You're being quiet, Gonff," Columbine said as she watched Brome and Lily ascend the stairs.

"Martin was hoping for a son," Gonff said quietly, looking into the fire. "He will be so happy."

"They are very happy," Columbine smiled.

"For now," Gonff sighed and took Columbine by the paw. "For now, they are happy. Let's try and give them as long as we can. Let's try and give them a happy memory before we ruin their lives forever."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Brome brought Lily up to the chamber and the little mousemaid ran to the bed, staring wide eyed at her new brother. Martin leaned down with the babe in his paws so Lily could see him. She looked on him in disbelief before smiling brightly at Rose and Martin. Carefully, the little maid climbed onto the bed and knelt beside Rose so she could be close to her family. They were for a time, the picture of happiness.

"What are we going to call him?" Rose asked through her tears.

"What would you like to call him?" Martin said nuzzling into her headfur. He had never been so happy.

"I want to name him after you," Rose sighed. "I would love to call him Martin, but it's too dangerous. Lily and I were thinking of names the other day. Go on, Lily, say which one you liked."

"I liked Matthias," the little maid said sheepishly.

"Matthias," Martin thought. "A strong name. I like it," he smiled. "Matthias it is then," he whispered to his little son. Seeing Gonff and Columbine come in out of the corner of his eye, Martin turned smiling brightly and waved to his best friend.

"Gonff, come see my son!" he laughed. "Come meet Matthias!"

"Ah, mate, he looks just like you… except for Rose's eyes" Gonff whispered, not trusting his full voice. He had never seen Martin so happy. It broke his heart knowing what was to come. "Congratulations!"

Martin laughed and smiled, pulling his son tight to him and giving him a kiss on his little head.

"Matthias. My little son, Matthias," the warrior whispered as he breathed in the sweet mouseling smell.

Rose smiled and gave a small groan as a wave of pain rushed over her.

"Mama, are you okay?" Lily asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Lily," Rose breathed, looking up at Martin who threw her a hard glance. "I'm alright, Martin."

Gonff stepped back as Columbine pulled his arm to whisper in his ear.

"We can't give her a birthing cup if she is going to travel. They need to get as far away as they can before she can't take the pain anymore. Ratherwood will have to give her something on the journey…" she stopped and looked at the happy family. "Gonff, this is horrible! Look at them, they are so happy…"

"I know, Columbine," Gonff said, pulling himself together. "I'll go rouse the dead. The quicker the easier for Martin, before he gets too attached," he said with a sigh and slipped out of the door.

**Just a couple of notes:**

**1. Martin and Rose's Matthias is NOT the Matthias from the Redwall novel as this Matthias is born ages before that Matthias ever was... you'll have to read to the end for more information on that...**

**2. Please read and review! We only have about 5 chapters (okay maybe 6) left!**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

"Any sign of the rat yet?" Rowik called up to Skipper and Amber as the two walked along the south ramparts.

"Not a whisker!" Skipper yelled down at the mouse on the green. "Has Martin or Gonff come out of the gatehouse yet?"

"No!" the fighter shouted. "But it's been hours. Surely, she's had the babe by now!"

"I still don't understand why Abbess Germaine insisted it be a private birthing," Amber huffed as she continued to look out over the budding trees of Mossflower. "I mean to not even include Bella…"

"It's tradition in Rose's family," Skipper sighed, reiterating Germaine's words when all the creatures sprang into action at Columbine's announcement that Rose was birthing. "Aryah was adamant they follow tradition."

"Still, Bella was hurt," Amber said strongly. "And for Martin to not come out of the gatehouse…"

"He wants to stay by her," Skipper said defensively. "If I remember correctly, Barky wouldn't leave your doorway."

"Well, that was different," Amber snorted.

"How?" the otter chieftain laughed. "I didn't leave my mate's side either. I stayed for the whole thing…"

"There were only the two of you around…"

"Yes, convenient, that," Skipper mused.

"Still, Martin should have gone to Cavern Hole…"

"Why? It's not like we can celebrate," Skipper mused, watching the sun starting to sink behind some dark clouds to the west. "We have to watch out for Clunide. He said he would attack when the babe was born… ah, that's it!"

"What?" Amber said meekly.

"That's what you and Bella have your tails in a knot about!" the otter laughed. "You all had some grand feast planned and now it's not going your way, so you're all sulky like!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amber snipped and continued walking down the wall.

Skipper erupted with laughter as Amber walked away from him.

"What's so funny?" Barklad asked as he and Florgin walked over from the west wall.

"Ah, nothing, Barky," Skipper chuckled. "Your wife's a right ol' spiteful beast when things don't go her way…"

"Just walk away Skip," Barky laughed. "If she picks a fight, just walk away."

Florgin let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm serious!" Barky continued. "She's can't fight with you if you're not there!"

"Well, there or not, we're going to get wet tonight!" Skipper said nodding in the direction of the dark clouds. "That's a big storm rolling in."

The three of them looked to the west at the thunderheads, each feeling the fur on the backs of their neck rise when they let out a loud rumble.

"It's just like the song," Florgin whispered. The other two looked blankly at the mouse. "Rose's song from the coming home feast.

'These times are of trouble,

The banners fly high,

And the clouds lead to rumble,

So high in the sky…"

"These times are of trouble," Skipper said quietly, inclining his head for the others to follow him down the steps to where Bella was waving to them. Florgin stay for a moment watching the clouds roll closer before whispering the ending to the song.

"…These times are of trouble,

The storm starts to brew,

And the clouds lead to rumble,

For the Brave and the Few."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gonff opened the trapdoor in the back chamber and threw down a rope.

"Well, that wasn't long," Lis' gruff voice sounded from the darkness. "We were just getting used to the darkness down here. I thought the lassie looked pale this morning…"

"You two ready?" Gonff said in a strained voice.

"As ready as we're going to be," Ratherwood said plainly, stepping into the light. "What did she have?"

"A male," Gonff sniffed as he held the rope tight as the two mice climbed up and into the gatehouse. "They have a son."

"Martin'd be proud," Lis smiled sitting on the ledge and helping to pull Ratherwood up.

"He won't stop smiling," Gonff said taking a deep breath and reaching under the bed behind him for a pack containing three dark brown traveling cloaks. "He's so happy. I've never seen him so happy. Wait until you see him."

Ratherwood and Lis nodded grimly as they took the cloaks from the mousethief.

"You still have your food packs down there?" Gonff asked as he watched them throw the cloaks about their shoulders.

"Yes," Ratherwood replied, folding the third cloak on his arm for Rose. "Haven't broken into them yet. Rose gave us breakfast this morning."

"We need to hurry, mateys," Gonff said quietly, getting to his footpaws. "Before Martin gets too attached to the little one. It's going to break his heart enough as it is…"

"Is he armed?" Lis asked pointedly.

Gonff sighed. He was. Martin still had his sword strapped across his back.

"Yes," the mousethief groaned. "I forgot to get him to disarm when he stayed for… oh, what have I done?"

"Well, we'll just have to hope he remembers the plan," Ratherwood said plainly, patting Gonff on the shoulder and leading the group into the main room.

The three made their way through the gatehouse and padded lightly down the hall. Ratherwood stopped before the south chamber, looking in at the little nursery.

"I can't do this," he breathed. "I can't take this away from him."

"We have to…" Lis whispered, pulling at his friend's elbow. "Don't think of it…"

"You have no idea what it's like, Lis," Ratherwood said quietly. "You have idea the pain of losing a child…"

"Ratherwood…"

"They would be putting him to sleep in that cradle tonight," Ratherwood said, ignoring Lis. "Rose would tuck him in to all those warm blankets Bella sewed. I bet Martin would sleep outside the door."

"Ratherwood, come on…"

"And tomorrow they would be presenting him to the Abbey," Ratherwood continued. "Germaine, Bella and Amber had a presentation feast prepared. Martin and Rose would have stood in the Great Hall and introduced their son to Redwall, as Mossflower's next Champion."

"Mossflower will only ever have one Champion," Gonff said slowly.

"Ratherwood, we need to get them moving," Lis said quietly. "We need to make sure his family stays safe. For the laddie-buck."

"Promise you will watch out for Martin," Ratherwood breathed, looking directly at Gonff. "He's losing everything…"

"'Course matey," Gonff said and he led the two fighters down the hallway.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, what do you think of your home, my son?" Martin whispered softly to the mouseling as he walked about the chamber while Columbine and Aryah helped Rose into clean clothes. "This is mine and your Mama's room. Your little nursery is just down the hallway with Lily's chamber across the way.

"You have a beautiful little cradle to sleep in and lots of toys to play with," Martin fussed and cooed at the little one. "You will rest today with your Mama and tonight she will sing you to sleep with her beautiful voice. And tomorrow you will wake up with the sunrise and we'll all be here to get you ready to meet all your new friends at the Abbey…"

Abbess Germaine looked quickly at the warrior out of the corner of her eye as he walked around the chamber. Had he forgotten his plan? Had he forgotten his little son would not be there come morning… come that evening?

The little mouseling cooed at Martin and held up his little paws at the warrior. Martin smiled and took the little paws in his one.

"Two strong paws and a brave heart, Matthias," Martin whispered to him softly. "I give you a warrior's legacy…"

"Martin, are you ever going to put that babe down!" Rose laughed at him as she was eased back onto the bed. "Are you ever going to let me hold him?"

Martin turned to her and chuckled. Walking back to his family, he gently gave the mouseling back to Rose and leaned over her to watch him. Matthias blinked up at the faces above him. His mother, his father and his sister. But something else caught the mouseling's eye. Something shiny, something red. Curious, the babe raised his little paws and tried to grab ahold of the hilt of Martin's sword from over his shoulder.

"Oho, look at this little one!" Martin laughed. "He's already trying to take my sword!"

Rose and Lily giggled as Martin took Matthias back in his paws and held the babe in front of him.

"Not yet, Matthias," Martin smiled at him. "One day that blade will be yours, but not yet."

Rose looked up from her giggle and the smile dropped from her face as she blanched. Lily went quiet too.

Martin turned slightly to see Ratherwood, Lis and Gonff standing in the doorway with Aryah, Columbine and Brome. Handing his son gently to Rose, he stood defensively in front of his family.

"No, no, not yet," he pleaded as they came forward. "Ratherwood, Lis, no yet. Gonff, please…"

Sensing the tension in the room, Matthias gave a little cry. Rose quickly soothed him and looked up at Martin who was staring at her from over his shoulder.

"He's fine, Martin," Rose breathed and tensed herself at Ratherwood pulling a long brown cloak from over his arm. A tear rolled down her cheek and she bit her lip hard in fear.

Abbess Germaine walked to the doorway, "I can't watch such suffering," she said to the three as she passed them and went out of the gatehouse.

The three mice came forward slowly at Martin. The warrior backed up defensively towards his family, his paw going instinctively to his sword hilt.

"Martin, don't do that," Gonff said quietly to his friend. "Not in front of the young ones…"

"You're not taking them," Martin said dangerously. "None of you are taking my family."

"Laddie-buck, we're just taking them for a little visit," Lis said quickly.

"No," Martin said strongly, drawing his sword. "Don't make me do this."

Lily climbed quickly onto Rose's lap and hid her face in Rose's shoulder. Matthias gave another cry, causing Martin to turn back to his family. Lowering his sword he looked down at Rose trying to soothe the little one while holding Lily tight.

"It's alright, Matty," Martin said quietly, kneeling down and touching the babe gently with the back of his paw. "I won't let them take you from your home."

"He won't have a home if he stays," Gonff said harshly. "He'll grow up in constant warfare watching all his friends die around him."

Martin closed his eyes against the hard fact.

"He's coming Martin," Ratherwood pressed. "We need to get them away from here. The little one needs to hide."

Martin looked up at Rose and saw tears in her eyes. He looked at Lily who stared back at him blankly, and lastly, he looked down at his little son where the mouseling squirmed happily in his mother's arms.

"I have to let you go to keep you safe," Martin whispered to his little family, setting his jaw against his emotions. Martin shook his head as he felt cold paws on his shoulders, pulling him back. The warrior tightened his grip on his sword and sheathed it slowly across his back as he rose to his footpaws. "It's the only way I can save my family…"

"Martin," Rose said panic in her voice as Ratherwood gently helped her out of bed and tied a course brown traveling cloak around her. "Martin, no, I can't, Martin!"

Columbine and Aryah handed Ratherwood packs full of things for Rose and little Matthias, Aryah giving last minute instructions with the herbs she had packed. Ratherwood nodded grimly. Columbine hugged her friend tightly and bent to give Lily a kiss on the head, tears flowing down her face.

"Rose, Lily, Matthias!" Martin cried as Gonff stood in front of him, holding him back.

"Steady, mate," he pleaded through his own tears. "You gotta let them go."

"No! Lily!" Martin cried as Lis picked up the little maid and started carrying her out the chamber door.

"Daddy!" she sobbed, looking back at him and stretching out her little paws.

It was too much for Martin to bear. He tried to run to her, but Gonff grabbed him.

"Martin," Rose called as Ratherwood was trying to herd her towards the doorway with the small bundle wrapped in her arms. "Martin, no, I can't leave you. Please, Martin!" she cried. "You promised you wouldn't let them take us!"

Breaking free from Gonff grasp, Martin ran to her. Gonff caught his footpaws and Martin crashed to the floor. Jumping on his back and locking his arms, Gonff grunted at Ratherwood;

"Get them out of here!"

"Rose!" Martin yelled against Gonff strong grip, tears blurring his vision. Rose looked at him, regretting her panicked words and knowing she would have to be the brave one. She would have to be solid so he could stay strong.

"I'll look after them Martin," Rose choked out between sobs, trying to be strong. "I'll watch out for them… both Lily and Matthias. I'll never let them forget you and how you…" she cried as Ratherwood pulled her numbed body to the stairs. "I'll never let them forget how you loved them."

She looked back and saw her crumpled warrior pinned on the ground watching her through his tears and clutched their little mouseling closer.

"I love you, Martin," she called as Ratherwood pulled her down the stairs and out of sight.

"No, no, no!" Martin roared, furiously trying to shake Gonff off. "Rose! Lily! Matthias!" he screamed, shaking in anguish. "No…" he cried, his sorrow overwhelming him, taking the strength from his body. "Gonff, please let me go," he pleaded with his friend. "Don't let me loose my family, I just met my son. Gonff, please," he sobbed, clutching his sides against the pain.

Gonff was barely holding him down. He rubbed his friend's back trying to ease his suffering. His own tears fell at the scene of his best friend, this mighty warrior, laying utterly defeated in his sacrifice.

"You gotta let them go, Martin. You gotta let them go."

"You didn't let me say goodbye, Gonff!" Martin yelled angrily. "I didn't get to hug Lily goodbye. I didn't get to hold my son one last time. Gonff, I didn't kiss my wife goodbye… I will never see them again and you never let me say goodbye. I didn't get to say goodbye…"

The warrior cried without shame on the floor of his home, their home, thinking of all the memories locked there. The first time he carried Rose through the doorway, Lily in awe at having her own room, Rose singing by the fire after dinner, her telling him they were going to have a baby after he was so worried that she had gotten ill, holding his little son in his paws... All of those memories ripped into his heart. He clutched his chest as the pain strengthened. From now on, they would be dead to him and by watching them leave, he had watched them die. He coughed through his tears, trying to get air into his lungs. He kept gasping, but no air came. He felt like he was drowning.

Hearing a rustling sound, he turned his gaze to the bed where Brome, Aryah and Columbine were placing sacks made to look like Rose's deceased body under a heavy black sheet. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there.

Pushing Gonff off of him, he got up and left the gatehouse slamming the door behind him. Gonff just sat on the floor shedding his own tears, Columbine by his side.

Skipper, Lady Amber and Bella were across the green when their warrior strode out of the building. Bella and Amber got huge smiles across their faces, expecting Martin to be announcing the birth of his babe. Instead, they all watched as Martin drew his sword and threw it into the ground, sinking halfway down the sharp blade. Roaring in anger he sunk to his knees, he shoulders visibly shaking in uncontrollable tears.

"She didn't make it," Skipper breathed.

"No, that couldn't have happened," Bella said in disbelief.

"Germaine was worried about her, she said the babe was very big," Amber stated as they watched Brome come out of the gatehouse and try to put his arm around Martin's shoulders. The warrior just pushed him away roughly.

"Oh, Martin…" Bella breathed as the three ran over to him. A crowd was starting to gather around the warrior and Brome where he sat a few paces away consumed in grief.

Skipper knelt down in front of Martin.

"Martin?" he said gently. The warrior lifted his eyes to the otter chieftain. Skipper drew a sharp breath. He had never seen so much pain in a creature before.

"She's gone, Skipper," Martin whispered between sobs. "They're gone!"

"Brome, _they_?" Bella questioned. "_Both_ Rose and, and the babe…"

Brome nodded his head, not able to his voice. He was overcome at Martin's anguish. He couldn't imagine what was going through the warrior's mind. The pain of loosing his whole family was too much for even Brome to comprehend.

"Great seasons," Amber said quietly.

Florgin ran across the green towards the group, slipping to a halt in front of Skipper, looking down at Martin.

"No… it can't be…" he whispered.

"Give him some space," Abbess Germaine yelled from the steps of the Great Hall. Walking over to the group that was gathering she eyed each of them sternly. "Let him grieve."

"How did this happen?" Bella pressed her old friend in a harsh whisper.

"The babe was large, Bella," Germaine said looking at the warrior crumpled on the ground. "She went into labour and it wasn't turned. We couldn't turn it."

"Martin!" Rowik's loud voice boomed from the wall above them. "We've got company coming!"

"Bolt those gates and arm the archers!" Florgin roared taking over command as Martin leaned numbly on Skipper. Jumping up, he squeezed Martin's shoulder and ran to the stairs leading to the ramparts.

Skipper stretched up, barking orders at his otters to arm and Amber called to her squirrels to follow Florgin. Creatures ran about the green as Gonff emerge out of the gatehouse.

"Skipper, where did Martin go?" he started, wiping his paws on a towel and scanning the group for his friend.

"What?" Skipper said turning around and looking at the vacant spot where Martin had been only a moment ago. "He was right here!"

"Where did his sword go?" Bella questioned, looking at the deep grove cut in the ground. "Martin!" she yelled, looking over the heads of the running beasts.

"There he is!" Brome yelled, pointing to a lone figure at the east gate. Martin flung the gate open and unsheathed his sword, walking out into the oncoming horde.

"Martin!" Gonff yelled, jumping from the stairs and running to the gate. "Martin!"

"He's not dressed for battle!" Skipper called, running after the mousethief and barking at his otters to follow him. Florgin turned over the ramparts and saw Martin walking out alone to face the vermin, virtually unarmed apart for his sword.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55

Florgin ran across the ramparts and bound down the stairs.

"Amber, watch the wall!" Barklad yelled as he followed the mouse across the stone. "Don't stop firing those arrows!"

"To arms!" Florgin roared at all the battle ready creatures on the green as they watch Gonff and Skipper slip out of the east gate with a band of otters. "Follow Skipper!"

"Well mouse, you have some nerve coming all the way out here on your own," Clunide sneered at the advancing mouse. He chuckled to see Martin not dressed in any armour, but a plain jerkin. "Have you come to discuss handing over the babe?"

Martin didn't respond, but kept walking forward.

"I know your mate started her pains!" Clunide yelled at him. "Hand it over!"

But Martin still didn't answer. He just kept walking towards the horde, his sword gripped in his paw.

Clunide looked on as the warrior strode towards him, his red eyes fixed solely on the rat. Why wasn't he stopping? Why wasn't he saying anything? Slowly the rat started to recede back into his horde.

"You'll die you fool!" Clunide yelled, trying to slow down Martin's advance. "You're practically unarmed and facing a horde… We will kill you…"

But Martin wasn't listening to him. All he could hear in his head was Rose and Lily's cries as they were led away from him. All he could think about was his little son in his paws with his clear hazel eyes. All he could see was Clunide.

Clunide looked up to see the other creatures of Redwall running out of the gate towards them.

_Fools,_ he thought. _You will all die._

But then the fur on his neck started to stand up as his gaze came back to the warrior pressing towards him. Clunide kept backing up into the horde, the vermin backing away from him and creating a path for Martin to follow. The warrior didn't hesitate as he strode down it towards the rat.

"What are you waiting for, you scurvy sea beasts!" Clunide yelled at his horde. "Kill him!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, they aren't within range, Lady Amber!" A broad chested squirrel called as he unsuccessfully loosed another arrow towards the horde.

"Aye the javelins aren't reaching them either," Flisk snarled. "We need to go out there into closer range…"

"No!" Amber yelled as she stood on the battlements of the Abbey. "We need to stay inside the walls. We have to protect Redwall if they fall…"

"We aren't any help to them if we can't kill any beasts," Flisk countered strongly. "If only Timbal were here, he would have been able to make some sort of something to throw these things further."

"Throw them further?" Brome said to himself as he carried up another quiver of arrows for the squirrels. "Make something… that's it!"

The healer ran to the top of the stairs and took the javelin out of Flisk's paws. Sitting down quickly he took out his small knife and began making a notch in the wood.

"Brome, what are you doing to a perfectly good javelin!"

"It's a trick I learned in our war at Marshank," the healer said quickly. "A friend taught me…"

Taking another javelin from the pile, Brome fit the butt in the notch and leaned back in aim. Throwing all his weight into the throw, he sent the javelin flying into the horde, smiling when they heard a painful scream.

"What in the name of sticks and nuts was that?" Amber laughed holding her paw to her head. "And here I thought you were just a peaceful healer!"

"I am," Brome said strongly handing the javelin thrower to Flisk and beginning to make another. "But I won't stand by and watch this happen. Redwall has already lost my sister… I won't have it lost my brother as well."

Amber sighed deeply as she watched the mouse make more notching in the wood. So it was true. Rose was really dead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Faster lads- they're closing in on him!" Gonff yelled as they barreled towards the horde.

"No!" Skipper yelled as they watched Martin disappear amongst the vermin. "Martin!"

The Redwallers crashed into the horde, furiously trying to get to their warrior. Gonff could hear Clunide shouting orders and threats to his horde beasts. The mousethief worked his way towards the voice. Wherever Clunide was, Martin would be close.

"He's over here!" Florgin yelled over to him. "Skipper, Gonff!"

"Martin!" Skipper called to the warrior as the vermin parted for a brief second and the otter was able to catch a glimpse of him. The vermin had him circled and he fought violently forward, not sparing any beast that happened into his path. "Pull back, mate!"

But Martin couldn't hear him. He was deaf to all sounds around him. Clunide. He had to get to Clunide.

Furiously Martin pushed forward. The rat wasn't going to get away from him this time. He didn't care what his father had told him: This was his fight and he never lost a battle. He was about to turn to the left to cut down another weasel when Gonff popped up beside him and laid the creature low.

"Always got your shield arm, matey," he winked at his friend. Martin chuckled as he saw Florgin and Skipper work their way forward through the vermin with a sea of red cloaks at their flanks. Martin grinned wildly. Clunide would not get away from him now.

As they fought forward, Martin's mind started to wander. If he killed Clunide, could Rose come home? Could his family come back? His friends? Excitement started to well up in his chest at the realization. If Clunide was dead, could they live?

Roaring a mighty battle cry, Martin charged forward ahead of the Redwallers and deeper into the vermin.

"Martin!" Gonff yelled and fought harder to get to his friend. Florgin and Gonff pushed their way forward and under the vermin, quickly working their way closer to Martin as he was eyeing his prey.

And he was so close. All that stood between Clunide and the warrior was a single wall of vermin. The rat stood on a fallen tree, his deformed seer at his side, holding his spear and sabre aloft and calling threats to the skies. But Martin wasn't listening to them. He was laughing too loudly. Gonff shivered at the eerie sound. He had heard that sound before. The night they fought at Salamandanstron. The night Boar had died. Martin was laughing just as Boar had. Their bloodwrath was so strong that they found death and battle comical.

But Martin wasn't laughing because of death. He was laughing at the picture in his mind of Rose's beautiful face when he would chase them down and tell her to come home. The rat was dead. All was safe and their family could come home. The tears and the heart pains were for nothing. They could be happy. They could be together.

The warrior brought his sword up in a high arch like he had done so many times before, when he heard a loud popping sound and the feeling fall immediately from his sword paw. Martin gave a great yell and clutched at his shoulder where his arm was hanging limply at his side. Pain emulated through him and his sword dropped from his paw.

"Martin!" Gonff yelled as he watched the horde advance on the unarmed mouse. "Florgin- get to Martin!"

"He's unarmed!" Clunide screamed wildly. "Kill him! Kill the red eyes!"

"No, Martin!" Florgin cried as he watched a stoat with an axe take a swing at Martin from behind, its dull edge slicing the warrior deeply across the back of his knee so he couldn't run away.

Martin roared in pain as he fell to his knees, about to fall forward when another beast ran a spear into his stomach, holding him upright. Pain flooded the warrior's senses and he knelt in the dirt panting against his hurt.

The battle seemed pause when Clunide let out a mighty yell.

"He's fallen! The Warrior is slain!"

Vermin and Redwallers alike stopped and stared as the great rat lord jumped from his perch and walked victoriously over to the bleeding mouse.

"Martin, no…" Skipper breathed as he came up beside Gonff, watching as Martin swayed in pain on his knees, holding his right arm and breathing heavily.

"I told you, you would die mouse," Clunide sneered at him. Pulling the spear from Martin's body, the rat laughed as the warrior let out a cry of pain.

"Now there is no beast left to stand in my way," the rat smiled at him. "Now I will take your babe and use it for my own…"

"It's dead," Martin rasped out. "You can't use something that is dead."

"What do you mean, dead?" the rat wheeled on him, holding Martin's chin up with the flat of his blade. A large raindrop from above them fell on the curved blade, running the blackness off. Slowly, more raindrops started to fall as the storm moved in.

"Dead," Martin breathed out raising his red eyes to the rat. "They're dead."

"How could this happen?" Clunide sneered at the seer. "Is this true?"

The seer looked at the rat blankly, trying to remember his visions… there had been crying, screaming, and a babe's cry… but he never saw the babe since the forest clearing. Had he misread his seeings?

"See his future now!" the rat yelled, grabbing Martin by his dislocated arm and picking him up roughly. Martin groaned lowly in anguish as he felt the shoulder slip back into joint. Clunide tossed the wounded warrior hard into the ground in front of the pine marten.

_Stupid rat_, Martin thought to himself.

The seer limped over to the warrior, laying his remaining paw on his left shoulder. Martin snarled at the burning sensation it caused through his body.

Fog flooded the seer's vision as he fought to see the warrior's future. Pawing his way through the mist he saw Rose clutched in Martin's arms, crying she couldn't take the pain anymore. He saw her eyes roll back in her head and Martin screaming for her to stay with him. He saw the defeated warrior lying on the floor being comforted by his friend and a figure under a heavy black sheet on the bed. Lastly, he saw Martin, lying on a bed, clawing at his bleeding heart dying. Dying alone. Then nothing. Only fog.

"He is telling the truth," the seer breathed. "There is no babe. There is no future for it."

Clunide snarled in anger. He had waged a war for nothing. Nothing!

"Where is the body?" Holback yelled. "Lord, make them show you the body…"

"If my seer has seen it than it is true!" Clunide growled at the rat captain. "I don't need to see the body of a dead mouse…"

Holback shook his head. Ratna was right when she warned him of Clunide's obsession with the seer's visions before they left the fortress. Clunide placed too much faith in the visions of a creature that was half crazed and deformed from torture.

"Why did you not see this?" the rat pressed, kicking Martin aside and grabbing the seer by the throat. "Why?"

"You have won, my lord," the seer rasped out quickly. "There is no continuation of his line. Yours will prevail. Your empire will be secure…"

"It had better!"

They were all so focused on the two vermin that none of the horde noticed Gonff slip over to Martin's side.

"Hang on, matey," the mousethief breathed as he looked down at Martin's bleeding wounds. "We'll get you back to the Abbey…"

"I have won!" Clunide laughed loudly. "I will hold the greatest empire the lands have ever seen…"

"You will hold nothing!" Martin snarled as he pushed the mousethief away from him. Snatching Gonff's dagger from his belt as he jumped up, Martin leapt at the rat, barreling him over and holding the dagger at his throat.

"You are nothing, rat," Martin growled at him through his red eyes. "You are a scourge on this land, nothing more!"

"Kill me and my son will avenge me mouse!" Clunide laughed at him, all too confident now that the seer had seen the end of Martin's line. "There is no beast left to stop him!"

Martin growled lowly, pressing the dagger harder to the rat's throat.

_It's over Martin,_ a voice said strongly behind him. _It's not your fight anymore. Let him go_.

_No_, the warrior thought in his mind. _He killed my happiness. He deserves to die._

_Never let your heart rule your mind Martin_, the voice said sternly. _The fight is over. Don't tempt the fates any further… _

Martin didn't move. Slowly, the whites of Clunide's eyes got larger as the fear that the mouse may actually kill him started to enter his thoughts. Martin recognized that look. It was the same look Rose had when she went into labour. Rose.

"I won't kill you, Clunide," Martin snarled at him. "I want you to live. I want you to live fearing every day that I may find you… that I may find whatever hovel it was you came from and go after your son the way you did mine.

"I want you to feel the same fear my wife felt every moment of her days since you came to Mossflower, fearing that you would take our son from us. But you didn't. He is with her now where you can't ever reach them… Where you can never hurt them again."

With great effort Martin pushed himself back onto his footpaws and limped on his injured leg.

"Be afraid, Clunide. I vow your line will die one day and your empire will be for not. This whole thing will have been for nothing."

"You can't live forever, mouse!"

"Ah, but I will!" Martin's voice thundered with the storm and threw the dagger at Clunide, its point burying deeply in the rat's shoulder. "That is where you are wrong. A warrior never truly dies rat. I will always be here. I will always be waiting."

Clunide didn't know why, but he believed him. It was obscured. Creatures didn't live forever, every beast died. But somehow he felt like this mouse was telling the truth. Bravery such as his could never die.

"I will be watching," Clunide snarled at him as he clutched his wounded shoulder. "My seer will see if you find another mate; if you have another babe. And when that happens mouse, I will be back…"

"You can try," Martin sneered at him, picking up his sword and limping forward holding his spear wound. "I have shown you mercy once, rat. Don't test me again."

The clouds rumbled above them as the rain started to come down harder. Martin stood in front of his Redwallers, injured, but unwavering against the vermin horde. He stared at Clunide, challenging him to move forward, to attack again.

The rat looked around him. Half of his horde was slain at the Redwallers footpaws. His numbers still outweighed theirs, but for how long, and for what? The prize was dead. The prize was gone. Neither side had anything to fight for anymore. At least he still had his son, safe in his fortress across the sea. He would do better than to not push the warrior's anger any further.

"Pull back," he said quietly. "Back to the ships. We have done what we came here for. We ended his line."

Martin stood alone while the horde pulled back to the east. It wasn't until they had vanished from his sight that the warrior collapsed in the mud, half conscious and crying uncontrollable tears.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on, Rose, not too much longer now," Ratherwood coaxed her in the rain as they padded north through the shallows of a stream. Lis looked back from his lead carrying Lily in one paw, his sword in the other.

"Come on, lassie, you can do it," he encouraged.

"Ratherwood, I can't," she cried, stopping and panting. "I'm in too much pain!"

"Rose, you have to keep moving," Ratherwood ordered, going to her and putting a paw around her waist to keep her going forward. The little mouseling started to squeak and move in her arms, making sucking noises as she rested her head on the fighter's shoulders.

"Oh, Ratherwood, he's hungry," Rose breathed. "We have to stop…"

"Ratherwood!" Lis called, "Hurry up!"

"Rose, we can't stop yet…"

Matthias let out a loud yell in protest at being ignored and Rose cooed at him, willing for him to be quiet. Lis came running back to them.

"Rose, you have to keep him quiet."

"I can't if he's hungry!" she protested. "Honestly, you two, I can't keep going. We have to stop."

"Have you given her those herbs yet?" Lis whispered to Ratherwood.

"No, not yet," he said shaking his head. "They'll make her sleep."

Lis just sighed, looking around at their surroundings. They were nowhere near far enough from Redwall to stop. Matthias let out another cry and Rose rocked him gently in the rain. She was pale and exhausted looking.

"Rose, drink this," Ratherwood said pulling out the canteen from Aryah, gently taking Matthias from her so she could drink.

"But you said we couldn't stop yet…"

"Drink, lassie," Lis asserted, setting Lily to the ground and drawing his second sword as he heard a sound come from the trees.

Rose drank the liquid quickly, gasping against the burning sensation as it went down her throat.

"Mama, are you okay?" Lily asked, pulling on Rose's cloak.

"Yes, Lily," Rose lied, pushing the canteen into the haversack on Ratherwood's back. "Come here, Matthias, that's my little one," she cooed as Ratherwood handed her back the squirming babe.

"Right, now Rose, do you think you can…" Ratherwood stopped shaking his head against his embarrassment. "Er, do you think you can feed him if I carry you? We have to keep going."

"I suppose so…" she said modestly eyeing the fighter. "I guess that would work…"

Lis came up and roughly grabbed the haversack off Ratherwood and slung it across his own back, sheathing his second sword and picking up Lily quickly. Ratherwood picked up Rose and Matthias, holding them in front of him.

"Just pull your cloak over, Rose," he stammered in his embarrassment as the mice trudged forward with their heavy burdens.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose and Lily were asleep when Lis and Ratherwood stopped for the night. It was still raining, but they were able to find a dry place under a willow tree.

Ratherwood gently lay Rose down and covered her and the little mouseling with a blanket from a haversack. Lis put Lily down beside her and the two fighters stared down at the three of them. The little mouseling reached its tiny paws up at the two of them.

Ratherwood dropped down to his knees looking at the little one.

"He looks so much like Martin," he breathed. Lis placed a reassuring paw on his friend's shoulder.

"Matthias, isn't it? That's what they are calling him?" Lis questioned.

"That's what I heard Martin yelling," Ratherwood said softly, reaching a finger at the babe and smiling gently as a tiny paw clasped around it. The little mouseling pulled the fighter's finger to his mouth and started sucking on it. Ratherwood gently pulled away and frowned.

"He's hungry again," Lis sighed. "How long will she sleep for?"

"Aryah said we would have to wake her up a couple of times," Ratherwood said plainly. "This should be his privilege. Martin should be enjoying his son thriving. Rose deserves to have her husband watching her and not have two old fighters turn their backs on her like she's a shame as she feeds him."

Ratherwood gently shook Rose's shoulders until she stirred. Looking up at the fighter, she felt the babe move in her arms and gazed down at him with a smile.

"He's hungry again, Rose," Ratherwood said quietly. "We'll leave you alone to feed him. Give a low whistle when you are finished then we'll come back and you can go to sleep again."

"So this isn't a bad dream," Rose whispered to him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, lassie, it isn't," Lis said bluntly as he and Ratherwood moved to the other side of the willow tree, giving Rose some privacy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Any sign of the little maid?" Bella asked as Lady Amber came into the infirmary. "Did Florgin find Lily?"

"Not a sign of her," Amber said walking with Bella to where Martin lay unconscious on the small cot. "That rain we had washed away any tracks she could have made. They've looked everywhere, it's like she vanished."

"And what are we supposed to tell him when he wakes up?" Bella said in quiet anger. "He's lost his wife and his babe. How are we supposed to tell him his Lily is gone too?"

"We'll just have to keep looking," Amber sighed. "I still don't know how she slipped out, but with all the commotion, no beast would have been watching for her."

The two stopped beside the warrior and looked down at his sleeping form. His torso and right leg were bandaged heavily to stop the bleeding from his wounds while his sword arm was wrapped tightly to his chest with heavy clay packs pressed against it to relieve the swelling. He lay there quietly in his sleep, slow tears rolling gently from his eyes.

"He's crying," Amber stated.

"He hasn't stopped," Bella said shaking her head. "Skipper said when he collapsed after he was done with Clunide, he was inconsolable. Florgin and Gonff carried him back here once he passed out from his blood loss."

Taking a damp cloth from the table Bella gently wiped away the tears from the warrior's face. "He only had such a short brief of happiness. Why is it the seasons will not let him be happy? Has he not given enough in his life to deserve a little bit of pleasure?"

**THIS IS NOT THE END! FOUR MORE CHAPTERS ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56

"Stay close, Lily," Ratherwood said quietly as they walked slowly through the open field. The little maid trotted up closer to the fighter, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Slowly, she reached her tiny paw into his. Ratherwood looked down and smiled at the little one and gave her paw a squeeze.

"Time to stop, Ratherwood," Lis called from behind them, where he was walking slowly with Rose and Matthias.

"We are almost at the trees," Ratherwood said, pointing towards the dark images to the north. "Then we can stop."

Matthias let out a loud yell and Lis shook his head.

"No, the commander wants to stop now!" he chuckled. Helping Rose settle in the tall grasses, he and Ratherwood made themselves scarce while she fed the little mouseling. Lily sat obediently beside her Mama, not making a sound. When she was done, Rose gave a low whistle and the two fighters appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The sun was hot, but the breeze in the meadow was refreshing as they sat down in the grasses and pulled out some water and apples.

Ratherwood took out some extra food for Rose. Aryah had warned him to keep her eating and drinking as much as she could for the babe. Rose accepted it graciously and put Matthias down so he could kick and squirm on the soft ground. They had been traveling for over a week now and in that time, the little mouseling had grown.

Happy to be on his own, the little one kicked his little footpaws and waved his little fists, making gurgled noises and coos. Rose smiled at her little son and tickled his belly while Lily let him hold on to her paw. Ratherwood and Lis smiled as well as they looked on at the three of them.

"The young one looks like he's grown again, Rose" Lis chuckled quietly as Matthias stretched his little limbs out.

"I think you're right," Rose smiled proudly. "He's not as light as he used to be!"

"We can take turns carrying him if you are getting tired, Rose," Ratherwood said, his voice full of concern. "Your mother said you can't exhaust yourself. It's bad for the both of you. If you get tired, you have to tell us."

"I'll be alright as long as we stop every now and then," Rose said turning her attention to the two fighters. "How much longer until we're in Noonvale do you think?"

"Another week or two maybe?" Lis said scratching his chin. "Moving a lot slower than we did last time."

"You mean we actually get to stop for lunch?" Rose giggled at the memory of how fast Martin had moved the company south.

"Yes, something like that, lassie," Lis chuckled.

"Mama, look!" Lily squealed as she tugged at Rose's cloak. "Lookit Matthias!"

Rose looked down and watched her son roll on to his side and arch his back, flopping onto his belly.

"What is the little one doing?" Ratherwood chuckled at the sight of the babe on his stomach waving his paws about the air.

"He's not supposed to that doing that yet!" Rose exclaimed, reaching down and rolling the little mouseling back over. "You're supposed to be staying where I put you still," she giggled as she tickled his little belly again. Matthias got a large smile on his face and he laughed.

Rose went still and looked down at the squirming mouseling. Had he just smiled? Had he just laughed?

"Mama, make Matthias laugh again," Lily giggled. "He's funny."

Rose tickled the little one's belly again and this time Matthias let a deep laugh come up from the bottom of his belly.

"That's the first time he's laughed!" Ratherwood said smiling. Shoving Lis gently, he said to the fighter. "Hear that? We were the first ones to hear him laugh!"

"Matthias laughs like Daddy, Mama!" Lily laughed.

Rose stopped her attentions to her son at that statement. Looking down at her little son, her breath caught in her throat. He had sounded like Martin. He had his deep carefree laugh that made every beast smile. Tears came to her eyes as she saw Matthias smile up at her and reach his little paws to her. He had Martin's smile. She picked up her little mouseling and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I have to be alone for a moment," she said through her tears as she handed the mouseling to Lis and got up and ran across the grasses.

"Rose!" Ratherwood called, getting to his footpaws and running after her. He caught her easily and pulled her down into the tall blades of wheat grass so they were hidden. Her face was soaked with her tears.

"Rose, I understand that you need to be on your own, but you can't be right now. It's not safe…"

"Ratherwood, why isn't he here!" Rose cried, throwing herself into the fighter's arms. "His son just rolled over for the first time. He just laughed for the first time and his smile…"

"I know, Rose. I can't imagine what you are going through. I know it is tough."

"Tough? Ratherwood it is horrible! It kills me to think of what Martin is feeling…"

"I know how he feels," the fighter said quietly. "He will feel like he is dying. You know, I had a daughter."

"You what?" Rose said looking up at him. "You were married?"

"No, I never said that," Ratherwood smiled. "But in my younger, more foolish days, I met a pretty maid too. We didn't marry, but well… you know how these things are done. I did have a daughter."

"Well, where is she? Why didn't you stay with them?"

"She died shortly after birth," Ratherwood sighed. "I suppose I would have stayed in Southsward if she had of lived."

"Did you not want to marry the maid?"

"I never knew until she was carrying… I…" he shook his head against his own shame. "After we… well, I left for war shortly after we started meeting secretly. I came back to my village and there she was, heavy with child. I assumed she had gotten married. When I found out she hadn't, I knew that it was mine. She was shamed and out casted, but she still would try to be involved in the village life. When she had the mouseling I was there. I got to hold her. But she was very frail. She died two days later in her sleep."

"Oh, Ratherwood, I'm sorry," Rose said gently. "What happened to the mother?"

"The army was called up the next day," Ratherwood said wistfully. "I left for war and never saw her again."

"Does any beast know?"

"Lis does, and Martin did, but that's all. It's not exactly something about myself that I am proud of."

"Ratherwood, I'm sorry," Rose said quietly. "I never knew."

"Come on, Rose," Ratherwood said pulling her to her footpaws. "We need to keep going. We need to get to Noonvale."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The moon was high in the sky when Urran Voh sat down in his chair by the fire with his tea. It was well past the thaw now and Aryah, Brome and Grumm still were not back. He had already talked to Boldred. If they did not return within three more days, the great owl would send her daughter Emalet to the south in search of this place called Redwall and find out where the Noonvalers had gotten to.

The chieftain sighed as he sipped his tea. He was just about to take Aryah's letter out of his pocket to read it again when he heard the latch of the door click open. The old mouse turned to see a cloaked figure slip quietly into the room.

Rose stood silently in front of him, holding Lily in one paw and a little bundle in the other. Urran Voh smiled brightly at the sight of his daughter and got to his footpaws.

"Rose!" he said joyfully. "You've come back to visit! Where is your mother and Brome? Where is Martin?"

Rose just looked at him from the threshold. He saw the weariness in her face and the tears in her eyes. What happened to them?

Ratherwood and Lis came next through the cottage door, heavily armed and laden haversacks. Urran Voh immediately noticed they were not grabbed in their red cloaks. None of them were.

"Where is Martin, Rose?" the chieftain pressed again, taking a step towards his daughter.

Rose let go of Lily's paw and adjusted the little bundle she held in her arms. Walking slowly to her father, Rose looked up at him with defeated eyes and let tears fall down her cheeks.

"I kept my promise, Father," she said softly, showing him the small mouseling asleep in her paws. Handing him the little one, she touched her son's sleeping cheek and smiled. "I promised you would know your grandchild. Meet your grandson, Matthias."

"Rose…" Urran Voh breathed looking at the little mouseling. He was Martin's son, there was no mistaking it. He looked identical to the warrior and had the same determined features in his face even as he slept. Looking back at his daughter he sighed. Why was she here?

"Rose, where is his father?" Urran Voh pressed. "Where is your husband? Where is Martin?"

Wordlessly, Rose took the small bundle from his arms, tears falling down her cheeks. Taking Lily by the paw, she took her children down the hall towards her old room. Pausing at the doorway, she closed her eyes against the pain.

"I don't know a Martin, Father," Rose reiterated the practiced lie. "I don't have a husband."

And with that she slipped into her room and gently closed the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gonff opened the door to the gatehouse and let himself in. It was tidy and neat, but quiet and empty feeling. There was no happiness left. The kitchen was dark and unused. There was dust on the mantle and old ashes in the hearth. It didn't matter now. He never came downstairs.

Gonff climbed the stairs to the bedchambers. Walking past the little room that had once been Lily's, he stopped and looked in. The curtains were open, but the window shut and latched against the spring air. The bed was made and her little dolls poked their heads out from beneath the blanket as if they had been tucked in to sleep.

Gonff sighed continued down the hall. The room on the left stood out most to him. It had been the room Rose was getting ready for their little mouseling, Martin's little son. There was dust on the folded sheets on the chest where Rose had laid them and the little cradle Skipper had craved out of rosewood for them stood centered in the room. Going closer to it, Gonff could see paw marks in the dust. He had been in here.

Blinking away his own tears he left the hollow room and came to Martin's bedchamber. He knocked quietly and let himself in.

The windows were open and the curtains blew gently in the breeze. Martin was there, lying on the bed, staring out the window at the treetops. Gonff noted there was a fire, but it burned low and slow. Stepping around a chest that had been pulled into the center of the room to use as a table, the mousethief noticed it held four trays of uneaten food. Columbine was right, Martin wasn't eating.

He cautiously approached the bed so as not to startle Martin. His once always alert friend had slipped away from the conscious world and had entered a sort of dream like state. Skipper had said that even Bella had startled him by simply getting out of a chair.

"Martin," Gonff said softly. "Come to visit ya, matey"

Martin just continued to stare out the window.

"Er, it's almost time for the evening meal," he tried, clearing his throat. "It's the Abbess' feast tonight. Won't you come down and join us?"

"I'm not hungry, Gonff" Martin replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Now that's a lie," Gonff said wagging his paw at his friend. "Look at all the food over there- you haven't eaten in four blinking days!"

"They're gone, Gonff."

"Yes, matey," Gonff sighed. "I know they are, Martin."

"You know when I wake up in the morning, I still roll over hoping to find her and pull her close," Martin said quietly, tears welling in his eyes. "I still think I will see her come through that door…

"And Lily left her dolls."

"Yes, I saw."

Martin nodded, tears flowing down his face.

"Rose still kept organizing the… it was like she didn't even believe they… it's like she believed they would stay," Martin broke down in sobs, holding himself as he curled into a ball on the bed.

Gonff nodded in silence, sitting beside his friend and squeezing his shoulder for support. He could see the pillows were all damp from his tears; it was not the first time his friend had cried that day.

"Ah Martin," he said quietly. "I know it is hard, mate, but you've got to get up and out of here. You have to come back to the living."

Martin just cried harder. Gonff was beside himself. He didn't know how to help his friend. Looking around the room, he saw Martin's sword placed on its hooks above the fire. Without thinking, he got up and took the blade down from its resting place and brought it over to the warrior. Taking Martin's paw he pushed it around the handle.

Martin stopped crying on contact. He stared at the blade in his paw.

Lifting it easily he held it aloft looking at the keenness and feeling the steel with his left paw. For a moment, Gonff thought it was working. The sword was bringing his friend back to him, but then a strange flicker flashed across Martin's eyes.

"One swift thrust is all it would take," he said to the blade. "And then all the pain would be gone."

"Martin, what are you talking about," Gonff said frowning as he moved cautiously to his friend. "Give me back the sword Martin."

"You gave it to me!" Martin yelled angrily. "It's mine!"

"I know, matey" Gonff countered. "But you're still not yourself; you're not healed yet…"

"I don't need to worry about healing, Gonff. Nothing can heal this hurt. I need to think about dying. It's the only thing that will make it all stop."

"Martin, you aren't going to kill yourself!" Gonff yelled at him, trying to grab the sword from his friend's paws. "I'm not going to let you do this. You are not a coward, Martin. Don't take a coward's way out!"

Martin seemed to steady himself. Looking into Gonff's worried eyes, he stared back at him. Uttering a shuddering sigh, he let the blade drop beside him on the bed.

"No, I'm not a coward, Gonff," Martin said through closed eyes. "You needn't worry about me. Take the blade and hang it back where it belongs."

The warrior rolled over and curled up in a ball again, pulling the blankets around his shoulders. Gonff collected the sword and hung it back above the mantle. Turning to his friend, he could see that Martin was asleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of his shoulders. Stepping around the bed to make his exit, Gonff saw his friend was curled around a pillow, holding it as he would Rose, and even in his sleep, tears slowly rolled from his closed eyes.

**Please Read and Review so far... only a couple chapters left... it ends with Chapter 60! I would love to know all your feelings so far...**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57

"That's it, Martin. Just a little further and we can rest on the bench," Gonff coaxed the wounded warrior forward. Slowly they made their way across the grass as Martin hobbled along on his crutches. His leg wound where the axe had cut him at the back of the knee was taking a long time to heal. The Abbess was worried it had done damage to his ligaments, which would explain why he still couldn't bear much weight on it. Slowly, he had been adding more weight to it as he went on his daily walks with Gonff. Secretly, Gonff wondered if he friend would ever walk unassisted again.

"There we are, matey," Gonff said, helping Martin sit. Plumping himself down beside his friend, Gonff sighed and stretched his legs. "Nothing like a little fresh air, eh?"

"If you say so, Gonff," Martin sighed and hung his head.

"I do!" Gonff laughed, trying to be cheerful. "Look around you, matey! Redwall Abbey is a beautiful place to be in the summer."

Martin looked up and scanned around the wondrous Abbey. The trees were in full leaf and the grass green in their late summer brilliance. The orchard was bearing fruit and the gardens full of produce. The wind blew softly and all was at peace. Martin sighed. Gonff was right. It was a beautiful summer.

The warrior was about to respond when the gentle sound of laughter fluttered to his ears. Turning his head, he looked across the Abbey pond to where a mousewife had set up a picnic under a birch tree and was watching as her two mouselets ran about the blanket.

Martin felt a tug at his heart. That could have been Rose. It was a beautiful day. She would have Matthias outside. She could have set up a picnic and watched as Lily and Matthias played. She would have sung. In his mind he could see himself watching them from the walls, smiling at the sight of his family. He could almost feel the sandstone under his footpaws as he trotted down the steps to them. He would have kissed Rose on the head and breathed in the smell of roses from her headfur. She would have smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Lily would have jumped into his paws and Matthias would have gurgled happily at him as he would have looked down at his son with pride. Later that night when their children were asleep, he would have carried Rose into their room, shut the door and worked at making another mouseling.

"Oh Martin…" Gonff laughed waving a paw in front of the warrior's eyes.

"Sorry, Gonff," Martin sighed, shaking his head. "You were saying?"

"I was saying you're walking better," the mousethief complimented. "Do you want to try walking through the Great Hall? We can go sit in Cavern Hole for a bit…"

"No," Martin said shaking his head. "Not today."

"Well, why not?" Gonff huffed.

"They look very happy," Martin sighed, looking back to the picnic.

"Yes, matey," Gonff said quietly. "Growen's a lucky mouse."

The two mice sat overlooking the pond in since when Gonff heard Bella call his name.

"Wait here, mate," Gonff chuckled and gave Martin a swat on the back. "I'll be right back for you."

"I'll just go home," Martin sighed taking up his crutches. "I'm tired."

"Oh, no you don't," Gonff chided him, taking the sticks from his friend's paws and throwing them a few paces away. "You stay out here in the sunshine. You aren't hiding in the dark on such a sunny day!"

"I'm tired," Martin grumped. "I think I've earn rest whenever I want it!"

"Sleep on the bench then!" Gonff yelled to him over his shoulder. "You used to prefer sleeping outside, remember!"

Martin snorted at him and crossed his arms angrily.

"Simple thief," He grumbled under his breath and kicked the grass with his good leg. He didn't want to be outside more than any other beast wanted a thunderstorm at a picnic. At least in the gatehouse he could get around on his own by holding on to things as he went. He didn't need any beast to watch him like a dibbun.

Martin sighed as he felt the cooling breeze blow down on him from the north. Autumn was quickly approaching. Harvest. He and Rose would have been married a full year come the harvest feast. Martin looked down sadly at his wrist clasp as it shone brightly in the sunlight.

He still wore it. He couldn't bear to be without it. It was the only thing he had left of Rose.

He only had his routines. Every morning he still made two teas. He put Rose's on her nesting table beside her chair and he would remind her it was hot. He would sit down and watch the fire, blinking back tears and trying to tell himself he wasn't losing his wits when he could see Lily and Matthias at their… his… footpaws playing. Even out on his walks with Gonff, if they came across a rose bush, he would stop and pick a bloom. When he got home he would always cut off the thorns and lay it at her place on the table so that she would see it before their meal. When Florgin and Gonff came over to play Heranic, he would always end the game early, saying that Rose was tired and he had to take her to bed. His two friends would just look at him sadly and watch as the warrior hopped slowly up the stairs and limp down the hallway to their… his chamber.

Now sitting on the bench all he could think of was standing beside Rose while Lily drew their portrait under the walnut tree. He felt the cool north breeze again and looked towards the north wall. He wished he could see over it. Look out towards the northlands and see his family. Getting a determined smirk on his face, Martin stretched out a footpaw towards the crutches. Try as he might, they were just that much too far for him to far.

"Hellsgates, Gonff," Martin swore under his breath. "What did you do, measure my legs to know exactly how far to throw these bloody things!"

Pushing himself off the bench and onto the ground, Martin pushed himself on his bottom until he reached his crutches.

"Ha!" he laughed as he held them both in his paws. "Now what…"

Quietly, Martin rolled unto his good knee and held the crutches in front of him and pulled himself upright. The warrior smiled triumphantly as he set off towards the stairs of the north wall as quickly as his injured limp would take him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose sat on the floor in Council Lodge watching the young ones play about the floor as the cold autumn rain hammered on the roof. Little Matthias was sitting in front of her playing blocks with a handful of other young ones close to his age. Rose smiled to see though he was the youngest in the group he was one of the few sitting on his own unsupported. He was always one of the stronger ones.

Rose sighed as she looked over to see Lily with a group of maidens sitting at a table. She was showing them how to write letters on a scroll of parchment Brome had given her. The others laughed and giggled while Lily stuck seriously to her task. Rose kissed Matthias on the head and got up to her footpaws to inspect Lily's work. Going to her daughter she looked down at her parchment and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"That's very good, Lily," Rose said gently. "Do you want to play a different game with your friends?"

"No, Mama," Lily said, putting down her little charcoal. "I think I will just do this."

Lily looked up at Rose. Her Mama was still beautiful, but drawn looking. Her eyes were still their clear shade of hazel, but they didn't dance when she smiled anymore; whenever she did smile. They were always glassed over with unwept tears brimming in their lids. Her headfur she always had brushed into a tight plait down her back, never letting it loose or wound up in a beautiful twist. She rarely laughed.

She didn't wear any of her formal gowns anymore, but donned simple dresses and her left paw and wrist were bare. She never wore anything that reminded her of Martin. Even now as Rose looked down at Lily she was rubbing her left wrist with her right paw as if feeling for something; a great gold clasp that Martin had made for her from the fire of a dragon. It was a motion she did often.

"Come on Lily," Freeda said encouragingly. "Let's go play in the rain."

Lily just shook her head and picked up her charcoal again.

"Ah, that's it Linden!" a soft voice came from behind them. "Look it! Linden's trying to walk!"

The room turned to where a sturdy young mouseling was pulling him up to walk on his mother's paw. A group of males came through the door of the council room and Keldon, the mouselet's father, moved to the front of the group, looking happily as his wife walked slowly with his son across the room to them. When they were almost at the group, Linden's mother let go of her son's paw and let him stagger towards his father.

"That's my son!" Keldon said proudly as he picked up the young mouse and held him tight. "Walking already."

Rose sat down behind Matthias again and looked down at him as he watched the scene, studying it. He sat behind his tower of colourful blocks watching his playmate celebrate with his father. He was almost two seasons younger than Linden, but they were the closest in age and though Rose didn't care for his father, Matthias needed a playmate. Rose bent down and kissed his little head. She could tell he was thinking about something. Quickly, Matthias knocked away his blocks as if clearing a path and turned his hazel eyes up to Rose.

"What is it Matty?" Rose said smiling at him. "Didn't you like your tower?"

The little mouse just held up his paws and bounced, saying, "Up, up."

"Alright, Matty," Rose chuckled, picking up her son to place him on her lap. Matthias wiggled away from her, arching his back so that Rose placed him down on his footpaws so that he stood holding on to her fingers.

"He's too young for walking, Laterose," Keldon commented as he watched the little mouse find his balance. "You forget how young he is. He is always going to be behind Linden."

"I know he's not going to walk, Keldon," Rose said plainly, hating his condescending tone. "But he can stand on his own. That's all he wants."

Matthias teetered for only a moment before Rose let go of her grip so they could all see the little mouse stand proudly on his own. Tullgrew smiled from across the lodge at the sight.

"What a strong little mouse," she commented at Rose. "He doesn't even waver."

Rose smiled at the praise. He was strong. She looked up to where her father was standing, seeing him visibly puff out his chest at his pride in his grandson.

Matthias looked back at Rose, determined smirk flashing in his features.

"Matty, what are you doing?" Rose chuckled at him, holding out her paw. "Do you want to sit back down?"

Matthias shook his head and took a small step forward. Rose's breath caught in her throat. He was trying to walk. She tried to get to her footpaws to help him, but Aryah's paws held her on her knees.

"Let him do it alone," she said smiling at her grandson. "He doesn't need a paw to hold."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin stood at the base of the steps, looking up at the ramparts. He could do this. Narrowing his eyes, the warrior threw the crutches on the ground and hopped over to the steps.

"Just one at a time," he said quietly to himself. "One paw in front of the other."

Slowly the warrior ascended the steps, grimacing as he reached halfway. He leg was hurting him and shaking from his effort, but he had to keep going. He had to.

A short distance away, Gonff looked about the spot where he left his friend.

"Gonff, I thought you said you took him for a walk," Bella snipped at him. "Don't tell me you are imaging things too…"

"No, I left him right here!" Gonff countered. "Martin! Where are you?"

"Great seasons, what is that mouse doing!" Bella yelled as she looked towards the north wall with Martin trying to climb the steps.

"Martin!" Gonff yelled as he sprinted across the grass to his friend.

When Martin heard their calls, he doubled his efforts.

"Not this time," he murmured. "I'm not going to stop this time…"

With a great effort Martin reached the top of the steps and gamely limped off towards the ramparts.

"Martin!" Gonff yelled, running to the steps and looking upwards at the warrior. He stood in silence as he watched Martin haul himself up onto the stones and sit on the rocks, gazing north over the woods and rubbing his chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose watched as step by step Matthias inched away from her. Lily was standing excitedly on her chair watching her little brother. When Matthias reached the spot where Keldon had picked up Linden he looked around at the males and held up his little paws. He was looking for his celebration. Rose let out a crooked sob and Aryah squeezed her daughter's shoulders tight to quale her tears.

Urran Voh fought the urge to go to his grandson. He wanted to pick him up and tell him how proud his father would be, but something in the back of his mind stopped him. In his mind, Urran envisioned Martin bursting through the doors of the Lodge, his smile shining brightly on his face as he picked up his son.

_Martin if you were ever going to surprise us, now would be the time_, Urran Voh thought to himself. Looking at the door, he secretly willed his vision to come true, but no matter how long he stared at the door, they did not move.

Realizing he wasn't going to be picked up, Matthias turned and looked at Rose. His little legs were shaking now from his effort, but he stood firm.

"Ma?" he said, holding out his paws to her and walking back in little strides.

Rose held out a paw to him and watched through her tears. When he made it back to her the onlookers cheered and Rose held him tight, kissing his little head and praising his efforts.

"Sad?" Matthias said, pointing to Rose's tears.

"Happy," Rose said shaking her head as Lily came in to join their embrace.

"Mine?" Matthias said, pushing away from them and pointing at Keldon.

"No, Matty," Rose said, her tears renewed. "That's Linden's father."

"Mine?" he continued as he pointed to where Lis and Ratherwood had come in with Brome.

"No Matty," Rose repeated.

Getting a puzzled look on his face he pointed to his heart. "Mine?"

Rose pulled her little son in and cried.

"Yes Matty," she whispered. "That's where your father is," pulling back she placed her own paw on her heart. "Where he always is."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That night Rose dreamed. She saw the red walls of the great stone abbey. She saw the sunlight reflecting through the high stained glass windows of the Great Hall. Then she saw Matthias, walking on his little legs, waddling across the array of colours on the warm sandstone, a large smile on his face and his arms outstretched to some beast. Looking down the hall, Rose saw Martin come through the great wooden doors and lower himself on to his knee and reach for his son. Once Matthias reached him, the warrior smiled and yelled his praises to the mouseling in a muffled voice, picking him up and spinning him around. The young mouse giggled and smiled at his father, laughing as Martin threw him up into the air and caught him. She felt herself smile. That should have been Matthias' first steps.

**Just a little scene to pull at your heart strings... yes, Martin and Matthias learnt to "walk" at the same time...**

**Side Note- so I've had a request for a Lily epic... any thoughts?**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58

Florgin looked out across the Abbey walls as the dawn broke over the red sandstone. Even in the early morning, the summer breeze was hot and heavy, promising another warm day. The birds chirped happily and all seemed at ease. Squinting, he could see a form moving slowly over the north wall, looking longingly out over the woods.

Smiling, Florgin trotted along the east wall towards the figure.

"Morning, Martin!" the fighter called, waving his paw. "Glad to see you up and about this morning."

Martin turned towards the voice and stood still, neither acknowledging Florgin with a wave or a greeting. Florgin sighed as he came up in front of the warrior.

He still had a commanding presence, but he was bowed slightly through the shoulders as if carrying a huge weight. His face was drawn and his eyes hollow, their old brightness gone and the blue of them faded into a dusty gray. He was thinner now; he wouldn't eat unless some beast made him. His sword hung ready at his side and his left paw rested on the pommel stone.

Looking down at it, Florgin saw the scars from where Martin had removed his wrist clasp the night of the harvest feast and sat for hours clawing at his wrist before Gonff had found him, bleeding and shaking in his chair, but not knowing why. It was then that they all started to fear for Martin's mind. Any weapons had been hidden or stowed away and Gonff and Columbine had moved into the gatehouse with Gonflet to keep an eye on the warrior. Now almost a year later, Martin was seemingly on the mend and was up about his regular duties. It had been the routine of the watches and patrols that had helped him come back.

"Whew, it's going to be a hot one!" Florgin continued, not put off by Martin's silence. "Are we training today?"

"No," Martin said solemnly, turning and beckoning Florgin to follow him. "It is too hot already this morning."

"Right. So you're going to join us for breakfast then?" Florgin pressed as they started down the stairs.

"'Course he is!" Gonff laughed at the bottom. "Just think of the surprised look on Bella's face when Martin actually makes it to breakfast in Cavern Hole!"

"I'm not hungry," Martin breathed, walking slowly towards the orchard. "I'll get something later maybe."

"No, you're coming with us, mate," Gonff said as he and Florgin trotted to catch up to Martin. "You know they won't give ya anything unless it's at meal time…"

"Ah, remember when Rose used to make us second breakfast after training," Florgin said nonchalantly and smiling at the memory, "Those were the days, eating, training, eating, drinking, eating again… And those blackberry scones! What I wouldn't give for one of those right about now!"

Martin stopped abruptly. Gonff and Florgin continued a few steps then looked back at the warrior. His eyes went all glassy and tears welled up in their lids. Biting his lip against the pain of the memory, Martin turned and strode off alone to the gate on the east wall, slipping out of it and disappearing into Mossflower Woods.

"You idiot!" Gonff said as he hit Florgin soundly across the back of the head. "You know you can't mention Rose's name!"

"It slipped!" Florgin said, rubbing his head. "Besides, it was a happy memory. I thought that he would have smiled at least…"

"Yes, a happy memory that he will never have again," Gonff countered. Sighing loudly he confided in the fighter, "I'm trying to get him to eat something Florgin. Columbine and I couldn't get him to eat yesterday and Skip said he didn't eat all day when he was Camp Willow the day before."

"I don't understand how he can go days without eating," Florgin sighed. "Why does he do that to himself? Does he honestly think he's not hungry?"

"I don't think he feels anything, Florgin," Gonff shrugged as the two made for the main building of the Abbey. "He's numb and unresponsive to anything. He is just drifting through life."

"It's like he's lost his will to live."

"Wouldn't you?" Gonff questioned as they ascended the great steps into the Abbey.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Did you find him?" Columbine asked from the steps as Gonff returned with Gonflet to the gatehouse late that afternoon.

"No, he's not back to the Abbey yet," Gonff said shaking his head. "If he's not back by nightfall, I'll go looking for him…"

"Gonff!" Bella yelled from the green outside the gatehouse, where she was standing with Lady Amber and Barklad. "We need your help. Florgin's too."

"Florgin is in the dormitories resting," Gonff put in. "What's the problem?"

"We found Martin," Amber stated. "We need your help to get him to come home."

"Why, what's gone on? Where did you find him?"

"It appears he ran into some Flitcheye," Barklad offered.

"He's not injured is he?" Columbine asked from the doorway.

"No…" Amber said guardedly. "Not that we can see."

"See?" Gonff pressed. "Can't you get near him?"

"Not when he's like that."

Bloodwrath.

Gonff sighed. Martin was caring less about controlling his curse. If he had a battle with Flitcheye, he would most certainly be seeing red mists, and if Amber and Barklad couldn't get near him, he obviously didn't care who else he killed.

"Right, let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Florgin and Gonff trotted quickly beside Amber and Barklad as they wound themselves east through the trees. The squirrels stopped abruptly and pointed out through the bushes.

Martin was in a clearing, a score of dead painted weasels around him. He was sitting on the body of a dead one, slowly grinding his sword into the earth, turning it up and muttering to himself.

"That's how he was when we left him," Amber whispered to Gonff and Florgin. "He's just muttering nonsense and when you get close to him, he just growls and bares his teeth at you."

"Right," Gonff said. "Florgin, I'm going to go talk to him first. If he attacks, well…"

"I can hear you Gonff!" Martin yelled from his position. "Why don't you come closer so that we don't have to yell?"

The mousethief took a deep breath and pushed his way through the scrubs.

"Ran into some Flitcheye, matey?" Gonff said, trying to be cheery. Sitting down opposite Martin and staring into his friend's red eyes.

"Just a few," Martin chuckled lowly, turning his sword again in the dirt. "They don't put up much of a fight."

"I can see that. Did you leave any alive?"

"I don't think so. They're too stupid to run away," Martin said, turning the sword again as he started muttering to himself. "Never is what never was. A bee with bluster's lost its buzz…"

"Ah, Martin?" Gonff said as his friend gave a wild laugh.

"A bee lost its buzz! Ha!" Martin whispered and turned his blade again in the dirt. "I am that is, my sword will wield for me…"

"Martin!" Gonff shouted. Martin stopped then and looked at his friend blankly. "Stop talking like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a crazy beast!" Gonff yelled at him. "Martin, check your mind."

"My mind is fine Gonff!" Martin snarled at him, pointing his sword at the thief. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"I know that, matey," Gonff said quietly. "But the others… Martin, please, let go of your anger. Let your bloodwrath go. That's what's going this to you, mate. You have to control it."

"I can't," Martin sighed, still looking at his friend with red eyes. "It's too strong. I just have to kill sometimes…"

"I know, Martin," Gonff whispered. "But no matter how many beasts you kill, it's not ever going to bring them back."

"And what do you know about it!" Martin growled, swinging his sword at his friend. Martin stood up to advance on Gonff. "You still have your wife and your son…"

"Martin, easy mate, I meant no harm by it."

"Gonff you never…"

But before he could finish, Florgin and Barklad jumped the warrior from behind and pulled his paws behind his back. Gonff quickly grabbed Martin's sword as the warrior struggled and snarled between his two holders.

"Let me go!" Martin roared.

"Get him back to Redwall," Amber ordered, eyeing Gonff sternly. "He's not safe to be left unattended anymore."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Between the four of them, they managed to get Martin back to Redwall quickly. Amber immediately went to discuss Martin's condition with Abbess Germaine and Bella while Florgin and Gonff dragged the warrior into the gatehouse before too many creatures saw him in such a state. Barklad just stood looking at the closed gatehouse door, listening to the skidding furniture and breaking glass as the two friends pulled Martin up to his chamber.

Once they got him in his room, the mice let the warrior go and Martin paced about the room, alternating holding his head and rubbing his chest. Gonff went forward and placed his sword on its hooks above the mantle.

"It's alright Florgin," Gonff said to him as they watched Martin slowly calm down. "I can handle him on my own now."

The fighter sighed and nodded his head. Turning to leave, he watched as Martin turned back to Gonff, blinking back tears and shaking his head at his friend before he closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Gonff," Martin sighed. "I don't know what came over me…"

"Bloodwrath, mate," Gonff said plainly. "Mixed up with a whole lot of sorrow."

Going to Martin's wardrobes, the mousethief pulled out a clean shirt and walked back to where Martin was standing by the bed.

"What's got into you today, matey?"

"It's been a year, Gonff," Martin murmured as his friend pulled off his bloody shirt and jerkin and threw a clean cream shirt over the warrior's head.

"What was that Martin?"

"It's been a year. Matthias would have been a year old today."

Gonff straightened up. So that is why Martin was so depressed today. Mentally he calculated the days. His friend was right. Today would have been his son's first birthday.

"Yes, you're right Martin," Gonff said softly, helping him into his bed and pulling the blankets up around his legs.

"Rose would have planned a feast," Martin smiled and sighed as he looked out the windows at the billowing trees. "It would have been a great celebration."

"That it would have been, matey," Gonff said, sitting on the bed, knowing in Martin's quiet way he needed to talk about this. "With games and the whole works. A Champion's son has to be recognized."

Martin smiled again at his friend's praise.

"I wonder if he would have been walking by now."

"Ha! Your son would have been running by now, matey," Gonff winked. "And most likely with you running behind him trying to get him out of trouble."

"Yes, with you in front of him egging him on!" Martin laughed. Gonff laughed too. It was the first time Martin had laughed. It felt good to hear him happy.

The laughter was short lived as Martin's face fell and he grabbed at his chest, tears pouring down his face.

"I want my son back, Gonff," he cried as he curled up into a ball in the blankets. "I want to watch my son grow. I want to watch him walk for the first time. I want to hear him talk. I want to see him run and hear him laugh."

"I know, matey," Gonff soothed.

"I want my little Lily back. I miss her so much. I want to see her run to me like she used to when I was away. I want to see her drawings and praise her for all her hard work. I miss my little maid."

"We all miss her, Martin,"

"I want my wife back, Gonff. I want Rose back. I miss her eyes, her smile, and her voice. I want to hold her and kiss her. I want to look into her eyes and tell her that I love her, that I would do anything for her."

"I know," Gonff said again, not knowing what else to say.

"I want my family back, Gonff," Martin whispered, his tears too strong for his full voice. "On today of all days, I want my family around me. I want to see Matthias celebrate his first birthday with Lily dancing happily beside and Rose heavy with our next child. We wanted a large family, you know."

"I think Rose mentioned something to Columbine to that effect," Gonff said quietly, rubbing Martin's back against his tears.

"But I can't have that. All my family is dead," Martin said his tears slowing as bitter reality was settling in. "I have no family Gonff. My mother, my father, my grandmother, they are all dead. Rose, Matthias, Lily; they are all dead to me, too. I am all alone."

"You have us, matey," Gonff said quietly. "Me, Columbine, Gonflet- all of us at Redwall. We are your family."

Martin just cried against his pillow and shook under the blankets in his grief. Gonff stayed with him until he cried himself to sleep before he let himself out and descended the stairs into the main room. A small gathering had accumulated around the tables and lounges. Gonff looked quickly at Columbine's face and from the fire in her eyes he could tell it wasn't a pleasant gathering.

"What's going on?" Gonff said slowly, looking at the crowd around him.

"How is Martin?" Bella asked the mousethief pointedly. "Is his mind back?"

"Er, yes, Bella," Gonff said looking across at Skipper who stood by the fire with his arms crossed. "He's fine now, just resting. What's going on here?"

"Bella and Amber want the Abbess to take Martin's sword away," Florgin said angrily from where he was drinking a mug of ale at the table.

"It's not like that Florgin," Amber said sternly. "He's becoming a danger, and not just to others, to himself!"

"All he did was save you a score of arrows by killing that rabble," Florgin shot back quickly.

"He's not in his right mind half the time Florgin, that's the problem," Bella said quietly. "The simplest things set him off. What if he is around some innocent creature when his mind goes? What then?"

"Martin would never hurt an innocent creature!" Columbine yelled.

"That's right, Bella," Skipper said gruffly. "You have forgotten how much that warrior has given us."

"I remember it all Skipper," Bella said calmly. "That's why I ask the Abbess to please see reason and remove him from his position. He can respectfully retire. Maybe then his soul can find peace."

"You can't take his sword, Germaine," Gonff pleaded with the frail old mouse seated next to the fire. "It's all he has left."

"Abbess you should have heard him muttering," Amber piped up. "He didn't make any sense. And the laughter. I've never heard a sound like that come out of a beast. Don't look at me like that Gonff- I know you heard it too."

"Martin has lost a great deal," the old mouse said, staring into the fire. "But this is also a large decision. One that I am sure he would like to have his say in."

"He is not safe to carry arms any longer, Germaine," Bella pressed. "His bloodwrath is too strong and he is too weak mentally to control it."

"Your mind has nothing to do with controlling it!" Florgin yelled at the badger. "He always said it was his heart that controlled it."

"And his heart is broken Florgin," Amber countered. "Loyalty to your leader is amiable, but you have to start seeing reason…"

"Will all of you just stop?" Gonff yelled out in frustration. All the arguing ceased as they looked at the mousethief. "Have any of you stopped to think about what day this is? Stop and think about what you were doing a year ago today. Because I can count every single beast in this room, with the exception of Florgin, still has the ones today that they loved a year ago. But that brave mouse lying on a tear soaked pillow upstairs lost the love of his life, his only child and his adopted daughter!"

Going to Columbine, he pulled her close as she cried into his shoulder. He knew she missed Rose greatly. He wanted to yell at Amber and Bella and tell them the daily struggle Martin had not knowing if they ever made it to their safe heaven alive. He wanted to ask them if they had ever held their first born in their paws for the briefest second to only have it snatched away from them. He wanted to tell them how he had to hold his best friend back as Ratherwood and Lis carried Lily, Rose and Matthias away from Martin forever. He wanted them to feel Martin's pain. He knew he couldn't. He had to keep the secret. Skipper and Germaine were keeping the secret as was Columbine. He sighed. Florgin didn't know the secret, yet he was still on Martin's side, which meant the fighters were still loyal to Martin despite his bouts of mental illness.

"I didn't realize what day it was Gonff," Bella said softly. "I guess he had reason to be upset today."

The mousethief just snorted and looked at Skipper. The otter chieftain was still looking hard at Lady Amber.

"Well, Amber," he started. "You still gonna blame me mate Martin?"

"It's been a year," the squirrelqueen started. "Shouldn't he be healed by now?"

"Let's kill Barklad and see how long it takes you," Florgin said dangerously from his place at the table.

"Are you threatening me mouse?" Amber growled and the main room broke out into a yelling match between all of them.

"Enough!" a loud voice bellowed from the stairs. They all ceased to see Martin standing at the top of the staircase clad in a light shirt and a green robe thrown casually over himself. Coming down the stairs he gave every beast a hard look before going to the Abbess where she was still seated on the chair. Kneeling before her, he looked at her with red rimmed eyes.

"What is this about Germaine?"

"Which argument Martin? There have been so many."

"What is at the root of it, Mother Abbess?"

"You, warrior."

Martin nodded and got to his footpaws. "I'll leave."

"You are not leaving your home Martin!" Columbine cried in Gonff's arms. "Every beast, please just stop."

"Columbine is right Martin, you aren't going to leave here," Germaine said calmly. "You can't leave Redwall."

"I can travel south," Martin shrugged. "With any luck I'll be over faced and killed."

"Alright, now that is enough," Gonff said sternly. "Stop talking like that Martin."

"Martin, we aren't asking you to leave or to die," Bella said quietly. "We ask that you give up your sword for the safety of the others here at Redwall."

Martin turned to her and eyed her sternly.

"You aren't always in your right mind, Martin," Bella pressed. "We have to think about the others here and their safety."

"So that is why you're here my old friend?" Martin asked the Abbess. "Are you here to ask for my sword?"

Abbess Germaine wiggled to the edge of the chair and smiled as Martin helped her to her footpaws. Looking at his eyes she saw the same kind mouse that she had always known; brave and always thinking of others. His unwavering loyalty to Redwall and its inhabitants still shone strongly in his eyes as he stood solidly awaiting her decision. "No, Martin. I will not ask for your sword. You are a warrior and no beast should ever take the sword of one such as you. But you know the concerns of the others now. It will be your decision whether or not you hang up your sword. I will take what is freely given, but I will not take it unwillingly. Think on it tonight and tell us tomorrow."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Matthias! Come back here!" Rose yelled as she ran down the hill towards the waterfall pool after her son. "Oh, don't you dare go in that water!"

"Catch me, Mama!" The little mouse laughed as he ran faster towards the water. Ahead of him two young otters only a year his senior stood at the edge waiting for the mouse. Reaching the edge of the pool, Matthias made a great leap in the air and landed with a large splash in the water. The two otters laughed and jumped in as well, relishing the coolness of the pool on such a hot day.

"Matthias!" Rose gasped as she reached the edge. "Get out of there this instant! Marty, Tulla, you too!"

"Come and swim, Mama!" Matthias said bobbing up and watching his mother's worried face. "Come swim!"

"Oh, Matthias!" Rose said exasperated as she sat on the edge of the pool watching him with his friends. He was only a year old, but already Matthias could run and swim with ease. He had always developed far ahead of his age. Something Rose had always credited to Martin.

"Marty! Tulla! Out of that water right now!" Tullgrew's rough voice sounded as she rounded the bend. "Your father needs you two at home. Really you two, listen to Rose!"

The two otter twins laughed and swam to the shore to obey their mother. Getting a swift whack on the bottom they laughed and ran home to their cottage. Tullgrew sat down beside Rose as she watched Matthias swim in the cool water. She smiled as she watched the young mouse practice a breaststroke from one end of the pond to the next, silently racing with himself.

"Is he always practicing?" She chuckled at Rose.

"Always," Rose sighed, thinking of how Martin swam up to her one night in a cool pond similar to that one.

"A year old today," Tullgrew smiled. "A big day."

"Yes," Rose said quietly. A year ago today she was held in Martin's arms for the last time. He kissed her for the last time. He said that he loved her for the last time. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rose," Tullgrew said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," she said softly, clearing her throat. "It is a big day."

"Does he even know?" Tullgrew laughed as Matthias continued to happily swim around the pond, this time doing spurts under the water. "He doesn't seem to care. My pups were wild on their birthday."

"Oh, he knows," Rose laughed. "Lily and I have been telling him all week, but he doesn't seem to be flustered by it. He doesn't like being the center of attention."

"Sounds like some other beast I know," Tullgrew winked at Rose. "Well, we'll be over to the stream cottage then before supper so they can play. Keyla caught some nice river shrimp this morning. I'll make a nice bake with them and some trout." Getting up to leave, Tullgrew looked down at Rose. "You're sure you don't want to have a feast at the Lodge for him? Every beast would willingly pitch in and help get it ready?"

"Thank-you Tullgrew, but no. I simple supper in our cottage is fine. Just a few good friends are all we need to celebrate."

"But he's the son of…"

"He's the son of me, Tullgrew," Rose said plainly. "I was once a chieftain's daughter, but my father has passed. Now I am only the sister to a chieftain. A sister with two young ones and no husband…"

"Rose, no one thinks that way," Tullgrew said, but stopped and corrected herself. "The ones who matter don't think that way."

"Exactly, Tullgrew. That's why it is just a simple celebration in our cottage," Blinking back tears, Rose looked up at the otterwife and said, "Maybe then we can get through a meal without some creature calling him a son of no beast."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't want to wear that," Matthias grumped as Rose handed him a richly embroidered blue tunic. "It's too fancy. Why can't I just wear my plain jerkin?"

"Because it's your birthday Matthias," Rose laughed, pulling it over his head. "One day a year you have to wear something nice, just for me?"

"Okay, Mama," he relinquished and slipped his small paws through the arm holes.

"You look very handsome, Matty," Rose smiled at him as she adjusted the cord around his little waist to hold the outfit together.

"Mama…" Matthias groaned and rolled his eyes, blushing slightly at her praise. Looking up at Rose as she smiled down at him he looked down at his footpaws and mumbled under his breath.

"You look very beautiful too, Mama."

Rose bent down and kissed him lightly on the top of his head. She didn't know why, but he would always say she was beautiful at the oddest times. She didn't know where it started or how it came about, but every so often he would come out with the comment. It warmed Rose inside to think that he always seemed to say it when she most desperately wanted to hear it.

"Matty, come see what Gramama Aryah has!" Lily said excitedly for the doorway. Matthias looked up at Rose and once she gave him a nod, he sped out of his little chamber and ran with his sister to the main room of the cottage.

Rose sighed and walked out into the hall, glancing in Lily's room. She clucked when she saw the bed quilts twisted and the pillows flattened. Walking into the little room she adjusted the quilt on her Lily's bed and fluffed the pillow. There was a soft thud from something that landed on the floor at her footpaws. Looking down, Rose noticed a small leather folio had fallen out from behind the pillow. Picking it up, recognized the soft leather and little lily burned into the cover. It was Martin's folio for Lily. Rose had given it to her once they were safely in Noonvale as Martin had asked her to. She had almost forgotten about it. She had not seen it since she gave it to the little maid.

Hearing Lily and Matthias' happy laughter at Aryah's arrival, Rose carefully untied the strings of the volume and opened the cover to reveal numerous charcoal sketches. The first was a picture of Rose and Matthias, sitting under the willow tree. Rose was bent over the small mouseling and seemingly tickling his belly.

The next pages were drawings of their cottage, of Brome holding Matthias, Lily playing with her brother by the fire, Matthias walking for the first time, Urran Voh, Aryah, Ratherwood, Lis…

Rose turned the pages faster as she looked at them, her breath tightening and tears swelling in her eyes. Each page was of something in their lives since coming to Noonvale and each one had a small inscription at the bottom. Rose tried to focus on the writing. Badgerpaw. The script Martin used to help Lily translate for her lessons. Rose turned to the next page and saw the beginnings of a sketch of her family. Rose, Lily and Matthias were sitting by the stream outside their cottage. But what caught her eyes were not hard charcoal lines, but rather the light wispy markings beside Rose. Looking at it closely Rose gasped as she saw a phantom drawing of Martin, sitting tall beside her, his head turned and seemingly kissing her headfur like he had done so many times. Lily had drawn a family picture. Rose smiled through her tears.

"It's for Daddy," a little voice came from the doorway.

Rose started and looked to see Lily standing watching her.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Rose sniffed. "What was that?"

"The folio," Lily said walking forward. "It's for Daddy.

"I wanted him to see everything," Lily continued, walking over to Rose and taking the book. "I wanted him know he was there for all of it."

"I saw him in the last drawing Lily," Rose said softly. "That was very nice of you to put him in there."

"He's in all of them," Lily said, turning to the page of Matthias walking. "See there he is at the window."

Rose looked closer at the drawing and smiled to see Martin's smiling face peering into Council Lodge, cleverly disguised by the swirls in the glass.

"And here in the trees, and in the water," Lily continued, flipping the pages and showing Rose. "I wanted him to know he was always with us."

"Oh Lily, it's wonderful," Rose smiled and pulled Lily to her in a tight embrace.

"Mama?" Lily said quietly, crying her own tears now. "Will I ever be able to give it to him?"

"Oh, Lily!" Rose cried hard. "No, Lily. No sweetheart."

"But I want to Mama," Lily said quietly. "I worked so hard on it. I want my Daddy to be proud of me…"

"He is proud of you Lily," Rose said, going to her knees in front of the little maid and looking her in the eye. "Your Daddy is very proud of you. He is always here, just like you said."

"But I want to see him Mama," Lily whispered. "I want him to hug me again. I miss him."

"I miss him too, Lily," Rose sighed. "But we have to be strong. We have to be brave."

Lily pulled away from Rose and nodded slowly. Walking back to the head of her bed, she carefully tucked the folio back under her pillow.

"I will give it to him one day," she said softly. "One day, my Daddy will have his family back."

"Lily…" Rose started and tried to reach for her little maid.

"No Mama," Lily said shaking her head. "One day Daddy will see us again. He loved us too much. We love him too much. They can't keep us apart forever. You can't be sad forever. He loved you too much. Daddy never wanted you to be sad. He only every wanted you to be happy…"

"Lily, please…"

"Come on, Mama," Lily said quietly hugging Rose tightly around her waist. "Let's go be a family and pretend Daddy is here for Matthias' birthday."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a simple celebration. Besides Rose, Lily and Matthias, Aryah, Brome with his newly wed wife Kastern, Ratherwood and Lis, Keyla, Tullgrew with their two pups Marty and Tulla, and of course Grumm and Pallum. Pallum only stay a short while, needing to get back home to his new wife Lania and their new babe.

The young ones played happily as the others conversed happily amongst themselves. Even Rose had felt the need to dress in one of her old gowns and at Lily's insistence, had pinned up her headfur into a curling twist. Aryah had nodded approvingly at her daughter. It had taken a year, but Rose seemed to be moving forward with her life.

Reluctantly, Matthias sat in front of the small hearth and opened his presents slowly with mixed emotions. He hated being the center of attention, but living the simple life they did, he had never gotten a real gift before.

"Here Matty," Rose said gently as she gave the young mouse a little woven bag. "This is from Lily and I."

Matthias jiggled the bag and felt something heavy in it. Excitedly, he looked up at his mother and smiled. "It's heavy."

"Open it up," Rose encouraged him.

Matthias opened the ties to the bag and reached inside to reveal a small canvas sling and a pouch of river pebbles. The young mouse laughed and jumped up, giving his sister a hug and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Thank-you, Mama, thank-you Lil!" he smiled. "Uncle Brome do you see? Now I can practice with the others! Lis, Ratherwood, look! Look what Mama and Lily got me!"

"Look at the stones Matty," Lily said, sitting beside her brother and opening the little pouch. "Mama and I collected them for you. We each put a special one in here for you. This one is mine," she said pulling out a smooth flat stone in a dark gray colour. "It's from the ocean. It's always cold."

"Wow. Thank-you Lil," Matty said, holding the stone in his paw. "What's an ocean?"

"A big, big pool of water," Lily said, her voice cracked as she remembered her day at the beach. "It's very dangerous so you have to go with some beast really brave…"

"I'm really brave," Matthias said proudly. "Maybe one day I can take you there."

Lily just nodded and blinked back her own tears watching her brother rifle through the pouch.

"Wow, look at this one!" Matthias said holding up a red sandstone pebble. "Mama is this one from you?"

"Yes," Rose smiled at him, kneeling in front of him. "It's a very special stone. If you feel it, it's always warm."

"Thank-you Mama!" Matthias said happily, continuing to look in the pouch. "Wow, Lil, look at this stone!"

Matthias held a beautiful white stone in his little paw. Turning it over, Matthias looked at the crisp blue and green veining weaving through it. It was shiny and smooth.

"Where did you find this one, Mama?" Matthias asked quietly.

"That is a very special stone, Matthias," Rose said softly, sitting beside him on the floor. "It's for luck, wherever your travels take you. Keep it with you always and wherever you are, you will always feel love."

Matthias nodded and put the stone in his tunic to keep it safe. Getting a mischievous smile on his face, the young mouse stood up and tried to fix the pouch to his waist cord. Try as he might, the pouch kept sliding forward into his middle.

"This might help, Matty," Ratherwood smiled as he handed the young mouse a small parcel wrapped in a piece of simple fabric. Untying the string, Matthias pulled out a supple black leather belt with a simple silver buckle. Holding it up, he smiled at the two old fighters.

"This is for me? Wow…"

"Well it will be a bit big for a little while," Lis said as he took the belt and held it so Matthias could undo his waist cord. Helping the young mouse put it around his waist Lis had to wind it around twice before he could get it to buckle.

"I guess you have some growing to do!" Ratherwood laughed as Matthias wiggled about in it.

"What's wrong, Matty?" Lily giggled at her younger brother's dance.

"It's too high," he laughed as he pushed it down onto his hip. Lis nodded at Rose as they watched Matthias reach across as if reaching for a sword, to make sure his belt was in the right position. "There, that's better."

Picking up his pouch he settled it on his left side and it attached easily to the belt.

"Look at me!" Matthias said proudly as he stood by the fire with his pouch of pebbles attached to his new belt and the sling casually tossed over his shoulder. Settling his left paw on the pouch, he tossed a courageous pose for the group. "What do you think Mother? Do I look like a brave fighter?"

"Yes, Matty," Rose choked out through her tears as she remembered how Martin always stood with his left paw resting on his sword hilt. "You look like the bravest warrior that ever was."

Marty and Tulla laughed and slapped their tails on the floor of the cottage and Matthias fell down laughing with them as they started playing with his new gifts. Rose sniffed as Matthias looked up at her and gave her a large smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose walked quietly to her room after she banked up the fire. The cottage was quiet in the stillness of the night. Lily had already awoke from her nightmares screaming as was her routine ever since they returned to Noonvale. She cried into Rose's shoulder as she rocked the little maid. She would never tell her of her dreams. She knew she couldn't talk of Martin and by Lily's silence, Rose guessed they involved her deeply missed Daddy.

Setting the candle on the small nesting table beside the bed, Rose looked around at her room. It was small, but it was only for her. The small bed centered the room with a small window behind it. A low wooden chair sat in the corner by a tall wardrobe and a chest stood at the end of the bed, ending the furnishings to the room. It wasn't very grand. Not like the gatehouse she had at Redwall. Lying in the bed she tried to imagine the downy softness of Martin's large bed and the plush pillows with its thick warm blankets. She could almost imagine the feel of them if she closed her eyes. She smiled as Martin's face came into her vision, staring down at her and smiling; kissing her lightly on the lips and playfully rolling away. Rose giggled and rolled over to paw at the emptiness beside her. Opening her eyes, she saw a blank spot beside her where he should have been.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she pushed the small pillow to her face to stifle her sobs. She missed him so much. Today of all days she wished he had of been here. Their son turned a year old.

Rolling over onto her back she felt her stomach. She had quickly returned to shape on their hard trek up to Noonvale, retaining her slender build despite Matthias being a large babe. But there was emptiness in her; she wanted more children. She and Martin had wanted more children. Whenever she saw a new babe, she ached for the feel of another life to grow inside her and to hold another mouseling in her arms.

Angrily she hit the pillow and begun to cry hard again as the realization came to her that she would never have that feeling again. She and Martin would never have that joy. Pain ripped through her heart at the memory of Martin's face as he held his first son, as he held Matthias. He had never looked so proud and she had never felt happier than to give him his son. It was a feeling she would always remember. She continued to sob as she thought about all their unborn babes. At the joys of making them. She craved Martin's touch, his kiss, his strength when they were together. Never again would she feel his breath on her neck as he nuzzled her when he wanted her, or hear the huskiness of his voice when his need for her was great. She would never again touch the heat of his body or marvel at his strength, or see the red mists in his eyes as he took her with all his heart and desire.

She cried for all the things that could have been but never were. Wordlessly she mouthed his name as she cried, silently begging for him to come back to her and heal her breaking heart.

Matthias stood outside the door and listened to his mother cry. She cried every night, but he didn't know why. Silently he sat by the fire as he always did, waiting for her to fall asleep. When he knew she had stopped crying he would go back to bed, when he knew she was alright.

The young mouse looked into the fire and rolled the small red stone over in his paws. He tried to imagine what it would be like if his father were home. Matthias pictured him to be tall and strong since his mother had said he was a great fighter. He knew from stories that some fighters had spears and great battle axes, but he always pictured his father with a sword and a shield. Sometimes he would wear armor, but only when the battle was really heavy. But he always wore a cloak. All gallant fighters wore cloaks so it could billow out behind them when they won a great victory. Looking at the stone, he smiled. Red. That would be the colour his father would wear. Bright and proud and unafraid of who saw him. His father would be like the stone. Solid, strong and unwavering against force.

"Matty, what are you still doing up?" Lily whispered as she came out of her room.

"Mama's crying again," he whispered back as Lily sat down beside him. Her eyes became teary when she looked at the stone, remembering the great stone Abbey it came from and the brave mouse it represented.

"Do you like your present, Matty?" Lily said quietly as they could hear Rose in the background.

"Yes," Matthias replied. "It means something, doesn't it, Lil?"

"Yes, Matty," she replied.

"I like it," he said strongly. "I wish we lived somewhere where our cottage could be this colour!"

"I do too," Lily crooked and hugged her brother tightly, crying quietly. "More than anything in the world."

"Do you think there is such a place?" Matthias asked.

"Oh yes, I think so," Lily said. "I think there is a large castle built with the same stones."

"A castle!" Matthias said excitedly. "With a drawbridge?"

"No, just a large gate," Lily said.

"Will you tell me a story, Lil?" Matthias pleaded, crawling into Lily's lap. "Will you tell me a story of the big red castle?"

"Well, once upon a time, in a magical land far away, there was a big red castle. Now the castle was ruled by a wise old queen, but protected by a handsome young prince from a land by the ocean. He had fought many wars to save the creatures of the magical land with his enchanted sword. One day he married a beautiful princess from a great kingdom.

"But then a cloud came over the land and all was dark and grim and the beautiful princess was lost in the darkness. She was placed in a tall tower by an evil king. She cried over her lost love, until one day he rescued her from the tower, sweeping her off her footpaws and carrying her back to the great red castle where they lived happily ever after."

"That sounds like a wonderful place Lil," Matthias whispered as he closed his eyes. "Maybe one day we can go there. Maybe one day our father will come home and take us to see the big red castle. Wouldn't that be something, Lily?"

"Yes, Matty, it would," Lily whispered into her brother's ear as she started to hum Martin's lullaby.

**A bit of a long one there... only two chapters left to go... I promise the next two chapters are worth the dragging on a bit here (scary thing is I took out about 25k words to make this chapter work...)**


	60. Chapter 60

**We are soooo close to the end now! There is this chapter, chapter 60 and the Epilogue and then... FINIS. I hope you have all been enjoying it so far!**

Chapter 59 

The next morning dawned brightly across Mossflower. Martin had hardly slept all night. He just paced back and forth across the floorboards, from one corner to the next, like he was pacing off a dungeon cell. Gonff had been up a couple times through the night to check on him.

_"__Heard ya below, matey," Gonff chuckled as he came quietly through the door. "Are you alright? Wounds aren't hurting again, are they?"_

_ "__No, Gonff, I'm fine," Martin replied. "Go back to sleep."_

_ "__Sorry, mate, you know I'm a light sleeper," the mousethief chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. "I think I'll stay up with you a while."_

_Martin laughed at his friend and took up the other chair, stretching his legs towards the fire. Both mice sat in relative silence, not needing words between them to say their meanings._

_ "__Are you going to do it, Martin?" Gonff said quietly. "Are you going to hang up your sword?"_

_ "__I don't know, Gonff," Martin breathed. "I never thought I would… well, I did, but not under these terms."_

_ "__What do you mean?" Gonff questioned. "You were going to?"_

_ "__Yes," Martin breathed. "I promised Rose…"_

_ "__When?"_

_ "__On our way home from Noonvale," Martin confessed, turning his paw over and looking at the small scar on his palm. "I swore to her when we had a family I would hang up my sword so she wouldn't have to worry about me in battle."_

_Gonff was silent as he watched Martin pawing at his scar. To the mousethief's surprise Martin was smiling._

_ "__I was just going to be a simple mouse," Martin mused to his friend. "No heroics or gallantry. Just a devoted husband and loving father."_

_ "__You are a devoted husband and loving father Martin," Gonff whispered. "Can't you see that, matey?"_

_Martin scowled at him in the firelight._

_ "__No."_

_ "__Martin," Gonff breathed. "You are. It's time you started seeing that._

_ "__Matey, this is just as hard for us as it is you," Gonff continued. "You have lost a great deal and we are trying to help you through this, but we can't help a beast that doesn't want to be helped!"_

_Martin sighed and looked into the fire._

_ "__I know you have your wits," Gonff said waging a paw at him. "I know you're a fine minded beast. I also know that when the pain gets to great you let your bloodwrath get ahold of you so it will kill the pain. I know that's what you do. The problem is your bloodwrath makes you kill something for its use. I guess it works while we have Flitcheye still hanging around, but what happens when they're all gone, matey?"_

_Martin groaned and put his face in his paws._

_ "__You have to control it again, Martin," Gonff sighed. "If you want to hang up your sword, then fine, I support you, matey. But do it as a warrior retiring from a life of battle. Don't do it as a beast who just can't control his sorrow."_

_ "__I can control it, Gonff," Martin sighed. "But like you said, it kills the pain."_

_ "__So find out what causes the pain and take that away then," Gonff sighed, getting to his footpaws. "Become our Abbey Warrior and Mossflower's Champion again. Be the beast you were meant to be."_

_Martin just stared into the fire, rubbing his chest._

_ "__Take away the cause that makes the pain," Martin whispered to himself._

_ "__Aye, matey," Gonff said with a wink. "I'm off to bed. They'll all be here bright and early for your decision. Best get some shut eye."_

Martin stared at the trees blowing lightly in the spring breeze, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He was strong. He could do this.

They all filtered into his chamber shortly after dawn; Abbess Germaine, Skipper, Bella, Amber, Gonff and Florgin. Seeing them all come in, Martin propped himself up on the pillows. Smiling at them kindly, he looked to each of them as he always had; the same kind-hearted, fearless warrior with a ready smile.

"I know I haven't been easy on you," Martin started when they all were settled about the room. "I know I've been a burden. I haven't meant to be. I'm just not myself.

"It's been a year since I lost them. All of them. Every morning I wake up and it feels like my heart is bleeding. There is a constant pain that won't stop. I don't know how to heal this hurt."

Martin turned his attention at Gonff and nodded.

"I use my bloodwrath as a way to kill the pain," he confessed. "It's a defensive habit I've slipped into, but I can control it. I can make it stop."

"Then control it Martin and you can get on with your life," Bella said crossly.

"Bella, you of all beasts should know the pain I'm in."

"Yes and like you I had to heal too," the badger sighed. "But I healed. You must choose to heal too, Martin."

"I'm not sure how," Martin sighed, getting out of bed and walking to the windows overlooking the trees. "But I know the cause of the pain. I also know what we can do to take that cause away."

"Maybe it would help if you talked about them," Amber offered earnestly. "You never mention them Martin and every time you hear their names, you disappear and we find you not in your right mind. We are your friends, Martin. We want to help."

"I know Amber," Martin nodded. "But I can't bear to hear their names. Every memory I have of them hurts; every happy memory is like a cut to the ribs, every sad memory a sword thrust. I hear their names and I just want to die."

Looking at Gonff, Martin drew a deep sigh and said quietly, almost solely to his friend. "Their memories are the cause."

"What can we do Warrior?" Abbess Germaine voiced from where she had seated herself on a chair by the fire. "What would you have us do?"

"Make it so it never happened," Martin sighed. "Erase them from memory. Forget that you even knew them. Burn the records and never, ever mention their names again."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He can't do that!" Columbine said angrily as she slammed a pot down on a table in the great kitchens of Redwall. "He can't just erase them from every beasts' memory Gonff."

"He can and he is," Gonff said, dodging a ladle she whipped at him. "The Abbess has agreed, as has every beast…"

"I haven't agreed to it!" She said angrily, wheeling at her husband. "I won't willingly forget the name of my best friend!"

"Does that mean I have to forget Lily, Dad?" Gonflet asked from his stool at the table where he was helping Columbine chop vegetables. "I don't want to forget my friend Dad."

"Yes, son, we must," Gonff said softly.

"She was one of my best friends," the young mouse said quietly. "I know she ran off or died, but I can't say her name, not ever?"

"No, Gonflet," Gonff said more sternly. He watched as his son nodded and slinked sadly off the stool, leaving his parents alone in the kitchen.

"And you support this?" Columbine yelled at Gonff, her tears streaming down her face. "Burning all the records and rewriting them? Picking the embroidery out of the tapestry? Silencing every beast and pretending that it all never happened?"

"If it helps return Martin to his right mind, then yes!" Gonff yelled back at her. "I have to help my best friend Columbine. He's dying without them…"

"And what of my best friend, Gonff?" Columbine shot angrily at him. "How do you think Rose would feel to know what he is doing? How much would it break Lily's little heart…"

"Columbine," Gonff said softly as he tried to hold her to him. "Columbine, they will never know."

And with that statement Columbine let out a mournful cry, clinging to Gonff and crying as the bitter reality that her friend was never going to return hammered home.

"Martin can't do this, Gonff," she sobbed into his shoulder. "He can't force me to forget them."

"You tell him that then," Gonff sighed, letting her go.

"Where is he?"

"In the gatehouse."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She opened the door and walked in. Tears blurred her vision as she crossed the stone floor and climbed the steps. Passing the open chamber doors, she saw that he had already started piling the furniture into corners. Lily's little bed was stripped of its bedding, her little dolls gone. Further down the hall the little nursery that Rose had spent hours organizing was completely empty. Where had he put everything?

She didn't knock when she came to his chamber, she was too mad for manners. Pushing her way in, she saw him in front of the large hearth with a pawful of papers, looking at each one carefully and then tossing them on the fire. He looked up at her as she approached him.

"Why Martin?" Columbine asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I can't take it anymore Columbine," he said softly. "It hurts too much remembering them…"

Columbine looked down at the piece of parchment he held in his paw. It was a simple script with large letters written on it. It was Lily's, one of her practice pages.

"Martin, you can't burn that!" She cried, trying to rip the page out of the warrior's paw. "That's Lily's! She wrote that for you! Martin you can't destroy that!"

"I don't know who you're talking about Columbine," Martin said as he threw the paper on the blaze. "I don't know a Lily."

"She was your daughter, you horrible creature!" Columbine yelled at him as she dropped to her knees in front of him. "You adopted her in Noonvale! She loved you! You loved her. She used to wait on the ramparts for you to come home every time you were away. She used to sit at your footpaws by the hearth and play dolls. You aren't going to forget her Martin- I won't let you forget them!"

Martin grimaced and threw three more pages on the blaze. The next one was the map she drew of their journey from Noonvale to Redwall, the map of _The Defenders of Mossflower_.

"Martin, if you burn that, you have no heart," Columbine said angrily at him. "Please stop and listen to reason…"

"Columbine, I have no heart anymore," Martin said plainly, taking a large shuddering breath and throwing the map on the flames.

"Martin, she worked so hard on that…" Columbine sobbed, her tears renewed. "Don't you remember when they got in trouble? Don't you remember helping her fill out the names of the places?"

"Columbine stop it," he said, holding his heart against the pain of the memory. "Let me do this Columbine. Stop making this so hard…"

"Where is the cradle Martin?" Columbine questioned standing and facing the warrior bravely. "Where are all of Matthias' things? Where are the toys and the blankets? Where are your son's robes Rose sewed so perfectly? She spent hours on them. What did you do with them?"

Martin just looked into the fire and sighed.

"You burned it all?" Columbine breathed. Looking down at the floor she saw splinters of wood. It was then that she noticed Martin's sword thrown careless on the bed and the sweat on his brow. He had hacked everything to pieces.

"Columbine leave me alone!" He roared at her. "Do you think this is easy for me?"

"Martin, it doesn't have to be this way. You can't forget Rose and Lily and Matthias just by burning…"

"Don't say those names!" Martin yelled at her. "Never say those names again, Columbine. Those names are never to be said within Abbey walls again!"

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" Columbine said challenging him. "Lily, Lily, Lily! Matthias, Matthias, Matthias!"

"What is all the shouting about?" Gonff said as he ran through the door. "Columbine what is going on?"

"He's burning everything, Gonff!" Columbine cried, throwing herself into the mousethief's arms. "He burned all of Lily's drawings, Matthias' cradle…"

"Shhh Columbine," Gonff soothed, looking at Martin's tortured face. Seeing something sparkle out of the corner of his eye, Gonff looked down at the hearth where a dark black yellow liquid was running out of the fire and onto the floorboards.

"Ah, it finally melted," Martin sighed looking down at the trail of hot liquid.

"What melted, Martin?" Gonff asked as Columbine lifted her face from his shoulder to see what they were talking about.

"My wrist clasp," Martin said in a painful stutter.

"You _melted_ your clasp, matey?" Gonff said in utter disbelief. "That was for you and… you had those made at Salamandanstron..." Gonff shook his head angrily. "Martin, that clasp was your marriage, matey…"

"I'm not, nor ever was married, Gonff," Martin breathed, reiterating the lie in his mind. "You're mistaken, that was a different mouse."

"That was you!" Gonff yelled. "I stood here in this very room and dressed you for the wedding myself! I helped Columbine get this room ready for you two on your wedding night. I _saw_ you married with my own eyes, matey!"

"Sorry, Gonff, that was a different mouse."

"Hellsgates, Martin!" Gonff yelled at him. "And I suppose it wasn't you either that had a son?

"No," Martin said coolly.

"Really? It wasn't you, because I saw him. I saw your _son_. I sat downstairs with your _brother-in-law _ while you were up here with your labouring _wife_ bringing that _son_ into the world. You sat on that bed holding him when I came in. You showed him to me. He looked identical to you, but he had Rose's eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes that could bring even you out of the thickest bloodwrath. Your son had those eyes. Don't you remember him? Matthias? Your son- Matthias!"

Martin held his chest again at the pain. Coughing and gasping for air, he bent over the chair and sucked in long winds of air. He couldn't feel anything except the pain in his heart.

"Stop Gonff, please stop," Martin pleaded between gasps of air.

"Martin…" Gonff started, and then noticed Martin wasn't catching his breath. He jumped forward as Martin went down on one knee, holding his chest painfully. Gonff tried to pull the warrior to his footpaws, but Martin stumbled and crashed to the floor, pulling at his arm.

"Martin!" Gonff yelled at his friend. "Columbine go get help!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Germaine how is he?" Gonff asked anxiously as he stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the Abbess to descend slowly. Sister Cecily helped the old mouse to the bottom and then quickly left the gatehouse, tears in her eyes.

"He is sleeping now," the Abbess said quietly. "He needs rest."

"What happened to him?" Columbine asked from where she was seated with Bella and Florgin. "One minute he was… well, fine and the next he couldn't breathe."

"I think we all need to remember that Martin is not the same mouse he was," the Abbess said slowly. "When he was a young mouse, when we all first met him, Martin was strong. He's fought many battles since then and spent many seasons on hard quests more than one time. Eventually, your body starts to give out. Martin's is doing the same. Circumstances being what they are, it's his heart that is starting to give out. He says he felt like his heart stopped. I believe it likely did. With all the worry and heart ache, it was bound to break at some point."

"What can we do for him?" Florgin asked.

"Be his friends," Germaine said gently. "He will need to take it easy for a few days and then he can start back to his regular duties. He must rest. He must eat. He must start enjoying his life again.

"All of these things I have told him. It will be up to him whether or not he does it. It will be up to him whether or not he lives his life."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uncle Martin, hurry up!" Gonflet called to the warrior as the two mice ran through the hallways of Redwall together.

"It's not me who needs to hurry, Gonflet!" Martin laughed as he grabbed the young one by the shoulder and turned him sharply down the corridor. "You need to learn the art of hiding!"

Pulling a heavy door in front of them, the warrior and the dibbun stifled their giggles as Bella and Sister Mena shuffled by.

"They had to have come down this way," Bella grumped. "There's pie crumbles all on the floor!"

"But where did they get to?" Mena sighed.

"I don't know what has gotten into Martin these days," Bella grumbled as the two rounded the turn. "He's acting like a complete dibbun…"

Martin and Gonflet broke out in laughter.

"Oh Gonflet, you should have seen your face when Brother Montrel caught you pinching that pie!"

"My face!" Gonflet laughed. "You're the one Miss Bella is calling a complete dibbun!"

The two mice laughed together as they sat on the floor of an auxiliary dormitory. Pulling out a bag of candied chestnuts, Martin tossed them to Gonflet and gave him a wink.

"Always carry some for back-up in case our pie pinching doesn't turn out well," the warrior chuckled.

"It never does!" the young mouse laughed.

"Not with your shaky paws, Gonflet!"

Gonflet grinned happily at Martin as he munched on a chestnut. It had taken him a long time, but the warrior was back to his usual jolly self. He was happy and carefree, always lending a helping paw. They had only one small uprising over the last several seasons from a band ferrets from the south and the sight of Martin in his battle armour had been enough to drive them away. He didn't even have to lower his visor on his helmet before the vermin had tucked tail and run. They had never heard any more about Clunide.

"Well, we'd better get back to the gatehouse for some grub," Martin chuckled and pulled himself onto his footpaws. Extending a paw down to the young mouse, Martin hauled the young one to his paws. "I think I saw your mother carrying over some chestnuts and leeks. I bet we're having one of her famous soups!"

"With honey loaf and strawberry cordial," Gonflet chuckled, licking his lips and rubbing his already large belly. Martin chuckled at the sight of him. He looked so much like Gonff. In his own mind, Martin wondered if Matthias looked like him now that he was older. The thought of it made him smile.

He had been able to heal quickly when he wasn't constantly reminded of them. Having every beasts' silence at Redwall helped that. He still remembered them in his heart, but he was able to do it quietly and on his own terms. He had learned slowly to think of them and smile and feel happy knowing that they were safe, instead of feeling sadness and regret that they weren't with him. He had taught himself that whenever he thought of them, to think of them as a happy family in a home full of joy and laughter and in that, it made him joyful too.

He spent a great deal with Gonflet and the dibbuns of Redwall. The young mouse and his friends had helped him through his sorrow more than they would ever know. It was through them that he was able to feel like a father again. He helped them with their writings and took them swimming and fishing. He bandaged scraped knees and kissed bumps on the head. Even when there were new babes born he made a point of being there to congratulate the new parents and take his turn holding the babe. It was hard for him when they were mouselings, but he smiled and rocked it in his strong arms, secretly imagining clear hazel eyes looking up at him while he walked with it around the Great Hall.

"Uncle Martin?" Gonflet laughed giving him a light shove with his shoulder to bring the warrior back out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Gonflet, were you saying something?"

"Aye," the young mouse winked and took a step ahead before tapping Martin on the shoulder and breaking into a run. "You're it!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin sat on the rampart of the north wall looking out over the woods. Another spring. Another damp day. Gingerly he rubbed his right shoulder against the ache. He knew his body was starting to age. Every wound he ever received had started to ache this winter. His breathing was getting shallower in training and he tired more quickly. Even doing simple blade control exercise in the night when he couldn't sleep left him breathless. He had started to gray in his features and his muscles were not as fit as they had once been.

"Shoulder bothering you again, matey?" Gonff said as he handed Martin a hot mug of cider.

"It just aches when it's damp out," Martin replied nonchalantly as he smiled at his friend and accepted the warm drink, taking a sip.

"You should just let Ferdy and Coggs haul that gate open and stop trying to play the tough warrior."

"I can still help where I'm useful, Gonff," Martin laughed and jumped off the rampart. "Hopefully, it will be another quiet year."

"You're not starting to feel your age, matey?" Gonff jested, giving Martin a playful shove. "You mean you can actual feel pain now?"

"I feel tired, Gonff," Martin sighed, looking north again. "I'm tired of feeling pain."

The warrior set his mug down on the sandstone and leaned against the wall, a faraway look in his eyes. Gonff watched as Martin rubbed his left wrist, running his fingers over the scars. A single tear rolled down the warrior's cheek and fell on the red stone. He was thinking of them again.

"We've never heard a sound," Gonff whispered, moving to stand beside his friend. "If they didn't make it, we would have heard."

"I know, Gonff," Martin sighed quietly, coughing as he felt his heart contract. Groaning at the pain, he moved his paw to his chest and rubbed it hard grimacing. Gonff was the only one who Martin would bear to bring up his secret past. Even allowing that, the mousethief was always conscience never to bring up particular names.

"We've never heard any more about the rat," Gonff said in a barely audible voice, "Are you sure they…"

"No, Gonff," Martin snapped quickly. Taking a deep breath he said strongly. "You can't bring back the dead Gonff. No matter how I wish it.

"I will not take the chance of their lives over a selfish wish," Martin sighed quietly.

"So you think…"

"I think nothing, Gonff," Martin countered. "I know not what that rat can or cannot see."

Martin gave the wall a frustrated punch with the fat of this paw and coughed as he heart tightened.

"Don't do that, matey," Gonff sighed, regretting he brought up the topic. "You've been so happy these past seasons…"

"I've forced myself to be happy, Gonff," Martin sighed, grimacing as another pain raked his heart.

"You should let Cecily know about that, Martin."

"She's only going to tell me to stop doing so much and rest more," Martin said sternly. "I've talked to Germaine. There's nothing you can do for a broken heart Gonff."

The two mice stood together in silence.

"I don't have long Gonff," Martin said quietly. "Not with my heart this heavy. Maybe a year or two."

Gonff just nodded. He knew Martin was weary. He had watched him get up stiffly from his chair and have problems catching his breath. They had been lucky over the last couple years that the sight of Martin had scared off any vermin and Mossflower had settled into a quiet peace. It seemed his friend's work as Mossflower's Champion was drawing to a close and Gonff hoped he would be able to rest in a well-deserved retirement before he was called to the Dark Forest.

"It's going to be longer than that, matey," Gonff scoffed. "Florgin's nowhere near sober enough to lead a group of fighters yet!"

"True," Martin laughed at his friend. "But it's amazing how much we can change when we are only given one option."

"It's not your fault, Martin," Gonff whispered, knowing what his friend was really saying. "You are protecting them."

Martin looked up at Gonff with tears in his eyes. The mousethief put a reassuring paw on his shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"I don't know how you do it every day, Martin."

"It kills me every day," he murmured, closing his eyes. Taking a shuddering sigh he whispered, "But I have to carry on… I may get my surprise."

"Surprise?" Gonff said puzzled at the comment.

"Yes," Martin smiled. Seeing Gonff yearning for more information, the warrior relented. "It's something my father told me in a dream I had. He said I may get a surprise one day. He said somebeast will come home. I have to be here, Gonff. What if they come home? I may get to hold my family again."

"Martin…" Gonff started softly worried Martin was slipping away again. In one of Martin's many sleepless nights he had confided in Gonff the dreams he had of his father and grandsire during his time of trial. Secretly Gonff had wondered if it was his mind vacillating, but if it what kept the warrior grounded, it was enough for Gonff. The oddest thing Martin had admitted to was the fog Luke was supposed to wield. Gonff found it fascinating when he thought back to the evening the secret party slipped away north he remembered the horrible storm from the west that washed away all their tracks and the fog that lingered for days afterwards, as if making it impossible for them to be followed. Maybe there was some merit to the warrior's dreams after all.

"I'm starting to forget their faces, Gonff. My memory is fading and I am having problems seeing…" The warrior stopped and breathed deeply trying to get ahold of his emotions. "I forget what colour Lily's eyes were… I can't remember the song Rose used to sing to put her to sleep…"

"Brown, matey," Gonff said sadly, taken aback that Martin used their names. "Lily's eyes were brown."

"I should remember that!" Martin said angrily punching the stone hard. "She was my daughter, Gonff. I should be able to remember that!"

"You can't help it Martin," Gonff tried to soothe him. "Blame Tsarmina…"

"It doesn't matter who you blame, matey, it still happens," Martin countered crossly. Uttering a large sigh, Martin sniffed back tears of pain and anger as he looked at his friend, "I'd give anything to see them again, Gonff. Just one last time. I want to know they are safe. I just want to hold my family again before I can't remember them anymore."

"Then go to them, Martin," Gonff said quietly after a brief silence. "Don't wait for something that might happen."

"Gonff what are you talking about?"

"Do you remember how to get to Noonvale? Could you find your way back north again?"

"Of course I could, Gonff, but you know that I can't."

"I think you have to, matey," Gonff whispered. "You can't keep carrying this burden. It's killing you. It's breaking your heart. You have to go see them. Go and see with your own eyes that they are safe, then return home to us."

"It's too dangerous, Gonff," Martin said, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Some creature might notice I am missing…"

"Not if we put about that you are ill and can't leave the gatehouse," Gonff said quietly. "Every beast suspects your heart is weak now. No creature would expect you to be out and about if it was bothering you."

Martin was silent for a moment, looking at his friend and weighing all the risks.

"It will just be you and I that will know, matey. No creature will know where you went. I know you can sneak up there and back in a season on your own. Travel light and fast, Martin. Go see your family."

Martin and Gonff looked out over the quiet woods of Mossflower. Gonff chuckled as he saw the mists swirling through the base of the trees.

"Fog's moving in, matey," he said with a wink.

**And that's why there is no mention of Rose ever at Redwall ;)**

**Okay, now who's excited? Did you really think that I would never let them see each other again? (eye roll) Read on and OH- Don't forget to R+R! The reviews and PMs are very constructive and will be helpful when I am writing Elderstar (yes, will update that one soon) and the next anticipated Lily epic that I will write (OMG have I got a surprise waiting in that one!)... Without further adieu, on the the last chapters!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rose's "Noonvale" song... that belongs to Brian Jacques...**

**In other notes... I may have led readers on to believe Martin was now an old mouse. That is not the case. He is roughly mid-aged/slightly older than mid-aged- yes, he's graying (think of it as ****_distingushing _****gray) and he's slowing down, but who wouldn't after all the fights he's been in! Take from it what you will ;)**

Chapter 60

Rose climbed the wearied path to the old alder tree that looked over the valley as she did every morning to watch the sun rise. Sitting with her back against the tree, she remembered fondly how she had slept in Martin's arms that night after his welcome feast. A single tear shed for the moment and she smiled at the memory of his strong arms and warm smile. She started to sing his favourite song, though stilted and forced through her daily tears.

"You will find me in Noonvale, on the side of a hill.

When the summer is peaceful and high.

There where the streamlets meander the valley is still.

'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky.

Look for me at dawning,

When the Earth is asleep,

And each dew drop is kissed by the day.

'Neath the Rowan and Alder

A vigil I'll keep.

Every moment that you are away.

The old world gently turns as the seasons change slowly,

Every flower and leaf born to wane,

Hear my song o'r the lea like the wind soft and lowly…"

"Oh, please come back to Noonvale again," a hoarse voice sounded from the shadows.

Rose jumped up and looked about her in the darkness.

"Who are you?" she said bravely, drawing a small dagger. "I go armed."

"And you think a dagger is going to stop me?" the voice sounded from its hiding spot.

"Show yourself!" Rose whispered in the dawn light. "Don't be a coward!" she challenged.

"Really, you are calling me a coward?"

"If you don't show yourself, you are!"

Rose heard a creature jump down from the tree above her, landing behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face a mouse clad in a red cloak, its hood pulled over the wearer's eyes.

Her heart jumped to her throat at the sight of the figure in front of her.

"Why do you sing so sadly, Rose?" the voice asked as Martin pulled back his hood and revealed himself to her.

"Because you're not here!" Rose cried throwing herself in his arms. He held her tight as she cried into his cloak.

"Ah, my darling," Martin breathed happily as his heart swelled at the feel of her in his arms.

"How are you here?" she gasped. "It's been so long…"

"It's been too long," Martin groaned, taking Rose's face in his paws and kissing her hard. Rose went weak at his kiss and Martin held her close to him, supporting her against his strong body.

"Martin, how… how are you here?" Rose asked as they broke apart. She hadn't realized she had started crying.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Rose," he breathed nuzzling her soft headfur and breathing in the familiar smell of roses. "Not knowing what had happened to you since… well, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what happened. I stole away from Redwall one night and headed north alone.

"Ah, my darling, you made it here alive," he breathed. "I was so afraid that I would get here and you wouldn't be here, that something happened to you along the way…" pausing he looked her squarely in the eye. "Did all of you make it safe to Noonvale?"

"Yes!" Rose cried. "Ratherwood and Lis got us here, just as they swore to you they would. We are all alive. We are all safe."

"And Lily, and… Matthias," Martin whispered.

"Yes, Martin," Rose smiled at him. "They are safe. Growing bigger every day! Your son is going to be tall like you and I already have suitors knocking on the door for Lily." Falling into his chest, she squeezed her eyes shut as she continued. "It should be her Daddy's hard stare to chase them away, not her Mama with a broom. Please tell me you have come back to stay?"

"Rose, I…" Martin started before straightening up suddenly. "Some beast is coming," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not here. No matter whom it is Rose, I'm not here."

He quickly left her side and climbed the alder swiftly, hiding against the leaves and branches. Rose fell to ground in uncontrollable tears as her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Rose?" A gruff voice spoke as Lis came through the trees. "What's the matter, lassie?"

"Oh, Lis," she fussed, wiping her tears away with her paws. "What are you doing up here this early in the morning?"

"Just going for a walk," he said, sitting down beside her. "My old knees can't run anymore, so I have to stay fit somehow…"

Martin smiled down at his friend, remembering how many times he had berated him for not keeping up his fitness.

"You can't keep doing this, Rose," he said, turning his graying face to hers. "You can't keep coming up here every morning to cry for him."

"How do you know…"

"Ratherwood and I swore to Martin that we would keep you and your family safe. Between the two of us, one is always watching Lily and Matthias; the other is always watching you."

"Oh, Lis…" Rose cried, dropping her face to her paws. "I miss him so much."

"I know, lassie," Lis soothed, placing a comforting paw on her back. "I miss him, too.

"I know you lost a husband, but you have to remember Ratherwood and I also lost a great friend that day. All of us lost our home, our family. That's what Redwall was to us, it was our family. You have to stop trying to be brave alone," he said softly. "Don't cry alone, Rose. If you need to cry, find one of us. We would gladly help you through your grief."

"Lis, I am so sick of crying!" she yelled and kicked out with her footpaws. "I get so angry at myself. I want to laugh again. I want to smile, but I just can't! Even when Matthias took his first steps, I wanted to smile and be happy and all I did for hours was cry! All I could think about was Martin and how he should have been there to see him. He would have been so proud. Do you not remember the determined look on Matty's face? He looked so much like his father."

"Aye, that he did," Lis chuckled at the memory.

"And every time there's a feast and they do all those silly games. Matty tries so hard and they always taunt him that he doesn't have a father there. It's a horrible feeling, Lis, to sit there and hear it, knowing that his father is ten times what theirs are!"

Martin shifted uncomfortably in the tree at the thought of that. He inwardly growled at the mention of any beast taunting his son.

"And the worst of all is that I don't know how to deal with him when he acts out! Do you remember when he got in that fight with Linden? He was just protecting Lily and teaching him a lesson for insulting her, but I knew I had to punish him to save face. I tried to be light on it, I feel I shouldn't break that spirit, but even Keldon just sneered at it, saying that only a chieftain's grandson would be allowed to get away with fighting. I just know if Martin was here, he would have known how to deal with him, that's all," she sighed.

"I know, lassie, but you can't think like that," Lis comforted her. "You are a fine mother. Every beast says that. It's not easy raising a family alone.

"Come on, the sun is rising," he said joyfully, getting up awkwardly and pulling Rose to her footpaws. "Time for breakfast."

"Is that all you still think about?" Rose laughed.

"Not all the time," Lis chuckled. "Besides, you have to be there to cheer on Matty this morning. Archery competition today. He's been practicing awfully hard."

"Yes, I know," Rose said, following the old fighter down the path trying with all her strength not to look back into the boughs of the alder, where Martin was hiding.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bulls eye!" Linden yelled as his arrow hit the mark. The sturdy young mouse grinned as he strode over to Pneius who patted him soundly on the back.

"That's it Linden!" The hedgehog praised. "Great shot. Now the rest of you, did you see how…" Pneius continued as he addressed the rest of the group of young ones.

"See how it's done, Matthias?" Linden sneered at the young mouse two seasons his junior. "And after I win the competition, I'm going to be the favourite of your sister!"

"Ya, right," Matthias laughed, leaning confidently on his bow. "She can't stand the sight of you!"

"She will when I win!"

"Wrong again," the young mouse said, shaking his head. "You aren't winning this time. I am."

Rose joined Brome with Aryah, Lily and the rest of the Noonvale elders on the hill overlooking the green. Lily looked up at her and smiled with glossy eyes as she remembered watching Martin train the Noonvalers in defense. Taking her daughter's paw, Rose gave it a tight squeeze.

"Where is he, Lily? Did they start yet?"

"No, not yet, Mama," Lily said shaking her head. "He's over there by Linden."

"That Linden has a cracker shot," Tellan praised. "Keldon must be awfully proud of his lad."

"He hesitates," Ratherwood scoffed under his breath, as he and Lis shared a sly smile.

"Oh, look it's about to start," Aryah voiced loudly, trying to avert a confrontation.

Two hedgehogs went first, both hitting the outer ring. A young squirrelmaid named Flena just narrowly missed the bulls eye before Linden came to the stand.

"Watch and learn how it's done, son of no beast," he called over his shoulder at Matthias.

Taking the stand, the sturdy mouse took his aim.

"Uh, he takes so long," Lily complained, rolling her eyes and causing Rose to smile as she gained a disapproving look from Keldon. Rose chuckled to herself. Keldon had already expressed his wish that they should betroth Linden and Lily, but Rose had declined, saying that Lily would be given the same freedom she had when picking a husband. Keldon had sneered at her in his disappointment, pointing out how well that had turned out for Rose before storming out of her cottage.

Finally, Linden shot the arrow and smiled as it landed in the center of the target.

A great cheer went up as the Noonvalers congratulated the young mouse. Linden smiled smugly at Matthias who was now testing the tautness of his bow string.

"Nice shot," Matthias said not bothering to look at the older mouse as he let a slow smile creep onto his lips. "Did you have time to write it a song first?"

"I'd like to see you hit a bulls eye!" Linden shot back angrily.

"If you ever took that long in a real fight, you'd be dead!"

"Matthias!" Pneius yelled, breaking up the squabble. "You're up!"

Matthias started walking over to the stand and Linden knocked shoulders with him roughly as he passed him. Matthias, though younger, was the same height as Linden. He didn't move on contact, but stood his ground and stared at the older, sturdier mouse.

"That lad needs a father to teach him how to behave," Keldon said loudly from his place in the crowd. "Rose, you really should have married once you were back in Noonvale. It's not right that son of yours has no example to follow."

Lis and Ratherwood both went to rise in her defense, but Rose's grabbed them by their paws and pulled them back down to their seats beside her. Raising her head high she continued to watch her son proudly.

"I have no reason for that Keldon," she proclaimed. "He has enough examples of what _not_ to do to worry about one to follow."

The mouse gave her a hard stare and Lily giggled to herself gaining a disapproving look from Brome. She shrugged her shoulders at her uncle and turned her attention back to the tournament.

"Go Matty!" she cried, waving at her brother.

Matthias walked over to the stand, dropping his quiver of arrows. Selecting one, he placed it carefully on his bow, took a quick aim and promptly fired. The arrow lodged itself deep into the center of the target as proof of his harder shot.

"Yeah, Matty!" Lily yelled and clapped for her brother. "Did you see how quick he was Mama?"

"Yes, Lily!" Rose smiled. "He doesn't hesitate," she said looking proudly at Ratherwood.

"Good shot, Matthias!" Pneius praised the young mouse. "I dare say all that practicing is paying off. Right, Linden, Matthias. It's between you two now."

Handing Matthias a stave, Pneius instructed the young mice on their next task.

"You are going to shoot amidst distraction. Linden, you shoot first. You have three arrows. Matthias you have to try and distract Linden. When he has had his three shots, you two will switch positions. The one with the most arrows in the bulls eye wins."

The two mice nodded and Linden shouldered a quiver with three arrows. Drawing his first one, he took aim. Matthias rolled his eyes and stabbed down at the ground with the stave, close to Linden's footpaws. The young mouse jumped and loosed his arrow which went skirting into the trees. Giving Matthias a hard glare he aimed his next arrow. This time Matthias brought the stave down loudly behind him on the ground, causing Linden to pitch forward. The arrow hit the top of the target. Taking his third arrow, Linden stared warily at Matthias, desperately trying to figure out what he would do next. But Matthias leaned against the stave smiling at Linden before suddenly jumping up and yelling a loud "Bo!"

The arrow speed away from Linden, burying itself in the grass not halfway to the target.

"Well Linden, we can see where you need to practice. Okay Matthias, you're up!" Pneius called as he handed Linden the stave.

Matthias stood up on the stand, drawing his arrow from his quiver and drawing the bowstring back. A sudden wave of pain flashed over him as Linden cracked the hard wooden stave down on his footpaw. Grinding his teeth against it, Matthias loosed his arrow, sinking it deep into the bulls eye.

"That's not fair, Pneius!" Rose yelled down from the hill, standing up once she saw Linden strike Matty's footpaw. Lis grabbed her paw and dragged her down to her seat.

"He'll be alright," Lis whispered to her. "He comes from strong stock."

But Lily's gasp brought their vision back to the green as Matthias had quickly aimed another arrow and Linden butted him hard in the side with the stave. Again, Matthias' arrow landed its mark, infuriating the older mouse.

"Why, won't you miss?" he yelled as Matthias, swinging the stave at him.

"Linden! What has gotten into you?" Pneius yelled, trying desperately to grab the wood from the young one.

Matthias grabbed his third arrow, determined to finish the challenge and drew his bow. Linden swung the staff at his head height, causing Matthias to duck and roll forward. Raising himself up on one knee the young mouse quickly loosed his arrow at the target before taking his bow in both paws and blocking Linden's downward swing with the stave. Pushing up he unbalance the older mouse and turned, whipping him across the back of his legs with his bow. Linden howled and threw himself on Matthias as the two rolled and punched at each other in the dirt.

"How are you that good?" Linden roared, kicking Matthias away from him and rubbing his nose. "You're a nothing. You don't even have a father!"

"I do to have a father!" Matthias yelled back as Tulla and Marty had rushed forward to hold their friend back.

"Ya sure," Linden sneered. "He made your mother a camp follower than sent her packing home when he was done with her! How does she even know who your father is? She was probably passed around to all of _them_." He said motioning to Ratherwood and Lis standing on the hill watching the scene unfold.

Matthias growled and launched himself at Linden, punching and biting at the mouse.

Rose was running down the hill as fast as her legs could take her. Keldon was right on her tail, Ratherwood and Lis not far behind.

"You get your good for nothing son off mine!" Keldon yelled at her as they tried to push past all the young ones that had encircled fighting youngsters.

"My son!" Rose gasped. "Did you hear the horrible things your son just said Keldon?"

"Well, the truth must hurt," he countered.

"What did you just say, Keldon?" Ratherwood growled at the elder. "Are you implying…"

"Now listen here you little scamp," Keldon started as he grabbed Matthias by the back of the collar of his jerkin and hauled him off a crying Linden. Looking at the young mouse's face, he dropped him abruptly, "Ah! What's wrong with his eyes?"

Pneius jumped back at the sight of Matthias standing there, his chest heaving from exertion as he looked around at the group with bright red eyes. Shaking his head, he clawed at his face.

"I can't see," he growled as he looked directly at Rose. "Mama, I can't see properly. Why is everything red?"

"Matthias…" Rose said gingerly walking to her son. Red eyes. Her eyes went wide at the thought that her son had inherited Martin's bloodwrath. "It's alright, Matthias."

"Matty, take deep breaths and try to relax," Ratherwood coaxed as the young mouse shifted from paw to paw against the urge to run at his opponent again. "Try to let your anger go."

"Matthias, come here to me," Rose said softly when she was a few paces in front of him. Matthias looked up at his mother with burning eyes and stood his ground taking deep breaths.

"Camp rat," Linden sneered as Crugger helped him to his paws.

Matthias turned and snarled at his opponent. Lis jumped forward and locked his arms around the young one.

"You're son is a vicious creature, Laterose," Keldon said for all to hear. "Your brother will have to decide what is to be done with him. No more can that lad be the custody of a single maid."

"You have no right to talk to me that way!" Rose snapped.

Matthias battled against Lis' strong grip. Hearing his mother start arguing with Keldon made him angrier and he stomped down hard on his holder's footpaw. Lis gave a started yelp and let go of Matthias who ran off towards the woods.

"Matthias!" Lis yelled after him, but then turned back quickly to the arguing when he heard Ratherwood start to get involved.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin watched the scene unfold from his hiding place in the trees. He struggled against his anger as he heard the arguing below him. He desperately wanted to show himself and challenge this Keldon and his son against the accusations against his family. How dare they call his wife a camp follower and bastardize his son. He growled lowly at the thought of it, feeling his own eyes turning red in his anger. Hearing the voices rise below him, he fought to control the urge to emerge. How dare this common villager talk to his wife with such disrespect- did he not have any idea who she was?

Seeing Matthias break away from Lis's grip, he watched the young mouse run into the forest. He looked back to the crowd and saw Ratherwood and Lis moving defensively in front of Rose. She would be alright. He sighed and slipped out of the tree, dropping into the shadows and making for the direction where Matthias had run.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily thought she saw a flash of colour out of the corner of her eye. Turning quickly, she thought she saw a red cloak slip behind a cottage and towards the woods.

"Did you see that, Tulla?" she said nudging the young otter.

"See what Lily?" he said looking at her puzzled.

"I thought I saw…" but stopped and she shook her head in dismissal.

Keldon huffed at Ratherwood and turned on his heel leading his group down towards the cottages.

Rose stood behind the two fighters, tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her lip against her sobs. Is that what they all thought she was? Just a camp follower, returned after being rejected? They had never told anyone the story of why she had come back. Her father had thought it wise not to. All of the Noonvalers who had known of Martin were sworn to secrecy and it was just known that Rose had left for a time with an unnamed warrior and Lis and Ratherwood had brought her back when she had her babe.

Keyla came forward and placed a reassuring paw on Rose's shoulders. Rose let a sob escape her mouth before clasping her paw over it to stifle the cries.

"Mama?" Lily said going forward and hugging Rose's waist. "It's okay, Mama. We know different."

Rose just hugged her little maid tighter and cried harder, trying not to make a sound. Tullgrew came behind Rose, putting a shawl around her shoulders and Grumm and Pallum looked anxious at her as she sunk with Lily to the ground. Lis turned and saw Rose, and looked hard at Ratherwood.

"I'm going to kill him," he said sternly, "Him and that little whelp he calls a son…"

"You'll do no such thing, Lis," Brome thundered as he carefully descended the hill with Aryah.

"Brome, you heard him!" Ratherwood shouted. "He insulted Rose! He called Matthias a… That's your family he's talking about!"

"Yes and I will deal with it you two, please," Brome eyed them strongly. "Remember how we do things here."

"Yes, well if _he_ was here, that walking waste for air wouldn't be breathing right now!" Lis countered.

"Yes, well if _he_ was here, we wouldn't be dealing with this, now would we," Brome said wisely, kneeling in front of his sister. "Rose? Are you alright?"

Rose shook her head and stood up quickly. Looking at the faces of all her friends, all she could see were the memories of Martin each of them had in their eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; she turned and bolted as fast as she could towards the alder tree.

"Ratherwood, Lis, will you please find Matthias," Aryah said quietly as she watched her daughter run through the village. "The rest of you, go about your day. I think it is best to leave her alone."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Whoa, there young one," the stranger scoffed, grabbing the young mouse by the shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm running until I'm not angry anymore!" Matthias yelled, struggling against the strong hold. "Then maybe I will stop seeing red!"

"Well that's not going to help you, running away," the voice laughed. "You can control it without exhausting yourself, Matthias."

The stranger let go of the young mouse and sat on a nearby log, his hood still over his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" he said looking strangely at the mouse. He had always been told to be wary of strangers, but he felt as though he could trust this mouse.

"I heard it being called at the tournament," the stranger said nonchalantly, opening his pack and taking out a couple of scones. Tossing one to Matthias, he took a bite.

"You were at the tournament?" Matthias questioned, sitting down in front of the mouse. Taking a bite of his scone, the young mouse relished the sweet taste of the simple pastry.

"No, but I was close enough to hear what was going on. You have to learn to control your anger, young one."

"They insulted my family!" Matthias yelled, kicking the ground hard with his footpaw. "They said my mother was… I don't want to think of it. I just get angry and then I see red mists in my eyes."

"It takes a lot of discipline to control bloodwrath, Matthias," the stranger said strongly. "That's what the red mists are in your eyes. It's called bloodwrath. Warrior's fog, fighter's blood. It is hard to master, but you can do it."

"And how would you know anything about it?"

"Because I have it, too," the stranger said, pulling back his hood to reveal his own pair of burning red eyes. The young mouse moved forward to stand boldly in front of the stranger, completely unafraid.

"You get it too? So I'm not so different after all."

"Oh no, Matthias, we are different," the stranger chuckled. "We are warriors. We are the brave who stand and fight when others run away. We are the protectors of the weak and the defenders against evil. We do not shy away from the sword."

"But I have no sword," Matthias said, still staring at the red eyes that mirrored his own. "All we are allowed to practice in Noonvale is archery and stave fighting. We are only allowed to use weapons to defend ourselves and only if there is no other way."

"Well that's all you need to practice right now, Matthias. When the time is right, you will get your sword."

"But how do you control your eyes?" Matthias questioned. "I can't control mine."

"You have to think of something greater than yourself," the stranger replied, picking up a fallen oak branch and testing its strength in his paw. Taking out a dagger, he began to carve away at the piece of wood in long, measured strokes. "You must to have something to hold you to the course. What is your happiest memory, Matthias?"

"My happiest memory?" the young mouse pondered. "I guess it's whenever I help others. Helping creatures makes me feel happy."

"Ah, it needs to be a particular memory, Matty," the stranger chuckled, still carving the wood. "A particular thing."

"I don't have one then," the young mouse said with a sigh as his eyes started to relax to their normal shade of hazel. There was something calming about the stranger's voice, like he had heard it before. It made him feel safe and warm inside. "Not a memory anyways. What's yours? How do you calm your eyes?"

The stranger stopped what he was doing and looked at the young mouse. Seeing a pair of clear hazel eyes staring back at him, tears started to well up as his own red faded from his eyes.

"I think of a pair of clear hazel eyes reflecting starlight."

"Matthias!" a loud voice boomed coming towards them.

"I have to go!" Matthias said, jumping at the voice. "Will you come to Noonvale?"

"No, young one," the stranger said shaking his head. "I am a wanderer just passing through. Your village is a peaceful one; it doesn't need the likes of me stirring it up."

"Matthias! Where are you, lad!" a voice cried again.

"But where will you go?"

"South," the stranger said, picking up his haversack and ruffling the young mouse's ears affectionately.

"But how do I calm my eyes? You said you would help me."

"And I will young one," the stranger said smiling at the determined look on Matthias' face. "Just remember to take a deep breath when you're angry and think hard if it's really worth it. If no one is in danger, then it's probably not worth the mists. Once you find your happy memory it will keep you true to the course when danger calls. Above anything else, you will want to return to it. Your happy memory will keep you safe."

The stranger bowed to the young mouse, his fisted paw over his heart and backed slowly out of the clearing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She cried beneath the alder tree until she fell asleep. When she woke up, it was dusk and the shadows lengthened in the valley below her. Rose sighed at the warmth on her back. She was still dreaming. She was still thinking he was here. But then something moved beside her. She started up and turned to see Martin's sleeping form beside her, his cloak over them to keep them warm. He rolled on to his back and saw her there in the dim light and smiled. There was nothing but love in his eyes. Rose choked back tears as she thought of Keldon's hurtful words. If only they knew about how she and Martin loved each other and the sacrifice they gave. He pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately. Rolling on top of her, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you Rose. Don't let idle tongues of others hurt our memory."

"You heard them!" she gasped, pulling him to look into his eyes.

"It took all of my strength not to come down and kill him."

He started kissing her neck then, slowly and softly with measured pauses. Rose smiled and moaned lightly at his familiar touch. Claiming her mouth, Martin rolled her over so that she was on top of him as he pulled at her gown strings on her back.

"Martin…" she moaned in his ear as he started to pull her dress off her shoulders. "Is it safe…"

"Rose, I'll die if I can't have you."

"No, I mean if we… what if we…"

He stopped and looked at her, processing her fear. What if he sired another babe? His need doubled at the thought of it, but he quickly abandoned the feeling. He couldn't do that to her.

"We'll be careful," he said softly, stroking her headfur. "We won't… I won't..."

"Martin, I want…" Rose said kissing him hard and pulling at his jerkin. "I want…"

But she couldn't finish for their kisses as she and Martin remembered what it was like to be young lovers again with no fears.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They held each other until the sun had set and the moon was shining brightly in the night sky.

"I need to be getting home," Rose breathed as she snuggled into Martin's strong chest. "Matthias and Lily. They will be wondering where I am."

"Yes," Martin whispered. "I know."

"When will you leave?" Rose asked standing up and adjusting her gown.

"Tonight." Martin said, staring at her hard.

"Tonight?" Rose gapped. She had not thought his visit was going to be so brief.

"I have to get back, Rose. Before some beast outside Redwall really notices I'm missing."

She turned so he couldn't see her tears. "Will you ever come back?"

Martin got to his footpaws and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "No," he whispered softly in her ear. "Never."

She cried then. A bitter, mournful cry, as she sunk to the ground, pulling Martin down with her. She felt like she was dying.

"Rose, darling," Martin tried to soothe her, "Please darling, no more tears."

Her sobs slowed as he rocked her in the warm spring air.

"We're together right now," Martin whispered in her ear. "We know that each other are safe. We need not cry any more tears."

Rose nodded.

"I love you, darling," Martin continued to whisper to her. "I love you for all of the rest of my days and beyond. I'm holding you again in my arms. It's all I've dreamt of since you left…"

"And I you," Rose breathed back looking into his eyes and inwardly chuckling at the gray starting to line his jaw. It was like one of her dreams. He came home. They were safe and could go home to Redwall again. They no longer need to hide, they were no longer watched. Watched…

"But how are you here?" Rose said quickly her fear coming to the surface. "The seer… is he dead? What if he sees you here? What if he sees Matty…"

"I had a little help," Martin winked to her and motioned to the trees were a heavy mist lingered around the scrubs. "It's hard to see in a thick spring fog you know."

Rose chuckled. Luke. Martin had finally made amends with his father.

"Martin would you like to meet your family?" she said quietly.

"What do you mean, meet them?"

"Come to the cottage. It's dark, no beast will see. Come see Lily, come meet your son," Rose pleaded. "Let us be the family that I dream about, even if it is only for one night."

"Anything for you, Rose," Martin smiled raising Rose to her footpaws with him. Silently the two mice walked down the pathway a ways, before Rose got a mischievous look on her face and picked up her skirts, running through the trees. She smiled as she heard Martin's laughter as he took up her pace and chased his love home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose led Martin through the glade to the little stream cottage where they had made their home upon returning to Noonvale. Gently she opened the door and let her warrior in to the small building. Lily was asleep in the chair waiting for Rose to return. Martin's heart swelled at the sight of her. She had grown into a real little maiden, out of her short dresses and into her gowns. She wore her headfur in a low twist below her left ear like she had all those seasons ago at Redwall. Blinking back tears he wordlessly dropped to his knee and kissed her sleeping head.

"She's still my little maid," he whispered. "No matter how much she grows, she will always be my little Lily."

Rose silently took his paw and led him to the small chamber off the main room. The moonlight shone brightly through the window, illuminating the growing form of Matthias sleeping soundly on his small bed.

"Matthias," Martin gulped his heart in his throat, "my son."

"He's just like you," Rose whispered as Martin went and knelt beside the bed. "He's strong and caring and always helping others. He's so brave, nothing scares him."

Martin smiled, letting silent tears fall down his cheeks looking at his son that he would never truly know and would never truly know him.

"Ratherwood has taught him how to shoot a bow," Rose continued. "He's has a great shot and practices so hard so he can be the best, but as you saw, he's really a natural."

"You knew I was there?"

"I knew you wouldn't miss it," Rose smiled.

Martin smiled.

"Do you ever talk about me?" Martin questioned quietly, "Does he know who I am?"

"Of course I talk about you Martin!" Rose gasped sinking down beside him. "How could I not tell him about his father?"

Martin snuggled his head into her shoulder and Rose could feel his tears soak through her gown.

"I tell him his father loves him very much and had to leave to fight a great war, but he would see him someday. I tell him you are a great fighter, but I don't tell him your name. I'm too afraid. Whenever he asks, I say he is the son of the ruling line of Noonvale."

Rising up, she beckoned him to stand and they went to leave the room.

"Mama?" a small, but strong voice came from behind them. They both turned to see Matthias sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Matty, what are you doing up," Rose admonished him quietly. "You should be asleep."

"I heard voices," he said, staring at them in the darkness. "Who is that with you, Mama?"

"Matty can you keep a secret," Rose questioned, beckoning Martin to be quiet. The young mouse thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, Mother, I can," he answered strongly.

"Then just a moment, let me get Lily," Rose said patting Martin's arm as she passed him, leaving Martin alone with his son.

"You know my mother?" the young mouse asked pointedly.

"Yes Matthias, I do," Martin answered, impressed with his son's straightforwardness. "Your mother and I know each other very well."

"You're the stranger from the woods I met earlier today," the young mouse stated, recognizing the voice.

Martin nodded.

"You have a sword," he observed, getting out of bed to walk closer to the mysterious figure. "We aren't allowed swords in Noonvale. Uncle Brome's rules," then he added looking at his feet, "May I see your sword? I've never seen one before in real life."

Martin opened his mouth to answer when Lily and Rose came through the door. Rose was holding a candle. Lily's mouth dropped and she immediately started crying, running to Martin across the room and leaping into his arms. He held her tight as she cried tears of joy.

"Daddy! Oh Daddy, I knew you would come back!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I just knew it. I knew my Daddy would come back."

"Oh my little Lily," Martin whispered into her ear letting his own tears fall. He felt like he was suddenly transferred back in time when he first picked her up by the waterfall pool after Crugger had bit her. She was from that time forward his little maid and she would always remain so in his heart.

"Daddy?" Matthias questioned seriously walking closer to Martin. "Lil, why are you calling this mouse Daddy and crying so?" Looking up at his mother, the reality of it started to sink in. "Mama, is this… is this my… my…"

Rose tapped Lily on the shoulder, signaling her to let go of Martin and handing the maiden the candle. Taking Martin by the paw, she led him over to Matthias.

"Matty," she said as Martin got down on his knees to look his son in the eyes. "This is your father."

"You're my father?" He said wide eyed. "But you've been away for so long."

"Yes, Matthias, I have and I'm sorry I can't be here with you," Martin choked out, longing to hold his son, but wanting Matthias to come to him when he was ready.

"Mama says you are a great warrior."

Martin nodded.

"Will you show me?"

"Matthias!" Rose cried as Martin laughed remembering how his son had tried to grab his sword when he was only a few minutes old.

"But you are my father?"

Martin nodded slowly. "Yes Matthias, I am your father."

"I have a father," he said slowly. "Mama, Lily, I have a father! A real live father!" he cried and he hurled himself into Martin's waiting arms.

"And now I can go fishing with you and you can teach me how to climb trees," Matthias laughed hugging Martin tightly around the neck. "And next time there's a feast you can be my partner for the races and we can beat Linden and his dad. They always win the races and I always get stuck with Ratherwood and he's not very fast anymore…

"Isn't it great Lil?" Matthias said turning to his sister. "We have our father back! Now maybe Linden will leave you alone. Come on, let's go get him something to eat, I'm sure he's hungry!" Grabbing his sister's paw he pulled her towards the kitchens. "I mean did you see the size of his sword…"

Martin sat on the floor of the cottage listening to his son and Lily prattle about in the kitchen, his tears flowing freely down his face. Rose knelt down beside him, placing a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

"Oh Rose, they think I'm staying," he cried silently. "And Matthias thinks I can… oh Rose, I would give anything to stay here. I…" he couldn't finish and buried his face in her shoulder.

"He'll understand Martin," Rose said calmly. "He's a smart mouse."

"I've missed so much," he said quietly, collecting his emotions. "I missed his first smile, first steps, and his first words. I wasn't even here to teach him loose his first arrow!"

"Martin, shhhh" Rose soothed. "You gave him more than he will ever learn. You gave him freedom and never having to sleep not knowing if he will live the next day.

"And you haven't missed everything," Rose smiled knowingly. "You've been here for all of it."

"Rose, what do you mean…"

"Mama, Daddy, come see what Matty did!" Lily giggled out in the hallway. Martin wiped the tears from his face and smiled weakly at Rose, getting slowly to his footpaws and pulling her to him. Their eyes met and Martin was again pulled deep into those clear hazel eyes staring lovingly into his. Rose smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Lily has a surprise for you Martin," Rose whispered to him. "Then you will see what I mean."

The little family spent the rest of the evening in quiet revelry. Lily presented Martin with her small folio of drawings, showing him all their events as a family. Martin marveled at the detail of her depictions and was touched when she showed him his inclusion in their lives. He pressed the little volume to his heart and gave his little maid a tight hug.

Martin surprised the little family with a gift. A gift originally meant for Rose, but now one that the whole family could enjoy. Digging carefully into his large haversack, Martin pulled out a beautiful rosewood lute and handed it proudly to his wife. Rose smiled and held it tight to her heart. He had finished it. Looking up at him she saw his heart burning in his eyes. He had finished it. He had always known he would give it to her one day. He had finished it.

Rose sang and played the lute as she watched Martin, Lily and Matthias dance around the small main room of the cottage. When they had all collapsed in laughter, Martin noticed Matthias continuously looking at his sword strapped across his back and smiled at the young mouse. Unsheathing the blade, Martin held it out for his son, motioning for him to take the handle. It fit easily in Matthias' paws and though he was too small to wield it, a look of determination flashed across his eyes as he pretended to be a mighty fighter saving a maiden in distress. When he was finished playing the hero, Martin sheathed the sword and happily took a cup of tea from Rose, smiling that she remembered he liked lemon grass and nutmeg in his tea as well.

"Daddy, are you staying?" Lily asked Martin, flashing her big brown eyes at him and breaking the silence.

"Of course he's staying Lil," Matthias shot back at her before Martin could reply. "Why else would he come back?" Turning to Martin, he added, "I can't wait to show you to all the others tomorrow, Father. You're way bigger and stronger than any of theirs and they don't have a sword!"

Martin took a shuttering breath as he heard Rose let out a little sob.

"Matthias. Lily. When you wake up tomorrow, I'll be gone."

"Daddy?" Lily said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why, Daddy?" Throwing herself on his lap she cried. "Why do you have to leave? After all this time… you're the only father I've ever known, the only one I can remember!"

"I know my brave little maid…"

"You know what I thought of the whole time we ran from Redwall? I was so scared, but I just kept remembering what you told me in the orchard, when I got stuck in the apple tree- that your little maid was _never_ scared. I'm scared now. I don't want to be brave anymore. I want you here so I don't have to be brave. I don't want to listen to Mama crying herself to sleep every night. I don't want to hear her tell Matty that you are fighting in some great war somewhere. I don't want to hear the insults and keep secrets anymore! I want to go _home!_ I want to be a great family again. I want you to be here and tuck us in every night and scare away my nightmares. I…" Lily couldn't finish and she got up and tried to run to her room sobbing.

"Lily, wait!" Martin called, but Rose had grabbed the little maid and was cuddling her in her arms, rocking and soothing her.

"Your Daddy has to leave, Lily," Rose whispered to her. "You know why he can't stay. Let's not ruin tonight with tears. Let's all be happy even if it is just for tonight," Rose pleaded. She was trying to be strong for her young ones, even though her own heart was breaking. Looking at Martin, she couldn't believe that he was here only to leave again.

"Mother really does cry herself to sleep every night, Father," Matthias said, looking at the warrior stone faced. "And Lily has horrible nightmares."

Getting up Martin knelt in front of his son sitting on his chair.

"And what happens to you at night Matty?" the warrior asked gently.

"I dream," he said honestly. "I dream of you coming home, of us being a family. My dream came true tonight. My father came home, you came home."

Martin smiled. Reaching up, he hugged his little son. Hearing a loud sniffle behind him, Martin opened his eyes to see Lily and Rose staring at them. Lifting an arm towards them, the two females went into his strong arms and together the four of them held each other in a circle no beast could bend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was late when Martin had carried them all to bed. Taking Rose first, he laid her gently on her soft bed, brushing her headfur from her eyes as she slept. She let out a deep sigh at his touch. He smiled down at her, his beautiful wife, the love of his life. Blinking back tears he turned and went to get the other two from the main room, laying them both in turn on each side of her and covering them with a blanket. He stared down at his sleeping family in the moonlight, pride and love swelling in his heart. It didn't ache anymore, it felt whole again. Kissing each of their sleeping heads, he lingered over Rose's, blinking back hot tears.

Her eyes opened slightly at the feel of tears on her face and she saw him crying, her own tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shhh, Rose," Martin whispered. "No crying yourself to sleep tonight, my love." Reaching a paw to stroke her cheek, he continued in a soft, loving voice. "I'm here tonight. All you need do is sleep."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the morning Rose awoke to the birds chirping in the dawn. She got up slowly finding Lily and Matthias snuggled against her on either side. Covering them with a blanket, Rose walked out into the main room of the cottage.

Had she been dreaming? Had Martin come home?

The fire had been stirred and new logs carried in. The kitchen had been tidied and the chairs moved back to their places. On the table there was a haversack and a piece of parchment with a rose placed on top of it. Picking up the flower, Rose burst into tears to see that all the thorns had been cut off the stem. Pulling up a chair she read the writing in Martin's long hand:

_To my beloved Rose, _

_I thought it best to leave before dawn. I will travel as fast as my heart will allow me to back to Redwall. It meant the world to me to see my family Rose. You, Lily and our son Matthias. You have no idea how much it meant to me to see you all safe. I will think everyday and every night of each of you and wish you well from afar. I know I took a great chance coming here, but I had to see you again. I will not try it again._

_Rose, know that I love you because I do. Know that I am who I am because of you. Know that I think every moment of everyday for your happiness and that you are safe. Lily and Matthias say you cry yourself to sleep every night. Please take my cloak. Pretend it is my arms around you holding you tight and keeping you warm. Please love, no more tears. I have shed enough for all of us._

_For my little Lily, my brave little maid. One as loved as you should not have nightmares. Know that though I am away, I will always keep you safe and will fight all your fears away. I brought your dolls from the gatehouse. Keep them with you always and know that when you were away, I tucked them into your bed every night and kissed their heads and sang them to sleep. They will keep you safe and your nightmares at bay. Think no more on things to be afraid of my little Lil; I will always be there to catch you when you fall. Trust in that._

_To my son, Matthias. There is no greater token then the one I leave you my son; I leave you a warrior's legacy. I have given you two strong paws and a brave heart. I can tell by your eyes that you have a warrior's spirit. I wish I could be there to watch it grow. Listen to your elders and obey your mother. Protect those weaker than yourself and never do anything that you would be ashamed of. Stand up for what is right and never let your heart rule your mind. I can not leave you my sword at present, but it is yours by right, pass it on to your own son one day maybe. I will leave it hidden where only the brave of heart, only us warriors, will go. Practice with this, where your Uncle Brome won't see. I made it for you. It's made from oak, the strongest wood. _

_Know that I love you all very much. Keep our secret and keep our family safe._

_Burn this once you've read it,_

_Your loving husband and father,_

_Martin the Warrior of Redwall Abbey_

_PostScript: Rose, I promised you a long time ago that when we had a family I would hang up my sword so you never had to worry about me in battle. I have always kept my word to you. When I arrive back to Redwall, I will formally retire from the life of a warrior. Be assured that I will die safe in my bed thinking of you and our family and not at the hand of any vermin._

_Goodbye my love, I won't lie to you,_

_I'm sorry to leave you it's true._

_Goodbye my love, I'll miss you,_

_As sure as the ocean is blue._

_Goodbye my love, I'll think of you,_

_And all of the memories we've made._

_Goodbye my love, I'll dream of you,_

_And all of the plans that we laid._

_Goodbye my love, I'll love you,_

_For all of the rest of my days._

Rose looked inside the haversack to find all of Lily's dolls, a bright red cloak and a small wooden sword. She the dropped the parchment on the floor of the cottage and broke down into uncontrollable tears.

"Mama!" Matthias yelled coming out of the room and watching her fall. The young mouse ran to his mother's side, still yelling at his sister. "Lily! Go get Uncle Brome. Hurry!"

"No!" Rose groaned, feeling a sharp pain in her heart. "Go get Ratherwood and Lis, please…" she whispered as Lily came dashing out of the chamber.

"Where's Daddy?" Lily whispered, looking around the room. Fighting back her own tears, the young maiden ran out the cottage and into the dim dawn.

"Mama, what can I do?" Matthias asked, rubbing her back.

"Oh Matty," Rose cried, pulling her son to her, hugging him tight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily returned shortly with Lis and Ratherwood. The two fighters ran into the cottage pale faced.

"Rose? What's wrong lassie?" Lis said as he helped Matthias take her to a chair. She just sobbed and pointed to the table. Ratherwood picked up the parchment, scanning it quickly as Lis looked in the haversack.

"He was here," Ratherwood breathed in disbelief. "Martin came here?"

Rose nodded numbly as Lily knelt beside her crying. Matthias looked at them in confusion.

"Who's Martin, Mama?" he asked.

"He's your father, laddie-buck," Lis said, using his old nick-name for Martin on Matthias for the first time. Showing the young mouse the parchment, pointing at the bottom where Martin had signed his name. "Martin the Warrior."

"But he's in all the legends," Matthias said in disbelief. "He's had so many adventures. He's a great mouse. He can't be my father."

"He's your Daddy, young one," Ratherwood said softly, kneeling before the young mouse. "And he has done many great things. You should be proud of him. But his greatest deed, no beast will ever know of. He made you, Lily and your mother safe."

Lis and Ratherwood told Matthias the tale then, while Rose and Lily listened on.

**Tear... Epilogue next!**


	62. Chapter 62

Epilogue

_It was the Season of the Whispering Winds, when Martin returned to Redwall Abbey. He seemed at peace with himself, but far away as though his mind and heart were somewhere else. He smiled easily enough and was quick to jest, but you could see the faraway look in his eyes was there to stay. Gonff and I knew he must have seen his family. He knew they were safe. He could be at peace._

_He entered the Great Hall to a roar of cheers- all beasts happy to see him "recovered" from his illness. Walking up to the dais, he drew his great sword and laid it at the footpaws of our now rapidly aging Mother Abbess, as was his way when he returned from a journey; whatever a journey that may have been. But this time, when she gave him leave to arm, he shook his head and backed away. He hung up his sword that day and took the vows of a brother of Redwall. I will never forget the feeling when he removed his shirt and jerkin and donned the rough green habit of the Order. He battle scars stood out more than ever that day, but he smiled and said he was happy._

_He moved into the dormitories and gave Gonff and I the gatehouse to live so that we would be at Redwall always and he could watch Gonflet grow. He still comes over for supper every now and then and sits with Gonff beside the hearth. Before the sun sets, he always leaves for the main building. I think the night is too painful for him as he remembers the night he spent with his family._

_Florgin and the fighters stayed until the autumn and then became restless. They made their goodbyes to Martin and struck back out for Southsward. Gonff and Martin just stood on the ramparts for a long time as they left, watching them fade into the distance._

_He never talks of Rose, or of Lily, or of little Matthias. There are times in the summer I walk in the gardens early in the morning and I can hear him crying. I smell the roses and the lilies and know he is thinking of his flowers. Whenever there is a new babe born, he is always the first to hold it, walking with it quietly across the Great Hall, smiling at it and making cooing noises. I know he is thinking about his own son and picturing his hazel eyes staring back up at him. It breaks my heart when he gives the babe carefully back to its parents and we all see the tears in his eyes as he rubs his heart and walks away._

_It was Gonflet that found Martin. Gonff blames himself for ever sending our son up to the dormitories to wake him and not going himself. When Gonflet didn't return, Bella and Gonff went to find out why and found our son kneeling in the warrior's doorway. Abbess Germaine had been right; it was Martin's heart that gave out in the end. The great warrior lay on his side in bed, his cold paws clutching at his heart. Between his fingers blood dripped from where he had clawed at his own flesh to relieve the pain. Gonff had said you could smell the newly bloomed roses on the breeze coming in his window and knew his friend's heart couldn't take the pain anymore. _

_We laid him to rest in all the splendor due to a warrior of his brilliance and a great founder of our beautiful Abbey. When we cleaned out his room, Gonff found an old piece of crumbled parchment sewn roughly into the chest of his habit. It was the drawing of him and Rose in the orchard Lily had drawn. He hadn't burnt everything. He had kept his family with him. Gonff sniffed and took the parchment over to the fire and tossed it in saying we had to keep them safe for him. _

_I think of everything he gave us so we could be happy. All the battles he fought and the anguish he endured. He always bore all the pain and suffering for others, and what did we give him? All we could, friendship and love._ _But was that enough?_

_He was the bravest mouse I ever knew. The strongest mouse I ever knew. I couldn't let history know him only as a magnificent warrior who liberated Mossflower and founded Redwall. I had to let some creature know he also had a heart. I had to tell his tale._

_I kept my word Martin. This record is not within Redwall. May the creature who finds this remember you always with your sword, your flowers and your son._

Cracklyn closed the manuscript gently as she stared dry eyed at the design on the front cover. The sword, its flowers and an M. Martin, Rose, Lily and Matthias.

"He gave up everything for us," Abbess Tansy breathed. "He gave away all his happiness for his family and Redwall."

"How could he have not wanted that story told?" Rollo whispered. "It was the biggest sacrifice…"

Durral shifted his gaze to Martin, the Warrior of Redwall as he stood in front of the hearth of the gatehouse.

"To keep his sons safe," Durral breathed. Martin shifted his eyes to the brother of Redwall. For the first time, Durral noticed the colour of them; hazel. Standing up, he went to the south bookcase and looked about the shelves. Pulling a large volume out with a rose engraved on the cover, Durral opened the recording of Martin and Rose's story from Aubretia of Noonvale and retreived a small shell locket. Walking over to Martin, he opened the locket, the miniature faces of Martin and Rose stared back at him.

"Your grandsire Matthias came to Redwall as an orphan," Durral started. "No beast knew where he came from and he was too young to remember where he had been. It was always said he bared an uncanny resemblance to our Founder Martin, perhaps there was a reason."

Tansy, Rollo and Cracklyn came up behind Durral as the four friends shifted their gazes between the locket and the warrior in front of them. Martin lifted his head defiantly and looked at them through narrowed determined eyes.

"What in the seasons are you four looking at," he questioned sternly.

"Perhaps, the line of Martin and Rose endured in Noonvale for a time. Perhaps over the ages, they lived in relative peace," Durral continued, "But perhaps one of their descendants lost its way…"

Abbess Tansy sighed and took the locket from Durral. Placing it into the warrior's paws she walked him over to the window where their reflections looked back at them in the darkness. Leaving him there alone, she motioned the others to the door.

"We will heed Columbine's silence," Tansy said to the others as they looked at the warrior's back. "It will be his decision."

Martin, the Warrior of Redwall, stood in front of the window looking at this own reflection. He had always thought he looked like his father, not carrying much resemblance of his mother in him. It was true his eyes were hazel, but so were his father's and his grandsire Matthias' before him. He had thought it was just a family trait. He looked hard at his reflection, his determination evident in his face and his confidence in his stance. He thought all warriors looked that way; his father and his grandfather had the same looks, as his hero, Martin, from his image on the Redwall tapestry.

Taking a deep breath, the warrior mouse looked down at the images painted onto the shell. Rose's beautiful face smiled up at him, her clear hazel eyes shining up at him. Looking at his own reflection he stared deep into his own eyes. They were the same shade.

Moving to the image of Martin, the familiar face stared back at him. He had seen the image of the Abbey's founder many times, idolizing the depiction of him on the tapestry as he stood garbed in his armour wielding his great sword. Unwavering confidence stared back at him and there was a determination in his eyes that could not be extinguished. He was the bravest of the brave. Solid, strong, unwavering. Martin frowned; weren't those the words that Martin had used to describe a family?

Martin felt his heart contract as the realization came over him. Looking back at the images in the locket his breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon the images again, the images of his ancestors. He smiled at them as if in a greeting and they smiled happily back at him.

"We survived, Martin," the warrior whispered to the painting. "We endured. We found your sword," he choked back a tear as he added; "We found our way home.

"I hope we were as brave as he was, Rose," Martin continued to talk to the images. "I hope we have made both of you proud. I hope we were worth your sacrifice."

Taking the large volume in his paws, he held it close to his chest.

"I know now, Martin," the warrior whispered a tear rolling down his cheek. "I know your secret. You gave so much to keep us safe; I won't let your sacrifice go in vain. You can trust me to keep your secret and our family safe."

It was midnight when Martin walked down the winding stairwell descending into the foundations of Redwall. Pressing the center in the stone on the wall, the rough door opened and the warrior entered the Warrior's tomb. Martin placed his torch in the holder at the door as he approached the effigy of his ancestor. Kneeling at the head of it, Martin noticed the same depiction on the stone as on the manuscript. There was a sword, a rose, a lily and an M.

Martin stood up and placed the volume on the paws of the effigy of the mouse warrior.

"My old wounds hurt, Martin," Martin son of Mattimeo whispered in the hallowed stillness. "I don't know how long I could keep this safe if I kept it, but you… you have always kept us safe. You have always kept every beast safe.

"I give you back your secret, Martin, your greatest sacrifice. I wish you eternal peace and rest now Warrior, your family is safe."

And with that, Martin son of Mattimeo, the Warrior of Redwall walked peacefully out of the tomb of Martin the Warrior of Redwall Abbey, husband of Laterose and father of Lily and Matthias.

Finis

**Well that is my take on the whole Martin and Rose love story. I hope you have enjoyed reading the epic as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please R+R- I would love to have readers thoughts on the story as a whole. If you choose not to post a review, please PM me your thoughts. Feedback is always welcome!**

**If you enjoyed The Sword and His Flowers, please watch out for my next epic, ****Elderstar****. I will be posting chapters there frequently now- check often for updates!**


	63. Deleted Scenes

**As requested, here are the "Deleted Scenes" for ****The Sword and His Flowers****. Unfortunately, there are a few that I must have deleted completely, because they are no longer there (sigh).**

**Also, I chose not to include one particular scene as it is too heartbreaking. I wrote it in November and after rereading it again, I myself couldn't stop crying. It is of after Martin has given the order for Rose to be removed from the Abbey records and Gonff follows him into the woods and sees how Martin pretends to still be with his family. Gonff helps him through his pain and then they return to the Abbey where travellers have come seeking healing help and Martin holds a mouseling. It is incredibly sad and emotional. If you all really want to read it, I'll post it, but only if you want to cry for like four hours.**

**So without further adieu, here are the Deleted Scenes! (Please remember they are in rough form [ie not edited well] and were taken out of the story for a reason... but hey- you wanted to read them!)**

_Scene after Martin and Rose's engagement announcement…_

"And here I thought you two wanted to keep it a quiet announcement, laddie-buck?" Lis chuckled as he sat down beside Martin amidst the melee of beast celebrating in Council Lodge.

"We did!" Martin smiled while he watched Rose laugh merrily with some of the other Noonvale maidens looking at her beautiful ring and then glancing back at Martin and giggling. "But Rose doesn't seem to mind the attention."

"No, that she doesn't," Lis chuckled. "Attention doesn't bother that lassie one bit. Good thing too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because do you think that you're going to waltz through the gates o' Redwall with a pretty maid like that on your paw and not have every beast gapping at you, matey?" Gonff chided him as he walked carefully over to the table with four mugs of ale in his paws. "Every beast is goin' be blown o'er in shock at the sight and when they hear you're married _ and_ that you have a little maid in your midst… I'll _not_ be surprised if you don't give Bella a heart attack!"

Martin grinned at the two mice and took a sip of his ale.

"Was I that reserved?"

"Well laddie-buck, let's just say there were many o' beast starting to wonder about you," Lis said with a wink. "Many a pretty maid all but threw herself at your feet and you didn't as much as give them a sniff. Though now seeing you're Rose, I can see now why none ever turned your head."

Martin chuckled and continued to watch Rose. She was utterly enchanting.

"Where's Ratherwood?" Martin asked as the fourth mug finally registering with him.

"Bringing up Carik," Lis smiled and nudged Martin on the shoulder. "Can't have the lad missing out!"

"Aye, he's depressed enough having to sit in that cottage," Gonff put in.

"I'll have to find him a reward," Martin breathed. "He gave up a lot for these creatures. He needs to be recognized for it."

"Agreed," Lis nodded and motioned to the door where Carik emerged being supported by Ratherwood. "But I think your betrothed has already beaten you to it!"

Martin and Gonff turned in their seats as they watched Rose stride over to Carik, taking his paw and giving it a warm squeeze as she welcomed him to the Lodge. Carik mumbled something as Rose stroked his bruised cheek and then blushed redder than his cloak when Rose gently kissed him on his hurt. His pain seemed to leave him as he left Ratherwood's support and followed Rose over to the table where Florgin was sitting.

Martin laughed at the colour in Carik's cheeks. The injured mouse turned at Martin's booming laugh and crimsoned deeper when he realized what he was laughing at.

"And what is so funny?" Rose said from behind Martin.

"I've just never seen a red mouse before!" Martin jested and clanked his mug to Ratherwood's as the fighter sat down.

"Have you not?" Rose grinned and cupped her paws around Martin's ear so the others couldn't hear her whisper. The smile left Martin's face slowly and he gulped hard before his own blush waved over his face. The three males broke out in laughter as their warrior just looked at Rose and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Rose giggled to herself and slyly walked away.

"Well, that makes two red mice!" Gonff laughed. "What did she say to you, matey?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene of the night before they leave Noonvale for Redwall_

"You're quiet Martin," Rose whispered as she continued to stroke his ears as he lay across her lap in the fading sunset of the orchard. Rose happily inhaled the smell of the apples and peaches growing in the trees above them. When Martin didn't respond, she grinned and looked down at him. "Martin?"

"Hmm?" Martin mumbled and gave a light groan. "What was that, Rose?"

"You weren't asleep were you?"

"I might have been," Martin smirked and tried to get comfortable on her lap again. "If you didn't want me to fall asleep you shouldn't have fed me and then sat here rubbing my ears!"

"Ah, so that's your weakness," Rose chuckled. "You like your ears rubbed!"

"It puts me to sleep," Martin sighed. "I don't know why."

"How did you figure that out?" Rose asked, curious to see what other beast would have been touching Martin so intimately.

"Columbine, actually," Martin muttered and closed his eyes again, nudging Rose's paw with his head to get her to keep up her attentions. "When I was injured from Tsarmina, there were times I couldn't sleep the pain was too great, so she and Gonff would sit up with me. There was one time when Abbess Germaine had given me all the herbs she could and I still was having problems bearing it. Columbine started stroking my ears and within moments, I feel asleep. Timballisto came in from finding some more herbs for Germaine and said that is what my… my mother used to do to put me asleep."

"And it still works to this day," Rose smiled down at him imagining what he would have looked like as a mouselet.

"Hmm," Martin hummed and opened one of his eyes. "Sorry, Rose."

"It's alright, warrior," Rose sighed happily. "Go to sleep Martin."

"No, I promised your father we wouldn't be past sunset," Martin groaned and stretched. "We should be getting back. Your mother and Lily should be back from their visit with Tullgrew and Keyla anyway and we need to get that young one into bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose," Rose replied, though not wanting to leave their comfort of just being together.

"Where did Brome slip away to after dinner?" Martin asked as he stood up and pulled Rose to her footpaws.

"Probably meeting Kastern," Rose giggled and pointed down the hill towards the waterfall pool.

"Ah, is that so," Martin chuckled. "I still find it hard to picture your brother as a romantic."

"And you can picture yourself as one?" Rose laughed heartily. "Martin the Warrior?"

"Well, you seem to think so," Martin winked at her. "Or you did this morning after I kissed you anyways!"

"Oh and sneaking up behind me and grabbing me when you're all sweaty from training is romantic?"

"You didn't seem to mind," Martin grinned at her. "I believe your exact words after I was done twirling you was to never put you down."

"And I still don't want you to," Rose smiled. "But that's not what I would call _romantic_."

"Then what is?"

"If I have to tell you then you're not a romantic!"

Martin threw his head back in laughter and gently took Rose by the paw and led her up towards the alder trees that looked over the valley. Once there, he pulled her right to the edge so they could stand and overlook the valley.

"I thought you promised my father," Rose chuckled at him.

"Shh, Rose," Martin grinned mischievously. "I'm trying to be romantic."

Rose went to laugh, but Martin held a paw to her lips.

"I once did walk a thousand steps,

With only a shadow of mine.

No beast to call me family,

No place to call my home,

No creature to look into their eyes,

To say my heart was theirs alone.

And now you've come back to me,

My heart beats strongly in my chest,

And with you comes

A family, a home, a love;

I'll cherish and guard you without rest.

Laterose, you are my one true love,

There has never been another.

The Fates tried to take you,

The Seasons did save you,

And for that, I'm blessed like no other.

So now I'll hold you in both my paws

And never let you go.

I will love forever and without measure,

Until the Fates have laid me low."

Slowly, Martin took Rose's face in his paws and kissed her lightly, letting their lips touch in only the barest fraction before gradually rising up from her and looking deep in her eyes.

"I love you, Rose," Martin whispered to her in the fading light. "With all my heart. I will love you for all of the rest of my days."

Rose just stared at him, awestruck.

"I told you I was romantic," Martin said with a wink and pulled her paw to lead her back to the cottage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene from when Dibbuns stay over- Martin tucks in Gonflet and Timmin then meets Rose downstairs_

"Alright you two- settle down and into bed!" Martin chuckled from the doorway of the southern chamber as Gonflet and Timmin were chasing each other around the room with a pillow in their paws.

"Come on, Uncle Martin," Gonflet grinned at him. "You play! First one tagged with a pillow has to go to bed first!"

"Is that so?" Martin smiled and promptly took his paws from behind his back and walloped the two with the pillow he was hiding. "There. I win- now to bed!"

"That's not fair!" Gonflet protested as Timmin stood shocked in awe. "How did you know…"

"Because there are feathers floating all through the hall!" Martin laughed. "You two had better be asleep before Rose gets up here or you'll get an earful for making her pillows all lumpy."

Gonflet and Timmin laughed merrily as Martin picked them both up and tossed them on the bed. Quickly, they slipped under the covers and adjusted their pillows as Martin made sure the windows were latched.

"You two warm enough?" Martin asked as he came back to pull the blankets flat and tucking in the edges.

"Yes, Martin," Gonflet chuckled and curled up in the warm covers.

"How about you, Tim?" Martin asked as he went to the chest and pulled out another quilt.

"Yes, sir," Timmin replied quickly. "This is the first time I've been away from my mom and dad overnight."

"Is that so," Martin mused, mentally calculating how long it would take him to walk Timmin back through Mossflower to Amber and Barklad's tree in the middle of the night should Timmin need to go home. "Well, I hope you don't miss home too bad tonight."

"Oh no," Timmin smiled and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. "I'm too excited to miss them!"

Martin laughed and gently placed the extra quilt on the end of the bed.

"In case either of you get cold," he said with a smile. "If you need anything, Auntie Rosey and I are down the hall."

"Uncle Martin?"

"Yes, Gonflet?"

"You're staying here all night, right?"

"Yes, Gonflet," Martin chuckled as he walked to the door. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure," Gonflet mumbled and yawned. "We don't have anything to be afraid of then."

"No, Gonflet," Martin smiled at him as he watched the two youngsters drift off to sleep. "I'll always be here; I'll always keep you safe."

"Forever and ever?" Timmin whispered.

"Forever and always, Timmin," Martin said softly and slowly closed the door.

Martin walked quietly down the hallway and looked into Lily's chamber where she, Reeda and Watcha were already lulled to sleep by Rose. Bounding down the steps Martin saw Rose gathering up dolls and taking down blankets that had been set up as tents between the chairs and lounges.

"It's a disaster down here," he chuckled as he took a blanket from Rose and began folding it. "How did they all make this mess in that short of time?"

"Because there were five of them!" Rose replied and placed the blanket she was folding on the back of a lounge. Turning to the table she shook her head at the array of dishes and platters.

"I'm going to be up all night doing dishes!" She exclaimed as she walked over to the mess and started stacking cups.

"Let me know how you make out with that," Martin laughed and flopped down in his chair by the fire.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rose giggled. "Martin, come help!"

"Later," Martin smiled as he closed his eyes and nestled deeper in the chair. A few moments later he heard the tapping of a footpaw in front of him. It was all he could do to hold in his laughter.

"Ahem!" She said clearing her throat loudly.

"Yes, Rose?" Martin chuckled. Opening one eye he grinned wider at Rose standing in front of him, her paws on her hips and her footpaw drumming the floor angrily. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Martin," Rose said sternly. "Dishes. Now!"

Martin groaned and got up from his chair, walking over to the table with Rose. As he helped gather up the dishes, he couldn't help but admire her figure as she leaned over the table to reach a plate.

"You know, these could wait for morning," Martin began as he watched Rose walk back to the kitchen and appreciate how her hips swayed gently in her strides. All he wanted was to take her upstairs.

"No they can't!" Rose laughed at him. "There's going to be just as many dishes to do in the morning after they've had breakfast!"

"I'll take them to Cavern Hole for their morning meal," Martin breathed out huskily as he followed her into the kitchen and placed the platters on the counter.

"Just you?" Rose smiled at him. "I'm not allowed to come?"

"You'll be asleep," Martin grinned at her and pressed her up against the counter. "You are going to be very tired after tonight."

"Martin!" Rose gasped at him. "We can't do that with all these young ones here!"

"We'll just have to be quiet," Martin whispered in her ear. "It will be good practice for us."

"Practice?"

"For when ours come along," Martin said slyly and started nuzzling her neck.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Martin replied quietly. "We need to start thinking about that family we wanted…"

"And how many of this family are we going to be thinking about?" Rose giggled.

"As many as you will give me," Martin whispered and touched her lightly on the belly. "I never had a family, Rose. I never had any brothers or sisters. I want to spend the rest of my days with such a large family around me that I am constantly doing a headcount to make sure I have them all."

"And do you think they are all going to fit in here?" Rose smirked. "The way you are talking I will be hanging them in baskets from the rafters!"

"The gatehouse is large enough," Martin smiled and rested his forehead on hers. "And if it's not then you can 'tell your ruddy husband to build a bigger cottage!'"

Rose laughed at him remembering her comment from Noonvale and gave him a happy kiss.

"Oh, so I am going to be a broodmouse after all!" she jested.

"No," Martin affirmed. "You're going to be my wife; the wife of a warrior that can't keep his paws of you."

"Seriously though, Martin," Rose giggled at him, "How many mouselings do you want?"

"I told you…" Martin started and then laughed at her exasperated expression. "Four Rose. I would like at least four."

"All males I wager," Rose chuckled at him.

"No," Martin said shaking his head. "Lily will need a sister to play with.

"As long as they are happy and healthy it doesn't matter Rose," Martin smiled at her. "How many mouselings do you want?"

"I told you already," Rose giggled. "I want six."

"Six?" Martin laughed. "You never told me that."

"Yes I did," Rose laughed. "Back in Noonvale when we first saw each other. Don't you remember?"

Martin just looked at her blankly. Sighing he turned away from her and leaned against the counter, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"You do remember, don't you Martin?" Rose whispered softly.

"Rose, I can't remember it," Martin exhaled slowly. "But if you say you told me, then I believe you."

"You can't remember?" Rose said quietly and looked at the sad look in Martin's eyes. His memory loss. She thought it was only his far back memory that was affected. She hadn't dreamed something so recent would slip from his mind.

"Rose, I…" Martin started and then shook his head and groaned, angry with himself. "I'm sorry Rose. I don't remember.

"Rose, I know you know I can't remember some things," Martin said quickly, feeling the need to justify himself to her. "I try, but sometimes the memories are just gone. I will always try and remember anything and everything about us, but I… Rose, what I mean to say is that I can't control what I remember and what I forget. I am sorry if I forget things in the future that may hurt you."

"Martin, don't apologize for something so silly!" Rose scoffed, trying to make light of it.

"It's not silly, Rose," Martin sighed. "We had obviously talked about our future. We had talked about our family. We had talked about our… children we wanted to have. To me, that is not silly; that would have been important to me."

"Well, let's talk about it now," Rose stressed attempting to change the subject from his loss of memory. Slipping under his arm, Rose positioned herself between Martin and the counter. "We can talk about it now, Martin."

"Or we can just go about trying to make one," he chuckled, nuzzling her and quickly picking up where he left off, his memory loss easily forgotten in the excitement of his need before him.

"I said no, warrior," Rose murmured to him, enjoying the feel of him teasing her by running his lips slowly up either side of her neck, but not stopping long enough to kiss. "Not with the young ones here!"

"Funny," Martin purred at her. "You pulse is telling me differently."

"Is it now?"

"It's racing," Martin smiled and finally kissed the base of her neck. "Or if you prefer, I can just keep doing this…

"Or maybe you would like something else," Martin whispered to her. "Either way it is going to end with me taking you so you might as well surrender."

"Never!" Rose laughed and threw her paws around his neck. "I will never surrender- not even to you!"

"I was hoping you would say that," Martin grinned and swiftly picked her up and carried her to the back bedroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene from after Rose's pregnancy announcement- "I'm going to be a father!"_

"Laddie-buck, why didn't you tell me this thing was this heavy?" Lis laughed through gritted teeth as he and Martin were hauling the large oaken headboard out of the southern chamber.

"I don't remember it being this heavy!" Martin grunted as they started easing it down the stairs. "Once we get it to the cart, its Ferdy and Coggs problem!"

"I don't think I've ever seen the two of you sweat so much, matey!" Gonff jested from the bottom of the stairs. "Is it heavy or something?"

"You won't want to lend a paw though would you?" Martin grumbled as he held the wood steady on his shoulder.

"I'm the overseer," Gonff scoffed and waved a paw nonchalantly. "Can't see when you're doing!"

"I'll give you overseeing…" Lis mumbled and Martin laughed, causing his hold to slip and the headboard fell on his footpaw.

"Hellsgates!" Martin yelled and grimaced at the pain. "Ah! Fates' fire… Cursed wooden lot…"

"Now, matey, you know the wood doesn't care if you swear at it," Gonff chuckled and finally came forward to help.

"Oh, curse your tail you simple thief!" Martin half yelled, half laughed at his friend. "Just give us a paw!"

"Well, since you said please," Gonff smiled and lifted the end so Martin could get his footpaw out. Finally they were at the bottom and between the three mice they were able to drag the headboard out to where Ferdy and Coggs were waiting with a cart, ready to take the bed to its new home at Saint Ninians.

"Well, Martin, that's another era leaving on that cart," Ratherwood chuckled as he came over to the where the tree mice stood huffing and catching their breath in the chilly winter air. "You don't look a bit upset to see it leave!"

"No!" Martin grinned and turned to go back in the gatehouse.

"It looks like more snow is coming," Lis grumbled as he looked to the clouds in the sky.

"So?" Martin laughed and trode in the doorway.

"What do you mean, so?" Lis laughed. "Laddie-buck, it's you and me on the wall tonight! It's the last place I want to be is in a snow storm."

"It doesn't matter!" Martin smiled at them.

"Why doesn't anything matter?" Gonff asked, filing into the gatehouse with Lis and Ratherwood and making themselves at home on the chairs and lounges.

"Because!" Martin yelled as he emerged from the kitchen with a small keg of October Ale and four mugs. "I'm going to be a _Father!_

"Here," Martin said setting out the mugs and filling them to the brim with ale. "A toast!"

"Didn't we do enough of this last night?" Lis chuckled and took the mug in his paw.

"No!" Martin smiled and held his mug aloft. "A toast to my beautiful wife and my babe growing in her belly."

"To Rose!"

They all drank deeply into their cups. Martin smiled brightly as he finished his and promptly refilled their mugs.

"Laddie-buck, who do you think we are? Florgin?"

"No!" Martin chuckled as Brome came in the open door. "Brome! Hurry up and get a mug- we're toasting!"

"Why?" Brome asked shaking his head and shut the door behind him. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm going to be a Father is why!" Martin cried and slapped the healer on his back as he strode past. "And you're going to be an Uncle!"

"I'm already an Uncle, Martin," Brome chuckled at the excited warrior. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about Lily?"

"How could I forget my little maid?" Martin smiled and poured ale into Brome's mug. "Rose and I spent all morning telling her she was going to be a big sister!"

"And I'm going to be an Uncle," Brome mused quietly, the reality sinking in.

"And I'm going to be a Father!" Martin yelled again.

"Yes, Martin," Ratherwood chuckled at him. "We know."

Just then the door opened and Lily and Rose came bounding into the gatehouse.

"Daddy!" Lily cried and ran into Martin's waiting paws.

"Ah, my little Lil!" Martin laughed and picked her up to swing her about the air. "How were your lessons little one?"

"Fine, Daddy," Lily laughed and squealed as Martin tossed her in the air.

"Lily, do you know you are going to be a big sister?" Martin asked as he put her back down on her footpaws so she could go discard her little cloak on the pegs by the door.

"Yes, Daddy!" Lily giggled.

"And you, my darling Rose," Martin said softly as he pulled her close to him and giving her a hard kiss before laying a gentle paw on her stomach. "Are going to be a Mama."

"Yes, Martin," Rose smirked as he told her for the twenty-seventh time that day.

"And I'm going to be a Father!"

"Yes Martin- we know!" Lis, Ratherwood and Gonff yelled in unison.

Martin just tipped his head back and laughed merrily.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Scene from how Rose came up with the name Marcena- Abbess Germaine_

"That is a strong babe you are carrying, Rose," Abbess Germaine commented as finished up her examination of Rose in the infirmary. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now I can eat," Rose smiled and giggled as her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Hungry again?"

"Maybe a little."

"Here," Germaine smiled and handed her a small bag of candied cranberries. "Don't have too many sweet things Rose, but these will tide you over until you get some more food."

"Thank-you, Mother Abbess," Rose grinned and popped a cranberry in her mouth, sighing as her body immediately craved more. "Oh why does this little one like fruit so much!"

"Because Martin does," Germaine chuckled. "I'm sure you've noticed he will pick a simple apple over a pastry any day."

"Yes," Rose mused. "I caught him a few times sneaking back into our chamber at night smelling like oranges."

"He and Florgin are already talking about going south again to get more," Germaine smiled. "But it will have to wait for calmer weather.

"Have you thought of any names for the babe, Rose?" The Abbess continued after a few moments of silence.

"No, we haven't," Rose sighed. "I've pondered it, but any name I come up with never seems… grand enough."

"And a name needs to be grand?"

"No, but any name I think of doesn't seem to be enough," Rose laughed. "I don't know why, but I feel like the names should be strong and bold, and courageous. Like Martin."

"And what about you? You are the babe's mother. Why should the name not reflect you?"

"It will," Rose nodded. "I like to think of myself as though things as well."

"Well in that case I have a name for you if it's a maid," Germaine smiled at her and motioned they should walk through the hallways.

"Let me guess," Rose chuckled. "Germaine? No wait, Amber?"

"Marcena."

"Marcena?" Rose laughed. "That is an odd name. I've never heard it before. Where did you come up with that, Mother Abbess?"

"When I was a young novice at Loamhedge, there came a band of roving mice one day," Germaine smiled fondly at her memory. "They were fighters from Southsward and had been ambushed along the trail. Most of them survived, but there were a couple who did not. They came to Loamhedge and asked the Abbot at the time permission to have their companions buried amid the Abbey grounds.

"There was a strong mouse who I still to this day remember looking up at in awe. Though scarred from battle, he was a formidable looking mouse, and yet somehow he was approachable. He had a stern look, but I remember I made a funny comment and his smile lit up his eyes. It was then I knew that he was a kind sort, but quiet, reserved- like he was trying to hide himself from the world.

"I spoke out of turn one meal in front of the Abbot and was sent to scrub the floors in a particularly muddy hallway. The mouse came and joined me. He could tell I was upset and wanted to make sure I was okay as the Abbot had used some harsh words. I was grumbling in my work about not becoming a Sister and just leaving the Abbey as many had told me I had too much spirit to ever conform to an order.

"He laughed at me and told me to hold my courage and stay strong. That it took all sorts of creatures in this world to make the most of it, not just the opinion of one. He said it is not the beast creatures think we should be that counts, but rather it is the beast we become that sometimes serves the Seasons the best. He said through courage and strength a beast could find themselves and if they were brave enough to act with their heart, there was nothing that could stop them from whatever quest they set out on.

"I knew in my heart I wanted to be an Abbess. I wanted to lead creatures in peace, but I didn't know how. I didn't know how to mould myself into the mouse I needed to be, I didn't know if I had the courage to become the creature I wanted to be. And then the mouse just smiled at me again and laughed. He looked at me with his shining eyes and said, 'the courage of one can save an empire.'"

"The courage of one can save an empire?" Rose restated. "How did that make you change?"

"It was the story of how that phrase came about that changed me," Abbess Germaine corrected her. "You see the mouse went on to tell me of a story. A story of a brave mousemaid name Marcena, who's courage, when tested, stood true. As the story went, Marcena, who was at the time a simple mousewife, was abroad a ship with her family when they were attacked by searats.

"The corsairs roped the ships together and engaged them in battle. Marcena hid her mouselets in the stores of the ship and ran up to help. She saw some of the males battling the rats, and others trying desperately to free them from the ropes. She knew she wasn't strong enough to help break the ships apart, but she knew that she could fight. She had been trained by her uncle who had been a great fighter. Grabbing a sword from a fallen beast, Marcena leapt aboard the searat vessel and started to draw the attention of the corsairs off her ship so that more males could concentrate on breaking them apart.

"She was wounded and hurt, but she kept fighting. She knew she couldn't stop. When at last they managed to break the ships apart, her mate called for her to come back, but she was too injured to make the leap across the water. She yelled to him where their mouselets were hidden and she continued to fight and distract the rats from following the ship. Eventually she was able to set fire to the ships mast so they could not pursue her family before succumbing to her wounds.

"Her family made it to a distant shore and started a mighty line of mice that would lead all creatures for countless ages. You see, Marcena's bravery had attracted the sympathy of the Seasons and they blessed her mouselets with a gift that none would die by a vermin blade like their mother had. It was Marcena's courage the Seasons wanted to protect and endure. It was through the courage of one, Marcena, that saved the empire."

"That's an inspiring story, Mother Abbess."

"Yes. It inspired me to have the courage to leap aboard my own calling and lead creatures to peace."

"Marcena," Rose mused. "It sounds perfect."

"I thought you might like it," Germaine smiled at her. "I think it is a fitting enough name for a maid born to our Warrior and his Laterose."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene where Martin is on a wall patrol and Denno brings him up a mug of hot cider_

"Denno, did you know my grandsire?" Martin asked the old mouse as he leaned against the rampart.

"Er, no Martin," Denno replied and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not well anyway."

"But you knew him?"

"I… I did know him a little before he went away."

"But you said you grew up in Mossflower," Martin pressed. "So was my father. He was born at Saint Ninians."

"Er, yes, you could say that."

"Denno, what aren't you telling me?" Martin said looking the old mouse straight in the eye.

"It's a long story, Martin," Denno replied and chuckled as the warrior promptly sat on the rampart and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, Den."

"Ah, Martin, you are your mother's son," the old one chuckled and walked over to look at the woods outside the large red walls. "I said I knew your grandsire and I did. Briefly. Only about two, maybe three seasons before he left."

"Why did he leave?"

"I'm not sure," Denno chuckled. "He left shortly after your mother and father were married."

"Wait, you said you only knew him for… was he not always with my father?"

"Oh, yes!" the mouse laughed. "Your father and grandsire were attached at the hip most of the time. And Vurg not far behind!"

"I don't understand, Denno."

"They weren't from Mossflower, Martin," Denno whispered. "They arrived from the south one summer."

"But why would every beast say he was from Mossflower?"

"It was just easier when we were travelling to say we were all from one area," Denno said matter-of-factly. "And then it was just easier for him and Vurg to just pretend they were one of us."

"But where did my grandsire leave to?" Martin asked.

"No idea, Martin," Denno breathed. "He left one night. Your dad was pretty upset about the whole thing, but said he went to fulfill a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"Oh, Martin, you are asking the wrong mouse," Denno laughed. "It is Vurg who should have been the one to answer your questions. Why are you all of a sudden interested in your grandsire?"

"It's just Rose said she had a dream about him leaving on a ship," Martin sighed. "She said he was running away from something. I'm just curious that's all."

"Mouseling is addling her brains is it?" Denno chuckled and clapped his paw on Martin's knee. "Don't worry, Martin. She'll stop having those silly imaginings once the mouseling is finally in your paws!"

"I hope so," Martin smiled weakly at him. "I'm not sure I can take any more of her dreams."

"It will be alright, Martin, you'll see," Denno reassured him. "This rat will make the mistake of coming to your blade, and when that happens, you'll send him to Hellsgates where he belongs."

Martin sighed loudly and jumped off the stone. "I hope you're right, Denno."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene while Martin is on the raid and Rose collects Lily from Abbess Germaine's…_

"Did you have a good lesson, Lily?" Rose said as she took the little maiden's paw and started walking towards the gatehouse. "Did you do many translations, or were you working on inflections?"

"Neither, Mama," Lily responded. "Mother Abbess and I just talked."

"Oh," Rose said gently. "What did you talk about?"

"Things. The Abbey. And me."

"Really, how so?"

"She said the Abbey would miss me," Lily whispered. "She said the Abbey would miss… you."

Rose nodded and gave Lily's paw a squeeze. Rose turned their direction and slowly walked towards the orchards so that they could walk around the whole Abbey before their return to the gatehouse.

"Mama," Lily said softly. "Mama, I'm scared."

"I am too Lily," Rose said quietly. "But we have to be strong for Daddy so he can stay brave, alright?"

"I will Mama," Lily sighed. "I promised Daddy to be brave remember. I'm his brave little maid."

"Yes, Lily you are," Rose choked out and blinked back tears.

"The apple blossoms are out Mama," Lily said as she looked at the trees. "Lookit!"

Lily watched as Rose looked up at the trees and was able to stop her tears from falling. Sighing, the little maid thought to herself: _It's alright Mama. I will be brave for you too_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene where Martin is dreaming in the gatehouse._

Martin opened the door to the gatehouse and let himself in. The fire burned brightly in the hearth where a beautiful mousewife sat in the big chair with a brood of young ones all around her. When they saw him come in the door, they all laughed and cheered, running to him and throwing themselves about his legs. Stooping down he picked up the two youngest ones and slung them over his shoulder, making them laugh before putting them back on the floor. His eldest son came forward with his determined look and clear hazel eyes. Martin ruffled his ears affectionately and patted him strongly on the shoulder, before motioning for him to go play with his brothers. Lily jumped off her seat and twirled her new gown for him to see. She was growing up now and out of her short dresses. He smiled and nodded approvingly at her before dropping a kiss on his wife's head.

Rose looked up at him from her seat, her clear hazel eyes shining in the firelight. Her smile took his breath away as she held up a little mouseling for him to hold. Taking the bundle expertly after handling three others before it, Martin looked down at the little wonder with a large smile. It was a little maiden with Rose's features and his piercing blue eyes. Settling down in his large chair, he held his little daughter in his paws as he watched the rest of his family. Lily had set about her drawing again, Rose was working at her embroidery and humming happily to herself while his sons wrestled about the floor, laughing and running around the furniture. He chuckled to himself in his happiness and sighed in contentment. Rose looked up from her work and smiled at him.

Opening his eyes, Martin squinted in the morning light as he looked about his chamber. Had he been dreaming? Was it real? He didn't hear any sounds, but it was early. Maybe his family was still asleep. He put a paw on Rose's side of the bed. Was it still warm? Quickly he sprang out of bed and threw on his clothes as the smell of baking bread wafted into his nostrils. Was Rose making breakfast downstairs? She had to be. He got a large smile on his face. She was here. He hadn't been dreaming. His heart was light as he strode down the hallway and bounded down the stairs. Coming round the kitchen he saw a mousewife bending over into the cupboard to reach something. She wasn't dressed in her usual gowns, but a simple habit dress, but he didn't care this early in the morning. Rose was beautiful in anything she was in. He smiled as he came up behind her.

"I'll reach that for you," he said kindly, not able to wipe the smile off his face as he touched her gently on the back to get her to move over. The mousewife flew up at his voice and stared wide eyed at his touch. Martin jumped back as round brown eyes stared at him and he knocked over a pitcher of cordial.

"Martin!" she gasped, holding her chest as if he had scared the life out of her.

"Columbine!" he cried out in puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she said in shock. "We live here with you Martin."

The mouse warrior stared at the mousewife as his breath began catching in his throat. Tears started welling in his eyes as the hard reality hit him. He had been dreaming. Rose was not there. His family was not there.

"You were dreaming again weren't you?" Columbine asked, reaching out to Martin who only nodded his head and backed out of the kitchen. Gonff came bounding down the stairs as Martin slumped down at the table and buried his face in his paws.

Columbine came out of the kitchen and whispered in Gonff's ear. "He's been dreaming again."

Gonff nodded and frowned. Today would be a bad day. It was always a bad day when Martin had dreamed. He either regressed into a deep depression or was violently angry all day and had to be watched closely. Going to the end of the table, Gonff sat himself down.

"Morning, Martin," he said cheerfully, "Up early for some breakfast?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene of Urran Voh talking to Rose after Matthias was teased for not having a father._

"I hear you have had a rough day today, Rose," her father said, sitting stiffly on the bed beside her. "Matthias had a bit of a time with the other lads this morning I understand."

"They called him names, Father," Rose whispered. "He was just playing with them and they… it's a good thing Tulla and Marty were there. He didn't know what to do."

"What did they call him?"

"A son of no beast," Rose sighed. "Linden started it. Matty didn't understand why they thought he was different."

"Well, I can't say that I am surprised," Urran Voh said, patting Rose on the shoulder.

"He asked me, Father," Rose said, squeezing her eyes tight. "He asked me who his father is and why he isn't home.

"And I wanted to tell him!" Rose said angrily, getting up from the bed and walking to the small window. "I wanted to tell him his father is the bravest of all warriors, a Champion, a great mouse whom chieftains, queens and abbesses all hail to. I wanted to tell him to be proud of whom he is. I wanted to tell him his father's name and to carry his title proudly. But instead, I had to lie to him!"

"It is for the best, Rose," Urran Voh sighed.

"I lied to my own son!" Rose said, putting her face in her paws. "I told him his father is a common soldier in the far south. I told him he left to go fight in the wars."

"You had to tell him something, daughter," Urran Voh assured her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene from Matthias' first birthday. There was another scene that proceeded it that depicted Martin going to Abbess Germaine and getting her to help make his present for Matthias (which I must have deleted completely because I can't find it…)_

"Rose, you need to not beat yourself up," Aryah soothed her as she helped her daughter. "Matthias is having a fine birthday."

"I know he is," Rose cried quietly as she watched him play with Tulla, Marty and Lily by the fire. "Oh, mother…" she stopped and turned, walking into the kitchen and out of view.

"Rose, don't ruin this day for your son with your tears," Aryah berated her as she followed her into the kitchen. Lis had just come in through the back door with an armful of wood, putting it in the grate for the fire. Stretching up, he saw Rose's tear stained face and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright Rose," he said softly.

"It's not alright Lis!" she said angrily shaking off his paw and kicking aside a small stool. "This should be a great celebration, not some meagre meal served cold in an old cottage. Why can't I give my son something he deserves?"

"He's having it, Rose," Aryah tried to calm her. "He is having a great time with his friends and his gifts. Rose, he is happy, why can't you see that?"

Rose shook her head and strode out of the cottage towards the stream.

"I'll go get her, Aryah," Lis said quietly, closing the door behind him.

"Lassie?" Lis said gently laying a paw on her shoulder.

"Oh, Lis, I'm sorry," Rose said quietly. "I just want to be left alone right now."

"No, that's the last thing you need," he said kneeling in front of her. "You're left alone too often."

Rose let out a short laugh through her tears.

"What are you crying for Rose?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she whispered. "Lis, he should be here… why isn't he here?"

"Because Matthias is," Lis said plainly.

"It's just so hard," Rose murmured. "I wish he were here."

"I do too," he confided in her with a sigh. "I wish we were home."

"Home," Rose said softly thinking of the warm sandstone and the feel of strong arms around her. "If we were home, this would not be a simple birthday."

"No," Lis scoffed. "It would be a grand feast. One that would have rivalled your wedding I wager."

"What is that?" Rose said, motioning to a package placed on the woodpile.

"That wasn't there a moment ago, lassie," Lis said. "Probably some beast with a gift for young Matty that didn't want to disturb you."

Getting up, Rose walked over to the linen satchel. It looked like it had traveled far. It was dusty and water stained in places with odd claw marks pierced into the fabric like it had been suspended in the air and sagged against its weight. Opening the clasp, Rose drew a short intake of breath at the contents inside.

"Lis, did you do this?" she asked crossly at the old fighter. "Lis tell me you did this?"

"Do what lassie?" Lis said, getting up and walking to stand beside her. "What's in there?"

Rose pulled out an array of small gifts. There was a large scroll and a long feather quill with a vial of ink tied together with a little water lily secured in the thread. A small bag of candied chestnuts and a jar of preserved oranges, with a bottle of elderberry wine. Next Rose pulled out a small quilt. Unfolding it, she gave a small cry as she recognized the fabrics and colours of Matthias' mouseling robes and blankets she had left behind at Redwall. Out of the quilt a small linen cloth fell out and onto the ground.

Picking it up, Rose unfolded it to find a young rose bud, all its thorns cut off, with a small piece of parchment. Tears welled in her eyes as she recognized the long purposeful script.

_Wish our son a joyful birthday for me, darling, and give my little maid an extra hug from me. I wish I could be there. I miss you all so very much. I love you. M._

"Martin," Rose breathed, looking up at Lis with wide eyes. "Lis, he's here! Lis help me find him…" she said quickly looking about the trees.

"Rose, he's not here," Lis said softly, grabbing her by the paw so she didn't go any further.

"He has to be!" Rose yelled at him. "Who else brought all these gifts…"

"Chibb, Rose," Lis whispered as he held up a robin feather.

Rose clutched a paw over her month to stifle her cries as she sank to the ground, holding her stomach. She could feel the pain of Matthias' birth again and the heartache as she watched Martin struggle against Gonff's hold on the floor of their home when she was led away from him forever. Lis dropped to his knees beside her, rubbing her back.

"Lassie, you need to come back inside," Lis whispered to her. Looking down at the parchment crumpled in her paw, he added. "You need to burn that, Rose."

"But it's from him," she cried quietly. "I can't burn it, Lis. All the gifts. He remembered Matty's birthday…"

"Of course he's going to remember his own son's birthday, Rose," Lis smiled at her, his own tears sliding quietly down his cheeks.

"Mother?" Matthias' small voice said from behind them. "Mother, why are you crying?"

Lis and Rose turned at his question. Rose saw him, standing there staring at her like Martin would have. His stance ready, but relaxed, his left paw resting on his new belt and his right outstretched to her. Rose bit her lip hard to stop her tears.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_This is a scene when Matthias is older, prior to Martin coming to visit… (Pretty rough and patchy- be warned!)_

"Enough!" Brome yelled as he came onto the scene and pulled Linden and Matthias apart.

"The two of you again?" Brome sighed. "Fighting again? I thought I told you two… Matthias, why are you bleeding?" Brome gasped as he looked at his nephew holding his arm. Removing Matthias' paw, Brome saw the long straight cut running down his arm. That was not a cut from a claw. Seeing something glint out of the corner of his eye, Brome looked down and saw the small knife lying on the ground. Picking it up, his eyes hardened at the sight of the blade.

"Who's is this," he said sternly at the two young mice. At their silence, Brome shook his head. "Right, today we end this between the two of you. Matthias, go to your mother. She's in the Council Lodge. Wait for us there. Linden, you come with me- we are going to go find your parents."

Matthias turned to leave.

Scene break.

"Matthias, what is wrong?" Rose gasped as her son strode through the kitchens of the Council Lodge, his jerkin ripped and mud smeered on his face. Grabbing a cloth from the shelf he wet it in the basin and pressed it against his left arm.

"Don't worry about it," he grumbled as he sat down on the stool in the corner.

"Matthias, answer me!" Rose said crossly, stopping her chopping and standing in front of her son. She noticed a thin trickle of blood running down from his nose and the hardness in his eyes. She sighed deeply. He had been fighting again.

"I'm doing what I was told," Matthias replied sternly. "Uncle Brome told me to come here and wait for him."

"Oh, Matthias, what have you done now?" Rose sighed, kneeling down and inspecting his arm where he held the cloth.

"Ouch!" Matthias groaned as Rose looked at the long gash running down his arm.

"Matty, what happened?" Rose breathed.

"He was fighting, Rose," Brome said strongly from the doorway. "Again."

Rose turned and looked at her brother. His gaze was stern as he looked at the young mouse.

"Who this time?" Rose asked as he walked forward.

"Who else?" Brome replied as he drew himself up to them. "Linden. We are going to settle this. Keldon and Jacelyn are bringing Linden up to the Lodge and all of us are going to have a little meeting and figure out how we can get this two to sort themselves out."

"I don't need sorting out!" Matthias said loudly, holding the cloth tighter to his arm as it started to sting.

"Clearly you do, nephew!" Brome said quickly. "And it will start with not speaking to your elders like that!"

"Sorry, Uncle," Matthias grumbled, looking at the disappointed look in his mother's eyes. "Sorry, Mother."

"Brome, we're here," Keldon said crossly from the doorway. Rose turned to see the overproud mouse standing there, flanked by Jacelyn and Linden. Inwardly, Rose mused that Linden was far worse off than Matthias. His left eye was swollen shut and he had a cut on his lip. His clothes were tattered and ripped, mud and grass smugged about them.

"Good," Brome said. "Come on you two, let's get this over with."

They group settled themselves at a table.

Brome placed the small knife on the table.

"It's Matthias'," Linden said quickly. "He had the knife. He had it hidden and then pulled it on me."

Matthias just stared hard at the other mouse. How could he stand there and lie so easily?

"Matthias, is the knife yours?" Brome questioned.

"Yes, Uncle," Matthias said after a few moments. Never taking his eyes off of Linden, he let his gaze burn into the older mouse's heart. "It was my knife."

"Then how are you the one cut with it?" Brome pressed.

"I got it away from him, but dropped it and he fell on it," Linden piped up, relief in his voice at Matthias taking the fall for him.

Matthias is given a punishment of extra chores to keep him busy throughout the day. Linden has to help with the harvest.

"You know that blade is not from my kitchen Brome," Rose said angrily as she watched Matthias walk down the hill towards their humble cottage. "That blade was dull as the hills. You know that Ratherwood and Lis always keep my knives sharp."

"I know, Rose," Brome breathed. "But Matthias confessed it was his. What would you rather me do, call him a liar?"

"If it saves him from injustice, then yes!" Rose yelled.

"Rose a little extra work might be good for him," Brome sighed. "He's very spirited. This might help discipline him."

"Oh, Brome he is disciplined and you know it," Rose shot back angrily. "You find me one other young one in Noonvale that has half the manners or kind heartedness…"

"I know that Rose, but he still fought. He can't keep fighting…"

"He was born fighting Brome!" Rose yelled. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"Enough, Rose!" Brome said sternly. "I have made my decision. It is done."

Walking up the hill towards his large cottage, Brome turned and looked over his shoulder at his sister.

"I'll be down in a few moments to stitch his arm up."

Scene break.

"Hold on there, Matty," Ratherwood said quietly as he bandaged the young mouse's arm up tight. After Matthias had made it home, he decided to walk further along the stream to the cottage where Ratherwood and Lis stayed with Grumm. Finding only Ratherwood at home, the fighter had wordlessly let the young mouse in and went about fixing his wounds. Matthias refused to let Ratherwood get his uncle to stitch his arm, so Ratherwood cleaned the wound and bound it tight. "There. It'll leave a scar, but it will heal."

"That's fine," Matthias said coldly, jumping off the table and throwing on the clean shirt Ratherwood had lent him. Sitting down beside the fire, Matthias fumbled with his jerkin, trying to piece together the rips.

"What were you fighting about this time, Matty?" Ratherwood questioned, pulling up a chair. "And who?"

"Linden and don't worry about why."

"Matty," Ratherwood said sternly. "I'm allowed to worry about why."

"Why, you're not my father."

"Is that what this is about?" Ratherwood sighed. Seeing Matthias set his jaw and kick his footpaw at the hearth, he shook his head. "That's what all the fights are about, isn't it?"

"He called me a son of no beast again!" Matthias yelled, throwing down his jerkin strongly. "I know that I am a son of some mouse. He just didn't want us, that's all. That's why you had to bring Mother home."

"Easy there, Matty," Ratherwood said, putting a paw on the young one's shoulder. "Your father wanted you all very much. He loved all of you with all his heart."

"Well, he's got an odd way of showing it," Matthias said coldly, standing up and gathering his things. "I have chores to do before dinner."

"Need any help?" Ratherwood offered, walking the young mouse to the door.

"I don't think Uncle Brome would like it very much if I had help," Matthias frowned. "I had better do it on my own."

"Good mouse," Ratherwood smiled. "See you at dinner."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Scene where Martin is in Noonvale and his family has fallen asleep. He has already put Rose and Lily to bed. (Very rough)_

Gently Martin picked up Matthias and held him for a moment in his paws listening to his slow, steady breathing and feeling the gentle beat of his heart against Martin's chest. Martin smiled down at him and hugged the sleeping mouse closer to him. His son. His happy, safe, alive son.

Sitting down in the chair for a moment, Martin held Matthias close to him and rested his forehead on his head. Breathing in the his smell, Martin blinked back tears as he though his son had grown, he could still smell the sweet mouseling smell on him, though masked by the scent of mint from his bath soap, he could still smell it.

"You'll always be my little mouseling," Martin whispered to him. "No matter how much you grow Matthias, you'll always be my little mouseling that I got to hold for such a short breath of time.

"You would have liked our home, Matty," Martin continued to whisper to him.

"It misses you, you know," Martin sighed. "It misses your Mama, and Lily, and you. It's quiet now and it never wanted to be. It wanted to be a home full of happy sounds and now it is just a home of silence."

"One day, it will be a home full of happy sounds," Martin mused. "One day it will hold and protect its family again."

Matthias sighed and snuggled deeper into Martin's chest, muttering something in his sleep and putting his little paw on Martin's heart.

"Yes, Matty," Martin whispered and let a tear fall. "I love you too, son."

_Let him go Martin_, Martin heard the voice in his head. _He's safe. Let him go_.

"I can't," Martin whispered. "Father, I can't let him go. Can't you make it so I can stay?"

_No,_ the voice answered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Also, as requested I started a forum for those wanting to discuss the stories. It's under The Warriors' Trilogy. Feel free to post any questions you may have there.**

**And... don't forget to do the poll for The Sword and His Flowers! (Located in the Forum and in my profile) Which character will be the favourite?**


End file.
